Bodyguard
by Sydney8201
Summary: Castiel est garde du corps et le meilleur dans sa profession. Quand Sam Winchester lui demande d'assurer la sécurité de son frère, Dean, un acteur connu qui a fait son coming out récemment, il craint le pire. Sa rencontre avec Dean est compliquée et leur relation tendue au début. Mais face à une menace réelle, ils finiront par devoir admettre leurs sentiments. DESTIEL
1. Nouveau client

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici ma nouvelle histoire. Elle est différente de la dernière. Cette fois, Castiel est le garde du corps de Dean, acteur célèbre.**

 **Bien sûr et comme à chaque fois, c'est un DESTIEL. Nos deux héros seront ensemble plus rapidement que dans mes précédentes histoires.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. J'avoue ici tout de suite qu'elle m'a été largement inspirée par le film Bodyguard que j'ai revu à la télévision un peu avant Noël.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Wanted dead or alive de Bon Jovi**

 **Chapitre 1 : Nouveau client**

 _« Tous les hommes ne sont pas vulnérables de la même façon aussi faut-il connaître son point faible pour le protéger d'avantage »_

 _Sénèque_

Beaucoup avaient ri quand Castiel avait annoncé qu'il voulait devenir garde du corps. Sa famille lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il n'en avait ni la carrure ni la force. Qu'il serait incapable de protéger qui que ce soit correctement. Castiel avait beau suivre des cours de judo et être doué dans tous les sports de combats, il restait le dernier de sa longue fratrie et celui qu'on considérait comme le plus faible.

Il n'était pas immense. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, il n'impressionnait personne. Il n'était pas non plus particulièrement musclé. Il avait le physique d'un coureur de fond et n'en imposait pas suffisamment.

Il n'était pas bagarreur et préférait de loin régler les conflits en discutant calmement. Il savait que sa famille le voyait comme un garçon fragile. Mais il savait également qu'il ne l'était pas.

Bien au contraire. Il savait se battre. Avait appris à se défendre. Et quand il fut en âge de le faire, il commença à s'entraîner au tir. Il était doué et tous ses instructeurs ne tardèrent pas à le féliciter sur ce point.

Castiel avait la tête sur les épaules et énormément de sang froid. Il se savait parfait pour protéger quelqu'un. Il en ressentait le besoin. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours pris la défense de ceux qu'on embêtait. De ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à se défendre seul. Peu importait en fin de compte que personne ne croit en ses chances. Il était suffisamment déterminé pour réussir.

Il choisit toutefois d'apaiser ses parents en entamant des études de management. Il avait de bonnes notes et un avenir tout tracé. Son rêve restait toutefois sur le devant de son esprit. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner simplement parce que les gens manquaient de confiance en lui.

Rencontrer Gabriel avait tout changé. Ils étaient devenus amis rapidement. Castiel était plutôt solitaire avant de le croiser. Il préférait ne pas avoir d'attaches. Il avait eu quelques connaissances avec qui il avait partagé des moments agréables. Il avait tissé quelques liens au sein de son université. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Et il n'était pas non plus proche de sa famille. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il refusait de se laisser distraire. Son plan était simple. Réussir à obtenir son diplôme pour avoir une issue de secours en cas d'échec puis tenter sa chance dans le métier qu'il voulait exercer.

Il avait longuement hésité à rejoindre la police ou les pompiers. Il savait qu'il serait parfaitement capable de réussir les tests d'entrée. Il se savait suffisamment intelligent pour gravir les échelons. Il aurait pu faire un très bon policier. Un très bon pompier également. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas avoir à rentrer dans un moule. A devoir composer avec des collègues dont sa vie dépendrait entièrement. Castiel se savait parfaitement capable de veiller sur les autres. Mais il n'avait pas confiance en ses potentiels collègues pour être aussi doués que lui. Il refusait de remettre sa vie entre les mains d'une personne qui aurait atterrie là par hasard. Qui ne serait pas prête à prendre tous les risques pour lui.

Castiel était totalement d'accord pour donner sa vie pour la personne qu'il serait amené à protéger. Il doutait que tout le monde puisse en dire autant.

Gabriel lui avait alors offert une opportunité incroyable. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un bar où Castiel avait choisi de boire un verre seul. Il ne redoutait pas la solitude. Mais parfois, quand elle devenait pesante, il sortait. Rencontrait un homme et couchait avec lui si le courant passait bien. Une nouvelle fois, il ne donnait jamais suite. Il refusait de s'engager. S'il réussissait dans son métier, il serait amené à mettre sa vie en danger constamment. Et avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait et tenait à lui était injuste. S'il venait à mourir, il préférait nettement ne laisser personne derrière lui.

Durant les premières minutes de leur rencontre, Castiel avait cru que Gabriel cherchait à le séduire. Il n'était pas du tout son type mais il le trouvait drôle. Ils avaient donc discuté autour d'un verre – puis de dix – et avaient fait connaissance.

Gabriel dirigeait une petite structure qui fournissait à leurs clients toutes sortes de service. Et il cherchait à étendre un peu plus encore sa clientèle et son secteur d'activité. Quand Castiel lui avait parlé de son envie de devenir garde du corps, Gabriel lui avait proposé de travailler pour lui aussitôt.

Il lui avait fait passer plusieurs tests que Castiel avait réussis haut la main. Il l'avait alors engagé sans hésiter. Au delà de leur relation professionnelle, ils étaient également devenus de très bons amis.

Cela faisait maintenant huit ans que Castiel travaillait pour Gabriel. Il avait réussi chacune des missions qui lui avaient été confiées et s'était fait une bonne réputation dans le domaine. Les clients le demandaient personnellement quand la situation était vraiment compliquée. Dans sa famille, on continuait de se moquer de lui. Mais dans son domaine, il était le meilleur. Et tout le monde le savait.

Castiel avait été engagé pour défendre des dizaines de personnes importantes. Deux hommes politiques dont l'un était menacé par un groupuscule terroriste. Il avait été présent pour eux à chaque fois. Il avait également défendu plusieurs hommes d'affaires qui craignaient pour leur sécurité en raison de leur fortune et de leur réussite.

Castiel savait se faire discret. Il savait rester en arrière plan pour ne pas être vu. Il était efficace et savait garder un secret. Plusieurs fois, ses clients avaient fini par lui révéler des choses qui auraient pu les détruire. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ses informations contre eux. Castiel aimait son métier et il le faisait bien.

Il n'avait qu'une seule limite qu'il se refusait à franchir. Il ne voulait pas travailler dans le domaine du show business. Il n'aimait pas les stars qui se croyaient tout permis et qui engageaient la plupart du temps des gardes du corps juste pour se rendre intéressantes. Il les trouvait superficielles et stupides.

Gabriel le savait et il avait pourtant demandé à Castiel de revoir ses positions quand un nouveau client s'était présenté à lui deux jours plus tôt.

Samuel Winchester était agent et gérait la carrière de plusieurs personnalités de la chanson ou du cinéma. Il avait une bonne réputation, semblait honnête et sympathique. Il inspirait la confiance et il était probablement le seul dans son domaine.

Il était venu trouver Gabriel pour trouver un garde du corps pour son frère, Dean. A trente ans, ce dernier était connu du grand public pour ses apparitions dans plusieurs films à succès. Il avait également été l'une des stars d'une série qui avait duré dix saisons. Castiel en avait vaguement entendu parler. Il ne l'avait jamais regardée. Sans doute parce qu'il préférait un bon livre aux idioties qu'on voyait à la télévision. Il n'avait même pas de téléviseur chez lui.

Dean Winchester était toutefois connu de tout le monde. Il faisait très souvent la une des magasines people. Plusieurs réalisateurs se l'arrachaient. On parlait de lui pour un Oscar. Son dernier rôle dans un film de Quentin Tarantino l'avait plus encore propulsé sur le devant de la scène. Peu importait qu'il ait commencé sa carrière comme mannequin puis comme acteur d'un soap opéra stupide. Aujourd'hui, il était reconnu comme un acteur. Un vrai. Et cela attirait forcément l'attention de gens mal intentionnés.

Gabriel avait fait toutes les recherches nécessaires afin de cerner les menaces qui pesaient sur Dean Winchester. Pour s'assurer que sa demande n'était pas uniquement motivée par son désir de devenir plus célèbre encore. Et il avait fini par expliquer à Castiel que le jeune acteur était réellement en danger. Castiel avait alors accepté de rencontrer Samuel Winchester pour en discuter avec lui. Il se réservait toutefois le droit de refuser le contrat. Il voulait être sûr que sa présence était réellement nécessaire.

Le jeune agent lui avait alors expliqué longuement la situation. Son frère, Dean, au delà de son métier d'acteur, était également quelqu'un d'engagé pour plusieurs causes. Il utilisait sa célébrité pour promouvoir des associations. Il se battait pour la cause animale, pour l'environnement et pour les enfants malades. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Malgré sa réussite et son argent, il paraissait avoir la tête sur les épaules. Bien sûr, Castiel refusait de se fier à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de Samuel. Il voulait rencontrer Dean pour se faire sa propre opinion. Mais c'était un début.

Le jeune agent leur avait ensuite raconté comment son frère avait reçu des menaces plutôt explicites depuis quelques mois. Cela avait commencé par des appels anonymes. Personne ne parlait jamais mais ils entendaient clairement une respiration. La police n'avait rien trouvé et Dean avait fini par penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un fan un peu perturbé.

Il avait ensuite commencer à recevoir des lettres. Elles étaient suffisamment claires. La personne qui les avait écrites le menaçait de lui faire du mal. De s'en prendre également à sa famille. Elle voulait le détruire. La police, une nouvelle fois, ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Dean semblait vouloir ne pas s'en soucier. Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui quand il dormait. Plusieurs pièces de sa maison avaient été saccagées. On ne s'en était pas pris à lui. Mais le message était suffisamment clair pour pousser Samuel à engager quelqu'un.

Castiel avait alors demandé ce qui avait pu déclencher la haine que cette personne semblait vouer à son frère. Le jeune agent avait semblé surpris qu'il ne le sache pas. Mais le garde du corps ne prêtait pas attention à l'actualité. Il ne lisait pas les magasines people, n'écoutait pas la radio et ne regardait jamais la télévision. Il vivait parfaitement sans se tenir au courant des derniers ragots.

Samuel avait alors pris le temps de lui expliquer que son frère avait fait son coming out quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait entretenu une histoire avec un homme, Benny Laffite – quelqu'un de bien selon Samuel – pendant huit ans dans le plus grand secret. Il avait peur que son homosexualité ne soit un frein à sa carrière. Il ne voulait également pas qu'on parle de lui pour les mauvaises raisons. Il refusait de devenir un symbole. Qu'on puisse l'accuser d'avoir obtenu le rôle en raison de ses préférences. Il voulait avant tout qu'on le choisisse pour son talent. C'était tout à son honneur.

Mais après sa rupture avec Benny, Dean avait passé une longue période compliquée. La séparation s'était faite en de bons termes. Les deux hommes étaient même restés amis. Mais Benny avait clairement quitté le jeune acteur parce qu'il en avait assez de devoir vivre caché. La célébrité de Dean avait été un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas eu la force – ou la volonté – de franchir. Cela avait beaucoup fait réfléchir le jeune acteur. Et après avoir enfin surmonté la séparation, il avait choisi de dire la vérité.

Sa révélation avait eu un retentissement monstre. Les journaux spécialisés en avaient parlé pendant des jours et des jours. Dean était, malgré lui, devenu le symbole d'une génération qui vivait dans le secret pour ne pas risquer de perdre ce qu'elle s'était battue pour obtenir. Sa photo avait été publiée dans tous les journaux. Son interview reprise à la télévision et à la radio. C'était à ce moment que les menaces avaient commencé.

Il était clair que le harceleur de Dean n'avait pas accepté la nouvelle. C'était probablement quelqu'un d'homophobe qui le voyait comme un pécheur. Castiel ne supportait pas cela. Etant lui même homosexuel, il savait parfaitement ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était montré du doigt en raison de ses préférences sexuelles.

C'était sans nul doute ce qui l'avait conduit à accepter de rencontrer Dean Winchester. Son frère l'avait prévenu que les choses ne seraient sans doute pas simples. Le jeune acteur détestait l'idée d'avoir un garde du corps. Il s'estimait parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Et il voulait laisser à la police une chance de faire son travail.

Castiel n'avait pas peur de la réaction qu'il aurait en le voyant. Il avait déjà rencontré des clients qui le détestaient par principe. Ou parce qu'il était la preuve qu'on les jugeait trop faibles pour se défendre seuls. Il ne se laisserait pas décourager si toutefois Dean n'acceptait pas sa présence.

La seule chose qui pourrait le pousser à refuser de travailler pour lui était sa personnalité. S'il l'estimait superficiel ou stupide – comme beaucoup d'autres stars – il tournerait les talons sans se retourner.

Il convint donc avec Samuel Winchester de venir voir son frère deux jours plus tard. La rencontre aurait lieu chez le jeune acteur, dans la maison qu'il avait acheté un an plus tôt sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles.

L'endroit était paisible et uniquement occupé par des personnes extrêmement fortunées. Les maisons étaient immenses et les terrains gigantesques. Toutes les propriétés étaient entourées de clôtures suffisamment hautes pour être difficiles à franchir. Le portail était gardé par un homme armé. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour l'observer.

Il avait demandé à Samuel de lui fournir l'identité de toutes les personnes qu'il serait amené à croiser sur la propriété de Dean. Il avait obtenu leurs noms et un rapide descriptif. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais Castiel ferait des recherches sur chacun d'eux si toutefois il acceptait le poste.

Le garde s'appelait Gadriel et était un ancien militaire. Il avait apparemment un dossier exemplaire et travaillait pour le jeune acteur depuis deux ans. Il avait la confiance de tout le monde. Mais Castiel préférait se méfier de lui pour le moment. Il était évident que l'homme qui était rentré chez Dean avait réussi à déjouer la vigilance de Gadriel et à contourner le système de sécurité. Il était tout à fait envisageable qu'il ait obtenu l'aide de quelqu'un dans l'entourage du jeune acteur. Gadriel était donc un suspect.

Castiel donna son identité au garde avant de le regarder vérifier sur son registre qu'il était effectivement attendu. Il passa ensuite le portail et commença à remonter l'allée. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil le jardinier qui travaillait sur un impressionnant massif de rosiers.

Garth Fitzgerald. Il faisait parti de l'entourage de Dean. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et étaient amis. Castiel allait devoir s'assurer qu'il n'était pas non plus dans le coup. Mais il le trouvait moins suspect que Gadriel.

Il y avait d'autres personnes dans l'entourage permanent du jeune acteur. Son frère en premier lieu qui était également son agent. Benny Laffite, son ex petit ami, qu'il continuait à voir régulièrement. Joanna Beth Harvelle, son assistante et amie. Robert Singer qui s'occupait de ses voitures. Et Pamela Barnes, sa conseillère en image.

Ils formaient un véritable clan et étaient tous proches si Castiel s'en tenait à ce que Samuel Winchester lui avait dit. Dean les avait choisis parce qu'il les connaissait avant de devenir célèbre. Il était visiblement méfiant et n'engageait pas d'inconnus. C'était un bon point pour lui. Même si Castiel doutait que cela suffise. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux des membres de la famille de plusieurs clients se retourner contre lui pour les détruire. Il avait appris que tout le monde était suspect. Mêmes les proches. Il se renseignerait donc sur chacune des personnes présentes. Samuel Winchester y compris.

Quand Castiel aperçut enfin la maison au bout de l'allée – il avait mentalement compté ses pas pour estimer la distance qui séparait le portail du bâtiment – il s'arrêta et observa les alentours.

La maison était immense. Castiel aurait pu parier qu'elle faisait plus de cinq cent mètres carrés. Elle était plutôt jolie. Les larges baies vitrées au rez de chaussée et les fenêtres à l'étage lui donnait un aspect moderne que sa façade n'avait pas. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour évaluer toutes ses faiblesses.

Premièrement, elle était bien trop grande pour être protégée correctement. Il y avait également trop d'entrées pour qu'il puisse toutes les surveiller. Il n'aimait pas non plus les grandes ouvertures vitrées. Elles offraient un point de vue depuis l'extérieur sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Castiel allait devoir en parler avec son potentiel client.

Il faudrait ensuite abattre tous les arbres qui l'entouraient et les buissons qui offraient des cachettes parfaites. Castiel allait avoir besoin d'une vue dégagée sur l'extérieur afin d'être sûr que personne n'approchait. Il allait également devoir vérifier tout le système de sécurité avec Gadriel et faire le tour complet de la propriété pour en connaître les moindres recoins. Il aurait enfin besoin des plans et du descriptif de tous les travaux effectués depuis que Dean vivait ici. Il vérifierait que les entreprises choisies étaient sérieuses et qu'aucun ouvrier n'avait conservé de clefs.

Castiel posa ensuite son regard sur les voitures qui se trouvaient dans l'allée. Il reconnut aussitôt celle de Samuel Winchester. Il s'agissait d'une Mercedes au moteur hybride qui avait du lui coûter une fortune. Il y avait à côté un autre 4x4 de la même marque, une Porsche Boxter grise qui semblait parfaitement neuve et une Jaguar noire aux vitres teintées.

De l'autre côté de l'allée, Castiel aperçut une vieille voiture qui ne collait pas dans le décor. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait là d'une ancienne Chevrolet dont il ignorait le modèle. Elle devait avoir au moins quarante ans mais semblait en parfait état. Sa carrosserie noire brillait sous le soleil. Castiel se demanda à qui elle pouvait appartenir. Il n'imaginait pas une célébrité comme Dean Winchester rouler dans un véhicule de ce genre. Il supposait qu'elle devait appartenir à une des personnes qui travaillaient pour lui. Il devait admettre que le véhicule avait un certain charme.

Castiel reprit son chemin et approcha de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il regarda longuement les baies vitrées de chaque côté puis la fenêtre au dessus. Il observa enfin les différents capteurs de l'alarme et tenta de calculer l'angle par lequel il fallait approcher pour ne pas être repéré. Il allait devoir rencontrer également la société qui gérait le système et enquêter sur chacun des employés. Si toutefois il choisissait de travailler pour Dean, il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à faire au préalable.

Castiel retira ses lunettes de soleil quand il fut à l'abris sous le porche. Il avait choisi de porter un costume noir qui – selon Gabriel – lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un de sérieux et de fiable. Castiel n'attachait pas beaucoup d'importance à son look et aux vêtements en général. Mais son ami lui indiquait toujours la tenue idéale pour chaque poste. Dean était probablement le genre à faire très attention à ces détails. Son apparence était importante puisqu'elle était en partie ce qui l'avait conduit à réussir dans son métier. Il ne supporterait probablement pas de voir une personne qui travaillait pour lui se contenter d'un jean et d'un tee shirt. Castiel savait s'adapter. C'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui une référence dans son métier.

Le garde du corps réajusta sa veste puis sa cravate et leva la main pour taper à la porte. Il fut interrompu avant de le faire par des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. Presque aussitôt, le jeune homme porta une main à l'arme qu'il avait toujours sur lui et qui reposait dans le holster sur sa poitrine. Il tendit ensuite l'oreille.

\- Va te faire foutre Sammy ! Je ne veux pas le voir et pendant que j'y suis, je ne veux plus te voir non plus. Tire toi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je finirais par regretter ensuite !

La voix était celle de Dean Winchester. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir déjà entendu pour le savoir. Il avait appris à analyser le ton employé par les gens afin de savoir exactement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Cela lui donnait un avantage certain. Et il était évident qu'il s'agissait de son potentiel client à la façon qu'il avait de hurler et d'employer le surnom de son frère. Il était évident également qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Castiel.

\- Dean, tu es en danger. Tu le sais … je le sais … tout le monde le sait. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur ta sécurité. Tu emploies des personnes pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Ce sera juste un employé de plus !

C'était Samuel, cette fois. Il était sur la défensive. Mais il paraissait sincèrement inquiet pour son frère. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il n'était très certainement pas dans le coup. Mais cela n'empêcherait pas Castiel d'enquêter sur lui aussi.

\- Je n'engage que des gens que je connais et lui je ne le connais pas …

\- Pas encore … mais laisse lui une chance, tenta Samuel.

\- Hors de question. Je ne veux pas de lui chez moi en permanence. C'est un étranger et tu sais que je ne suis jamais à l'aise avec les gens que je ne connais pas depuis longtemps. Bordel Sammy. J'ai dit non. Ce n'est pas assez clair pour toi ?

Castiel sourit vaguement, amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il était presque sûr qu'il serait capable de faire changer Dean Winchester d'avis. Il restait juste à déterminer s'il en avait ou non envie.

Il soupira longuement, prêt à frapper contre la porte à nouveau. Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps. Elle s'ouvrit brutalement sous ses yeux, le laissant statufié l'espace d'une seconde.

Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la personne qui l'avait ouverte. Dean Winchester. Castiel laissa retomber son bras contre son corps. Il avait vu une seule photo du jeune acteur pour savoir à qui il devait s'adresser en arrivant ici. Elle ne lui avait pas fait justice. Castiel l'avait trouvé séduisant sur le cliché. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Dean Winchester avait été mannequin au début de sa carrière. Puis il avait longuement tenu le rôle de playboy dans différentes séries plus ou moins intéressantes. Il avait percé majoritairement en raison de son apparence. De son physique. Avant que son talent ne soit enfin reconnu.

Mais en vrai, il était littéralement à tomber par terre. Castiel était parfaitement à même de le reconnaître. S'il avait connu Dean dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait même probablement cherché à le séduire. Et à le ramener chez lui. Mais il était un client – potentiel bien sûr mais un client tout de même – et cela interdisait à Castiel de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune acteur était plus grand que lui et également plus musclé. Il avait un visage aux traits fins et délicats. Presque féminins. Son visage n'avait aucun défaut. Il avait les yeux verts, le nez fin et droit, les pommettes hautes et des lèvres incroyablement charnues pour un homme. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés et soigneusement coiffés sur son crâne pour paraître décoiffés. Il avait également des tâches rousseurs sur le nez et les joues. Ses sourcils avait un dessin délicat qui laissait à penser qu'ils avaient peut être été épilés. L'ensemble était plaisant. Castiel ne pouvait que l'admettre.

Il étudia ensuite la tenue de Dean et sourit faiblement. Comme il s'y était attendu, le jeune acteur portait un jean parfaitement coupé pour le mettre en valeur et qu'il avait du acheter dans une boutique de luxe. Il avait également une chemise gris clair qui semblait soyeuse et dont le tissu était bien évidemment choisi pour épouser parfaitement les contours de son torse. Il avait du la payer une fortune. Mais Dean Winchester avait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Ce n'était donc pas une surprise. Il était en revanche pieds nus et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce détail amusant.

\- Oh, super timing vieux … adieu, lança Dean en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

Samuel protesta dans son dos et quand le jeune acteur fit mine de fermer la porte, Castiel fit un pas en avant pour se trouver dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était évident que son « client » avait deviné qui il était. Et il n'était effectivement pas du tout content de le trouver là.

\- Ecoutez, je ne veux surtout pas paraître malpoli mais je ne veux pas de vous ici et … j'aimerais assez que vous sortiez de chez moi maintenant.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire mettre à la porte aussi facilement. Il était intrigué par le jeune acteur. Et il restait persuadé qu'il serait capable de le convaincre de l'engager. Il lui fallait juste quelques minutes pour se présenter. Son charme naturel ferait le reste. Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un d'orgueilleux mais il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. Principalement sur ceux qui étaient gays comme lui. Il sourit à Dean mais ne bougea pas de l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Monsieur Winchester, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je me présente … Castiel Novak. Votre frère m'a fait part de votre problème et m'a demandé de venir vous voir. Je n'ai pas été engagé par lui et cette rencontre est juste un moyen de déterminer si nous sommes ou non compatibles. Je ne vous demande que quelques minutes de votre temps.

Dean relâcha alors la porte et croisa ses bras sur son torse avant de pousser un très long soupire qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

\- Monsieur Novak, je suis désolé mais mon frère n'avait pas à prendre une telle initiative sans me consulter au préalable et je suis dans le regret de décliner votre offre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec vous.

Castiel jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Samuel qui se trouvait derrière son frère. Il semblait agacé par son comportement. Mais il paraissait également mal à l'aise.

\- Dean, arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller à ta sécurité. Monsieur Novak est …

\- N'est pas le bienvenue. J'ai engagé Gadriel pour ça et il sait ce qu'il fait. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, protesta Dean aussitôt.

Castiel inclina alors la tête sur le côté et repensa au garde qu'il avait croisé en arrivant. Il était probablement compétent. Mais il avait commis une faute. Quelqu'un avait réussi à s'introduire sur la propriété sans qu'il ne le voit. C'était la preuve qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- Dean, tu es ridicule, lança Samuel en secouant la tête.

Le jeune acteur se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre à les écouter se disputer. Ils devaient discuter de choses importantes.

\- Messieurs, je suis désolé si je tombe mal. Mais laissez moi vous dire deux ou trois choses avant que je ne parte. Vous pourrez alors décider si oui ou non, vous acceptez de m'engager quand j'aurais terminé.

Dean lui fit face à nouveau. Pendant une seconde, il sembla hésiter à protester. Mais il finit par hocher la tête après avoir longuement étudié le garde du corps. Castiel avait conscience qu'il venait de marquer un point. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfoncer le clou.

\- Votre garde à l'entrée est probablement compétent mais il y a clairement des lacunes dans votre système de sécurité. Quelqu'un a réussi à s'introduire sur votre propriété et dans votre maison. Il a déjoué l'attention de votre garde et de votre alarme. Ce qui soulève bien évidemment plusieurs questions auxquelles il vous faudra trouver des réponses très vite. Tout d'abord … et je suis désolé de vous le dire … il est tout à fait possible que votre garde soit complice. Il est le seul à assurer votre sécurité et il a très bien pu laisser votre harceleur entrer. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors cela semble signifier que cet homme est doué. Et qu'il a étudié votre système de sécurité. Cela pourrait vouloir dire qu'il a travaillé à son installation. Ou qu'il a un complice qui l'a fait. Enfin, il est évident que vos caméras à l'entrée ont plusieurs angles morts. Vous avez trop de portes pour pouvoir toutes les surveiller et trop de fenêtres. Cet endroit est vulnérable … ce qui signifie que vous l'êtes aussi. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'expérimenté pour rectifier tout ceci et je peux vous garantir que je suis la personne la plus à même de réussir.

Castiel était satisfait de lui quand il eut terminé son petit monologue. Il avait visiblement eu de l'effet sur Samuel Winchester qui souriait derrière son frère. Dean, quant à lui, paraissait intrigué. Il relâcha finalement la porte puis s'écarta du passage et fit signe à Castiel d'entrer.

\- Je continue de penser que vous ne me serez d'aucune utilité mais j'avoue que vous savez vous montrer convaincant. Je vous laisse vingt minutes pour plaider votre cause. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir … je ne me laisserais pas facilement convaincre.

Castiel pénétra enfin dans la maison. Il observa rapidement autour de lui, aperçut les différents capteurs de mouvements qui déclenchaient l'alarme quand elle était activée puis toutes les portes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il avait appris à repérer toutes ces choses quand il avait commencé dans ce métier.

\- Je peux comprendre vos réticences Monsieur Winchester … commença Castiel, déterminé à se montrer convaincant.

\- Dean. Monsieur Winchester, c'est mon père. Appelez moi Dean.

Castiel n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer le prénom de ses clients. Il préférait maintenir une distance entre lui et eux afin de faire parfaitement son travail. Il trouvait qu'utiliser un prénom était quelque chose de bien trop personnel et intime. Mais il savait également que Dean Winchester n'employait que des gens qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Il supposait que l'appeler par son prénom le mettrait plus facilement à l'aise. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel savait parfaitement s'adapter.

\- Parfait, Dean. Je comprends vos réticences. Mais je peux vous garantir que je saurais me montrer discret. La plupart du temps, vous ne saurez même pas que je suis là.

Le jeune acteur haussa les épaules, visiblement peu convaincu. Il guida Castiel à travers une succession de portes. Le garde du corps dessina alors mentalement le plan du chemin employé afin de le mémoriser. Dean s'immobilisa finalement dans une immense pièce qui faisait visiblement office de salon. Elle était ouverte sur l'extérieur par plusieurs grandes baies vitrées. Un canapé en cuir trônait au centre et faisait face au téléviseur accroché au mur. Il y avait une table de billard dans un coin de la pièce et plusieurs bibliothèques sur un pan de mur. L'endroit était chaleureux et il était évident que Dean avait voulu le décorer lui même. Plusieurs cadres photos ornaient le mur à la gauche de Castiel.

\- Alors quoi Monsieur Novak ? Vous serez mon Kevin Costner ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur le jeune acteur. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas saisir les références que les gens faisaient autour de lui. Il savait que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de bizarre. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la télévision et de se tenir au courant de l'actualité pour être performant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir ce que vous cherchez à sous entendre par là, déclara t-il calmement.

Dean lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit place sur le fauteuil juste à côté. Il étendit ses longues jambes devant, ses pieds nus croisés.

\- Bodyguard ? Whitney Houston et Kevin Costner ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était un rite de passage quand on souhaite exercer votre métier, répliqua finalement le jeune acteur sans regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier appuya ses avants bras contre ses jambes et joignit ses mains entre ses genoux. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Samuel Winchester prendre place sur un autre fauteuil à sa droite. Mais il resta concentré sur son frère. C'était lui qu'il devait convaincre.

\- Désolé mais je ne regarde jamais la télévision, avoua t-il.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Castiel était habitué à ce type de réaction. Il savait que bien des gens le trouvaient bizarre. Il avait fini par l'accepter.

\- Oh alors cela signifie que vous n'avez vu aucun de mes films ? Demanda le jeune acteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel ne connaissait même pas son futur client avant que Gabriel ne lui demande de s'en occuper. Il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit ravi de l'entendre. Il préférait sans doute qu'on le connaisse et qu'on le reconnaisse. Les acteurs étaient généralement avides d'admiration.

\- Désolé mais votre nom ne m'était pas familier avant de rencontrer votre frère.

Dean éclata alors de rire et pendant une seconde, Castiel fut déstabilisé par son attitude. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et il devait admettre que cela avivait sa curiosité. Il avait réellement envie de travailler pour Dean à présent. Ne serait ce que pour percer le mystère qu'il représentait pour lui.

\- Je peux vous demander en quoi c'est drôle ? Lança t-il quand il fut évident que Dean trouvait la situation extrêmement amusante.

Le jeune acteur semblait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme. Castiel les utilisa pour continuer à regarder autour de lui. Il était évident que cette pièce était le cœur de la maison. L'endroit où Dean passait le plus clair de son temps quand il était chez lui. Il y avait ses affaires partout autour d'eux. Un scénario abandonné sur la table basse. Des vêtements jetés sur une chaise. Plusieurs DVDs éparpillés au pied de la télévision. L'endroit n'était pas nickel comme Castiel l'avait imaginé. Bien au contraire.

\- C'est … désolé, je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression que je me moquais de vous mais je suis juste … je suis juste habitué à ce que les gens me connaissent et … généralement, ils font en sorte de dire ce que je veux entendre et … je déteste ça. Je suis plutôt content de voir que vous ne me connaissez pas. Que vous n'êtes pas là uniquement parce que je suis célèbre et … un bon pour toi Sammy, lâcha finalement Dean quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Castiel pouvait comprendre Dean. Il se doutait que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'être sûr que les gens qui l'approchaient étaient bien intentionnés. Qu'il n'était pas là uniquement parce qu'il était célèbre et riche. Cela expliquait sans doute qu'il ne soit entouré que de personnes qui l'avaient connu avant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ce travail, sa méconnaissance de tout ce qui avait à voir de près ou de loin avec le show business était un atout. Castiel sourit.

\- Et bien si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous dire les choses que vous souhaitez entendre … bien au contraire, je suis plutôt connu pour mon honnêteté. Je dis les choses telles que je les pense. Que cela plaise ou non.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. Castiel espérait que la balance allait pencher en sa faveur. Il avait l'impression – et il ne se trompait jamais – que Dean était quelqu'un de fort et d'indépendant. Il ne devait pas être facile pour lui d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Mais s'il se montrait raisonnable et sensé, il ne pourrait qu'accepter que c'était le cas. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Ecoutez Monsieur Novak, je dois admettre que … que vous m'avez tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien même si vous devriez sourire plus souvent … et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que c'est à cause de vous mais … je ne veux pas de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi constamment. Je … je tiens bien trop à mon intimité et … je pense sincèrement que mon frère s'est inquiété inutilement.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que Dean cherchait à faire. Il était dans le déni. Admettre qu'on était en danger était difficile. C'était admettre notre mortalité. Le fait qu'on n'était pas invincible. Et pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Dean, c'était très certainement compliqué. Mais il allait devoir ouvrir les yeux sur sa situation. Sans quoi il courrait aux devants d'énormes dangers.

\- Dean, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite … si tu n'acceptes pour d'engager Monsieur Novak, je démissionne et tu devras te débrouiller seul. Je ne rigole pas tu sais ….

L'intervention de Samuel Winchester n'était sans doute pas la bienvenue. Mais Castiel ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de regarder Dean. Le jeune acteur avait l'air pensif. Et passablement énervé. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer ensuite. Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait pousser son frère. Si ses menaces étaient réelles. Castiel était prêt à parier que le jeune homme ne démissionnerait pas. Mais Dean, lui, semblait en douter.

\- Sammy, c'est un coup bas et c'est nul … même pour toi, jeta finalement le jeune acteur.

Castiel camoufla son sourire derrière sa main. Il était amusant d'être le témoin de la dynamique entre les deux frères. Il était évident qu'il y avait énormément d'amour entre eux. Qu'ils étaient extrêmement proches. Mais qu'ils se disputaient souvent. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de plus les connaître pour deviner qu'ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre. Deux opposés même.

\- Dean, la balle est dans ton camp … à toi de voir, déclara Sam après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean soupira avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de faire les cent pas de l'autre côté de la table basse. Castiel le suivit des yeux mais resta silencieux. Il savait que parler ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses à présent. Il était surpris de voir à quel point il tenait à convaincre Dean de l'engager. Il était venu ici uniquement pour satisfaire Gabriel. Et par curiosité également. Il était convaincu qu'il allait détester Dean à la minute où il le verrait. Mais il était fasciné par le jeune acteur. Et il avait envie de travailler pour lui. D'apprendre à le connaître.

\- Je suis sûr que ce type est … c'est juste un déséquilibré qui a voulu se rendre intéressant. Il n'ira jamais plus loin que ce qu'il a déjà fait et … je ne vois pas … je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'engager un garde du corps … c'est … c'est ridicule. Et je vais passer pour un petit con prétentieux auprès de toute la profession quand ils le sauront.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en suivant toujours Dean des yeux. Il était temps pour lui d'intervenir à nouveau.

\- Si chercher à vous protéger d'une menace existante fait de vous un « petit con prétentieux » comme vous dites, alors tant pis. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je suis persuadé que la menace est réelle. Cet homme s'en prend à vous depuis que vous avez avoué publiquement votre homosexualité. Il est évident qu'il ne le supporte pas. Et les gens comme lui sont capables du pire croyez moi. Je ne vous dis pas qu'il le fera mais juste que vous ne devriez pas le sous estimer.

Dean s'immobilisa alors et se tourna doucement vers Castiel. Il le regarda un moment avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Sam et de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ridicule … c'est … c'est totalement disproportionné ! S'écria t-il.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le moi Dean. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras personne pour veiller sur toi.

Castiel devait reconnaître que Samuel savait se montrer convaincant. Il jouait sur la corde sensible parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose à laquelle son frère ne pouvait résister. C'était futé. Et habile. La preuve qu'il connaissait Dean par cœur.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne. C'est … je veux bien vous laisser une chance. Mais pour un mois et à l'essai. Si on ne s'entend pas ou si je ne supporte pas votre présence constante, vous partirez. Et toi Sam, tu ne pourras rien me dire.

Sam hocha alors la tête pour donner son accord. Dean soupira longuement puis reporta son attention sur Castiel. Le garde du corps se leva du canapé et lui tendit la main. Il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de sceller le pacte qu'il venait de passer. Il sourit quand son client accepta de la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Je peux vous garantir que vous ne le regretterez pas, assura t-il ensuite.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu. Castiel pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il avait uniquement accepté pour faire plaisir à son frère. Mais il continuait de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le garde du corps allait devoir faire sorte de lui prouver le contraire. Mais il se sentait de taille à relever ce nouveau défi.

\- Ok, comment est ce que ça fonctionne ? Demanda Dean en relâchant la main de Castiel.

Ce dernier ajusta sa veste avant de reporter son attention sur son nouveau client.

\- Et bien, puisque je vais devoir veiller sur vous vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, il va être nécessaire que j'habite sous le même toit que vous. Je devrais également avoir en avance votre emploi du temps et tous les déplacements que vous avez prévus pour les prochains mois. Je vais enquêter sur tous vos employés et toutes les personnes dont vous croiserez la route. Je vérifierais le système de sécurité de votre maison et j'y apporterais toutes les modifications nécessaires. Oh, et j'aurais besoin que vous me disiez tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous … y compris les choses que vous pourriez juger non importantes.

Dean hocha la tête mais Castiel savait qu'il faisait uniquement ça parce que son frère était là pour les regarder. Dès qu'ils seraient seuls, le jeune acteur lui dirait probablement le fond de sa pensée. Et cela risquait d'être désagréable à entendre. Heureusement pour Castiel, il avait appris à gérer ce type de situations. Une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser dissuader.

\- Très bien, je vous fais visiter ? Demanda alors Dean en indiquant le reste de la pièce d'un signe de la tête.

Castiel acquiesça en souriant. Il avait conscience de ne pas être le bienvenue. Mais il allait se faire sa place dans cette maison. Et il mènerait sa mission à bien une fois de plus. Il n'était pas considéré comme le meilleur pour rien.


	2. Renseignements

**Bonjour,**

 **Deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire et à nouveau quelques tensions entre Dean et Castiel. Ce n'est que le début !**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous remercie bien sûr de me suivre à nouveau sur cette nouvelle aventure !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**A real hero de College and Electric Youth**

 **Chapitre 2 : Renseignements**

 _« Tous les grands sont doués d'intuition. Un vrai chef n'a besoin ni de tests psychologiques, ni de fiches de renseignements pour choisir ses subordonnés »_

 _Alexis Carel_

La visite de la maison de Dean fut aussi longue que Castiel l'avait craint. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle. L'endroit était immense et comportait de trop nombreuses entrées. Les pièces n'étaient pas équipées de caméras de surveillance et certaines fenêtres n'avaient pas de capteurs pour signaler si elles étaient ouvertes ou non. L'endroit était trop facile à infiltrer pour quiconque en avait vraiment envie.

Castiel n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce type de situation. D'ordinaire, il travaillait pour des gens qui avaient conscience d'être en danger. Des gens qui n'ignoraient pas qu'ils avaient de nombreux ennemis. Ils agissaient en conséquence avant même de faire appel à ses services. Il arrivait généralement chez eux et constatait que leur service de sécurité était parfait. Il y avait souvent des gardes armés. Des caméras dans chaque recoin. Il n'avait alors plus qu'à faire quelques modifications.

Mais avec Dean, il devait tout reprendre à zéro. C'était aussi pour ça que Castiel avait refusé jusque là de travailler avec des acteurs ou des chanteurs. Ils se croyaient invincibles. Pensaient bêtement que parce qu'une majorité de gens les aimaient, personne ne pouvait leur vouloir de mal. Ils vivaient dans l'ignorance et se croyaient à tort intouchables. Castiel détestait les gens qui étaient aussi aveugles.

Dean aurait du prendre conscience des risques et agir en conséquence. Il aurait du savoir qu'il existait des gens qui lui voulaient du mal. Il menait une carrière brillante mais il était devenu un symbole malgré lui. Le symbole d'une frange de la population qui continuait de vivre leurs préférences dans le secret. Castiel savait très bien ce que cela représentait. Il avait lui même longuement nié son homosexualité. Mais si les gens comme lui ne pouvaient avoir qu'admiration pour Dean, il ne fallait surtout pas ignorer ceux qui le considéraient comme un danger. Un danger pour leurs convictions et leur vision de la société. Dean s'était dessiné une immense cible sur la tête et attendait patiemment qu'on lui tire dessus. Il était stupide.

Castiel se garda toutefois de le lui dire. Il doutait que cela arrangerait les choses entre eux. Il pouvait déjà sentir de l'animosité chez son nouveau client. Dean n'était pas content de le savoir là. Il ne voulait pas de son aide. Il préférait mener sa vie en ignorant le danger. Parce qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il était vulnérable. Et Castiel trouvait cela tellement idiot qu'il en avait presque envie de rire.

Le garde du corps nota mentalement tous les points faibles de la maison à mesure qu'il les constatait. Il allait avoir besoin de refaire le tour plus tard et de faire une liste sur papier. Il appellerait ensuite la société de sécurité avec laquelle il travaillait régulièrement et leur demanderait probablement de venir. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de travail à faire sur la maison. Mais avant cela, il allait devoir faire accepter à Dean la réalité de sa situation.

Le jeune acteur lui montra chaque chambre – dix au total – puis toutes les pièces qui servaient de bureau, de salle de sport, de salon et de salle de jeu. Il lui fit également visiter la cuisine et le garage. Il y avait d'autres véhicules à l'intérieur. Plusieurs voitures de sport et deux motos. Castiel n'y connaissait pas grand chose dans ce domaine mais il pouvait deviner qu'elles coûtaient probablement très cher. Il se demandait pourquoi Dean avait besoin de tout cela.

Une fois le tour terminé, ils s'installèrent dans le bureau du jeune acteur pour discuter. Dean expliqua à Castiel qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui vivaient en permanence chez lui. Samuel – Sam avait précisé Dean, son frère détestant qu'on l'appelle par son prénom en entier – habitait sur place. Jo également. Garth avait une chambre et partageait son temps entre cette propriété et son appartement en ville. Les autres étaient là la plupart du temps de passage. Robert Singer était également très souvent présent pour de longues périodes de temps. C'était une énième mauvaise nouvelle.

Castiel savait combien il était important d'être entouré quand on menait le genre de vie que Dean menait. Il devait avoir besoin de soutien et de conseils. Mais les proches étaient souvent une faiblesse. Parce qu'ils représentaient un moyen de pression sur les gens qu'il protégeait. Parfois même une possibilité d'être trahi. Castiel était méfiant. Cela faisait partie de son métier. Et il savait parfaitement qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne quand on était menacé. Dean allait devoir accepter qu'il enquête sur chacune des personnes qui formaient son entourage immédiat. Et il savait que le jeune acteur ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle.

Castiel accepta le café que Dean lui proposa et en but quelques gorgées avant de reposer la tasse sur le bureau entre le jeune acteur et lui. L'endroit était plus formel et moins chaleureux que le salon où ils s'étaient parlés plus tôt. Castiel savait que son nouveau client avait choisi de le faire venir ici pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Pour lui rappeler qu'il était le chef dans cette histoire. Que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer ou non. Il tentait de l'impressionner. Peut être même de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Castiel se fichait de tout ça. Il avait travaillé avec des hommes politiques bien plus intimidants que Dean. Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner.  
Le garde du corps observa la pièce pendant quelques secondes en silence. Deux fenêtres sans capteur. Une cheminée. Deux portes. Une donnant sur le couloir et une sur un petite pièce qui servait de seconde chambre pour Dean. Il y avait quelques tableaux sur les murs. Une étagère remplie de prix que le jeune acteur avait reçus au cours de sa carrière. Certains étaient des trophées sportifs. Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer le genre d'adolescent que Dean avait été. Un de ceux que le garde du corps détestait quand il était lui même à l'école. Populaire. Séduisant. Sportif. Et généralement un tyran pour ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans le moule.

Dean le laissa faire sans inspection sans protester. Il ne semblait pas décidé à prendre la parole. Castiel savait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas.

\- Votre système de sécurité laisse clairement à désirer Dean. J'ai constaté de nombreux … de trop nombreux points faibles durant notre visite. Il va falloir apporter de nombreuses modifications.

Dean grimaça une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je me sens parfaitement en sécurité chez moi, répliqua t-il ensuite.

Castiel savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Dean ne pensait pas être en danger de mort. Il était persuadé que son harceleur ne cherchait qu'à lui faire peur mais qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin que quelques menaces en l'air. Mais il ne se sentait pas tant en sécurité qu'il le prétendait. C'était évident.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors permettez moi de vous dire que vous avez tort. Quelqu'un s'est introduit chez vous récemment et personne ne l'a vu faire. Il me semble que c'est une raison suffisante pour revoir la façon dont votre maison est surveillée et sécurisée.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous me conseillez de me barricader quelque part et de m'entourer d'hommes armés ? Je suis acteur Monsieur Novak, pas le président des Etats Unis.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il savait bien que la menace n'était pas la même. Il n'avait jamais travaillé pour le président des Etats Unis. Mais il avait été engagé par quelques hommes politiques qui occupaient des postes importants. Il était parfaitement au fait des menaces qui pesaient sur eux. Il avait fait face à des groupes armés. Des terroristes déterminés à tuer et entraînés à ne pas laisser de traces. Il savait bien que l'homme qui harcelait Dean n'était pas aussi dangereux que ces hommes. Mais il n'en était pas moins capable de tout. Et Castiel continuait de penser qu'il représentait une menace majeure. Un fanatique restait un fanatique. Peu importait les convictions qui l'animaient.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera nécessaire d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités. Mais il est dangereux d'ignorer la menace qui pèse sur vous.

Dean soupira à nouveau avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Castiel et semblait chercher à lui faire détourner le regard en premier. C'était un petit jeu pour assurer sa position dominante entre eux. Mais le garde du corps n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Il soutint donc le regard de son client jusqu'à ce que ce dernier baisse finalement la tête. Castiel ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Il est hors de question que ma vie soit bouleversée par cet homme … ou par vous. Je veux pouvoir aller et venir à ma guise. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'annuler un seul de mes rendez vous parce que vous pensez que ce n'est pas sûr.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Il avait la sensation que Dean ne comprenait pas du tout le but recherché. Il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de vivre. Bien au contraire. Il décida donc de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous interdire quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, c'est même tout le contraire. Mon rôle est de faire en sorte que vous puissiez mener votre vie normalement. Mais tout en étant parfaitement en sécurité.

\- Et si la police ne retrouve pas cet homme ? Quoi ? Vous resterez ici indéfiniment ?

Castiel n'avait jamais eu d'assignation qui avait durée plus de six ou huit mois. Généralement, la menace finissait par être clairement définie et éliminée. Il n'était alors plus utile et partait. Il espérait que ce serait le cas avec Dean. Il ne se voyait pas travailler pour lui indéfiniment. Il était presque sûr qu'il finirait par le tuer si c'était le cas.

\- Croyez moi, vous n'aurez pas à me supporter très longtemps. Cet homme finira forcément par faire une erreur et je serais là pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Ensuite, vous pourrez m'oublier et je pourrais trouver un autre client.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers une table dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa une carafe qui contenait un liquide ambré. De l'alcool très certainement. Du whisky probablement. Il en versa une quantité généreuse dans son café avant de porter la tasse à sa bouche. Castiel se garda bien de dire qu'il était probablement trop tôt pour boire de l'alcool. Après tout, Dean était adulte.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Je sors beaucoup et je rencontre énormément de gens tous les jours. Il est hors de question que vous les interrogiez tous. La plupart sont des personnes dont j'ai besoin pour continuer de travailler. Si vous les faites fuir, je vous le ferais payer.

Castiel sourit à nouveau. Il était amusé par le comportement de son client. Il savait très bien que sa présence l'énervait au plus haut point. Et ses menaces étaient risibles. Castiel était plus fort que lui et plus entraîné. Dean ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Je ne veux pas de vous ici et je ne ferais pas en sorte de vous aider à vous intégrer. Pas plus que je ne ferais tout pour vous mettre à l'aise. Il faudra vous y faire.

Castiel reprit sa tasse de café et en but une longue gorgée. Il était presque sûr que son calme énervait plus encore Dean. Le jeune acteur cherchait à le pousser à partir. A baisser les bras avant même de commencer son travail. Il ne réussirait pas.

\- J'ai bien compris que ma présence vous gênait. Croyez moi, je suis parfaitement capable de me faire discret. Je suis presque sûr que vous finirez par oublier ma présence rapidement.

C'était une des choses que ses anciens clients lui disaient souvent. Castiel savait se rendre invisible. Il savait se faire oublier. C'était aussi ce qui faisait sa force. Les gens ne se méfiaient pas forcément de lui. Et ils avaient tort.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr de … enfin, je ne veux pas vous faire de peine mais … vous n'avez pas vraiment le profil d'un garde du corps. Pour commencer, vous être trop petit et … vous ne m'avez pas l'air très musclé. J'imaginais autre chose.

Castiel avait déjà entendu tout cela. Et il avait appris à ne pas s'énerver à chaque fois qu'on faisait référence à son physique. Même si cela continuait de le mettre hors de lui.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être immense ou exagérément musclé pour savoir se défendre. Je suis extrêmement compétent Dean. N'en doutez surtout pas.

\- Si vous le dites, accepta le jeune acteur en revenant s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il y avait plusieurs papiers éparpillés dessus. Sur certains étaient notés en gros et en rouge le mot « confidentiel ». Des scénarios probablement. D'autres comportaient plusieurs annotations probablement écrites de la main de Dean. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont un acteur travaillait au quotidien. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait constituer la journée de son client quand il n'était pas sur un tournage.

\- Parfait et maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais assez qu'on se mette au travail. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

Dean lui fit signe de parler de la main. Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Castiel n'y prêta pas attention.

\- J'aimerais commencer par en savoir plus sur vos proches. Je sais que vous les connaissez tous depuis un moment mais ils restent une menace pour votre sécurité.

En entendant cela, Dean releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Castiel savait que les gens n'aimaient pas qu'on leur dise que leurs amis étaient un danger. Généralement, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient au contraire une bonne chose. Ils représentaient la sécurité. La promesse d'une vie normale malgré la célébrité.

\- Désolé de vous le dire, mais on dirait le discours d'un homme qui n'a visiblement aucun ami. C'est triste pour vous mais ce n'est pas une raison d'être jaloux, commenta alors Dean.

Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par ce qui était clairement une critique. Son client cherchait définitivement à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il ne réussirait pas. Mais son insistance commençait à énerver le garde du corps.

\- J'ai des amis, assura t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai non plus.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et vous les avez fait passer au détecteur de mensonge avant de décider de les garder près de vous ? Parce que si c'est ce que vous envisagez avec les miens, je préfère vous dire tout de suite que c'est hors de question.

Castiel sourit en s'adossant à sa chaise.

\- Le détecteur de mensonge n'est pas infaillible Dean. Je préfère ne pas y avoir recours. Je suis quelqu'un d'intuitif et je suis généralement capable de savoir rapidement si oui ou non quelqu'un est bien intentionné. Il suffit de savoir reconnaître les signes.

Pendant une seconde, Dean sembla déstabilisé. Il s'était probablement attendu à ce que Castiel s'emporte. Mais le garde du corps restait calme en toutes circonstances. Même quand on l'attaquait personnellement.

\- Vos amis ont tellement de chance de vous avoir, jeta finalement Dean après quelques secondes de silence, l'ironie évidente dans son ton.

\- Ils ne se plaignent pas, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

A vrai dire, il n'avait qu'un seul ami. Il n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Il travaillait beaucoup et n'avait que très peu de temps à consacrer aux interactions sociales. Gabriel le faisait rire et le poussait à sortir quand il le pouvait. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Très bien, maintenant que nous avons éclairci ce point, revenons en à votre entourage. Je veux que vous me parliez de chacune des personnes qui sont amenés à venir chez vous. A commencer par votre frère.

Castiel aurait probablement du commencer par quelqu'un d'autre. Il se doutait que Dean n'apprécierait pas qu'il sous entende quoi que ce soit sur son frère. Ils étaient visiblement très proches l'un de l'autre. Mais le garde du corps savait – et il l'avait vécu lui même – qu'il était crucial de se méfier des membres de sa famille. Après tout, on ne les choisissait pas. Et ils se révélaient la plupart du temps plus cruels encore que des inconnus.

\- Sammy est mon petit frère et il est au dessus de tous soupçons. Il est mon agent et mon meilleur ami. Il ne vous aurait jamais engagé si toutefois il me voulait du mal. Et … je l'ai élevé alors il n'a absolument aucun secret pour moi.

\- Il est marié ? Fiancé ?

Dean soupira pour la centième fois depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau avant de secouer la tête.

\- Il était fiancé mais Jess … elle est décédée. Depuis, il est seul. Vous voulez les détails sordides ?

Castiel se chargerait d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire en s'adressant à la police. Il était connu de beaucoup d'inspecteurs à Los Angeles. Et il obtiendrait toutes les informations nécessaires. Il n'avait pas besoin de les demander à son client. Il supposait que le sujet devait être sensible.

\- Célibataire donc, déclara t-il avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Célibataire oui. Pourquoi ? Il vous intéresse ?

C'était une nouvelle pique et Castiel choisit une nouvelle fois de ne pas la relever. Il laissa quelques secondes à Dean pour se calmer avant de choisir d'enchaîner avec ses questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur Gadriel ?

Dean vida sa tasse de café d'une traite avant de l'observer durant de longues secondes. Castiel ne chercha pas à le brusquer. Il savait que cela ne donnerait rien de bon.

\- Je l'ai engagé il y a deux ans. Il était une unité spéciale, ne me demandez pas laquelle, je crois … dans l'armée. Il l'a quittée après une blessure et depuis, il … il travaillait dans un bar. Il m'a été recommandé par quelqu'un et je n'ai rien à redire sur son travail depuis qu'il est là. Il n'est pas forcément très souriant et parfois, il est … étrange mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il était surpris de constater que son client ne savait presque rien sur l'homme qui était visiblement chargé de sa sécurité. Il n'avait pas fait de recherche. Pas plus qu'il n'avait étudié son dossier. Il s'était contenté de croire ce que quelqu'un lui avait dit. Le garde du corps allait devoir se pencher sur le cas de l'ex militaire rapidement. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment le concernant. La première chose qu'il allait devoir chercher était la vraie raison de son départ de l'armée. Il était presque sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une blessure.

\- Parlez moi de votre jardinier, lança t-il ensuite pour encourager Dean à reprendre la parole.

Le jeune acteur le fit après un énième long – très long – soupire.

\- Il n'est pas jardinier mais paysagiste et il s'appelle Garth … Garth Fitzgerald. Je le connais depuis que j'ai seize ans et c'est un ami proche. Il est doué dans ce qu'il fait. C'est le meilleur. Je sais tout de lui. Je veux dire … on a tout de suite accroché même si on était totalement différent. C'était un élève brillant et j'étais loin d'être aussi intelligent que lui. Il m'a beaucoup aidé au collège. Je lui dois beaucoup. Il est avec moi depuis le début.

\- Il vit chez vous ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de reculer sa chaise pour croiser ses jambes. Il semblait toujours en colère. Mais parler de ses proches le faisait sourire. Il les aimait sincèrement. Castiel pouvait le lire sur son visage. Et dans la façon dont ses yeux brillaient dès qu'il parlait d'eux. Le garde du corps espérait sincèrement qu'aucun ne l'avait trahi. Il serait difficile pour lui de s'en remettre si c'était le cas.

\- Pas vraiment non. Il a sa chambre mais il partage son temps entre la maison et son appartement. Je crois juste qu'il a parfois besoin de retrouver un peu de calme. Les choses vont très vite ici et ma vie est … disons que c'est la folie. Garth aime le calme. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est devenu paysagiste. Il a une fascination maladive pour la nature. Il n'aime pas … il n'aime pas le strass et les paillettes qui vont de paire avec mon choix de carrière. Alors quand les choses deviennent trop … animées, il part pour quelques jours.

Castiel allait avoir besoin de savoir exactement ce que Garth faisait quand il quittait la maison. Il serait intéressant de demander à quelqu'un de le suivre. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'utilisait pas son temps libre pour contacter l'homme qui menaçait Dean. Le jeune paysagiste ne semblait pas être une menace. Mais Castiel préférait rester méfiant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'apprendre sur Benny ?

C'était un sujet sensible. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Dean et Benny avaient eu une longue histoire et même si la séparation s'était faite en de bons termes, elle était peut être encore douloureuse. Mais Castiel devait aborder ce sujet. Benny pouvait parfaitement avoir décidé de se venger de son ex. Il lui avait longtemps demandé de révéler qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais ce n'était qu'après leur séparation que Dean avait fait son coming out. Il était possible que son ex lui en veuille.

\- Benny Laffite est mon ex et également un ami. On s'est rencontré au tout début de ma carrière. Je commençais juste à percer et lui était cuisinier dans un restaurant que je fréquentais souvent. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas et lui qui a pris toutes les initiatives. A l'époque, je refusais d'admettre que je pouvais être gay. Mais il a insisté. On a été ensemble pendant six ans. C'était bien. Mais je ne voulais pas que cela soit public et lui en avait assez de se cacher. Je crois que ça a fini par tuer les sentiments qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre. On s'est séparés il y a quelques mois. Mais on continue à se voir régulièrement. C'est … il a son propre restaurant à présent. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Castiel allait avoir besoin de se renseigner sur l'établissement que Benny dirigeait. Il était parfaitement envisageable qu'il ait rencontré des soucis financiers. Qu'il ait choisi d'en soutirer un maximum à Dean en le faisant chanter … en lui faisant peur. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de demande de ce genre mais Castiel ne pouvait écarter aucune hypothèse. Benny avait plusieurs raisons de s'en prendre à son ex. Il était un suspect important dans cette histoire.

\- Vous vous fichez de ce que je vous dis n'est ce pas ? Vous allez enquêter sur tout le monde même si je vous assure qu'ils ne sont pas impliqués ?

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il était totalement inutile de mentir. Dean devait savoir qu'il se renseignerait sur ses proches. C'était la procédure habituelle. Peu importait que cela l'énerve. Il en allait de sa sécurité et il devrait finir par l'accepter. Mais pour le moment, il était en colère.

\- Je vous l'ai dit … les proches sont le plus souvent une faiblesse. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que l'un d'entre eux est à l'origine des menaces reçues mais … c'est une possibilité. Et il est également possible que votre harceleur s'en prenne à eux pour vous atteindre. J'ai besoin d'en savoir un maximum sur eux afin de m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

Dean sortit alors un paquet de cigarettes d'un tiroir de son bureau. Il batailla ensuite plusieurs secondes avec son briquet avant de réussir à l'allumer. Castiel recula aussitôt pour ne pas recevoir la fumée en plein visage. Il savait que Dean ne lui avait pas demandé si cela le dérangeait volontairement. Il ne dit rien.

\- Parlons de votre assistante maintenant, lança t-il en regardant Dean expirer la fumée par le nez.

Le jeune acteur leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé.

\- Jo … Joanna Beth Harvelle pour être plus exact mais je ne peux que vous encourager vivement à l'appeler Jo … elle … c'est comme ma petite sœur. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est née. On a grandi côte à côte et sa mère … Ellen … est comme une mère pour moi aussi. Je lui ai proposé de travailler pour moi quand j'ai commencé à avoir du succès principalement parce qu'Ellen était inquiète pour elle. C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en apprenant cela. C'était un point qu'il devait absolument éclaircir.

\- Comment ça inquiète ?

Dean tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant de chasser sa cendre dans sa tasse vide. Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres et Castiel détourna les yeux pour la première fois. Il était suffisamment à l'aise avec ses choix de vie pour reconnaître que Dean était séduisant. Il ne devait toutefois pas se laisser distraire. Dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de séduire Dean. De le ramener chez lui et de coucher avec lui. Mais il était son client et cela n'était définitivement pas à l'ordre du jour.

\- Jo avait de mauvaises fréquentations. Sa mère tient un bar pour routiers et pour les gens de passage et sa fille avait tendance à être fascinée par ces hommes. Elle ne voulait pas s'installer et détestait l'idée même de mener une vie stable. Ellen espérait qu'en travaillant pour moi, elle reviendrait sur sa décision de partir pour découvrir le monde. De toute évidence, ça a marché puisqu'elle vit à présent chez moi. Mais n'allez pas imaginer qu'elle représente une menace simplement parce qu'elle fréquentait des gens peu recommandables quand elle était encore trop jeune pour réellement savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. C'était une gamine influençable et elle a changé.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il allait vérifier tout cela bien sûr. Mais pour le moment, il nota mentalement tout ce que Dean lui apprenait.

\- Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

\- Personne à ma connaissance. Elle sort beaucoup mais elle n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse.

Castiel était un peu dans le même genre de situation qu'elle. Il refusait de s'engager avec quelqu'un et se contentait d'aventures d'un soir. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne jugerait pas Jo sur ce point. Mais il allait toutefois devoir s'assurer qu'elle ne fréquentait pas des gens qui chercheraient à l'utiliser pour atteindre Dean.

\- Très bien … Robert Singer maintenant. Vous êtes proches ?

Quand il prononça ce nom, Castiel vit le visage de Dean se détendre considérablement. Le garde du corps nota ce détail. De toute évidence, il existait un lien particulier entre le jeune acteur et l'homme qu'il avait engagé pour s'occuper de ses nombreuses voitures.

\- Bobby est … ok, c'est comme un père pour moi. Il m'a quasiment élevé. Je suppose que vous le savez déjà mais mes parents sont … ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans et mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment occupé de nous. Il s'est tué il y a quelques années. Bobby était celui chez qui on vivait quand on était enfants. Il avait un garage et … il m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur les voitures. Quand je suis venu habiter ici, je lui ai demandé de me suivre. J'avais besoin de lui et … je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Castiel comprenait mieux à présent la réaction du jeune acteur quand il avait évoqué Bobby. Le garde du corps n'avait pas l'intention de rayer cet homme de la liste des suspects. Mais il ne le voyait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit contre Dean. Du moins, c'était ce que son intuition lui disait. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Elle ne le trompait jamais.

\- Il doit avoir beaucoup de travail. J'ai vu que vous aviez beaucoup de voitures et de motos dans votre garage.

Dean sourit, visiblement soulagé que Castiel n'insiste pas sur Bobby. Le garde du corps enquêterait sur lui. Mais il était inutile d'interroger son client plus amplement sur celui qui était un peu comme son « père ».

\- La plupart ne sont pas réellement à moi. Je les ai achetés mais je ne les conduis jamais. Il y en a une à Sammy et une pour Jo. Et … à vrai dire, la seule voiture que j'utilise vraiment quand je conduis est la Chevrolet qui se trouve à l'extérieur. C'était celle de mon père. Mais elle ne fait pas suffisamment … luxueuse selon certains. Alors j'avais besoin d'un autre véhicule pour mes rendez vous. Les motos sont celles de Benny. Je les garde pour lui parce qu'il n'a nul part où les entreposer et il ne s'en sert que rarement.

Castiel repensa alors à l'énorme voiture noire qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant. Il avait tout de suite pensé en la voyant qu'elle faisait tâche dans le décor. Elle était ancienne mais pas suffisamment pour faire partie d'une collection. Elle était parfaitement entretenue et visiblement en état de marche. Mais il avait imaginé Dean au volant d'une Ferrarri ou d'une Porsche. Certainement pas d'une vieille Chevrolet. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

\- Les apparences sont importantes dans votre métier, constata t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il tenait toujours son mégot entre ses doigts mais il était éteint depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir réalisé.

\- Elles le sont beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis. C'est une des choses que je déteste dans mon métier. Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour avoir une belle voiture ou une belle maison. J'aime ce que je fais parce que j'adore l'idée d'incarner un personnage … d'apprendre à le connaître … de lui construire une histoire … une personnalité. Alors bien sûr, l'argent facilite grandement les choses. Je ne m'en plains pas. Mais il complique aussi beaucoup les relations que je peux être amené à avoir avec les gens. Ils se font des idées. Il m'imaginent prétentieux et arrogant. Superficiel. Ils se trompent. Je continuerais ce métier même si je devais le faire gratuitement.

Castiel se sentit un peu honteux en constatant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé en apprenant qu'il allait être amené à rencontrer Dean. C'était l'image qu'il avait de toutes les personnes qui gravitaient dans ce milieu. Il savait que c'était probablement faux pour certains. Mais c'était vrai pour la plupart. Il était déterminé à laisser une chance à Dean de lui prouver qu'il était différent des autres.

\- Ca ne doit pas être facile je suppose, admit il en reportant son attention sur son client.

Dean ricana une seconde.

\- Ca ne l'est pas non. Mais je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. Il y a plus malheureux que moi. Ce serait indécent de ma part de me morfondre quand il y a des gens qui meurent de faim partout dans le monde.

Castiel aimait ce qu'il entendait. Mais il savait que certains ne tenaient ces propos que pour faire penser qu'ils se souciaient des autres. Pour donner une bonne image d'eux même. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas de Dean.

\- D'où votre engagement, souleva t-il, curieux.

\- D'où mon engagement oui, approuva Dean. J'ai de l'argent et un nom connu de beaucoup. J'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de l'utiliser pour aider les autres. J'en suis là grâce à ces gens. Je leur dois tout. Je veux juste le leur rendre autant que possible.

Castiel avait conscience que la conversation avait dévié de son but originel. Mais il était fasciné par ce que Dean disait. Fasciné par la personne qui se cachait derrière l'acteur connu. Il avait envie de connaître cet homme. Envie d'en savoir plus son passé. Sur ses blessures. Sur ses rêves. Et c'était dangereux. Parce qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'impliquer. Il ne devait pas voir Dean comme un ami – ou plus d'ailleurs – quand il était avant tout un client.

Le garde du corps hocha donc la tête avant de choisir d'en revenir à son interrogatoire.

\- On m'a également dit que vous aviez une conseillère en image … Pamela Barnes ?

Dean sourit en entendant ce nom. S'il n'avait pas été gay, Castiel l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir un faible pour elle.

\- Pamela est géniale. Je la connais depuis quatre ans. C'était une amie de Bobby. Elle … elle est médium aussi même si j'ai un peu de mal à croire à tout cela. On a les mêmes goûts en matière de musique et elle sait ce qui est à la mode ou non. Je lui fais confiance sur ce point. C'est pour ça que je l'ai engagée. Si j'étais hétéro, je tenterais probablement de la mettre dans mon lit.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire et pendant une seconde, le sourire de Dean s'élargit plus encore. Il redevint toutefois sérieux assez rapidement.

\- Pamela a vécu longtemps avec un homme qui la battait. Elle est forte mais elle a vécu l'enfer. Je vous interdis de parler de tout ça avec elle. Je vous interdis de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs quand elle commence juste à s'en remettre.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il était consciencieux et n'épargnait personne. Mais il n'était pas un monstre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à la jeune femme en évoquant son passé avec elle. Il allait toutefois devoir se pencher sur le sujet. Si son ex était toujours en liberté, il pouvait parfaitement être l'auteur de ces menaces.

\- Je peux vous garantir que je ne ferais rien pour la mettre mal à l'aise ou raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien de plus.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes amenées à venir régulièrement chez vous et que nous n'aurions pas encore évoquées ensemble ? Demanda le garde du corps pour changer de sujet.

Son client prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il en profita pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette qu'il commença à fumer en silence. Castiel le laissa une nouvelle fois faire. Il utilisa ce temps pour observer le jeune acteur. Il n'aurait pas du. Car il était attiré physiquement par lui. C'était une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée en choisissant de le rencontrer. Il savait se contenir. Il était parfaitement capable de côtoyer un homme séduisant sans se jeter sur lui. Mais c'était tout de même un problème. Il allait vivre avec Dean. Allait être amené à en apprendre beaucoup sur lui. A le voir dans toutes les situations. Et son attirance ne devait surtout pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

\- Et bien il y a les femmes de ménage qui viennent plusieurs fois par semaine. Je vous donnerais le nom de la société qui les emploie et leur planning mais … non, c'est tout.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Ils avaient franchi une première étape. Castiel allait devoir à présent se mettre au travail. Il avait quelques recherches à faire afin d'écarter les proches de Dean de la liste des suspects. Il avait également besoin de contacter la société de sécurité pour faire vérifier l'installation. Il avait beaucoup de choses à mettre en place.

\- Je vais demander à Gabriel de faire livrer mes affaires. Je dois m'installer aujourd'hui afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

\- Vous allez vraiment vivre chez moi alors ?

Dean semblait surpris même s'ils en avaient parlé un peu plus tôt. Castiel savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de faire entrer un inconnu dans sa maison. De cohabiter avec lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Mais c'était nécessaire.

\- Considérez moi comme un employé de plus si cela peut rendre les choses plus faciles pour vous, proposa Castiel en souriant.

Le jeune acteur soupira à nouveau.

\- Vous êtes un employé de plus, rétorqua t-il un peu froidement. Mais tous mes employés ne vivent pas chez moi … uniquement ceux que j'apprécie et que je connais.

Castiel ne cherchait pas à se faire apprécier de Dean. Il n'était pas là pour devenir son ami ou son confident. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème qu'il ne le voit que comme un employé. Un subordonné.

\- Je sais que l'idée ne vous plait pas et je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire mon travail et de le faire bien.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir … je me couche très tard et je me lève généralement très tôt. Je suis bruyant et souvent de mauvaise humeur … surtout le matin. Je suis presque sûr que vous ne pourrez plus me supporter après la première semaine.

Castiel sourit, amusé par cette énième tentative de Dean de lui faire prendre la fuite. C'était idiot et n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner. Mais le jeune acteur était tenace.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, peu importe que vous m'appréciez ou non Dean. Et l'inverse est également vrai. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprécier pour vous protéger. Ce serait un plus qu'on puisse s'entendre ou au moins se supporter parce qu'on va être amené à se voir souvent mais … je ferais avec ce que vous me donnerez.

Dean acquiesça toujours sans regarder Castiel. Ce dernier se sentit alors obligé de reprendre la parole.

\- Quant à votre emploi du temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'adapterais. Je ne veux pas que vous changiez vos habitudes pour moi.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répliqua Dean en se levant de sa chaise.

Il termina rapidement sa cigarette avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Très bien je vais vous montrer votre chambre alors. J'ai du travail qui m'attend et pas de temps à perdre.

Castiel se leva à son tour et suivit Dean à l'extérieur du bureau. Ils remontèrent un premier couloir puis une second avant de descendre les escaliers. Le jeune acteur passa devant sa chambre et s'arrêta vers la porte de la pièce adjacente.

\- J'aurais préféré vous installer à l'opposé de ma chambre mais je suppose que vous allez insister pour rester proche de moi, constata t-il un peu à contre cœur.

Castiel acquiesça alors.

\- Il serait préférable que je ne sois pas loin effectivement. Il faut que je puisse intervenir rapidement si nécessaire.

Dean secoua la tête puis ouvrit la porte. Castiel pénétra alors dans la pièce qui allait lui servir de chambre pour les prochaines semaines. L'endroit était spacieux et joliment décoré. Le lit était immense et semblait particulièrement confortable. L'argent avait visiblement du bon.

\- Vous avez votre propre salle de bains et un dressing pour vos affaires. J'espère que ça vous ira.

Castiel avait vécu dans des endroits bien pires que celui là. Il avait un appartement dont la surface totale devait à peine dépasser celle de cette pièce. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre. De surcroît, il ne passerait probablement que très peu de temps dans cet endroit. Il aurait plus important à faire.

\- Bon et bien … je … je vais vous laisser vous familiariser avec les lieux et je … je dois retourner travailler. Si vous me cherchez, je serais dans mon bureau. Evitez de me déranger si possible. Si vous avez la moindre question, adressez vous à Sam. C'est lui qui est responsable de vous à partir de maintenant.

Sur ces mots, Dean quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit. Le garde du corps le regarda partir avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. La vue était agréable et donnait sur l'immense terrain derrière la maison. Il y avait une piscine pas loin. Et une vaste terrasse. C'était un bel endroit. Castiel ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il n'aimait pas forcément les grands espaces. Ils comportaient trop de cachettes.

Le garde du corps soupira puis visita le reste de la pièce. Le dressing était suffisamment grand pour ses affaires. La salle de bains était parfaitement équipée et visiblement neuve. Castiel doutait que quelqu'un ait déjà utilisé cette chambre. Dean devait préférer avoir ses proches un peu plus loin. C'était un moyen de préserver son intimité. Mais à présent, il ne serait plus séparé de Castiel que par un mur.

Castiel sortit de la salle de bains puis s'assit sur le lit. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone de sa poche et appela Gabriel. Son ami fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait choisi d'accepter de travailler pour Dean. Il accepta de lui faire livrer ses affaires puis lui fit promettre de le tenir rapidement au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Castiel le lui jura avant de raccrocher.

Il appela ensuite la société de sécurité avec laquelle il travaillait et demanda à ce qu'un technicien passe le lendemain pour faire les modifications nécessaires. Il était inutile de le faire venir immédiatement. Castiel devait encore refaire le tour de la maison et noter soigneusement tous ses points faibles. Il devait ensuite rencontrer les amis de Dean présents dans la maison et se présenter à eux. Castiel voulait s'intégrer pour ne pas avoir à se soucier d'eux. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur sa mission et cela nécessitait qu'il fasse parti du décor. Qu'il se fonde dans le moule et se fasse oublier.

Le garde du corps s'allongea finalement sur le lit et prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer toutes les choses que Dean lui avait dites depuis leur rencontre. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Evident que le jeune acteur ferait tout pour le pousser à bout. Pour le contraindre à démissionner. Dean était quelqu'un de tenace et de buté. Mais Castiel l'était plus encore. Il n'avait jamais échoué avant et n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant.


	3. Provocation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 3ème chapitre et Dean tente à nouveau de provoquer Castiel. Il y arrive presque d'ailleurs ...**

 **Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai déjà dit mais cette histoire est écrite du point de vue de Castiel uniquement. J'aime assez l'idée qu'on soit dans sa tête tout du long.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi les amis !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Shut up de Simple Plan**

 **Chapitre 3 : Provocation**

 _« Prudence et langueur ont vaincu plus de résistance qu'audace et provocation »_

 _Jacques Lamarche_

Castiel avait connu des clients qui avaient tenté de lui résister. Il était passé outre leurs regards méprisants et leurs remarques désobligeantes. Certains avaient tenté de le faire fuir. Mais tous revenaient à la raison après quelques jours. Ils se savaient en danger et agissaient en conséquence. Malgré leur mauvaise volonté apparente, ils laissaient toujours Castiel faire son travail. Le garde du corps savait comment leur parler pour les convaincre. Comment traiter le problème pour qu'il disparaisse.

Mais Dean semblait plus déterminé qu'eux. Il semblait convaincu qu'il finirait par gagner ce petit combat dans lequel il s'était lancé contre Castiel. Il se pensait plus fort que le garde du corps. C'était une erreur. Et c'était stupide. Mais puisque le jeune acteur ne semblait pas encore l'avoir compris, Castiel devait prendre sur lui et conserver son calme malgré tout.

Tout avait commencé le jour même de l'arrivée du garde du corps. Dean s'était montré totalement honnête avec lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa présence. Ne voulait pas le voir habiter chez lui. Il ne se pensait pas en danger et jugeait l'initiative de son frère inutile et stupide. Castiel l'avait laissé se plaindre et le critiquer. Il s'était contenté de répéter encore et encore que Dean ne devait pas ignorer les menaces. Qu'il se ferait discret. Qu'il n'interférerait pas dans sa vie. Le jeune acteur avait alors semblé accepter, à contre cœur, qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la présence du garde du corps.

Castiel avait alors utilisé le reste de la journée pour parler avec chacun des employés de Dean. Il avait rencontré Jo, Bobby, Pamela et Garth. Tous lui avaient semblé inquiets pour le jeune acteur. Ils paraissaient content de savoir Castiel présent. Le garde du corps les avait jugés sincères. Il pensait pouvoir les écarter de la liste de ses suspects rapidement. Il avait encore quelques recherches à faire les concernant. Mais il était presque sûr qu'ils étaient hors de cause.

Benny n'était pas présent et Castiel continuait de penser qu'il pouvait être impliqué. Il avait décidé d'orienter ses recherches sur lui et Gadriel en premier lieu.

Sam s'était fait un plaisir de l'accompagner durant le second tour qu'il avait fait de la propriété. Il avait pris des notes pour lui sans se plaindre. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu apprécier le jeune homme dans d'autres circonstances. Sam était quelqu'un de drôle et d'intelligent. Il était visiblement très concerné par la sécurité de son frère. Et il semblait prêt à tout pour s'assurer que Dean ne prenait aucun risque.

Gadriel, lui, était une tout autre histoire. Quand Castiel était venu le voir, il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ses questions. Le garde du corps fut alors presque sûr qu'il cachait quelque chose. Ca n'avait peut être aucun rapport avec ce qui arrivait à Dean. Mais c'était un point à éclaircir rapidement. Castiel n'avait pas insisté. Gadriel était réticent et le garde du corps refusait de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour le moment. Il devait prendre son temps pour découvrir ce que l'homme lui cachait. Le secret qu'il semblait avoir tant envie de garder pour lui.

Castiel avait bouclé ses premières vérifications en fin de journée. Il avait ensuite reçu ses affaires que Gabriel lui avait livrées. Il avait pris une heure pour les ranger dans sa chambre puis pour se familiariser avec l'endroit. Il avait installé son ordinateur sur le petit bureau proche de la fenêtre. Puis il s'était assuré qu'il avait une connexion Internet avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour se reposer un peu.

Il avait ensuite été convié à dîner avec Dean et ses proches dans le salon. Ils avaient partagé des pizzas. Le jeune acteur avait passé une partie de la soirée à se plaindre de la jeune femme avec laquelle il tournait ces derniers temps. Elle était de toute évidence superficielle et jouait la diva. Il semblait furieux de voir qu'elle continuait à avoir l'appui des producteurs alors même qu'elle faisait de la vie de tout le monde un véritable enfer. Sam l'avait alors encouragé à parler au réalisateur. Dean n'avait pas semblé convaincu. Il tenait beaucoup à ce rôle et ne voulait rien faire pour précariser sa situation.

Castiel l'avait écouté avec attention pour se faire une idée plus précise de lui. Il avait étudié son visage et mémoriser le ton de sa voix quand il était en colère. Il avait besoin de pouvoir lire en lui facilement. Et pour le moment, Dean était encore un mystère pour lui. Il allait le percer rapidement.

Dean abandonna finalement le salon peu après dix heures. Il semblait fatigué et sur les nerfs. Sam le suivit dans sa chambre et après quelques minutes d'une discussion visiblement houleuse, le jeune agent rejoignit le salon, le visage fermé.

Castiel choisit ce moment pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il tendit l'oreille durant de longues minutes pour tenter de savoir ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais quand il n'entendit que le silence, il prit une rapide douche puis se glissa sous ses couvertures.

Castiel n'était pas un gros dormeur. Son métier l'obligeait à passer de longues heures éveillé et à ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs nuits d'affilée. Il se réveillait très facilement et parvenait à être fonctionnel avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil.

Il s'endormit rapidement et sans régler son réveil. Il ne rêva pas. Ne rêvait plus vraiment depuis qu'il avait commencé ce métier.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard quand il entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Dean. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il était à peine six heures. De toute évidence, son client était déjà debout.

Castiel se prépara rapidement, optant pour un jean et un tee shirt. Il voulait se fondre parmi les proches de Dean. Et de toute évidence, tous s'habillaient de façon très ordinaire et décontractée. Il aurait été stupide de choisir de porter un costume.

Le garde du corps se rasa ensuite rapidement puis tenta vainement de se coiffer un minimum. Il sortit finalement de sa chambre vingt minutes après son réveil. Il prit aussitôt la direction du salon. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment quelles étaient les habitudes de Dean quand il se levait. C'était une des choses qu'il allait devoir apprendre sur son client.

Ne trouvant personne dans le salon, le garde du corps prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine. Elle était vide également. Mais Castiel choisit de ne pas la quitter tout de suite. Il fouilla dans les placards pour localiser le café puis batailla une seconde avec la cafetière. Quand elle fut enfin en route, il sortit deux tasses d'un autre placard puis le sucre et du lait. Il prit alors place à la table et observa la porte ouverte qui donnait sur le couloir.

Il n'y avait encore personne de levé mis à part Dean et lui. La maison était silencieuse et calme. Castiel préférait nettement cela à l'agitation de la veille.

Après de longues minutes à attendre, Castiel entendit finalement des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean apparaissait enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sortait visiblement de la douche et ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et le torse également humide. Castiel aurait probablement du détourner les yeux. Mais à sa grande surprise, il en fut incapable. Il détailla à la place le corps dénudé de son client. Son torse était musclé et couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Il avait les épaules larges et le ventre plat et visiblement ferme. Castiel devait reconnaître que le jeune acteur était tout à fait son style d'homme. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas le droit de le penser, c'était plus fort que lui.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en entrant dans la cuisine mais ne le salua pas. Castiel ne s'en vexa pas. Il savait que sa présence énervait le jeune acteur. Ca ne changerait pas de si tôt.

La cafetière bippa alors dans son dos, signalant qu'elle avait fini son travail. Castiel se leva alors de sa chaise pour servir du café dans les deux tasses qu'il avait sorties. Il en tendit ensuite une à Dean sans rien dire et attendit patiemment que le jeune acteur la saisisse enfin.

Castiel retourna ensuite s'asseoir à la table et but une gorgée de son café. Il ne déjeunait jamais le matin. N'avait que très rarement faim quand il se réveillait. Mais de toute évidence, Dean n'était pas comme lui. Il entendit le bruit d'une poêle qu'on sortait d'un tiroir puis celui de la cuisinière qu'on mettait en route. Il vit du coin de l'oeil le jeune acteur sortit des œufs de son frigo. Très vite l'odeur de nourriture emplit les narines de Castiel et son estomac se manifesta aussitôt. Il l'ignora.

Après un long moment passé dans le silence, Dean prit enfin place à table juste en face de Castiel. Il avait une assiette dans la main et sa tasse dans l'autre. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'être à moitié nu face au garde du corps. Ce dernier était presque sûr que c'était destiné à le mettre, lui, mal à l'aise. Ca ne marcherait pas. Même si c'était une distraction dont Castiel se serait bien passé.

\- Vous êtes toujours là, lança finalement Dean d'une voix rauque.

Son ton était froid et il avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Castiel se demanda alors si le fait qu'il ne soit pas parti dans la nuit était réellement une surprise pour son client.

\- Je suis toujours là, confirma t-il calmement.

Dean soupira alors avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il se gratta ensuite l'épaule une seconde. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux sur la table. Castiel se maudit de suivre certaines qui coulaient du front du jeune acteur à ses joues légèrement rouges.

\- Si vous avez faim, ne vous gênez pas … mais en comptez pas sur moi pour vous préparer quoi que ce soit. Je ne travaille pas pour vous, jeta ensuite Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête sans répondre. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune acteur semblait de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il avait prévenu Castiel à ce sujet. Il était rarement agréable le matin en se levant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas non plus obligé de rester là à me regarder bêtement. Je doute d'être en danger dans ma propre cuisine, ajouta finalement Dean en levant la tête de son assiette.

Il fusilla alors Castiel du regard. Le garde du corps ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Même si Dean semblait déterminé à le faire sortir de ses gonds de bon matin.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous le soyez effectivement. Mais il s'avère que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Et j'ai besoin de connaître toutes vos habitudes afin d'être le plus efficace possible.

Dean ricana une seconde, visiblement toujours furieux. Il commença ensuite à manger les œufs brouillés qu'il avait préparés. Castiel en profita pour boire son café. La maison était toujours aussi calme. C'était paisible. Reposant. Mais le garde du corps savait que c'était le plus souvent trompeur.

\- Vous êtes le premier levé, constata t-il pour relancer la conversation.

Dean lâcha alors sa fourchette et croisa ses bras sur son torse, dans un geste qui trahissait clairement sa nervosité.

\- C'est généralement le cas … et j'adore ça. Parce que ça m'offre la possibilité de passer quelques minutes seul dans une maison où je ne le suis jamais vraiment. Mais bien sûr, ça c'était avant vous !

C'était un reproche. Castiel le savait très bien. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser atteindre. Il se contrefichait d'interférer dans la routine de son client. Il avait dit vrai la veille. Il ferait en sorte d'être invisible et de ne pas gêner Dean dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais il avait tout de même besoin d'être avec lui le plus souvent possible. Et le jeune acteur allait devoir l'accepter.

\- Vous pouvez toujours faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne vous force même pas à me parler si vous ne le souhaitez pas. A vrai dire, j'aime assez le silence.

Dean secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa fourchette.

\- C'est difficile de vous ignorer quand vous avez les yeux rivés sur moi en permanence. Si ça continue, je vais finir par croire que je vous plais !

Castiel se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Dean ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était gay. C'était une information que seul Gabriel possédait. Il avait dit cela uniquement pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Cela faisait parti de son petit plan stupide pour tenter de le faire fuir. Mais cela faisait écho au fait que le garde du corps le trouvait attirant. Il aurait préféré que cela ne soit pas le cas.

\- Ne soyez donc pas trop sûr de vous Dean, jeta alors Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean releva à nouveau la tête de son assiette et étudia longuement son garde du corps. Ce dernier savait que certains homosexuels avaient une sorte de radar qui leur permettait de savoir si la personne en face d'eux était également gay ou non. Mais il doutait que Dean puisse le deviner le concernant. Il avait appris à masquer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Et à ignorer ce que certains hommes éveillaient en lui.

\- De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas mon style, rétorqua finalement le jeune acteur avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux.

Castiel sourit faiblement malgré lui. Il savait que Dean mentait. Le garde du corps n'était pas prétentieux. Mais il savait qu'il plaisait. C'était probablement du à ses yeux bleus et à sa bouche charnue. Il était persuadé que son apparence plaisait à son client. Mais il était peut être trop en colère pour le voir pour le moment. Et ça n'avait de toute façon aucune importance. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. C'était dommage qu'ils se soient rencontrés dans ces circonstances. Castiel était presque sûr que le sexe entre eux aurait pu être génial.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était extrêmement malpoli de fixer ainsi les gens ? Surtout quand ils sont à moitié nus, jeta ensuite Dean.

Castiel haussa les épaules sans détourner le regard. Il aurait pu quitter le jeune acteur des yeux. Il n'était pas en danger et il était totalement inutile de le surveiller ainsi. Mais il trouvait cela amusant. Dean avait de toute évidence voulu le mettre mal à l'aise. Et c'était un échec cuisant. Castiel devait admettre qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à inverser la situation et à déstabiliser son client.

\- C'est vous qui avez choisi de me rejoindre à moitié nu, rappela t-il calmement.

Dean releva alors la tête, furieux.

\- Je suis chez moi ! Je fais ce que je veux et c'est à vous de vous adapter. Si j'ai envie de me balader nu dans ma propre maison, je n'ai pas à m'en empêcher simplement parce que vous êtes là !

\- Je vous en prie … ne vous gênez pas pour moi, répliqua aussitôt Castiel en souriant.

Il n'était pas contre l'idée. Il était sûr que ce que Dean cachait sous sa serviette lui plairait beaucoup. Il ne tenterait rien. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher de regarder. Et d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

\- Allez vous faire foutre Castiel Novak. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser gagner, jeta le jeune acteur en le foudroyant du regard.

Le garde du corps sourit de plus belle. Il savait qu'il était probablement un peu idiot d'énerver plus encore Dean alors qu'il était déjà fou de rage. Mais cela amusait Castiel. D'ordinaire, il parvenait à rester totalement impassible. Mais le jeune acteur avait un drôle d'effet sur lui. Et il était absolument adorable quand il s'énervait de la sorte.

\- Quel est le planning de la journée ? Demanda t-il ensuite, choisissant de changer de sujet de conversation pour déstabiliser un peu plus encore son client.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer aussitôt. Il serra ensuite les poings, soupira longuement et secoua la tête.

\- Le … le … planning de la … vous vous foutez de moi non ? Comment … je viens de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre et vous me demander mon emploi du temps ? Vous êtes quoi ? Un robot ? Vous ne vous énervez jamais ? Vous êtes toujours aussi calme ?

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt. Il était préférable que Dean comprenne tout de suite qu'il ne réussirait pas à le faire s'emporter. Cela leur ferait gagner du temps.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à tenter de m'énerver Dean. Et personne n'a réussi avant vous. Je ne suis pas un robot. Je suis simplement maître de mes émotions. C'est nécessaire dans mon métier. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais assez connaître les détails de votre emploi du temps de la journée.

Dean donna alors un coup de poing sur la table. Castiel ne bougea pas pour autant. Il attrapa simplement sa tasse de café pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Ses yeux restèrent braqués sur le visage de son client.

\- Vous pensez être plus fort que moi ?

\- Je le sais, assura Castiel, sûr de lui.

Dean se leva alors de sa chaise. Il porta une main à sa serviette pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas. Castiel le suivit des yeux sans bouger. Il pouvait sentir la rage émaner de son client. Ses joues étaient rouges écarlates à présent et il avait les lèvres pincées. Il était toujours aussi adorable.

\- Peu importe ce que vous pensez savoir Monsieur Novak. Croyez moi, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux plus que tout à présent, c'est de vous pousser à partir. J'y arriverais. Je le sais. Je peux être extrêmement têtu quand je le souhaite.

Dean dévoilait son jeu. Parce qu'il se sentait sur la défensive. Parce qu'il était déstabilisé. Castiel savait qu'à ce rythme là, la situation finirait inévitablement par dégénérer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être apprécié par son client. Il ne souhaitait pas devenir son ami. Mais il avait tout de même besoin de pouvoir travailler dans le calme. Si Dean dépensait toute son énergie à tenter de le faire fuir, il finirait par commettre une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Comme mentir sur son emploi du temps ou quitter la maison sans le prévenir. Ce n'était pas le but. Il était temps de calmer le jeu.

\- Ecoutez Dean. Il est évident que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied et ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Je suis désolé si je vous ai énervé. Je m'en excuse.

\- Oh non, ne vous donnez pas le bon rôle. Ca marchera peut être avec mon idiot de frère mais je ne suis pas dupe.

Castiel ne dit rien mais se leva de sa chaise à son tour. Dean recula aussitôt d'un pas, sa main toujours refermée sur le rebord de sa serviette. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise à présent.

\- Vous devriez aller vous habiller Dean. Cette dispute est stupide et contreproductive.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel pensa qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour calmer le jeune acteur. Il le vit froncer les sourcils puis réfléchir aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il recula ensuite d'un nouveau pas, relâcha sa serviette puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le temps sembla ensuite se suspendre pendant de longues minutes. Le garde du corps comprit son erreur quand Dean ricana finalement avant de pointer un doigt dans sa direction.

\- Non, je vois clair dans votre jeu. Et je ne vous laisserais pas gagner. Vous voulez que je fasse comme si vous n'étiez pas là ? Parfait. Vous n'êtes pas là.

Sur ces mots, Dean tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine. Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fut surpris de voir que le jeune acteur avait réussi à le déstabiliser un instant. Il se lança ensuite à sa poursuite. Il traversa le salon puis remonta un couloir avant d'apercevoir Dean devant la porte de sa chambre. Il s'approcha de lui aussitôt, déterminé à crever l'abcès avant que la situation ne lui échappe pour de bon.

\- Dean, ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, supplia t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir ce genre de propos. D'ordinaire, il ne demandait rien de ce type. Mais il ressentait le besoin d'arranger les choses avec Dean. Et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

\- S'il vous plait, tout ceci est ridicule, ajouta Castiel en s'immobilisant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Dean.

Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et semblait déterminé à l'ignorer. Il avait ouvert les tiroirs de la commode sous la fenêtre et en sortait un boxer et un jean. Castiel le regarda faire, agacé par son comportement enfantin. Il ne voulait pas laisser Dean l'atteindre. Mais il semblait pourtant avoir réussi. Son silence était un affront fait à Castiel. Il avait décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Au sens propre de toute évidence. Le garde du corps n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation jusque là.

\- Dean, l'appela Castiel dans un soupire.

Le jeune acteur ne réagit pas. Il posa ses vêtements sur son lit puis attrapa le rebord de sa serviette et la dénoua. Il la laissa ensuite tomber à ses pieds. Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de bouger. Incapable de détourner le regard comme le bon sens le lui dictait. Il laissa ses yeux descendre du dos du jeune acteur à ses fesses. Musclées, rondes et parfaites. Il se maudit ensuite quand Dean se retourna et qu'il observa son sexe visible.

C'était une provocation. Un acte destiné à le pousser à partir. Pas de la maison. Dean semblait avoir compris qu'il ne fuirait pas pour le moment. Mais au moins de l'encadrement de sa porte. Histoire de remporter une petite victoire dans cette histoire. Et Castiel aurait du partir. Il n'aurait pas du céder à ses pulsions. Il n'avait pas le droit de regarder le jeune acteur de la sorte. Mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à remonter de l'entrejambe de son client. Parce qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Comment pouvait il en être autrement ? Il remarqua alors que Dean avait les jambes légèrement arquées. Qu'il avait un grain de beauté juste à côté de son nombril.

\- Dean, répéta alors Castiel.

Le garde du corps avait conscience que sa façon de prononcer le nom de son client n'avait rien d'innocent. Cela ressemblait presque à un gémissement. Et ce n'était pas acceptable.

Devant lui, Dean enfila enfin son boxer, mettant fin à la torture de Castiel. Il attrapa ensuite son jean et le glissa le long de ses longues jambes.

Castiel parvint alors à détacher son regard de son client. Il se força à observer sa chambre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment étudié jusque là. Elle était plus grande que la sienne et très peu meublée. Il y avait un immense lit au centre de la pièce. Une commode sous la fenêtre. Un grand placard qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Deux tables de nuit. Les murs étaient peints en bleu pâle. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet clair. Il y avait quelques affiches de films sur les films. Deux photos également. Castiel ne pouvait pas les voir distinctement mais il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'enfants dessus. Probablement Dean et Sam quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Quand Castiel reporta enfin son attention sur le jeune acteur, il avait enfilé un tee shirt. Le garde du corps choisit alors de ne pas quitter l'encadrement de la porte. Il empêchait Dean de sortir. Et l'obligeait ainsi à accepter sa présence. Il préférait nettement ses cris à son silence.

\- Très bien, vous avez fait connaître votre point de vue clairement. Mais vous êtes ridicule et il est grand temps pour vous de vous conduire en adulte. Vous avez trente ans Dean. Pas cinq.

Le jeune acteur ne réagit pas à ses propos. Il allait et venait dans sa chambre, visiblement pour faire mine de s'occuper. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre mais semblait déterminé à faire comme si cela n'était pas un problème. Il refusait bêtement de s'approcher de Castiel.

\- Vous allez continuer n'est ce pas ?

La question de Castiel resta sans réponse. Ce n'était pas une surprise.

\- Parfait alors. Je suis au moins aussi têtu que vous et je ne bougerais pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que vous cessiez votre petit jeu.

Dean passa alors devant lui pour prendre son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et commença à pianoter sur l'écran du portable. Castiel était presque sûr que la situation risquait de se prolonger. Mais il était prêt à attendre le temps nécessaire pour obtenir une réaction. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son client gagner. Il refusait de le voir penser qu'il était le plus fort.

\- Dean, s'il vous plait. Vous m'avez dit ne pas vouloir perdre de temps mais c'est pourtant exactement ce que vous faites en vous comportant de la sorte, tenta Castiel.

Dean ne releva pas le nez de son portable et Castiel poussa alors un long soupire agacé. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et appuya son épaule contre le mur à sa droite. Il était probablement là pour un long moment. Autant être à l'aise.

Devant lui, Dean semblait avoir décidé de passer un coup de fil. Il avait collé son portable contre son oreille et pianotait du bout de ses doigts libres sur sa cuisse.

\- Hé salut toi, lança le jeune acteur après quelques secondes.

Castiel savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il pouvait entendre son interlocuteur parler à l'autre bout du fil. Mais il était presque sûr que ce coup de téléphone n'était pas prémédité. Qu'il n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait juste pour but de l'occuper et de retarder le moment où il devrait sortir de la chambre et être confronté à Castiel.

\- On fait aller oui. J'ai juste … disons qu'il y a des soucis à la maison … non rien de grave je te rassure. Juste des nuisances minimes. Je compte bien m'en débarrasser. Comme on le ferait avec des cafards.

Castiel secoua la tête. L'insulte – parce qu'il s'agissait bien là d'une insulte – ne le touchait absolument pas. Il en faudrait plus pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il trouvait Dean réellement puérile à cet instant. Il avait l'impression d'être passé de garde du corps à baby-sitter.

\- Non inutile que tu voles à mon secours … il me semble que ce n'est plus ton rôle depuis que tu m'as quitté … non, non, ce n'est pas un reproche. On sait tous les deux que c'était le mieux à faire.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean avait choisi d'appeler Benny. Son ex. Le garde du corps se demandait si ce choix était motivé par quelque chose ou si c'était le seul que Dean pouvait appeler pour se plaindre. Dans tous les cas, la conversation risquait d'être intéressante à écouter.

\- Rien de neuf non. J'ai reçu le nouveau scénario et crois moi … ça va faire du bruit. Ce film est génial et … oui je sais que c'est lui. Bien sûr … non, je n'ai pas l'intention de céder à ses avances. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas mon genre.

Castiel nota l'information mentalement. Il devait absolument savoir si Dean avait actuellement quelqu'un dans sa vie. Peu importait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un ami avec qui il couchait ou même un professionnel qu'il employait pour relâcher un peu de pression. Il était important que le garde du corps sache tout.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il veut et peu importe ce qu'il dit. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche en ce moment. Le sexe me manque bien sûr … mais pas l'engagement … pas les responsabilités. Et puis j'ai un tiroir rempli de jouets qui sont parfaitement suffisants quand j'en ai besoin.

Cela en disait long sur ce que Dean aimait en matière de sexe. Ce n'était pas une information capitale pour Castiel. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de la noter tout de même. Il n'aurait probablement jamais à s'en servir. Et il se détestait un peu d'être incapable de l'oublier aussitôt après l'avoir entendue.

\- Oh mais je me souviens très bien … deux fois même. Trois peut être. On était plus jeunes bien sûr.

Sur ces mots, Dean éclata de rire. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos, ses pieds toujours collés au sol. Castiel avait à présent la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents. Il savait parfaitement ce dont Dean parlait. Ce qu'il avait fait deux ou trois fois dans une même soirée. Et il aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre. Parce qu'une nouvelle fois, cela semblait s'être gravé dans son esprit en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Devant lui, Dean avait glissé une main sous son tee shirt. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il aille plus loin. Ce serait probablement la seule chose qui le pousserait à quitter son poste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Hé … qu'est ce que tu cherches exactement ? Ce sont des bons souvenirs mais … oh … non … non ce n'est pas ça. Et si, je suis tout seul dans ma chambre. Mais désolé de te décevoir, je suis habillé.

Castiel grimaça en entendant Dean assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avec lui dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas lancé à l'intention de Benny. Mais bel et bien en direction du garde du corps. Pour lui signifier qu'il avait l'intention de s'obstiner. De continuer à se comporter comme un imbécile.

Le garde du corps nota ensuite que la relation entre Benny et son client n'était de toute évidence pas totalement finie. Ils n'étaient plus en couple. Mais ils continuaient très certainement à avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble. Au moins par téléphone. Et Castiel était là pour tout entendre.

\- Benny, arrête. On s'est promis de ne pas recommencer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée … même si ce serait génial. Parce que c'était toujours incroyable entre nous.

Castiel n'avait définitivement pas besoin de cette image. Ou de ces propos. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment d'avoir regardé Dean se déshabiller. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler quand il faisait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Mais à présent, il était sûr que le jeune homme avait choisi d'appeler Benny pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Il devait savoir que son ex en viendrait à évoquer ces souvenirs. Et il espérait ainsi pouvoir pousser le garde du corps à prendre la fuite.

\- Bien sûr que tu me fais toujours de l'effet … juste ta voix et … Benny. Je vais raccrocher.

Castiel serra les dents et les poings. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent. Mais il avait la très nette sensation que la conversation entre Dean et Benny allait conduire le jeune acteur à poser sa main ailleurs que sur son ventre. Et Castiel serait obligé de partir.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Hmmmm l'idée est plaisante je te l'accorde.

Dean retira finalement sa main de sous son tee shirt et la posa finalement sur son entrejambe. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser aller plus loin. Il était en train de se ridiculiser. Et il venait de pousser le garde du corps dans ses derniers retranchements. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le début de sa carrière. Dean était doué. Castiel devait bien le reconnaître.

\- Dean, arrêtez immédiatement, ordonna t-il en faisant un pas dans la chambre.

Le jeune acteur ne réagit pas en l'entendant. Il détacha le premier bouton de son jean et glissa le bout de ses doigts sous son boxer.

\- Non, je pense que tu entends des voix Benny. Il n'y a personne avec moi.

C'était une énième provocation. Celle de trop. Castiel parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Dean et lui attrapa l'avant bras au moment où le jeune acteur glissait sa main totalement sous son boxer. Il lui prit ensuite le téléphone, raccrocha puis le jeta sur la table de nuit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire plus longtemps. Dean allait devoir accepter qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il ne comptait pas partir.

\- Vous êtes un idiot Dean, lui reprocha Castiel en le forçant à retirer sa main de son boxer.

Le jeune acteur ne le regardait pas mais ne résista pas non plus. Il devait se douter qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Castiel. La situation était tendue et le garde du corps n'avait aucune idée de l'issue qu'elle prendrait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

C'était Sam. Castiel sursauta en entendant sa voix. Il relâcha aussitôt le bras de Dean et fit volte face pour observer le jeune agent. Il savait que la situation pouvait prêter à confusion. Il aurait probablement été furieux à la place de Sam. Dean semblait vulnérable allongé ainsi sur son lit. Et Castiel menaçant en lui tenant le bras et en le toisant ainsi.

\- Rien du tout, juste … une petite mise au point, assura Castiel en levant ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Il entendit Dean bouger derrière lui puis se lever du lit.

\- Il semblerait que l'homme que tu as choisi d'engager pour assurer ma sécurité a quelques difficultés à garder son calme. Bon choix Sammy … vraiment, jeta alors le jeune acteur.

Castiel dut prendre une grande inspiration pour se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il se répéta mentalement plusieurs fois qu'il était inutile de s'emporter. Que c'était exactement ce que Dean cherchait. La meilleure réponse à apporter était de conserver son calme. Mais cela devenait difficile.

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tu l'as bien cherché ? Demanda alors Sam en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Oh, le jeune agent était de son côté. C'était un bon point pour Castiel. Il regarda Dean le dépasser pour s'approcher de son frère.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si ce fou furieux m'a attrapé par le bras alors que j'étais sans défense ? Que j'étais juste allongé sur mon lit et au téléphone avec Benny ?

Il en faisait trop. Castiel savait que son frère le voyait également. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Dean était peut être un très bon acteur mais face à son frère, il ne réussissait pas à mentir de façon suffisamment crédible. Castiel conserva l'information dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il a eu raison … juste que j'estime possible que tu l'aies cherché. Et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les propos de Sam. Dean, quant à lui, était de nouveau totalement furieux. Mais au moins, il ne cherchait plus à nier l'existence de Castiel. C'était un premier pas en avant.

\- Allez vous faire foutre tous les deux ! S'écria finalement le jeune acteur.

Il chercha à passer malgré la présence de son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était peut être plus vif que Sam. Mais il était moins grand et moins musclé. Il n'avait pas plus de chance contre lui que contre Castiel. Et quand il le comprit, il donna un petit coup de poing dans le torse de son frère.

\- Laisse moi sortir, exigea t-il ensuite.

Il semblait avoir compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Qu'il ne parviendrait pas à faire croire à son frère que Castiel l'avait agressé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser pour autant. Ce qui était une preuve de plus de sa volonté de faire de la vie du garde du corps un véritable enfer.

\- Sam, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Laisse moi sortir maintenant !

Le jeune agent secoua alors la tête. Il tenait bon face à son aîné. Castiel se demanda alors s'il en allait toujours de même entre eux. S'ils se disputaient souvent. Qui gagnait la majeure partie du temps. Il était prêt à parier que Dean cédait facilement devant son frère. Probablement parce qu'il l'avait élevé comme il lui avait dit la veille. Et qu'il était presque plus un père pour Sam qu'un frère.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui vient de se passer, répliqua finalement le jeune agent.

Castiel doutait que Dean admette facilement qu'il avait cherché à l'énerver. Il ne dirait pas non plus qu'il s'était volontairement tenu nu devant lui pour le pousser à fuir. Qu'il avait failli se masturber sous ses yeux juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il m'a malmené parce qu'il était incapable de garder son calme. Tu peux me croire ou non. C'est à toi de voir. Maintenant j'ai du travail, alors laisse moi sortir.

Castiel pouvait sentir une dispute se profiler à l'horizon entre les deux frères. Il refusait d'en être la cause. Dean serait plus furieux encore contre lui si c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient.

\- Dean, arrête de mentir, insista Sam qui ne semblait pas aussi inquiet que Castiel.

Le garde du corps choisit ce moment pour intervenir à nouveau. S'il ramenait le calme entre les deux frères, ce serait un bon point pour lui. Même s'il doutait que Dean l'admette. Cela serait toutefois la preuve qu'il ne cherchait pas à semer la discorde entre eux.

\- Sam, laissez le sortir s'il vous plait. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Dean et moi avons juste eu un petit désaccord. Mais nous avons mis les choses au point et cela ne se reproduira plus. Je peux vous assurer que tout va bien.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Castiel remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait toujours le premier bouton de son jean défait. Il espérait que Sam ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il se ferait probablement des idées. Et cela mettrait Castiel en porte-à-faux. Il n'en avait définitivement pas besoin. Il devait déjà gérer son attirance physique pour son client. Il n'avait pas en plus besoin de gérer les soupçons infondés de la personne qui l'avait engagé.

\- N'est ce pas Dean ? Lança t-il finalement en regardant le jeune acteur dans les yeux.

Pendant une seconde, ce dernier ne sembla pas avoir envie d'approuver. Il avait les poings serrés et ses yeux étaient bizarrement sombres. Il avait envie d'aller à l'affrontement. Il avait envie de se battre. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas en présence de son frère. Il attendrait qu'ils soient seuls à nouveau. Castiel devait être prêt. Car il était évident qu'il allait devoir affronter son client à nouveau.

\- Dean ? L'encouragea Sam dans son dos.

Le jeune acteur soupira finalement longuement. Ses épaules se détendirent enfin doucement avant qu'il ne desserre les poings.

\- Tout va bien … j'ai … peut être que j'ai légèrement exagéré ce qu'il a fait. Le problème est réglé, assura t-il ensuite.

Castiel lui adressa alors un petit sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Dean ne le lui rendit pas. Il tourna aussitôt les talons et attendit patiemment que son frère s'écarte de son chemin. Ce que Sam fit finalement après de longues secondes d'hésitation. Il regarda Dean s'éloigner avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le garde du corps.

\- Vous n'allez pas démissionner hein ?

Castiel secoua la tête, surpris par l'inquiétude flagrante qu'il entendait dans la voix du jeune agent. Sam semblait réellement tenir à sa présence auprès de son frère. Il semblait être le seul totalement lucide sur les dangers que Dean courrait. Il serait un précieux allié pour Castiel.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas me décourager si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. J'en ai connu des plus coriaces, croyez moi.

Sam hocha alors doucement la tête. Il se dandina ensuite une seconde d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Castiel était habitué à avoir cet effet sur les gens.

\- Dean n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, expliqua t-il ensuite d'une toute petite voix. Il est juste … je crois qu'il a peur. Et il refuse de l'admettre. Notre père nous disait toujours qu'avoir peur était une preuve de faiblesse. Dean continue à suivre ce conseil même des années après sa mort.

Castiel n'en savait pas beaucoup sur John Winchester pour le moment. Mais il le détestait déjà. Et il doutait que les choses changent quand il en apprendrait plus sur lui.

Devant lui, Sam semblait réellement perturbé après avoir évoqué son père. Le garde du corps choisit donc une nouvelle fois de changer de sujet.

\- Je crois qu'il est préférable de le laisser un moment seul. Mais si vous avez cinq minutes à me consacrer, j'aimerais assez qu'on passe son emploi du temps en revue.

Sam recula alors en hochant une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Tout est dans ma chambre. Vous me suivez ?

Castiel acquiesça puis suivit Sam dans le couloir. Il aurait vraiment préféré que les choses se passent différemment avec Dean. Il avait été amusé par son comportement au début. Mais il avait ensuite réalisé que son client semblait prêt à tout pour lui faire perdre son calme. Et il avait failli réussir. Il n'avait pas été très loin de gagner. Sans Sam, Castiel aurait probablement commis une bêtise. Il était important qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Dean était un client compliqué à gérer. Mais le garde du corps aimait les défis. Et il était tout à fait prêt à relever celui là.


	4. Insupportable

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le 4ème chapitre et Dena continue de s'entêter mais il apprend quelque chose sur Castiel qui finira par tout changer !**

 **Merci une énième de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi les amis !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **All about you d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 4 : Insupportable**

 _« La provocation n'est que superficialité et ne sert qu'à faire réagir momentanément les gens »_

 _Danielle Arbid_

Castiel avait eu raison d'imaginer le pire. Raison de se préparer à subir encore de nouvelles provocations de la part de Dean. Il avait vu juste en pensant que son attitude infantile quelques jours plus tôt n'était que le début d'une longue série. Dean voulait le faire fuir et il s'y attelait quotidiennement.

Il n'avait pas recommencé à ignorer Castiel. C'était un petit soulagement. Il le saluait le matin en le voyant. Lui adressait parfois la parole quand c'était nécessaire. Mais son ton était froid et ses propos généralement empreint d'une ironie cruelle.

Castiel n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Mais il était fatigué. Fatigué par la résistance de Dean. Par sa défiance constante et toutes ses tentatives. Il devait la plupart du temps quitter la pièce pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il avait souvent envie d'attraper Dean par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à lui faire entendre raison.

Il avait songé à partir une seule fois. Mais avait renoncé aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir combien Sam tenait à sa présence. Combien il avait besoin de savoir son frère en sécurité. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer à se battre contre son client. Il allait falloir que cela change. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour réussir.

Les deux jours qui avaient suivi la première provocation de Dean avaient été rythmés par quelques rendez vous uniquement. Dean avait reçu des gens chez lui et n'était pas sorti. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il refusait de quitter la maison pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec son garde du corps. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le voir en public avec lui. Il avait honte. Se sentait stupide. C'était idiot. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas le forcer.

Il se contenta donc de commencer ses vérifications sur son entourage. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur Sam et sur l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à sa fiancée Jessica Moore. Le jeune agent était de toute évidence quelqu'un d'honnête et de fort. Castiel savait à présent avec certitude qu'il n'était pas impliqué dans ce qui arrivait à son frère.

Il avait également fouillé le passé de Garth et de Bobby. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant et les avait eux aussi rayés de la liste de suspects.

Il ne lui restait plus quelques noms dessus. Jo. Pamela. Benny. Et surtout Gadriel. Il était même son principal suspect. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses recherches le concernant.

Après deux longues journées passées sur son ordinateur et à faire des rondes autour de la propriété de Dean, Castiel fut agréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'ils allaient enfin sortir.

Le jeune acteur devait se rendre au studio pour le premier jour de son tournage. Le film disposait d'un gros budget. Le scénario semblait intéressant. Il tournerait beaucoup à Los Angeles avant de devoir quitter la ville pour quelques scènes dans une autre ville.

Castiel avait pris le temps de vérifier les personnes avec qui il devait tourner. Il devait s'assurer qu'elles ne représentaient pas un danger immédiat pour son client.

La deuxième « star » du projet était une jeune actrice que Castiel ne connaissait même pas de nom. Elle avait tourné dans une série avant ça. Hayden Pennetiere était visiblement célèbre. Son passé n'avait rien révélé à Castiel et il ne l'estimait pas dangereuse. Il était en revanche évident que Dean ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Apparemment – et si Castiel en croyait ce que Sam lui avait dit – elle avait un faible pour le jeune acteur. Elle avait cherché à le séduire. Sans résultats bien sur. Mais elle était devenue infecte avec lui depuis. Comme avec toutes les personnes qui travaillaient avec eux. Castiel savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne l'aimerait pas beaucoup non plus.

L'autre acteur qui avait un rôle important s'appelait Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Il connaissait Dean depuis qu'ils avaient tourné ensemble dans une série. Il était marié et visiblement stable. Sa carrière était en dents de scie mais il ne semblait pas dangereux non plus. De surcroît, il ne serait pas présent sur le plateau pendant les premiers jours. Il serait en revanche du voyage quelques semaines plus tard pour tourner ailleurs. Castiel devrait alors garder un œil sur lui.

Dean ne semblait définitivement pas ravi de devoir quitter la maison. Il était enthousiasmé par le film. Il répétait souvent qu'il aimait son personnage et qu'il adorait également le scénario. Le réalisateur était jeune et talentueux. Il avait déjà gagné des prix dans des festivals indépendants. Il était promis à une belle carrière. Ce qui l'écartait aussi de la liste des suspects aux yeux de Castiel.

Dean avait tenté de convaincre Sam qu'il ne risquait rien au studio. Qu'il serait entouré et que par conséquent, personne n'oserait tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui. Son frère ne s'était pas laissé convaincre. Il avait insisté pour que Castiel vienne avec lui. Menaçant Dean de le laisser tomber si toutefois il refusait.

Le jeune acteur avait une nouvelle fois cédé. Il le faisait toujours quand il s'agissait de Sam.

Un chauffeur vint les chercher en milieu de matinée dans une limousine. Dean ne semblait pas ravi en la voyant. Il aurait probablement préféré conduire sa voiture pour se rendre au studio. Mais Castiel préférait nettement cette solution. Cela lui permettait d'être assis à l'arrière avec son client et de prendre la fuite si toutefois c'était nécessaire. Même si le garde du corps détestait les gens qui affichaient ainsi leur réussite. Il avait appris à composer avec. Ses autres clients se déplaçaient également le plus souvent en limousine. Il avait fini par l'accepter.

Durant les premières minutes de trajet, ils restèrent silencieux. Dean avait emmené son texte avec lui et relisait ses répliques. Castiel savait qu'il les connaissait déjà par cœur. Que c'était inutile. Mais il savait que son client cherchait uniquement à rester occupé pour ne pas avoir à parler avec lui. Ils avaient toutefois des points à éclaircir ensemble. Et Dean ne pourrait pas y échapper.

\- Comment voulez vous que nous procédions ? Vous voulez me présenter comme votre garde du corps ? Ou vous préférez dire que je suis un assistant de plus ?

Dean releva le nez de son texte mais ne posa pas son regard sur Castiel pour autant. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis leur première dispute. Le garde du corps trouvait cela une nouvelle fois puérile. Mais il avait fini par l'accepter.

\- Et bien j'ai pensé vous présenter comme le type bizarre qui me suit et m'espionne en permanence mais je doute qu'on vous laisse entrer au studio dans ces circonstances alors … répondit le jeune acteur en regardant la vitre teintée qui les séparait du chauffeur.

Castiel soupira longuement pour signifier qu'il ne trouvait pas son client drôle. Qu'il était agacé de rencontrer une nouvelle résistance inutile. Dean ne réagit pas.

\- Tout serait tellement plus simple si vous acceptiez une bonne fois pour toute que je suis là pour rester regretta le garde du corps en tournant la tête vers la vitre pour regarder dehors.

\- Tout serait tellement plus simplement si vous n'étiez pas là, répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Cela donnait le ton de la journée. Castiel allait devoir puiser dans ses ressources pour garder son calme. Dean ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser faire son travail. Peu importait qu'il soit là pour l'aider à faire le sien. Il continuait de penser qu'il était un fardeau.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne vous lâcherais pas simplement parce que vous vous comportez comme un gamin pourri gâté, jeta t-il ensuite.

Il tourna ensuite le visage vers Dean mais le jeune acteur regardait toujours la vitre devant lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé. Il était évident qu'il était furieux.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez de moi Monsieur Novak. Je m'en contrefiche.

Castiel avait connu des clients difficiles. Mais aucun ne l'avait été autant que Dean Winchester. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait déjà probablement plié bagages. Cette fois, pourtant, il avait envie de rester. Parce qu'il était touché par l'inquiétude évidente de Sam. Et parce qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Dean qui lui donnait envie de rester. Une fragilité qu'il devinait dans sa façon de se comporter. Il le savait vulnérable. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce que son frère lui avait dit. Qu'il avait peur et qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Parce que leur père leur avait répété encore et encore qu'ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Il avait envie de croire que c'était ce qui poussait Dean à se comporter de la sorte. Qu'il n'était pas juste un « gamin pourri gâté » comme il le lui avait dit à l'instant. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas se tromper sur lui.

\- Quant à ce que vous venez de dire, je vous aurais cru plus renseigné sur moi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous dire que mes parents m'avaient effectivement pourri et gâté. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas alors je vous conseille de la fermer. Parce qu'il y a des sujets dont je refuse de discuter avec vous.

Castiel devait admettre que sa réflexion n'était peut être pas très intelligente. Il savait combien l'enfance de son client avait été compliquée. Il aurait du s'abstenir de dire cela. Mais Dean le mettait hors de lui parfois. Et il ne se maitrisait plus totalement dans ces moments là.

\- Veuillez m'en excuser. Cela ne se reproduira pas, assura t-il en joignant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Je l'espère pour vous Monsieur Novak. Parce que je n'ai peut être pas d'armes et je ne suis probablement pas aussi entraîné que vous mais je sais me battre.

C'était une menace claire et nette. Elle était une nouvelle fois risible mais Castiel le garda pour lui. Il se concentra à la place sur le paysage qui défilait derrière sa fenêtre et laissa Dean retourner à la relecture de son texte.

Après pratiquement une heure passée dans la voiture et en silence, le chauffeur leur annonça enfin qu'ils étaient arrivés. D'ordinaire, Castiel devait sortir en premier de la voiture pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune menace à l'extérieur. Mais il ne fut pas surpris de voir Dean se précipiter pour quitter le véhicule sans se soucier de ce que le garde du corps voulait. Ce dernier se contenta donc de le suivre. Il regarda toutefois consciencieusement autour d'eux. Ils étaient à l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvaient les studios et il n'y avait heureusement personne d'autre qu'eux sur place.

Castiel doutait que la personne qui menaçait Dean choisisse de s'en prendre à lui dans cet endroit. Il connaissait bien ce genre de harceleurs. Ils voulaient que leur acte soit rendu public. Ils voulaient pouvoir devenir célèbres à leur tour. Il agirait donc très certainement lors d'un événement qui rassemblerait un maximum de personnes. Mais il était tout de même préférable de rester prudent.

Dean salua le garda à l'entrée sans que Castiel puisse entendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il le vit toutefois agiter sa main droite dans sa direction. Sans doute pour lui signifier qu'il était avec lui. Le garde les laissa entrer tous les deux sans protester.

A l'intérieur, il y avait foule. Les gens allaient et venaient, vaquant à leurs occupations respectives. L'endroit était trop sombre au goût de Castiel. Il serait difficile de discerner une menace tant qu'elle ne serait pas à leur niveau. Il se rapprocha donc de Dean et posa une main dans le bas de son dos pour le conserver à proximité. Le jeune acteur se tendit aussitôt et s'immobilisa.

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde mais ne retira pas sa main.

\- Je veille à votre sécurité. C'est ce pour quoi vous m'avez engagé non ?

\- C'est Sam qui vous a engagé, rappela aussitôt Dean en le dévisageant.

Castiel savait qu'il était inutile de s'engager dans cette conversation. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, agacé avant de laisser retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il pouvait laisser son client remporter cette maigre victoire. Il serait peut être de meilleure humeur ensuite.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de se remettre en route. Ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui ne prêtaient absolument pas attention à eux. Dean les salua tout de même toutes avant de rejoindre un coin du studio où se trouvaient des sortes de grandes caravanes. L'une portait le nom de Dean. Les loges sans doute.

Castiel était réellement en terre inconnue dans ce studio. Il était plus habitué aux salles de congrès et aux bureaux. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit de ce genre. Il allait devoir en faire le tour pour l'appréhender. Il s'y attèlerait dès que Dean aurait commencé à tourner.

\- Je dois me préparer … me changer. Vous tenez à venir avec moi ou vous pouvez attendre ici que je finisse ? Parce que je doute qu'un assassin se trouve à l'intérieur mais … c'est vous le pro je suppose.

Une nouvelle fois, les propos de Dean étaient totalement ironiques. Castiel commençait à s'habituer. Il choisit cette fois de ne pas donner satisfaction à son client. Il s'écarta de lui et ouvrit la porte de sa loge. Il monta les quelques marches pour entrer à l'intérieur puis observa l'endroit calmement. Ce n'était pas immense mais c'était parfaitement équipé. Il y avait une grande banquette, une télévision à écran plat et un frigo. Il était impossible que quelqu'un se cache dans un recoin. Dean serait en sécurité. Il fit donc volte face et quitta la loge.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, confirma t-il alors.

Le jeune acteur secoua la tête, visiblement agacé mais ne dit rien. Il rejoignit sa caravane et grimpa aussitôt à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui en prenant la peine de la claquer. Castiel secoua la tête, une nouvelle fois fatigué par son attitude. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de force pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Parce qu'il serait très certainement néfaste de lâcher prise. Et d'étrangler Dean.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément. C'était une technique qu'il avait apprise quand il avait commencé les sports de combat. Quand on se sentait sur le point de perdre son calme, il était nécessaire de se recentrer. De se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ralentir les battements du cœur et s'apaiser. Il espérait sincèrement que cela fonctionnerait avec Dean. Il allait en avoir besoin.

Une fois sensiblement calmé, Castiel regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des caméras dans tous les coins. Des fils qui gisaient sur le sol. Des écrans vidéos. Au centre, les lumières étaient toutes braquées sur un décor. C'était probablement là que Dean allait tourner. Castiel ne faisait pas parti de ces gens qui étaient fascinés par le cinéma. Par les acteurs et par le monde dans lequel ils gravitaient tous. Il ne voulait pas être sous la lumière des projecteurs. Il ne cherchait pas la célébrité. Il préférait de loin être l'homme de l'ombre. Celui que personne ne remarquait. Mais celui dont on apprenait ensuite à se méfier.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé par l'agitation ambiante. Il se tendit toutefois quand il vit du coin de l'oeil quelqu'un approcher de la loge de Dean d'un pas déterminé. Il ne prêta pas attention à Castiel et monta les quelques marches. Le garde du corps se manifesta quand l'homme eut posé la main sur la poignée, visiblement prêt à ouvrir la porte sans même se signaler au préalable.

\- Dean est en train de se changer. Je vous déconseille d'entrer, lança t-il en s'approchant de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier se tourna alors, visiblement surpris de le voir. Castiel se fichait de lui avoir fait peur. Il ne faisait que son métier.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour le regarder des pieds à la tête. Il était grand mais relativement maigre. Il avait les cheveux courts et blonds. Un nez bizarrement long. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Aux yeux du garde du corps, il ne représentait pas une menace. Mais il préférait tout de même rester prudent.

\- Un ami, répondit il simplement.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment Dean voulait le présenter aux autres et il préférait ne pas prendre d'initiative. Son client ne l'apprécierait sans doute pas.

\- Oh un ami. Et bien je suis l'assistant du réalisateur et je vais devoir vous demander de m'apporter la preuve que vous avez effectivement le droit d'être ici. C'est un lieu sécurisé.

Castiel se retint de rire. Cet homme pensait sans doute l'impressionner en tenant de tels propos. Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper. Car le garde du corps le trouvait avant tout ridicule. Mais il pouvait au moins reconnaître que cet inconnu était prudent. Et que la sécurité du plateau était une de ses priorités.

\- Rassurez vous, je suis venu avec Dean. C'est lui qui m'a fait entrer, expliqua t-il en approchant à nouveau.

Une fois qu'il fut en bas des marches, il leva les yeux vers l'inconnu et le dévisagea longuement. Ce dernier sembla hésiter longuement avant de retirer sa main de la poignée. Il laissa ensuite retomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Je vais devoir demander confirmation à Dean. Vous comprenez ?

\- Bien sûr, assura Castiel en souriant. Mais vous le ferez quand il sortira de sa loge. Pas avant. Je doute qu'il apprécie que vous rentriez pendant qu'il se change.

L'homme devant lui baissa alors les yeux avant de descendre des marches. Castiel se demanda alors pendant une seconde si cet inconnu n'avait pas volontairement choisi de venir quand Dean était en train de se déshabiller. Castiel était peut être paranoïaque. Mais il l'assumait totalement.

\- Très bien, je vais … je suppose que je vais l'attendre ici alors.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cet homme. Mais il préférait rester méfiant.

Pendant de longues secondes, il semblèrent se défier du regard. Puis, la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit à côté d'eux et l'inconnu sursauta en se retournant en un bond.

\- Oh Marc, salut ! Lança alors Dean.

Castiel nota le nom dans un coin de sa tête avant de reculer d'un pas. Il observa ensuite le jeune acteur. Il avait enfilé un autre jean troué aux deux genoux et une chemise grise ouverte au col. Castiel n'avait aucune idée du rôle qu'il était sensé tenir dans ce film mais il le trouvait très séduisant ainsi. A vrai dire, il avait tendance à le trouver attirant tout le temps. Mais il travaillait là dessus maintenant.

\- Dean, on t'attend. Tu dois passer au maquillage et revoir tes lignes avec Hayden et … tu connais ce type hein ?

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par le comportement de l'assistant. Dean posa alors son regard sur lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Malheureusement oui. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, ne le crois surtout pas.

Marc fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel, quant à lui, s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne releva donc pas la remarque et se contenta de garder les yeux rivés sur son client. Il savait très bien ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était un ami, expliqua Marc.

\- Tu vois, il ne faut surtout pas le croire. Il n'est pas mon ami. Juste le boulet que mon idiot de frère a jugé bon d'accrocher à ma cheville depuis presque une semaine.

Castiel se sentit alors obligé de se présenter lui même. Dean ne dirait rien de plus. Et Marc méritait de savoir qui il était. Le garde du corps avait laissé une chance à son client d'inventer un mensonge. Il ne l'avait pas saisie. Il allait devoir accepter que Castiel lui dise la vérité.

\- Je suis son garde du corps. Castiel Novak, lança t-il alors.

Marc sembla une nouvelle fois surpris. Il se tourna vers Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il reporta son attention sur Dean, sans doute en quête d'une confirmation. Le jeune acteur soupira longuement avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

\- Il l'est oui … mais ma façon de le présenter est nettement plus drôle que la sienne non ?

Marc éclata alors de rire. Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que Dean venait de dire mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. S'il devait affronter une coalition de son client et des personnes qui l'entouraient sur le plateau, il le ferait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- Sam a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée … apparemment, il croit que je suis en danger parce qu'un imbécile a jugé bon de m'envoyer une lettre un peu menaçante. Je lui ai dit que c'était stupide mais c'est Sam alors …

Marc semblait connaître le jeune agent puisqu'il hocha la tête. Castiel les laissa rire sans réagir et utilisa ce temps pour observer les autres personnes qui allaient et venaient autour d'eux. Une nouvelle fois, les gens ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Ils semblaient bien trop absorbés par les problèmes à régler, les choses à gérer et le tournage imminent.

\- Oh, ok alors … je suppose qu'il va falloir que je lui fasse un badge. Il sera là souvent non ? Demanda Marc, ramenant l'attention de Castiel aux deux hommes dont il s'était détourné quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le garde du corps hocha alors la tête mais Dean ne semblait pas de son avis. Ce qui semblait stupide une énième fois.

\- Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire dans l'histoire, assura le jeune acteur.

Il poussa ensuite un long soupire avant de s'éloigner de la caravane sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Castiel le suivit des yeux un instant. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir besoin d'aller avec lui. Il ne risquait probablement rien dans cet endroit. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas véritablement envie d'aller avec lui. Il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué par son attitude.

\- Il faut lui pardonner … c'est le stress et … Dean est quelqu'un de très fier. J'ai travaillé avec lui plusieurs fois et … franchement quand on le connait, c'est un gars génial. Il faut juste savoir passer outre sa carapace.

Castiel en avait un peu assez d'entendre les gens chercher continuellement à excuser le jeune acteur. Il pouvait comprendre que son client avait vécu des choses difficiles dans son enfance. Mais le garde du corps n'était en rien responsable. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi dur avec lui. Il refusait d'être un défouloir pour le jeune acteur. Dean devait cesser de se comporter comme un enfant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à le défendre mais honnêtement … je commence à en avoir assez de son comportement. Vous me dites qu'il est quelqu'un de bien mais tout ce que je vois c'est un crétin qui fait tout son possible pour me mettre hors de moi. Il est temps pour Dean de me prouver que vous dites vrai.

Marc hocha la tête. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de protester. Castiel se demanda alors le traitement que le jeune acteur lui avait réservé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il était prêt à parier que Dean n'avait pas été non plus tendre avec lui.

\- Il vous le prouvera, assura finalement l'assistant après quelques secondes. Mais … il est vraiment en danger ?

Castiel refusait de donner des détails à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Un homme qui pouvait parfaitement être impliqué dans cette histoire. Il était possible qu'il cherche à se venger de Dean après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Le garde du corps ne pouvait, une nouvelle fois, prendre aucun risque.

\- Il l'est oui mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis là pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- S'il vous laisse faire, constata alors Marc en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

\- S'il me laisse faire, confirma Castiel calmement.

Marc s'excusa ensuite puis repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Castiel, quant à lui, prit la direction de l'endroit où les maquilleuses travaillaient. Dean était assis sur chaise et discutait avec la jeune femme qui s'occupait de lui. Il semblait nettement plus détendu que quelques minutes plus tôt. Castiel l'observa sans s'approcher, désireux de se familiariser un peu plus encore avec le domaine dans lequel son client évoluait.

\- Hé beau gosse, tu fais parti des figurants non ? Parce que tu n'as rien à faire là si c'est le cas. Vous êtes tous attendus à l'autre bout du studio.

Castiel ne fut pas tout de suite sûr qu'on s'adressait à lui. Mais quand personne ne répondit, il fit volte face pour voir qui se trouvait derrière lui. C'était une jeune femme. La trentaine sans doute. Petite mais athlétique s'il en croyait la silhouette qu'il devinait sous ses vêtements. Elles avaient les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs. Son maquillage était un peu trop forcé et ses lèvres rouges rubis.

\- Je sais qu'il est fascinant mais tu n'as aucune chance tu sais. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit intéressé par tout ça honnêtement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu quant à ce que la jeune femme sous entendait. Cette dernière indiqua alors Dean du doigt et le garde du corps comprit. Elle pensait qu'il était là pour tenter sa chance avec le jeune acteur. Qu'il était attiré par lui. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux bien sûr. Mais elle se trompait sur tout le reste.

\- Beaucoup ont essayé avant toi. Tous ont été plus ou moins gentiment remis à leurs places. Filles comme garçons. Et … si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort, je te conseille vivement d'oublier ce que tu as en tête.

\- Je suis un ami de Dean, répliqua t-il alors.

La jeune femme ne semblait pas convaincue et pendant une seconde, Castiel pensa qu'elle allait appeler la sécurité. Mais elle finit par se détendre et par lui tendre la main.

\- Meg … Meg Masters. Je suis … la maquilleuse en chef.

\- Castiel … Novak.

La jeune femme sourit quand le garde du corps lui serra finalement la main. Elle prit ensuite quelques secondes pour l'observer des pieds à la tête. Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté conscient qu'elle était intéressée. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait régulièrement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il se savait séduisant. Mais il y a des dizaines d'autres hommes plus attirants que lui. Il était toujours surpris quand quelqu'un l'approchait en dehors des bars qu'il fréquentait.

\- Ok, je suppose que si tu es l'ami de Dean, il n'apprécierait sans doute pas que je tente de te draguer mais … qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est ce pas ? Ca te dirait de sortir un soir. Pour boire un verre bien sûr.

Castiel aurait pu être attiré par elle s'il n'avait pas été irrémédiablement gay. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître que la jeune femme était séduisante. Et même s'il n'était pas intéressé, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de la repousser sans montrer un minimum de tact.

\- Dean s'en ficherait probablement s'il savait mais … je suis tout de même dans l'obligation de décliner votre offre. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment … mon genre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Meg ouvrit la bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Castiel lui laissa le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'il venait de lui donner. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de révéler ses préférences sexuelles à des inconnus. Mais il ne voyait pas comment justifier son refus. Et il n'avait pas honte. Il s'assumait pleinement depuis des années maintenant.

\- Les meilleurs le sont toujours n'est ce pas ? Finit par plaisanter Meg.

Castiel sourit alors puis reporta son attention sur Dean qui semblait en avoir fini avec le maquillage. Il approchait d'eux à présent et ne semblait pas ravi de voir Castiel toujours là.

\- Oh Meg, tu as rencontré mon chien de garde à ce que je vois, lança t-il en agitant une main en direction de son garde du corps.

Ce dernier soupira, fatigué. Meg, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

Dean s'arrêta à côté de Castiel et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Mon chien de garde … mon garde du corps si tu préfères … une idée de Sammy. Ne me demande pas plus d'explications.

Meg jeta alors un regard surpris à Castiel. Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais ne confirma pas ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Il laissait au jeune acteur le loisir de donner des précisions si toutefois il le souhaitait.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était ton ami, s'étonna alors Meg après quelques secondes.

Dean ricana une seconde, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Amusé également. Castiel ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec son client. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de révéler au gens qu'on le pensait en danger. Mais il n'avait aucune difficulté à dire que Castiel était son garde du corps. C'était paradoxal. Et déstabilisant. Castiel détestait ça.

\- Oh non, on n'est pas amis … loin de là. Disons qu'il est plus comme … un boulet que je traîne. Mais il peut rester si c'est ta question. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

C'était la deuxième fois que Dean faisait référence à lui comme d'un boulet à son pied. Cela devenait un peu répétitif. Le jeune acteur allait devoir trouver de nouvelles insultes. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne manquait pas d'inspiration.

\- Et bien à vrai dire, j'espérais surtout le convaincre de sortir avec moi. Mais il m'a dit non.

Dean sembla surpris de l'entendre. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui. Il était curieux de voir la réaction que son client aurait si toutefois la jeune femme racontait ce qu'il lui avait dit pour justifier son refus.

\- Oh, il a dit non, souleva Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il semblerait que ton … chien de garde … joue dans la même équipe que toi. Dommage.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Castiel ne le quitta pas des yeux, regardant son visage se tendre pendant une seconde avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent finalement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et le dévisagea durant un long moment.

\- Très bien, sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais vous laisser les gars. Dean, tu es attendu sur le plateau … Castiel, contente de t'avoir rencontré.

Sur ces mots, Meg s'éloigna d'eux. Dean ne la salua pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Castiel et semblait avoir besoin de l'étudier pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le garde du corps savait que son homosexualité ne se lisait pas sur son visage. Ou même dans sa façon de se comporter. Mais si Dean possédait ce fameux don de distinguer les personnes gays des autres, il finirait par comprendre que Meg disait vrai.

\- Vous êtes gay ? Finit il par demander en reculant d'un pas.

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il estimait ne pas avoir à se justifier. Ou même à donner une quelconque réponse à son client. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec lui. Ou avec son travail. Il espérait simplement que Dean le comprendrait et n'insisterait pas lourdement sur ce point.

\- Est ce que Sammy le savait ? Est ce que c'est pour ça qu'il vous a choisi vous ? Il espérait me caser ?

Castiel secoua la tête, agacé que ce soit la première chose à laquelle Dean pensait. Il était stupide de croire que son frère avait préparé un tel coup dans son dos. Mais de toute évidence, le jeune acteur était déterminé à se montrer plus stupide encore au fil des minutes.

\- Non, il ne savait pas. Et non, il ne cherche pas à vous caser. Je suis ici parce que je suis le meilleur … pas parce que je suis gay. Maintenant, si c'est un problème pour vous, vous allez devoir me le dire.

Il fut surpris de voir les joues de Dean rougir légèrement. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce que cette information pouvait avoir d'importante. Après tout, deux hommes gays pouvaient parfaitement cohabiter sans se sauter dessus à la première occasion.

\- Ce n'est … je me fiche que vous soyez gay ou non. Il serait déplacé de ma part de le penser quand on sait que je le suis moi même mais … je me suis déshabillé devant vous !

Castiel haussa les épaules. Après tout, Dean avait choisi de le faire. Castiel était simplement resté pour lui prouver qu'il ne réussirait pas à le faire fuir. Bien sûr, il avait apprécié le spectacle. Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par son client.

\- Et cela aurait été plus acceptable si j'avais été hétéro ? Demanda finalement le garde du corps.

Dean détourna alors les yeux. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges mais il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Et la surprise avait laissé place à la colère. Castiel ne le comprenait pas.

\- Probablement pas mais … vous auriez pu me le dire avant que je ne me balade nu devant vous. C'est juste une question de politesse.

\- Ce qui aurait été poli, Dean, aurait été de ne pas vous déshabiller devant moi. De ne pas chercher à me faire fuir en commençant à vous toucher alors que j'étais dans la pièce. Désolé mais vous ne réussirez pas à me faire culpabiliser.

Dean soupira alors. Castiel se demandait comment il pouvait avoir encore un semblant d'oxygène dans les poumons au rythme où il allait.

\- Ok, parfait c'est … c'est noté. Je ne le ferais plus. Ce serait trop … bizarre. Mais je comprends mieux la façon que vous avez de me regarder. Et je préfère vous le dire tout de suite. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon style.

Castiel n'en revenait pas que son client puisse être aussi prétentieux. Se croyait il réellement irrésistible ? Il était séduisant. C'était un fait. Mais ce n'était pas une raison de croire que tout le monde était forcément attiré par lui. Même si physiquement, Castiel le trouvait tout à fait à son goût. Son attitude gâchait tout.

\- C'est noté mais rassurez vous, je ne suis pas intéressé non plus. Je préfère mes partenaires un peu moins … agaçants que vous.

\- Et moi je les préfère moins … froids, bizarres et … insupportables.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé de voir qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser son client. C'était une petite victoire pour lui. Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

\- Même si je dois reconnaître que le spectacle que vous m'avez offert était … plaisant, lança finalement le garde du corps.

Dean se tourna alors brutalement vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

\- Oh allez vous faire foutre !

Castiel acquiesça puis regarda son client s'éloigner rapidement de lui. Il choisit de le suivre à une distance raisonnable. Il savait que Dean était déstabilisé et furieux que cela se voit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'énerver plus encore. Après tout, il avait promis de ne pas interférer dans son travail. Il allait s'y tenir.

Dean rejoignit finalement un petit groupe de personnes au centre du studio. Il y avait plusieurs chaises alignées devant lui. L'une portait le nom du jeune acteur. Une autre celui de l'actrice qui partageait l'affiche avec lui.

Castiel l'observa discuter avec l'homme qu'il soupçonnait être le réalisateur. Il semblait toujours un peu énervé mais il souriait à nouveau. De toute évidence, il parvenait à faire la part des choses. C'était probablement ce qui faisait de lui un si bon acteur. Castiel agissait de la même façon dans son travail. Il ne devait jamais laisser sa vie privée interférer dans sa vie professionnelle. Cela aidait bien sûr qu'il n'ait pas vraiment de vie privée à proprement parler.

Après de longues secondes durant lesquelles Dean et le réalisateur discutèrent, le jeune acteur revint vers Castiel.

\- Je suppose que vous allez devoir rester, jeta t-il.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de partir. A vrai dire, il aurait pu. Dean n'était visiblement pas en danger ici, entouré d'autant de monde et caché des yeux du public. Mais il était curieux de voir le jeune acteur dans son élément. De le voir endosser un rôle devant la caméra. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir là mais je vous préviens. Ne faites pas le moindre bruit … ne perturbez pas le travail des gens et faites vous invisible. Parce que si quelqu'un se plaint de vous, je vous ferais jeter dehors, c'est compris ?

Castiel était fatigué des menaces du jeune acteur. Fatigué également de voir qu'il continuait de douter de son professionnalisme.

\- Je sais comment faire mon travail Dean. Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de faire le vôtre. Croyez moi, vous oublierez vite ma présence si vous y mettez du votre.

Dean croisa ses bras sur son torse en secouant longuement la tête.

\- Je doute de pouvoir oublier que vous êtes là … surtout quand vous passez tout votre temps à me regarder fixement comme si vous aviez l'intention de vous jeter sur moi … et pas forcément pour me faire des choses très agréables.

Castiel soupira à son tour avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise que son client lui avait indiquée. Il croisa ensuite ses jambes et garda les yeux rivés sur les gens qui s'activaient devant lui. Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Le garde du corps était presque sûr que Dean leur avait expliqué qui il était.

\- Ok alors quoi ? Vous m'ignorez maintenant ? Demanda Dean en venant se planter devant Castiel pour le forcer à le regarder.

Le garde du corps leva alors les yeux sur son visage et inclina la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'ignorer son client. Il voulait juste lui prouver qu'il pouvait tenir sa promesse. Mais de toute évidence, le jeune acteur n'aimait pas son attitude. Alors qu'il avait adopté la même quelques jours plus tôt. C'était finalement une bonne leçon que Castiel lui avait donné sans même le vouloir. Seconde victoire de la journée. Et en quelques minutes. Le garde du corps était ravi.

\- Je ne vous ignore pas Dean. Je me fais discret … c'est ce que vous vouliez non ?

Le jeune acteur grimaça une seconde avant de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la hauteur de Castiel.

\- Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment être plus fort que moi à ce petit jeu ? Vous pensez que je ne vois pas clairement ce que vous cherchez à faire en vous comportant de la sorte ? Je vous le dis Monsieur Novak. Ca ne marchera pas.

Castiel n'était pas en compétition contre Dean. Bien sûr, il était content de l'avoir remis à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé. Il voulait simplement faire son travail. Dean était celui qui était à blâmer dans cette histoire. Et Castiel ne le laisserait pas affirmer le contraire.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous cherchez exactement à me faire dire. Je suis ici pour assurer votre sécurité. C'est vous et vous seul qui vous êtes montré hostile depuis le début. Vous me poussez constamment dans mes derniers retranchements … vous vous comportez comme un gamin et … ensuite vous me le reprochez. Alors désolé, vous allez devoir me dire clairement ce que vous attendez de moi. Parce que là, je suis perdu.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils. Pendant une seconde, il sembla un peu perdu. Castiel lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour trouver les bons mots. La balle était dans son camp.

\- Je veux que vous démissionniez, répondit il finalement.

Castiel éclata alors de rire. Parfois, il en venait à se demander si Dean n'était pas réellement stupide. Parce qu'il agissait vraiment comme quelqu'un d'idiot la majeure partie du temps.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez pas ça Dean. Il va falloir revoir vos ambitions à la baisse.

\- Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, répliqua froidement Dean.

Castiel leva alors la main pour la poser sur l'épaule du jeune acteur. Il la tapota ensuite durant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas vous garantir que c'est ce que vous aurez mais je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez menez votre vie le plus normalement possible à compter de ce jour. C'est à vous de voir si vous avez réellement envie de continuer à vous battre contre moi ou si vous acceptez enfin de collaborer avec moi. La balle est dans votre camp Dean. Saisissez la ! Maintenant, je crois qu'on vous attend.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et sembla voir que son réalisateur s'impatientait. Il se redressa alors avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, jeta t-il pour la centième fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt et regarda son client s'éloigner. Dean n'était peut être pas prêt à accepter la présence de son garde du corps. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'aider à faire son travail. Mais Castiel était presque sûr qu'il avait compris à présent qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire fuir le garde du corps. C'était une première victoire. Castiel allait devoir s'en contenter pour le moment. Il était prêt à se battre pour s'assurer que son client soit en sécurité. Bien sûr, il allait sans doute y laisser une partie de son énergie. Il aurait parfaitement pu s'en passer. Il aurait du partir. Jamais avant, il n'avait rencontré une telle résistance. Et il avait toujours cru qu'il refuserait de s'occuper de quelqu'un qui s'obstinait ainsi à refuser son aide. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Dean qui lui donnait envie de se battre. Qui lui donnait envie de rester. Et si Castiel avait choisi de l'ignorer, il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était une grande première pour lui. Dean était un challenge. Le garde du corps était tout à fait prêt à le relever.


	5. Critiques

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

 **Voici le 5ème chapitre et cette fois, Dean va un peu trop loin dans sa tentative de pousser Castiel à partir. Il va devoir en assumer les conséquences dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de m'encourager ...**

 **Oh petite précision : je ne suis pas chez moi lundi (je pars pour un week end de trois jours à Valenciennes pour les 25 ans de mon cousin). Je ne pourrais donc pas publier lundi. Veuillez m'en excuser par avance. Je publierais tout de suite mardi matin et à nouveau jeudi bien sûr !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A mardi donc**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Supremacy de Muse**

 **Chapitre 5 : Reproches**

 _« On est stupéfait de la quantité de critique que peut contenir un imbécile »_

 _Victor Hugo_

Castiel n'avait jamais déçu un seul de ses clients par le passé. Il n'avait jamais essuyé de critiques et avait toujours rempli son contrat sans commettre d'erreurs. Il était l'un des meilleurs dans sa profession. Ce n'était pas être orgueilleux que de le savoir avec certitude. C'était ce que tout le monde disait. Gabriel recevait des éloges le concernant. Il le recommandait à tous ceux qui cherchaient un garde du corps. Certaines personnes exigeaient même que Castiel s'occupe d'elles personnellement. Il avait une bonne réputation. Il était apprécié et admiré.

Mais malgré ses qualités et tous les efforts qu'il fournissait au quotidien, Dean continuait de lui résister. Il continuait à se montrer hostile envers lui. Castiel était à court d'idées pour le convaincre. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour réussir à gagner sa confiance.

Le garde du corps n'avait jamais affronté un tel challenge. Et s'il avait vraiment envie de le relever, il n'en était pas moins fatigué de devoir se battre.

Dean ne s'opposait plus à sa présence constante à ses côtés. Il semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire partir. Qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui échapper. Il le laissait donc venir à ses rendez vous et le présentait comme son garde du corps à chaque fois. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant changé d'attitude avec lui.

Quand ils étaient seuls, Dean se montrait odieux. Il l'insultait parfois. Se moquait ouvertement de lui et tentait de le pousser à perdre son calme. Il tenait des propos qui auraient pu blesser quiconque. Mais Castiel n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il avait vu clair dans le jeu de son client.

Il aurait probablement du demander à Gabriel de le sortir de cet enfer. De trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le jeune acteur. Mais il doutait que cela changerait quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas contre lui que Dean était en colère. Du moins pas contre lui personnellement. C'était ce qu'il représentait qu'il détestait. Ce qu'il laissait penser de lui également. Qu'il était faible et incapable de se défendre seul. Qu'il était en danger. Le jeune acteur se montrerait tout aussi odieux avec n'importe quel autre garde du corps. Et le prochain n'aurait sans doute pas la patience incroyable de Castiel.

Le garde du corps se demandait d'ailleurs comment il pouvait en accepter autant de la part de son client. Il s'était toujours juré de choisir les personnes avec qui il travaillait de sorte à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux parfaitement à l'aise. Mais il continuait d'encaisser les coups que Dean lui donnait. Il restait malgré tout ce qu'il s'était promis par le passé. Et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Tout s'était de surcroît considérablement compliqué depuis que Dean avait appris pour son homosexualité. Cela lui avait fourni de nouvelles munitions et il semblait déterminé à les utiliser du mieux possible.

Il le cherchait souvent sur ce point. Faisait des sous entendus déplacés. Parfois, il se plaignait de la façon qu'il avait de le regarder. Il disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait la sensation d'être constamment déshabillé du regard. Qu'il n'était pas à l'aise seul avec Castiel.

C'était totalement faux bien sûr. Le garde du corps trouvait son client séduisant. Il le trouvait particulièrement attirant. Et il aurait tenté sa chance sans hésiter dans d'autres circonstances. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre dans leur situation. C'était un principe sur lequel il ne comptait pas revenir. Il ne mêlait jamais vie privée et vie professionnelle. Dean ne ferait pas exception.

Mais le jeune acteur semblait s'en contreficher. Il continuait à le chercher sur ce point. Il lui répétait encore et encore qu'il n'était pas son genre. Qu'il ne le trouvait pas attirant. Qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit de plus avec lui, même s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. Il tentait de le vexer. Il ne réussirait pas.

Principalement parce que Castiel savait parfaitement qu'il mentait. Il l'avait compris assez rapidement à la façon dont Dean avait de rougir à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Ou quand le regard de Castiel s'attardait une seconde de trop sur son corps. Le garde du corps n'était pas prétentieux. Mais il savait qu'il plaisait. Il savait que beaucoup d'hommes étaient séduits par son visage, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres charnues. Par son corps qu'il entretenait avec beaucoup de soin.

Et il savait que Dean était attiré physiquement par lui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il l'avait compris assez rapidement. Il ne comptait pas utiliser cette information. Ce ne serait pas professionnel. Mais il la garda tout de même dans un coin de sa tête au cas où.

Les jours passèrent sans que rien ne change réellement entre Dean et lui. Il continuait à se battre contre son client et ce dernier continuait de le malmener pour le faire démissionner. Castiel avait utilisé ce temps pour renforcer le système de sécurité chez son client. Il avait fait toutes les modifications nécessaires. Il avait également mené une enquête minutieuse sur toutes les personnes que Dean fréquentait régulièrement. Il avait fini par rayer la plupart de sa liste de suspects.

Il ne lui restait plus que Gadriel. Obtenir son dossier militaire nécessitait plus de temps. Gabriel lui avait assuré qu'il faisait le nécessaire. Mais c'était une démarche compliquée. Et Castiel devait se montrer patient. Il garda donc un œil sur l'ancien militaire. Etudia son comportement avec attention. Il n'y avait rien qui sortait réellement de l'ordinaire mais il restait méfiant.

Dean n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle lettre depuis qu'il travaillait pour lui. Il n'avait pas reçu de menaces, de coup de fil étrange et personne ne s'était introduit chez lui. Le jeune acteur semblait penser que cela signifiait qu'il avait raison. Que Sam s'était inquiété pour rien. Mais Castiel pouvait sentir que les choses ne tarderaient pas à changer. L'homme qui harcelait son client s'était calmé. Sans doute avait il eu vent de la présence de Castiel. Il cherchait très probablement à se faire discret pour évaluer la menace. Il entrerait en action quand il ne pourrait plus faire autrement. Quand le besoin se ferait trop intense. Castiel devait être prêt.

Dean continuait de tourner à Los Angeles pour le moment. Il avait encore de nombreux jours de travail avant de devoir quitter la ville pour poursuivre le tournage à l'extérieur. Castiel redoutait le jour où il devrait partir. Parce qu'il serait alors seul avec son client pour une longue période de temps. Dans un endroit qui ne serait pas familier et qui serait en conséquence plus compliqué à sécuriser. Il allait devoir se renseigner sur la ville où se déroulerait le tournage. Sur les personnes qui seraient avec eux. Mais il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Il était inutile de se précipiter.

Castiel était pour le moment chez Dean, son client répétant encore et encore son texte avec Jo et Pamela. Il était doué. Le garde du corps devait le reconnaître. Il avait beau ne pas être un grand amateur de films, il en avait vu assez pour constater à quel point le jeune acteur était brillant. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi tout le monde évoquait son nom quand ils parlaient des futures remises de prix. Dean changeait totalement d'attitude quand il était dans son personnage. Il était fascinant. Son visage se détendait enfin et ses yeux semblaient se mettre à briller. Il était dans son élément. C'était ce pour quoi il était fait. Castiel ne se lasserait probablement pas de le voir.

Le garde du corps aurait probablement pu faire autre chose que de rester assis à observer son client. Il ne l'estimait pas en danger chez lui. Du moins pas en journée et quand il était entouré. Mais il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Et il aimait regarder Dean répéter. Il aimait cette nouvelle facette de son client.

Dean semblait avoir conscience du regard que Castiel gardait constamment sur lui. Il l'ignorait la majeure partie du temps. Mais à chaque fois qu'il s'interrompait, il tournait le visage vers son garde du corps et le dévisageait longuement. Jo et Pamela ne semblaient pas s'en être aperçues. Ou elles avaient choisi de faire comme si de rien n'était. Castiel n'était pas sûr.

La scène que le jeune acteur répétait actuellement était visiblement capitale dans le scénario. Le personnage que Dean incarnait venait de faire une découverte importante et demandait des explications à la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie. C'était Hayden Pannetière qui endosserait ce rôle lors du tournage. Castiel avait rapidement parcouru le scénario. Il y avait plusieurs scènes de sexe. Dean n'en avait encore tourné aucune. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux de voir comment les choses se passeraient au moment de les filmer pour de bon.

Dean détourna finalement les yeux pour se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Castiel soupira longuement et continua de l'observer.

Il était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait et sursauta sensiblement quand son portable se mit à sonner dans sa poche. C'était celui que Gabriel utilisait pour le joindre. C'était donc forcément important. Le garde du corps sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Il vit alors du coin de l'oeil Dean s'immobiliser.

\- Si vous avez l'intention de répondre, je vous conseille de sortir. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter votre conversation. Et j'essaie de me concentrer alors …

Castiel ne dit rien et décrocha finalement. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la direction de la porte qui menait dans le couloir. Il entendait Gabriel l'appeler à l'autre bout du fil. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude de Dean. Il souriait et le garde du corps aurait pu jurer que c'était en raison de l'appel de son ami. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens bien sûr.

Castiel sortit finalement de la pièce en fronçant les sourcils et referma la porte derrière lui le plus discrètement possible. Quand il colla enfin son téléphone contre son oreille, Gabriel l'appelait et lui reprochait de ne pas répondre.

\- Désolé Gabe, souffla t-il sans même prendre le temps de le saluer.

\- A quoi est ce que tu joues Cassie ? Si tu es occupé, ne décroche pas. Mais ne me fais pas attendre inutilement. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter mon vieux.

Castiel savait que son ami n'était pas réellement en colère contre lui. Il râlait simplement pour la forme. Et un peu aussi parce qu'il adorait se plaindre.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je suis désolé. Ton coup de fil tombe mal à vrai dire. Mais je t'écoute maintenant.

Il entendit Gabriel soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et il grimaça. Il avait la nette sensation que ce coup de fil n'allait pas lui plaire. Il était prêt à le parier. Mais il continuait d'espérer que Gabriel l'avait contacté uniquement pour lui donner des informations sur Gadriel.

\- Comment ça il tombe mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire au juste ?

Castiel s'éloigna de la porte qui menait au bureau de Dean. Il n'entendait plus le jeune acteur parler à l'intérieur et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il puisse écouter ce qu'il disait à Gabriel. Cela ne le concernait pas. Ou du moins pas directement.

\- Je faisais ce pour quoi j'ai été engagé Gabe. Mon travail …

\- Où est ce que tu te trouves en ce moment ?

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Son ami semblait douter de ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait pas tort. Le garde du corps n'était pas réellement occupé. Il avait juste envie d'observer Dean un peu plus longtemps. Pas parce qu'il l'estimait en danger. Juste parce qu'il aimait ça. Et ce n'était pas professionnel du tout. Il était donc préférable que Gabriel l'ignore pour le moment.

\- Chez lui. Il répète. Mais puisque quelqu'un s'est déjà introduit chez lui par le passé, je préfère garder un œil sur lui tout le temps.

Il pria pour que Gabriel n'insiste pas. Ce que son ami fit pourtant aussitôt.

\- A d'autres Cassie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu pourrais trouver quelque chose de plus constructif à faire que de l'observer toute la journée. Surtout quand tu sais que cela le met mal à l'aise mais … je n'ai jamais douté de ton talent et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Alors je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu estimes nécessaire de rester à le fixer alors même qu'il est en sécurité.

\- Gabe …

\- Non, inutile de chercher à te justifier. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que Dean est ton type d'hommes et je me fiche de ce que tu fais du moment que tu n'as pas l'idée complètement idiote de coucher avec lui.

Castiel choisit de ne rien dire. Il n'aimait pas être réprimandé de la sorte. Mais il savait également que Gabriel avait raison. Il n'agissait pas vraiment comme il aurait du. Il aurait été plus bénéfique de garder un œil sur Gadriel plutôt que sur Dean. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et cela en disait long sur l'effet que le jeune acteur avait sur lui.

\- Tu as des infos sur Gadriel ? Demanda t-il ensuite parce qu'il devait absolument changer de sujet de conversation.

Il était définitivement temps pour lui de se remettre correctement au travail. Il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps aujourd'hui. Le coup de fil de Gabriel était finalement salutaire. Une fois qu'il aurait raccroché, il ferait le tour de la propriété pour s'assurer que tout était normal. Puis il irait voir Gadriel pour discuter à nouveau avec lui. Il espérait qu'à force de le harceler, il finirait par obtenir des informations sur lui. Il pouvait également tenter d'appeler certains de ses contacts pour voir s'ils le connaissaient. Dean serait probablement ravi de ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes pendant quelques heures. Et cela l'encouragerait peut être à changer d'attitude avec lui. Castiel en doutait. Mais cela valait tout de même la peine d'essayer.

\- Rien de neuf pour le moment non mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire, crois moi. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle.

Castiel s'en serait douté. Mais il avait préféré l'ignorer jusque là. Gabriel ne l'avait pas non plus appelé uniquement pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils étaient amis. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient. Surtout pas quand Castiel était au travail. Il y avait donc une chose importante que son ami et employeur avait à lui dire. Le garde du corps repensa alors au petit sourire que Dean avait eu en le voyant sortir de la pièce. Il était prêt à parier que son client n'était pas uniquement content de le voir le laisser tranquille. Il y avait autre chose.

\- Ok, Gabe, je t'écoute.

Gabriel se racla alors la gorge à l'autre bout du fil. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Et c'était une surprise pour Castiel. Son ami n'avait jamais aucune difficulté à annoncer des nouvelles. Même quand elles étaient mauvaises. C'était donc plus grave encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Ton client m'a appelé ce matin, expliqua t-il finalement.

Castiel s'éloigna un peu plus encore dans le couloir. Il connaissait la maison par cœur à présent. En avait étudié les moindres recoins. Il se dirigea donc facilement jusqu'à se trouver dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait te dire ?

\- Pas des choses très agréables Cassie.

Castiel serra le téléphone dans sa main jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts soient douloureuses. Il aurait du le voir venir. Dean avait été bizarrement calme depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés. Il n'avait fait aucune réflexion déplacée. Castiel avait pensé que les choses allaient mieux. Il s'était trompé. Dean était uniquement calme parce qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau plan. Parce qu'il pensait avoir enfin la solution au problème que représentait Castiel.

\- Des choses me concernant je suppose, souffla t-il, agacé.

Il pouvait tout accepter de Dean. Il se fichait d'être insulté et provoqué. Mais il refusait que son client utilise Gabriel pour faire pression sur lui. Il avait la chance d'être ami avec son employeur. Il savait que Gabriel lui faisait confiance. Toutefois, Dean l'ignorait lui. Et cela ne semblait pas lui poser de problèmes. Il se fichait de faire courir le risque à son garde du corps d'être renvoyé. Ce qui laissait deviner jusqu'à où il était prêt à aller pour se débarrasser de lui.

\- Des choses te concernant oui. Et honnêtement, je n'en ai pas cru la moitié mais uniquement parce que je te connais par cœur.

\- Il a tenté de me faire renvoyer c'est ça ?

Si Gabriel n'avait pas été son ami, s'ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment proches, Dean aurait probablement réussi. C'était grave. Et Castiel était fou furieux.

\- Il ne t'aime vraiment pas beaucoup on dirait. Et franchement, il m'a tout l'air déterminé à se débarrasser de toi pour de bon, expliqua alors Gabriel.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela puisse être aussi grave. Il avait pensé que Dean se contenterait de le provoquer encore et encore. Il avait toutefois visiblement compris que cela ne le mènerait à rien. Qu'il était temps de changer de tactique.

\- Il me déteste oui. Pas moi personnellement même si je doute qu'il soit franchement fan de ma personnalité mais … il déteste le fait que je sois là. Il déteste l'idée de ne plus être libre de ses mouvements. De paraître fragile aux yeux des gens qui l'entourent.

\- Ecoute Cassie, je te l'ai dit. Je ne l'ai pas cru mais ce qu'il m'a dit est … il sait que tu es gay n'est ce pas ?

Castiel n'aurait jamais du laisser l'information lui parvenir. Il avait commis une erreur. Une qu'il n'avait jamais commise jusque là. Il ne donnait jamais aucun détail sur sa vie privée. Ne partageait rien avec ses clients. Parce qu'il refusait d'être trop proches d'eux. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait eu tort d'en dire autant.

\- Il l'a appris oui. Mais pas parce que j'ai tenté de le séduire … je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas intéressé par lui. Juste … une de ses collègues a cherché à me séduire et … je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay. Elle le lui a répété et je n'ai rien fait pour la contredire. Je sais que j'ai eu tort Gabe et …

\- Cassie, tu n'aurais pas du, le coupa alors son ami d'une voix forte. Pas quand tu savais qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à se débarrasser de toi.

Castiel était conscient de son erreur. Mais l'entendre dire par Gabriel rendait les choses plus humiliantes encore. Le garde du corps rouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Il aurait du le voir venir. Il avait manqué de vigilance. C'était l'effet que Dean avait sur lui. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa mission, Castiel se surprit à douter d'être capable d'aider son client. Il chassa cette idée rapidement en secouant sa tête. Non. Il était le meilleur. Et il ne laisserait personne le convaincre du contraire. Il devait simplement se reprendre en mains. Et le coup de fil de Gabriel était une piqure de rappel parfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Il était presque sûr que la réponse de Gabriel allait l'énerver plus encore. Mais il avait besoin de savoir afin d'adapter ensuite sa conduite avec Dean.

\- Je te le dirais si et seulement si tu me promets de ne pas lui hurler dessus dès que j'aurais raccroché.

\- Je te le promets, assura Castiel en serrant son poing libre et en le ramenant contre son torse.

Il allait probablement avoir du mal à se retenir. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Et il était prêt à tout pour entendre ce que Dean avait dit à son employeur.

\- Il … il a laissé sous entendre que tu avais eu des … des gestes déplacés et des propos gênants. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait la sensation que tu allais finir par passer à l'acte et qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec toi.

Castiel écarta alors le téléphone de son oreille et jura entre ses dents durant de longues secondes. Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean appelle Gabriel pour le critiquer sur ses méthodes de travail. Sur les propos qu'il avait pu lui tenir. Mais certainement pas qu'il invente quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Car il avait laissé sous entendre que Castiel était sur le point d'abuser lui. Il avait prétendu que le garde du corps envisageait de le violer. C'était criminel. Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'il ait osé aller aussi loin. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là.

\- Le fils de pute, s'écria t-il finalement après de longues secondes de silence.

Il ne jurait presque jamais. Du moins pas à voix haute et quand des gens étaient susceptibles de l'entendre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui cette fois. Il était trop en colère pour garder la maîtrise de ses émotions.

\- Cassie ?

Gabriel l'appelait mais le garde du corps ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il avait toujours son téléphone dans la main mais elle pendait à côté de lui sans qu'il puisse coller le portable à son oreille à nouveau. Il entendait la voix de son ami. Mais il ne réagissait pas.

\- Quel salopard … comment … comment a t-il …

Il était temps qu'il se reprenne. Il était en train de réagir exactement comme Dean le souhaitait. Ce qu'il venait de faire avait pour but de le mettre suffisamment en colère pour le faire partir. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Si son client cherchait la bagarre, il allait la trouver. Mais pour cela, le garde du corps devait avant tout se reprendre. Laisser Gabriel le calmer comme il parvenait toujours à le faire. Et ensuite, confronter Dean pour lui dire que son petit plan n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- Cassie, tu m'entends ? Ne fais rien de stupide s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à payer ta caution parce que tu auras envoyé ce petit crétin à l'hôpital.

Castiel poussa un très long soupire avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il retint l'oxygène dans ses poumons aussi longtemps que possible avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Son cœur battait un peu moins vite dans sa poitrine à présent. Il avait des années d'expérience pour maitriser ses émotions. Il savait exactement comment faire pour retrouver son calme.

\- Cassie ?

Castiel reporta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Je suis là Gabe, je suis là … c'est juste … comment a t-il osé ?

Il avait déjà la réponse à cette question. Dean était égoïste. Il se fichait de tout et de tout le monde. Il ne voyait que son propre intérêt. Cela avait clairement bénéficié à sa carrière jusque là. Castiel devait admettre qu'il était surpris. Il avait rapidement compris que son client était prêt à tout pour le faire partir. Mais il avait sincèrement pensé qu'il se souciait des autres. Notamment des gens qui l'entouraient. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il se fichait totalement des conséquences de ses actes. Il se fichait de faire des victimes sur son passage.

\- J'aimerais te dire que je suis surpris mais … nous savions qu'il était réticent. Tu me l'as toi même dit à plusieurs reprises et … je suppose qu'on aurait du le voir venir. Tu aurais du le voir venir du moment qu'il a été mis au courant de ton homosexualité. C'était une arme dont il n'avait définitivement pas besoin.

\- Je savais qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses mais pas de … tu te rends compte à quel point ce qu'il vient de faire est grave Gabe ? Il … il m'accuse de quelque chose qui pourrait me conduire en prison. Si tu n'avais pas été mon ami, et je te rappelle que lui ne le savait pas, tu aurais probablement déjà appelé la police !

Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer la gravité de ses propos. Il avait du savoir dès le début qu'il pourrait conduire Castiel à perdre son travail et à être confronté à la police. Ce qui l'aurait ensuite empêché d'exercer à nouveau son métier. Même une fois lavé de tout soupçon, personne n'aurait souhaité l'engager.

\- Je le sais Cassie mais … d'accord, je suis désolé d'avoir à te poser la question mais est ce que tu pourrais avoir eu … des propos ou … un comportement équivoque avec lui ?

Castiel ricana alors une seconde. C'était tout l'inverse. Dean avait été celui à se balader nu sous ses yeux. A se toucher alors qu'il était dans la pièce. A répéter encore et encore que Castiel semblait avoir envie de lui sauter dessus. Le garde du corps n'avait rien fait. Bien sûr, il avait avoué aimé le spectacle de son client nu sous ses yeux. Mais il l'avait dit une seule fois. Ce n'était pas du harcèlement.

\- Non, bien au contraire, répondit il finalement. C'est lui qui … le premier jour, il s'est déshabillé sous mes yeux … il a … il a commencé à se caresser tout en sachant que j'étais dans la pièce. Et il l'a fait sciemment. Pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Une fois qu'il a appris que j'étais gay, il a semblé … gêné mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien laissé sous entendre.

Gabriel soupira à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel ferma les yeux. Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il était à court d'idées. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami aurait des conseils à lui donner. Parce qu'à cet instant précis, il avait surtout envie de retrouver Dean pour lui coller son poing dans la figure. Ce qui lui vaudrait une arrestation dans la minute. Une qui serait justifiée cette fois.

\- Ok, d'accord mais … si toutefois il te faisait des avances … est-ce que tu dirais non ? Est ce que tu serais capable de résister ?

\- Pour qui me prends tu Gabe ? Jeta aussitôt Castiel, indigné.

Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question que son ami venait de lui poser. Il avait déjà admis qu'il était attiré par Dean. Il le trouvait incroyablement séduisant. Et bien sûr, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait tenté de le ramener chez lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait réussi. Et il aurait passé toute la nuit à lui procurer du plaisir. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Surtout pas maintenant que Castiel savait exactement qui était vraiment le jeune acteur.

\- Cassie, je te l'ai dit, je sais qu'il te plait. Je te comprends. Je ne suis pas gay et je suis pourtant parfaitement capable de reconnaître qu'il est beau mec mais … n'oublie pas que tu es son employé et … il est ton client. Tu … tu ne peux pas l'envisager autrement. Et ce, même s'il venait à te faire des avances.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Il le savait depuis qu'il avait commencé ce métier. Il n'avait toutefois jamais eu à appliquer cette règle jusque là. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à des clients qui lui plaisaient physiquement. Dean était le premier. Le premier à lui plaire. Le premier à réussir à l'atteindre de la sorte. C'était inquiétant bien sûr. Mais c'était terminé. Castiel allait reprendre les choses en main.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de dire « non » Gabe. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais tenté ma chance. Sans hésiter. Mais il est mon client. Et je peux te jurer que je ne ferais rien qui puisse gêner mon travail. La question maintenant est de savoir si oui ou non, il finira par me laisser le faire.

Castiel avait besoin que Dean coopère. Dans ces circonstances, le garde du corps perdait bien trop d'énergie à se battre contre son client. Et cela l'handicapait fortement. Il avait besoin de pouvoir se concentrer sur sa mission.

\- Parfait Cassie, je te crois. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. Parce que ce type ne va pas laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il sera furieux de voir son petit plan échouer. Et il va te le faire payer.

Castiel savait que Dean en s'arrêterait pas. Et il était inquiet quant à sa capacité à trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre. Il allait peut être devoir demander l'aide de Sam. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas être capable de réussir seul. Mais pour la sécurité de Dean, il était prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté.

\- Et si … si jamais, tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu dois me le dire. Personne ne verra cela comme un échec crois moi … j'ai des dizaines d'autres clients qui te réclament. Tu trouverais un nouveau contrat rapidement. Et Dean trouvera un autre garde du corps.

Castiel devait admettre que laisser tomber était une option plaisante. Il pourrait enfin faire son métier comme il l'aimait. Se concentrer sur la sécurité de ses clients plutôt que sur leur comportement. Il y avait songé plusieurs fois. Mais il refusait d'abandonner. Pas parce qu'il était trop fier pour ça. Uniquement parce qu'il refusait de laisser Dean en danger. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine et le plus à même d'aider le jeune acteur.

\- Cela ne changera en rien son comportement. Il fera fuir le prochain … et les suivants ensuite. Jusqu'à ce que personne n'accepte de travailler pour lui. Et c'est là que son harceleur entrera en action. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner … s'il lui arrive quelque chose que j'aurais pu empêcher, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

\- Pourquoi Cassie ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Sa question surprit considérablement le garde du corps. La réponse lui paraissait évidente. Il ne pourrait jamais se réjouir de la souffrance de quelqu'un. Même si c'était une personne qui semblait déterminée à le détruire.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas le voir souffrir, jeta t-il alors, perdu.

\- Oui mais pourquoi Cassie ?

Castiel ne savait vraiment pas ce que son ami cherchait à lui faire dire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi les propos qu'il tenait était surprenant. Il disait la vérité. Il ne voulait voir souffrir personne. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce métier. Il voulait aider les autres. Il voulait se sentir utile. Peu importait que ses clients soient parfois des abrutis. Personne ne méritait d'être maltraité ou tué en raison de ses opinions ou de son mode de vie.

\- Parce que je veux l'aider … parce que je veux le savoir sain et sauf. Parce qu'il … il ne mérite pas de souffrir.

\- Même s'il ne semble pas se soucier de te faire du mal à toi ? Même si c'est visiblement un abruti fini ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Dean n'était peut être pas quelqu'un de bien. De toute évidence, il se fichait de le détruire. Mais il avait également élevé son petit frère seul. Il donnait tout son argent à des associations caritatives. Il avait engagé des amis parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un travail ou juste de changer d'air. Il était drôle et intelligent. Et il était un acteur génial. Dean était un être complexe. Et plus Castiel pensait à lui plus il réalisait qu'il n'était probablement pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Juste quelqu'un de maladroit. Quelqu'un d'apeuré et que la terreur rendait stupide. Il était dangereux de penser ainsi. D'ordinaire, il se forçait à ne surtout pas porter de jugement sur ses clients. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher. Il ne voulait pas les apprécier. Il était là pour les aider à rester en sécurité. Il n'avait aucune envie de connaître leur passé. De savoir ce qu'ils aimaient ou non. De s'interroger sur ce qu'ils cachaient ou sur ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux même. Mais avec Dean c'était différent. Et il devait admettre que cela lui faisait un peu peur.

\- Je … Gabe, je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de me faire dire, avoua t-il alors en baissant les yeux sur le sol sous ses pieds.

Gabriel soupira à nouveau. Castiel était d'ordinaire plus doué pour savoir ce que son ami attendait de lui. Mais il était déstabilisé pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ce métier. Et il était totalement perdu. C'était l'effet que Dean avait sur lui. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Castiel en était conscient.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te faire dire, c'est … ce qui te pousse à rester avec lui alors qu'il fait de ta vie un enfer. Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu t'acharnes alors que tu aurais baissé les bras avec n'importe qui d'autre. Ma question Cassie c'est … qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ?

Et c'était là tout la question bien sûr. Castiel se la posait lui même depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi n'avait il pas encore démissionné ? Etait ce uniquement parce qu'il refusait de perdre la face ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Dean gagner ? Ou existait il une autre raison ? Le garde du corps aurait aimé pouvoir répondre à cette question facilement. Mais il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement.

\- Je ne sais pas Gabe … je … j'aimerais savoir … vraiment. Il me fascine. Je dois bien le reconnaître … il … il n'est pas comme les autres. Il me … j'ai envie de l'aider. Je le sens fragile Gabe … vulnérable et … fascinant. Oui c'est le mot.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir l'idée idiote de tomber amoureux de lui hein ? Parce que ça irait à l'encontre de toutes les choses que tu m'as promises quand je t'ai engagé.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation. Il l'avait conservé précieusement dans un coin de son esprit. Gabriel lui avait demandé s'il pensait pouvoir faire ce travail sans jamais s'attacher à ses clients. Sans être trop touché par ce qui leur arrivait. Il avait juré de ne jamais développer de sentiments pour eux. Ou de démissionner avant que ce ne soit le cas. Il savait très bien qu'être amoureux de la personne qu'il était sensé protéger était dangereux. Parce que cela le rendait vulnérable à son tour.

\- Tu me connais Gabe … je sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut jamais mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. Et tu dois me faire confiance … si toutefois je développais des sentiments pour Dean, je démissionnerais dans la seconde. Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait interférer dans ma mission.

Castiel avait choisi de se montrer totalement honnête avec son ami. Il le lui devait bien. Il savait que Gabriel ne doutait pas vraiment de lui. Il était même totalement de son côté dans cette histoire. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait confiance en lui simplement en refusant de croire ce que Dean prétendait. Et il avait parfaitement le droit de s'inquiéter. Il ne faisait que son travail. Et il le faisait bien.

\- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus peur Cassie ? Demanda alors Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Réalisant alors que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir, il finit par répondre « non » d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire. Il savait que ce que son ami allait dire ne lui plairait pas.

\- Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est que tu aies choisi de dire « si ». Tu n'as pas nié pouvoir développer des sentiments pour Dean. Tu m'as dit « si » tu venais à en développer.

\- Gabe, souffla Castiel qui venait à son tour de réaliser la portée de son choix de mot.

Il l'avait fait sans y penser. Sans vraiment le réaliser. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une erreur. C'était une ouverture. Une brèche. Et il ne savait pas encore s'il finirait par s'engouffrer à l'intérieur ou non. C'était sans doute cela qui l'effrayait le plus. Ca et le fait qu'il avait conscience de ne rien pouvoir faire pour maîtriser ce qu'il viendrait peut être un jour à ressentir. Castiel détestait perdre le contrôle. Et c'était pourtant exactement ce que Dean le poussait à faire.

\- Si tu venais à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un Cassie, je serais heureux pour toi. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … je veux dire … tomber amoureux d'un homme clairement en danger n'est pas une bonne chose pour toi. Je ne veux surtout pas te voir souffrir.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il savait que Gabriel disait vrai. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir revenir en arrière. Ne pas employer le mot « si ». Nier en bloc la possibilité de tomber amoureux de Dean un jour. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Car il savait que cela restait envisageable. Même s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux de sa vie. Il avait vécu trente quatre années sans jamais développer de sentiments pour qui que ce soit. C'était une grande nouveauté pour lui. Et cela lui fichait une trouille bleue.

\- Je sais Gabe … et crois moi, je prie pour que tout s'arrange et … je ne peux juste pas te promettre quelque chose alors que je n'ai aucune maitrise sur ce que je ressens. Et … il … c'est la première fois que je vis quelque chose de ce genre. Et je dois le reconnaître. Ca me fait peur. Mais je peux également te garantir que je ne ferais rien qui risquerait de mettre Dean en danger et si je ne m'estime plus capable de le protéger alors … je démissionnerais dans la seconde.

Il était sincère et Gabriel ne pouvait pas en douter une seconde. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand il disait la vérité ou non. Et Castiel ne mentait jamais de toute façon. Il savait combien cela pouvait se retourner contre soi extrêmement rapidement.

\- Je le sais Cassie. J'ai confiance en toi … totalement confiance en toi et tu le sais. Je suis juste inquiet. N'oublie pas que tu peux tout me dire … et que tu peux m'appeler dès que tu en as besoin d'accord ?

\- Je le sais, assura alors Castiel.

Il avait de la chance d'avoir Gabriel dans sa vie. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus d'amis. Gabriel suffisait largement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place Gabe ? Je veux dire … pour tenter d'arranger les choses ? Est ce que je dois aller lui parler ? Je … je ne veux pas aggraver la situation. Mais ça ne peut définitivement pas continuer comme ça.

Il avait vraiment besoin que son ami lui donne des conseils. D'ordinaire, il estimait pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas faire quelque chose qu'il serait ensuite amené à regretter. Gabriel était extérieur à cette histoire. Il était le plus à même de le conseiller sur la marche à suivre.

\- Et bien, si j'étais toi, j'irais effectivement le voir. Je lui dirais que je sais et que je n'apprécie pas son comportement. Ensuite, je lui répéterais que je ne compte pas partir et je le laisserais enfin tranquille. Mais c'est à toi de voir mon grand. Je ne connais pas Dean aussi bien que toi.

Castiel savait que parler était sans nul doute la façon la plus raisonnable de régler ce problème. Mais il avait peur de laisser sa colère l'envahir et de tenir des propos qu'il serait ensuite amené à regretter. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner plus encore de munitions à son client. Il en avait déjà bien assez pour lui faire du mal.

\- Mais j'attendrais … pas éternellement mais suffisamment pour que ma colère ne soit pas … incontrôlable.

Décidément, Gabriel lisait en lui comme dans un livre. Ou il avait le pouvoir de deviner ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il ait besoin de mettre des mots dessus. C'était un peu déstabilisant mais c'était également extrêmement réconfortant.

\- Merci pour tout Gabe.

\- De rien Cassie … de rien. Et appelle moi. Je ne suis pas que ton employeur tu sais.

\- Je sais oui … à plus tard.

Gabriel le salua à son tour avant de raccrocher. Castiel poussa alors un très long soupire de soulagement avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il avait conscience d'avoir frôlé la catastrophe. Si Gabriel n'était pas son ami en plus de son employeur, il aurait perdu son travail. Et tout cela avait été possible uniquement parce qu'il avait eu l'idée stupide de révéler des choses personnelles sur lui. Il avait commis une erreur. Il en payait le prix. Il allait devoir arranger les choses. Pour commencer, il allait prendre le temps de se calmer suffisamment pour être lucide à nouveau. Ensuite, il irait trouver Dean. Il lui dirait sa façon de penser tout en restant totalement calme. Puis il expliquera à Sam que son frère semblait toujours déterminé à le faire fuir. Il n'entrerait pas dans les détails. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il espérait que le jeune agent parviendrait à convaincre son frère d'arrêter de se comporter de la sorte. C'était sa seule chance de pouvoir faire enfin son travail comme il le devait.

Castiel hocha la tête, déterminé. Puis il se leva du canapé et se passa une main sur le visage. Les propos de Gabriel résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Mais il refusait de se pencher là dessus pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Il allait devoir attendre de voir comme tout ceci se terminerait. Et croiser les doigts pour qu'il ne finisse pas par décevoir Gabriel. Ou pire encore … par se décevoir lui même.


	6. Mise en garde

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 6ème chapitre avec un jour de retard comme je vous l'avais dit (je suis rentrée hier soir de Lille).**  
 **Dans ce chapitre, Dean et Castiel s'expliquent mais les choses ne s'arrangent pas vraiment !**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire. Merci pour vos compliments et vos critiques (bonnes comme mauvaises, elle me permettent d'avancer).**

 **A jeudi pour la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Feeling d'Offspring**

 **Chapitre 6 : Mise en garde**

 _« Prenez garde à la colère d'un homme patient »_

 _John Dryden_

Castiel se définissait comme un homme patient. Comme un homme qui savait garder son calme en toutes circonstances et face à tout le monde. Sa patience avait été souvent testée par le passé. Il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir sans perdre son calme. Il avait été confronté à des gens malhonnêtes. Des gens agressifs et des gens qui ne voulaient visiblement pas de lui. Il avait toujours réussi à les convaincre qu'ils se trompaient. Il s'était fait accepter. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve mais jamais avant Castiel n'avait cédé à la colère.

Jamais avant Dean. C'était la première fois de sa carrière que le garde du corps sentait qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il ne savait pas si c'était uniquement du aux agissements de son client. Ou si cela avait également quelque chose à voir avec l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Il préférait ne pas se poser la question.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, cela devait cesser au plus vite. Castiel ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il devait aller trouver Dean et lui dire qu'il savait. Que son plan avait échoué et qu'il ne réussirait pas à le faire partir. Il devait le convaincre de cesser de se comporter comme un imbécile. Il espérait pouvoir le faire tout en restant aussi calme que possible. Il doutait toutefois d'en être capable.

Castiel écouta toutefois les conseils de Gabriel. Il ne courut pas retrouver Dean immédiatement après avoir raccroché. Il commença par refaire le tour de la propriété pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il appela son contact dans la police pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur Gadriel. Sans résultats. Puis il discuta un moment avec Bobby devant la maison. Ils parlèrent voitures et même si Castiel n'y connaissait pas grande chose, cela lui perdit d'oublier un instant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Dean.

Quand il n'eut plus aucune excuse pour retarder l'échéance, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea une seconde sur son lit et mit en application tous les conseils de relaxation qu'on lui avait donnés depuis des années. Il se concentra sur sa respiration. Rempli ses poumons d'oxygène avant d'expirer très lentement par le nez. Il s'imagina ailleurs, dans un endroit qui l'apaisait. Il compta silencieusement jusqu'à cent. Son cœur ralentit son rythme dans sa poitrine mais la colère brûlait toujours dans ses veines. Il allait devoir se lancer sans être parfaitement calme. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur.

Castiel se releva finalement et fit un petit détour par la salle de bains. Il songea à prendre une douche mais il n'avait pas réellement de temps à perdre. Il opta donc pour se jeter de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il se regarda ensuite de longues secondes dans le miroir.

Presque aussitôt, ses doutes lui revinrent à l'esprit avec force. Il avait été honnête avec Gabriel. Il ne comprenait pas comment Dean pouvait autant le déstabiliser. Comment son attitude pouvait le mettre dans un tel état de rage alors qu'il n'était pas le premier à se montrer hostile avec lui. Il se demandait, enfin, pourquoi il était toujours là. Pourquoi il refusait de partir alors qu'il n'était pas dans l'obligation de rester.

Il savait qu'il le faisait en partie pour Sam. Le jeune agent l'avait touché. Castiel n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais il devait l'admettre. Il trouvait Sam attachant. Il était presque sûr qu'ils pourraient devenir amis assez rapidement si toutefois Castiel n'était pas son employé. Il le trouvait drôle et incroyablement intelligent. Il le trouvait également extraordinairement fort d'avoir ainsi surmonté la perte de sa fiancée. D'avoir réussi à se relever. Il était jeune mais il avait déjà vécu plus d'épreuves qu'une personne qui aurait le double de son âge.

Et Castiel voulait croire que si quelqu'un comme Sam aimait quelqu'un comme Dean, cela devait forcément signifier que son client n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il avait des bons côtés. Il avait des qualités. Il les dissimilait plutôt bien en présence de Castiel. Mais le garde du corps ne parvenait pas à le détester. Parce qu'il était entouré de gens biens. Et que cela signifiait qu'il devait être quelqu'un de bien lui aussi.

Castiel savait très bien qu'il restait aussi et surtout parce qu'il ressentait une fascination pour Dean. Il ressentait également une attirance qui n'était pour le moment que physique. Mais il savait qu'elle risquait de devenir plus avec le temps. Et cela aurait du le faire fuir. Mais il continuait à s'entêter. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir Dean souffrir. Il ne voulait pas le savoir en danger. Il avait besoin d'être là pour lui. D'être celui qui le sauverait. Il en perdrait le sommeil sinon. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Mais pour le moment, Castiel devait avant tout éclaircir les choses avec son client. Mettre les points sur les « i » et obtenir des explications. Il allait devoir parler avec lui sans s'emporter. Et lui dire les choses sans le braquer. C'était une tâche compliquée. Mais si lui n'était pas capable de la réussir, il savait que personne ne le serait.

Il soupira longuement, ferma les yeux une seconde puis sortit finalement de la salle de bains quand il les rouvrit. Il ne pouvait pas plus retarder l'échéance. Il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant.

Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre puis remonta le couloir. Il croisa Jo sur le chemin. De toute évidence, Dean avait fini de répéter.

\- Il est dans son bureau si vous le cherchez et il est bizarrement de bonne humeur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, il refuse de le dire, lança la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant Castiel.

Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Et ce qu'il venait d'entendre confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Dean était convaincu d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser de lui. Il était content de ce qu'il avait fait. Peu importait que cela ait pu coûter le travail du garde du corps. Il ne voyait que son propre intérêt dans l'histoire.

\- Vous savez … je crois ne pas vous l'avoir dit encore mais … euh … je suis contente que vous soyez là. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous parce que Dean est … enfin il est Dean mais … je suis soulagée de voir que vous lui tenez tête et … je ne veux surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il est … Sam et lui sont comme mes frères.

Castiel n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de discuter avec Jo. Il lui avait posé les questions qui lui semblaient nécessaires pour évaluer si elle représentait ou non une menace. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment tenté de la connaître. Il fut donc surpris de l'entendre dire qu'elle était contente de le savoir parmi eux. C'était une raison de plus de se battre pour rester. Il avait du soutien dans cette maison. Pas celui dont il avait le plus besoin. Mais c'était tout de même une bonne chose.

\- Merci Jo. Ca me touche, assura t-il, sincèrement.

\- Ok, alors euh … parfait. Ne le laissez pas vous décourager hein ?

Castiel avait déjà entendu cela plusieurs fois. Il était toutefois soulagé que Jo ne cherche pas d'excuses à Dean. Il en avait assez que tous ses proches cherchent à justifier son comportement. Il avait peut être eu un passé difficile. Castiel voulait bien reconnaître qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiant. Mais cela ne lui donnait toutefois pas le droit de se comporter comme il venait de le faire.

\- Je vous promets d'essayer, accepta t-il alors.

Jo lui adressa aussitôt un large sourire puis un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner. Castiel la regarda partir puis se remit en route à son tour. Il remonta le couloir, tourna à droite puis s'arrêta enfin devant la porte du bureau de Dean. Il leva la main pour frapper puis décida qu'il n'avait pas à s'annoncer. La surprise serait plus grande pour son client. Il penserait peut être que Castiel était venu lui dire qu'il démissionnait. Il allait être déçu.

Quand il poussa la porte, il entendit aussitôt Dean parler au téléphone. Il entra dans le bureau et s'immobilisa après avoir fait quelques pas à l'intérieur. Son client se trouvait devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il avait son téléphone collé contre son oreille et observait visiblement l'extérieur. Castiel ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il aurait été prêt à parier que Dean souriait.

\- Je m'en suis occupé Benny et crois moi … cette fois, je sais que j'ai gagné. Oh il ne va pas être déçu. Je suis génial.

Castiel serra les dents en réalisant que le jeune acteur parlait de lui. Il était visiblement persuadé d'avoir réussi à le décourager. Le garde du corps allait se faire un malin plaisir de lui dire qu'il se trompait. Non. Il ne devait pas s'engager sur cette voie. Il devait absolument garder son calme. S'emporter ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ce n'était définitivement pas le but.

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé mais Sammy … hé attention à ce que tu dis, c'est mon frère je te rappelle. Je sais que ça a toujours été tendu entre vous deux mais … non, il … je ne le laisserais pas me convaincre. Peu importe qu'il prenne ou non un air de chien battu comme à chaque fois. Je sais que j'ai raison et il finira par le reconnaître.

De toute évidence, Dean ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Castiel était tenté d'attendre qu'il se rende compte de son erreur. Mais il ne voulait pas que son client puisse l'accuser d'écouter une conversation privée. Il choisit donc de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Dean se retourna aussitôt et fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

\- Benny, je dois te laisser. Je … promis, je t'appelle. Oui … moi aussi. A plus tard.

Dean raccrocha ensuite le téléphone et le jeta sur son bureau. Castiel observa le portable glisser sur le bois avant de s'immobiliser juste à côté du scénario que son client lisait à son départ. Il fit ensuite un pas en avant et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Alors ce coup de fil ? C'était important ? Demanda Dean en tirant sa chaise pour s'asseoir à son bureau.

Castiel le regarda faire en silence. Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot ou de faire durer le suspens. Il savait ce que Dean avait envie d'entendre. Ce qu'il pensait entendre même. Et il était grand temps pour lui de lui dire qu'il avait échoué.

\- Il était … instructif oui. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris Dean.

Le jeune acteur se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis joignit ses mains sur le bureau, ses doigts serrés les uns entre les autres. Il paraissait légèrement anxieux. De toute évidence, il avait pensé que Castiel donnerait immédiatement sa démission.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez Dean et c'est un détail qui change tout pour vous. Il s'avère que Gabriel … mon employeur … est également mon meilleur ami. J'aurais peut être du vous le préciser mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, commenta Dean aussitôt.

Il ne semblait pas avoir encore compris que cela changeait tout. Castiel fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Votre plan était ingénieux, je le reconnais. Et il aurait sans doute fonctionné avec n'importe quel autre employeur mais … Gabe me connaît et il a compris aussi sec que vous mentiez. On se connait depuis un moment tous les deux et … désolé de vous le dire, il préfère me croire moi plutôt que vous.

Dean baissa alors les yeux sur ses mains. Il avait compris son erreur. Il avait visiblement réalisé qu'il avait échoué. Mais Castiel n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il avait encore des choses à lui dire.

\- Ce que vous avez prétendu Dean … ce que vous avez laissé sous entendre à Gabriel est extrêmement grave. Je ne suis même pas sûr que vous vous en rendiez compte. Il y a des gens partout dans le monde qui sont violés à chaque minute de la journée et … mentir à ce sujet, c'est leur manquer de respect.

Castiel le pensait réellement. Il ne le disait pas uniquement pour mettre Dean mal à l'aise. Il estimait qu'on n'avait pas le droit de mentir à ce sujet. Pas quand des gens étaient réellement victimes d'actes aussi graves. Et ne trouvaient personne à qui se confier.

\- Je sais que vous n'y avez pas pensé … malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir depuis mon arrivé, je continue de penser que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Mais … j'avais besoin que vous l'entendiez. C'est grave et c'est … Dean, êtes vous conscient que j'aurais pu perdre mon emploi. Je n'aurais pas uniquement du démissionner si toutefois Gabriel vous avait cru. J'aurais été également renvoyé. J'aurais pu me retrouver au commissariat et … j'aurais alors perdu toute chance de travailler à nouveau. Vous croyez que ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

Dean ne releva pas la tête de ses mains. Il agita ses doigts une seconde, écarta ses mains l'une de l'autre avant d'attraper le rebord de son bureau pour propulser sa chaise en arrière. Le dossier heurta le mur dans son dos et le jeune acteur la quitta aussitôt. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la table où se trouvait une bouteille de whisky.

\- Je ne voulais pas … je … je voulais me débarrasser de vous. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé au reste.

Il semblait déterminé à se montrer parfaitement honnête. Castiel avait la sensation que ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait touché. C'était un bon point. Un début. Il devait à présent enfoncer le clou.

\- Vous avez été idiot et franchement … je ne vous pensais pas capable d'en arriver à un tel point mais … de toute évidence, je me suis trompé sur vous. Vous me détestez donc à ce point ?

Castiel avait besoin de savoir si Dean avait uniquement un problème avec sa profession ou s'il le détestait personnellement. S'il pourrait être plus conciliant avec un autre garde du corps. Castiel voulait rester avec lui. Mais s'il réalisait que son client avait uniquement un problème avec lui et pas avec ce qu'il représentait, il partirait. Il laisserait sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était pas suffisamment égoïste pour mettre Dean en danger.

\- Je déteste l'idée que vous soyez là … je déteste l'idée que mon frère … mon petit frère que j'ai élevé durant toute sa vie puisse penser que je suis trop faible pour me défendre seul. Je déteste que vous viviez avec moi … dans ma maison. Je … je vous déteste aussi un peu parce que vous êtes toujours … toujours froid et calme et que c'est comme parler à un robot.

Castiel hocha la tête, acceptant les critiques une à une. Il avait besoin d'entendre ce que Dean avait exactement à lui reprocher. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de changer certaines choses si cela pouvait aider son client à l'accepter plus facilement.

\- Dean, personne n'estime que vous êtes faible. Mais vous êtes en danger. C'est différent. Vous êtes sans doute tout à fait apte à vous défendre seul mais pas contre quelqu'un d'armé et de déterminé à vous faire du mal. Vous avez choisi de devenir célèbre. Vous devez à présent en accepter les conséquences.

Dean ouvrit la bouteille de whisky et en versa une bonne quantité dans un verre. Il le porta ensuite à ses lèvres et en avala une longue gorgée. Castiel garda pour lui le fait qu'il était trop tôt pour boire. Il doutait que Dean accepte facilement cette remarque.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous toujours là Castiel ? Pourquoi … après ce que j'ai fait, je pensais … vous devriez déjà avoir pris vos jambes à votre cou !

\- Probablement oui, concéda Castiel en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Probablement que je suis stupide de rester. Mais pourtant, je suis là. Il va falloir que vous l'acceptiez.

Dean avala une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky avant de reposer violemment le verre sur la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et combla la distance qui les séparait. Une fois à quelques centimètres seulement du garde du corps, il le dévisagea.

\- Je ne vais pas l'accepter. Je ne … je refuse. Et je ferais tout pour vous faire partir. Vous avez eu un simple aperçu de ce dont je suis capable aujourd'hui. Croyez moi, s'il le faut, j'irais plus loin encore.

Castiel laissa échapper un long soupire d'agacement. Il savait que Dean disait vrai. Il allait continuer à se battre contre lui. Il allait gaspiller de l'énergie. Le garde du corps sentit alors la colère l'envahir à nouveau. Et Dean était trop proche pour qu'il réussisse à se calmer. Il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Son parfum envahissait ses narines. C'était trop. Mais il refusait d'être le premier à reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ferez la prochaine fois Dean ? Vous crierez au viol ? Vous mentirez à votre frère ? A la police ? Vous allez me faire arrêter ?

\- Si c'est nécessaire oui, assura Dean sans bouger.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'en arriver là. Son client ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas envisager de gâcher complètement sa vie uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il veille sur lui. C'était complètement fou. Et à cet instant précis, Castiel le détestait comme jamais avant il n'avait détesté quelqu'un.

\- Mon Dieu Dean, est-ce que vous entendez ce que vous dites au moins ? Est-ce que vous avez conscience de la gravité de vos propos ? De vos actes ? Ou est-ce que vous vous en fichez totalement du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?

Castiel priait pour que le jeune acteur n'insiste pas. Pour qu'il revienne sur ses propos. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se maitriser si toutefois Dean maintenait ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- J'ai conscience de la gravité de mes propos mais … je suis prêt à tout Monsieur Novak. Absolument à tout.

Voilà, c'était dit. Dean n'avait aucun regret. Aucun remord. Aucune considération pour la vie de Castiel. Il se fichait de la détruire. Il n'avait visiblement aucune morale. Et c'était trop. Plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Le garde du corps posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dean et le repoussa violemment en arrière. Son client trébucha légèrement et se retint difficilement au dossier d'une chaise dans son dos pour éviter de tomber.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingue ! Vous êtes … vous êtes quelqu'un d'odieux et de cruel et … je … j'ai connu des gens hostiles dans ma vie mais personne … personne avant n'avait réussi à me pousser à les détester.

\- Si vous me détestez autant, partez, jeta Dean, furieux à son tour.

Castiel pouvait voir que son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Il semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui. De lui abattre son poing dans la figure. Et Castiel allait devoir se défendre. Il devrait riposter. Ca ne donnerait rien de bon. Le garde du corps était plus fort que son client. S'il cédait à la colère, il l'enverrait probablement à l'hôpital.

\- Ce serait vous donner ce que vous voulez et je refuse de vous laisser gagner, protesta Castiel.

\- Alors je continuerais. Je crierais au viol, à l'agression. Je détruirais votre vie et je ferais en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus jamais faire votre métier. Je vous laisse une chance de vous en tirer en un seul morceau Monsieur Novak. Saisissez la pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Castiel recula de plusieurs pas pour mettre une distance salutaire entre Dean et lui. Il pouvait sentir la rage l'envahir et ce n'était pas bon. Il devait retrouver un semblant de calme. Marcher un peu. Compter dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre dans ses tempes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'envie de frapper Dean de toutes ses forces.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez rien à dire à ça ? J'ai des relations Monsieur Novak. J'ai des tas de connaissances dans tous les domaines et les gens m'aiment. Ils me croiront. Vous pourrez protester tant que vous voudrez … vous pourrez jurer que vous n'avez rien fait. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, il ne vous restera plus rien.

Les menaces de Dean n'arrangeaient rien. Castiel était à deux doigts de céder à ses pulsions. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'ignorer le jeune acteur. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il devait le faire taire. Il devait partir. Mais il était incapable de bouger. Son corps refusait de lui répondre. Et c'était une grande première pour lui. Une de plus. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean, il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de difficultés à garder la maîtrise de ses émotions.

\- Fermez là ! Taisez vous, taisez vous, taisez vous, jeta t-il en serrant les poings.

Mais Dean ne semblait pas réaliser la gravité de la situation. Il pensait sans doute pouvoir gagner en continuant de le pousser à bout. Il n'avait pas idée de ce que Castiel était sur le point de faire.

\- Je ne vais pas me taire … je veux que vous sachiez ce dont je suis capable … l'homme que je suis vraiment. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je peux vous le garantir.

Castiel poussa alors un cri de rage qui fit sursauter Dean. Il s'élança dans sa direction et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il le poussa ensuite jusqu'à ce que le dos du jeune acteur heurte le mur derrière lui. Il ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Il était trop en colère pour se montrer raisonnable. Trop furieux pour se maîtriser maintenant.

\- Vous voulez mourir à ce point Dean ? Quoi ? Vous vous fichez d'être tué par le type qui vous harcèle ?

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel savait que c'était en grande partie parce qu'il avait peur. Pas de l'homme qui le harcelait. Pas des menaces reçues par lettre. Et pas non plus par le fait que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui. Non. Il était terrifié par Castiel. Il avait conscience d'avoir été trop loin. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui si le garde du corps décidait de laisser parler sa colère et sa rage. Ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Mais pour le moment, il parvenait encore à se maîtriser. Il ne relâcha pas Dean pour autant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler si toutefois ses mains n'étaient pas occupées.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça que ça finira si vous ne faites rien ! Je peux vous le garantir. Je ne serais jamais resté si j'estimais que la menace n'était pas réelle. Et si vous réussissez à me chasser de chez vous, il sautera sur l'occasion. Il n'hésitera pas une seconde. Il vous tuera Dean. C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous pensez que c'est ce que votre frère … ce que tous vos amis veulent ? Votre fierté est donc si importante pour vous que vous êtes prêts à sacrifier votre vie pour elle ?!

Dean avait les yeux grands ouverts et posés sur le visage de Castiel. Il respirait bruyamment et rapidement. Tout son corps tremblait. Il était mort de peur. Et le garde du corps aurait du en tenir compte. Il aurait du reculer et le laisser retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais il n'en était pas capable. Pas pour le moment. Il avait envie de secouer Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne enfin conscience de ses erreurs. Pire encore, il avait envie de le frapper pour le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Répondez moi ! Exigea t-il alors.

Il en avait assez de ce silence. Assez d'être le seul à parler. Si Dean avait quelque chose à dire, il devait le faire maintenant. Ce serait la seule chose qui aiderait Castiel à se contenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise hein ? Vous me faites peur ! Reculez !

Ce n'était pas ce que Castiel voulait entendre. Il avait besoin d'explications. Besoin d'entendre son client lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Qu'il était stupide mais qu'il voulait vivre. L'entendre admettre qu'il était terrifié par Castiel ne faisait pas avancer les choses. Et cela le poussait à le maintenir ainsi collé contre le mur. Ce qui était idiot. Mais Castiel s'en fichait.

\- Non, je ne vais pas reculer. Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit si oui ou non, vous souhaitez mourir.

\- C'est une question stupide ! S'écria Dean en commençant à se débattre.

Castiel était plus fort que lui et il n'eut aucune difficulté à le maintenir dans cette position. Le jeune acteur continua à se débattre pendant quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Castiel avait de la peine pour lui. Mais il était trop en colère pour réagir correctement. Il savait que Dean vivait la situation comme une humiliation.

\- Peu importe, répondez, ordonna alors le garde du corps.

Dean baissa finalement les yeux en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, souffla t-il finalement.

Il avait perdu et il le savait. Parce que ce qu'il venait d'admettre prouvait que la présence de Castiel était nécessaire. C'était aussi simple que ça. Le garde du corps lui lâcha alors les épaules. Il ne recula toutefois pas. Il avait besoin de rester proche de Dean pour enfoncer le clou.

\- Alors arrêtez de vous battre contre moi et posez vous enfin les bonnes questions. Prouvez moi que vous voulez vivre et … laissez moi vous aider.

Dean releva la tête et le dévisagea à nouveau durant de longues secondes. Puis, brutalement, le jeune acteur posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Castiel et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Le garde du corps fut trop surpris pour réagir et fut forcé à reculer. Dean en profita alors pour s'écarter du mur et mettre suffisamment de distance entre eux. Castiel ne tenta pas de le rejoindre. Il était presque sûr que Dean le frapperait. Ou qu'il crierait et alerterait les autres personnes présentes dans la maison.

\- Je ne vous dois rien … je vous connais même pas. Je … je n'ai rien à vous prouver non plus. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi vous m'entendez ? Rien du tout.

Castiel savait qu'il devait laisser l'opportunité à Dean de dire à son tour ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce ne serait pas facile à entendre pour lui. Le simple fait que son client précise qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui était douloureux. Ce qui était stupide. Il était juste un employé. Si ses clients précédents lui avaient dit la même chose, il n'aurait certainement pas réagi. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Avec Dean, il voulait que ce le soit. Il avait envie de compter.

\- Je ne veux pas de vous ici. Je ne supporte plus de vous voir tous les jours. Et je … si vous vous avisez de poser à nouveau la main sur moi, je vous tue. Je sais que vous pensez être plus fort que moi … et sans doute que vous l'êtes mais je vous tuerais. Je n'hésiterais même pas.

\- Dean, je suis désolé de … commença Castiel.

Il avait conscience d'être allé trop loin. Il n'aurait pas du malmener le jeune acteur. Il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Il le savait. Il était suffisamment maître de sa force pour ne pas en abuser. Mais il lui avait fait peur. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Dean devait avoir confiance en lui pour que les choses fonctionnent correctement.

\- Non, je … je ne veux pas vous entendre. Vous allez vous excuser mais ça ne changera rien. Ca ne fonctionne pas Monsieur Novak. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Nous … nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre. Il est temps que vous en preniez conscience vous aussi.

Castiel acceptait les critiques parce qu'il savait qu'il avait commis des erreurs. Mais il refusait d'entendre Dean lui dire qu'ils étaient incompatibles. Que c'était la seule chose qui expliquait que leur relation ne fonctionne pas. Castiel secoua la tête. Le mot « relation » n'était pas idéal. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Ils n'étaient même pas amis. Juste un employeur et son employé.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas parce que vous avez tout fait pour me pousser à partir. Pour me faire perdre mon calme. Vous m'avez détesté à la seconde où vous m'avez vu. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé la moindre chance. Et … bien sûr que cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre nous ! Mais je veux que ça marche. Je veux que ça change. Il nous suffit de repartir de zéro.

Dean éclata alors de rire et pendant de longues secondes, il sembla incapable de retrouver son calme. Il tourna le dos à Castiel pour s'approcher à nouveau de la fenêtre et appuya finalement ses deux mains de chaque côté de la vitre. Il se pencha ensuite sensiblement en avant. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour atteindre le jeune acteur. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Repartir de zéro ? Pour quoi faire ? Vous êtes plus stupide encore que je ne le croyais. Vous … vous ne pouvez décemment pas penser que cela est possible ? C'est … c'est délirant. J'ai tenté de vous faire renvoyer ? Je vous ai menacé de vous accuser de viol et d'agression ! Ca ne vous fait rien ?

Castiel était furieux. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais il était plus inquiet encore. Il était terrifié. Parce qu'il avait la sensation que son client lui échappait pour de bon. Et il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il refusait de partir et de ne pas savoir. De ne pas être là quand il aurait besoin d'aide.

\- Je suis en colère. Je ne vais pas le nier. Je suis même furieux contre vous. Mais je suis prêt à passer outre tout cela si vous me promettez de faire des efforts de votre côté. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier. Ou de devenir mon ami. Juste de me laisser faire mon métier. De m'offrir l'opportunité de vous prouver que je suis le meilleur dans mon travail. Dean … s'il vous plait.

Le jeune acteur secoua alors la tête avant de se redresser. Il fit volte face puis posa ses yeux sur son garde du corps. Pendant une seconde, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel hésita à l'appeler pour le forcer à parler. Mais il devait lui laisser le temps de rassembler ses idées. Le temps de faire le point pour prendre une décision.

\- Non.

Castiel sursauta en entendant la réponse de Dean. Elle était courte et concise. Et elle était tout l'inverse de ce que le garde du corps voulait entendre.

\- Dean, souffla t-il, à bout de force et d'idées.

\- Non … ma réponse est non. Je ne ferais pas d'efforts. A vous de voir ce que vous voulez maintenant.

Castiel baissa les yeux à son tour. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'options. Il pouvait accepter de partir et échouer pour la première fois de sa carrière. Il pouvait tenter de convaincre Dean qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'aider. Il pouvait, enfin, laisser tomber pour le moment et attendre que les choses se tassent. La troisième solution était sans nul doute la meilleure. Mais ce serait laisser le temps à Dean de fomenter un nouveau plan. Castiel savait qu'il le ferait. Il ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'avis. Partir était inenvisageable également. Il ne supporterait pas de laisser Dean seul et à la merci de l'homme qui voulait lui faire du mal. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie ensuite.

\- Non, asséna t-il finalement à son tour.

Dean fronça les sourcils visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Une nouvelle fois, il avait semblé penser qu'il avait gagné. Mais Castiel ne se laissait pas abattre aussi facilement. C'était trop important pour qu'il baisse les bras à la première épreuve.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, répéta Castiel. Non, je refuse de croire que vous ne puissiez pas changer d'avis. Je refuse de penser que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Je refuse de vous abandonner. Et je refuse de vous laisser me convaincre que je dois partir.

Dean contourna à nouveau le bureau et vint se planter devant Castiel. Il leva ensuite les mains et les posa sur les joues de son garde du corps. Ce dernier fut trop surpris pour réagir. C'était la deuxième fois que Dean réussissait à le surprendre.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce vous attendez de moi Monsieur Novak. Et … je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez.

Castiel ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Une nouvelle fois, il était perdu. D'ordinaire, il se targuait d'être toujours suffisamment lucide pour prévoir ce que ses clients avaient en tête. Il avait toujours un coup d'avance. Mais Dean était totalement différent d'eux. Il était imprévisible. Et Castiel perdait pied à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à lui.

Le jeune acteur sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il se pencha ensuite en avant pour effleurer les lèvres de Castiel du bout des siennes. Il recula ensuite brusquement, attrapa le rebord de son tee shirt et l'enleva rapidement. Le garde du corps commençait à avoir une vague idée de ce que son client lui préparait. Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il ne devait pas le laisser faire. Parce qu'il avait une nouvelle fois peur de perdre le contrôle.

Déjà, son regard s'aventurait de lui même sur le torse musclé de son client. Sur le grain de beauté à côté de son nombril. Et sur les tâches de rousseur qui étaient parsemées sur ses pectoraux et ses épaules.

Dean semblait amusé de le voir le contempler de la sorte. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau et écarta les jambes. Il déboutonna ensuite son jean et baissa la braguette avant d'appuyer ses mains derrière lui et de se pencher en arrière.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que ses yeux descendaient le long de son ventre jusqu'au rebord de son jean. Il réalisa alors que son client ne portait aucun sous vêtements. Presque aussitôt, son cœur accéléra son rythme dans sa poitrine. Il releva les yeux et les posa enfin dans ceux de Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Dean ? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à me faire faire ?

Le jeune acteur souriait franchement à présent. Il écarta un peu plus encore les jambes et le message était clair. Bien sûr qu'il était clair. Castiel n'était pas stupide. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce que Dean lui offrait. Parce que ce n'était définitivement pas la solution à leur problème.

\- La question est … qu'est ce que vous voulez vous Monsieur Novak ? Je sais que vous êtes attiré par moi. Je le devine dans la façon que vous avez de me regarder en permanence. De me déshabiller des yeux et … je vais vous donner ce que vous voulez. Quand vous l'aurez obtenu, vous n'aurez plus aucune raison de rester ici. Vous pourrez partir et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Castiel n'en revenait pas que Dean ramène une nouvelle fois tout au sexe. Il ne faisait pas entièrement fausse route. Le garde du corps devait reconnaître qu'il était attiré par lui. Comment pouvait il en être autrement ? Mais il ne restait pas dans l'espoir de réussir à le séduire. Il était réellement touché par le jeune acteur. Il était fasciné par lui. Il avait envie de l'aider. Pas pour le convaincre de coucher avec lui. Mais juste parce qu'il estimait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec vous Dean. Vous êtes ridicule. Je suis gay … je ne vais pas nier non plus que je vous trouve attirant. Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec vous. Je suis votre garde du corps et vous êtes mon client … mon employeur. Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous.

Dean se redressa alors et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il commença à les caresser doucement avant de les remonter sur son ventre puis sur son torse. Il était la tentation personnifiée. Mais Castiel ne cèderait pas. Cette fois, il en était certain.

\- Je peux faire en sorte que ce soit … spectaculaire. Et une fois votre curiosité satisfaite, vous comprendrez très vite que vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous entêter. Je ne représenterais plus rien pour vous. Et vous irez voir ailleurs.

Castiel combla alors la distance qui le séparait de Dean. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme sembla terrifié à nouveau. Le garde du corps se demandait même s'il avait cessé de l'être depuis que Castiel l'avait plaqué au mur. Il vit ses muscles se tendre et ses jambes se resserrer doucement. Il ne pensait pas que son garde du corps passerait à l'acte. Il pensait sans doute que sa proposition suffirait à le faire partir. Mais la réaction de Castiel le déstabilisait.

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention d'accepter sa proposition. Mais il voulait qu'il l'écoute une dernière fois. Qu'il entende ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'être proche de lui. De le regarder dans les yeux. Et de l'empêcher de détourner le regard comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Une fois à la hauteur du jeune acteur, Castiel lui saisit les bras et les écarta de son propre corps. Il les baissa ensuite jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient collées à nouveau sur le bureau.

\- Est-ce si difficile pour vous de croire que certaines personnes puissent avoir sincèrement envie de vous aider sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour ?

\- Je sais que la plupart sont attirés avant tout par la célébrité … par le pouvoir et l'argent qui en découlent. Je sais que vous en faites parti. Inutile de mentir sur ce point. Je lis clair dans votre jeu.

Il était évident que Dean avait été utilisé par le passé. Et sans doute par quelqu'un à qui il avait fait confiance. Il avait été trahi. C'était une blessure de plus. Une qu'il cherchait à cacher sous cet extérieur. Castiel choisit de ne pas le faire remarquer. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais il avait envie de savoir. Envie de comprendre pourquoi Dean était aussi hostile. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas uniquement du à ce que son père lui avait répété quand il était enfant.

\- Vous vous trompez sur moi Dean et je peux vous garantir que je ferais en sorte de vous le prouver. Mais cette conversation ne mène nul part. Vous avez besoin de réfléchir et j'ai définitivement besoin de retrouver un semblant de calme. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. Et vous … vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que vous avez à faire du moment que vous restez dans la maison. On en discutera à nouveau demain d'accord ?

Dean fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules. Il était toujours terrifié. Mais il tentait tant bien que mal de garder un semblant de contenance.

\- Je n'aurais pas changé d'avis demain, assura t-il d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Castiel lui relâcha les avant bras mais ne fut pas surpris de voir que Dean ne bougeait pas. Il était paralysé par la peur. Il était vraiment temps de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Elle finirait par faire plus de mal que de bien s'ils continuaient.

\- Moi non plus Dean. Moi non plus, affirma Castiel en souriant tristement.

Ils tournaient en rond et ils ne trouveraient pas d'issues à force de rester ainsi ancrés sur leurs positions. Castiel en avait conscience. Cette fois, il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seul. Il n'avait aucune chance en continuant à se battre seul contre Dean. Il allait devoir appeler Sam à l'aide. Il était probablement le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je vais vous laisser Dean. Mais n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, souffla t-il finalement.

Il recula ensuite sans quitter son client des yeux. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête. Il n'avait probablement pas la force de le regarder quitter la pièce. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il tourna donc les talons et sortit finalement du bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, il ferma doucement la porte et poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Rien n'était arrangé. Bien au contraire. Ils avaient soulevé de nouveaux problèmes. Ils avaient crié, hurlé et n'avaient pas fait un seul pas en avant. Mais Castiel avait pris conscience de certaines choses qu'il avait ignorées jusque là sur le jeune acteur. Il avait décelé de nouvelles fractures. De nouvelle cicatrices. Castiel réalisait à présent que son client n'avait pas uniquement été blessé par son père. Il y avait clairement quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne lui en parlerait probablement jamais. Mais Castiel devait le prendre en considération. Et demander l'aide de Sam. Le jeune agent en savait très certainement plus que lui sur son frère. Le garde du corps n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'il était incapable de s'en sortir seul. L'important était ailleurs. Dean avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un d'expérimenté veille enfin sur lui. Il avait besoin de comprendre et d'admettre qu'il était en danger. C'était ce que Castiel avait l'intention de faire. Il s'y était probablement mal pris jusque là. Mais il allait se reprendre. Avec l'aide de Sam, il était sûr de pouvoir réussir. Dean l'avait touché comme personne avant lui. Et peu importait que la situation l'effraie sensiblement, il n'était pas capable de le laisser tomber. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.


	7. Disparition

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 7ème chapitre et Dean tente une dernière fois de faire partir Castiel. Après ça, il va enfin comprendre qu'il a besoin qu'on veille sur lui. Il était temps non ?**

 **Merci mille fois de continuer à me lire, de me soutenir et de m'écrire.**

 **A lundi pour la suite,**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Savior de 30 seconds to Mars**

 **Chapitre 7 : Disparition**

 _« La fuite n'est qu'un détour. Si le détour est parfois salutaire, il est le plus souvent inutile »_

 _Denis Bélanger_

Castiel s'en était tenu à ce qu'il avait dit à Dean. Il n'était pas retourné le voir après la fin de leur discussion. Il avait utilisé son temps pour vérifier inutilement que le système de sécurité installé récemment fonctionnait parfaitement. Il fit plusieurs tests, vérifia chaque capteur et chaque caméra. Puis il sortit de la propriété pour en faire le tour par l'extérieur. Il s'était concentré jusque là sur l'intérieur. C'était une erreur. Il devait également vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas été fragilisé par une personne qui aurait rodé autour. Il chercha tous les endroits qui pouvaient servir de cachette puis contrôla une à une toutes les entrées. Ils les avaient toutes fait fermer pour n'en avoir qu'une seule à surveiller. Dean n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à cette idée mais n'avait pas protesté très longtemps.

Quand il fut sûr qu'il avait tout vérifié minutieusement, le garde du corps retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon, constata que Dean n'était pas là puis passa rapidement devant la porte de son bureau. Il entendait du bruit à l'intérieur. Son client n'en était donc toujours pas sorti. Il devait ruminer à l'intérieur. C'était probablement une bonne chose.

Castiel rejoignit ensuite sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis prit une longue douche. Il n'avait pas grand chose de plus à faire de la journée et il refusait de rester assis à attendre que le temps passe.

Il devait encore parler à Sam. Mais le jeune agent était pour le moment en rendez vous avec un producteur qui semblait intéressé par Dean. Castiel savait qu'ils discutaient argent et il refusait de le déranger. Il avait soigneusement vérifié que l'homme qui était avec Sam ne mentait pas sur sa profession. Il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect et avait finalement autorisé le jeune agent à le recevoir. Ils en avaient encore probablement pour une heure ou deux. C'était le temps que Castiel avait à tuer.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il s'habilla doucement puis sortit à nouveau de la chambre.

Il était toujours surpris de constater combien la maison pouvait être silencieuse alors même que plusieurs personnes y vivaient en permanence. C'était probablement du au fait qu'elle était immense. Mais cela mettait le garde du corps mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas forcément la foule. Il n'aimait pas être entouré de beaucoup de monde. Mais il avait appris à se méfier des endroits trop calmes. Ils cachaient souvent quelque chose.

Le garde du corps ignora le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui et pénétra finalement dans le salon. La pièce était lumineuse et objectivement agréable. Mais elle était également vide. Tout le monde semblait occupé ailleurs et Castiel détestait l'idée d'être le seul à n'avoir rien à faire. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

Quand il travaillait pour quelqu'un, il le suivait partout. Et ses précédents clients étaient toujours en déplacement. Toujours contraints de se rendre à une réunion ou à un meeting. Ils ne passaient que peu de temps chez eux. Castiel était alors toujours en mouvement avec eux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester au même endroit plus de quelques heures. Du moins pas sans rien faire. Il supposait qu'il allait devoir s'y habituer. Il avait la sensation qu'il était là pour un moment. L'homme qui harcelait Dean ne se jetterait pas facilement dans la gueule du loup. Il savait de toute évidence se montrer patient. Et cela signifiait que Castiel allait devoir l'être aussi. Il n'était pas habitué aux longues missions. C'était nouveau pour lui.

Le garde du corps avait réussi à retrouver son calme depuis qu'il avait laissé Dean seul. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Bien sûr, il continuait de penser à ce que le jeune acteur lui avait fait. A ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il devait absolument en parler à Sam. Et il ne lui cacherait rien. Il devait se montrer honnête avec lui s'il voulait son aide.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que Sam ne douterait pas de ses compétences s'il faisait appel à lui. Il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable d'assurer la sécurité de Dean. Il avait juste besoin que le jeune agent remette les idées de son client en place. Qu'il le force enfin à accepter sa présence. Il ne voulait pas être apprécié. Il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il voulait juste qu'on ne lui mette plus de bâtons dans les roues.

Castiel soupira longuement en regardant autour de lui. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour s'occuper. Il leva les yeux au plafond et chercha la caméra qui se trouvait dans un coin. Il la regarda de longues secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle fonctionnait puis baissa les yeux quand il fut rassuré. Il avança ensuite dans le salon et prit place sur le canapé.

L'endroit était réellement chaleureux et décoré avec goût. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Dean avait choisi le mobilier ou la couleur des murs seul. Ou s'il avait laissé un de ses décorateurs à la mode faire le travail pour lui. Mais il était presque sûr que certains des objets dans la pièce avait été choisis par le jeune acteur. Le canapé principalement. Il était imposant, confortable et certainement pas à la mode. Son cuir était vieux et abimé à certains endroits. Il paraissait ancien. Castiel se demandait si c'était voulu ou si Dean l'avait eu avant d'acheter la maison.

Le garde du corps caressa doucement le cuir des deux mains avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la table basse. Elle était également magnifique. Large et imposante. Dean et ses proches mangeaient souvent dessus le soir. C'était une sorte de rituel. Castiel y avait participé à chaque fois. Mais il était toujours resté sensiblement en retrait. Il ne faisait pas parti de leur petite famille. N'en ferait jamais parti. Et ce n'était pas son but. Quand sa mission serait terminée, il partirait sans se retourner. Il ne reverrait Dean qu'au cinéma ou à la télévision. Ils ne deviendraient pas amis. Ne garderaient pas le contact. Il était donc inutile de tisser des liens avec les gens qui l'entouraient.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu en y songeant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il avait développé une certaine affection pour les personnes qui vivaient avec son client. Il les trouvait intéressantes. Il avait envie d'apprendre à les connaître. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il avait un travail à mener. Il en avait envie parce qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il finirait par les apprécier.

Ils formaient une famille. Hétéroclite et sans doute en dehors de tous standards mais ils étaient unis. C'était touchant. Chacun avait trouvé en l'autre un frère, une sœur ou un père. Castiel les enviait un peu parfois.

Le garde du corps était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas les bruits de pas dans son dos. Il sursauta donc quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Décidément, c'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Il devait se reprendre.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Castiel tourna le visage et reconnut Jo. Elle lui souriait et semblait amusée par sa réaction. Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Son métier exigeait qu'il soit toujours sur ses gardes. Et ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il se jura de faire en sorte d'y remédier rapidement.

\- Je vous dérange ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il était assis sur le canapé à ne rien faire. Jo savait probablement qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas. Mais elle posait la question par politesse. Castiel avait compris, en l'étudiant, que la jeune femme était plutôt du genre à se ficher de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui dérangeait les autres. Mais elle pouvait se montrer extrêmement timide avec lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il l'intimidait. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens.

\- Pas du tout … je n'avais rien à faire.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être avec Dean ? Veiller sur lui pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal en utilisant son agrafeuse ?

Castiel rit une seconde avant de secouer à nouveau la tête.

\- Dean n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être surveillé pour le moment. Et je doute qu'il apprécierait que je sois avec lui à cet instant précis. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

Cela ne durerait de toute façon pas éternellement. La nuit commençait à tomber et il serait bientôt l'heure de manger. Dean ne ratait jamais un repas. Castiel se demandait comment il faisait pour garder la ligne avec tout ce qu'il mangeait au quotidien.

\- Il n'est pas facile hein ?

Jo ne semblait pas surprise par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle connaissait le jeune acteur par cœur. Et elle l'avait rencontré avant qu'il ne devienne célèbre. Elle savait donc parfaitement combien il pouvait être compliqué à supporter parfois.

\- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, lança alors Castiel.

Jo haussa les épaules puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Le garde du corps se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas été judicieux de tout lui dire également. Elle avait de l'influence sur Dean. Elle parviendrait peut être à le convaincre de se montrer raisonnable.

\- Il ne fait pas facilement confiance … Dean, il … je pense qu'il a été déçu trop souvent. Et il pense qu'en se renfermant sur lui même, ça n'arrivera plus. Mais il n'accepte pas l'aide des autres du coup. Pas même de ceux qui ont de bonnes intentions.

\- Mais il vous écoute vous, constata Castiel en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Uniquement parce que je le connais depuis que je suis petite. On jouait ensemble quand on était enfant et … il me considère comme sa petite sœur. Il m'écoute oui. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il suive mes conseils. Sans quoi, il aurait déjà cessé de parler à Benny.

L'information n'échappa pas à Castiel et il choisit de tenter d'en apprendre plus. De toute évidence, Jo n'aimait pas beaucoup l'ex de son client. Et il y avait peut être quelque chose qu'il ignorait encore le concernant.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il en détournant les yeux.

Il avait fini par apprendre que les gens étaient plus à l'aise pour se confier quand il ne les fixait pas constamment. Il savait que son regard les mettait mal à l'aise rapidement.

\- Benny est quelqu'un de bien. Ce n'est pas … il n'a jamais fait de mal à Dean. Du moins pas volontairement et je pense qu'il l'aimait sincèrement au début. Mais … quand ils se sont séparés, il … il lui a fait énormément de reproches. Il lui a dit qu'il était le seul fautif. Qu'il aurait du parler d'eux et ne pas se cacher. C'est pour ça que Dean a décidé d'annoncer son homosexualité. Je pense qu'il espérait sincèrement le récupérer en le faisant. Mais … Benny n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui et Dean … Dean aimait l'idée d'être avec lui plus que Benny lui même. Ils auraient du couper les ponts ensuite. Continuer à lui parler l'empêche clairement d'aller de l'avant et de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que la jeune femme cherchait à lui dire. Dean refusait de trouver quelqu'un parce qu'il se sentait toujours engagé vis à vis de Benny. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable de leur rupture. Il ne l'aimait plus. C'était évident. Mais leur relation lui manquait.

\- Ils couchent toujours ensemble vous savez … enfin … Dean ne me l'a pas dit clairement mais j'en suis presque sûre. Quand l'envie les en prend, ils se voient et … je veux juste que Dean soit heureux. Et il ne pourra plus l'être avec Benny.

Castiel avait cru le comprendre quand Dean avait appelé son ex en sa présence. Et cela n'aurait pas du l'atteindre. Il aurait du s'en ficher. Ou ne penser qu'à la sécurité de son client. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Ce qui était grave et stupide. Et pas du tout son genre.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est vraiment en danger ? Dean … il … ce type veut vraiment lui faire du mal ?

Castiel pouvait comprendre la question de Jo. Il était évident qu'elle se faisait beaucoup de son soucis pour Dean. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr qu'il devait se montrer honnête avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète inutilement. Toutefois, s'il voulait qu'elle l'aide avec son client, elle devait tout savoir. Il prit une grande inspiration et choisit finalement d'être franc.

\- Je pense oui. Je ne peux rien garantir parce que je n'en sais pas suffisamment pour le moment mais … je pense que cet homme est déterminé. Il est sérieux et capable de tout. Il serait dangereux de ne pas en avoir conscience. Malheureusement, pour le moment, j'ai la sensation que Dean l'ignore.

Jo soupira longuement avant d'étendre ses jambes devant elle. Elle était extrêmement séduisante. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu être attiré par elle s'il n'avait pas été gay.

\- Et tout ça parce qu'il est gay ? Je veux dire, c'est … comment les gens peuvent ils se montrer aussi intolérants ? Il ne fait de mal à personne. Il ne cherche pas à convertir qui que ce soit. Il veut juste vivre sa vie et faire son métier. Ce n'est pas … parfois, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce monde.

Castiel ne pouvait que partager son avis. Lui aussi était écoeuré en voyant des gens en cibler d'autres uniquement parce qu'ils étaient différents. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur de peau, la même religion et ou les mêmes préférences sexuelles. Mais ces gens existaient et il ne fallait surtout pas les ignorer.

\- Je ne le comprends pas mieux que vous, croyez moi. Mais j'ai été le témoin de suffisamment de choses horribles pour ne pas fermer les yeux sur ce que le monde peut nous réserver.

\- Nous ? S'étonna alors Jo en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi l'emploi de ce pronom signifiait quoi que ce soit d'important sur lui. Mais la jeune femme semblait avoir compris quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous parlez d'expérience ?

Castiel aurait probablement du nier. Il aurait du dire qu'il se sentait concerné parce qu'il n'aimait pas être le témoin d'injustices. Quelle qu'en soit la nature. Mais il avait décidé de se montrer honnête avec Jo. Il était sûr que c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir son aide et son appui. Il avait besoin d'être soutenu par les proches de Dean pour réussir sa mission.

\- Peut être parce que c'est le cas … j'ai moi même du faire face au jugement de mes parents sur mon … style de vie.

\- Parce que vous êtes gay ?

\- Parce que je suis gay.

Jo ne semblait pas réellement surprise de l'apprendre et Castiel se demanda s'il avait été aussi transparent que ça. Il pensait vraiment ne pas en avoir beaucoup révélé sur lui. Mais la jeune femme était peut être tout simplement plus perspicace qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Je m'en doutais. Enfin je veux dire … vous n'allez pas l'air … enfin vous ne faites pas … pas que je pense qu'on puisse faire gay. Je … je veux juste dire que … j'ai vu comment vous regardiez Dean. Et … il est évident qu'il vous plait. Physiquement parlant bien sûr mais … les regards que vous lui lancez vous trahissent.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux sur ses mains en se maudissant. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir été aussi transparent. Il se vantait toujours de ne jamais s'impliquer. De ne jamais dévoiler des choses sur lui. Il refusait qu'on le connaisse. Qu'on puisse trouver une faiblesse chez lui et l'exploiter. Il avait réussi durant toute sa carrière. Mais après quelques jours passés chez Dean, tout le monde semblait l'avoir percé à jour. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

\- Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je pense que vous lui plaisez aussi. Il vous regarde quand vous avez le dos tourné et je connais Dean. Je sais que vous êtes tout à fait son genre.

\- Jo, ce n'est pas ... commença alors Castiel parce qu'il devait absolument mettre les choses au clair avec la jeune femme.

\- Possible je sais … parce qu'il est votre client et tout ça mais … ce serait chouette vous savez. Peut être après … quand tout sera terminé … vous pourrez enfin … si vous le voulez.

Castiel devait reconnaître que l'idée avait ses mérites. Une fois la menace écartée, Dean ne serait plus son client. Et il pourrait alors tenter sa chance avec lui. Mais il le refusait. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas s'engager avec qui que ce soit. Il prenait trop de risques au quotidien. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire peser ce poids sur la personne qui partagerait sa vie.

\- J'en doute Jo, assura t-il alors.

\- Dommage, souffla la jeune femme aussitôt.

Elle semblait sincèrement déçue et Castiel s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi catégorique avec elle. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir sur ce point. Rien ne serait jamais possible avec Dean. Peu importait que son attirance soit partagée. Peu importait que Dean ait un jour envie de lui donner une chance. Il ne se l'autoriserait pas. Il était inutile d'y penser. Parce que ce serait trop douloureux ensuite.

\- Hé Dean est avec vous ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Sam dans son dos. Il était vraiment désespérant aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu le jeune agent arriver dans la pièce. Il se demandait si un commando armé n'aurait pas pu passer dans son dos sans qu'il s'en aperçoive tant il semblait en dehors du coup aujourd'hui.

\- Comment ça Dean n'est pas avec nous ? Il est dans son bureau, répondit alors Jo en jetant à son tour un coup d'oeil à Sam.

Le jeune agent avança dans la pièce en desserrant sa cravate. Il portait un costume sombre particulièrement élégant. Mais Castiel savait qu'il était nettement plus à l'aise en jean et chemise. Il n'enfilait un costume que lorsqu'il avait un rendez vous vraiment important. Il lui avait alors expliqué que cela l'aidait à être pris au sérieux. Il était encore très jeune et la façon dont ses cheveux encadraient son visage le rajeunissait un peu plus. Les gens le prenaient toujours de haut. Mais quand il portait un costume, on le voyait d'un autre œil.

\- Non, il n'y est pas … ou du moins, il n'y est plus. Je pensais qu'il vous avait rejoint ici.

Castiel se leva alors du canapé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bien sûr, Dean pouvait parfaitement avoir choisi de se cloitrer dans sa chambre pour l'éviter. Mais il avait entendu du bruit dans son bureau un peu plus tôt. Et pour rejoindre sa chambre, il devait passer devant le salon. Castiel aurait du l'entendre.

\- Je voulais lui dire comment mon rendez vous s'était déroulé mais il n'y avait personne. Il vous a dit quelque chose ?

Jo secoua alors la tête. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment inquiète. Mais Castiel l'était suffisamment pour eux tous. Il passa devant Sam et s'engagea dans le couloir. Il entendit le jeune agent le suivre mais il ne lui dit rien. Il était inutile de l'affoler pour rien. Il devait avant tout vérifier que Dean ne se cachait pas quelque part. Et tant pis pour la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas venir le voir avant le lendemain. Il avait besoin de vérifier qu'il ne leur avait pas filé entre les doigts. Et qu'il allait bien.

Le garde du corps remonta rapidement le couloir puis ouvrit la porte du bureau une fois devant. Dean ne s'y trouvait effectivement pas. Il y avait des papiers éparpillés sur le bureau et un verre de whisky à moitié vide sur la table. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Ce qui était bon signe. Les fenêtres étaient fermées également. Dean avait donc quitté le bureau de lui même.

Castiel fit volte face et prit aussitôt la direction de la chambre du jeune acteur. Sam était toujours sur ses talons. Jo également. Il savait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à poser des questions. Mais Castiel espérait qu'ils le laisseraient faire les vérifications nécessaires avant.

Le garde du corps frappa un coup contre la porte de la chambre de Dean avant de l'ouvrir. Le jeune acteur ne s'y trouvait pas. Le lit était fait et quelques vêtements étaient posés sur dessus. Castiel les étudia une seconde en fronçant les sourcils. C'était ceux que son client portait au moment de leur dispute. Il s'était changé. Ce qui pouvait signifier qu'il avait choisi de sortir. Ou juste qu'il était parti prendre une douche. Castiel soupira avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains adjacente. Il vérifia le lavabo et la baignoire. Ils étaient secs tous les deux. Dean ne les avait pas utilisés depuis ce matin.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda finalement Sam dans son dos.

Castiel se redressa doucement puis lui fit face. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune agent. Et il détestait l'idée de lui causer plus de soucis encore. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je pense qu'il est parti, déclara t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas encore en être sûr. La maison était immense et Dean pouvait tout à fait s'être caché ailleurs. Il pouvait aussi être dehors à discuter avec Bobby. Mais après leur dispute, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait peur que le jeune acteur ait choisi de le punir en prenant la fuite.

\- Comment ça parti ? Vous voulez dire … seul ? Il n'est pas sensé vous avertir quand il veut aller quelque part ? Vous ne deviez pas le surveiller pour que cela n'arrive pas ?

Castiel savait qu'il avait probablement mérité ces accusations. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même en colère.

\- Seul oui et … Sam, je sais très bien pourquoi je suis là mais votre frère continue à m'ignorer et à refuser que je l'aide. Il a très bien pu prendre la fuite juste pour vous pousser à penser que je n'étais pas compétent. Et … bien sûr, je sais que j'aurais du le surveiller mais nous nous sommes disputés et … votre frère a fait quelque chose de grave aujourd'hui. Quelque chose qui aurait pu me coûter mon travail alors je voulais lui laisser le temps d'y réfléchir mais … j'ai fait une erreur.

Sam détourna alors les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Derrière lui, Jo semblait au moins aussi inquiète.

\- Quand il est dans cet état, il aime bien travailler sur sa voiture avec Bobby. Je suis sûr qu'il est avec lui en ce moment … on s'inquiète pour rien.

Castiel l'espérait sincèrement. Mais il avait de sérieux doutes. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'hocher la tête. Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il contourna Sam et Jo pour sortir de la salle de bains. Il quitta ensuite la chambre puis prit la direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Si Dean n'était pas avec Bobby, cela signifiait qu'il était seul et à l'extérieur de la propriété. En danger probablement. Castiel était furieux.

Il sortit de la maison en courant et se précipita aussitôt vers le garage. Il était ouvert et toutes les voitures étaient à l'intérieur. Toutes sauf l'Impala que Dean aimait tant. Ce n'était toutefois pas surprenant. Le jeune acteur la laissait souvent dehors pour travailler dessus. Castiel regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son client. Il n'était visiblement pas dans la garage. Bobby non plus.

Dans son dos, Sam venait d'arriver à son tour.

\- Dean ? Dean, tu es là ? Cria t-il brusquement.

Castiel s'éloigna de lui aussitôt pour continuer à fouiller le garage. Il devait toutefois se rendre à l'évidence, son client n'était pas là. Et il commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Il savait que le jeune acteur était prêt à tout pour lui échapper. Il avait fait des choses horribles et menacé d'en faire de pires encore pour se débarrasser de lui. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il pourrait prendre ainsi la fuite. C'était risqué et stupide. Et tout à fait Dean en fin de compte. Castiel avait été stupide de ne pas l'envisager. Il ne se reconnaissait pas depuis son arrivée dans cette maison. Il ne s'était jamais laissé avoir de la sorte par le passé.

\- Ok, je l'appelle.

C'était Jo cette fois. Castiel ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Elle avait son téléphone collé contre l'oreille et regardait autour d'elle sans réellement laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur quoi que ce soit en particulier. Castiel attendit de voir si Dean décrochait.

\- Messagerie, souffla finalement Jo après quelques secondes.

La jeune femme semblait à la fois inquiète et en colère. Quand ils retrouveraient Dean, pas si mais quand – Castiel refusait d'imaginer le pire -, il allait avoir le droit à plusieurs leçons de morale. Il les aura bien méritées.

\- Ok, Dean, c'est Jo. De toute évidence, tu ne veux pas me répondre et … j'espère que tu as pris ton téléphone avec toi parce que … bref … rappelle moi dès que tu as mon message. Et je prie pour que tu sois quelque part dans la maison, que tu t'amuses seulement à nous faire peur parce que tu penses que c'est drôle … ça ne l'est pas … mais je le souhaite vraiment. Sinon, je peux te jurer que je te le ferais payer. Tu es un imbécile … tu es un crétin et franchement … je m'attendais à tout de ta part mais là … bravo, tu as réussi à me surprendre. Reviens tout de suite à la maison. Ne prends pas de risque et … Dean s'il te plait … reviens nous.

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Ok. Il était inutile de se mettre dans un tel état. Dean avait très probablement pris la fuite mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'aille pas bien. Il n'était pas parti depuis très longtemps et il ne pouvait pas être très loin. Il reviendrait forcément. C'était un crétin têtu mais il avait du travail. Et il ne manquerait pas une journée de tournage juste pour faire payer à Castiel son comportement. Ou pour prouver qu'il disait vrai.

\- Ok, il faut … il faut qu'on se calme d'accord. Réfléchissons calmement. Où va t-il quand il est énervé ? Je veux dire … s'il a besoin d'être seul, est-ce qu'il va quelque part en particulier ?

Sam baissa la tête, visiblement pour réfléchir. Castiel lui laissa le temps nécessaire alors que Jo composait un nouveau numéro de téléphone.

\- Benny, lança t-elle pour s'expliquer.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour pouvoir parler à l'ex de Dean tranquillement. De son côté, Sam avait enfin relevé la tête.

\- Avant d'être célèbre, il allait généralement dans un bar mais il n'aime pas être reconnu alors … il les évite maintenant. S'il n'est pas avec Benny … peut être Garth. Je vais l'appeler.

Sam sortit son téléphone à son tour et Castiel s'éloigna de lui pour le laisser tranquille. Il sortit du garage et commença à tourner en rond. Il vit alors quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux du coin de l'oeil. Il se tourna et se précipita en direction de cette personne quand il reconnut Bobby.

\- Dean est avec vous ?

C'était une question stupide puisque le mécanicien était seul. Mais Castiel avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il était trop inquiet pour se montrer lucide.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs heures. Mais sa voiture n'est plus là et je pensais … je pensais qu'il était parti avec vous.

Castiel se prit alors la tête dans les mains. Dean était parti. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Et il avait pris sa voiture. Alors même qu'il avait bu. Les choses ne se présentaient vraiment pas bien.

\- Non, il … il n'a prévenu personne et … il est introuvable. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu prendre la voiture à sa place ?

Bobby secoua aussitôt la tête, confirmant ce que Castiel savait déjà.

\- Il ne laisse personne la conduire. Si la voiture n'est pas là alors Dean non plus. Et puisque vous êtes ici, je suppose que personne ne veille sur lui … quel idiot.

Castiel avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il devait tenter de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il imaginait déjà le pire. Dean pouvait avoir un accident de voiture. Ou avoir été enlevé. Il était peut être même déjà … Non. Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il devait redevenir professionnel. Prévenir la police. Gabriel. Tous les gens qui connaissaient Dean. Il devait le retrouver. Et ensuite, il lui dirait sa façon de penser. Il ne serait certainement pas le seul.

\- Personne ne l'a vu, lança alors Jo dans son dos.

\- Il n'est pas avec Benny ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Sam les rejoignit alors. Et il paraissait totalement terrifié. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il n'avait pas non plus de bonnes nouvelles à leur apprendre.

\- Garth ne l'a pas vu et ne l'a pas eu au téléphone non plus. Dean n'a pas d'autres amis en ville et … il faut appeler le studio. Il peut … peut être qu'il y est allé pour répéter.

Castiel doutait que cela soit le cas. Mais il préférait que Sam reste occupé. Il ne pouvait pas gérer l'inquiétude des proches de Dean en plus de la sienne. Il devait garder la tête froide. A côté de lui, Bobby jurait entre ses dents. Il avait du mal à se concentrer.

\- Je vais demander à Gadriel ! Lança alors Jo brusquement.

Comment Castiel avait il ne pas y penser avant ? Le garde avait forcément vu la voiture sortir. Il était obligé de passer devant lui pour quitter la propriété. Toutes les autres issues étaient condamnées. Il aurait du aller lui parler aussitôt. Il s'élança donc à la poursuite de Jo quand elle commença à remonter l'allée qui menait à la sortie. Il la devança assez rapidement et commença à courir. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il continuait à se méfier de Gadriel de surcroît. S'il était dans le coup comme Castiel le redoutait, il avait déjà pu appeler son complice pour l'avertir que Dean était seul. Et qu'il avait le champ libre.

Une fois arrivé au portail, Castiel appela le garde sans se soucier de hurler et de paraître totalement fou.

\- Quoi ?

Gadriel semblait agacé d'être ainsi appelé aussi rudement. Mais une nouvelle fois, Castiel s'en contrefichait totalement. Si toutefois Dean était parti – et il était forcément parti, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication – Gadriel l'avait laissé faire. Il était donc en partie responsable s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

\- Où est Dean ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Gadriel soupira longuement avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il se redressa également, sans doute pour pouvoir toiser le garde du corps. Il avait clairement envie de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas impressionné par lui. Castiel ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il n'était pas là pour prendre sa place.

\- Il ne m'a pas dit où il allait mais il a laissé un mot pour vous, répondit finalement Gadriel.

Castiel se jeta alors dans sa direction et l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste. Il n'en revenait pas que cet imbécile ait laissé Dean sortir sans personne pour l'accompagner. S'il n'était pas dans le coup – ce dont Castiel doutait de plus en plus – il était réellement incompétent. Il savait que le jeune acteur était en danger. Il savait que Sam avait engagé un garde du corps pour veiller sur lui. Mais il l'avait laissé sortir sans avertir personne. Sans se soucier de lui faire courir un risque énorme. A cet instant précis, Castiel oublia sa propre culpabilité. Il était totalement aveuglé par la colère qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Gadriel. Il pouvait sentir ce dernier se débattre inutilement. Mais il n'avait aucune chance. Peu importait son passé de militaire. A cet instant précis, Castiel était inarrétable.

\- Novak !

La voix de Sam ramena Castiel à la réalité. Il relâcha aussitôt Gadriel et fit rapidement un pas en arrière. Il le regarda rajuster sa veste pour se redonner de la contenance. Jo et Sam étaient à leur hauteur à présent. La jeune femme semblait totalement terrorisée. Le frère de Dean, quant à lui, paraissait furieux. De toute évidence, il avait appelé plusieurs fois Castiel avant de réussir à le faire réagir.

\- Il l'a laissé partir. Il a … comment avez vous pu le laisser partir sans personne ? Il … vous vous rendez compte de l'erreur que vous avez commise ?

Gadriel fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Sam s'interposa alors entre les deux hommes et leva ses mains dans leur direction pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Castiel savait que c'était une bonne chose. Il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à se maitriser.

\- Très bien … il … ce n'est pas le moment de chercher des coupables … nous avons tous laissé Dean sans surveillance. Mais peu importe. Nous devons le retrouver avant tout.

\- Il a laissé un mot, répéta finalement Gadriel.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le tendit à Sam. Le jeune agent le déplia alors rapidement et commença à le lire à voix haute.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne supporte plus d'être surveillé en permanence. J'espère que vous pourrez le comprendre. Je serais vite de retour. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva les yeux au ciel. La nuit était tombée à présent. Il avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir échoué et il détestait cela. Le mot de Dean ne contenait aucune explication. Aucun indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais il mettait clairement en avant le responsable de sa fuite. C'était lui qui avait poussé Dean à partir sans prévenir personne. Il était inutile de s'en prendre à Gadriel. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Dean, bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il … bon ok, ok, inutile de paniquer. Il ne vous a rien dit de plus ?

La question était adressée à Gadriel. Castiel regarda Sam s'approcher du garde en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche de pantalon. L'ancien militaire secoua la tête.

\- Rien du tout et je n'ai pas posé de questions. Il avait l'air en colère, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

\- Mais vous saviez qu'il ne devait pas … vous saviez non ?

La question de Sam n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais il était clair qu'il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi Gadriel avait laissé Dean leur échapper. Il avait été mis au courant des menaces. Il savait que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la maison quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait été imprudent et stupide.

\- Monsieur Winchester est mon employeur et je n'ai pas à discuter ce qu'il me demande. Je fais ce qu'il me dit. C'est pour ça que j'ai été engagé.

C'était vrai. Gadriel n'était pas payé pour réfléchir ou pour poser des questions. Pas plus qu'il n'était là pour contester les décisions de son patron. Il était un ancien militaire. Il avait appris à suivre les ordres sans jamais se poser de questions. Il avait appliqué la même chose avec Dean. Castiel aurait seulement aimé qu'il les prévienne aussitôt. C'est ce que n'importe quel employé aurait fait à sa place.

\- Il faut le retrouver, jeta alors Sam en tournant le dos à Gadriel pour regarder Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de faire volte face à nouveau. Il reprit le chemin de la maison, Sam et Jo sur les talons. Marcher l'aidait à réfléchir. Et mettre de la distance entre lui et Gadriel était une bonne chose.

\- Je vais essayer de le rappeler, proposa Jo dans son dos après quelques secondes.

Castiel doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit. Si Dean voulait être tranquille, il ne répondrait pas. Il avait peut être coupé son portable. Il voulait être seul. Mais il pouvait comprendre que Jo essaie encore et encore. Elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose. De se sentir utile. Ne rien faire était nettement pire. Cela laissait de la place à la panique pour s'étendre et finir par les paralyser entièrement.

\- Dean, c'est moi à nouveau. Décroche ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel tu as mis tout le monde ici et je … s'il te plait. Je te promets qu'on te laissera tranquille après. On a juste besoin d'être sûr que tu vas bien.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans le ton de la jeune femme. Il ne pensait pas que Dean écouterait son message. Mais il espérait tout de même que son insistance finirait par le convaincre de leur faire signe.

\- Il est parti alors ? Demanda Bobby qui n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où Castiel l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Gadriel l'a laissé partir, expliqua Sam d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Il devait prendre les bonnes décisions et avancer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à tourner en rond comme un poulet à qui on aurait coupé la tête. Il devait prendre les choses en main et faire en sorte de retrouver Dean. La première chose à faire était de contacter Gabriel. Il allait ensuite appeler son contact à la police pour donner le signalement de la voiture de Dean. Elle était suffisamment hors du commun pour ne pas passer inaperçue. Il serait averti dès que quelqu'un l'apercevrait.

\- Très bien, je vais … j'ai des coups de fil à passer, déclara t-il finalement.

Il reprit le chemin de la maison sans se soucier qu'on le suive. Il ne fut toutefois pas surpris quand il vit que les trois autres étaient sur ses talons. Il les laissa refermer la porte d'entrée derrière eux et récupéra son téléphone dans sa chambre. Il composa aussitôt le numéro de Gabriel et lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. Son ami lui promit de faire en sorte de contacter toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et qui gravitaient dans le même milieu que Dean. Castiel le remercia puis appela son contact dans la police. Il lui donna toutes les informations sur la voiture de Dean mais n'entra pas dans les détails. Il exigea d'être appelé dès que quelqu'un la verrait.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il se tourna et observa Sam, Jo et Bobby qui se tenaient tous dans la pièce avec lui. Ils semblaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas très surprenant bien sûr. Ils devaient penser qu'il était le plus à même de savoir quoi faire. Mais Castiel était au moins aussi perdu qu'eux. Et probablement autant inquiet. Il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas supporter leurs regards. Il avait peur de les décevoir. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Si seulement, ils pouvaient joindre le jeune acteur. Il serait capable de s'excuser. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait trouver les mots justes pour le convaincre de rentrer. Mais il ne savait même pas si Dean avait son téléphone sur lui et … Castiel écarquilla alors les yeux en réalisant qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel. Décidément, il n'était définitivement pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment.

\- Le GPS ! S'écria t-il en relevant la tête.

Personne ne sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir et il était agacé qu'ils n'en soient pas capables.

\- Si Dean a son téléphone avec lui, on pourra le localiser. Il nous suffit d'activer le GPS de son téléphone à distance. On a juste besoin de son numéro.

Sam fut le premier à réaliser l'importance de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois puis quitta la chambre sans rien dire. Castiel soupira, agacé que tout le monde parte dans tous les sens sans s'expliquer. Il suivit toutefois le jeune agent et le rejoignit finalement dans le salon. Il était debout au milieu de la pièce, son ordinateur portable dans les mains. Il le posa sans ménagement sur la table de billard puis se pencha et commença à taper sur le clavier. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'ils pourraient retrouver Dean ainsi. Que le jeune acteur n'avait pas coupé son portable pour ne pas être localisé. C'était leur seule chance.

\- Ok, il … l'enfoiré a installé un mot de passe pour accéder à son compte et je … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être, jeta Sam, en donnant un coup de poing sur la table.

Castiel se prit à nouveau la tête entre les mains. Il avait vraiment l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur eux. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

\- Essaie Mary, lança Jo dans son dos.

\- Mary ? Demanda aussitôt Sam se retourner.

\- Comme votre mère oui …

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la jeune femme confirmer que Dean avait choisi le prénom de sa mère morte comme mot de passe. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Mais ça prouvait combien il l'aimait et combien elle avait de l'importance dans sa vie.

\- Pas assez de lettres, lança finalement Sam le sortant de ses songes.

\- Mary Campbell, c'était son nom de jeune fille, suggéra Bobby qui venait de les rejoindre.

Castiel se sentait de trop brusquement. Il garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur Sam et pria pour que le mot de passe soit le bon. Pour que Dean n'ait pas coupé son portable. Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop loin d'eux. Il pria enfin pour qu'il soit en vie et en sécurité. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si ce n'était pas le cas.


	8. Appel à l'aide

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà Dean est bien obligé cette fois d'accepter l'aide de Castiel et de reconnaître qu'il a besoin de lui. Les choses vont doucement s'arranger entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ... Merci, merci, merci**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Skyfall d'Adele**

 **Chapitre 8 : Besoin d'aide**

 _« Il arrive qu'un individu devienne le centre de votre vie, sans que vous ne soyez lié à lui ni par le sang ni par l'amour, mais simplement parce qu'il vous tient la main, vous aide à marcher sur le fil de l'espoir »_

 _Fatou Diome_

Le mot de passe était le bon. Castiel en fut considérablement soulagé. Sam, quant à lui, semblait bouleversé de l'apprendre. De toute évidence, le fait que son frère ait choisi le nom de leur mère pour verrouiller l'accès à ses comptes était une surprise pour lui. Castiel avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait là d'un sujet tabou. Il poserait peut être la question plus tard. Il était presque sûr que connaître les détails l'aiderait à mieux comprendre Dean. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ca ne le serait peut être jamais. Il aviserait en temps voulu.

Sam accéda finalement au compte de son frère. Il cliqua sur plusieurs touches, jura entre ses dents deux ou trois fois avant de se redresser.

\- C'est bon, constata t-il.

Il n'en disait pas plus et Castiel détestait qu'il fasse ainsi durer le suspens. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'écran correctement en raison de la stature plus qu'impressionnante de Sam. Il avait envie de le pousser sur le côté pour savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir. Dean pouvait être en train d'agoniser dans un fossé. Et tout était de sa faute.

\- Où est il ? Demanda t-il finalement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Le GPS a besoin d'un peu de temps pour le situer sur la carte … c'est … attendez, attendez … on dirait …

Ok, cette fois, Castiel en avait assez. Il poussa Sam sur le côté le plus gentiment possible et entendit le jeune agent protester vaguement. Il s'excuserait plus tard. Le plus important pour le moment était de ramener Dean en vie chez lui. Il pourrait ensuite expliquer à Sam pourquoi il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui.

Castiel se pencha sur l'ordinateur et observa l'écran. Il y avait une carte affichée dessus et un point lumineux clignotait quelque part en haut à droite. Castiel hocha la tête plusieurs fois en cherchant à localiser l'endroit. Il reconnaissait le nom des rues mais il n'y était jamais allé personnellement. Et pour cause. Ce n'était définitivement pas un quartier de Los Angeles que ses précédents clients fréquentaient. Parce qu'il était considéré comme dangereux. Comme mal fréquenté. C'était l'endroit où les dealers vendaient leur drogue. L'endroit où les criminels jetaient les corps dont ils voulaient se débarrasser. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Dean pouvait faire là bas. Mais il devait s'y rendre pour aller le chercher. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était armé et parfaitement capable de se défendre. Il espérait simplement ne pas arriver trop tard. Dans un tel endroit, Dean était une cible parfaite. Il avait de l'argent et un nom connu.

\- On a du lui voler son téléphone, constata alors Jo qui semblait au moins aussi surprise que lui par localisation du portable.

C'était une possibilité. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas ne pas vérifier. Il mémorisa le nom des rues adjacentes puis fit volte face. Jo se trouvait juste devant lui et il recula le visage pour ne pas heurter celui de la jeune femme.

\- Bobby, Jo, vous restez là. Je vous appelle dès que j'y suis. Si toutefois il bouge, vous m'appelez, expliqua t-il.

C'était un ordre et les deux personnes concernées ne protestèrent pas. Castiel savait que son ton était suffisamment froid et autoritaire pour les pousser à se taire. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Sam.

\- Vous … commença t-il.

\- Je viens avec vous, le coupa Sam sans hésiter.

Castiel secoua alors la tête. Il savait pourquoi le jeune agent avait envie de l'accompagner. Il avait besoin de se sentir utile. Et c'était son frère. Mais le garde du corps ne se sentait pas capable de le défendre en plus de Dean.

\- Non, je refuse que vous courriez ce risque. Une fois là bas, je devrais me concentrer sur votre frère et je ne pourrais pas vous protéger. C'est trop dangereux.

Sam croisa ses bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils. Il n'allait pas être facile à convaincre. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux frères agissaient ainsi. Ils semblaient penser qu'ils étaient plus forts que lui. Parfaitement capables de se défendre alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas suivi d'entraînement particulier. Ils refusaient d'admettre leur vulnérabilité et c'était stupide. A cet instant précis, cela énervait Castiel. Il ne voulait pas se montrer trop méchant mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à convaincre Sam.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire ou non. Je viens. C'est mon frère et s'il a besoin d'aide, je veux être là pour lui.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il perdait patience et il savait qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour se montrer réellement cruel avec le frère de son client. Si Sam pensait réellement pouvoir défendre son frère seul, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi le jeune agent l'avait engagé. Personne ne semblait penser avoir besoin de lui. C'était frustrant. Surtout quand lui savait qu'aucun des proches de Dean ne serait en mesure de le défendre. Pourquoi refusaient ils de voir la vérité en face ? Il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas être suffisamment fort pour se défendre face à des gens armés. Peu importait ce que leur père leur avait dit. Il était grand temps pour eux de se rendre à l'évidence.

\- Non Sam. Vous … écoutez, on peut perdre plus à débattre ensemble mais votre frère a besoin d'aide. Et je suis le seul dans cette pièce à avoir appris à me battre. Je suis le seul à savoir me servir d'une arme. Si je vous laisse venir et que vous êtes blessé, votre frère ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Alors s'il vous plait … s'il vous plait, laissez moi partir.

Sam secoua la tête aussitôt et Castiel serra les poings.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas aussi entraîné que vous mais mon frère refusera de vous suivre et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il a pris la fuite à cause de vous. Comment croyez vous qu'il réagira en vous voyant ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il vous suivra sans résister ? Non. Il ne viendra que si je suis avec vous. Il n'y a pas à débattre.

Sam marquait un point. Castiel devait bien le reconnaître. Dean ne serait sans doute pas ravi de le voir voler à son secours. Il refuserait très certainement de l'écouter et de le suivre. Cela le conduirait à prendre des risques. Il pourrait finir blessé ou pire … Castiel avait besoin de Sam. Il détestait avoir tort mais cette fois, il devait reconnaître qu'il se trompait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour accepter et donner ses conditions au jeune agent quand une sonnerie de téléphone se déclencha les faisant tous sursauter.

Jo s'excusa alors et recula d'un pas pour prendre son portable dans sa poche. Castiel la regarda une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

\- Vous pouvez venir mais si et seulement si vous …

\- Hé les gars, c'est Dean ! L'interrompit Jo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle au moment où elle décrochait. Elle colla le téléphone contre son oreille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dean ?

Castiel pouvait entendre du bruit à l'autre bout du fil. De la musique et des éclats de voix. Le jeune acteur était avec du monde. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Il était préférable qu'il soit entouré plutôt que seul au milieu d'un quartier mal famé. Mais sans savoir quel genre de personnes étaient avec lui, Castiel continuait d'être inquiet.

\- Dean, je … je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis, lança Jo en collant sa main libre contre son autre oreille pour l'entendre mieux.

Castiel soupira longuement puis arracha le téléphone de la main de Jo. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle et porta le portable à son oreille. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour faire abstraction du bruit ambiant à l'autre bout du fil. Il entendit Jo et Sam lui parler dans son dos mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il savait que son attitude devait les agacer. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'excuser.

\- Dean, écoutez moi … je vais venir vous chercher. Votre frère sera avec moi mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez au téléphone jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. D'accord ?

Castiel se mit en route sans attendre la réponse. Il remonta le couloir, Sam, Jo et Bobby sur les talons. Il rejoignit l'entrée de la maison en quelques secondes. A l'autre bout du fil, Dean n'avait toujours pas parlé.

\- Dean, est ce que vous m'entendez ? Demanda t-il.

Il commençait vraiment à être inquiet. Il avait la très nette sensation qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son client. Il avait appris à se fier à son instinct et il ne lui disait rien de bon à cet instant précis. Il poussa la porte sans se soucier qu'elle se referme sur les proches de son client. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre les voitures au garage. Elles étaient trop voyantes. Et dans le quartier dans lequel ils se rendaient, elles attireraient forcément le regard.

\- Dean, répondez moi, exigea t-il alors en s'immobilisant en quête d'une solution.

Une main apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Une main qui tenait des clefs. Bobby. Il semblait avoir compris ce qui posait problème. Il leur prêtait sa voiture. Une vieux pick-up qui ne ferait jamais tâche dans ce quartier. C'était parfait. Castiel prit les clefs sans rien dire puis prit la direction du véhicule. Dean n'avait toujours pas parlé. Mais Castiel l'entendait respirer. C'était déjà ça.

\- Dean ? Tenta t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Hé Cast … Castil … Cassssss, répondit finalement le jeune acteur.

Sa voix n'était pas normale. Et sa difficulté à prononcer son prénom laissait à penser également qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Castiel priait pour qu'il soit uniquement ivre. Il jeta les clefs du pick-up à Sam puis s'installa côté passager. Il ne pouvait pas conduire et garder Dean au téléphone. Et il ne devait surtout pas raccrocher.

\- Vous avez bu ? Demanda t-il en regardant Sam prendre place derrière le volant.

D'après ses calculs, ils en avaient pour une vingtaine de minutes à rejoindre le jeune acteur. C'était beaucoup trop. Il espérait sincèrement que Sam prendrait le risque de ne pas respecter le code de la route.

\- Bu … oh … oui, j'ai … j'ai bu … mais … je ne me sens pas bien Cas.

Le fait que Dean choisisse ainsi de l'appeler par ce surnom était le signe qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean ivre. Mais il avait la sensation qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'alcool impliqué.

\- Est ce que quelqu'un vous a donné quelque chose ? Un cachet ? Dean, est ce que vous avez pris autre chose que de l'alcool ?

Il vit Sam serrer le volant un peu trop fortement entre ses mains. Il avait démarré et s'était engagé dans l'allée qui menait à la sortie. Ils roulaient vite. Trop vite probablement. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. A l'autre bout du fil, Dean respirait trop vite.

\- Non … non, je … je ne crois pas … mais … ils m'ont offert un verre et je ne me sens pas bien … je … je crois que je vais vomir.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il était prêt à parier que quelqu'un avait mis de la drogue dans le verre de son client. Il allait devoir le conduire à l'hôpital. Mais il devait avant tout garder Dean au téléphone pour s'assurer qu'il ne perdait pas connaissance. Il était presque sûr de ce qui lui arriverait si c'était le cas.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin que vous vous enfermiez quelque part seul d'accord ? Est-ce qu'il y a une salle de bains là où vous vous trouvez ?

\- J'ai envie de dormir Cas … est ce que je peux … est ce que je peux dormir ?

Castiel jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Sam. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la route et le visage fermé. Il avait clairement deviné la gravité de la situation. Le garde du corps commençait à avoir peur qu'ils arrivent trop tard.

\- Non Dean, vous devez rester réveillé d'accord ? Je sais que c'est difficile. Je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais nous allons venir vous chercher et tout ira bien ensuite. J'ai juste besoin que vous vous mettiez en sécurité. Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ?

Il entendit Dean protester puis s'adresser à quelqu'un et il se promit de faire payer à tous ces gens ce qu'ils avaient fait. Si quiconque posait la main sur son client, il doutait de pouvoir garder son calme.

\- Vous avez les yeux bleus, lança finalement Dean après quelques secondes. Il sont … ils sont trop bleus. Bien trop … c'est … j'aime vos yeux.

Castiel fut déstabilisé une seconde par ce qu'il entendait. Il reprit toutefois rapidement le dessus. Dean était drogué et n'avait aucune maitrise sur ce qu'il disait. Ses propos ne devaient pas être pris au sérieux. Et il se maudit d'aimer ce qu'il entendait.

\- J'ai les yeux bleus oui et vous avez les yeux verts. Dean, est ce que vous êtes en sécurité ?

\- Je suis dans la salle de bains mais … je … il n'y a pas de verrous. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut entrer.

Castiel serra le poing et se tourna à nouveau vers Sam.

\- Accélérez, ordonna t-il.

Il se reconcentra ensuite sur Dean.

\- Ne le laissez pas entrer. Bloquez la porte avec ce que vous trouverez. Vous devez rester à l'intérieur d'accord ? Nous serons bientôt là.

Il entendit ensuite son client ricaner une seconde puis le bruit d'un meuble qu'on déplaçait. Le jeune acteur était de toute évidence suffisamment lucide pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait. C'était un bon point. Mais il était entouré de gens visiblement mal intentionnés. Et le garde du corps savait parfaitement ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire dès qu'il aurait perdu connaissance. Il sentit la rage monter en lui.

\- Parlez moi Dean, exigea t-il alors.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas … pas vraiment non c'est … vous … je crois que je vous aime bien … pas … pas comme Sammy. Où est Sammy ? Il faut que … je dois aller le chercher.

Castiel avait déjà vu des gens dans le même état que Dean. Ils perdaient peu à peu le sens de la réalité et finissaient par commettre une erreur.

\- Sammy est avec moi Dean et il va bien. Restez là où vous êtes. Et continuez à me parler.

Il entendit un sanglot et pendant une seconde, il eut la gorge nouée. Dean pleurait et Castiel se sentait totalement impuissant. Il ressentait le besoin de le voir. De le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait la sensation qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps. Et il se détestait d'avoir laissé son client lui échapper.

\- Je ne … je ne sais même pas comment … comment je suis arrivé là et … ce type, il … il m'a dit que … il a mis ses mains sur mes fesses mais … je ne … je ne voulais pas … et il … il m'a dit que j'avais une bouche parfaite pour … vous … Cassssss … je vous plais hein ? Vous me plaisez vous. J'aurais voulu que ce soit vos mains sur moi. Mais … vous ne devez pas le dire à Castiel. Il ne doit pas savoir.

Dean était de toute évidence en plein délire. Castiel avait envie de crier. Il était tellement en colère que tout son corps tremblait. Il allait retrouver le type qui avait oser toucher son client et il lui ferait passer l'envie de recommencer.

\- Je ne lui dirais rien, assura t-il.

Il devait absolument réconforter Dean. Il devait faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus calme possible malgré la situation. Il devait faire abstraction de ce que le jeune acteur disait. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et il ne pensait sans doute pas une seule des choses qu'il disait.

\- Il … il est … quelqu'un essaie de rentrer Cas … je … je ne dois pas le laisser entrer. Il me veut du mal. Je sais qu'il me veut du mal.

\- Ne le laissez pas entrer, confirma Castiel.

Il regarda ensuite par le pare brise et fut considérablement soulagé quand il réalisa qu'ils étaient proches de l'endroit où le jeune acteur se trouvait. Plus que quelques minutes. Il devait tenir bon.

\- Pourquoi est ce que … pourquoi les gens sont … je ne comprends pas … je ne fais rien pour … vous croyez que c'est de ma faute ? Mon père pensait que c'était de ma faute … il … il disait que j'étais trop … trop gay. Il … il est mort mais …

Dean s'interrompit alors et laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Castiel avait de la peine pour lui. Mais il devait rester maitre de ses émotions. Il allait avoir besoin d'avoir la tête froide quand ils seraient arrivés.

\- Sammy ? Sammy ? Je … je n'aime pas … je suis tout seul Cas. Je suis toujours tout seul. Les gens … il ne me voient pas vous savez.

\- Je vous vois moi … votre frère vous voit et tous vos amis … Dean, nous sommes presque là. Vous devez tenir bon … quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes.

\- Je ne crois pas … je pense que je vais perdre connaissance. Vous êtes sûr … vous êtes sûr que Sammy va bien hein ? Mon père m'a demandé de veiller sur lui et … vous savez que vos yeux sont bleus ?

Plus les minutes passaient et moins Dean était cohérent. Castiel savait qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques instants avant que le jeune acteur ne perde connaissance. Il regarda l'extérieur avec attention et donna un coup sur le pare brise quand il aperçut la voiture de Dean garer un peu plus loin. Sam la vit à son tour et arrêta le pick-up juste à côté.

\- Dean, nous sommes arrivés. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire à quel étage vous vous trouvez ?

Castiel descendit de la voiture en attendant la réponse. Il observa les immeubles autour de lui. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins délabrés. Aucun ne semblait habité. Des squats probablement. Mais dans celui de droite, plusieurs fenêtres étaient allumés. Au quatrième étage. Dean était probablement là bas. Castiel se précipita dans cette direction, Sam sur les talons.

\- Je ne me souviens pas … je ne me souviens pas être venu. J'étais dans un bar je crois. Ce type me draguait … mais je n'ai rien … je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager. Et … il insistait. J'ai accepté le verre qu'il m'offrait. J'ai eu tort hein ? Il … il va me violer maintenant. Je sais qu'il va me violer.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel redoutait lui aussi. Il était persuadé que l'homme qui avait drogué Dean avait cette intention là. Mais ils ne le laisseraient pas faire. Sam et lui étaient là maintenant et personne ne poserait la main sur Dean. Il les tuerait tous s'il le devait. L'idée aurait probablement du le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais tué personne avant. Visait toujours les jambes ou les bras. Mais il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

\- Personne ne va vous faire du mal Dean. Je peux vous le promettre.

\- Je suis désolé Cas … je n'aurais pas … mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens … et … vous … vous me perturbez mais … au fond je sais que j'ai besoin de vous. Je le sais bien sûr … je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas …

Castiel pénétra dans l'immeuble et remonta les escaliers en courant. Sam était juste derrière lui mais le garde du corps ne pensait qu'à Dean.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir. Je suis là. Et nous … nous discuterons de tout cela ensemble quand vous serez en sécurité d'accord ?

Dean ne répondit rien. Mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Castiel était devant la porte de l'appartement. Il se tourna vers Sam et lui donna le téléphone pour libérer sa main. Le jeune agent colla aussitôt le portable contre son oreille.

\- Dean c'est Sammy. On arrive, jeta t-il immédiatement.

Castiel attrapa alors son arme dans le holster accroché à sa hanche. Il retira la sécurité avant de tendre l'oreille. Il entendait de la musique à travers la porte de l'appartement. Ils étaient au bon endroit. Il ne comptait pas frapper à la porte. Il voulait profiter de l'effet de surprise. Il doutait que les hommes à l'intérieur soient armés. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui menaçait le jeune acteur. Ils avaient profité de l'occasion mais ils n'avaient sans doute jamais rien fait de tel avant. Castiel était plus fort qu'eux.

Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de personnes qui se cachaient à l'intérieur. S'ils étaient plus de deux, Castiel devrait faire attention. Il ne connaissait pas non plus la configuration des lieux. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Dean était en danger et c'était en grande partie de sa faute.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à Sam qui avait toujours le téléphone collé contre l'oreille, Castiel appuya sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa brutalement en avant.

La musique était plus forte encore une fois dans l'appartement. Castiel tenta d'en faire abstraction pour identifier tous les autres bruits. Ils étaient dans une petite entrée. Les portes autour d'eux étaient fermées. Il n'y avait personne. Autour d'eux, les murs étaient tâchés par l'humidité et d'autres choses que Castiel préférait ignorer. Il prit une grande inspiration puis s'approcha de la porte en face de lui. La musique venait clairement de la pièce de l'autre côté.

Le garde du corps ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait entendre le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait contre une porte. Des cris.

\- Ils essaient d'entrer, souffla Sam dans son dos.

Il devait l'entendre à travers le portable. Castiel ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il hocha la tête au jeune agent pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu puis donna un coup de pied dans la porte devant lui. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un salon. Un homme se tenait en face de lui, le dos tourné à Castiel. Un autre était en train de donner des coups contre une porte fermée devant eux. Il tentait clairement de l'enfoncer. Il était évident que Dean se trouvait à l'intérieur. La musique était assourdissante et avait de toute évidence couvert le bruit que Castiel venait de faire.

\- Sors d'ici fils de pute … on va bien s'amuser avec toi ! Je peux te garantir que tu ne regretteras pas de nous avoir rencontré ! Hurla l'homme qui tentait d'entrer là où Dean s'était réfugié.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis avança doucement dans le salon. Il s'arrêta quand le canon de son arme fut appuyé contre la nuque de l'homme le plus proche de lui. Ce dernier se tendit aussitôt. Il sentait l'alcool et la transpiration. Castiel dut retenir un haut le cœur.

\- Sam, la musique ! Ordonna le garde du corps.

Le jeune agent se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo et la coupa aussitôt. Le silence interrompit l'autre homme et il cessa de frapper contre la porte de la salle de bains. Il fit volte face et fronça les sourcils en voyant Castiel qui menaçait son ami.

\- Qui vous êtes ? Demanda t-il alors.

Castiel savait qu'il était complètement ivre. Il vacillait sensiblement et avait les yeux injectés de sang. Il y avait autre chose que l'alcool dans son sang. Il aurait pu le parier. Les drogués étaient souvent imprévisibles. Castiel savait qu'il devait s'en méfier. Ils n'avaient souvent pas conscience du danger et tentaient toujours quelque chose.

\- Peu importe qui nous sommes. Vous allez quitter cet appartement immédiatement.

\- Ou ? Demanda l'homme que Castiel tenait en joue.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir peur. Le garde du corps se demanda alors si c'était la première fois qu'il était ainsi menacé. Il les avait peut être sous estimés. Ca n'avait aucune importance. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. Il était le seul à être armé dans la pièce.

\- Ou je vous tue, menaça t-il alors.

Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. S'il devait tirer, il viserait le bras ou la jambe. Il n'était pas un meurtrier. Mais l'essentiel était que les deux hommes l'en croient capable.

\- Ce serait un meurtre ! Protesta celui qui se tenait vers la porte de la salle de bains.

Castiel ricana une seconde et appuya un peu plus fortement le canon de son arme contre le crâne de l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier laissa aussitôt échapper un gémissement.

\- Vous avez drogué un homme ce soir et vous semblez déterminé à le violer. Vous croyez vraiment que la police se soucierait de vous savoir morts ? J'en doute. Mais si vous voulez prendre le risque, allez y.

Pendant une seconde, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Castiel garda ses yeux rivés sur celui qui se tenait le plus loin de lui.

\- Alors ? Demanda t-il finalement quand il en eut assez d'attendre.

\- Pourquoi prendre des risques pour ce type hein ? Vous êtes qui ? Son petit ami ?

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non. Mais lui, c'est son frère et moi je suis l'homme qu'il a engagé pour veiller à sa sécurité, expliqua t-il calmement.

\- On peut pas dire que vous êtes très doué.

Castiel savait bien qu'il avait commis une erreur. Mais il était là pour la réparer. Ils avaient évité le pire. Il pouvait encore sauver Dean. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Surtout pas deux drogués qui semblaient à peine tenir debout.

\- Partez pendant que vous le pouvez encore … et je peux vous garantir que personne ne portera plainte, expliqua t-il.

\- On voulait juste s'amuser. Il ne semblait pas opposé à l'idée quand je l'ai trouvé dans ce bar. Il en avait envie. Il fait son timide maintenant mais je suis sûr qu'il en a envie ! Laissez nous juste quelques minutes seuls avec lui et vous pourrez le récupérer ensuite.

Castiel commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Il ne comprenait pas comment ces deux hommes ne pouvaient pas comprendre la gravité de ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Ils semblaient convaincus qu'ils avaient le droit de violer Dean. Que le fait qu'il soit sorti dans un bar pour boire un verre signifiait qu'il était partant pour ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Le monde ne tournait pas rond. Parfois, les êtres humaines le dégoûtaient.

\- Vous l'avez drogué ! S'il était réellement partant, vous n'auriez pas y besoin de le faire non ?

Les deux hommes se turent et Castiel choisit d'enchaîner aussitôt.

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance de partir d'ici mais si vous insistez, je vais finir par perdre mon calme. Et croyez moi, vous n'avez pas envie de me voir m'énerver.

Il y eut un nouveau long moment de silence puis l'homme qui se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bains soupira longuement. Il hocha ensuite la tête et s'approcha doucement de Castiel. Il eut la bonne idée de lever ses deux mains devant lui pour prouver qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il se montrait raisonnable. Castiel était presque déçu. Il aurait aimé avoir une raison de lui tirer dessus. Ou au moins de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Mais il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif.

\- Ok, ok, on s'en va. On vous le laisse, assura l'homme en contournant Castiel.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas pour laisser à son acolyte la possibilité de partir à son tour. Il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du salon. Il ferma ensuite la porte derrière et remit la sécurité sur son arme. Il la rangea ensuite dans son holster.

Quand il releva les yeux, Sam se tenait devant la porte de la salle de bains.

\- Dean, c'est moi … ouvre la porte s'il te plait. Ils sont partis.

Castiel espérait que le jeune acteur n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Il trouverait un moyen d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Mais il perdrait du temps à le faire. Il devait conduire son client à l'hôpital pour le faire voir par un docteur. Il ne savait pas ce que ces deux hommes lui avaient donné. Et il ne devait surtout pas prendre le moindre risque.

\- Dean ! L'appela à nouveau Sam.

Castiel le rejoignit alors près de la porte. Il réfléchissait au moyen le plus rapide de forcer la porte quand ils entendirent du bruit à l'intérieur.

\- Sammy ?

Sam laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement.

\- C'est moi Dean. Tout va bien. Tu peux sortir.

\- Ils sont vraiment partis ?

Castiel pouvait sentir la peur dans la voix du jeune acteur. Il était réellement terrifié. Le garde du corps pouvait le comprendre. Il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Pendant une seconde, il songea que c'était une bonne chose. Dean ne recommencerait certainement pas s'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Il aurait aimé pouvoir épargner à son client cette épreuve. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que tout était en grande partie de sa faute. Il avait manqué de vigilance.

\- Oui, ils sont vraiment partis. Tu en sécurité. Castiel est là et je peux te promettre qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Sam serra les poings. Castiel savait que le jeune agent était furieux. Mais il savait également qu'il était plus soulagé encore. Il ferait probablement la morale à son frère. Pas maintenant bien sûr. Il était trop heureux de le savoir sain et sauf pour lui crier dessus.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir … je le suis oui. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien. Sors s'il te plait.

Castiel entendit alors Dean bouger le meuble qu'il avait collé contre la porte. Puis il vit la poignée s'abaisser. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune acteur, il avait le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux rouges. Il ne tenait debout que parce qu'il était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur son crâne et ses joues étaient extrêmement pâles. Il faisait de la peine à voir.

\- Dean, souffla Sam, visiblement triste.

Le jeune acteur fit alors un pas dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras. Sam le serra aussitôt contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Sammy … je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas du … je … je ne voulais pas … je te jure que je n'ai rien fait pour leur faire croire que je …

\- Chut Dean, tout va bien. Je suis là, le coupa Sam en caressant l'arrière de son crâne.

Castiel n'avait rien dit jusque là. Il savait que Dean ne serait pas heureux de le voir là. Peu importait la peur qu'il avait eue. Et peu importait ce qu'il lui avait dit au téléphone. Il aurait probablement honte que son garde du corps le voit dans cet état. Et cela le mettrait nécessairement en colère.

\- Pardonne moi Sammy, souffla alors Dean qui semblait à nouveau être en train de pleurer.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur se serrer devant la détresse de son client. Il détourna les yeux pour laisser les deux frères tranquilles et étudia à la place le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'endroit était totalement insalubre. Les murs étaient sales et les rares meubles tenaient debout par miracle. L'appartement n'était pas habité. Il servait probablement de planque pour les gens qui souhaitaient être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il se demanda combien de personnes avaient été agressées dans cet endroit. L'idée lui donnait la nausée.

\- Castiel ?

Le garde du corps reporta son attention sur les deux frères quand Sam l'appela. Dean était toujours dans ses bras mais il avait le visage tourné vers lui. Ses yeux étaient plus rouges encore. Et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

\- On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital, déclara t-il.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il refusait de crier après Dean. Il n'était pas non plus prêt à s'excuser pour le moment. Il le ferait plus tard. Il ne niait pas sa culpabilité. Mais il savait que son client n'était pas encore prêt à l'entendre lui dire qu'il était désolé.

\- Non, non, non, non … je vais … ça va … je … j'ai juste besoin de dormir, protesta aussitôt Dean.

Il recula pour échapper à l'étreinte de son frère mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Sam se pencha alors vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais Dean repoussa sa main de la sienne. Castiel s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Dean, je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais vous devez être vu par un médecin. On ne sait pas ce que ces deux hommes vous ont donné et on ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Mais je peux vous jurer que nous vous ramènerons chez vous dès qu'ils auront fini. D'accord ?

Le jeune acteur baissa les yeux sur ses jambes. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait envie de le porter jusqu'à la voiture. Il ressentait le besoin de s'assurer que Dean était en sécurité même s'il savait qu'il l'était déjà. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Ne s'était jamais senti aussi responsable de quelqu'un.

\- Vous êtes en colère vous aussi, constata le jeune acteur d'une voix faible.

Castiel ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Qu'il ait peur de sa réaction. Il devait trouver les mots juste pour le rassurer.

\- Je le suis oui mais pas contre vous Dean. Je suis en colère contre moi. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme j'ai agi avec vous. Je vous ai fait peur et je vous ai poussé à partir. Tout est de ma faute. J'en suis conscient. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Dean releva alors la tête, visiblement surpris. Castiel supposait que Sam devait l'être aussi. Il pouvait les comprendre. Il n'avait pas prévu de reconnaître ainsi ses torts. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il devait absolument rassurer Dean. Regagner sa confiance après l'avoir perdu quelques heures plus tôt. C'était le moment idéal pour prouver au jeune acteur qu'il était là pour l'aider. Qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'aider.

\- Vous … pourquoi ? Je … je sais ce que j'ai fait et je … mon Dieu, est ce que je vous ai parlé de vos yeux ?

Les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Castiel se retint de sourire, amusé de voir les joues de son client rougir brutalement.

\- Vous m'avez dit qu'ils étaient bleus. Ce qui est vrai d'ailleurs, répliqua t-il en souriant.

Dean grogna avant de jurer entre ses dents. Il était gêné. Mais Castiel pensait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il était drogué et ce qu'il avait dit ne pouvait définitivement pas être retenu contre lui.

\- Ok, d'accord, je … je suis sûr que je vais être mort de honte demain mais … ok … il faut … je ne me sens pas très bien.

Castiel s'approcha alors de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il bascula ensuite sensiblement en arrière avant de se remettre doucement debout. Dean s'appuya sur lui pour en faire de même. Une fois relevé, le garde du corps ne le relâcha pas. Il savait que son client tomberait si toutefois il n'était pas appuyé contre lui.

\- Je vais vous aider à descendre d'accord ? Demanda Castiel après quelques secondes.

Il n'était pas sûr que son client appréciait de le sentir aussi proche de lui. Surtout après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Castiel n'était pas forcément très à l'aise non. Sa main étaient refermée autour de la taille du jeune acteur. Juste au dessus de sa hanche. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu fin de son tee shirt. Son odeur emplissait ses narines et d'aussi prêt, il pouvait voir chacune des tâches de rousseurs sur son visage. Il devait détourner les yeux. Rester professionnel. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que Sam était également présent.

\- Vous vous sentez capable de marcher ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean haussa doucement les épaules. Il était évident qu'il était à bout de force. Mais il avait sa fierté.

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me porter ? Je suis trop lourd pour vous, répondit il alors.

Castiel ne doutait pas une seconde d'être capable de porter Dean jusqu'à la voiture. Il était suffisamment fort pour ça. Mais il était presque sûr que son client ne l'accepterait pas.

\- Peut être pas non … même si j'en suis totalement capable, expliqua t-il.

Il avança ensuite d'un pas, Dean toujours fermement appuyé contre lui. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sam sur lui. Mais il préférait ne pas y prêter attention pour le moment. Il se doutait que le jeune agent lui poserait des questions quand Dean serait avec les médecins. Il allait devoir s'y préparer. Mais il ne chercherait pas à fuir. S'il le devait, il admettrait être attiré physiquement par son frère.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de … de ce que j'ai pu vous dire mais … je suis drogué alors … rien de ce qui a pu sortir de ma bouche ne compte hein ?

Castiel hocha la tête sans répondre. Presque aussitôt, Dean s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le garde du corps tourna alors le visage vers lui et fut surpris de voir que son client le regardait. Il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait et Castiel déglutit avec peine. Pendant une très courte seconde, il eut la sensation que Dean allait l'embrasser. Et il était sûr qu'il aurait eu la mauvaise idée de le laisser faire. Mais heureusement pour eux deux, le jeune acteur se contenta de froncer les sourcils en étudiant son visage de près.

\- Vous êtes beau, souffla t-il finalement.

Castiel sourit faiblement, amusé. Il aurait préféré que Sam ne soit pas là pour l'entendre mais il devait reconnaître que les paroles de Dean lui faisaient plaisir.

\- OK, c'est … pas du tout gênant pour moi. On peut y aller ? Demanda le jeune agent après s'être raclé la gorge.

Castiel hocha la tête mais Dean ne bougeait toujours pas. Il semblait totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait chez son garde du corps. Et ce dernier était hypnotisé par ses yeux verts. Le moment sembla durer une éternité.

\- Je vous trouve très beau, expliqua ensuite le jeune acteur.

Il détourna ensuite les yeux et se remit difficilement en route. Castiel en fit autant, totalement déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était presque sûr que le jeune acteur avait dit la vérité. Mais c'était la drogue qui lui avait délié la langue. Et il s'en voudrait probablement beaucoup quand il serait à nouveau totalement lucide.

\- C'est encore loin ? Demanda le jeune acteur après quelques secondes.

Castiel resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Dean semblait à bout de souffle et ils n'avaient pourtant pas fait plus d'une dizaine de pas.

\- On n'est pas encore sorti de l'appartement, rappela Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean soupira alors longuement. Castiel savait qu'ils en avaient pour un moment avant de rejoindre la voiture. Le jeune acteur avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le souffle court. Il était à bout de force. Les escaliers allaient être une véritable épreuve pour lui. Mais il le savait suffisamment têtu pour tenter tout de même sa chance.

\- Ok, c'est … je vais bien. Vous n'allez pas me laisser tomber hein ?

La question était adressée à Castiel. Le garde du corps ne pouvait pas en ignorer le double sens. Il savait que Dean lui demandait par là de confirmer qu'il n'allait pas le laisser tomber dans les escaliers. Mais Castiel choisit de l'interpréter plus généralement.

\- Jamais, répondit il alors.

Il se remit ensuite en route, entraînant Dean avec lui. Plus les secondes passaient et plus le jeune acteur s'appuyait sur lui. Mais Castiel pouvait supporter son poids. Il n'allait pas lui faire faux bond une seconde fois. Peu importait qu'il ait des courbatures le lendemain. Ca aurait pu pire. Il en avait conscience.

\- Merci, murmura finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'entendant. Il eut la sensation que ses forces étaient décuplées et il se sentit pousser des ailes. Il avait la conviction que quelque chose d'important s'était passé ce soir entre son client et lui. Il avait gagné sa confiance. Il avait ouvert une porte et Dean l'avait laissé entrer. Leur relation ne serait plus la même à présent. Castiel était sûr que Dean avait enfin compris l'importance de sa présence. Il ne chercherait plus à le repousser. C'était un énorme pas en avant. La soirée avait été catastrophique mais il en ressortait au moins une chose positive. Et peu importait que Castiel ait eu une nouvelle fois la preuve de son attirance évidente pour Dean. Ou la confirmation qu'elle était réciproque. L'important était ailleurs. Il était grand temps pour lui de se remettre au travail et d'ignorer tout le reste. Pour le bien de Dean au moins autant que pour le sien.


	9. Leçon de morale

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 9ème chapitre. Dean et Castiel discutent enfin et s'avouent certaines choses qui seront amené à faire évoluer leur relation dans l'avenie. Oh et Dean s'excuse enfin pour son comportement ...**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Trouble de Coldplay**

 **Chapitre 9 : Leçon de morale**

 _« Rester en colère, c'est comme saisir un charbon ardent avec l'intention de le jeter sur quelqu'un: c'est vous qui vous brûlez. »_

 _Bouddha_

Quand le personnel de l'hôpital reconnut Dean, il devint une priorité pour tout le monde. Castiel fut gêné de le voir passer devant des gens qui attendaient depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester. Il dut empêcher plusieurs patients de prendre des photos de son client dans cet état. De toute évidence, beaucoup le connaissaient. Et tous étaient en train de taper rapidement sur leurs téléphones. La nouvelle allait rapidement se répandre. Ce serait ensuite à Sam de réparer les dommages. C'était une raison de plus pour le jeune agent d'être en colère contre son frère. Castiel savait qu'il était furieux. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Et il ne tarderait pas à le faire savoir à Dean. La dispute qui suivrait allait être épique.

Mais pour le moment, ils devaient avant tout se soucier de l'état de santé du jeune acteur. Le médecin exigea qu'il soit mis dans une salle d'examen à l'écart puis sélectionna soigneusement les infirmières qui viendraient avec lui. Castiel resta à l'écart. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'être dans leur chemin.

Sam se tenait à côté de lui. La colère avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. Castiel doutait sincèrement que le jeune acteur aurait des séquelles. La drogue, quelle qu'elle soit, était juste destinée à l'endormir pour permettre son viol. Elle n'aurait probablement pas d'effets secondaires. Mais il comprenait Sam. C'était son frère qu'on était en train d'examiner. Son frère auprès de qui le personnel s'activait. Il était passé tout près de la catastrophe. Et Sam subissait le contre coup de tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là. Castiel était même surpris qu'il soit encore debout.

Le garde du corps soupira longuement, conscient qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité dans la pièce. Il n'avait que très peu de connaissances médicales et il était presque sûr que sa présence énervait plus encore Dean. Il choisit donc de sortir pour laisser le temps à son client de reprendre ses esprits.

Il retourna aussitôt dans la salle d'attente. Les quelques personnes présentes discutaient à voix basses. Sans nul doute du fait qu'un acteur connu, une star, était actuellement traité dans le même hôpital qu'eux. La nouvelle allait rapidement se propager. Mais Castiel pouvait faire en sorte de limiter la casse. Il imaginait que Sam serait soulagé de le voir faire. Il s'adressa donc à chaque personne personnellement. Leur demanda – ordonna plutôt – d'effacer toute vidéo ou photo de leurs portables. Il en menaça quelques unes de poursuites si toutefois elles ne le faisaient pas. Il ne pourrait jamais empêcher les gens de parler. De raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mais il pouvait les contraindre à détruire toutes les preuves. C'était déjà ça.

Une fois son tour fini, il retourna voir Sam et Dean. Le jeune acteur était toujours allongé sur un lit, un médecin penché au dessus de lui. Le jeunet agent, quant à lui, tournait en rond inutilement. Castiel était persuadé que cela ne lui apportait rien de bon. Il avait besoin de parler. Sans doute de quitter la pièce pour prendre un peu l'air. Mais il refuserait. Il ne quitterait pas son frère alors que les médecins n'avaient toujours pas rendu leur verdict.

Castiel pouvait toujours essayer de lui changer les idées.

\- J'ai réussi à convaincre toutes les personnes qui l'ont vu à supprimer les photos et les vidéos de leurs téléphones. Mais la nouvelle sera bientôt sur tous les réseaux sociaux.

Sam s'immobilisa enfin et le dévisagea de longues secondes, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas le travail du garde du corps. C'était Sam qui était chargé de s'assurer que Dean gardait une bonne image dans la presse et auprès du public. Mais il était trop inquiet pour y avoir pensé.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?! Ils peuvent bien le crier sur tous les toits ! Je m'en contrefiche totalement ! Mon frère a failli être violé ce soir. Alors honnêtement, je me fiche de savoir que les gens parlent de son arrivée à l'hôpital !

Castiel savait bien que la colère de Sam n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il savait que le jeune agent avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de la tension accumulée ces dernières heures. Et il ne pouvait le faire qu'en lui hurlant dessus. Il ne le prit donc pas personnellement et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Je voulais juste aider, répliqua t-il ensuite.

Sam secoua alors la tête avant de faire un pas en direction du lit où se trouvait Dean. Il fit ensuite volte face et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du … je sais bien que vous vouliez simplement m'aider. Mais c'est … j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ce soir et j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Je … merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Pas seulement à l'instant, je veux dire … avec ces deux hommes. Merci.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il estimait ne pas mériter les remerciements de Sam. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait poussé Dean à prendre la fuite. Il était en grande partie responsable du fiasco. Il n'avait ensuite fait que rattraper son erreur.

\- Je n'aurais pas du le laisser partir. J'aurais du … je savais qu'il était en colère et … je n'ai pas été suffisamment attentif. Je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez me renvoyer. Honnêtement, si j'étais vous, c'est même exactement ce que je ferais.

Sam ne dit rien sur le moment et pendant une seconde, Castiel fut persuadé qu'il allait le faire. Qu'il allait lui dire qu'il avait manqué à sa mission et qu'il devait partir. Le garde du corps n'aurait pas protesté. Il pensait sincèrement le mériter. Mais l'idée d'abandonner Dean maintenant était douloureuse. Il avait besoin d'être là pour lui. Il avait besoin de veiller à sa sécurité.

\- Je connais mon frère vous savez. C'est lui qui m'a élevé et je sais combien il peut être … difficile. Je ne vous en veux pas d'avoir perdu patience. J'espère juste que cela ne se reproduira pas. Et … je sais que vous êtes doué … je l'ai vu ce soir alors … non, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il s'assit ensuite sur une chaise derrière lui alors que Sam recommençait à faire les cent pas devant lui. Il avait envie d'un café. Ou peut être d'un verre d'alcool. Mais il n'avait pas la force de quitter la pièce à nouveau. Il posa ses yeux sur Dean et l'observa à la place. Le jeune acteur parlait avec le docteur à voix basse. Il avait toujours les yeux rouges et les joues bizarrement pâles.

\- J'espère qu'il se rend compte de la gravité de la situation … j'espère … j'espère sincèrement qu'il va prendre conscience de la stupidité de son comportement parce que je … je refuse de le perdre.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'amour immense que Sam avait pour son frère. Il devinait combien ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Certains auraient probablement dit qu'ils étaient trop dépendants. Que ce n'était pas sain. Mais cela semblait fonctionner. Et c'était sans nul doute du entièrement à l'enfance qu'ils avaient eue.

\- Il n'est pas stupide … têtu et borné mais pas stupide. Je suis sûr qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe.

\- Peut être.

Sam ne semblait pas convaincu et Castiel savait qu'il poserait la question à son frère dès qu'il serait suffisamment lucide pour y répondre. Cela entraînerait probablement une belle dispute. Mais elle était nécessaire. Dean devait arrêter de se comporter comme un imbécile. Il devait se montrer raisonnable.

\- Messieurs.

La voix du docteur tira Castiel de ses songes. Il détourna ses yeux de Sam et regarda le médecin avancer vers eux. Il avait un dossier sous le bras et un stylo entre les doigts. Il ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet. Mais il avait de toute évidence conscience d'avoir affaire à un client particulier.

\- Comment va t-il ? Demanda Sam en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean par dessus son épaule. Il semblait fasciné par le pied à perfusion à côté de son lit. Il le regardait comme s'il détenait les réponses à toutes ses questions. La drogue faisait donc toujours effet.

\- Il va bien. Ses constantes sont bonnes. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir sur son état. La drogue devrait se dissiper assez rapidement. Mais il va en avoir pour une bonne partie de la nuit. Je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable pour lui de rester à l'hôpital. Et nous allons avoir besoin de faire une prise de sang pour déterminer quelle drogue il a ingéré.

Castiel savait que Dean refuserait de rester ici jusqu'au lendemain. De surcroît, il lui avait promis de le ramener chez lui dès qu'il aurait vu le médecin.

\- Je préfèrerais le ramener si c'est … si toutefois, cela ne le met pas en danger, expliqua alors Sam.

Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion que Castiel. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il connaissait son frère par cœur.

\- Je comprends et non, ce n'est pas dangereux pour lui. En revanche, il serait préférable que quelqu'un veille sur lui toute la nuit. Et il devra rester hydraté. Peu importe qu'il ait ou non soif. Vous allez devoir le forcer à boire toutes les deux heures.

Sam hocha alors la tête. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Cela mettrait très certainement Dean de mauvaise humeur. Mais il l'était la majeure partie du temps. Ca ne changerait donc pas vraiment les choses.

\- Et je veux qu'il revienne ici demain pour qu'on puisse vérifier que tout va bien, ajouta finalement le docteur.

Sam acquiesça à nouveau. Le médecin prit alors quelques notes sur son dossier avant de se racler la gorge longuement. Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux pour regarder Dean à nouveau. Il avait cessé de regarder le pied de la perfusion et caressait à la place du bout des doigts la couverture qu'on avait posée sur lui.

\- Je vais demander à une infirmière de venir prélever un peu de sang. Nous enverrons l'échantillon au laboratoire et je vous communiquerais ensuite les résultats. Je peux les transmettre à la police ensuite puisqu'il s'agit apparemment d'une agression. Ils en auront besoin pour venir appuyer votre plainte.

Castiel doutait que Dean serait vraiment partant pour aller voir la police. C'était prendre le risque que l'affaire s'ébruite rapidement. Bien sûr, les deux hommes qui l'avaient agressé méritaient d'aller en prison. Mais Castiel était prêt à parier que ce ne serait pas le cas.

\- Il est possible d'en discuter en privé ? Mon frère … mon frère est connu et je ne veux pas que la presse s'empare de cette histoire.

Sam avait repris son rôle d'agent et Castiel fut soulagé de voir qu'il était suffisamment lucide pour le faire. Il entendit le jeune homme sortir finalement de la pièce avec le docteur. Une fois qu'il fut seul avec Dean, Castiel se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit de son client.

\- Hé Cas … vous êtes toujours là ?

Castiel était surpris que Dean continue à employer ce surnom pour s'adresser à lui. Il espérait secrètement que le jeune homme le ferait encore une fois la drogue dissipée. Il aimait l'entendre dans sa bouche. Il en doutait toutefois.

\- Je suis toujours là. Je vous avais dit que je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, expliqua t-il en s'immobilisant juste devant le lit.

Dean sourit sans regarder le garde du corps. Il jouait avec la couverture sur lui et semblait absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je vous demandais juste de ne pas me laisser tomber dans les escaliers vous savez … mais maintenant, vous pouvez partir … je … je ne pense pas être en danger ici.

Castiel savait effectivement que son client ne risquait pas grand chose à l'hôpital. Mais il aimait assez l'idée de rester près de lui. Il refusait toutefois de trop s'interroger sur les raisons qui le poussaient à veiller sur lui même quand il n'en avait pas besoin. Il repensa alors à toutes les choses que Dean lui avait dites au téléphone puis quand ils l'eurent retrouvé.

\- Dean, je ne vais pas partir alors inutile de chercher à m'en convaincre.

Il résista à son envie de prendre la main du jeune acteur dans la sienne et se contenta de poser les siennes à plat sur la matelas. Dean tourna enfin la tête vers lui et l'observa de longues secondes en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis ridicule. Je … je sais que j'ai été ridicule et que je devrais avoir honte de moi mais … c'est … bizarrement, c'est comme si on m'avait ôté un poids des épaules.

Castiel hocha la tête même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le jeune acteur cherchait à lui dire. Il avait envie de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

\- Ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone et … les … je m'en souviens vous savez. Ce n'est pas … je ne sais pas si c'est la drogue qui parlait ou si c'était bel et bien moi. Ca me fiche une trouille bleue parce que je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas que les choses soient trop compliquées entre nous.

Elles l'étaient déjà. Castiel se garda de le dire mais il estimait que la situation était déjà extrêmement compliquée entre eux deux. Il y avait tout d'abord la volonté évidente du jeune acteur de se débarrasser de lui. Toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pour y parvenir. Son attirance avouée à demi mots contre laquelle il semblait déterminé à lutter. Et il y avait surtout celle que Castiel avait également pour lui. Celle qui le poussait à rester alors qu'il aurait été plus raisonnable de partir. Celle qui le conduisait à ressentir le besoin quasi physique de le protéger. De le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas régler ce problème simplement en le voulant. Ils allaient devoir se poser les bonnes questions. Et il était inutile de tenter de le faire maintenant. Dean était toujours sous l'effet de la drogue et Castiel sous le coup du choc reçu. La nuit portait conseil. Ils y verraient peut être plus clair une fois le soleil levé.

\- Et je continue de parler alors que je devrais me taire. Mais je ne parviens pas à … je n'arrive pas à vous détester. Tout serait plus simple si j'y arrivais. Parce que je ne veux pas vous apprécier. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'entende et je ne veux pas devenir votre ami. Mais pire que ça … ce dont j'ai vraiment peur … c'est de finir par … par développer des sentiments pour vous. Parce que vous êtes exactement mon genre d'homme et en temps normal j'aurais … si je vous avais rencontré ailleurs, j'aurais été ravi de vous ramener chez moi. Et croyez moi vous n'auriez pas été déçu. Mais … vous êtes l'ennemi ici. Vous êtes … je dois continuer à vous voir comme mon ennemi.

Castiel aurait du être terrifié par ce qu'il entendait. Il aurait du craindre les répercussions de ce que Dean venait d'avouer qu'il ressentait. Mais il en était incapable. Parce qu'il pensait exactement la même chose de son côté. Il avait peur de finir par se rendre compte qu'il avait lui même développé des sentiments pour Dean. C'était complètement fou. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Et pourtant, le jeune acteur le fascinait. Il était totalement subjugué par l'homme qui se cachait derrière l'attitude et la carapace que Dean s'était forgé.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi Dean. Bien au contraire. Je vous l'ai dit. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir besoin d'aide de temps en temps. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur. Personne ne va vous juger parce que vous acceptez mon aide.

\- Mon père aurait dit … il aurait dit que c'était une preuve de ma faiblesse. Une preuve de plus que je n'étais pas un homme comme il voulait que je sois. Le fait que j'aime les garçons était déjà un handicap mais si je suis capable de me défendre alors il … il serait sans doute fier de moi. Au moins un peu.

Castiel se demandait comment un père pouvait réussir aussi facilement à détruire totalement son enfant. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais apporté beaucoup de soutien. Mais il ne les avait pas laissés gagner. Il avait cru à son potentiel et il avait fini par triompher. Dean, en revanche … il continuait de penser que son père avait raison. Peu importait qu'il soit mort. Il cherchait toujours à le rendre fier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas faible Dean. Vous êtes vulnérable. C'est différent. Et vous ne l'êtes pas parce que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment fort pour vous défendre seul. Vous l'êtes uniquement parce que vous êtes exposé. Que vous êtes connu et en conséquence, que vos moindres faits et gestes sont scrutés et analysés. Croyez moi, vous êtes quelqu'un de fort. Mais même les personnes les plus solides ont besoin d'aide et de soutien parfois.

\- Même vous ? Demanda alors le jeune acteur d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel était parfaitement conscient de sa force et de ses qualités. Il ne demandait pas souvent à ce qu'on l'aide. Mais il ne refusait pas les mains qu'on lui tendait quand il en avait besoin. Gabriel en était la preuve parfaite. C'était lui qui avait permis à Castiel d'en arriver là où il était aujourd'hui. Et accepter son soutien n'avait pas fait de lui quelqu'un de faible ... bien au contraire.

\- Même moi oui, répondit il finalement.

Cela sembla satisfaire Dean. Il acquiesça lentement avant de détourner les yeux et de se concentrer sur la porte de sa chambre. Sam ne tarderait pas à revenir.

\- Il est furieux. Je sais qu'il l'est. Je déteste quand il est en colère contre moi. Ca me donne l'impression d'avoir échoué. Vous savez … mon père me disait toujours que je devais veiller sur Sammy. Que c'était mon rôle en tant que grand frère. Mais depuis que je suis célèbre, c'est comme si je … comme s'il était devenu le grand frère. Et je n'aime pas ça. Je déteste ça. Je dois veiller sur lui. Il doit être ma priorité.

\- Vous avez le droit de vous occuper de vous aussi. Sam est adulte et il peut parfaitement gérer sa vie seul. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de vous. Simplement qu'il a moins besoin de vous. Et c'est normal. C'est une bonne chose.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu. Il haussa finalement les épaules mais ne dit rien pour contredire Castiel comme il en mourrait probablement d'envie. Le garde du corps réalisa que quiconque partagerait la vie de Dean serait contraint d'accepter de ne jamais être la personne la plus importante pour lui. La place était déjà prise par Sam. Ca ne changerait jamais. Peut être Benny avait il fini par le comprendre. Peut être était ce en partie ce qui l'avait poussé à partir.

\- Il va me hurler dessus. Et … vous resterez hein ? Je … je ne crois pas que je suis suffisamment fort pour être seul avec lui pour le moment.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Sauf si bien sûr, on le lui demandait clairement. Mais Dean était son client. Pas Sam. Il ferait ce que le jeune acteur lui demanderait.

\- Ces hommes m'auraient violé si … ils m'auraient violé n'est ce pas ?

La question de Dean surprit Castiel. Il pouvait lui mentir pour le calmer. Lui dire que ces deux hommes avaient juste cherché à lui faire peur. Mais il savait que le jeune acteur n'était pas dupe. Et il avait besoin d'entendre la vérité pour comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout plus jamais recommencer.

\- Ils l'auraient fait oui, confirma t-il alors.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Castiel aurait aimé avoir la réponse à cette question. Il ne comprenait pas ces gens qui pensaient avoir tous les droits. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans leurs têtes. Mais il devait trouver quelque chose à dire à Dean. Il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux.

\- Parce que vous êtes extrêmement séduisant. Parce que vous êtes célèbre. Parce que vous avez clairement avoué votre homosexualité. Et parce qu'ils pensent que cela leur donne le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne sais pas Dean. Peut être sont ils simplement malades.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête. Castiel savait que sa réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Mais c'était la seule qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il fit à son tour face à la porte et vit du coin de l'oeil Dean se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- Vous me trouvez séduisant ?

Oh. Castiel n'avait pas pensé qu'en disant cela, il dévoilait ce qu'il pensait réellement du jeune acteur. Ce n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise. Dean devait savoir combien il était séduisant. Mais Castiel n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée de révéler qu'il l'avait remarqué lui aussi.

\- Vous savez que vous l'êtes, déclara t-il finalement.

Il était inutile de mentir sur ce point. Castiel aurait été démasqué aussitôt.

\- Je … je sais que certains le pensent. Mais se l'entendre dire par quelqu'un comme vous, c'est … différent.

Castiel reporta alors son attention sur Dean, surpris par l'intonation de sa voix et par les mots employés. Le jeune acteur le regardait aussi. Et il paraissait totalement vulnérable à cet instant précis. Un mot mal choisi aurait pu le briser entièrement. C'était la première fois que Castiel le voyait ainsi.

\- Comment ça quelqu'un comme moi ? Demanda t-il pour éclaircir les choses.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Castiel se demandait s'il savait l'effet que ce simple geste avait sur les gens. A quel point cela soulignait le dessin incroyable de sa bouche. Elle était parfaite. Et plus encore quand Dean la mordillait ainsi. Ou quand il passait sa langue sur ses lèvres. Castiel était idiot de penser tout ça.

\- Quelqu'un que je trouve … quelqu'un qui est … qui est lui même séduisant. Quelqu'un qui … qui est gay comme moi. C'est juste … c'est différent.

Le cœur de Castiel s'emballa alors dans sa poitrine. Il observa la main de Dean s'approcher dangereusement de la sienne. Parler était une chose. Il pouvait accepter de discuter de son attirance du moment que cela restait innocent comme c'était le cas pour le moment. Mais un contact physique aurait été de trop. Il aurait été plus que ce que le garde du corps était capable de gérer pour le moment. Parce qu'il ouvrait la voix à des choses qu'il se refusait à ressentir.

Au moment où Dean allait refermer sa main autour de celle de Castiel, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le garde du corps recula aussitôt d'un pas alors que Dean se redressait sensiblement dans son lit.

\- Ok, je voulais attendre qu'on soit rentrés à la maison mais puisque l'infirmière ne sera visiblement pas là avant encore quelques minutes, je refuse d'attendre … Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête exactement ?

Sam avait un timing presque parfait. Il venait d'épargner à Castiel et son client de commettre une bêtise qui risquait de compromettre considérablement les choses entre eux. Mais le fait qu'il se lance ainsi tête baissée dans une discussion qu'ils devaient avoir en privé n'était en revanche pas une bonne chose.

C'était évident à la façon dont le visage de Dean se tendit aussitôt. Le peu de couleurs qu'il avait retrouvées depuis son arrivée disparurent également. Castiel voyait arriver la catastrophe. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'éviter.

\- Pourquoi … comment as tu pu juger bon de partir sans prévenir personne pour aller dans un bar ? Dans un bar où de toute évidence, il n'y avait que des personnes mal intentionnées ? Dis moi Dean … en quoi ce plan pouvait être une bonne idée ?

Sam n'avait pas tort. Il était évident que son frère avait commis une grossière erreur. Et il était nécessaire de le lui faire comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et encore moins le bon endroit.

\- Sammy, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais quand … commença Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Sam pas Sammy, le reprit aussitôt son frère. Et justement, c'est là tout le problème. Tu n'as pas réfléchi. C'est toujours comme ça que tu procèdes. Tu fais les choses et ensuite tu réalises que cela a des conséquences. Et tu … tu laisses les autres les gérer pour toi. Tu le faisais déjà avant et c'était déjà grave mais … maintenant que tu es connu, c'est pire encore. Quand vas tu enfin grandir Dean ? Quand cesseras tu de te comporter comme un gamin ?

Les mots de Sam dépassaient très certainement sa pensée. Il parlait sans réfléchir parce qu'il avait eu peur et qu'il était toujours sous le choc. Mais il regretterait ses propos très vite. Castiel avait envie d'intervenir mais il était presque sûr que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il avait de la peine pour Dean. Ses yeux brillaient et il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais un tel poids pour toi Sam. Tu aurais du me le dire avant … je ne te retiens pas.

Sam recula alors d'un pas. C'était presque comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing. Le simple fait que son frère lui offre ainsi une porte de sortie était douloureux pour lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin que Dean ait besoin de lui. C'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça … je n'ai … je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Tu le sais très bien. Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il avait reposées sur ses cuisses, loin de celles de Castiel. Et c'était mieux ainsi. C'était plus prudent. Mais à cet instant précis, le garde du corps aurait aimé que son client ait eu le temps de saisir sa main. Juste pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort dans ce moment difficile. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette situation.

\- Sam, je te l'ai dit je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait mais j'avais mes raisons et … tout est à cause de …

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Sur le coup, il était sûr que Dean allait dire que tout était de sa faute. Mais le jeune homme s'était interrompu au dernier moment.

\- A cause de ? A cause de quoi Dean ?

C'était le moment de vérité. Celui où Castiel allait enfin savoir si son client avait changé d'avis le concernant. S'il était enfin de son côté. Il avait la sensation que la situation s'était arrangée entre eux. Mais il pouvait parfaitement se tromper. Dean avait l'occasion de l'enfoncer et de le faire renvoyer. Il était presque sûr qu'il hésitait à la saisir.

\- De … à cause de moi et … tout est arrivé à cause de moi. Uniquement parce que je voulais me prouver quelque chose … vous prouver quelque chose. On ne peut pas dire que c'est une grande réussite hein ?

Dean l'avait couvert. Il avait volontairement choisi de ne pas évoquer sa responsabilité dans sa fuite. Bien sûr, Sam n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement que c'était leur dispute qui avait causé son départ. Mais il ne l'avait pas dit. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire renvoyer Castiel. Les choses avaient bel et bien changé entre eux.

\- Dean, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'être surveillé en permanence et je te comprends … crois moi, je te comprends. Mais je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu es ma famille et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose … je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en remettre. Pas après Jess … pas après …

Sam s'interrompit, visiblement au bord des larmes. En tant que grand frère, Dean réagit aussitôt. Peu importait qu'il soit drogué et visiblement épuisé, c'était un réflexe auquel il ne pouvait pas échapper. Auquel il ne voulait probablement pas échapper d'ailleurs. Il fit signe à son frère de s'approcher. Sam s'arrêta de l'autre côté du lit et Dean lui saisit aussitôt la main.

\- Il ne va rien m'arriver Sammy, assura t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Ca tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne peux pas me le jurer, protesta aussitôt son frère.

Castiel hésitait à quitter la chambre à présent. Ils avaient évité la dispute et le moment qu'ils partageaient était intime et précieux. Il n'aurait pas du être là. Mais Dean ne lui avait toujours pas demandé de quitter la pièce et il refusait de le faire. Son client pouvait avoir encore besoin de lui. Et observer ainsi les deux frères était extrêmement instructif. Cela offrait la possibilité à Castiel de comprendre la dynamique entre eux. De voir comment ils agissaient l'un envers l'autre. C'était touchant.

\- Bien sûr que si je le peux … je le peux parce que j'ai Castiel à présent et qu'il ne laissera rien m'arriver.

Castiel hocha la tête pour appuyer les propos de Dean. Il avait la confirmation définitive que son client ne comptait plus chercher à se débarrasser de lui. Il acceptait enfin d'être protégé. Il avait compris que cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de faible. Les propos de Castiel avaient atteint leurs objectifs. Et le garde du corps était fier de lui.

\- Je croyais que tu le détestais, rappela Sam en regardant le garde du corps dans les yeux.

Castiel soutint son regard sans flancher. Il y avait des reproches dans les yeux du jeune agent. Des reproches qu'il acceptait.

\- Ce n'est pas lui que je détestais … c'était l'idée que tu puisses penser que j'avais besoin de lui. Je suis adulte Sam. Et je t'ai élevé. Je suis conscient de ce dont je suis capable et ce n'est pas de la prétention que de dire que je sais me défendre. Que je sais me battre. Et voir mon petit frère en douter, c'était … c'était difficile à accepter.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je veux dire … c'est un complet retournement de situation et j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel se demanda comment il allait justifier son changement d'avis. Il était curieux de voir comment le jeune acteur allait s'expliquer.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie ce soir non ? Enfin je veux dire, sans lui … sans son intervention et la tienne, j'aurais probablement été violé et … il est temps pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux sur la situation et de me poser les bonnes questions.

Castiel fut soulagé de constater que son client n'évoquait pas leur attirance mutuelle. Ca aurait probablement compliqué grandement les choses avec Sam. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier sur ce point.

\- Je suppose que oui, accorda finalement le jeune agent après de longues secondes.

Dean sourit et Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire de son client qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. C'était peut être du au fait que ses dents parfaites étaient dévoilées. Ou la façon dont de petites rides apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux verts. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire mais il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

\- Parfait alors inutile de faire cette tête d'enterrement. Je vais bien. Tout va bien. Et je peux te promettre que je ne commettrais pas cette erreur deux fois.

Sam ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Castiel ne l'était pas non plus. Il était presque sûr que Dean finirait par avoir des doutes à nouveau. Tout ne pouvait pas s'arranger aussi facilement. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient se contenter de ce que le jeune acteur leur donnait. C'était déjà un énorme pas en avant pour lui.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt parce que je te jure que je te tue moi même si c'est le cas ! Lança alors Sam.

Il était toujours en colère mais Castiel pouvait deviner le soulagement chez lui. Il était content de voir que son frère avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de raison. Et il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à porter ce fardeau seul. Peu importait ce qu'il pensait des erreurs commises par Castiel ce soir. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

\- Il ne te laisserait pas faire … n'est ce pas Castiel ?

Le garde du corps hocha la tête, un peu déçu de voir que son client n'employait plus son surnom. C'était stupide. Ils devaient garder une certaines distance entre eux. Mais il avait aimé l'entendre le dire. Cela lui avait donné l'impression d'être spécial. D'avoir une place à part dans la vie de Dean. Celle d'un ami peut être. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Dean … plus sérieusement. Je suis en colère contre toi. Je … je crois que je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs. Jo et Bobby te passeront certainement la deuxième couche dès qu'ils te verront. Et tu sais qu'ils sont pires que moi quand il s'agit de te protéger. C'est …

\- Je sais Sammy, je sais, le coupa Dean avant de soupirer.

Il était vraiment intéressant de voir comment leur groupe fonctionnait. Si Castiel n'avait pas été là pour défendre Dean et veiller à sa sécurité, il aurait pris du plaisir à les observer pendant des jours entiers. Il y avait quelque d'extrêmement attachant dans ce groupe. Dans la petite famille qu'ils formaient. Ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang mais ils semblaient s'en ficher. Ils s'aimaient. Avec leurs défauts et leurs faiblesses. C'était Dean qui les avait rassemblés autour de la carrière qu'il avait choisie. Castiel était épaté de voir ce qu'il avait accompli sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

\- Et je sais que Monsieur Novak en ferait de même s'il le pouvait.

La remarque de Sam tira Castiel de ses songes. Il regarda le jeune agent durant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Le jeune acteur semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose à son tour. Qu'il confirme ou infirme ce que Sam venait de dire. Castiel était quelqu'un d'honnête. Mentir n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. Il choisit donc de se montrer franc.

\- Je dois admettre que je suis effectivement en colère. A vrai dire, je suis furieux mais puisque je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco, je préfère me taire. De surcroît, je suis votre employé et ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous faire des reproches.

Il adressa ensuite un sourire à Dean pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus vraiment en colère maintenant puis un à Sam juste pour le réconforter un peu. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux durant de longues secondes avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole.

\- Dans tous les cas, je ne recommencerais pas. Et puisque mon frère est là, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour vous répéter que je suis désolé … désolé d'avoir été odieux avec vous … désolé d'avoir menti à votre sujet et désolé enfin de … de vous avoir provoqué comme je l'ai fait. Je sais que j'ai dépassé les limites et croyez moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent.

Sam se racla la gorge à côté de lui, sans doute pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas vraiment de son avis. Dean lui donna alors un coup dans le bras avant de soupirer.

\- Ok, bien sûr, oui … j'ai la fâcheuse tendance de pousser les gens à bout juste pour être sûr que je ne me trompe pas sur eux mais … je ne vais pas aussi loin d'ordinaire et … je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant Castiel. J'espère que vous me croirez … et j'espère pouvoir vous le prouver rapidement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, assura Castiel en souriant de plus belle.

Il savait qu'il devait être difficile pour Dean de se montrer aussi honnête avec lui. En particulier devant son frère. Ce n'était sans doute pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Mais savoir admettre ses erreurs était une preuve de force et de courage. De lucidité également.

\- Et promis juré, je ne me baladerais plus à moitié nu devant vous, ajouta alors Dean en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu quoi ? S'écria aussitôt son frère qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

Castiel ricana une seconde, amusé par la situation. Il savait que Dean avait fait cela pour alléger la tension qui régnait toujours dans la pièce. Sans doute également pour mettre son frère mal à l'aise et lui faire payer la leçon de morale qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- A moitié nu n'est pas totalement correct … vous étiez entièrement nu Dean.

\- Il quoi ? Demanda alors Sam qui semblait totalement atterré.

Castiel secoua alors la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier de si tôt. Il avait eu la chance de voir le corps de son client et il avait apprécié le spectacle. Il était presque sûr que cette image le poursuivrait pendant un moment. Et ferait sans nul doute parti de ses fantasmes quand il serait seul à nouveau.

\- Ok, je dois préciser qu'à ce moment là, je pensais pouvoir lui faire prendre la fuite en me déshabillant devant lui et bien sûr, c'était avant que je sache qu'il est gay ! Parce que je ne l'aurais pas fait si j'avais eu cette information.

\- Vous êtes gay ? Vous … ok, vous savez quoi … laissez tomber. Je ne crois pas que je veuille savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Et … Dean, ne le refais plus jamais d'accord ? C'est … tu es vraiment ridicule.

Castiel aurait préféré que Dean n'avoue pas à son frère qu'il était gay également. Parce qu'il savait que cela éveillerait inévitablement les soupçons du jeune agent. Il imaginerait probablement des choses si toutefois Castiel était amené à toucher son client. Même si le contact était innocent.

\- Je vais aller voir où est l'infirmière, déclara finalement Sam pour mettre un terme à la conversation.

Il avait sans doute besoin de quelques minutes pour analyser ce qu'il avait entendu. Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Sam prit alors la direction de la porte. Mais Dean l'appela au moment où il allait la franchir.

\- Si possible, essaie de me trouver un infirmier … sexy de préférence ! Quitte à être cloué dans ce lit pour un moment, autant en profiter un maximum.

Sam secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il sortit finalement de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Dean se tourna alors vers Castiel.

\- Ca s'est bien passé finalement, constata t-il, visiblement soulagé.

Castiel lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

\- Mieux que ce que j'imaginais.

Dean acquiesça puis poussa un long soupire. Il réajusta ensuite l'oreiller derrière sa tête et attrapa sa couverture entre ses doigts. Il la remonta sensiblement sur son torse avant de reposer ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Je suis désolé de lui avoir dit que vous étiez gay, annonça t-il ensuite.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret … et je n'en ai pas honte, répliqua alors Castiel.

Il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'en retirait pas non plus de fierté particulière. Il était comme il était. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

\- Vous savez qu'il va se faire des idées maintenant, avança Dean sans relever les yeux de la couverture qu'il fixait avec attention.

Castiel le savait effectivement. Ce serait à lui de convaincre Sam qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit avec son frère. Peu importait l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui. Il était son employé et il saurait rester à sa place. Il espérait que Sam finirait par le comprendre.

\- Mais il n'a aucune raison de s'en faire … des idées je veux dire, tenta t-il finalement.

Il avait besoin d'être sûr que Dean était conscient que rien ne serait possible entre eux. Ils avaient partagé un moment étrange avant l'arrivée de Sam. Et ils avaient avoué leur attirance mutuelle. Il fallait crever l'abcès avant que les choses ne se compliquent à nouveau.

\- Non, aucune, assura alors Dean.

Mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Et c'était là tout le problème. Le jeune acteur était peut être toujours sous l'effet de la drogue mais il était évident qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'il ne délirait pas non plus. Il commençait à entrevoir quelque chose. C'était dangereux. Parce que Castiel n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il serait capable de dire non si toutefois son client lui posait cette question. Il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Parfait alors, choisit t-il de dire.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler plus longuement. Mais ils allaient devoir se pencher sur ce problème rapidement. Parce qu'il était inconcevable que leur relation évolue dans ce sens. Castiel serait alors incapable de faire son travail correctement. Et la sécurité de Dean était la seule chose dont il devait se soucier à présent.

Le jeune acteur acquiesça une énième fois avant de fermer les yeux. Il voulait mettre un terme à la conversation. Castiel saisit le message et n'insista pas. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de toute façon. Ils avaient dit l'essentiel. Le reste pouvait attendre. Le garde du corps sourit à nouveau en regardant son client puis retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise près de la porte. Ils étaient là pour un moment encore. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la chambre, il avait tout intérêt à se mettre à l'aise. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui puis reposa ses yeux sur Dean. Cet homme était surprenant. Déstabilisant et fascinant. Et à cet instant précis, Castiel se jura de tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner si toutefois il échouait.


	10. Doutes

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voici le 10ème chapitre. Castiel a besoin de conseils et se tournent vers Gabriel.**

 **Merci de m'être fidèle et merci également à toutes les personnes qui nous ont rejoints sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I see you de Mika**

 **Chapitre 10 : Doutes**

 _« Quand on a peur dans la vie, c'est parce qu'on ne sait pas quelle décision prendre »_

 _Bernard Werber_

Castiel était resté avec Dean jusqu'à ce que l'infirmier vienne lui faire une prise de sang. Il n'était pas particulièrement sexy ou séduisant mais le fait qu'il soit de sexe masculin sembla satisfaire Dean. Il lui adressa un large sourire dès qu'il entra dans la pièce puis fit de son mieux pour le faire rougir.

L'homme semblait totalement fasciné de rencontrer Dean. Il bafouilla et répéta plusieurs fois qu'il avait adoré le dernier film du jeune acteur. Ce dernier le remercia avant de poser gentiment une main sur son bras. Ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle et sembla considérablement amuser Dean.

Il lui aurait été facile de le convaincre de sortir avec lui. De le pousser dans son lit pour une nuit ou plusieurs. L'infirmier était sous le charme. Et le jeune acteur le savait parfaitement. Sam semblait agacé par le comportement de son frère mais il ne dit rien.

C'était un jeu. Castiel le savait parfaitement. Dean ne cherchait pas réellement à séduire son infirmier. Il voulait juste se rassurer sur son pouvoir de séduction. C'était idiot. Il savait parfaitement qu'il plaisait. Et sa notoriété ne faisait que renforcer son charme. Il n'aurait pas du avoir besoin d'en avoir une preuve de plus. Mais cela semblait être plus fort que lui. Castiel se demanda alors si le jeune acteur manquait réellement de confiance en lui. Ou s'il faisait uniquement cela pour passer le temps.

Il préféra ne pas rester pour assister plus longuement à la scène. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux et cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises jusque là. Il sortit donc de la chambre pour aller prendre un café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jo et Bobby arrivaient à l'hôpital. La jeune femme semblait furieuse. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas pour saluer Castiel et se rendit directement dans la chambre de Dean. Il allait avoir le droit à une nouvelle leçon de morale. Castiel était heureux de ne pas être là pour y assister.

Bobby, quant à lui, lui demanda comment les choses s'étaient passées. Castiel ne lui cacha rien. Il lui parla des deux hommes qui semblaient vouloir violer Dean. De la drogue qu'ils lui avaient fait ingérer. Il raconta en détail son intervention. Puis laissa le père de substitution de son client rejoindre sa chambre. Il semblait plus calme que Jo mais il était évident qu'il allait lui aussi lui faire des reproches.

Castiel prit finalement un café au distributeur et partit le boire à l'extérieur. Le temps était frais mais la nuit magnifique. Les étoiles brillaient au dessus de sa tête. Il laissa le vent léger souffler dans ses cheveux et son cou. Il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour retrouver son calme. Pour oublier la peur qu'il avait ressentie et toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer les choses plus longtemps. Il allait devoir chercher des réponses et prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Dean avait besoin de lui. Mais il avait besoin qu'il soit au maximum de ses capacités. Et depuis le début, ce n'était pas réellement le cas.

Castiel but son café lentement, laissant la chaleur de la boisson se propager dans tout son corps.

La soirée avait été longue et elle n'était pas encore terminée. Ils allaient devoir raccompagner Dean chez lui puis se relayer à son chevet pour s'assurer qu'il buvait suffisamment. Castiel avait également beaucoup de choses à faire de son côté.

Dormir pour commencer. Il était épuisé et cela l'handicapait considérablement. Il devait ensuite appeler Gabriel pour le rassurer. Et reprendre son enquête sur Gadriel au plus vite. Il était persuadé que le garde avait volontairement laissé Dean partir. Qu'il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait agi ainsi parce qu'il voulait le voir seul et sans défense. Castiel était presque sûr que Gadriel était impliqué dans ce qui se passait. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Dean sans preuves. Son client refuserait très certainement de le croire.

Après de longues minutes passées à regarder le ciel et à réfléchir, Castiel retourna finalement à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Sam vint le chercher un peu plus tard pour lui signifier qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Dean eut besoin de son aide pour rejoindre la voiture et Castiel ignora une nouvelle fois les frissons qui le parcoururent quand le jeune acteur fut serré contre lui. A ce rythme là, il allait perdre la tête. Il pouvait le sentir.

Une fois à la maison, Sam se proposa pour s'occuper de Dean. Il emmena son frère dans sa chambre, l'installa dans son lit puis referma la porte derrière lui. Castiel était un peu déçu de ne pas être celui qu'on avait désigné pour veiller sur le jeune acteur. Mais c'était sans nul doute mieux ainsi. Dans son état, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être capable de résister à ses pulsions.

Ce qu'il ressentait l'inquiétait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps maintenant – peut être pour la première fois de sa vie – Castiel était terrifié à l'idée d'être esclave de ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il avait été attiré par certains. Il n'était pas étranger à l'excitation que la perspective du sexe déclenchait chez lui. Il savait gérer cela. Mais c'était le reste qui lui fichait une trouille bleue. Les sentiments plus que les sensations. Le fait qu'il avait envie de connaître Dean. Qu'il voulait tout savoir de lui. Parler des heures avec lui et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Et il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. C'était là tout le problème.

Il pouvait lutter contre tant qu'il voulait. Cela ne changerait rien. Ce n'était pas uniquement physique avec Dean. Il n'aurait certainement pas dit non au sexe sans lendemain en d'autres circonstances. Mais il doutait que cela aurait pu lui suffire. Avec Dean, il voulait tout. Et il ne pouvait rien avoir. Il devait mettre un terme à cela avant de franchir le point de non retour.

Il avait besoin des conseils de Gabriel. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais y arriver seul.

Castiel n'appela toutefois pas son ami immédiatement. Il se déshabilla à la place et fila sous la douche. Une fois que l'eau commença à couler sur lui, il se laissa aller à penser à Dean. Il avait entendu dire qu'une fois le désir satisfait, on perdait intérêt. Il ne savait pas si c'était applicable à sa situation mais il était prêt à tout tenter.

Il repensa donc au jour où le jeune acteur s'était tenu nu devant lui. Il visualisa son corps sans défaut. Les tâches de rousseur sur son dos. Ses fesses musclées. Son torse parfaitement dessiné. Il laissa son corps réagir à cette stimulation. Il espérait qu'en lui donnant cela, il aurait un peu de répit. C'était probablement stupide. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Bien sur, il se sentait un peu coupable d'utiliser ainsi le jeune acteur. Mais il le faisait aussi pour lui. Pour être plus apte à le défendre. Pour se défaire de ces sentiments qui l'empêchaient d'être à son maximum.

Il referma une main autour de son sexe après quelques secondes et commença des mouvements de va et vient. Il avait accumulé tellement de tension depuis sa première rencontre avec Dean qu'il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour jouir. Il appuya sa main libre contre sa bouche pour ne pas être entendu. Il ne voulait surtout pas quelqu'un puisse deviner ce qu'il faisait. Il savait exactement ce qu'ils penseraient de lui. Ils n'auraient pas tort. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas moralement acceptable.

Une fois son sexe devenu trop sensible pour qu'il continue à le toucher, Castiel le relâcha et se lava rapidement. Il sortit ensuite de la douche, s'essuya et enfila un pantalon de survêtement. Il ne s'embarrassa pas avec un tee shirt. Personne ne viendrait le trouver en plein milieu de la nuit.

Le garde du corps rejoignit ensuite son lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus lourdement puis posa un bras sur ses yeux. Il était littéralement épuisé. Il ne ressentait que maintenant le contre coup de ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il avait eu peur. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils arriveraient trop tard. Jamais avant Castiel n'avait été pris en défaut dans son travail. Il ne se considérait pas comme infaillible. Mais cela ne rendait pas son erreur moins grave. Elle aurait pu coûter extrêmement cher à son client. Et il savait qu'il se sentirait coupable pendant encore un moment.

Castiel retira finalement son bras de son visage et fixa longuement le plafond. Il n'entendait pas de bruit dans la chambre de Dean. Le jeune acteur devait probablement déjà dormir.

Le garde du corps soupira. Son corps était détendu après l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Mais son esprit n'était pas plus clair qu'avant. Il devait admettre que sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné. Il s'en était douté. Mais il était tout de même déçu.

Il ne lui restait pas vraiment d'options. Il pouvait choisir de continuer à ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait toutefois que cela finirait par lui retomber dessus. Il pouvait se laisser aller et tenter sa chance avec Dean. Il était cependant persuadé que cela l'empêcherait de faire son travail correctement. Les sentiments entraînaient la peur et la peur paralysait. Même quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné que lui. Ce n'était pas acceptable.

Il pouvait enfin demander l'aide de Gabriel pour y voir plus clair. Son ami était le seul à être en mesure de lui dire quoi faire. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet et ce ne serait pas une surprise pour lui. Il saurait forcément quoi lui dire. Il était sa dernière chance.

Castiel soupira à nouveau puis attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il composa ensuite le numéro de son ami et attendit patiemment qu'il décroche. Il était tard mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Et il savait que dans ces circonstances, son ami ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Allo ?

Castiel sourit en entendant la voix ensommeillée de son ami. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Gabriel pour l'aider. Il avait toujours été là pour lui.

\- Gabe, c'est moi.

\- Cassie, ok … dis moi que tu as de bonnes nouvelles !

Castiel s'en voulait de ne pas avoir appeler son ami plus tôt. Il aurait du le faire dès qu'il avait su que Dean allait bien. Mais il avait eu d'autres choses en tête. Puis sa conversation avec le jeune acteur l'avait perturbé et il avait fini par oublier que son ami attendait probablement son coup de fil.

\- Il va bien Gabe. Il … il a frôlé la catastrophe mais il va bien.

\- Merci mon Dieu … merci.

Le soulagement de Gabriel était évident. Castiel savait que son ami avait été sincèrement inquiet. Pas pour la réputation de son entreprise. Pas non plus en raison de possibles poursuites judiciaires si toutefois Sam les tenait pour responsable. Il avait été inquiet pour Dean. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il détestait voir souffrir les gens. Gabriel était quelqu'un de bien. Et il s'était également probablement fait beaucoup de soucis pour Castiel. Il savait que son ami aurait été détruit si toutefois il était arrivé quelque chose au jeune acteur.

\- Deux hommes l'ont drogué à son insu mais les médecins disent que cela n'aura aucune conséquence.

\- Ils l'ont drogué ?

Castiel hocha la tête avant de réaliser que son ami ne pouvait pas le voir. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là à cet instant précis. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui.

\- Ils l'ont ensuite conduit quelque part pour … ils allaient le violer Gabe. Si on était pas arrivé suffisamment tôt, ils l'auraient fait.

\- Les fils de pute, jura aussitôt Gabriel.

Castiel partageait totalement son avis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en leur faisant prendre la fuite. Il avait pensé avant tout à Dean. Et c'était la bonne décision.

\- Dis moi que tu leur as fait passer l'envie de recommencer un jour … dis moi qu'il sont à l'hôpital au moment où on parle … ou au moins au commissariat.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir répondre par l'affirmative. Il savait que ces deux hommes recommenceraient avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils attendraient un moment mais ils ne pourraient pas s'en empêcher. Et l'idée le rendait fou de rage.

\- Je les ai fait fuir … je leur ai fichu la trouille je pense mais je … Dean avait besoin d'aide.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Gabriel soit déçu en entendant cela. Il détestait ne pas se montrer à la hauteur de la confiance que son ami avait en lui.

\- Ne te justifie pas Cassie. Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Mais … tu vas me donner une description détaillée de ces deux salopards et je vais me charger d'eux. Crois moi, ils ne recommenceront pas.

Castiel fut soulagé de voir que son ami ne lui en voulait pas. Et qu'il allait se charger du problème. Gabriel était parfaitement capable de les retrouver. Il leur ferait payer ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir. Il en était persuadé. Parfois, son ami pouvait être vraiment effrayant.

\- Et toi comment tu vas ?

La question de Gabriel tira Castiel de ses songes. Il était évident que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu'il se sentait coupable. Qu'il n'allait pas bien.

\- Physiquement, je suis épuisé et … j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu également. Je … j'ai eu peur ce soir Gabe. Pas uniquement parce que je craignais d'avoir manqué à ma mission mais aussi parce que je … j'étais terrifié à l'idée que Dean puisse souffrir. Qu'il puisse mourir et … je suis toujours terrifié je pense. Je sais qu'il va bien mais … je continue à avoir peur. Et ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne.

Gabriel ne dit rien sur le moment et Castiel sut que son aveu l'avait perturbé. C'était la première fois qu'il tenait de tels propos. La première fois qu'il admettait aussi facilement une faiblesse. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il avait peur. Et dans sa situation, c'était extrêmement dangereux.

\- Ok, d'accord, c'est … ce n'est pas …

Gabriel était à court de mots et c'était une grande première pour lui. Castiel eut alors peur que son ami soit incapable de lui donner des conseils. S'il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour lui dire quoi faire, il courrait tout droit à la catastrophe. Et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de démissionner. Il décevrait Dean au passage. Sam également.

\- Ok, on savait tous les deux que cela pourrait arriver non ?

Castiel soupira. Bien sûr, il avait réalisé qu'il ressentait des choses fortes pour Dean avant ce soir. Mais ce qui s'était passé avait confirmé ses soupçons. Et ceux de Gabriel de toute évidence.

\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Castiel ricana une seconde en se passant la main sur le visage. Gabriel n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait et posait les questions qui dérangeaient sans même sourciller. Il avait raison en fin de compte. C'était exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin à cet instant précis.

\- Non, répondit il franchement.

Il était sûr qu'il n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce stade. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Dean mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Le problème était qu'il était presque sûr que c'était ainsi que les choses se termineraient s'il ne faisait pas le nécessaire rapidement.

\- Non je ne le suis pas ou non pas encore ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Castiel se demandait parfois si son ami n'était pas capable de lire dans ses pensées. C'était une idée effrayante et réconfortante à la fois.

\- Non je ne le suis pas … mais je pourrais l'être, répondit il finalement.

C'était dit et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vivait l'aidait à prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il en avait clairement besoin.

\- Je ne le connais pas assez pour être amoureux de lui mais je sais que si je venais à … qu'en passant plus de temps avec lui, je pourrais être amené à … à développer des sentiments pour lui. Et je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je sais que je ne dois pas mais comment lutter contre ? Gabe, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il entendit son ami soupirer longuement à l'autre bout du fil. Il aurait été en droit de lui faire des reproches. En droit de lui ordonner de tout plaquer. Après tout, avant d'être son ami, il était son employeur. Et Castiel lui devait tout sur le plan de sa carrière. Il aurait accepté ses critiques sans problème. Mais il savait que Gabriel ne lui ferait aucun reproche. Il était de son côté dans cette histoire. Il l'était toujours.

\- J'aimerais savoir quoi te dire Cassie mais c'est un domaine que je ne maitrise pas forcément mieux que toi. Et … je doute que quiconque puisse assurer qu'il sait exactement quoi faire dans une telle situation.

Gabriel n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il l'avait avoué à Castiel quelques temps après leur rencontre. Il avait eu des aventures mais jamais aucune n'avait été réellement sérieuse. Il était sans doute aussi perdu que lui sur le sujet. Mais il saurait se montrer objectif. Parce qu'il était extérieur à cette histoire et qu'il était en conséquence bien plus lucide que Castiel.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il est … qu'il est dans la même situation que toi ?

Castiel se redressa jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre la tête de son lit. De l'autre côté du mur, Dean devait probablement dormir. Castiel ferma les yeux et repensa à leur discussion à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent exactement mais il est évident que je lui plais. Il me l'a dit. Il était drogué et sans doute pas tout à fait maître de ce qu'il disait mais … je sais que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je lui plais.

C'était en grande partie ce qui rendait la situation aussi compliquée. Si les sentiments du garde du corps n'avaient pas été réciproques, il aurait réussi à les gérer. Il les aurait enfouis quelque part dans son cerveau et aurait tout fait pour les oublier. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et le fait que Dean soit également attiré par lui rendait une histoire entre eux envisageable. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir. Et c'était le pire. Parce qu'il devait dire « non ». Il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Ok, alors c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien tenter avec lui Cassie ? Je veux dire … tant que tu es son garde du corps, tu ne dois surtout pas t'engager avec lui.

\- Je sais tout ça Gabe. Je connais mon métier. Et je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit qui le mettrait en danger.

Castiel était parfaitement prêt à mettre son bonheur de côté pour s'assurer que Dean était en sécurité. Il le ferait même sans hésiter. Cela faisait partie de son métier. Il devait être prêt à donner sa vie pour son client. A tout sacrifier pour qu'il aille bien. Il l'avait accepté. Mais dans sa situation actuelle, c'était difficile. Parce qu'une petite partie de lui envisageait un avenir avec Dean. Et cela risquait de le freiner si toutefois il devait s'interposer entre le jeune acteur et un agresseur potentiel.

\- Ecoute Cassie … je ne vais pas te reprocher ce que tu ressens parce que je sais que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu es quelqu'un de raisonnable et de sensé et tu as conscience que tout ceci est extrêmement grave. Alors … je veux dire … si toutefois, tu ne te sentais pas capable de faire ce pour quoi tu as été engagé, je comprendrais que tu veuilles abandonner. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Et puis cela t'offrirait la possibilité de tenter ta chance avec Dean. Tu pourrais être heureux avec lui.

Castiel savait que c'était sans doute la solution la plus raisonnable. Démissionner pour que quelqu'un de plus à même de faire son travail prenne sa place. Il n'était pas sûr que dans ces circonstances, il tenterait sa chance avec Dean. Mais ce serait une possibilité. Toutefois, il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer.

\- Je ne peux pas Gabe … je refuse que …

\- Il y a d'autres gardes du corps extrêmement compétents tu sais, le coupa son ami aussitôt.

\- Mais je suis le meilleur, rappela Castiel en retour.

Ce n'était pas de la prétention. Ou un excès de confiance en lui. C'était l'entière vérité. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Gabriel le savait également. C'était pour cela qu'il lui confiait tous les clients les plus importants. Et cela signifiait qu'il était le plus à même de veiller sur Dean.

\- Tu es le meilleur bien sûr … mais une nouvelle fois, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir comment faire ton métier et … je ne laisserais pas Dean entre les mains de n'importe qui. Tu pourrais même choisir toi même ton remplaçant si cela pouvait te rassurer. Je veux juste … je veux juste qu'on fasse ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui et pour toi.

Castiel savait bien que son ami se montrait raisonnable. Lucide et objectif comme il avait pensé qu'il le serait. Mais cela ne rendait pas pour autant sa proposition plus facile à accepter. Castiel ne pouvait pas partir. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à protéger Dean. Il savait qu'une fois loin de lui, il se ferait un sang d'encre. Et il finirait par devenir fou d'inquiétude. Il avait besoin d'être là. Besoin de savoir que le jeune acteur allait bien.

\- Tu ne vas pas démissionner hein ?

Gabriel semblait savoir que c'était peine perdue. Qu'il était inutile de tenter de convaincre Castiel. Il avait émis cette proposition uniquement parce qu'il savait que c'était la meilleure des solutions pour son ami. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Parce qu'il avait compris combien Castiel avait besoin d'être celui qui sauverait le jeune acteur.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, répondit finalement le garde du corps après quelques secondes.

\- Non Cassie, enchaîna aussitôt Gabriel. Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas … tu as tous les droits. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Personne ne te force à continuer. Le problème, c'est que tu ne veux pas partir. Et on sait tous les deux pourquoi.

Castiel soupira longuement, épuisé par cette conversation. Il était bouleversé par ce qu'il entendait. Penser les choses et se les entendre dire étaient deux choses différentes. La vérité dans la bouche de Gabriel était plus difficile à encaisser. Parce que Castiel savait que son ami avait raison.

\- Je ne veux pas, tu as raison. Je ne veux pas parce que je lui ai fait une promesse. Parce qu'il a enfin accepté de me faire confiance dans un moment où il était particulièrement vulnérable.

\- Cassie, il était sous l'effet de la drogue. Tu l'as dit toi même. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu doives te fier à ce qu'il t'a dit ce soir.

C'était une des principales craintes de Castiel. Il y avait une forte chance qu'une fois ses esprits retrouvés, Dean revienne sur tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'il oublie ses bonnes résolutions et qu'il recommence à le repousser. Qu'il cherche à nouveau à se débarrasser de lui. Il savait que c'était une possibilité. Il la redoutait plus que tout. Mais il avait envie de s'accrocher au mince espoir que le comportement de son client avait fait naître.

\- Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas le laisser tomber. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi. Et … il m'a couvert auprès de son frère en prenant l'entière responsabilité de sa fuite.

Il entendit Gabriel soupirer à nouveau. Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le convaincre que les choses avaient réellement changé. Il ne l'était pas lui même.

\- Il est responsable de ses actes. Il est adulte et … je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de ta faute s'il a pris la fuite ce soir.

Castiel réalisa alors que son ami ne savait pas tout. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Dean avant son départ. De ce qu'il lui avait dit. De la façon dont il lui avait fait peur. Il était peut être temps pour lui de se montrer parfaitement honnête.

\- Je n'ai pas franchement très bien réagi après ton coup de fil … quand tu m'as dit ce qu'il avait fait, j'ai un peu … disons que j'ai un peu perdu la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour repenser à sa dispute avec Dean. Il avait tenu des propos qu'il regrettait. Il n'avait pas été franchement tendre avec le jeune acteur. Il continuait de penser que Dean le méritait. Il avait proféré des menaces graves. Mais Castiel aurait du réussir à rester maître de ses émotions. Il n'aurait pas du s'emporter de la sorte. Et il n'aurait certainement pas du le plaquer contre le mur comme il l'avait fait. C'était impardonnable.

\- Quelque chose que je regrette amèrement et probablement quelque chose que tu me reprocheras dès que je te l'aurais expliqué.

Ce n'était pas une réponse mais Castiel avait encore besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre les idées en place. Gabriel ne prit pas la parole non plus durant ce laps de temps et le silence s'installa rapidement entre eux. Castiel cherchait les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en réalisant ce dont Dean était capable. Il doutait de pouvoir se justifier correctement. Mais il devait au moins tenter sa chance.

\- Je suis allé le voir après … après avoir raccroché. Il … il n'a pas nié avoir cherché à me faire renvoyer. Et quand je lui ai dit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, il … il m'a menacé d'aller plus loin. Il m'a dit qu'il crierait au viol si c'était nécessaire. Qu'il me détruirait et ferait en sorte qu'il ne me reste plus rien. Je ne pense pas … maintenant, je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais sur le moment, il paraissait tellement sûr de lui que je l'ai cru. Et j'ai perdu mon calme.

Castiel n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Et en le racontant de la sorte, il réalisait à quel point il avait été stupide. Il était entré dans le jeu de son client. Lui avait donné de nouvelles munitions pour le détruire. Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr que Dean ne les utiliserait pas à la première occasion. Il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier.

\- Ok, tu as perdu ton calme mais tu … tu ne l'as pas frappé au moins ?

Castiel n'avait pas été aussi loin mais il y avait pensé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait songé à user de sa force pour autre chose que pour défendre quelqu'un.

\- Cassie, non, ne me dis pas que tu … commença Gabriel qui semblait avoir traduit son silence comme une confirmation de ses soupçons.

\- Non, non, je ne l'ai pas frappé, le coupa alors Castiel.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami se fasse de fausses idées. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas moins grave. Mais il n'avait pas levé la main sur son client.

\- Je l'ai juste … je l'ai poussé et ensuite … je l'ai plaqué contre le mur. Je ne lui ai pas fait mal. Je te jure que je ne lui ai pas fait mal. Mais … je refusais de le lâcher et je crois … non, je sais qu'il était terrifié. Il avait peur de moi et … c'était l'inverse de ce que je cherche. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme l'ennemi Gabe.

Il savait bien que son comportement allait à l'encontre des propos qu'il tenait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à être rationnel. Il ne parvenait plus à grande chose en ce moment.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas lui faire peur, tu n'aurais pas du le malmener. Mais ce qui est fait est fait je suppose.

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi Gabe.

Castiel méritait les reproches de son ami. Il les acceptait. Il se sentait déjà coupable et cela ne changeait pas grand chose. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était important d'assumer ses erreurs. De ne pas les nier et d'admettre quand on était dans le faux. Le problème était que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

\- C'est là tout le problème Cassie. Tu n'as pas réfléchi ! Tu … depuis que tu as rencontré Dean, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu … tu n'es plus maître de tes émotions et tu as cessé de réfléchir rationnellement. C'est pourtant ce qui fait ta force d'ordinaire. Et j'ai besoin que tu en prennes conscience.

Castiel le savait. Il savait déjà tout ça. Il n'était pas stupide au point d'ignorer que sa rencontre avec Dean avait tout bouleversé. Mais il voulait trouver une solution. Il voulait croire qu'il en existait une. Il refusait de baisser les bras. Ce serait trahir une nouvelle fois ce qu'il était depuis toujours. Il n'abandonnait jamais. Peu importait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il finissait toujours par s'en sortir.

\- Je t'aime Cassie … je te jure que je t'aime comme un frère. Et je ne dis pas tout ça pour te faire de la peine. Mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais partir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment. Tu devrais accepter que pour une fois … tu n'es pas la personne la mieux placée pour remplir cette mission. Ce n'est pas un échec. Ce n'est pas grave. Et cela ne ternira en rien ta réputation. Crois moi.

Castiel avait la sensation qu'il ne s'agissait plus vraiment d'un conseil de la part de son ami.

\- C'est un ordre ? Demanda t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait vu juste. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. C'était la première fois que son ami lui ordonnait quelque chose. La première fois qu'il agissait plus en employeur qu'en ami. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin jusque là. Et c'était la preuve que Castiel avait échoué. Peu importait ce que Gabriel disait. Castiel savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

\- Est-ce que ça changerait quoi que ce soit que ça en soit un ? Demanda finalement Gabriel après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel haussa les épaules même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir. Il tenait beaucoup à son travail. Et il voulait continuer à l'exercer au sein de l'entreprise que son ami gérait. Il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre parce qu'il refusait de l'écouter. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envisager sérieusement de désobéir. Il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait un jour. Castiel était d'ordinaire extrêmement respectueux de la hiérarchie et de l'autorité. C'était une chose en plus que Dean avait changé chez lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Et je sais bien que je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça. Je sais que j'ai tort de penser à te désobéir et à trahir la confiance que tu as en moi mais parfois … parfois la situation l'impose.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de convaincre Gabriel mais il ressentait tout de même le besoin de s'expliquer. De faire comprendre à son ami que ce n'était pas contre lui. Qu'il ne faisait pas tout ça pour l'énerver.

\- Cassie, ce n'est pas la situation qui l'impose. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne réfléchis pas avec ton cerveau en ce moment … et tu cours tout droit à la catastrophe.

\- Tu vas me renvoyer ?

Castiel avait besoin de savoir. Si son ami choisissait de se débarrasser de lui, il devrait trouver un autre employeur. Ou travailler à son compte. Il savait qu'il en serait capable. Il avait une bonne réputation et le bouche à oreille faisait son œuvre. Mais il ne voulait pas travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait pas non plus être seul. Il le ferait toutefois. Pour Dean, il était prêt à tout. Et cela en disait probablement long sur ce qu'il ressentait déjà pour le jeune acteur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne vais pas te renvoyer. Ne sois pas stupide. Je veux juste qu'on trouve une solution ensemble. On est amis et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser tomber au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi.

Castiel en fut aussitôt soulagé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour remercier son ami mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et enchaîna presque aussitôt.

\- Et puis soyons réaliste. Tu me rapportes un max d'argent et je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de ma poule aux œufs d'or !

Castiel savait que Gabriel cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère. Et c'était efficace. Comme toujours, il avait réussi à alléger le poids qui reposait sur les épaules du garde du corps. Il avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Et c'était exactement ce pour quoi il avait tant besoin de son ami dans sa vie. Avec Gabriel, les choses finissaient toujours par s'arranger. Elles n'étaient jamais aussi graves qu'elles ne le paraissaient.

\- Merci pour tout Gabe, souffla alors Castiel.

Il ne le dirait jamais assez mais il espérait sincèrement que son ami savait à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

\- OK maintenant, on va trouver une solution. Peut être qu'il te faut juste te changer un peu les idées … trouver un homme avec qui passer la nuit pour évacuer toute cette frustration que tu ressens. Le sexe est bien souvent la solution à tout.

Castiel ferma alors les yeux en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait dans la douche un peu plus tôt. Il en avait honte. Mais il avait pensé que cela pouvait fonctionner. C'était un échec de plus. Il devait trouver autre chose. Il réfléchit alors à la proposition de Gabriel. Peut être qu'en couchant avec un autre homme, il finirait par oublier Dean. Peut être qu'il ressentait toutes ces choses parce qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps. C'était une idée. Mais il doutait sincèrement que cela fonctionne mieux. Parce que dès qu'il cherchait à penser au sexe, il voyait le jeune acteur. Il revoyait son corps nu. Et il doutait que quiconque puisse tenir la comparaison.

\- Je doute de pouvoir, avoua t-il alors.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Gabriel allait donc le pousser à tout lui dire. Il avait tendance à faire ce genre de choses quand il sentait qu'on lui cachait une information. Il était doué pour ça.

\- Parce que je sais … tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour n'est ce pas ? Qu'il s'était déshabillé devant moi … et … maintenant, dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois. Je te jure que je ne vais rien tenter mais … c'est plus fort que moi. Il est … il est parfait. Et si je trouve un autre homme, j'établirais la comparaison … je serais incapable de … pas avec quelqu'un d'autre en tout cas.

\- Ok, alors couche avec lui.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive quand il entendit la suggestion de son ami. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être en train de lui conseiller d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec son client. C'était contraire à l'éthique. Et contraire à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire jusque là.

\- Tu … quoi ?

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire une remarque plus pertinente mais il était totalement déboussolé. Gabriel soupira une énième fois à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Peut être que tu as juste besoin de l'évacuer de ton système. Et … peut être que c'est là la solution pour y parvenir. Tu couches avec lui … tu prends ton pied et tu l'oublies. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Castiel pouvait comprendre la logique de son ami mais il trouvait sa remarque totalement stupide. Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec son client. Il ne pouvait pas franchir cette barrière. Il serait ensuite incapable de rester auprès de lui sans le toucher à nouveau. Imaginer ce que faire l'amour avec Dean lui ferait ressentir était une chose qu'il pouvait gérer. Le savoir sans pouvoir le vivre à nouveau était une situation impossible.

\- Je ne pourrais pas … si je le fais, je sais que je serais incapable de ne pas recommencer.

\- Qui sait … peut être qu'il est nul au lit ! Peut être que tu ne prendras pas ton pied et que tu pourras ensuite oublier toutes ces choses que tu ressens pour lui.

Castiel doutait sincèrement que coucher avec Dean ne soit pas satisfaisant. Bien au contraire. Il était presque sûr que ce serait génial. Ce qu'il avait connu de mieux depuis qu'il était sexuellement actif. Il pouvait facilement imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait en caressant le corps du jeune acteur. En embrassant chacune de ses tâches de rousseur. En le pénétrant doucement. Non. Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de performance et crois moi … quand on a un corps comme le sien, on ne peut pas ne pas être doué au lit mais … la question n'est pas là. Je … je peux coucher avec un homme et l'oublier le lendemain si je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Mais c'est impossible du moment que je ressens quelque chose … et c'est le cas avec Dean.

\- Peut être que ce n'est que de la frustration … peut être que tu es obsédé par lui parce que tu es seul depuis trop longtemps.

\- Ou peut être que je le suis parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien … quelqu'un de drôle et d'intelligent. Quelqu'un de fragile que j'ai envie de protéger et de serrer dans mes bras constamment.

Castiel savait bien que ce qu'il venait de dire révélait que ses sentiments pour Dean étaient sans doute bien plus profonds que ce qu'il voulait admettre. Mais il avait besoin que Gabriel comprenne pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais suivre son conseil.

\- Cassie, tu es amoureux hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas Gabe … honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué et je crois que je ferais mieux de dormir.

Il avait besoin de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Besoin de se reposer pour pouvoir réfléchir un peu mieux. Il espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

\- Ok mais promets moi que tu iras parler avec lui demain. Pas pour lui demander de coucher avec toi mais juste pour t'assurer qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir sur ce qu'il t'a dit ce soir. Et promets moi que s'il fait quoi que ce soit pour tenter de te faire démissionner, tu partiras sans te retourner.

\- Gabe …

\- C'est un ordre.

Castiel savait bien que son ami avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean faire ce qu'il voulait de lui éternellement. Mais il devait lui accorder une dernière chance. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne serait pas déçu.

\- Je te le promets, jura t-il alors.

Gabriel le remercia ensuite avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Castiel raccrocha son téléphone aussitôt et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Cet appel n'avait clairement pas eu l'effet escompté. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponses à ses questions ou de solutions à son problème. Il n'avait pas l'impression que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Mais il était au moins rassuré sur un point. Gabriel était toujours de son côté. Il pouvait compter sur lui. Et il n'allait pas perdre son travail. C'était mieux que rien.

Le garde du corps soupira longuement avant de reposer son téléphone sur la table de nuit. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Dean devait être profondément endormi. Et Castiel n'aurait pas du imaginer ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il dormait. Il n'aurait pas du regretter de ne pas être à ses côtés pour le regarder. Il s'accorda toutefois quelques secondes pour penser au jeune acteur. Il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de son « obsession » aussi rapidement. Il n'y aurait pas de miracles. Il devait laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Castiel était quelqu'un de patient.

Le garde du corps chassa finalement ces images de sa tête quand elles commencèrent à devenir trop envahissantes. Il se concentra à la place sur ce qu'il devait encore faire pour s'assurer de la sécurité du jeune acteur. Il établit un plan pour obtenir les renseignements sur Gadriel puis tenta d'imaginer les raisons qui pousseraient le garde à être complice. Il sentit finalement le sommeil s'emparer doucement de lui. Il ne chercha pas à lui résister. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Et peut être aurait il les idées plus claires quand il rouvrirait les yeux. Il ne croyait pas aux miracles. Avait cessé d'y croire des années plus tôt. Mais il avait de l'espoir. Il voulait se montrer optimiste. Dans sa situation, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait.


	11. Vulnérabilité

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 11ème chapitre et Dean s'ouvre un peu plus à Castiel ... sans drogue cette fois.**

 **Les choses avancent enfin dans le bon sens pour eux deux.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire. Je lis toujours vos messages avec enthousiasme.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Far from home de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 11 : Vulnérable**

 _« Le bonheur est éphémère, il passe sans s'arrêter, il s'attarde parfois, l'espace d'une illusion, mais rares sont ceux qui savent le retenir, le garder. Il est si fragile, si vulnérable, il suffit de trois fois rien pour l'effrayer, le voir fuir à jamais »_

 _Fleurette Levesque_

Castiel n'avait pas trouvé de réponses durant la nuit. Il ne s'était pas réveillé avec les idées plus claires. Mais une évidence s'était imposée à lui au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux. Il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer ainsi. Il allait finir par perdre la tête.

Il était grand temps pour lui de prendre des décisions. De déterminer une ligne de conduite et de s'y tenir.

Il croisa Dean en coup de vent au petit déjeuner. Le jeune acteur semblait encore fatigué et il repartit rapidement se coucher pour récupérer. Castiel utilisa son temps libre pour faire un énième tour de la maison puis pour faire le tour d'Internet en quête de renseignements sur Gadriel.

Dean n'émergea une nouvelle fois qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Sam avait annulé tous ces rendez vous de la journée. Il devait retourner voir le médecin un peu plus tard et il n'était définitivement pas en état de travailler.

Castiel fut soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul avec son client. Il y avait constamment quelqu'un avec eux. Tout le monde semblait particulièrement inquiet. Et personne ne voulait lâcher Dean du regard.

Le garde du corps choisit donc de se faire le plus discret possible. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que son client avait très envie de lui parler. Ou même de le voir. Il ne savait pas ce dont Dean se souvenait et maintenant que la drogue avait quitté son système, il n'était pas sûr non plus qu'il n'ait pas choisi de revenir sur ses propos.

Le peu de temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble inquiéta Castiel. Dean ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il ne croisa à aucun moment son regard. Il semblait songeur. Un peu honteux aussi. Le garde du corps avait la très nette sensation que son client cherchait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Qu'il reprenait des forces avant de chercher un nouveau plan pour le mettre dehors.

Castiel avait parfaitement retenu ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Et son ami avait raison sur un point. Si Dean tentait quoi que ce soit, le garde du corps partirait. Il le laisserait gagner. Mais il s'assurerait ensuite que quelqu'un prenait sa place. Quelqu'un de compétent. Il n'abandonnerait pas Dean. Il continuerait juste à le surveiller de plus loin.

Sam accompagna son frère à l'hôpital dans l'après midi. Castiel aurait pu venir avec eux. Mais il se sentait de trop. Et Dean continuait à l'ignorer. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer.

Il resta donc à la maison et continua ses recherches sur Gadriel. Il n'avait toujours rien trouvé de significatif et il commençait à perdre patience. Il ne pouvait pas interroger à nouveau le garde. Il ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons. Et aucun de ses contacts n'avait quoi que ce soit pour le moment non plus.

Il n'avançait pas et cela le frustrait considérablement. Il savait qu'il devait laisser les gens travailler et ne surtout pas se décourager. Mais pour le moment, il était surtout énervé. Il tenta de faire une sieste mais ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Il discuta ensuite un moment avec Jo puis partit admirer les voitures sur lesquelles Bobby travaillait.

Quand Dean revint de l'hôpital, il retourna aussitôt se coucher. Sam se chargea donc d'expliquer à Castiel ce que le médecin leur avait dit. De toute évidence, son frère l'avait échappé belle. Comme Castiel l'avait pensé, la drogue utilisée était du GHB. « La drogue du viol ». Les intentions de ses agresseurs étaient donc bien d'abuser du jeune acteur. Il n'y aurait heureusement aucun effet secondaire. Et d'ici quelques jours, Dean aurait retrouvé la forme. En attendant, il n'avait pas le droit de retourner travailler. Il allait être cloitré chez lui et mettrait très certainement le tournage du film en retard. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave selon Sam. Dean était la star du film et ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui. Les producteurs avaient exigé que le réalisateur le choisisse. Il était indispensable. Et s'il avait besoin de quelques jours, personne ne le lui reprocherait.

Dean n'avait toutefois pas bien pris la nouvelle. Il avait protesté. Prétexté qu'il savait mieux que le médecin comment il se sentait. Sam n'avait toutefois pas lâché le morceau. Il avait menacé son frère de démissionner si toutefois il ne suivait pas les recommandations de son docteur. Dean était furieux mais il avait cédé. Face à son frère, il cédait toujours.

Castiel n'était pas sûr que cela jouerait en sa faveur. Il savait que si son client était énervé, il passerait ses nerfs sur lui. Et il ne serait sans doute pas apte à se montrer conciliant. Castiel allait devoir repousser la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec lui. Mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Il devait savoir si oui ou non son client était prêt à faire des efforts pour que les choses fonctionnent entre eux. Il devait avoir une réponse définitive pour prendre la décision qui s'imposait. Mais il ne le ferait pas tant que Dean était dans cet état. Ca ne pourrait rien donner de bon.

Il choisit donc d'éviter à nouveau le jeune acteur durant le reste de la journée. Il passa un peu de temps avec Sam à étudier l'agenda de son frère pour les prochaines semaines. Il l'observa passer les coups de fil nécessaires. Le jeune agent était intéressant à regarder travailler. Quand il endossait son rôle, il devenait quelqu'un de différent. Castiel pensait sincèrement qu'ils pourraient devenir amis si toutefois il était autorisé à tisser des liens avec l'entourage de son client. Il regrettait presque de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Le dîner se fit sans Dean. Il boudait toujours dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir. Jo, Sam et Bobby ne réussirent pas à le convaincre de venir. Et Castiel ne tenta même pas sa chance. Il doutait d'obtenir mieux qu'eux.

Le garde du corps resta ensuite dans le salon et alluma la télévision. Il zappa entre les chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur un match de baseball. Il le regarda d'un œil distrait. La maison était calme à présent. Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et Dean était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Castiel aimait le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Cela changeait considérablement de l'agitation permanente de l'entourage du jeune acteur.

Quand le match fut terminé, Castiel éteignit la télévision. Il n'était pas vraiment tard mais il était encore fatigué et avait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se força toutefois à faire un dernier tour de la maison pour s'assurer que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et que l'alarme était en route.

Quand il passa devant la porte du bureau de Dean, il fut surpris de trouver la porte entrouverte. Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur et pendant une seconde, Castiel fut tenté d'aller chercher son arme. Mais il y renonçait et poussa doucement la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il fut soulagé quand il reconnut Dean. Le jeune acteur était assis sur le canapé dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait un verre dans la main et une couverture jetée sur ses épaules. Son visage était pâle et il avait les yeux fermés. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne serait pas content d'être ainsi observé. De toute évidence, il voulait être seul. Et il n'était pas en danger dans son bureau. Castiel avait tout intérêt à le laisser tranquille.

Il allait quitter la pièce quand Dean bougea, attirant son attention.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là … pour un garde du corps, vous êtes drôlement bruyant, lança t-il depuis son canapé.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais il n'en avait de toute évidence pas besoin pour savoir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui. Castiel hésita alors à partir. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très poli de sa part. Il fit à la place un pas dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je vous croyais couché dans votre chambre, déclara t-il.

Dean rouvrit enfin les yeux et les posa sur le garde du corps. Il semblait toujours fatigué. Mais il ne paraissait pas en colère. Ce qui était définitivement une surprise.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil et … j'avais besoin d'un verre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée … l'alcool, je veux dire.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de boire une longue gorgée. Castiel était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de whisky. Il ne savait pas si son client avait mangé et il était presque sûr qu'il n'aurait pas du ingérer ainsi un alcool fort avec un estomac vide.

\- J'ai passé la journée à m'entendre dire ce que je devais faire ou non … je vous avoue que j'en ai un peu assez. Je voulais juste être un peu seul. Me détendre. Oublier.

Castiel hocha la tête, pensant que son client cherchait à lui dire qu'il devait sortir. Il n'insisterait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit Dean se trouvait et il ne voulait pas risquer de l'énerver. Ils avaient progressé la veille mais tout pourrait être remis en question s'il disait quelque chose qui déplaisait au jeune acteur.

Il fit donc volte face et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Si Dean voulait être seul, il n'insisterait pas pour rester.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda alors le jeune acteur.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant son client par dessus son épaule.

\- Je vous laisse seul, répondit il aussitôt. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

Dean se passa la main sur le visage puis but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant les évènements de la veille. Castiel ne savait pas encore quoi. Mais il était curieux de le découvrir.

\- Restez s'il vous plait … juste … quelques minutes ?

La demande était faite d'une toute petite voix. Dean ne semblait pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse positive. Il paraissait inquiet de se confronter à un refus. Castiel retira alors sa main de la poignée de la porte et rejoignit son client sur le canapé. Il prit place à côté de lui mais laissa une distance suffisante entre eux. Dean avait les jambes remontées contre lui, la couverture recouvrant son torse et ses cuisses. Il était pieds nus à nouveau.

\- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai choisi de devenir acteur ?

Castiel fut surpris par la question. Surpris que Dean prenne l'initiative de déclencher une discussion entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait aussi facilement. Il était réellement différent ce soir. Plus ouvert. Vulnérable également. Il ressemblait à un enfant, ainsi couvert et ramassé sur lui même. Il n'avait plus la carapace derrière laquelle il se cachait en permanence. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce Dean était adorable.

\- Pour l'argent ? Tenta t-il en souriant.

Il ne voulait pas que le moment soit trop sérieux. Il espérait que son client comprendrait qu'il s'agissait là d'une plaisanterie. Il fut soulagé de voir le jeune acteur sourire faiblement en secouant la tête.

\- Non, je … je n'étais pas un très bon élève à l'école. A vrai dire, mes résultats étaient réellement catastrophiques. Rien ne m'intéressait vraiment et je … j'avais quelques problèmes de discipline. Mon dossier n'aurait jamais pu me permettre d'entrer à l'université. J'avais la sensation de n'avoir aucun avenir et … chaque jour Sam revenait de l'école avec des notes excellentes. J'étais un peu jaloux.

Castiel pouvait imaginer qu'il n'avait pas été facile pour lui de voir son petit frère réussir là où lui avait échoué. Mais il estimait également que les résultats scolaires n'étaient pas représentatifs de l'intelligence réelle d'une personne. Certains n'étaient tout simplement pas fait pour les études. Cela ne les empêchait pas de réussir dans la vie.

\- Un de mes professeurs pensait que j'avais besoin de … de trouver une activité au sein de l'école pour avoir quelque chose de positif à inscrire dans mon dossier. J'ai essayé le sport mais mes coéquipiers étaient tous des imbéciles. J'ai fini par jeter l'éponge avant même mon premier match. Et … ensuite, j'ai trouvé le club de théâtre.

Castiel avait conscience que Dean ne devait pas se confier de la sorte très souvent. Le garde du corps était honoré d'entendre son histoire. Et il savait que ça n'aurait pas été possible quelques jours plus tôt. Dean semblait enfin prêt à s'ouvrir à lui. Il avait eu raison de rester. Il en était persuadé à présent.

\- Ca a été une vraie révélation pour moi. Etre sur scène … jouer, c'était … c'était une échappatoire. Je pouvais devenir quelqu'un d'autre l'espace de quelques heures. J'oubliais mes problèmes et je menais une vie différente. Je suis très vite devenu accroc.

Le jeune acteur s'interrompit une seconde pour boire une gorgée de whisky avant d'enchaîner.

\- Mon professeur pensait que j'avais du talent. Il m'a encouragé à continuer dans cette voie. Alors quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme, je ne suis pas allé à la fac et j'ai … j'ai tenté ma chance au théâtre. Au début, je n'obtenais que de petits rôles et j'avais besoin d'argent. J'avais besoin de trouver un appartement et Sammy voulait faire des études. Je devais pouvoir le soutenir financièrement parlant.

Castiel savait déjà que Dean avait tout sacrifié pour s'assurer que son frère ne manquait de rien. Mais entendre son client le dire ainsi, comme si c'était une évidence, lui brisa le cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais il ne trouvait pas les mots justes. Dean l'avait pris par surprise en se confiant ainsi.

\- Un ancien ami de mon père m'a proposé de poser pour lui. Il était persuadé qu'avec mon physique, je pourrais avoir du succès. Au début, j'ai surtout fait des photos pour des vêtements … des parfums et puis … finalement, j'ai été engagé pour représenter une marque de sous vêtements. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire mais ça payait bien. J'ai continué quelques temps. Et quand Sammy a trouvé un travail, j'ai tout laissé tomber. La suite, vous la connaissez. J'ai été pris pour jouer dans une série. Puis dans une autre et ainsi de suite.

Castiel pensait sincèrement que le jeune acteur aurait pu faire une carrière brillante dans le mannequinat. Il avait le physique pour faire tourner la tête de tous les photographes. Il aurait pu devenir célèbre dans cette voie là également. Il aurait voyagé dans le monde entier. Mais puisque ce n'était pas son rêve, il était content de voir qu'il avait eu le courage de tout laisser tomber.

\- Si je suis devenu acteur, c'est parce que je voulais devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais … je voulais pouvoir incarner d'autres personnes avec d'autres vies et d'autres problèmes. Je voulais oublier qui j'étais … oublier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très à l'aise dans mon corps et … dans ma tête. Etre acteur, c'est laisser derrière soit notre personnalité pour adopter celle de quelqu'un d'autre. C'est libérateur.

Castiel n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il avait toujours imaginé que les gens choisissaient de devenir célèbres uniquement pour être sous le feu des projecteurs. Pour être reconnus dans la rue. Pour devenir riche. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autres raisons. Des raisons plus profondes. Il avait fait fausse route.

\- Ce n'était donc pas pour l'argent, souffla t-il finalement parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de parler.

Dean secoua à nouveau la tête. Il ne souriait plus à présent. Il paraissait triste et nostalgique. Fragile. Castiel était presque sûr qu'un mot mal placé aurait pu le détruire complètement à cet instant précis. Il avait de la peine pour lui.

\- C'est un plus … l'argent … je ne vais pas vous dire que je préfèrerais être pauvre. Je sais ce que c'est de manquer de tout … de ne pas avoir ce qu'on veut parce qu'on ne peut pas se le payer. Je sais que je ne suis pas à plaindre de ce point de vue là. Mais ça ne fait pas tout … avoir un compte en banque rempli ne rend pas nécessairement heureux.

Castiel le savait parfaitement. Il avait grandi dans une famille qui ne manquait de rien. Il n'estimait pourtant pas avoir eu une enfance heureuse. Il avait souvent été seul. Ses parents travaillaient trop pour s'occuper de lui. L'argent était un plus mais cela ne suffisait pas.

\- Mais jouer un rôle … ça me rend heureux. C'est quand je suis dans la peau d'un autre que je me sens vraiment vivant. Le soucis c'est qu'à force de … à force d'incarner des gens différents, j'ai fini par … j'ai fini par oublier qui j'étais vraiment. Et les gens autour de moi … ceux qui ne m'ont pas connu avant, ils ne me voient pas comme je suis réellement. Ils voient l'acteur. Ils m'identifient à mes personnages et … parfois, je ne me souviens plus vraiment qui est Dean Winchester. Je connais parfaitement Dean l'acteur … mais Dean, l'homme … c'est un autre problème.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Il comprenait ce que son client cherchait à lui dire. Il pouvait deviner qu'il était sincère avec lui. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire plaindre. Il se montrait totalement honnête pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

\- C'est pour ça que vous avez besoin de vos proches … votre frère, vos amis … ils vous connaissent, rappela t-il.

Dean réajusta la couverture sur ses épaules avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

\- Je le sais bien … Sammy me connait mieux que personne et les autres sont … ils sont là pour me rappeler qui je suis. Ici … dans cette maison, je parviens parfois à être moi même mais … quand je suis dehors … je joue le jeu. Je laisse les autres penser ce qu'ils veulent penser sans les contredire. Je donne le change. Et je finis par m'oublier … parfois, j'ai la sensation que je … non … laissez tomber, vous allez trouver cela stupide.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris que son client puisse imaginer qu'il allait se moquer de lui. Il ne vivait pas la même situation. Ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais jamais il ne se permettrait de le juger. Il avait pensé, avant de le rencontrer, que Dean était quelqu'un de superficiel. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Le jeune acteur était quelqu'un d'intéressant, d'intelligent et de profond. Il était également touchant et adorable. Quand il ne se montrait pas odieux avec lui, c'était quelqu'un qui méritait d'être connu. Pour ce qu'il était vraiment et pas pour l'image qu'il donnait en public.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que vous ressentez peut être considéré comme stupide Dean. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas me le dire parce que vous n'en avez pas envie … ou parce qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment. Mais je peux vous garantir que je ne vais pas vous juger.

Dean mordilla sa lèvre inférieure une seconde en faisant tourner son verre entre ses mains. Il finit par se passer la langue sur les lèvres avant de relever la tête pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Et le garde du corps lut une telle tristesse dans son regard qu'il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Il resta toutefois immobile, convaincu que ce geste n'aurait pas été apprécié par son client.

\- Ok, c'est … parfois, j'ai l'impression que je disparais. C'est difficile à expliquer mais … à force d'être quelqu'un d'autre en permanence, j'ai peur de m'effacer … de … de … oui de disparaître. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de devenir une coquille vide. Juste une image qu'on modèle pour en obtenir ce qu'on veut. Je ne veux pas disparaître Castiel. Je ne veux pas oublier qui je suis.

Castiel acquiesça puis tendit la main et saisit celle de Dean. Il ne savait pas bien s'il en avait le droit mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son client semblait aux bords des larmes et il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état sans agir. Il avait besoin de le réconforter. Il pouvait sentir que son expérience de la veille l'avait totalement chamboulé. Et l'avait poussé à s'interroger sur tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là.

\- Dean, je ne peux pas dire que je comprends complètement ce que vous vivez mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que vous avez la chance d'être entourés de gens qui vous aiment. De gens qui vous apprécient pour ce que vous êtes et pas pour l'image que vous donnez … votre argent ou votre célébrité. Vous devez leur faire confiance … vous devez vous reposer sur eux pour vous retrouver. Pour vous souvenir.

Le jeune acteur baissa alors les yeux pour observer leurs deux mains jointes. Il bougea doucement ses doigts entre ceux de Castiel mais ne chercha pas à mettre un terme à ce contact.

\- Vous devez penser que je me plains beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'estimait pas que son client cherchait uniquement à se faire plaindre. Ou à l'apitoyer pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Il le savait sincère. Et d'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et sa tristesse. Elles étaient presque palpables.

\- Pas du tout non … je pense au contraire qu'il faut du courage pour mettre ainsi des mots sur ce qu'on ressent. Ouvrir son cœur n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire. Parce que c'est l'exposer à des blessures ou des déceptions.

Dean ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel sut qu'il avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il lui laissa donc l'opportunité de le faire et utilisa ce temps pour l'observer attentivement. Ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur mais ses yeux étaient sombres et voilés. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'acteur qui posait dans les magazines ou qu'on pouvait voir au cinéma ou à la télévision. A cet instant précis, il était Dean Winchester, l'homme. Il était celui qui se cachait sous le masque. Et il était à couper le souffle.

\- Je pensais que Benny … quand j'étais avec lui, je pensais que les choses allaient mieux. Je pensais pouvoir être moi même mais … je ne faisais que continuer à jouer un rôle en permanence. Je mentais à tout le monde et avant tout à moi même. Je comprends qu'il ait fini par se lasser. Je ne lui en veux pas.

Castiel pensait au contraire que Benny avait eu tort. Il aurait du s'accrocher. S'il avait réellement vu qui était Dean, il n'aurait jamais du le quitter. A sa place, Castiel se serait battu. Il aurait pris son mal en patience. Il se serait accroché. Mais il était dangereux pour lui de s'imaginer à la place de l'ex de son client. Il chassa donc cette idée de sa tête aussitôt.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être aussitôt jaloux. C'était irrationnel mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de regarder Dean plus longtemps.

\- Non, murmura finalement le jeune acteur.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors qu'un espoir stupide et vain s'emparait de lui.

\- Non, je ne l'aime plus … je crois que j'ai cessé de l'aimer bien avant qu'on ne se sépare. Et peut être que c'est pour ça que je refusais de dire à la vérité aux médias. Peut être que je ne l'aimais pas assez pour franchir ce cap avec lui. Je ne suis plus très sûr.

Castiel supposait que ça n'avait pas du être facile pour son client de se cacher durant toutes ces années. Il avait vécu cette histoire en secret. Et il en avait souffert. C'était évident. C'était peut être en partie pour cela qu'il préférait rester seul à présent.

\- Vous savez, à l'époque, quand nous étions ensemble, je pensais vraiment que nous finirions notre vie ensemble. Je nous voyais nous marier et vieillir côte à côte. Mais je crois que c'était plus l'idée d'être couple que j'aimais plutôt que Benny lui même. C'est probablement horrible et injuste de dire cela mais c'est la vérité.

Castiel aimait vraiment l'idée que Dean se montre totalement honnête avec lui. Qu'il lui dise toutes ces choses sans se censurer. Sans chercher à préserver son image. Il lui montrait qui il était vraiment. Et cette personne plaisait énormément au garde du corps. Il aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Il l'était peut être déjà un peu.

\- Quelle est votre plus grande peur Castiel ?

La question de Dean tira le garde du corps de ses songes. Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- D'échouer dans mon travail. De ne pas être là quand vous aurez besoin de moi. De vous décevoir.

« De vous perdre » était bien évidemment sous entendu dans ses propos. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean l'ait compris. Et il préférait ne pas le préciser. C'était une voie trop dangereuse et il ne devait surtout pas s'y aventurer.

\- Je suppose que c'est logique dans votre profession et … je doute que vous puissiez échouer en toute honnêteté mais … je comprends.

\- Et quelle est la votre ? Demanda alors Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de se pencher vers la table basse, libérant sa main de celle de Castiel, pour poser son verre vide dessus. Il se redressa ensuite et encercla ses genoux avec ses bras. Il paraissait nettement plus petit dans cette situation. Presque comme s'il cherchait à disparaître.

\- Et bien si un journaliste me posait cette question, je suppose que je dirais que ma plus grande peur est de ne plus pouvoir exercer mon métier. De ne plus être à la hauteur des rôles qu'on me confie et de décevoir mon public. Ou peut être que je leur dirais que c'est de perdre un de mes proches ce qui fait définitivement partie de mes plus grandes peur mais … à vous, je dirais que c'est la solitude.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par la réponse du jeune acteur. Il était fier de voir que son client faisait une distinction entre lui et les autres. Qu'il lui donnait une réponse plus sincère que celle qu'il aurait donné à un inconnu. Mais elle le déstabilisait quand même. Dean était entouré. Il n'était jamais seul. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de crainte. Ce n'était toutefois pas la première fois qu'il tenait ces propos. Il lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable quand il était encore sous l'effet de la drogue.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites, enchaîna alors Dean en souriant tristement. Je sais bien ce que cette réponse peut vous pousser à penser. Je ne suis jamais seul. Je suis toujours entouré … par mes proches … par les gens avec qui je travaille. Mais la plupart du temps, je me sens seul. Peu importe qu'il y ait du monde avec moi, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me voient pas. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne me comprennent pas. Et je me sens seul. J'ai peur … j'ai peur que cela ne fasse que s'aggraver avec le temps. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de vieillir sans personne à mes côtés et de mourir seul dans mon lit … je crois … non je sais que c'est ma plus grande peur.

Castiel comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi son client était resté aussi longtemps avec un homme qu'il n'aimait plus vraiment. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il préférait être avec quelqu'un et mentir sur ses sentiments que continuer sa route sans personne. C'était une peur commune à bien des gens. Castiel lui même se demandait parfois s'il ne vieillirait pas seul. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'effrayait vraiment. Il l'avait accepté. Mais il pouvait comprendre ce que Dean ressentait.

\- Je suis sûr que vous finirez par trouver quelqu'un … et en attendant, vous avez votre frère et vos amis. Vous n'êtes pas seul.

Dean hocha la tête mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Castiel se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait une chance de le lui faire croire. Il était toutefois prêt à essayer. Il voulait voir le jeune acteur sourire à nouveau.

\- Et vous ? Vous … vous n'avez jamais peur de finir seul ? Je veux dire … vous avez peut être quelqu'un dans votre vie et dans ce cas, ma question est stupide mais … vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Je suppose que je dépasse les bornes.

Castiel ne devait pas répondre. Il ne devait pas donner d'informations personnelles le concernant. Il ne devait surtout pas parler de sa vie privée. Dean n'en faisait pas partie. Et il était dangereux de s'ouvrir à lui. C'était contre l'éthique et toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises depuis qu'il faisait ce métier. Mais il avait envie de répondre. Principalement pour montrer à son client qu'il voulait faire un pas dans sa direction.

\- Je n'ai personne … je n'ai jamais vraiment … à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été en couple. J'ai connu des hommes mais aucun qui n'ait vraiment compté. Ce n'est pas facile avec mon métier. Je prends des risques au quotidien et je ne veux pas faire peser ce poids sur quelqu'un. C'est plus simple si je suis seul. Si je m'interdis de m'attacher. Mais bien sûr … j'aime l'idée de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie et de vieillir à ses côtés. Peut être plus tard … peut être quand je serais trop vieux pour ce travail.

Dean retira alors ses bras de ses jambes et attrapa à son tour la main de Castiel. Ce geste surprit considérablement le garde du corps. Il aurait du refuser. Il aurait du reculer. Mais il en avait envie. Et cela semblait presque naturel après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient confiés.

\- Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un. Je veux dire … vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et vous êtes plutôt séduisant.

Castiel avait envie de demander à son client de préciser ce qu'il entendait par là. De lui demander s'il lui plaisait vraiment. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il laissa donc les propos du jeune acteur s'imprégner dans son cerveau sans demander de précisions.

\- Vous avez des regrets Castiel ? Des choses que vous auriez préférées faire différemment ? Ou ne pas avoir faites du tout ?

Dean semblait déterminé à en apprendre plus sur lui. Il semblait prêt à l'accepter dans sa vie. Mais il avait besoin d'avoir plus d'informations. Il ne laissait personne s'approcher de lui s'il n'en savait pas suffisamment. Il ne s'entourait que de gens qui lui étaient proches. Castiel devait lui donner ce qu'il voulait pour avoir une chance que les choses fonctionnent.

\- Quelques uns oui … comme tout le monde je suppose. Je regrette de vous avoir bousculé notamment. Je regrette de vous avoir hurlé dessus également.

\- Je le méritais, assura Dean en regardant à nouveau leurs mains.

Castiel était content de voir que le jeune acteur acceptait sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Cela allait leur permettre d'avancer dans la bonne direction.

\- Peu importe ce que vous aviez fait, j'aurais du rester maitre de mes émotions. Je n'aurais pas du laisser tout ceci m'atteindre. Je sais que je vous ai fait peur.

\- Vous êtes humain Castiel et il est normal de perdre son calme quand on est attaqué. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je ne vais pas vous mentir … vous m'avez effectivement fait peur mais … c'est fini. C'est oublié. Je préfère qu'on aille de l'avant et qu'on tire un trait sur tout ça.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel avait besoin d'entendre pour être enfin sûr qu'il devait rester auprès de son client. La preuve définitive que les choses avaient changé. Il poussa un long soupire de soulagement avant d'hocher la tête. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Il préférait garder le silence.

Dean ne dit rien non plus et le silence s'installa finalement entre eux. Après de longues minutes à regarder le jeune acteur sans bouger, Castiel décida de reprendre la parole. Il n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise mais il voulait entendre son client se confier à nouveau. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez des regrets ?

Dean ricana une seconde avant de lever les yeux au plafond et de soupirer longuement à son tour. Castiel sut à cet instant précis qu'il n'en dirait pas beaucoup plus sur le sujet. Que c'était sensible et qu'il n'était pas prêt à se confier totalement pour le moment.

\- Plus que je ne le voudrais … j'ai pris quelques mauvaises décisions par le passé. Et j'en ai subi les conséquences. Je les subis toujours d'une certaine manière.

Il y avait quelque chose de sérieux derrière ses propos. Une blessure que le jeune acteur continuait de soigner encore aujourd'hui. Elle expliquait probablement son comportement et sa méfiance. Dean avait vécu quelque chose qui le suivait toujours. Castiel avait envie de savoir quoi. Il avait envie d'obtenir le nom de la personne qui l'avait manifestement fait souffrir. Mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien pour le moment. C'était trop tôt.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais ne pas … je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. C'est juste … c'est encore trop … présent.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt. Il n'insisterait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et il était presque sûr que Dean n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Que même Sam ne le savait pas. Il était honoré que le jeune acteur ait abordé le sujet avec lui. Il se sentait vraiment spécial à cet instant précis.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là, vous savez. Je suis … je suis soulagé, confia alors Dean en posant sa deuxième main sur celle de Castiel.

Le garde du corps sentit alors un frisson lui remonter le bras et secouer tout son corps. Il aurait préféré ne pas réagir aussi fortement à ce simple contact. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Je refusais d'admettre que je puisse être en danger … je pensais que je n'avais pas le droit d'être … inquiet pour ma sécurité. Mon père m'a souvent dit que les hommes ne devaient pas avoir peur. Mais après hier, j'ai compris … j'ai compris que j'avais besoin d'aide. Et je pense sincèrement que vous êtes la personne idéale pour cela.

Castiel fut flatté par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait jamais pensé en obtenir autant de la part du jeune acteur. Il regretterait toujours d'avoir manqué de vigilance et de l'avoir laissé se mettre en danger. Mais il en était ressorti quelque chose de positif. Et en cela au moins, cette expérience avait eu du bon.

\- Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec vous jusque là mais je peux vous garantir que les choses vont changer. A partir de maintenant, je serais plus conciliant. Et … enfin … juste … merci d'avoir tenu bon.

\- Merci à vous de me faire confiance.

Dean lui serra alors les mains une seconde avant de les relâcher. Il étendit ensuite ses bras au dessus de sa tête pendant quelques instants avant de les laisser retomber le long de son corps. Il semblait un peu mieux qu'à l'arrivée de Castiel. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui assombrissait son regard. Le garde du corps aurait aimé être capable de le faire disparaître. Mais il supposait que ce n'était pas là son rôle. Il prit une grande inspiration, conscient qu'ils venaient de vivre un moment important. Il était temps d'alléger un peu la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. De dire quelque chose de moins sérieux pour soulager son client.

\- Alors vous ne pensez plus que je suis une sorte de robot froid et insensible ?

Dean éclata alors de rire et Castiel apprécia ce son plus qu'il n'aurait du. Il voulait entendre Dean rire toute la journée. Il voulait le voir sourire et heureux. Et cela en disait une nouvelle fois long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune acteur.

\- Non, j'ai changé d'avis sur ce point. Même si je dois vous avouer que votre façon de fixer les gens sans cligner des yeux continue de me surprendre … j'ai eu la preuve que vous étiez humain hier. Et honnêtement … j'aime nettement plus le Castiel qui s'emporte que celui qui ne dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

\- Et moi j'aime nettement plus le Dean qui sourit que celui qui cherche à me faire fuir.

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir et il ne réalisa la portée de ses propos que lorsque le jeune acteur le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Et il s'en voulut d'avoir parler sans réfléchir. Parce qu'il était évident que ce qu'il venait de dire avait éveillé quelque chose chez son client. Il déglutit avec peine et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Dean lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Castiel, je … est-ce que vous … on ne peut pas …

Dean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était évident qu'il ne parlait que pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer entre eux. Il était conscient que les propos de son garde du corps avaient une signification particulière. Castiel leva ses deux mains dans sa direction pour le faire taire.

\- Non, je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là. Je cherchais juste … je voulais plaisanter. Mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. A vrai dire, je ne devrais même pas essayer. Il est évident que ça ne me réussit pas !

Dean ferma alors la bouche et détourna les yeux. Il était évident qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Castiel. Il avait compris que le garde du corps ressentait quelque chose pour lui qui n'avait pas sa place dans leur relation professionnelle. Il était mal à l'aise. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne le pousserait pas à se renfermer sur lui même à nouveau. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Dean, je vous assure que je ne cherchais pas à vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas très doué pour … à vrai dire, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler ainsi avec mes clients. Je me suis laissé emporter et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Il pria ensuite pour que le jeune acteur ne lui en tienne pas rigueur. Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant un instant. Mais il fut soulagé quand Dean se tourna à nouveau dans sa direction avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête durant ces quelques secondes mais de toute évidence, les choses s'étaient arrangées d'elles mêmes.

\- Je sais Castiel. Je sais. C'est … je crois que je suis fatigué. Je devrais probablement aller me coucher. Et vous aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin d'un garde du corps en forme.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Son client n'allait pas le repousser à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait visiblement choisi d'ignorer ce que ses propos trahissaient. Tout allait bien entre eux. Mais le garde du corps allait devoir faire attention à présent. Cela ne devait surtout pas se reproduire.

\- Je suppose que vous avez raison. Il est tard de toute façon.

Castiel se leva finalement du canapé et regarda Dean en faire de même. Le jeune acteur jeta ensuite la couverture sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il portait un pantalon de survêtement trop grand pour lui et qui reposait bas sur ses hanches. Son tee shirt, quant à lui, était trop petit d'au moins deux tailles. Castiel pouvait entrapercevoir l'élastique du caleçon du jeune acteur et un petit morceau de la peau de son ventre. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

\- Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous parler … je veux vraiment que ça fonctionne entre nous, avoua Dean en s'étirant à nouveau.

La tentation était trop grande et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder son client quand il le fit. Son tee shirt remonta considérablement sur son torse et le garde du corps observa une seconde la peau pâle de son ventre. Il l'avait déjà vu nu mais bizarrement, le voir ainsi était plus fort encore. Il sentit son corps réagir aussitôt et il se racla la gorge en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ca m'a fait plaisir aussi. Bien … je … je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit Dean.

\- Bonne nuit Cas … je peux vous appeler Cas hein ? Castiel est … c'est trop long.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait bien l'appeler comme il le voulait. Ou qu'il aimait terriblement entendre ce surnom dans sa bouche. Mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite.

Il adressa ensuite un petit signe de la main à son client et tourna les talons. Il sortit rapidement du bureau et reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Il était encore un peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Par la façon dont Dean s'était ouvert à lui et avait accepté de se montrer vulnérable. De laisser tomber sa carapace. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette du jeune acteur. Et si c'était une bonne chose pour leur relation, ça n'en était pas une pour le garde du corps. Parce qu'il avait été totalement bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Et charmé par ce que Dean avait dévoilé. Il aurait été facile de tomber amoureux de son client dans ces circonstances. Castiel ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller. Il était grand temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main. Il avait remporté une victoire et il ne comptait par s'arrêter en aussi bon chemin. Peu importait qu'il doive nier l'évidence pour y parvenir. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il le ferait.


	12. Nouvelles menaces

**Bonjour,**

 **Après une nuit écourtée en raison des Oscar (enfin un Oscar pour Leonardo Di Caprio ! Il était plus que temps), je vous poste ce 12ème chapitre. J'avoue: je suis un peu épuisée. Donc si vous constatez des fautes, ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, Dean se confie à nouveau à Castiel et ils se rapprochent un peu plus encore.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Broken de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 12 : Nouvelles menaces**

 _« Un homme qui veut en tuer un autre ne le menace pas, et quand il le fait, c'est qu'il ne veut pas le tuer »_

 _Albert Sanchez Pinol_

Les choses allaient bien mieux entre Dean et Castiel. Elles s'étaient arrangées d'elles même après leur conversation et les confessions du jeune acteur. Rien n'était parfait mais les deux hommes s'entendaient à présent.

Dean n'ignorait plus Castiel. Il ne cherchait plus non plus à le chasser en permanence. Il semblait avoir accepté sa présence. Accepté également le fait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Ce n'était probablement pas facile pour lui. Mais il ne se plaignait plus constamment d'avoir à être suivi.

Castiel pouvait à présent faire son travail correctement. Il veillait sur Dean à chaque fois que le jeune acteur quittait la maison. Il passait également du temps avec lui quand il était chez lui. Il continuait à faire des rondes régulières autour de la propriété. Il harcelait constamment ses contacts pour obtenir des informations sur Gadriel. Il se sentait utile à nouveau. En accord avec la mission qu'il devait remplir. Il se sentait efficace.

Bien sûr, Dean n'était pas pour autant devenu un client comme les autres. Bien au contraire. Castiel n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'ignorait pas non plus les regards que le jeune acteur lui lançait parfois, quand il pensait que Castiel ne le voyait pas. Il était au courant de son attirance pour lui et ne cherchait plus à nier qu'elle était réciproque. Ils avaient vaguement abordé le sujet. Et ils étaient d'accord sur un point. Il ne pouvait rien se passer entre eux. Pas tant que Castiel serait son garde du corps.

Cette situation aurait pu compliquer les choses. La frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire aurait pu être un frein à leur entente. Mais ce n'était heureusement pas le cas.

Elle avait au contraire permis d'apaiser la tension qui régnait entre eux. Castiel était heureux et soulagé de voir Dean sourire plus souvent. Il était fier également d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Les choses auraient sans doute pu être plus simples. Mais elles étaient parfaites telles qu'elles étaient et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Castiel redoutait toutefois le moment où Dean devrait quitter la ville pour commencer à tourner à l'extérieur. La date approchait à grands pas et il avait encore des choses à prévoir. Il avait envoyé Charlie, une collègue, faire des repérages sur place. Elle lui avait fourni le plan de l'hôtel où le jeune acteur serait logé. Elle avait également fait des recherches sur tout le personnel de l'établissement. Il commençait à en savoir suffisamment pour se sentir un peu soulagé. Mais il n'aimait tout de même pas l'idée de se trouver dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentait plus vulnérable sans ses repères.

Dean n'abandonnerait toutefois pas l'idée. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait combien le film qu'il tournait comptait à ses yeux. Il était totalement investi dans le projet et n'avait aucunement l'intention de tout laisser tomber. De surcroît, il n'avait plus reçu de lettre de menace depuis un moment maintenant. Et depuis l'arrivée de Castiel, son harceleur était devenu totalement silencieux. C'était une bonne chose. Mais Castiel savait que cela ne durerait pas. L'homme finirait par en avoir assez d'attendre. Et avec la frustration accumulée par ses mois d'inaction, il serait capable du pire sans doute. Il irait probablement plus loin que quelques mots de menace.

Gabriel lui avait dit, au tout début de leur collaboration, que les hommes qui menaçaient les autres le faisaient uniquement parce qu'ils voulaient leur faire peur. Qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de tuer leur cible. C'était logique. Si on voulait ôter la vie de quelqu'un en mesure de se payer un service de sécurité de qualité, on ne le prévenait pas de nos intentions. Mais Castiel avait fini par apprendre combien certains individus étaient tordus. Ils cherchaient avant tout la publicité que leurs actes leur apportaient. Ils ne voulaient pas réellement tuer leur cible. Ils voulaient qu'on les voit tenter de le faire. Dean était en danger et il n'avait pas l'intention de sous estimer son adversaire. Pas tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur lui.

Le tournage avait repris quelques jours après leur discussion à cœur ouvert. Dean avait accepté de se reposer avant de retourner travailler. Il avait repris des forces et semblait plus déterminé que jamais à présent.

Castiel avait fini par tisser des liens avec les membres de l'équipe de tournage. Il avait appris à apprécier Meg notamment. La jeune femme était drôle et intelligente. Elle lui tenait souvent compagnie quand Dean était occupé avec le réalisateur.

Ils s'étaient installés dans une routine qui leur convenait parfaitement. Castiel n'avait pas baissé sa garde pour autant. Il savait qu'au premier signe de faiblesse de sa part, l'homme qui harcelait Dean passerait aussitôt à l'action. Il devait rester visible et sur ses gardes. Il était important que cet homme sache qu'il ne le sous estimait pas.

Quand ils n'étaient pas sur le plateau, Dean répétait chez lui avec Jo. Il voulait perfectionner son jeu et être fidèle au personnage qu'il incarnait. Il passait parfois des heures à répéter la même phrase pour trouver le bon ton et les bonnes expressions. Il lui avait inventé un passé au delà du scénario. Une histoire. Des cicatrices et des moments heureux. Il en avait besoin pour le comprendre et se l'approprier. Castiel était fasciné à chaque fois qu'il le voyait répéter. Il devenait quelqu'un d'autre quand il jouait cet homme. Il s'effaçait derrière son personnage jusqu'à devenir méconnaissable. Castiel comprenait à présent parfaitement ce qui faisait de lui un acteur reconnu. Il était incroyable.

Malgré leur nouvelle entente, il y avait tout de même des moments gênants entre eux. Le plus remarquable fut le jour où Benny rendit visite à Dean. Castiel avait insisté pour être là. Il ne pensait plus que l'ex de son client était impliqué dans ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il refusait tout de même de les laisser seul. Il avait la très nette sensation que Benny avait toujours envie de Dean. Et il était presque sûr qu'il leur arrivait de coucher ensemble à nouveau quand ils étaient seuls. Il était jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Et quand Benny repartit finalement, visiblement frustré, Dean demanda des explications à Castiel. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait le droit de voir son ex. Qu'il avait le droit de coucher avec qui il avait envie de coucher. Castiel le laissa râler avant de lui dire que Benny n'avait rien à lui apporter. Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de finir sa vie seul qu'il devait accepter d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait plus. Dean s'était alors emporté. Il avait quitté la pièce en colère et Castiel l'avait laissé faire. Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune acteur était venu s'excuser et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Non rien n'était parfait entre eux mais les choses avançaient dans le bon sens. Et comme à chaque fois que la situation était calme, quelque chose vint se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Castiel était levé depuis à peine une heure quand il trouva Dean seul dans la cuisine, un café oublié dans une main et un bout de papier dans l'autre. Il le parcourait des yeux et semblait inquiet. Castiel avait appris à lire les expressions de son visage. Et la façon dont il pinçait les lèvres et fronçait les sourcils était significative. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'était définitivement pas une bonne nouvelle.

Castiel ne l'interrogea toutefois pas d'emblée. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de lui soutirer des informations. Il était nettement préférable de le laisser faire le premier pas.

Le garde du corps se servit donc un café à la place et prit place à la table au centre de la cuisine. Dean ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Mais Castiel ne brisa pas pour autant le silence.

Il étudia à la place soigneusement le visage de son client en buvant son café. Dean finit par relever le nez de sa feuille de papier après de longues minutes. Il posa les yeux sur Castiel et le regarda, visiblement surpris de le trouver là.

\- Oh bonjour, souffla t-il finalement.

Castiel lui sourit en reposant sa tasse de café sur la table.

\- Bonjour Dean.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille de papier que le jeune acteur serrait dans sa main mais ne posa aucune question. Il savait que Dean finirait par lui dire ce dont il s'agissait. Il lui suffisait d'être un peu patient.

Le jeune acteur resta à nouveau silencieux durant quelques secondes. Puis il se racla la gorge et vint s'asseoir en face de Castiel.

\- J'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre, confia t-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

Castiel sentit aussitôt ses muscles se tendre alors que son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il savait que l'homme qui harcelait son client finirait à nouveau par se manifester. Il avait toutefois penser qu'il se montrerait. Pas qu'il écrirait une nouvelle lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit ?

Dean haussa les épaules en posant le papier sur la table entre eux. Castiel ne le prit pas pour autant. Il préféra que son client lui explique.

\- Rien de très neuf. Je sais ce que tu es, je sais ce que tu veux et je vais te tuer. Les trucs habituels quoi.

Dean avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Castiel lisait sur son visage la peur que cette lettre avait fait naître chez lui. Il n'avait rien reçu depuis un moment et il avait probablement oublié le danger qui pesait sur lui. C'était une piqure de rappel qu'ils devaient absolument prendre au sérieux.

\- Dean, s'il vous plait, lança t-il alors.

Il avait besoin que son client lui dise clairement ce que la lettre contenait. Il savait que le jeune acteur était terrifié. Que la plaisanterie et l'ironie étaient des mécanismes de défense. Mais il devait affronter les choses pour pouvoir prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la menace. Il était important qu'il comprenne.

\- Ok, ok, je … c'est juste … il parle de vous. Dans la lettre, il parle de vous.

Castiel avait déjà été menacé lui même. Bien souvent, quand il acceptait de protéger quelqu'un, il devenait la cible des personnes qui lui voulaient du mal. Il était un obstacle entre eux et ses clients. Il y était habitué. Et cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Il se doutait que le harceleur du jeune acteur finirait par s'attaquer à lui. Il était prêt à l'affronter.

\- Il explique qu'il vous a vu veiller sur moi et il dit … que vous ne pourrez rien faire quand il aura choisi de passer à l'acte. Que vous ne serez plus là pour me protéger. Je suppose que cela signifie qu'il prévoit de vous tuer hein ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton de son client. D'ordinaire, les gens se fichaient de le savoir lui aussi en danger. Ils étaient focalisés sur la menace qui pesait sur eux et ne se souciaient pas de lui. Ils le voyaient comme une barrière contre le mal. Qu'il soit blessé ou tué n'avait aucune importance du moment qu'eux étaient en vie. Ils l'auraient jeté en travers du chemin de leur adversaire sans hésiter si cela leur avait offert l'opportunité de s'enfuir. Et cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Cela faisait parti de son métier. Mais Dean semblait plus déstabilisé encore par les menaces proférées à son encontre que celles qui étaient dirigées directement contre lui. C'était touchant. Mais c'était également stupide.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire Dean. Je sais que je représente un obstacle pour lui. Je suis suffisamment entraîné pour savoir comment me défendre. L'important, ici, c'est vous.

Dean ne semblait définitivement pas de cet avis. Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre la lettre et de l'agiter sous le nez de Castiel.

\- Il veut vous tuer à cause de moi. Il écrit que … que tout sera de ma faute et que je ferais mieux de vous laisser partir. Qu'il ne vous fera rien si je vous renvoie. Et … je ne veux pas être responsable de votre mort !

\- Dean, lâcha alors Castiel, à la fois touché et furieux de la réaction de son client.

Le jeune acteur devait absolument comprendre qu'il avait choisi ce métier en connaissance de cause. Qu'il n'avait pas peur. Que rien ne serait de sa faute. Ce n'était pas Dean qui lui faisait prendre des risques. C'était son métier. La situation n'aurait pas été différente avec un autre client.

\- Non, je refuse qu'il vous fasse du mal … pas à cause de moi, c'est … je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me veut autant de mal vous savez. Je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal dans ma vie … des erreurs oui mais jamais rien de … et maintenant, j'entraîne tous mes proches dans mon sillon. Et je leur fais courir des risques à tous … je vous en ai fait courir à vous.

Castiel était touché de voir que Dean l'incluait dans ses « proches ». Mais il ne devait surtout pas voir les choses sous cet angle. C'était exactement ce que son harceleur espérait. Il voulait le pousser à se séparer de Castiel. Pour pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement.

\- Dean, écoutez moi.

Quand le jeune acteur refusa de croiser son regard, Castiel lui attrapa la main qui tenait la lettre et la plaqua sur la table entre eux. Dean laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mais posa enfin son regard sur celui de son garde du corps. Il semblait toujours aussi terrifié. Mais il était également en colère à présent.

\- Dean, je ne laisserais rien vous arriver et je ne laisserais pas ce type toucher à vos amis. Je peux vous garantir que je veillerais sur vous tous.

\- Mais qui veillera sur vous ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune acteur en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Personne, avant, n'avait réellement pris le temps de se soucier de lui. Mis à part Gabriel bien sûr. Mais il n'était jamais sur le terrain avec lui.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. Je vous l'ai dit, assura t-il.

Il était convaincu que cet homme ne tenterait rien contre lui. Il n'était pas stupide au point de s'attaquer au seul homme dans l'entourage de Dean qui était parfaitement capable de le stopper. Il attendrait que Castiel baisse sa garde pour s'en prendre au jeune acteur. Le fait qu'il l'évoque dans sa lettre signifiait qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser de lui sans avoir à l'affronter. Ce qui prouvait qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Mais Dean ne semblait pas le voir de cet œil. C'était compréhensible. Il n'avait pas l'expérience de Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me menace. Croyez moi, je sais parfaitement comment aborder ce type de situations. Je suis entraîné pour ça. Je ne vais pas laisser ce type me faire peur. Et vous devez en faire de même. Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche. Il sait qu'il ne peut rien contre moi. Et qu'il ne peut rien contre vous tant que je suis là. Il veut vous pousser à vous débarrasser de moi. Ne le laissez pas faire.

Dean ne semblait toujours pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien. Il avait sans doute besoin d'analyser ce que Castiel venait de dire avant de reprendre la parole. Le garde du corps lui lâcha alors la main et croisa ses bras sur son torse. C'était un moment important. Il avait besoin que son client soit de son côté. Qu'il lui fasse confiance pour de bon.

\- Je ne veux pas … souffla finalement Dean avant de s'interrompre.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge avant de lever les yeux au plafond et de soupirer longuement.

\- Je ne veux pas le laisser gagner mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, assura Castiel sans bouger.

Dean se leva alors de sa chaise brutalement, la faisant basculer en arrière au passage. Il donna ensuite un coup dans le pied de la table avant de tourner le dos à Castiel.

\- Arrêtez de répéter ça parce que vous n'en savez rien. Vous ne pouvez pas me le promettre et je … j'en ai assez de vous voir aussi calme. Vous ne semblez pas réaliser ce qui arrive !

Castiel avait envie de lui que c'était tout le contraire. Qu'il était bien plus lucide sur la situation que son client. Qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. La réaction qu'il devait avoir face à ces menaces. Mais il savait qu'en le disant, il ne ferait que l'énerver un peu plus encore. Il commençait à bien connaître le jeune acteur. Et il savait parfaitement quand il était préférable de rester silencieux.

\- Vous vous croyez plus fort que lui mais vous ne pouvez pas être sûr de l'être et je suis … je suis terrifié parce que je … je commence à m'attacher à vous et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je ne peux pas vous perdre.

Ils s'aventuraient sur un terrain glissant et Castiel le savait parfaitement. Mais Dean avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Même si ses propos étaient dangereux. Parce qu'ils alimentaient ce que le garde du corps ressentait aussi de son côté.

\- Je sais que c'est votre métier et je sais que vous en avez accepté les risques mais c'est … si vous veniez à mourir, ce serait de ma faute. Vous pouvez le niez autant que vous le souhaitez … c'est un fait. Et j'en ai assez de vous voir nier ce que je sais et … faire comme si tout ceci n'était pas grave. Parce que c'est grave Castiel.

Le garde du corps hocha finalement la tête puis se leva de sa chaise. Il contourna ensuite la table et vint se poster dans le dos de Dean. Il posa une main sur son épaule mais ne chercha pas à le faire se retourner. Il ne voulait surtout pas le braquer.

\- La situation est grave. Je le sais. Croyez moi, je ne sous estime pas notre adversaire. Mais je sais qu'il ne me sous estime pas non plus. Il ne tentera rien contre moi. Il veut que vous fassiez son travail pour lui.

Les muscles de Dean étaient totalement tendus sous sa main et Castiel avait envie de les masser jusqu'à les sentir se relaxer complètement. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un garde du corps devait faire pour son client. Il était important qu'il reste à sa place. Surtout dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin que vous ayez confiance en moi … confiance en le fait que j'ai déjà affronté des personnes qui me voulaient du mal et que je sais comment les en empêcher. S'il vous plait … Dean, s'il vous plait … ne le laissez pas vous atteindre.

Le jeune acteur poussa alors un nouveau long soupire avant de faire volte face lentement. Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur Castiel. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux brillants. Il avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. Ce qu'il avait lu dans cette lettre l'avait réellement bouleversé.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il me fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Castiel aurait aimé avoir la réponse à cette question. Ca n'aurait probablement pas changé grand chose à la situation mais cela aurait considérablement soulagé le jeune acteur. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait rien des motivations de son agresseur.

\- Je ne sais pas Dean. Probablement parce qu'il est fasciné par vous … parce qu'il veut être célèbre à son tour ou parce que vous avez dit quelque chose qui lui a déplu. Peut être que c'est un peu tout ça à la fois ou peut être que c'est autre chose.

Dean baissa alors les yeux et posa ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher du regard de Castiel. Il était au bord des larmes et le garde du corps ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir dans cet état. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais, une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à avoir pour un garde du corps. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté avant les règles qu'il s'était lui même imposé.

\- Vous ne devez surtout pas oublier que vous n'avez rien fait pour mériter cela. Personne ne devrait subir ce que vous subissez et personne n'a le droit de faire ce que cet homme fait. Vous n'êtes pas responsable et personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit.

Dean jura alors contre ses mains et Castiel lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour assimiler ses propos. Il avait déjà vu des clients s'en vouloir d'être la cible de personnes mal intentionnées. Il n'avait jamais cherché à les rassurer. Ils avaient leur proche pour ça. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Il ressentait le besoin d'apaiser la culpabilité évidente qu'il ressentait.

\- Dean, personne ne vous voit différemment parce qu'un salopard semble penser que vous méritez ces menaces. Vous êtes la victime dans cette histoire. Le seul coupable est ce type … le seul vous m'entendez ?

Le jeune acteur renifla une seconde contre ses mains et Castiel savait qu'il pleurait. Il n'était pas secoué par des sanglots bruyants. Mais il était prêt à parier que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Dans ses mains qu'il tenait toujours fermement appuyées contre son visage. Il était terrifié. Perdu et totalement détruit par la cruauté de l'homme qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre. Castiel savait combien il devait être difficile pour lui de recevoir des menaces alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait pour les mériter. Il ne les devait qu'à la personne qu'il était. Celle qu'il assumait devant les caméras. C'était contre lui que cet homme en avait. Pas contre quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Ou contre ses prises de position. C'était contre sa personne. Et c'était pire encore.

\- Dean, l'appela finalement Castiel.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir dans cet état plus longtemps. Peu importait que cela ne soit pas convenable en raison de son travail, il devait le réconforter. Le rassurer pour que les larmes cessent de couler. Il referma une main dans le cou du jeune acteur et l'attira doucement à lui. Il voulait lui laisser l'occasion de le repousser si toutefois il n'en avait pas envie. Mais Dean se laissa faire. Il vint coller son visage contre le torse du garde du corps et referma ses bras dans son dos. Castiel posa sa main libre à l'arrière de son crâne et ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne comprends pas Cas, répéta alors Dean.

Il avait à nouveau employé son surnom. Il semblait le faire à chaque fois qu'il était réellement vulnérable. Quand il était trop faible pour s'en empêcher. Castiel n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Bien au contraire. Il adorait cela.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Il faut juste accepter que cet homme est malade. Et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire … pourquoi moi à chaque fois.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. « A chaque fois ». Dean avait déjà vécu une situation similaire. Et il ne lui en avait pas parlé. C'était pourtant un élément important. Le jeune acteur avait évoqué une expérience douloureuse quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il n'en avait pas dit plus. Et Castiel avait depuis pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une histoire amoureuse qui s'était mal finie. Mais il avait la très nette sensation maintenant que c'était plus grave.

\- Comment ça à chaque fois ? Demanda t-il.

Il avait besoin de savoir. Il savait que Dean avait dit ça sans y penser et qu'il allait probablement le regretter. Mais il devait lui dire la vérité. Il était fort probable que cela ait un rapport avec ce qu'il vivait à présent.

\- Dean, est ce que vous avez déjà vécu quelque chose de similaire ? Demanda t-il alors.

Le jeune acteur ne semblait pas enclin à répondre. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. C'était trop important cette fois. Il voulait ménager son client mais il ne devait pas le faire au détriment de sa sécurité.

\- Dean, insista t-il.

S'il le devait, il forcerait le jeune acteur à reculer pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il était même prêt à le secouer jusqu'à obtenir les réponses dont il avait besoin. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête pour laisser encore un peu de temps à son client. Il en était à huit quand ce dernier se racla la gorge et attrapa son tee shirt dans son dos pour le serrer dans ses poings.

\- D'accord, d'accord, c'est juste … quand j'étais … au tout début de ma carrière, il y avait ce type qui voulait … il voulait sortir avec moi. J'ai dit non et il a … il ne l'a pas très bien pris. Il a commencé à raconter des mensonges sur moi à tous les directeurs de casting que je devais rencontrer. Il leur a dit que je couchais volontiers pour obtenir le rôle et que je … il a fini par se lasser et par m'oublier. Mais il a fait quelques dégâts … c'est … je ne comprends pas.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour être sûr que son client ne lui mentait pas. Ou qu'il ne gardait pas encore des informations importantes cachées. Mais Dean lui semblait sincère. De toute évidence, il lui avait tout dit. Castiel soupira longuement. Il doutait qu'il s'agisse du même homme. Il était presque sûr que celui qui le menaçait aujourd'hui le faisait en raison de son récent coming out. Mais Dean aurait du lui dire la vérité.

\- Quand j'ai réussi à effacer le mal qu'il avait fait, je n'avais plus confiance en qui que ce soit … et je me méfiais de tout le monde. Je refusais de penser qu'on pouvait s'intéresser à moi pour autre chose que le sexe … l'argent ou la célébrité. Et Benny … Benny a réussi à me faire changer d'avis. J'ai du apprendre à lui faire confiance et ça a été incroyablement long. Il a été patient.

Castiel voyait Benny d'un autre œil à présent. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas du être facile pour lui d'apprivoiser Dean. Il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de persévérance. Et il n'en avait finalement pas obtenu grand chose. Le jeune acteur n'avait jamais réussi à assumer publiquement leur relation. Il avait du rester dans l'ombre après avoir bataillé pour se faire une place dans la vie de Dean.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait un intérêt et … à vrai dire, j'en ai encore un peu honte. Même Sam n'est pas au courant et je lui dis tout pourtant.

Castiel était honoré que son client ait accepté de lui dire ces choses qu'il n'avait même pas confiées à son petit frère. Mais il ne devait surtout pas oublier que Dean avait pris un risque en omettant de lui en parler plus tôt.

\- Vous auriez du me le dire avant … ça aurait pu se retourner contre vous et m'empêcher de faire correctement mon travail.

Dean recula finalement le visage pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Il avait des larmes qui roulaient toujours sur les joues mais il semblait avoir repris le dessus. Le garde du corps fut surpris par sa force et ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement.

\- Mais je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit … de m'avoir fait suffisamment confiance pour me l'avouer.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de s'essuyer le visage avec ses mains. Il semblait aller un peu mieux. Mais son corps était toujours parcouru de tremblements. Et il était clairement épuisé. Cette lettre l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Il avait pourtant une longue journée devant lui. Castiel se demandait comment il allait réussir à tout mener de front dans son état.

\- Vous savez, certains disent que notre karma nous poursuit … que nos actes ont toujours des répercussions et qu'on finit toujours par payer pour toutes les choses qu'on a faites de travers dans notre vie et … je me dis que cette lettre est … peut être que c'est le seul moyen que le destin a trouvé pour me faire payer. Peut être que c'est sa façon de me punir parce que j'ai été injuste envers vous.

Castiel inclina la tête et étudia une seconde le visage de son client. Il semblait sérieux. Pourtant, pour le garde du corps, tout ceci était totalement stupide. Il ne croyait pas au destin. Pas plus qu'il ne croyait au karma d'ailleurs. Dean ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de croyant. Mais il était à bout de force. Et dans ces cas là, on se tournait vers ce qu'on trouvait. Même si ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Ou peut être que vous n'avez tout simplement pas de chance … je vous l'ai dit Dean. Rien … absolument rien n'est de votre faute. Si le karma existait, croyez moi, je serais le premier à le savoir. Je n'ai pas toujours été exemplaire dans ma vie. J'ai fait du mal à des gens et pourtant … ce n'est pas moi qu'on harcèle … ce n'est pas moi qu'on menace, expliqua t-il.

Ce n'était pas réellement vrai mais Castiel avait besoin de rassurer son client. Il n'avait jamais réellement fait de mal à qui que ce soit dans le passé. Il estimait avoir même mené une vie exemplaire. Mais Dean avait besoin d'entendre autre chose et le garde du corps était prêt à tout pour lui. Ce qui bien sûr était une preuve de plus de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais vous … les menaces à votre encontre sont plutôt claires dans cette lettre. Et puis je doute honnêtement que vous ayez réellement fait du mal à qui que ce soit par le passé. Vous m'avez tout l'air d'un vrai boyscout, répliqua finalement Dean en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Ses joues étaient sèches à présent. Ses yeux brillaient toujours mais il avait clairement repris le dessus. Il avait de nouveau la maitrise de ses émotions. Castiel préférait nettement le voir dans cet état.

\- Vous pouvez choisir de me croire ou non mais je peux vous garantir que je suis loin d'être parfait. Bien au contraire … j'ai couché avec des hommes que je n'ai jamais rappelés, lança t-il pour tenter de se justifier.

\- Je l'ai fait aussi … même si ça fait un moment que ça n'a pas été le cas, rétorqua Dean aussitôt.

Castiel sourit doucement alors que son client prenait peu à peu conscience de la signification de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le garde du corps ne put s'empêcher de cataloguer l'information quelque part dans son cerveau. Son client n'avait donc pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'aurait pas du trouver l'information intéressante ou excitante. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Je ne cherchais pas à dire que je … enfin … qui a besoin d'un homme quand on trouve des jouets parfaitement et … oh ok, je dois me taire hein ? Je … je vais me taire, bafouilla Dean qui cherchait visiblement à se justifier.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer en apprenant cette nouvelle information. Dean semblait être le genre d'hommes à avoir recours à des jouets sexuels. Et le garde du corps aurait vraiment tout donner pour les voir. Ou juste pour savoir desquels il disposait. Il était curieux et son corps semblait de son avis. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure une seconde suffisamment fort pour sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche avant de la relâcher et de reculer d'un pas. Il devait mettre de la distance entre Dean et lui. C'était plus raisonnable. Parce qu'il était à deux doigts de lui demander de lui montrer ses jouets. De lui montrer comment il les utilisait. Ou de lui décrire la dernière fois où il s'en était servi. Et ce n'était définitivement pas une conversation qu'il pouvait avoir avec un client.

\- Dites quelque chose s'il vous plait, supplia Dean qui avait les joues rouges à présent.

Castiel dut ravaler le « montrez moi les » qui semblait vouloir franchir le seuil de ses lèvres et attendit d'être totalement sûr que son cerveau était de nouveau aux manettes avant de parler.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait se tutoyer, lâcha t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Pas plus que ce n'était réellement convenable au vu de la nature de leur relation. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Et c'était toujours mieux que de supplier son client de le laisser le regarder la prochaine fois où il se masturberait.

\- Quoi ?

Castiel avait toujours vouvoyé ses clients. Et il avait insisté pour qu'on le vouvoie en retour. C'était le meilleur moyen de laisser de la distance entre lui et eux. De s'assurer que tout le monde restait à sa place. Mais il savait déjà que Dean n'était pas un client comme les autres. Il avait franchi toutes les limites avec lui et celle ci en particulier n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait se tutoyer. On a presque le même âge et je suis quasi sûr que nous serions tous les deux plus à l'aise si on cessait de se vouvoyer.

Dean hocha alors doucement la tête. Il avait toujours les sourcils froncés et semblait un peu perplexe quant à la requête de son garde du corps. Mais il n'avait pas refusé. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

\- Quant au reste, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu … ce qui est définitivement préférable pour nous deux il me semble.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau puis s'éloigna sensiblement de Castiel. Il s'approcha de la table de la cuisine et posa ses deux mains à plats dessus en se penchant légèrement en avant. Le garde du corps ignora comment cela lui donnait une vue plutôt directe sur ses fesses. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

\- Tu ne le laisseras pas me tuer hein ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait correctement entendu la question de son client. Il était occupé à observer son dos – et ses fesses – et n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il disait. De surcroît, le jeune acteur avait murmuré sa question d'une toute petite voix. Il hésita à lui demander de répéter mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à prononcer ces mots à nouveau. Pas quand ils avaient du être déjà difficile à dire la première fois.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas t'approcher. Il ne te fera pas de mal … il ne fera pas de mal à tes proches et … il ne me fera pas de mal à moi.

\- J'ai peur Castiel, lança alors Dean sans se retourner.

Le garde du corps savait qu'il était difficile pour son client d'admettre ainsi sa faiblesse. Mais cette nouvelle lettre semblait l'avoir fait changer d'avis. Il avait peut être pris conscience enfin de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Du sérieux de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Il était grand temps.

\- Je sais, assura Castiel après quelques secondes.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il vit Dean se tendre et il eut envie de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il se retint à la dernière seconde. Son client avait accepté une première étreinte mais il était presque sûr qu'il n'en accepterait pas de seconde.

\- J'ai la sensation que tout s'effondre autour de moi … comme à chaque fois que je … que je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir être heureux et c'est … je ne suis peut être pas fait pour l'être … heureux je veux dire. Parce qu'honnêtement, à chaque fois que quelque chose de bien m'arrive, presque aussitôt … tout s'effondre. Et c'est comme ça depuis que je suis gosse … depuis la mort de ma mère. Je suis fatigué de ne jamais pouvoir … de ne jamais pouvoir me reposer … d'être toujours sur mes gardes. Je me pose des questions et je ne savoure jamais rien totalement parce que je me demande quand cela cessera et quand … Castiel, je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je suis fatigué de me battre. Et cette lettre est … c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Castiel savait que ce qu'il avait lu avait bouleversé le jeune acteur. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que son mal être était aussi profond. Qu'il remontait à son enfance. Dean était un garçon blessé et dont les cicatrices ne parvenaient pas à guérir totalement. Il les camouflait la plupart du temps mais quand un nouveau coup dur venait s'ajouter aux précédents, ses blessures étaient à nues. Et il avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à les panser. Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir être cette personne. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- J'aimerais avoir les mots juste pour te réconforter Dean mais je doute qu'il en existe réellement. Et on ne se connait sans doute pas suffisamment pour que mes mots aient un quelconque impact. Ce que je peux te jurer en revanche, c'est que tu peux compter sur moi. Je ne suis peut être pas ton ami ou un membre de ta famille mais je suis là pour toi. Et tu peux tout me demander. Tu dois pouvoir te reposer sur moi et tu dois avoir confiance en moi.

Dean poussa un très long soupire avant de se redresser. Il ne se tourna pas, ne fit pas face à Castiel. Il n'était probablement pas encore prêt.

\- Je te fais confiance … je peux te jurer que je te fais confiance. Mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas … tu ne pourras pas être là à chaque seconde et … j'ai peur qu'il finisse par tromper ta vigilance et la mienne. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par trouver une opportunité de m'atteindre et je … je ne veux pas mourir Castiel. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je fais comme si tout cela ne m'effrayait pas parce que je refuse d'inquiéter Sam plus encore. Il a besoin que je sois fort pour lui. Il a besoin de moi mais à force de tout prendre sur moi pour le soulager, le poids qui repose sur mes épaules est … il est trop lourd.

Castiel posa finalement une main dans le dos de Dean. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à rester immobile derrière lui. Il devait réagir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

\- Alors laisse moi le porter un peu pour toi … juste pendant quelques jours … juste histoire que tu reprennes des forces.

Dean se tourna lentement pour lui faire face et Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. A vrai dire, il était prêt à tout pour son client.

\- Quant à la possibilité qu'il trompe ma vigilance, crois moi … ça n'est jamais arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais.

Dean hocha doucement la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui pour tenter d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. Mais son visage était étrangement fermé à cet instant précis.

\- Je peux tout te demander alors ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi c'est ça ? Demanda finalement le jeune acteur après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel n'aurait peut être pas du le dire aussi clairement. Mais il ne parvenait pas à garder la maîtrise sur les mots qui franchissaient le seuil de ses lèvres quand il était avec Dean. Il perdait tous ses moyens avec le jeune acteur. Et il était totalement perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Il espérait que cela ne se voyait pas trop. Il croisait les doigts pour que Dean ne l'ait pas compris.

\- N'importe quoi, confirma t-il finalement.

Dean se passa alors une main sur le visage en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre pendant une seconde. Il laissa ensuite retomber son bras le long de son corps et poussa un long soupire.

\- Est ce que tu accepterais de me prendre dans tes bras à nouveau ? Ca fait longtemps qu'un homme ne m'a pas … pas serré contre lui et je crois que j'en ai besoin. Je comprendrais que tu refuses bien sûr, c'est …

Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. C'était inutile. Parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de lui dire « non ». Il ne comptait pas le repousser. Il en avait au moins autant envie que lui. Dean laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand Castiel l'attira à lui brusquement. Mais il se laissa faire. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Castiel, ses lèvres effleurant la peau nue juste à la jonction entre sa nuque et son épaule. Il joignit à nouveau ses bras dans le dos du garde du corps. Ce dernier enfouit une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son client et posa la deuxième dans son cou. C'était peut être un peu trop intime. Sans doute bien plus que ce qu'il aurait du s'autoriser à faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la sensation du corps de Dean contre le sien. De son souffle contre la peau de son cou. De la chaleur qui émanait de lui et l'enveloppait peu à peu. A cet instant précis, il oublia tout le reste. Il oublia qu'il était le garde du corps du jeune acteur. Que ce dernier était son client. Que c'était contraire à la déontologie et au bon sens. Contraire à la raison. Parce qu'alors que Dean le serrait un peu plus fortement contre lui, il ressentait le besoin quasi physique de le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Le jeune homme dans ses bras était fragile. Il avait un genou à terre. Mais s'il lui en laissait l'opportunité, Castiel ferait en sorte de le relever. Et il ne laisserait plus jamais quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui faire de mal à nouveau.


	13. Agression

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 13ème chapitre. Dean est une nouvelle victime d'une attaque. Le pauvre ... tout le monde lui en veut !**

 **On approche du moment où Dean et Castiel ne pourront plus résister à leur attraction mutuelle ...**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de me soutenir.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Take me nowhere d'Offspring**

 **Chapitre 13 : Agression**

 _« Vous savez ce que ça peut provoquer la peur ? Il y en a que ça pousse à la lâcheté, d'autres à l'héroïsme »_

 _Louis Caron_

Castiel pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il en était même totalement sûr. Bien sûr Dean n'était pas de son avis. Et même si ses proches avaient tenté de l'en dissuader, il avait catégoriquement refusé de les écouter.

La soirée était prévue de longue date. Et elle était importante pour le jeune acteur. Il ne voulait surtout pas y renoncer. Castiel avait entendu ses arguments et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le contredire. Il pouvait voir l'enthousiasme chez son client. L'envie évidente de faire ce qu'il avait promis de faire.

Dean avait prêté son nom et sa célébrité à de nombreuses associations. Il avait tourné quelques spots publicitaires pour collecter des fonds. Il ne le faisait pas pour donner une bonne image de lui. Castiel savait que son engagement était sincère. Il militait pour les enfants, les animaux et l'environnement. Il ne comptait pas son temps et faisait son maximum pour servir ces causes.

Il donnait également de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. C'était en partie parce qu'il avait lui même connu la pauvreté. Il se sentait coupable aujourd'hui de ne plus être dans le besoin. Il avait besoin de partager ce qu'il avait avec ceux qui n'avaient pas la même chance que lui.

C'était pour cela que cette soirée était aussi importante pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il s'y rendrait malgré les conseils des gens autour de lui.

L'évènement devait avoir lieu dans une salle du centre ville. Il rassemblerait quelques personnes fortunés. Dean espérait leur soutirer un maximum d'argent. Les fonds seraient ensuite redistribués aux personnes qui n'avaient rien sous forme de nourriture, de vêtements et de fournitures scolaires.

Castiel admirait l'engagement de son client. Il le savait généreux. Mais cette soirée posait un problème pour sa sécurité. Le garde du corps savait qu'il y aurait énormément de monde. Et le public ferait le forcing pour voir le jeune acteur. Pour lui parler et prendre des photos avec lui. Cela faisait parti de son quotidien. Mais après la nouvelle lettre qu'il avait reçue, c'était le moment parfait pour que son agresseur passe à l'acte. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir surveiller tout le monde. Il avait hésité à demander du renfort à Gabriel. Mais il savait que Dean n'apprécierait pas son initiative. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance et ne pas lâcher son client des yeux.

Dean était actuellement en train de finir de se préparer. Pamela avait insisté pour qu'il choisisse la tenue idéale. Le jeune acteur aurait probablement préféré s'y rendre en jean et tee shirt. Mais sa conseillère en image ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il devait être parfait. Le but n'était pas de se promouvoir lui mais bien l'association. C'était toutefois un événement public et les journalistes seraient là. Dean ne devait pas l'oublier.

Castiel, quant à lui, avait opté pour un costume. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire tâche dans le décors et risquer de faire honte à son client. Ce n'était pas vraiment des vêtements de créateurs et il était presque sûr que tout le monde pourrait le voir. Mais ils lui allaient bien. Et il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Sam faisait les cent pas dans le salon, visiblement nerveux. Il était furieux à l'idée que son frère se rende à cette soirée. Furieux également de devoir y aller lui même. Il estimait que le risque était trop grand. Castiel était de son avis. Mais c'était Dean, une nouvelle fois, qui avait eu le dernier mot.

Le garde du corps savait que le frère de son client n'avait toujours pas réussi à effacer les souvenirs de la soirée où Dean avait manqué de se faire violer. Il était toujours sur les nerfs. Toujours en colère également. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Mais il aurait aimé qu'il réussisse à canaliser ses émotions. Qu'il soit un peu détendu. Le voir aussi agité le rendait lui même nerveux.

Sam ne semblait toutefois pas s'en soucier. Il continuait d'aller et venir devant le canapé, ses bras le long de son corps et les poings serrés. Il s'arrêtait parfois, marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis recommençait à marcher. Castiel ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui.

Il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet. Jo était assise dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux et se rongeait les ongles. Elle ne viendrait pas avec eux. C'était un soulagement pour Castiel. Il allait devoir veiller sur Dean et sur Sam. C'était déjà bien suffisant.

La jeune femme semblait partagée entre son envie de les accompagner malgré tout et celle d'attacher Dean dans un coin pour qu'il ne sorte pas. Castiel la savait capable d'avoir recours à de telles extrémités. Son côté protecteur était fort. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Dean.

Castiel était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit du bruit dans son dos. Il se tourna sur le canapé pour regarder qui entrait dans la pièce et sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer quand Dean apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il était à couper le souffle. C'était souvent le cas mais c'était plus flagrant encore quand il était habillé de la sorte. Pamela avait fait un travail incroyable. Son costume semblait avoir été cousu sur lui. Il était près du corps, cintré et parfaitement coupé pour le mettre totalement en valeur.

La veste et le pantalon étaient noirs. La chemise grise et la cravate verte. Elle faisait ressortir la couleur des yeux du jeune acteur. Le tissu semblait incroyablement doux et soyeux et Castiel avait envie de le toucher pour confirmer ses soupçons. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas. Surtout pas devant témoins.

Dean les regardait tous, visiblement agacé d'avoir eu à passer autant de temps à s'habiller. Castiel admira quant à lui la façon dont ses vêtements soulignaient les contours de sa silhouette et pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de le regarder. Il était presque sûr qu'il bavait. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne semblait faire attention à sa réaction. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le jeune acteur.

\- Dean, on devrait rester là. Ce n'est pas prudent, lança finalement Sam, mettant un terme au silence.

Il ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Mais Castiel savait que c'était inutile. Et de toute évidence, Dean était agacé de voir son frère insister à nouveau. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et soupira.

\- Sammy, on en a déjà parlé et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Il est important que j'y aille. Alors sois tu m'accompagnes, soit tu restes là. C'est à toi de voir. Mais dans tous les cas, moi, j'y vais.

Castiel détacha finalement ses yeux de son client. Il essuya sa bouche par précaution – elle était heureusement sèche – et épousseta son pantalon pendant quelques secondes.

\- Tu es prêt ?

La question de Dean lui fit relever la tête. Il regarda une seconde son client et hocha la tête. Il était presque sûr qu'il ferait tâche à côté du jeune acteur. Jamais avant cela n'avait été un problème pour lui. Il se fichait totalement de son apparence. Mais à présent, il était terrifié à l'idée de faire honte à son client.

\- C'est quand tu veux, répondit il alors.

Dean hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Pamela qui se tenait dans son dos. Castiel ne l'avait pas vue jusque là. De toute évidence, il avait été encore plus perturbé par l'apparence de son client qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le garde du corps laissa le jeune acteur parler avec sa conseillère en image et en profita pour contourner le canapé et le rejoindre. Il vérifia une dernière fois que son arme se trouvait bien dans son holster contre son torse puis ferma sa veste pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux, Dean le regardait. Et de prêt, il était encore plus séduisant que de loin. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés. Il s'était rasé et ses yeux semblaient briller. Castiel allait devoir faire un effort pour ne pas laisser tout cela l'affecter. Il devait rester vigilent. Et déshabiller son client du regard toute la soirée serait probablement contreproductif.

\- Sammy, tu viens ?

Le jeune agent grogna mais s'approcha à son tour. Castiel attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur puis se mit en route. Il sentit le parfum de Dean emplir ses narines quand il passa à côté de lui et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure aussitôt. C'était une odeur enivrante. Masculine et incroyable. Castiel ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire.

Il remonta le couloir, Dean et Sam sur les talons puis sortit de la maison. Bobby avait garé la voiture juste devant. Il avait choisi une des berlines noires que Dean détestait par dessus tout. Elle était immense avec des vitres teintées. Quiconque la voyait ne pouvait pas douter que son propriétaire était incroyablement riche. Castiel croyait se souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une Jaguar. Mais il n'y connaissait rien en voiture. Il savait que Dean aurait préféré un moyen de locomotion un peu moins extravagant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'il cherchait à se faire remarquer. Il n'aimait pas étaler son argent aux yeux de tous. Surtout pas quand il se rendait à une soirée caritative. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la Jaguar ou une limousine. Et la seconde option le révoltait plus encore.

Pour l'occasion, ils avaient engagé un chauffeur. Une nouvelle fois, Dean n'avait pas été très heureux. Il préférait conduire. Son frère avait toutefois insisté. Et il s'agissait là d'une des rares concessions que Dean avait acceptée de faire.

Sam prit finalement place devant à côté du chauffeur alors que Dean et Castiel s'installaient côte à côté à l'arrière. Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela se passait d'ordinaire. Le garde du corps voyageait rarement sur la même banquette que son client. Mais Sam ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il était trop en colère contre son frère pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et Castiel n'avait pas insisté.

Quand le véhicule démarra enfin, Dean déboutonna sa veste et en écarta les pans. Il tira ensuite sur sa cravate pour qu'elle ne lui serre plus le cou.

\- Je déteste ces vêtements, confia t-il à voix basse.

Castiel savait que son client préférait de loin être habillé de façon plus décontractée. Il n'aimait pas le côté restrictif des costumes. Il détestait également leur aspect formel. Peu importait que ces vêtements lui aillent à merveille. Il se fichait visiblement de l'image qu'il donnait.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, tu es très séduisant avec, assura Castiel en regardant la route défiler par la fenêtre à côté de lui.

Il entendit Dean grogner à nouveau mais il ne lui fit pas face. Son parfum lui emplissait à nouveau les narines et il avait du mal à l'ignorer. C'était extrêmement perturbant. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur sa mission.

\- Tu es très séduisant toi aussi, lança finalement Dean quand il eut fini de rouspéter.

Castiel ne dit rien en retour. Il aurait aimé que le compliment de son client n'ait aucun effet sur lui. Mais il avait fait accélérer le rythme de son cœur et déclencher un frisson qui lui avait remonté toute la colonne vertébrale.

« Concentre toi Castiel » pensa t-il en espérant que cela fonctionnerait.

Ils roulèrent durant quelques minutes en silence avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole à nouveau.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur, confia t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et tourna finalement le visage vers lui. Il fut surpris de voir que le jeune acteur avait les yeux sombres et les lèvres pincées.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il parce qu'il pouvait sentir que son client avait envie de parler.

C'était une des choses qui avait changées depuis que Dean avait été agressé. Il s'ouvrait plus facilement à Castiel. Il lui confiait des choses dont il ne parlait avec personne d'autre. C'était flatteur bien sûr. Mais cela poussait le garde du corps à se sentir important et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

\- Je vais là bas pour défendre une cause et rassembler des fonds pour des gens qui n'ont rien. Et je vais arriver dans une voiture dont le prix pourrait facilement nourrir des dizaines de familles pendant au moins une année entière. Et dans un costume qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se payer. Je suis un imposteur.

Castiel savait que Dean voulait être crédible dans son engagement. Et il avait honte d'avoir autant d'argent quand il s'apprêtait à en récolter pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas. Mais c'était justement sa puissance financière et sa célébrité qui aidaient l'association à engranger des fonds importants. Il était important qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

Si tu n'étais pas aussi puissant, tu ne pourrais rien faire pour eux Dean. Ils le savent. Personne na va t'en tenir rigueur. Et puis, même si tu renonçais à tout ça, cela ne leur offrirait pas une vie meilleure. Mais cela les priverait d'un atout majeur.

\- Mais je pourrais faire plus … j'aimerais faire plus. Je pourrais … je pourrais vendre cette voiture que je déteste et mettre aux enchères une partie de mes vêtements pour reverser les fonds à l'association. Je pourrais … j'aimerais juste pouvoir en faire plus.

Castiel savait que son client était sincère. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa logique mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le critiquer sur ce point. Il devait être difficile pour lui de regarder ces gens et de se rendre compte qu'il avait eu plus de chance qu'eux. Il n'avait pas volé sa réussite. Il avait travailler dur pour obtenir tout ce qu'il avait. Mais il aurait pu être à leur place. Il le savait. Et cela le faisait se sentir coupable.

\- Tu pourrais oui peut être … mais tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Une nouvelle fois, les gens t'en sont reconnaissants.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais Castiel.

Le garde du corps hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Je le sais.

Dean soupira alors puis regarda par la fenêtre à sa gauche. Sam leur annonça finalement qu'ils arrivaient bientôt. Le jeune acteur réajusta alors sa cravate puis reboutonna sa veste. Castiel détourna les yeux.

Quand il vit les premiers photographes et le public amassé derrière les cordons de sécurité, il prit une grande inspiration et prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer. La soirée était importante pour Dean mais Castiel n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Il avait un travail à faire et il était important qu'il soit parfait. Il observa les gens à l'extérieur. Il lui serait impossible d'identifier une menace avec autant de monde. Il espérait que Dean ne passerait pas trop de temps à l'extérieur. Il serait plus en sécurité une fois rentré.

Quand la voiture s'immobilisa, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son client puis sortit du véhicule. Il ne prêta pas attention aux photographes dont les flashs l'aveuglaient par moment. Il contourna la voiture puis ouvrit la portière pour laisser sortir Dean.

Il y avait énormément de monde autour d'eux et Castiel était inquiet. Quand le jeune acteur sortit à son tour, des jeunes femmes se mirent à crier son nom. Dean leur adressa un petit signe de la main et un large sourire. Il était totalement différent de l'homme qu'il avait été dans la voiture. Il était dans son personnage. Devant son public et les médias, il redevenait Dean Winchester l'acteur. C'était un changement fascinant à observer. Mais Castiel n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre à le regarder. Il resta à côté de lui, suffisamment proche pour pouvoir l'attraper si nécessaire ou se mettre entre lui et un potentiel agresseur. Dean s'approcha des gens devant lui qui se pressaient contre les cordons de sécurité. Il serra quelques mains, sourit sur plusieurs photos puis adressa quelques mots à ceux et celles qui étaient là pour le voir. Castiel resta à ses côtés durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il garda les yeux rivés sur les gens autour d'eux. Personne ne prêtait réellement attention à lui. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Sam finit par venir chercher son frère après de longues minutes. Dean s'excusa auprès de ses fans puis remonta doucement le tapis rouge qui menait à l'entrée de la salle où la soirée aurait lieu. Les photographes l'appelaient tous pour pouvoir prendre un cliché et Dean s'arrêta à de multiples reprises pour prendre la pose. Castiel ne le lâcha pas. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être en première page du journal à côté de son client mais il refusait de s'éloigner. Il devait pouvoir réagir dans la seconde si toutefois il y avait une quelconque menace.

Une fois devant l'entrée du bâtiment, un journaliste s'approcha de Dean avec un micro à la main. Castiel vit aussitôt un badge pendre autour de son cou. Cela signifiait qu'il avait été approuvé par le comité qui avait organisé la soirée. Castiel resta toutefois méfiant. Il savait bien que toutes les consignes de sécurité avaient été respectées. Mais il ne pouvait pas relâcher sa garde pour autant.

Le journaliste s'empressa d'interroger Dean sur le nouveau film qu'il tournait et Castiel sut aussitôt que la question avait agacé son client. Il était collé contre lui et tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus quand le journaliste aborda le sujet.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi. Je ne suis pas là pour faire la promotion de mon film non plus. Si vous voulez me poser des questions, interrogez moi sur l'association qui organise la soirée ou sur ce que les gens qui nous regardent peuvent faire pour nous aider. Sinon, je suis désolé mais je refuse de vous répondre.

Castiel sourit faiblement en entendant son client remballer ainsi le journaliste. Ce dernier ne sembla pas déstabilisé pour autant. Il devait probablement avoir l'habitude. Il fit ce que Dean lui demandait et lui posa ensuite des questions sur l'association que le jeune acteur représentait.

\- Je suis un privilégié et il me semble important d'utiliser ma notoriété pour aider ceux qui n'ont pas eu ma chance. J'en appelle donc à la générosité de toutes celles et de tous ceux qui vous regardent ce soir. Nous avons besoin d'argent. Nous avons besoin de bénévoles. Toute contribution est importante, quelle qu'en soit la forme. Il est totalement inacceptable qu'à notre époque des gens continuent de manquer de tout quand quelques autres concentrent à eux seuls la majorité des richesses. C'est pour ça que je suis là ce soir. Pour inviter ces gens à donner une partie de ce qu'ils ont à ceux qui n'ont rien.

Castiel se demanda si son client avait répété ce qu'il devait dire. Tout sonnait juste. Chaque mot semblait avoir été soigneusement choisi. C'était la réponse parfaite. Dean était impressionnant. Et en l'écoutant parler ainsi, en le regardant sourire aussi facilement, Castiel comprenait comment il avait pu devenir aussi célèbre. Il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer quand il se comportait ainsi.

Le garde du corps fut tiré de ses songes par des éclats de voix non loin d'eux. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit en se rapprochant un peu plus encore de Dean. Il posa sa main sur son bras afin de pouvoir l'emmener à l'écart dans la seconde si les choses tournaient mal.

A quelques mètres d'eux, deux hommes semblaient sur le point de se battre. Castiel regarda les membres du service de sécurité se précipiter dans leur direction. Il pouvait s'agir d'une diversion afin d'ouvrir la brèche pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. A côté d'eux, Sam semblait aussi tendu.

\- On rentre, souffla Castiel en direction de Dean.

Le jeune acteur ne protesta pas et se laissa guider à l'intérieur. Le journaliste l'appela inutilement pour obtenir quelques mots de plus. Mais Castiel se fichait qu'il soit frustré. Il devait mettre son client à l'abris.

Il y avait énormément de monde également dans le bâtiment. Tous étaient vêtus de costumes ou de robes hors de prix. Plusieurs tables avaient été installées au centre de la pièce. Il y avait un podium au fond. Un homme était devant le micro et semblait faire les derniers réglages. Castiel savait que Dean était sensé prendre la parole un peu plus tard. Il allait devoir le convaincre de le laisser l'accompagner sur scène. Il serait vulnérable une fois là haut. Et Castiel devait être à ses côtés.

Mais pour le moment, il devait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune menace dans la salle.

Dès leur entrée, un jeune homme se précipita vers eux. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres et semblait totalement excité par la présence de Dean dans la salle.

\- Monsieur Winchester, merci mille fois d'être venu, lança t-il en guise de salut quand il fut à leur hauteur.

Dean lui serra la main en souriant à son tour.

\- Appelez moi Dean s'il vous plait. Et je suis ravi d'être là.

Le jeune homme hocha frénétiquement la tête puis leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les conduisit jusqu'à une table juste devant la scène. Castiel aurait préféré qu'ils soient installés dans un coin. Contre un mur pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait approcher dans leur dos. Mais Dean était l'invité d'honneur et il devait être vu de tous.

\- Je vous ai installé ici avec votre frère. Je ne savait que vous seriez accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il semblait réellement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir manqué à son devoir d'hôte. Castiel se fichait de ne pas avoir de place réservée. Il pourrait parfaitement passer la soirée debout derrière Dean. Il n'était pas là en tant qu'invité mais uniquement pour veiller à la sécurité de son client. Peu importait qu'on lui serve ou non à manger. Il avait d'autres problèmes à gérer.

\- Monsieur Novak est chargé de ma sécurité, expliqua alors Dean d'une voix calme.

Castiel était surpris qu'il ne cherche pas à trouver une excuse pour justifier sa présence. De toute évidence, il avait enfin accepté que les gens sachent qu'il avait un garde du corps.

\- Je peux vous garantir que nos gardes sont entraînés pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici avec nous, répliqua le jeune homme, visiblement vexé.

Dean hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire. Il était vraiment doué pour mettre les gens à l'aise. Du moins quand il jouait ce rôle.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais j'ai récemment reçu quelques lettres inquiétantes et j'ai jugé bon d'engager Monsieur Novak afin d'assurer ma sécurité. Croyez moi, il s'agit uniquement d'une précaution. Je sais que tout se passera parfaitement bien ce soir.

Castiel regarda le jeune homme hocher la tête rapidement avant de se tourner vers la table et d'observer les chaises installées autour. Il sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune acteur.

\- Je vais demander à ce qu'on rajoute une chaise pour Monsieur Novak. Je reviens dans une minute.

Dean le laissa alors partir sans rien ajouter. Castiel continua d'observer autour d'eux pour se faire une idée précise de la disposition de la salle. Les lumières étaient tamisées et il y avait beaucoup trop de recoins sombres à son goût. Il serait incapable de tous les surveiller durant toute la soirée. Il allait donc devoir rester collé à Dean jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Il n'aurait pas du trouver cette idée aussi agréable.

Rapidement, des gens approchèrent de Dean pour lui parler. Le jeune acteur répondit à plusieurs questions, encouragea les invités à donner de l'argent et fit quelques plaisanteries adéquates. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette situation. Et pourtant, Castiel savait combien il détestait être ainsi au centre de l'attention. Il le faisait par nécessité. C'était intéressant à observer. Dean était un homme totalement différent quand il était chez lui, entouré de ses proches. Il redevenait lui même. Et si Castiel avait été fasciné par son apparence au début de la soirée, il réalisait à présent qu'il aimait bien plus l'homme que son client était quand il était chez lui. Le Dean qu'il avait sous les yeux sonnait faux. Ses sourires n'atteignaient pas ses yeux. Et son rire n'était pas aussi communicatif que celui qu'il avait quand il était lui même. Il savait que personne d'autre que lui et Sam ne le voyaient. Mais cela lui sautait aux yeux à présent.

La salle continua de se remplir au fil des minutes et quand on installa une chaise de plus à la table de Dean, le jeune acteur s'assit enfin. Castiel prit place à gauche alors que Sam s'asseyait à sa droite.

De la musique était à présent diffusée autour d'eux couvrant le bruit des conversations. Il y a quatre autres personnes à leur table. Castiel n'en connaissait aucune. Mais de toute évidence, Dean les avait déjà vus. Il discutait avec un couple en face de lui avec facilité. Sam, quant à lui, continuait de bouder sur sa chaise.

Les murmures se turent seulement quand un homme monta sur scène. Il était vêtu d'un smoking et était visiblement maquillé. Il s'approcha du micro et demanda l'attention de tout le monde.

Castiel ne l'écouta pas vraiment quand il prit la parole. Il préféra rester concentrer sur les gens autour d'eux, sur la salle où seuls des serveurs étaient encore debout. La décoration était sobre mais élégante. La nourriture qui s'empilait dans les assiettes qu'on commençait à servir semblait totalement décadente au vu de la cause que les gens étaient venus défendre.

Castiel n'avait pas faim. Il avait un nœud dans l'estomac et la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais il était sur ses gardes. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peu importait qu'il puisse voir les gardes à l'entrée de la salle, il était presque sûr qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Dean devait prendre la parole avant que les gens ne se mettent à manger. Plus les minutes passaient et plus Castiel redoutait ce moment. Il était inutile de tenter de dissuader le jeune acteur de prendre la parole. Il savait combien cela comptait pour lui. Il allait devoir faire avec.

Sur la scène, le présentateur finit par appeler Dean et par encourager les gens à l'applaudir. Le jeune acteur se leva alors de sa chaise et adressa un petit salut aux gens présents. Castiel se leva à son tour, déterminé à le suivre. Il lut la surprise sur le visage de certains invités mais il s'en contrefichait. Il ne laisserait personne l'empêcher de faire son travail.

Dean s'éloigna doucement de la table et Castiel lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Il était dans son dos, suffisamment proche de lui pour le faire se coucher au sol s'il se passait quoi que ce soit. Les applaudissements autour d'eux l'empêchaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il glissa une main sous sa veste par réflexe. Il se sentit mieux dès que ses doigts effleurèrent la crosse de son arme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule puis sur les côtés. Dean avançait toujours lentement, serrant les mains des gens assis à leurs tables entre eux et la scène. Ils étaient devant les escaliers quand une voix résonna dans leur dos.

\- Hé Monsieur Winchester !

Dean s'immobilisa immédiatement et Castiel fit aussitôt volte face. Un homme approchait dans leur direction. Il portait un costume et faisait visiblement parti des invités.

Castiel referma sa main autour de la crosse de son arme par sécurité alors que l'inconnu arrivait à leur hauteur.

\- Je voulais juste vous serrer la main, assura l'homme.

Castiel était entre lui et Dean et l'empêchait de l'atteindre. Il s'écarta légèrement quand Dean tendit la main à l'inconnu. Il ne le lâcha toutefois pas des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Et quand son client se remit finalement en route, il garda ses yeux rivés sur l'homme qui l'avait abordé. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Et Castiel avait envie de l'obliger à sortir. Il ne comprenait pas comment personne ne pouvait l'avoir empêché de quitter sa chaise. Mais les gens semblaient trop occupés à observer Dean et à l'applaudir bruyamment.

L'inconnu jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Castiel et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Castiel sentit aussitôt tous ses muscles se tendre. Il était évident que cet homme préparait quelque chose. Mais Dean s'était déjà éloigné et il montait sur scène. Castiel était partagé entre son envie de le suivre et celle de garder l'inconnu dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose clochait. Il pouvait le sentir. Mais alors que son client s'approchait du micro, il fut obligé de tourner le dos à l'inconnu pour le rejoindre.

Ce fut une erreur. Presque aussitôt, quelque chose s'abattit à l'arrière de son crâne et il tomba lourdement en avant. Il entendit des bruits de pas, un cri quelque part à sa droite puis le grincement des chaises dont les pieds étaient traînés sur le sol. Les gens paniquaient. Et Castiel savait que cela allait lui compliquer la tâche. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser Dean s'éloigner. Il aurait du écouter son instinct.

Quand ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, le garde du corps sentit une douleur se répercuter dans ses jambes. Il prit appui sur la scène devant lui et se releva le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait des gens qui courraient autour de lui. Castiel chercha aussitôt Dean du regard. Il le trouva sur la scène, statufié et visiblement terrifié. Le garde du corps comprit rapidement pourquoi. L'homme qui l'avait salué approchait de lui avec un couteau dans la main. Et il n'était pas seul. Il y avait deux autres types avec lui. Ils étaient armés également. Castiel ne les avait pas vus venir. Il avait été idiot.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer. Les gens autour de lui courraient dans toutes les directions et empêchaient clairement les gardes d'intervenir. Il y avait des cris et des bruits de pas. Castiel avait la tête qui tournait. Il était surpris que le coup ne l'ait pas assommé.

Le garde du corps sauta finalement sur scène le plus agilement possible malgré son état et se lança dans la direction de Dean. Un de deux hommes l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre son torse. Avant que Castiel ne puisse l'atteindre, il avait un couteau collé contre sa gorge. Le garde du corps s'immobilisa immédiatement.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune acteur, visiblement paniqué.

Il ne cherchait pas à se débattre. Ce qui était définitivement une bonne chose. Et la preuve qu'il avait conscience du danger qui pesait sur lui. Sam était sur scène également mais il ne bougeait pas. Derrière eux, les gens continuaient à courir.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon, c'est ton petit ami ? Demanda l'homme qui tenait le couteau sous la gorge du jeune acteur.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait tenter de sortir son arme. Mais il doutait d'avoir le temps de le faire avant que l'homme ne tranche la gorge de son client. Il risquait de le faire paniquer également et de le pousser à l'acte. Il devait tenter de lui parler. Il ne trouvait toutefois pas les mots appropriés.

\- Mon garde du corps, jeta Dean en serrant les poings.

Castiel dévisagea l'homme qui menaçait le jeune acteur. Il n'était pas vraiment grand mais il était musclé. Et il semblait déterminé. Il était donc extrêmement dangereux. Il devait agir intelligemment.

\- Et bien dis moi, tu aurais pu en choisir un plus efficace non ?

Castiel avait été effectivement en dessous de tout. Une nouvelle fois. Il se demandait comment il avait pu se comporter ainsi. Il était le meilleur. Il le savait. Mais il avait été pris de court. Il avait manqué de vigilance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur ces hommes pour juger de leur degré de dangerosité. Il avait une petite idée de leur motivation mais il voulait l'entendre dans leur bouche.

\- Ce qu'on veut ? Ce qu'on veut c'est faire passer un message. Hollywood n'a pas besoin d'être représenté par des pédales dans son genre, jeta un des autres hommes.

Castiel avait donc vu juste. Ces hommes s'en étaient pris à Dean parce qu'il était gay. Et ils voulaient que leur geste soit rendu public. Ce qui l'amenait à penser qu'ils étaient prêt à mourir s'il le fallait. La situation était plus grave encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux que des hommes qui n'avaient rien à perdre. Des hommes prêts mourir pour la cause qu'ils pensaient défendre.

\- Très bien, il me semble que votre message est passé, assura t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

L'homme qui menaçait Dean ricana une seconde et Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement froid et cruel dans le rire de cet homme. Dans ses yeux. Dans son attitude.

\- Il ne le sera pas tant qu'il respirera encore, répliqua t-il.

Castiel savait à présent qu'ils passeraient à l'acte. Ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Ils allaient tuer Dean. Et le garde du corps devait absolument les en empêcher. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit un nouveau petit pas en avant. Il devait agir rapidement mais également le plus discrètement possible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean en priant pour que le jeune acteur ne tente pas quelque chose de stupide. Il devait se savoir en sursis et cela conduisait souvent les gens à commettre une erreur. Il espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas le cas pour son client.

\- On parlera de nous partout quand on en aura fini. Et tout le monde finira par comprendre que ces gens là n'ont pas leur place dans cette ville !

Castiel tendit l'oreille et constata que les bruits avaient cessé derrière lui. Les gens étaient sans doute tous partis. Ou s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène. Dans tous les cas, cela lui offrait l'opportunité de se concentrer sur les trois hommes qui se trouvaient autour de son client.

\- Vous êtes malades, jura Dean entre ses dents.

Castiel ne comprit ce que son client avait en tête qu'au moment où il passait à l'acte. Il lui offrait une diversion. Il espérait accaparer l'attention des trois hommes pour lui laisser une chance de les arrêter. C'était stupide. C'était une erreur mais Castiel ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Dean jeta sa tête en arrière et toucha son assaillant en plein nez. Presque aussitôt, ce dernier relâcha le jeune acteur pour porter une main à son visage.

\- Couche toi ! Cria alors Castiel parce qu'il y avait encore deux hommes armés autour de lui.

Dean s'exécuta et se jeta au sol. Le garde du corps sortit alors son arme de son holster. Il vit un des deux hommes s'élancer en direction de Dean, son couteau brandi devant lui. Castiel n'hésita pas une seconde. Il tira une balle et fut satisfait de voir qu'elle l'avait atteint à l'épaule. Le bruit du coup de feu provoqua de nouveaux cris et les gens se remirent à courir. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas le temps de leur dire de cesser. Il courut en direction du troisième homme et se jeta sur lui sans hésiter. Il abattit son arme contre sa tempe puis roula sur le côté pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Il aurait probablement été touché par son couteau s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Le troisième homme semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Mais il ne tenta rien contre Dean et sauta de la scène pour prendre la fuite. Sam tenta de l'intercepter mais il le manqua de peu. L'homme s'éloigna rapidement. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir l'arrêter mais il devait avant tout s'occuper de son client.

Il se releva rapidement et se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Dean ? L'appela t-il.

\- Je vais bien, répondit le jeune acteur en se remettant sur ses genoux.

Il avait le visage pâle mais il n'était pas blessé. Castiel tourna alors le visage vers la salle. Il sourit quand il vit que l'homme qui avait agressé son client était à présent tenu par deux gardes qui faisaient facilement chacun le double de son poids.

\- Dean, bordel, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Sam était à genoux aussi à présent. Il regardait son frère avec attention, probablement pour se rassurer complètement.

\- Je vais bien, répéta le jeune acteur, un peu agacé.

Il avait la voix qui tremblait et Castiel savait que c'était en partie du au choc. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le remit debout difficilement. Dean s'appuya aussitôt sur lui.

\- Ok, je crois que je vais m'évanouir, constata le jeune acteur en grimaçant.

Castiel savait qu'il ne se l'autoriserait pas. Mais le simple fait qu'il le dise prouvait à quel point il avait été épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et le garde du corps savait que cela devait lui coûter de l'admettre. Sam se remit debout à son tour et effleura le cou de son frère du bout des doigts.

\- Tu saignes, déclara t-il alors d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel regarda l'endroit que Sam touchait et aperçut une petite coupure au niveau de la pomme d'Adam de son client. La plaie était superficielle et saignait à peine. Mais elle était la preuve qu'ils étaient passés proche de la catastrophe. Une nouvelle fois. Ils n'auraient probablement pas autant de chance la prochaine fois.

\- Oh mon Dieu Dean, oh mon Dieu … je … je vais appeler les secours. Je suis … je suis tellement désolé. Je vous avais promis que tout irait bien et je … mon Dieu.

Castiel dévisagea le jeune homme qui accourait dans leur direction. Le même qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée. Il semblait totalement paniqué. Et terriblement coupable. Mais tout ceci n'était pas de sa faute. Bien au contraire. Castiel était seul responsable.

\- Je vais bien, assura le jeune acteur en s'écartant de son garde du corps pour donner un peu plus force à ses propos. Et c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai gâché la soirée.

Castiel n'était même pas étonné de voir son client assumer la responsabilité du fiasco. Il allait probablement s'en vouloir pendant un moment. Mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les malades qui voulaient s'en prendre à lui. Il n'aurait jamais du venir ici. Castiel n'aurait jamais du accepter de le laisser s'exposer ainsi. Ils avaient pris trop de risques.

\- Ne le soyez pas … personne n'a été blessé et … vous saignez ?

\- Je vais bien, assura Dean une énième fois.

Il essuya son cou rapidement puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère.

\- J'ai juste besoin de me reposer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et n'insista pas pour appeler les secours. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son client et le guida en bas de la scène. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la sortie. Quelques personnes leur jetèrent des coups d'oeil curieux mais Castiel ne prêta pas attention à eux.

Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir par devant. Les journalistes devaient les attendre. Et personne ne devait voir Dean dans cet état. Le jeune homme qui les suivait sembla le comprendre. Il leur indiqua une sortie de secours. Sam s'éloigna alors pour contacter leur chauffeur. Dean en profita pour se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait … merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, souffla t-il en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

Le garde du corps estimait ne pas avoir fait grand chose. C'était Dean qui avait fait le plus gros du travail. Sans son intervention, Castiel aurait été totalement impuissant. Il continuait de penser que son geste avait été stupide. Mais puisque tout s'était bien terminé, il se garda de le dire.

\- J'aurais du être plus vigilent, regretta t-il à la place.

Dean secoua alors la tête. Il se passa ensuite une main dans le cou. Sa plaie ne saignait plus. Elle ne laisserait pas de trace. Mais elle serait là pendant quelques jours pour rappeler à Castiel qu'il avait échoué. Et il savait qu'il s'en voudrait pendant un moment.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que ça arriverait et … c'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir. J'aurais du vous écouter.

\- Dean, mon métier est de veiller sur toi et …

\- Tu l'as fait, le coupa le jeune acteur. Je suis en vie non ?

Sa logique arracha un sourire à Castiel. Il était soulagé de voir que son client ne le jugeait pas responsable. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir tout de même coupable. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Il ne pouvait pas toujours empêcher ses clients de s'exposer au danger. Toutefois, jamais avant, il n'avait vécu une telle situation deux fois au cours d'une même mission. Il se demandait comment Dean pouvait encore avoir confiance en lui.

\- J'aurais du … commença Castiel en baissant les yeux.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

\- Je suis en vie Cas et je te le dois alors s'il te plait … arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et ramène moi chez nous.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête et adressa un sourire à son client. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont le jeune acteur avait dit « chez nous » et non « chez moi ». Pas plus qu'il n'avait manqué l'emploi de son surnom à nouveau. Il aurait pu protester. Il aurait pu s'excuser encore et encore. Mais il savait que Dean ne le laisserait pas faire. Il ne servait rien d'insister. Castiel n'en avait même pas vraiment envie. A cet instant précis, la seule chose qu'il voulait était de mettre Dean en sécurité. De le coucher dans son lit et de passer la nuit à veiller sur lui. Dans la maison qu'il avait finie par considérer un peu comme la sienne au fil des jours. Dans celle où son client l'avait accepté à présent et d'où, s'il le pouvait, il ne laisserait plus jamais le jeune acteur sortir.


	14. Courage

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le 14ème chapitre et Castiel discute un peu avec Sam à propos de Dean.**

 **Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera que très peu avant leur premier baiser (2 il me semble ...).**

 **Je vous remercie de me lire, de m'écrire et de m'encourager !**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Trouble de Cat Stevens**

 **Chapitre 14 : Courage**

 _« Le véritable courage consiste à être courageux précisément quand on ne l'est pas »_

 _Jules Renard_

Castiel avait ramené Dean chez lui puis l'avait accompagné jusque dans sa chambre. Il l'avait laissé se déshabiller puis s'installer sous les couvertures. Il avait ensuite attendu – à sa demande – que Dean finisse par s'endormir avant de sortir à nouveau de la pièce.

Il était lui même épuisé mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'endormir dans son état. Il aurait pu s'allonger pour reposer son corps et ses muscles. Mais il ne tiendrait jamais en place. Il était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline que la peur avait créée dans son corps. Et il avait le cerveau qui tournait à cent mille à l'heure dans son crâne. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il hésita à rester au chevet de son client. Le voir dormir l'apaisait. Il avait déjà failli le perdre deux fois et il avait besoin de le voir respirer pour être totalement rassuré.

Mais il doutait que Dean apprécierait de le trouver à côté de son lit quand il se réveillerait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un garde du corps faisait. Et Castiel avait déjà franchi trop de limites pour ne pas ajouter celle ci à la liste.

Il allait donc devoir se contenter de la certitude que Dean était en sécurité, au chaud dans son lit pour se rassurer. Et peut être d'un verre ou deux pour se calmer. Ou de la bouteille entière.

Castiel ne buvait que rarement et seulement quand il ne travaillait pas. Il ne voulait pas être sous l'effet de l'alcool au moment où son client serait amené à avoir besoin de lui. Il devait toujours être prêt à intervenir. Toujours suffisamment lucide pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Il estimait avoir bien mérité un peu de répit.

Il rejoignit donc le salon et s'approcha de la table où Dean rangeait ses bouteilles et ses verres. Il les observa une seconde. Il n'était pas fan du whisky dont le goût ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'aimait pas non plus les alcools trop sucrés. Il opta donc pour de la vodka. Il s'en servit une bonne dose dans un verre puis en but aussitôt une gorgée.

L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et l'oesophage sur son passage. Castiel ferma les yeux et le laissa faire son travail. Rapidement, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit des pieds à la tête. Il soupira longuement.

La maison était extrêmement calme à cette heure ci. Personne n'était debout. Il était étonné que leur retour n'ait pas réveillé Jo ou Bobby. Il en était toutefois soulagé. Il ne voulait pas avoir à leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on le montre du doigt. Qu'on le juge coupable de ne pas avoir su faire son travail. Ce n'était pas faux. Mais se l'entendre dire serait probablement une vraie torture.

Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée de sa vodka et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dessus et étendit ses jambes droit devant lui.

Il avait connu des missions compliquées. Certains de ses clients étaient menacés par des armées entières. Par des gens entraînés et qui avaient fait du meurtre leur profession. Il avait affronté des rebelles, des groupes terroristes et des fanatiques en tout genre. Mais jamais avant il n'avait eu aussi peur d'échouer.

Il ne comprenait pas comment un jeune homme comme Dean pouvait s'être attiré la haine d'autant de personnes. Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter.

Il pouvait comprendre – à défaut de pouvoir l'excuser – qu'on puisse souhaiter s'en prendre à un politicien. Ils prenaient des décisions importantes. Influaient sur la vie de tous les jours et sur la société dans son ensemble. Ils savaient que leurs décisions et leurs actes étaient scrutés. Ils étaient des cibles toutes désignées. Parce qu'on les jugeait responsables de tout ce qui clochait dans le monde.

Mais il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouer une telle haine à quelqu'un qui ne faisait que jouer devant des caméras. Dean n'avait rien accompli de significatif. Il ne faisait que distraire les gens. On pouvait parfaitement l'ignorer. Si on ne l'appréciait pas, il suffisait de ne pas lire la presse et de ne pas aller au cinéma pour le voir. Ce qu'il faisait au quotidien n'influait en rien sur la vie des gens.

Pourtant, certains lui vouaient une haine sans borne. Une haine qui les conduisait à vouloir lui faire du mal. Et Castiel était un peu perdu. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation. Il était plus facile de défendre quelqu'un quand on connaissait parfaitement la nature de la menace qui pesait sur lui. Mais dans le cas de Dean, Castiel n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui poussait les gens à s'en prendre à lui. Et cela le rendait incapable de prévoir leurs attaques.

Ce soir, on s'en était pris à lui parce qu'il était gay. Demain, ce serait peut être pour autre chose. Castiel avait la sensation que le danger pouvait venir de partout. Et il n'était plus du tout sûr d'être capable de le prévenir. Cela le terrifiait.

Le garde du corps avala une nouvelle gorgée de vodka et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

\- Vous allez le regretter demain.

Castiel haussa les épaules et rouvrit les yeux. Il tourna ensuite lentement le visage et observa Sam qui se tenait derrière lui. Il paraissait lui aussi totalement épuisé. Castiel savait qu'il ne réussissait pas à dormir non plus. Il pouvait le comprendre.

\- Sans doute, concéda t-il alors.

Il aurait peut être la gueule de bois. Mais il estimait mériter de souffrir un peu. Sam s'éloigna alors de lui et partit se servir un verre à son tour.

\- Je suis passé voir Dean dans sa chambre. Il dort, expliqua ensuite le jeune agent.

Castiel n'était donc pas le seul à avoir eu besoin de se rassurer en allant vérifier que Dean allait bien. Il était presque sûr que Sam avait lui aussi envie de passer la nuit à son chevet. Mais il savait que son frère n'apprécierait pas d'être surveillé de la sorte. Peu importait les évènements de la soirée. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible.

\- Il a vécu une soirée traumatisante. Il en a bien besoin, lança t-il alors.

Il devait admettre qu'il était étonné de voir que son client avait trouvé le sommeil aussi rapidement. Il était presque sûr que des cauchemars finiraient par le réveiller. Mais pour le moment, il se reposait. C'était une bonne chose.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rende compte du danger qu'il court au quotidien. Parfois, j'ai la sensation qu'il s'en fiche, avoua Sam en revenant vers le canapé, un verre à la main.

Castiel hésita à lui dire qu'il le regretterait lui aussi le lendemain. Mais il estimait que le jeune agent n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui fasse la morale.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'il en a parfaitement conscience. Mais il refuse de céder à la peur. Votre frère est quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux Sam.

Castiel le pensait sincèrement. Il savait que Dean était vulnérable mais il admirait la façon qu'il avait de combattre sa peur au quotidien. De refuser de la laisser gagner. D'autres à sa place auraient choisi de se cacher et d'attendre que les choses se tassent. Mais Dean faisait face à ceux qui lui voulaient du monde. Il ne changeait en rien ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas les laisser gagner. C'était à la fois stupide et incroyablement courageux.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre … je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse se faire tuer et … je ne peux pas le perdre.

Il y avait beaucoup de vulnérabilité dans le ton de Sam. A cet instant précis, il n'était plus l'agent de Dean. Il redevenait son petit frère. Et il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre celui qui l'avait élevé. Celui qui avait été son modèle quand il grandissait. L'amour que Sam avait pour Dean était évident. Il était incroyablement fort.

\- Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver Sam. Je peux vous le garantir. Et je sais que vous devez avoir du mal à me croire après ce qui s'est passé ce soir mais … je peux vous jurer que je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à votre frère.

Sam prit place sur le fauteuil à la droite de Castiel et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il n'avait pas quitté son costume mais il avait retiré sa veste et desserré sa cravate. Il avait les cheveux en désordre sur sa tête et le visage pâle. Il semblait épuisé. Mais également effrayé.

\- Je vous fais confiance Castiel, assura finalement le jeune agent.

Castiel fut surpris de l'entendre. Sam l'avait engagé pour veiller sur son frère et depuis qu'il était là, Dean s'était retrouvé deux fois en danger sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il aurait été parfaitement normal que le jeune agent doute de lui et de ses capacités. Il s'était attendu à devoir se défendre et s'expliquer. Mais de toute évidence, Sam avait toujours confiance en lui.

\- Mais je n'ai pas confiance en Dean, ajouta t-il alors.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris à nouveau. Sam enchaîna aussitôt, visiblement désireux de s'expliquer.

\- Je sais qu'il pense agir pour le mieux et je sais qu'il … je sais combien tout cela compte pour lui. Mais des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut jouer les durs simplement pour ne pas laisser voir ses faiblesses … parce qu'il pense que les gens ne l'aimeront plus autant s'il se montre fragile. Il a besoin … il a toujours recherché à obtenir l'amour des gens et leur admiration. Pas par vanité … pas par orgueil. Uniquement parce qu'il en a manqué quand on était enfant. Notre père ne nous a jamais dit qu'il nous aimait. Il ne nous a jamais dit qu'il était fier de nous. Et moi, je … Dean me le disait sans cesse alors je suppose que je n'ai pas le même manque.

Cela expliquait effectivement en partie l'attitude du jeune acteur. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir dire à John Winchester ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'élever ses enfants. Il se demandait si le père de Dean et Sam avait eu conscience de l'incroyable impact que son comportement aurait sur eux une fois adultes. S'il s'en fichait totalement.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir le convaincre de tout annuler. Pas le tournage parce qu'il lui tient trop à cœur mais tout ce qui est superflu. Il n'a pas besoin de se montrer en public pour que son film soit un succès. Son nom suffira à attirer les gens au cinéma. Il pourrait … il pourrait juste rester à l'abris jusqu'à ce qu'on démasque celui qui lui écrit toutes ces lettres.

Castiel savait très bien comment son client accueillerait une telle demande. Il s'emporterait. Crierait puis finirait par s'enfermer dans sa chambre et par ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Il n'accepterait jamais de rester en retrait. Il avait été clair sur ce point. Et Castiel avait fini par l'accepter. Il était grand temps que Sam le comprenne à son tour.

\- Votre frère ne veut pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par les gens qui lui veulent du mal. Et je suppose … je suppose qu'il a raison. Je ne dis pas que le garder ici ne serait pas plus simple pour tout le monde mais … se terrer chez lui n'est pas forcément la solution non plus. Il finirait par devenir complètement dingue et par prendre la fuite à nouveau. Mieux vaut le laisser faire ce qu'il veut et le suivre constamment.

Sam avala une longue gorgée de son whisky avant d'hocher la tête. Il savait que Castiel avait raison. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère contre son frère.

\- Il est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi vous savez, asséna t-il ensuite.

Castiel l'avait deviné. Ce n'était pas trop dur à voir. Il les enviait parfois. Il aurait aimé être aussi proche de sa famille. Il n'avait pas eu cette chance.

\- Et je sais que vous êtes la personne la plus importante pour lui également, assura t-il en fixant la vodka dans son verre.

Sam soupira à nouveau longuement avant de se passer la main sur le visage. Il avait les doigts qui tremblaient. Castiel aurait aimé trouver les mots justes pour le rassurer. Mais il doutait d'en être capable. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il savait faire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots.

\- Il vous a parlé de Jess je suppose, lança finalement Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel se souvenait effectivement que Dean avait évoqué le sujet le jour de son arrivée. Il avait également demandé à Gabriel de se renseigner sur l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à la jeune femme. Il n'en avait pas tiré grand chose. Et il avait choisi de ne pas aborder le sujet avec Sam. Il avait besoin de tout savoir sur les gens qui entouraient son client. Mais il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur non plus. Il savait quand il était inutile de rouvrir une plaie à peine cicatrisée.

\- Il m'a dit que vous étiez fiancé et qu'elle est morte, expliqua t-il alors avant de boire une gorgée de vodka.

Sam hocha longuement la tête. Pendant une seconde, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs. Castiel supposait qu'il était toujours douloureux pour lui de penser à elle. On ne pouvait certainement pas se remettre de la perte de la personne qu'on aimait. Le fait que Sam n'ait eu personne dans sa vie depuis en était la preuve. Il avait perdu son âme sœur. C'était triste. Castiel avait de la peine pour le jeune agent.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée à l'université et elle était … elle était absolument parfaite. Drôle, gentille, intelligente et incroyablement belle. Dean était tellement content pour nous deux. C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de la demander en mariage avant qu'on ait fini nos études. Je prévoyais de le faire mais je voulais attendre d'avoir mon diplôme. Dean m'a alors dit que l'amour n'attendait pas. J'ai suivi son conseil.

Castiel vit alors un sourire triste étirer les lèvres de Sam et il ressentit le besoin de dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi pour montrer au jeune agent qu'il compatissait. Il ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il avait traversé et traversait toujours. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux. Mais il pouvait l'imaginer.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous Sam. Ca a du être extrêmement dur.

C'était un peu cliché et cela n'aidait probablement pas le jeune agent. Mais c'était tout ce que Castiel avait trouvé à dire.

\- Ca a été pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Quand elle est … le feu s'est déclaré dans notre chambre et elle … elle est morte asphyxiée. Je n'étais pas là. Je passais la soirée avec des amis et … quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu les pompiers et j'ai compris. J'ai compris tout de suite. Je me suis totalement effondré. Si Dean n'avait pas été là pour moi, je pense sincèrement que j'aurais mis fin à mes jours.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer pour ce jeune homme qui avait déjà traversé l'enfer à seulement vingt six ans. Ce qui arrivait à présent à son frère devait faire douloureusement écho à ce qui était arrivé à sa fiancée. Sam était incroyablement fort de réussir à tout gérer sans s'effondrer.

\- J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs après sa mort. J'ai fréquenté les mauvaises personnes. J'ai abandonné mes études et je … c'est Dean qui m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Je lui dois tout et … durant tout le temps que cela a pris, il a mis sa carrière entre parenthèses. Il a tout abandonné pour s'occuper de moi. Je suis furieux de voir qu'il n'en fait pas de même pour lui. Si c'était moi que ce type menaçait, il m'aurait enfermé dans ma chambre sans hésiter. Il aurait tout lâché pour veiller sur moi. Mais quand cela le concerne lui, il s'en fiche. Il ne comprend pas que sa mort me détruirait totalement.

Castiel pouvait comprendre que cela soit frustrant pour le jeune agent. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rendre la pareille à son frère. Etre là pour lui comme Dean l'avait été quand il en avait besoin. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en vivant sous le même toit que le jeune acteur. Que sa présence et son soutien étaient les deux seules choses dont Dean avait besoin pour continuer à avancer. Il ne demandait rien de plus. N'avait besoin de personne d'autre que de son petit frère. Veiller sur lui lui donnait la sensation d'être utile.

\- Dean a besoin de vous Sam. Plus que vous ne semblez le penser. Il ne sait juste pas comment vous le dire. C'est évident pour quiconque est extérieur à votre famille. Je l'ai deviné le premier jour où je vous ai rencontré.

\- Alors pourquoi refuse t-il de m'écouter ? Pourquoi refuse t-il de faire ce que je lui demande ?

C'était une question compliquée. Dean était un garçon difficile à comprendre. Il était paradoxal et mystérieux. Castiel n'en savait pas suffisamment sur lui pour répondre à la question du jeune agent. Il se força pourtant à essayer.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur de vous décevoir. Il sait qu'il a été votre modèle pendant longtemps …

\- Il l'est toujours, intervint Sam d'une voix forte.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

\- C'est important pour lui de savoir que vous pouvez vous appuyer sur lui quand vous en avez besoin. Il veut être fort pour vous. Continuer à vous sembler indestructible. Je crois qu'il veut être votre héros.

Sam tourna alors le visage et sembla avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Castiel se reconcentra sur son verre et laissa le silence s'installer. Il n'était pas sûr que sa réponse satisfaisait le jeune agent. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il était difficile pour lui de comprendre la mécanique des deux jeunes hommes. Il ne les connaissait pas assez pour ça.

\- C'est un idiot, asséna finalement Sam.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il était vrai que Dean pouvait parfois agir comme un imbécile. Mais quand on prenait le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, on voyait les choses sous un autre angle. On finissait par comprendre qu'il avait une motivation juste et une âme pure. Dean était tout simplement quelqu'un de bien. Il faisait passer le bien être de son frère avant le sien. Il sacrifiait tout pour les autres. Il était généreux. Peut être trop. Mais personne ne pourrait le changer.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé les premiers jours … peut être que je continue à le penser parfois. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître … pas aussi bien que vous bien sûr … mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est plus que ça.

Sam retira finalement ses pieds de la table basse et vida son verre d'une traite. Il grimaça en avalant et soupira ensuite longuement.

\- Je pensais que vous finiriez par vous entretuer. Je ne croyais pas que vous parviendriez à vous entendre … pas après les premiers jours en tout cas.

Castiel ne l'avait pas cru non plus. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir la confiance du jeune acteur. Il était encore surpris d'avoir réussi. Il était honoré également. Il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dean faisait facilement.

\- Je dois vous avouer qu'il m'a poussé à bout plus d'une fois. Et si je n'avais pas détesté l'idée de perdre, j'aurais sans doute baissé les bras depuis longtemps. Mais je suis plus têtu que lui. Et il a fini par entendre raison.

\- Vous êtes un magicien. Vous accomplissez des miracles, commenta alors Sam en souriant à nouveau.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce s'allégea alors un peu. Castiel sourit à son tour au jeune agent. Il était content de voir qu'il allait un peu mieux. Parler de Jess et du danger qui pesait sur son frère l'avait déprimé. Mais il avait retrouver le sourire. C'était déjà ça. Castiel savait que Sam souffrait toujours. Il souffrirait probablement toute sa vie. Mais il se reconstruisait jour après jour. Il était fort. Et il ne le devait pas uniquement à Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un miracle mais c'est une petite victoire effectivement.

\- Vous l'appréciez n'est ce pas ? Dean, je veux dire … vous avez appris à l'apprécier.

Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux, mal à l'aise. Le mot « apprécier » était un peu faible. C'était plus que ça. Mais il ne voulait pas que Sam le sache. Et il avait peur qu'il le comprenne en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était presque sûr qu'il finirait par se trahir.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je n'ai pas à apprécier votre frère pour faire correctement mon métier. Il m'est arrivé de travailler pour des gens dont je ne partageais pas les opinions politiques. Des gens que j'aurais détestés si je les avais rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. Mais, j'ai rempli ma mission à chaque fois. Sans hésiter et sans me poser de questions. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprécier votre frère. Il est mon client. Rien de plus. Mais j'avais besoin qu'il me fasse confiance et c'est chose faite.

Il n'aimait pas mentir. Il détestait avoir à cacher la vérité. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de Sam si toutefois il se montrait honnête. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune agent se méfie de lui. Qu'il décide de le renvoyer pour protéger son frère. Il avait besoin d'être là. Et s'il devait mentir pour s'en assurer, alors il était prêt à tout.

\- Je comprends oui mais … qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ? Je veux dire … j'avais l'impression que vous l'appréciez. Ce n'est pas une question piège Castiel … juste un moyen de passer le temps.

Castiel avait pourtant l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'un interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Pas envie de parler à Sam de ce qui se passait dans sa tête depuis quelques jours. Mais éviter de répondre le trahirait certainement. S'il voulait que le jeune agent continue de croire qu'il ne ressentait rien de particulier pour Dean, il ne devait surtout pas refuser d'en parler. Il pouvait toutefois tenter de gagner un peu de temps pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de mes sentiments ou de donner d'avis sur mes clients. Je vous l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Peu importe ce que je pense de votre frère. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous cherchez à me faire dire.

Il avait l'impression que Sam avait quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré voir le jeune agent ignorer. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le garde du corps et Dean. Et il ne semblait pas réellement désapprouver. Il était juste curieux.

\- S'il vous plait Castiel … je vous jure que je ne cherche rien … juste à passer le temps.

C'était un mensonge. Le garde du corps le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à refuser de répondre. Ou il finirait par se trahir pour de bon. Et par confirmer les soupçons de Sam. Il devait garder son calme et se montrer sûr de lui. Même s'il ne l'était pas.

\- Très bien Sam … je … je dois reconnaître que j'apprécie votre frère. Il m'a tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et un excellent acteur.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Même s'il avait encore des milliers de choses à dire sur le jeune acteur. Il aurait pu avouer qu'il le trouvait incroyablement séduisant. Qu'il le trouvait drôle, intelligent et touchant. Qu'il avait été totalement bouleversé par lui. Mais Sam n'avait pas besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Il était préférable qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

\- C'est plutôt vague comme réponse. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ressentir des choses Castiel. Et vous pourriez être surpris de ma réaction.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils en observant Sam. Le jeune agent paraissait totalement sincère. Et incroyablement calme. Il cherchait à pousser le garde du corps à admettre qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Dean. Mais Castiel refusait de le faire.

\- Sam, je vous l'ai dit … ça n'a aucune importance. J'apprécie votre frère oui. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'intéressant et qui mérite à être connu mais même si j'étais amené à changer d'avis … même si je ne pensais pas toutes ces choses, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de le protéger au péril de ma vie. C'est la seule chose que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, visiblement déçu par la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir. Mais Castiel n'en dirait pas plus. Il refusait d'avouer ce que Sam cherchait à lui faire avouer. Le jeune agent sembla hésiter durant de longues secondes à insister avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête.

\- Parfait, si vous le dites … je suppose que je ne peux que vous croire n'est ce pas ?

\- Je suppose oui, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

Sam hocha alors à nouveau la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Je suis sûr que vous aviez peur … après ce soir, vous aviez peur que je vous renvoie non ?

Castiel opta cette fois pour l'honnêteté. Ils avaient évité le sujet délicat et étaient à présent sur un terrain dans lequel le garde du corps se sentait à l'aise. Il avait effectivement redouté que Sam lui demande de partir. Il aurait eu le droit de douter de ses compétences après ce soir. Castiel avait manqué à son devoir. Il avait failli à la tâche. Il le savait et il était sûr que Sam le savait aussi. Il était effectivement surpris que le jeune agent continue à lui faire confiance. Il lui avait dit que Dean était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui. Il aurait du le renvoyer. Chercher quelqu'un de plus à même de le défendre. Mais il avait choisi de le garder auprès d'eux. Et Castiel devait admettre qu'il était surpris.

\- Je vous avoue que je m'attendais à une autre réaction de votre part. Pas forcément un renvoi mais … quelques doutes au moins.

Sam haussa alors les épaules avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder la table où reposaient les bouteilles d'alcool. Il hésitait visiblement à se resservir un verre.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Castiel. Je me suis posé quelques questions. Sur le moment … juste après … juste après que ces hommes aient été maîtrisés, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas eu tort de vous engager. Si vous étiez réellement la personne adéquate pour protéger mon frère. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que personne n'en serait plus capable que vous.

\- Je peux vous demander pourquoi ? Lança alors Castiel, surpris et curieux.

Sam sourit vaguement avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Il reprit son verre sur la table et partit se servir à nouveau du whisky. Il répondit à Castiel alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, le regard sans doute posé sur la bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Et bien, c'est assez simple. J'ai réalisé que Dean avait confiance en vous … qu'il avait fini par vous accepter. Et honnêtement, c'est un miracle. Je vous l'ai dit … je n'y croyais pas une seconde. Dean ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres. Et le simple fait que vous ayez réussi à passer outre sa carapace me prouve que vous êtes la personne idéale pour lui. Je pourrais trouver un autre garde du corps compétent. Mais je sais que Dean ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de lui alors … oui Castiel, vous n'êtes pas infaillible mais vous êtes la personne parfaite pour protéger mon frère. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ce point.

Castiel laissa les paroles de Sam s'imprégner doucement en lui. Il avait conscience que ce moment était important. Qu'il avait obtenu une chose extrêmement importante de la personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux de son client. Il était important que Castiel ait l'appui et la coopération du jeune acteur. Mais il était crucial également qu'il puisse compter sur ses proches. Dean écoutait Sam. Il avait donc besoin que le jeune agent soit de son côté.

\- Ne soyez donc pas surpris Castiel, lança alors Sam, tirant le garde du corps de ses songes.

Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Sam le regardait à présent. Il avait rempli son verre et le porta à ses lèvres dès qu'il eut fini de parler.

\- Je suis persuadé que vous saurez veiller sur Dean. J'espère juste que mon frère apprendra à veiller sur lui un peu également.

Castiel le pensait aussi. Il pouvait s'assurer que personne ne ferait de mal à Dean. Mais il ne maitrisait pas tous les éléments. Il avait besoin que le jeune acteur y mette du sien. Qu'il soit réellement conscient du danger qui pesait sur lui. Il était presque sûr que Dean l'avait compris après l'incident de ce soir. Mais il pouvait comprendre que Sam ait encore des doutes. Il le lui avait dit au début de leur conversation.

\- Votre frère a pris conscience de choses importantes ce soir. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps pour assimiler toutes ces informations.

Sam hocha la tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il but une gorgée de son verre avant de se masser longuement la nuque. Il semblait plus fatigué qu'à son arrivée dans le salon. Mais il n'était sans doute toujours pas prêt à aller se coucher. Castiel ne l'était pas non plus.

\- Dean est … parfois, je me dis qu'il …

Sam s'interrompit une seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre la parole. Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Dean, que personne n'avait entendu entrer, lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je suis quoi Sammy ?

Castiel se tourna aussitôt sur le canapé pour regarder son client. Il semblait toujours fatigué mais il tenait debout sans avoir besoin de s'appuyer contre un mur. Il regardait son frère avec curiosité. Il n'y avait aucune colère sur son visage. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait pas assister à une dispute entre les deux frères.

\- Je t'en prie, finis ta phrase. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu penses de moi, ajouta finalement le jeune acteur.

Castiel le regarda alors approcher du canapé. Il portait un pantalon probablementnt trop grand pour lui et qui reposait bas sur ses hanches. Il avait un tee shirt bleu aux couleurs d'une équipe de basket que Castiel ne connaissait pas vraiment. Ses pieds étaient nus à nouveau. Il avait les cheveux en désordre sur la tête et la trace de son oreiller sur la joue. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

\- Dean … souffla finalement Sam visiblement pris de court.

Le jeune acteur ne lâcha pas son frère des yeux en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il prit place juste à côté de Castiel. Le garde du corps pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps se propager jusqu'au sien. Un frisson lui remonta aussitôt la colonne vertébrale.

\- Non, Sammy, je veux savoir. Je ne suis pas en colère … même si je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que vous parliez de moi dans mon dos. Non, je veux savoir ce que tu penses. Je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Castiel n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du jeune agent. Il aurait propablement été incapable de répondre sans paniquer. Dean semblait sérieux. Et même s'il n'était pas en colère, personne ne savait comment il allait réagir. Castiel ne savait même pas ce que Sam s'apprêtait à lui dire avant l'arrivée de son frère. Il préférait nettement être à sa place qu'à celle du jeune agent.

\- Dean … comprends moi … je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi pour … pour tout en fait. Et j'aimerais que tu puisses être en sécurité en permanence. J'aimerais pouvoir te garder ici jusqu'à ce que la menace disparaisse. Je voudrais pouvoir te protéger.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean et vit son visage se tendre l'espace d'une seconde. Le jeune acteur baissa ensuite la tête et joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il n'était effectivement pas en colère. Mais entendre son frère mettre ainsi des mots sur son inquiétude et son besoin évident d'avoir Dean à ses côtés l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

\- Sammy, je suis désolé.

Le jeune acteur s'interrompit alors pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête et de sourire à son frère. Il tentait de le rassurer mais son attitude trahissait clairement son état d'esprit.

\- Je suis désolé que tu sois inquiet à cause de moi … que tu sois inquiet pour moi. J'aimerais pouvoir te préserver de tout ça. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible. Je suis touché de voir que je compte à ce point pour toi. Et je veux que tu saches que tu es également la personne la plus importante au monde à mes yeux. Sincèrement … je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger. Je t'en remercie. Mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas me préserver tout … tu n'aurais jamais engager Castiel sans ça.

Sam hocha alors la tête. Les paroles de Dean étaient pleines de sens et totalement logiques. Elles n'étaient peut être pas faciles à entendre pour Sam. Mais il écoutait son frère sans l'interrompre. Castiel trouvait l'interaction incroyablement touchante.

\- Je refuse de rester ici … je refuse de m'enfermer dans une pièce et d'attendre que la menace disparaisse parce qu'honnêtement je doute que cet homme ou tous les autres se découragent aussi facilement. Ils seront là quand je finirais par sortir. Et j'aurais perdu inutilement du temps que j'aurais pu consacrer à autre chose … à n'importe quoi de plus constructif. Sam … je ne veux pas mourir. Mais si tu m'enfermes ici, je ne vivrais plus. Tu peux le comprendre non ?

Sam hocha à nouveau la tête. Le message de son frère était passé. Et même s'il restait visiblement inquiet, il semblait avoir accepté qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher son frère de prendre des risques. Castiel choisit ce moment pour intervenir. Il pouvait rester silencieux et laisser les deux frères régler les problèmes entre eux pour de bon. Mais il ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose. D'apporter son grain de sel. Il voulait faire parti de cet échange entre les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Dean a raison, déclara t-il finalement.

Les deux frères se tournèrent alors vers lui et Castiel garda la tête haute malgré sa soudaine envie de prendre la fuite. Il était un intrus dans cette maison. Il était probablement de trop dans cette conversation également.

\- Il a raison. Rester enfermé n'est pas la solution. Bien sûr, il serait certainement plus en sécurité entre quatre murs mais on ne doit pas oublier non plus que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez vous il y a quelques temps. Et même si la sécurité a été améliorée depuis, personne ne peut garantir qu'il n'en soit pas capable à nouveau. De surcroît, et même si je sais que cela ne va pas vous plaire Sam, je pense que laisser Dean mener sa vie normalement est la seule façon de démasquer celui qui lui veut du mal.

Sam fronça alors les sourcils en dévisageant Castiel. Le garde du corps savait que son plan n'allait pas plaire au jeune agent. Mais il devait soumettre l'idée. Il était presque sûr qu'elle était bonne.

\- Vous voulez vous servir de Dean comme d'un appât ? Vraiment ?

Castiel ne l'aurait pas forcément dit ainsi mais c'était effectivement ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je serais là pour veiller sur lui à chaque minute. Je ne le laisserais pas prendre de risque. Mais il doit continuer à mener sa vie sans quoi son harceleur restera dans l'ombre. Et il finira par ressurgir. Mais à ce moment, nous aurons probablement tous baissé notre garde.

\- C'est un bon plan, assura Dean en souriant à Castiel.

Bien sûr, le jeune acteur était partant. Cela lui donnait raison. Et lui offrait la possibilité de ne pas se cacher comme Sam le lui demandait. Le garde du corps n'était pas surpris d'avoir son appui. Son frère en revanche ne semblait pas du tout du même avis.

\- Tu ne peux pas accepter d'être … tu ne peux décemment pas accepter de suivre ce plan ! Jeta Sam en se levant de son fauteuil.

Dean se remit debout à son tour et rejoignit son frère en quelques enjambées. Il attrapa ensuite les bras du jeune agent pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Castiel était presque sûr qu'à cet instant précis, ils n'avaient plus conscience de la présence du garde du corps dans la pièce. Plus rien d'autre n'existait mis à part eux.

\- Sammy, écoute moi. Je ne vais pas prendre de risques inconsidérés juste pour faire sortir ce type de sa cachette. Je ne vais pas attendre patiemment dans un coin qu'il me saute dessus. Je vais me contenter de continuer à vaquer à mes occupations. Il finira par perdre patience et par tenter quelque chose. Castiel sera là pour me protéger. Je n'en doute pas et je sais que toi non plus.

Sam soupira alors longuement et finit par hocher la tête. Il n'allait pas protester. Probablement parce qu'il savait que son frère avait raison. Il avait refusé sur le coup uniquement par principe. Il était inquiet pour lui et avait réagi à l'instinct. Mais une fois qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il savait que Castiel avait vu juste. Que son plan était le bon.

\- Parfait Sammy alors on est d'accord … et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce type gagner. Il ne m'aura pas. C'est hors de question.

\- Dean, j'ai peur. Je suis terrifié et honnêtement à cet instant précis, ce dont j'ai le plus besoin c'est de mon grand frère. Pas de Dean l'acteur … juste de celui qui m'a élevé et avec qui j'ai grandi.

Sam était incroyablement vulnérable à cet instant précis. Dean en était conscient également. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait lutter contre son envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras pour le serrer jusqu'à ce que ses soucis s'envolent. Mais cela ne suffirait pas. Castiel le savait aussi. Il avait besoin d'entendre Dean lui dire que tout irait bien. Que tout finirait par s'arranger. Peu importait qu'il soit incapable de le lui certifier. Que personne ne le soit. Sam n'était pas rationnel à cet instant précis.

\- Je suis là Sammy. Je suis là et tu peux compter sur moi. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton grand frère … je ne cesserais jamais de l'être. C'est le seul rôle qui compte à mes yeux … le seul, tu m'entends ? Et je ne vais pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Je ne compte pas partir et je ne compte pas t'abandonner. Ou te laisser seul. Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant encore de très longues années Sammy. Crois moi.

Castiel sourit faiblement en détournant les yeux. Il se leva ensuite discrètement du canapé et le contourna pour s'éloigner. Il voulait laisser les deux frères seuls à présent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il se sentait de trop et il avait envie de dormir.

\- Je te crois Dean … je te crois. J'ai juste … j'ai eu peur de te perdre ce soir et je crois que cela m'a amené à réaliser combien … combien tout ceci était fragile et … je suis stupide.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide Sammy. Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu. Reprendre des forces. Tout sera plus simple demain quand tu te seras reposé. D'ailleurs, je devrais en faire de même et je sais qu'on est probablement trop vieux pour ça mais … j'aimerais assez que tu partages mon lit ce soir. Je crois qu'on en a tous les deux besoin.

Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux frères et vit Sam hocher la tête en souriant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était un joli moment. Il était heureux d'en avoir été le témoin. Mais c'était un moment intime dans lequel il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

Quand il quitta la pièce, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas souhaité « bonne nuit » aux deux jeunes hommes. Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui à cet instant précis. Il pourrait les voir demain. Tout irait mieux une fois qu'ils auraient tous dormi. Il repensa alors à ce que Dean avait proposé à son frère. Castiel n'était pas choqué qu'ils puissent partager un même lit même s'ils étaient adultes tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de réconfort. Besoin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Leur relation n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Rien de conventionnel. Mais elle était belle et forte. Castiel était un peu jaloux de ce qu'ils partageaient. Il savait que c'était en grande partie du à l'enfance qu'ils avaient eue.

Le garde du corps rejoignit sa chambre et se changea aussitôt. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Il sentit presque aussitôt le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait. Il s'abandonna alors au néant en emportant avec lui la confiance que les deux jeunes hommes qui dormaient dans la chambre d'à côté avaient pour lui. Une confiance dont il allait devoir se montrer digne jusqu'à la fin de sa mission. Une confiance qu'il ne trahirait jamais. Il se le promit.


	15. Jalousie

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 15ème chapitre et Castiel est jaloux. On approche vraiment du moment où ils cèderont à leur attirance !**

 **Deux petites choses cruciales avant de vous laisser lire :**

 **\- J'avais besoin d'un méchant dans cette scène, de quelqu'un de désagréable et je voulais que ce soit un acteur. J'ai choisi Jeffrey Dean Morgan parce qu'il a tourné avec Jensen dans Supernatural. Mais bien sûr, le reste n'est qu'affabulations de ma part. Rien de tout ceci n'est vrai.**

 **\- Deuxième chose : j'ai reçu une review d'une personne s'y connaissant dans le domaine de la sécurité. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui répondre point par point en direct mais étant invitée sur le site, c'était impossible. Donc je le fais ici. Je resterais concise car je ne veux pas vous embêter. J'espère que la personne qui m'a envoyé ce message me lira.**

 **Je suis parfaitement consciente des incohérences de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas experte dans le domaine de la sécurité. Je n'y connais même rien. J'ai pris note de tous les points soulignés mais je ne changerais rien dans mon histoire puisqu'elle est déjà écrite et que je n'aurais pas le temps de la modifier maintenant. Et ce n'était pas le but de cette histoire. Le métier de Castiel est juste un contexte pour raconter une histoire. L'essentiel est la relation naissante entre Dean et Castiel. Je suis désolée si les incohérences l'ont gênée. Mais cela ne va probablement pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je m'en excuse.**

 **Sur ces derniers mots, je vous laisse en vous remerciant une nouvelle fois de m'avoir écrit et de me lire avec autant de fidélité.**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre:**

 **Run Rabbit Run de The Hoosiers**

 **Chapitre 15 : Jalousie**

 _« La jalousie. Faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser. Se duper soi-même. Cacher son mal pour mieux l'ignorer. »_

 _André Mathieu_

Castiel aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'accompagner Dean sur les lieux de tournage en dehors de la ville ne l'inquiétait pas. Il allait se retrouver seul avec le jeune acteur pendant plusieurs jours. En soit, c'était déjà un problème. Castiel n'aurait nul part où se réfugier si toutefois la tentation devenait trop grande. Aucune échappatoire s'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser ses émotions. Il devrait leur faire face jusqu'à leur retour. Et à force de trop les ignorer, il avait peur qu'ils reviennent avec plus de force encore. Comme pour se venger.

De surcroît, Castiel ne connaissait pas vraiment le lieu du tournage. Il avait reçu la liste des endroits sélectionnés et demandé à Gabriel d'envoyer quelqu'un sur place pour vérifier. Mais il n'avait pas pu y aller lui même. Et il détestait cela. Il détestait l'incertitude qui régnait en lui et la crainte de se faire surprendre parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment préparé.

On lui avait décrit l'hôtel où Dean logerait durant tout le séjour. Ils devaient rester sur place pendant une semaine. Castiel avait étudié les plans, choisi lui même la chambre adéquate. Mais il avait tout de même la sensation de ne pas tout maîtriser dans cette histoire. Et cela risquait de l'empêcher de faire correctement son travail.

La dernière mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il allait devoir partager la chambre de son client. En temps normal, cela n'aurait probablement pas été un problème. Mais avec l'attirance que Castiel ressentait pour Dean, ça en était devenu un. Il allait devoir cohabiter avec le jeune acteur. Le voir au réveil avant sa première tasse de café. Se forcer à ne pas l'observer quand il sortirait de la douche. L'écouter dormir et tenter tout de même de trouver le sommeil. Ce serait très certainement une torture. Mais le garde du corps n'avait pas le choix. Il refusait de laisser ses émotions entraver son travail. Du moins, pas une nouvelle fois.

Dean, quant à lui, semblait réellement enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter Los Angeles. Il avait également hâte de retrouver son partenaire pour ces quelques jours. Il avait décrit Jeffrey Dean Morgan comme un ami proche. Ils avaient déjà tourné ensemble dans une série où Dean avait eu un rôle récurrent. Ils s'entendaient bien et le jeune acteur avait totalement confiance en lui.

Castiel pouvait comprendre son enthousiasme. Ces derniers jours, son client n'avait vécu que des choses négatives à Los Angeles. Il ressentait le besoin de prendre l'air et de changer de décor. Il avait certainement envie d'oublier ce qui s'était passé en restant quelques jours dans un endroit totalement différent. Il voulait également s'éloigner un peu de son frère et de ses inquiétudes. Sam ne serait pas du voyage. Dean avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Même si Castiel ne comptait pas le lâcher une seule seconde.

Ils quittèrent la maison au lever du soleil pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Dean avait confié à son garde du corps qu'il redoutait particulièrement de prendre l'avion. Il avait peur de voler et détestait se retrouver enfermé dans ce qu'il appelait « un énorme tube métallique » très loin au dessus du sol.

Castiel lui avait alors expliqué que l'avion était le moyen de transport le plus sûr au monde. Ce à quoi Dean avait répondu qu'il suffisait d'être dans le mauvais appareil. Il n'avait pas tort bien sûr. Mais Castiel n'avait jamais eu peur de l'avion. Il promit donc à son client de le distraire durant tout le vol pour l'empêcher de penser au pire.

Ils passèrent la sécurité sans encombre. Quelques voyageurs reconnurent Dean et lui demandèrent des autographes. La plupart en revanche semblaient absorbés par ce qu'ils faisaient et ne prêtèrent aucune attention à eux.

Ils purent monter en premier dans l'appareil pour éviter que les autres passagers les voient avant. Dean avait bien sûr sa place en première classe. Castiel avait déjà voyagé dans des circonstances similaires. Aucun de ses précédents clients n'avaient choisi la classe économique. Mais il restait toujours impressionné par le luxe qui l'entourait alors. On leur proposa un verre de champagne que Dean accepta avec un sourire. Castiel, quant à lui, se contenta d'un jus d'orange.

Quand l'avion commença enfin à rouler pour rejoindre la piste, le jeune acteur serra les accoudoirs de son siège et ferma les yeux. Castiel tenta de le distraire en lui parlant de tout et de rien. Mais au moment où l'avion accéléra pour décoller, le jeune acteur lui attrapa le bras sans hésiter et le serra jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Il ne le lâcha pas durant tout le vol. Castiel ne s'en plaignit pas. Il aimait assez l'idée que son client se tourne vers lui pour être réconforté. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'il connaissait dans l'avion. Mais le garde du corps aimait quand même l'idée.

Après trois longues heures à trop peu parler, Castiel entendit enfin le commandant de bord leur annoncer qu'ils allaient atterrir. Il tenta à nouveau de distraire Dean mais le jeune acteur avait la respiration saccadée et le visage pâle jusqu'à ce que l'avion touche le sol. Il relâcha alors le bras de Castiel pour se passer une main dans les cheveux.

Ils quittèrent l'avion en premier à nouveau puis suivirent le couloir qui menait à l'aéroport. Ils furent aussitôt accueillis par un membre de l'équipe de tournage et par un chauffeur. Ils n'eurent pas à récupérer leurs bagages. Ils se contentèrent de rejoindre le véhicule à l'extérieur et de quitter l'aéroport rapidement.

Le chemin n'était pas très long jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il s'agissait d'un établissement cinq étoiles en plein centre ville. Castiel avait conseillé à Dean de réserver la suite au dernier étage. Il n'y avait pas d'autres chambres sur le palier et cela leur offrait un peu plus de sécurité.

Le personnel se mit aussitôt en quatre pour les satisfaire. Dean se montra extrêmement poli et sympathique avec eux. Il donna un pourboire généreux au jeune homme qui les conduisit à leur suite puis accepta de prendre une photo avec la jeune femme qui leur fit visiter la suite.

L'endroit était immense. Plus grand sans doute que l'appartement de Castiel. Mais le garde du corps trouvait toutefois la suite impersonnelle et froide. Il préférait de loin les endroits plus petits mais plus chaleureux. Dean semblait partager son avis s'il s'en tenait à la grimace qu'il fit une fois la jeune employée partie.

Il y avait un immense salon avec un bar dans un coin et une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon. Tout était fait pour que les clients ne manquent de rien. La salle de bain comprenait une baignoire à jets, une douche pouvant accueillir deux adultes sans problèmes et deux vasques. Castiel fut déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre avec un grand lit. Il refusait de le partager avec son client. Ce serait trop intime et trop tentant. Il opta donc pour le canapé du salon qui était heureusement convertible. Dean ne contestait pas son choix.

Il entra dans la chambre en silence et posa son sac sur son lit. Il indiqua ensuite à son garde du corps qu'il allait prendre une douche. Castiel hocha la tête et utilisa ce temps pour faire un tour de la suite. Il vérifia les placards et les moindres recoins des deux autres pièces.

Quand il entendit l'eau commencer à couler dans la douche, il ignora les images que son cerveau lui fournit immédiatement. Il ne devait surtout pas imaginer son client nu sous le jet d'eau. Il allait se retrouver dans la même situation plus d'une fois cette semaine et il était préférable de lutter contre dès le début.

Castiel était en train de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun dispositif de surveillance derrière la télévision quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le garde du corps vérifia aussitôt que son arme se trouvait bien dans son holster et jeta un coup d'oeil par le judas. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan. De toute évidence, il était venu saluer Dean. Castiel hésita à lui demander de repasser plus tard. Mais il savait que son client n'apprécierait pas qu'il ne le laisse pas entrer. Il ouvrit donc la porte et sourit à l'homme en face de lui.

\- Oh, désolé, j'ai du … je croyais que c'était la chambre de Dean Winchester. Mais visiblement, c'est une erreur.

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean n'avait donc pas prévenu son collègue de sa présence. Il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Non, vous êtes au bon endroit. Dean est dans la douche. Entrez. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Morgan sembla hésiter une seconde mais finit par faire ce que Castiel lui demandait. Il entra dans la chambre en regardant autour de lui, visiblement impressionné par l'endroit. Il n'avait pas la carrière de Dean ni sa fortune. Il devait probablement loger dans une chambre un peu moins spacieuse.

\- Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs … je suis Jeffrey Morgan. Je suis dans le film moi aussi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Jeff ou JD comme vous le souhaitez.

Castiel serra la main qu'il lui tendait sans hésiter. Morgan était un homme séduisant et visiblement sympathique. Il avait une bonne dizaine d'années de plus que lui mais son visage était celui de quelqu'un de plus jeune. Il avait les cheveux bruns et une barbe qui recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Il n'était plus grand que Castiel – plus que Dean également - et il était visiblement musclé.

\- Et je suppose que vous êtes le petit ami de Dean ?

Castiel relâcha sa main en secouant la tête. De toute évidence, Morgan ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à l'homosexualité du jeune acteur. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la déception dans son ton. Et Castiel n'aimait pas du tout ça. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait le sentiment de jalousie que cela faisait naître au creux de son estomac.

\- Non, je suis juste son garde du corps, expliqua t-il alors.

Morgan laissa alors échapper un petit soupire de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à Castiel. Aussitôt, une alarme se déclencha dans son cerveau et il serra les poings. Il savait que Morgan était marié et père depuis peu. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas des vues sur Dean. Cela irait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi Castiel croyait. Pourtant, il était presque sûr que c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

\- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas … je ne voulais pas faire de suppositions qui pourraient vous mettre mal à l'aise ou vous choquer.

\- Je ne suis pas choqué … pas plus que je ne suis mal à l'aise, assura Castiel. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie.

Morgan prit place sur le canapé sans demander son reste. Castiel l'observa alors durant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas menti. Il n'était pas gêné qu'on puisse le prendre pour le petit ami de Dean. Il aurait été ravi de pouvoir dire qu'il l'était. Mais il était en revanche furieux de voir que cet homme semblait soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y avait rien entre son client et lui. Il hésita à lui demander pourquoi cela l'intéressait autant mais se retint à la dernière seconde. Ce n'était définitivement pas professionnel.

\- C'est une très jolie chambre … la mienne n'est définitivement pas aussi grande. Je suppose que ça a du bon d'être la star du film.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Il se fichait un peu de savoir si Morgan était déçu ou non de l'endroit où il était logé. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas vraiment être dans la même pièce que cet homme. Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Mais l'intérêt qu'il portait à Dean le remplissait de rage. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser rentrer.

\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Demanda t-il à la place.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée mais il était presque sûr qu'en choisissant de rester silencieux, il finirait par dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite amèrement. Morgan se tourna alors vers le bar et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je peux le faire seul, protesta t-il.

Il était mal à l'aise lui aussi. Castiel en fut satisfait. De toute évidence, Morgan aurait préféré que Dean soit seul dans sa chambre. Ou que le garde du corps choisisse de partir pour les laisser tranquilles. Ca ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il savait parfaitement ce que cet homme avait en tête. Et il n'était pas sûr que Dean n'en ait pas également envie de son côté. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son client coucher avec cet homme. Il tenta de se convaincre que c'était uniquement du au fait que Morgan était marié. Mais il savait parfaitement que c'était parce qu'il était jaloux.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas, assura t-il en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Morgan soupira alors.

\- S'il y a du champagne, je suis preneur.

Castiel regarda dans le frigo et trouva une bouteille de champagne. Il attrapa ensuite une flute dans le placard à côté. Il aurait pensé que Morgan choisirait un alcool plus fort. Il trouvait le champagne prétentieux. Les gens qui choisissaient d'en boire cherchaient le plus souvent à prouver leur supériorité par rapport à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Dean n'en buvait que très rarement. Il était plutôt du genre à opter pour un bon whisky. Ce n'était pas moins cher mais c'était plus commun.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous poser cette question mais … qu'est-ce qui a pu amener Dean à engager un garde du corps ?

Castiel s'était attendu à cette question. Elle était logique. Dean était uniquement un acteur. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre de telles précautions. Et il pouvait répondre. Il n'était pas tenu au secret. Mais il n'avait pas envie de fournir des informations à Morgan. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

\- Désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre. Vous devrez poser cette question à Dean et voir s'il est plus enclin à vous donner une réponse.

Morgan hocha la tête puis accepta le verre de champagne que Castiel lui tendit. L'eau coulait toujours dans la salle de bains. Ils avaient encore du temps à tuer. Le garde du corps contourna alors le canapé et prit place sur un large fauteuil en face. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur Morgan. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Dean et vous étiez amis. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Castiel pour engager la conversation.

Il savait déjà tout de l'homme en face de lui. Mais il voulait entendre toutes ces choses de sa bouche. Voir s'il allait mentir. Histoire de se faire une idée plus précise du genre de personne qu'il était.

\- J'ai rencontré Dean au tout début de sa carrière. Il avait obtenu un rôle dans la série où je jouais et il … il était nerveux et stressé. C'était son premier rôle récurrent. J'ai essayé de le guider un peu. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il avait énormément de talent. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir qu'il a réussi. C'est sans nul doute le meilleur de sa génération. Alors oui, on se connaît depuis un moment maintenant. Dix ans à peu de choses près.

Castiel fit alors un rapide calcul de sa tête. Dean avait vingt ans l'époque. Morgan trente. Il n'était plus marié à ce moment là de sa vie. Il était fort probable qu'ils aient eu une aventure ensemble. Dean n'était pas encore avec Benny. C'était envisageable. Et cela expliquait sans doute que Morgan ait pensé pouvoir remettre le couvert avec son client aujourd'hui.

\- On s'est croisé plusieurs fois ensuite … on n'a jamais retourné ensemble mais je l'appelais quand j'étais en ville et on passait la soirée ensemble. Je pense effectivement qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis. Il était présent à mon mariage.

Castiel n'en revenait pas de l'entendre. Morgan avait invité l'homme avec lequel il voulait coucher à son mariage. C'était ironique et proprement dégoûtant. C'était également un manque de respect pour sa femme. Castiel savait qu'elle était bien plus jeune que lui. De toute évidence, il ne s'intéressait pas aux gens de son âge. Ils avaient eu enfant ensemble cinq ans plus tôt. Il formait le couple idéal. Du moins pour les journalistes. Car de toute évidence, ce n'était définitivement pas le cas en coulisse.

\- Votre femme vous a accompagné ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas. Cela réduirait considérablement le nombre de fois où Dean serait amené à être seul avec Morgan. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, elle a un tournage aussi. Elle est actrice. Vous l'avez peut être déjà vu dans les Frères Scott ? Elle était l'une des principales héroïnes.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne regarde pas la télé, avoua t-il sincèrement.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette série et n'en avait pas l'intention. Il savait en revanche tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Hilarie Burton, la femme de Morgan. Elle était belle, jeune et connue. Elle avait tout pour elle. Mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas tiré le bon numéro en choisissant son mari.

\- Je peux vous comprendre. Il n'y a que trop peu de choses intéressantes à y voir. Il est souvent préférable d'éviter de la regarder. Bien sûr, pour un acteur, c'est un moyen de jauger la concurrence.

Morgan sourit ensuite plus largement avant de rire une seconde. Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il venait de dire était drôle. Il attendit donc que l'acteur cesse de rire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suppose oui. Mais je n'y connais pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas un domaine qui m'intéresse vraiment.

Morgan sembla surpris de l'entendre. Il était probablement habitué à ce que les gens soient impressionnés par son statut. Mais pour Castiel, il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme comme les autres. Et une menace. Pas pour la sécurité de Dean bien sûr. Mais pour la santé mentale du garde du corps. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête aussitôt.

\- Alors … comment les choses se passent avec Dean ? Je sais qu'il peut être … difficile à vivre parfois, commenta Morgan visiblement désireux de changer de sujet.

Castiel était surpris de voir que tous les gens qu'il croisait savaient que Dean n'était pas forcément très agréable avec les inconnus. Il ne demanda toutefois pas à Morgan comme il pouvait le savoir. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance de ce point de vue là. Il haussa finalement les épaules.

\- Ca se passe bien … du moins maintenant. Les débuts ont été … disons … chaotiques.

\- Dean est comme ça quand on ne le connait pas. Vous auriez du le voir au tout début de sa carrière. Il était avide de conseils mais également toujours incroyablement méfiant. J'aurais pu jurer que quelqu'un avait cherché à abuser de lui … ou que quelqu'un l'avait trahi. Personne n'est aussi méfiant sans raison.

Castiel le pensait également. Dean avait évoqué rapidement le sujet avec lui. Il avait connu une personne qui avait abusé de son innocence et lui avait fait du mal. Il ne savait pas dans quelle mesure ou même l'identité de cette personne. Mais il savait que c'était suffisamment grave pour poursuivre encore le jeune acteur des années plus tard.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dean aimerait vous entendre en parler avec moi. Après tout, cela ne nous regarde pas, déclara t-il finalement.

Il était curieux. Principalement parce qu'il voulait tout savoir du jeune acteur. Et un peu également parce qu'il aurait aimé faire payer à cette personne ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Mais il estimait que c'était à Dean d'en dire plus. Et uniquement s'il le souhaitait.

\- Bien sûr, oui. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ou en porte à faux. Je faisais juste la conversation. Et puis il est difficile de ne pas avoir envie de protéger Dean. Il réveille ce genre d'instincts chez les gens.

Castiel devait bien reconnaître que Morgan avait raison. Il ressentait la même chose. C'était en partie du à son métier. Castiel ressentait le besoin quasi permanent d'aider les autres. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi de devenir garde du corps. Gabriel disait souvent qu'il souffrait du complexe du héros. C'était peut être vrai. Mais c'était plus fort encore avec le jeune acteur. Castiel voulait le protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Le garder près de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec un autre client.

\- Dean est quelqu'un de bien, asséna t-il alors en regardant Morgan dans les yeux.

Il espérait que l'acteur saisisse le message qu'il cherchait à lui passer. Dean était quelqu'un de bien et il ne tolèrerait pas qu'on le fasse souffrir. Il était honnête et n'était pas du genre à coucher avec un homme marié. Du moins, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il serait probablement déçu s'il s'apercevait qu'il se trompait sur ce point.

\- Il l'est oui, approuva finalement Morgan avant de vider sa flute de champagne.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux durant de longues secondes. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'un défi lancé par Morgan. Que le premier à détourner le regard aurait perdu. Le garde du corps n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser gagner.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur petit duel par le bruit de la porte de la salle de bains qu'on ouvrait. Dean avait visiblement fini de prendre sa douche.

\- Hé Cas, tu pourrais me servir un … oh Jeff salut ! Lança le jeune acteur en entrant dans la salon.

Il était visiblement surpris de trouver son ami avec Castiel. Mais il souriait. Et le garde du corps détestait le voir heureux de retrouver cet homme. Parce que cela confirmait ses soupçons sur une aventure passée entre eux. Il détestait plus encore le fait que Dean n'ait pas daigné s'habiller avant de les rejoindre. Il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Et Morgan ne se gênait pas pour le regarder des pieds à la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Non pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir mais je viens juste d'arriver et … je devrais probablement m'habiller, ajouta finalement Dean.

Morgan souriait et ne semblait pas pressé de voir le jeune acteur couvrir son corps. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il devait reconnaître que l'image que son client donnait, ainsi à moitié nu, était plaisante. Il avait encore le torse humide et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges. Probablement parce qu'il était gêné. Ou à cause de la température de l'eau. Castiel n'aurait pas su le dire. Et, même depuis son fauteuil, le garde du corps pouvait voir les tâches de rousseur sur les épaules de Dean. Celles qu'il rêvait de pouvoir relier du bout du doigt. Ou du bout de la langue. Il n'était pas très exigeant. Il était presque sûr que Morgan pensait la même chose. Et cela le rendait totalement fou de rage. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme, qu'il jugeait totalement indigne de son client, puisse poser son regard sur lui et le désirer. Peu importait qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble. C'était le passé.

\- Tu peux aussi rester comme ça. Ce n'est pas moi que ça gêne … mais je suppose que ton garde du corps préfèrerait te voir un peu plus habillé, répliqua alors Morgan.

Castiel serra alors les poings, furieux. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en savoir beaucoup sur ce qui avait pu arriver entre Morgan et Dean pour savoir ce qu'il sous entendait par là. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Et s'il était seul avec le jeune acteur, il lui aurait probablement demandé de laisser tomber la serviette.

\- Ok, euh, laissez moi une seconde. Je reviens, lança Dean en souriant.

Morgan le regarda s'éloigner et entrer dans la chambre. Il ne reporta son attention sur Castiel que lorsque le jeune acteur eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Quel accueil, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel hésita une seconde à dire à Morgan ce qu'il pensait de son comportement. De sa façon de regarder Dean comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet. Rien de plus qu'un corps agréable à regarder et qu'on pouvait posséder à sa guise. Il était presque sûr que cet homme n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui se cachait sous cet extérieur. Celui qui avait été blessé par le passé et qui était fort et courageux. Celui qui partageait parfois son lit avec son frère quand ce dernier avait trop peur d'être seul. Morgan aimait l'image que Dean donnait de lui mais pas l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait d'avoir eu la chance de découvrir le vrai Dean. C'était quelque chose que Morgan n'aurait jamais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce que j'entends, répliqua finalement le garde du corps.

Il en avait assez de ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas donner le fond de sa pensée sans se montrer probablement violent. Il avait toutefois le droit de laisser sous entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas le comportement de Morgan.

\- Rassurez vous, je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je ne faisais que pointer l'évidence. Il y a plus désagréable que d'être accueilli par un Dean à moitié nu. Même si vous êtes hétéro, vous ne pouvez que le reconnaître.

Castiel ne voulait pas révéler à Morgan qu'il était totalement gay et incroyablement attiré par Dean. Qu'il l'était probablement depuis le premier jour. Qu'il aurait tout donné pour avoir une chance avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Morgan se fasse des idées. Qu'il puisse penser que quelque chose était possible entre lui et le jeune acteur.

\- Je suis sûr que votre femme serait ravie de l'entendre, avança t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Morgan fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par l'attaque. Il ne devait probablement pas avoir l'habitude qu'on s'oppose ainsi à lui.

\- Occupez vous de ce qui vous regarde, répliqua t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Monsieur Morgan, je me fiche de votre mariage et je me fiche totalement de ce que vous faites dans le dos de votre épouse. Mais je suis ici pour veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Dean. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Ne me forcez pas à vous prouver ce dont je suis capable.

Cette fois, la menace était claire. Morgan ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre. Castiel lui adressa ensuite un large sourire avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

\- Espèce de sale … commença Morgan, furieux.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dean l'interrompit en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Tout se passe bien ici ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Il avait probablement entendu son ami hausser le ton. Castiel hocha toutefois la tête pour rassurer son client. Il lui exposerait le problème quand ils seraient seuls. Dean n'insista pas et s'approcha du bar. Il avait opté pour un jean qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses et ses jambes et pour un tee shirt noir qui semblait doux au toucher. Castiel se força à ne pas trop le regarder avec insistance. Ce que Morgan n'eut évidemment pas la décence de faire de son côté.

\- Ton garde du corps est drôlement protecteur, jeta l'acteur en regardant Dean des pieds à la tête à nouveau.

Castiel vit ses yeux s'attarder longuement sur ses fesses et il eut aussitôt envie de lui abattre son poing dans la figure. Il s'éloigna pour ne pas commettre de bêtise.

\- Castiel fait son métier et il le fait bien, assura alors le jeune acteur.

Il se servit un verre de whisky puis vint prendre place sur le fauteuil que Castiel avait déserté. Le garde du corps ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait qu'il ne prenne pas place à côté de Morgan. Et qu'il prenne également sa défense. Les choses avaient changé entre eux. A présent, Dean était de son côté. Il ferait en sorte que cela ne change jamais.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis juste surpris qu'il se méfie de moi. Mais … si tu es satisfait alors tant mieux.

Castiel sourit en regardant Morgan abandonner le combat aussi facilement. Il ne serait pas dur à écarter du tableau. Pas si Dean continuait à lui faire confiance. Il accepterait de se méfier de son partenaire.

\- Je le suis pleinement crois moi. Il m'a tiré de plusieurs situations délicates. Et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez. Maintenant, changeons de sujet. Comment va Hilarie ?

Castiel avait envie de rire. Car la façon dont le visage de Morgan se décomposa en entendant le nom de sa femme était franchement risible. Il se retint toutefois. Il avait la victoire modeste. Il s'éloigna à nouveau de quelques pas pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir ses affaires. Il garda toutefois l'oreille tendue pour ne rien manquer de la conversation entre Dean et Morgan.

\- Elle va bien. Elle est en plein tournage pour le moment. Mais elle m'a dit de te saluer.

\- J'essaierais de passer vous voir quand on sera de retour à Los Angeles. Ca a fait un bail que je n'ai plus vu votre fils. Quel âge ça lui fait maintenant ? Trois ans ?

\- Cinq, corrigea Morgan.

\- Le temps file hein ?

Castiel jubilait de voir Dean parler ainsi de la famille de Morgan. Il lui rappelait ainsi qu'il était engagé avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il n'était plus libre. Il le faisait probablement sans arrières pensées. Mais c'était tout de même une bonne chose.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils seront tous les deux ravis de te voir. Pas autant que moi bien sûr mais les souvenirs que j'ai de toi sont différents n'est ce pas ? On a vécu des choses ensemble … des choses que je n'ai pas oubliées.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde pour tenter de garder son calme. Morgan repassait à l'attaque. Il ramenait Dean au sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment. A ce qu'il était venu chercher en passant le voir. Et il confirmait ainsi qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose entre eux. Castiel l'avait deviné. Mais l'entendre aussi clairement était réellement difficile pour lui. Cela ravivait la jalousie qu'il ressentait depuis l'arrivée de Morgan.

\- Le passé est le passé Jeff. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis … tu t'es marié et j'ai de mon côté rencontré d'autres personnes.

C'était une fin de non recevoir relativement claire de la part de Dean. Il faisait les choses poliment mais il ne semblait pas enclin à commettre une bêtise avec Morgan. Ce qui rassurait considérablement Castiel. Il ne s'était pas trompé sur son client.

\- Je croyais que Benny et toi s'était fini, lança alors Morgan après un long silence.

Il insistait donc. Et il ne semblait absolument pas gêné de le faire devant Castiel. Il semblait réellement désespéré. Castiel pouvait le comprendre bien sûr. C'était l'effet que Dean avait aussi sur lui. Mais il trouvait la réaction de l'acteur déplacée. Et il était surpris de voir qu'il était au courant pour Dean et Benny. Le jeune acteur n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'à son entourage proche. Morgan n'en faisait pas partie. Mais peut être avait il tenté de reprendre contact avant que Dean et Benny ne rompent en espérant pouvoir obtenir quelque chose.

\- On est plus ensemble effectivement.

\- Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il avait totalement arrêté de vider son sac. Il était entièrement concentré sur la conversation entre Dean et Morgan. Mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas faire attention à lui. Il était donc inutile qu'il continue à faire semblant de s'occuper. Il était curieux de voir la réponse que son client apporterait à cette question. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Mais il pouvait avoir menti.

\- Non, il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment pour tout te dire. Et à vrai dire peu importe puisqu'en ce qui te concerne, tu es marié.

Dean perdait patience. Castiel également. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Morgan insistait alors même que le jeune acteur avait été clair sur ce qu'il pensait. Il allait devoir en parler avec lui et lui dire clairement ce qu'il pensait de Morgan.

\- Je suis marié oui. Mais c'était … c'était bien non ?

Castiel fit alors volte face, prêt à intervenir. Il en avait assez entendu. Et il refusait de rester passif alors que Morgan se montrait extrêmement insistant. Il n'était peut être pas une menace pour Dean mais il commençait à taper sur les nerfs du garde du corps. Il était prêt à le mettre dehors si nécessaire.

\- C'était bien oui. C'était même mieux que bien. Tu le sais alors inutile de me le demander. On s'est amusé et honnêtement, je ne regrette rien. Mais … c'est du passé alors s'il te plait, n'insiste pas.

Castiel serra les poings. Si Morgan n'écoutait pas ce que Dean venait de lui dire, il interviendrait. Et peu importait que cela mette son client en colère. Il était là pour veiller sur lui et il estimait que mettre Morgan à la porte entrait dans le cadre de sa mission. C'était également motivé par son immense jalousie. Mais ça, il le garderait pour lui.

\- Parfait, le message est passé Dean. Et puis de toute façon, on n'est pas là pour ça hein ?

Castiel laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement qui attira l'attention de son client. Il se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Le garde du corps hésita à s'excuser. Mais quand il vit Dean sourire, il en fit de même et s'approcha des deux hommes.

\- J'ai vu les premières images de ce que tu as tourné à Los Angeles et honnêtement, je n'avais pas vu quelque chose d'aussi bon depuis un moment maintenant. Tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois.

Des compliments maintenant. Morgan tentait réellement tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais Castiel ne pouvait plus agir à présent. Dean avait pris les choses en mains et il n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il intervienne. Il espérait toutefois que son client verrait clair dans le jeu de son ami.

\- Merci mais il n'y a pas que moi … le scénario est bon et le réalisateur génial. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que c'est aussi réussi.

\- Tu joues les modestes, protesta Morgan en souriant.

Castiel était de son avis de ce point de vue là. Il estimait que Dean était extrêmement talentueux. Il n'était pas le seul. Les professionnels et les journalistes spécialisés étaient du même avis. Mais le jeune acteur semblait avoir des difficultés à reconnaître son propre talent. Ce n'était pas de la modestie mais un manque flagrant de confiance en soit.

\- Je ne joue pas les modestes … je sus juste plus objectif que toi. C'est le travail d'une équipe pas d'une seule personne.

\- Mais tu reconnais quand même avoir fait des progrès non ?

Dean détourna les yeux et but une gorgée de son whisky. Il était intéressant de voir le jeune acteur réagir ainsi. Cela en apprenait à Castiel un peu plus encore sur lui. Il ne regrettait pas à présent de ne pas avoir jeté Morgan dehors. Il ne l'appréciait toujours pas. Ne l'apprécierait sans doute jamais. Mais grâce à lui, il en apprenait plus sur son client. C'était déjà ça.

\- Quand on s'est rencontré, j'avais vingt ans Jeff. Bien sûr que j'ai évolué. Pas uniquement dans mon jeu mais également dans ma tête. Je le reconnais volontiers. Je dis juste que je ne suis pas le seul responsable si ce film est réussi.

Morgan hocha alors la tête. Il semblait avoir choisi de ne pas insister. Il vida son verre de champagne et le posa ensuite sur la table basse entre Dean et lui.

\- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de jouer à nouveau avec toi. Peut être qu'on pourrait se voir plus tard dans la journée pour répéter un peu. Discuter de nos personnages et voir comment aborder les choses demain.

Castiel n'aimait pas cette idée. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean passe plus de temps que nécessaire avec Morgan. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire son travail. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de les laisser seuls.

\- C'est une bonne idée, accepta alors Dean.

Morgan sourit alors largement et Castiel dut résister à l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure … à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait passer une semaine en compagnie de cet homme sans passer à l'acte. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'agaçait profondément. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il avait eu une histoire avec Dean ou parce qu'il espérait coucher à nouveau avec le jeune acteur. C'était dans sa façon de se comporter. Dans son orgueil évident. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il devait se méfier de lui. Et il avait bien l'intention d'écouter son instinct cette fois.

\- En revanche, je préfèrerais qu'on le fasse sans la présence de ton garde du corps. Je vais avoir du mal à me concentrer s'il m'observe.

Castiel eut envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'observer lui. Qu'il était là pour veiller sur Dean. Et qu'il préférait de loin avoir son regard braqué sur le jeune acteur. Mais une nouvelle fois, il voulait laisser une chance à Dean de prendre sa défense. De lui prouver qu'il était réellement de son côté.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Je préfère qu'il reste avec moi mais je vais y réfléchir.

En ce qui concernait Castiel, c'était tout vu. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Il serait là que Morgan le veuille ou non. Et il saurait convaincre Dean de ne pas le chasser. Il en était presque sûr.

\- C'est toi qui décide Dean, répliqua alors Morgan visiblement déçu.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Les deux hommes ne faisaient toujours pas attention à lui et cela commençait un peu à l'agacer. Lors de ses précédentes missions, il était soulagé quand ses clients ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Quand il parvenait à être totalement invisible et à faire oublier sa présence. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Il aimait quand le jeune acteur le regardait. Il aimait quand il le voyait. Il voulait que ses yeux soient posés sur lui le plus souvent possible. Et bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Que cela allait à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Mais c'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser. On s'appelle pour organiser tout ça d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête puis regarda son ami se lever. Il en fit de même aussitôt et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la suite.

\- Content de t'avoir revu Dean … et à très vite hein ?

\- A très vite Jeff.

Morgan sortit alors de la suite sans saluer Castiel – ce qui ne surprit pas le garde du corps – et disparut dans le couloir. Dean referma alors la porte et se retourna en soupirant.

\- Désolé pour lui. Il n'est pas franchement …

\- Poli ? Tenta Castiel en souriant.

\- J'allais dire agréable avec les inconnus mais poli marche aussi.

Castiel sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Je peux comprendre … il a du me voir comme une menace.

Dean traversa alors la suite pour venir reprendre son verre sur la table basse. Il en but une longue gorgée avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te traiter comme ça. Je lui dirais la prochaine fois.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Il aimait l'idée que son client prenne ouvertement sa défense face à son ami. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'avoir gagné. Il doutait toutefois que cela change grand chose dans le comportement de Morgan. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il ne cherchait pas à être apprécié de l'acteur. Il ne le reverrait probablement jamais après la fin de cette semaine.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, lança t-il finalement.

Dean acquiesça puis s'assit sur le canapé. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour l'observer avant d'attraper des vêtements propres dans son sac et de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Il referma la porte derrière lui et laissa échapper un long soupire. Il savait bien que sa façon de réagir face à Morgan était décuplée par ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Il devait absolument ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Il finirait par commettre une énorme bêtise. Il devait rester calme et faire confiance à son client. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il était de son côté et cela devait lui suffire.

Castiel se déshabilla rapidement puis pénétra dans l'immense douche. Il régla la température de sorte à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment chaude pour lui délier les muscles puis ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait déjà sentir que cette semaine serait compliquée. Mais il savait qu'elle était également décisive. Si Castiel parvenait à résister à son attirance pour Dean dans un endroit clos et plus petit que leur maison, à un moment où ils étaient le plus souvent seuls tous les deux, il serait capable de résister jusqu'à la fin de sa mission. Il était important qu'il soit fort. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques jours. Il était parfaitement capable de surmonter cette épreuve.

Bien sûr, les choses auraient été plus simples s'il n'avait pas été affreusement jaloux. Si Morgan n'avait pas débarqué lui mettant sous le nez l'histoire qu'il avait eue avec Dean par le passé. Castiel aurait préféré que cela ne lui fasse rien. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait composer avec ce qu'il ressentait. Et il devait agir avec son cerveau. Pas avec son cœur. Ce serait probablement compliqué. Mais avec un peu d'efforts, il s'en sentait parfaitement capable.


	16. Désir

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 16ème chapitre et Castiel dit enfin la vérité à Dean. Il tente sa chance mais Dean n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il sera au prochain chapitre, rassurez vous !**

 **Merci encore de me lire et de m'écrire ...**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Who the hell am I ? d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 16 : Désir**

 _« On n'échappe au désir que pour être repris par le désir »_

 _Jacques Brault_

Castiel avait pris une très longue douche bouillante. Il avait laissé l'eau évacuer la tension dans ses muscles et dissiper quelque peu la colère et la jalousie qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Jeffrey Morgan.

Il prit ensuite le temps de retrouver un semblant de calme, étudia longuement son reflet dans le miroir avant de rejoindre Dean dans le salon.

Le jeune acteur était toujours assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main. Il avait le regard posé quelque part à l'autre de la pièce et semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour apprécier de le voir là. De le savoir avec lui dans cette suite quand Morgan avait espéré se retrouver seul avec lui. Il s'imprégna du silence dans la pièce et de la certitude que son client était bel et bien de son côté.

Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il avait gagné et personne – pas même Morgan, surtout pas lui – ne pourrait le priver de cette victoire.

Après quelques secondes, il rejoignit finalement le jeune acteur et s'installa en face de lui. Dean tourna alors le visage dans sa direction et lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Ca va mieux ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par la question. Il ne voyait pas ce que Dean cherchait à savoir. Parlait il de la fatigue du vol ou de la venue de Morgan ? Sa réponse était importante. Il le savait.

Il dut hésiter trop longtemps puisque le jeune acteur finit par préciser sa question.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas vraiment apprécié le comportement de Jeff. Il est évident qu'il t'a énervé.

Castiel aurait pu nier. Il aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait pas à juger l'ami de son client. Mais il ne voulait pas mentir à Dean. Il s'abstiendrait juste de lui dire l'entière vérité.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai vraiment apprécié non. Mais je pense que le sentiment était réciproque.

Il était même sûr que Morgan le détestait plus encore que lui. Après tout, c'était en partie sa faute s'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Même si Dean avait exprimé clairement son refus de coucher avec lui à nouveau. Morgan devait penser que tout était de la faute de Castiel. Que sans lui, le jeune acteur n'aurait pas résisté. Il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être apprécié par lui pour faire correctement son travail.

\- Il est comme ça … il ne faut pas prêter attention à lui quand il se comporte ainsi. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup au début moi aussi. Mais il a fini par me plaire.

Dean détourna à nouveau les yeux et Castiel se demanda aussitôt à quoi il pensait. Quel souvenir lui revenait en mémoire en évoquant son ami ? Il avait envie de savoir. Envie de poser la question. Mais cela en révèlerait sans doute trop sur ce qu'il ressentait. Sur la jalousie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qui avait pu se passer entre Dean et Morgan.

\- Il m'impressionnait beaucoup au début. Quand on s'est rencontré, il avait de l'expérience et moi non et … il m'a pris sous son aile. Je crois … non je sais qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé à prendre conscience de certaines choses.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que son ami parlait uniquement de son métier et pas de sexe. Même s'il savait que c'était en partie sur ce dernier point que Morgan avait appris des choses à Dean. Cela le rendait furieux.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait préféré être seul avec toi. Et je pense aussi avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il espérait obtenir si je n'avais pas été là, lança t-il alors.

Il regretta presque aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela revenait à évoquer le passé commun de son client et de Morgan. Et même si c'était le sujet qu'il rêvait d'aborder, c'était exactement celui qu'il s'était promis de ne pas évoquer quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Et il détestait cela. Il aurait voulu avoir le contrôle sur ce qu'il disait et sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je lui aurait dit non … même si tu n'avais pas été là. Du moins, j'aime à penser que je l'aurais fait. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Il est marié.

Dean ne niait donc pas le caractère sexuel de leur relation passée. Castiel avait enfin la preuve définitive qu'ils avaient effectivement couché ensemble. Et s'il l'avait deviné et compris assez rapidement, ce ne fut pas plus facile pour autant à entendre. Bien au contraire. Cela raviva la jalousie qui brûlait au creux de son ventre.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Je ne veux pas porter de jugement parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle mais il n'a pas l'air vraiment gêné à l'idée de tromper sa femme.

Dean haussa les épaules en faisant tourner son verre dans ses mains. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant précis. Pour savoir avec précisions ce que le jeune acteur pensait de l'attitude de son ami. S'il était flatté de son intérêt malgré le côté immoral de son insistance. Il supposait qu'il devait être agréable de plaire autant. Mais il aurait préféré voir Dean fou de rage que pensif.

\- Leur mariage bat de l'aile si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu à droite et à gauche. Et je ne dis pas que ça excuse son attitude mais ça l'explique probablement en partie. Il a eu tort d'insister mais je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre.

Castiel aurait aimé pourtant qu'il le fasse. Dean était probablement trop gentil pour porter ainsi des jugements sur les gens sans tout savoir de ce qu'ils vivaient. Il leur cherchait des excuses. Mais cela laissait la porte entrouverte pour Morgan. Castiel aurait pu le jurer.

\- Et puis, je lui ai visiblement fait de l'effet, ajouta finalement le jeune acteur sur le ton de plaisanterie.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Et en cela au moins, il comprenait Morgan. Il doutait lui même de pouvoir se contenter d'une seule nuit avec Dean. Si toutefois il avait un jour la chance de vivre quelque chose avec lui, il voudrait plus qu'une aventure. Il voudrait son client pour toute la vie. Et c'était effrayant. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tel avant. Il avait eu quelques aventures. Mais jamais rien de sérieux. Il le refusait.

\- Tu l'as aimé ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Il se mordit aussitôt la langue, furieux d'avoir osé poser la question. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ces derniers temps. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Dean reporta son attention sur lui après quelques secondes. Il semblait surpris par la question. Mais pas réellement mal à l'aise. Castiel en fut soulagé.

\- Je ne sais pas … peut être. Ou peut être aimais-je juste l'idée d'être désiré pour la première fois de ma vie … ou du moins … non, je ne crois pas que j'étais amoureux de lui. Pas comme j'ai pu aimer Benny ensuite en tout cas.

Castiel frissonna en entendant le nom de l'ex de son client. Il était jaloux de lui aussi. Plus encore que de Morgan. Benny avait eu la chance incroyable de partager sa vie avec Dean durant de longues années. Il avait eu tout ce dont Castiel ne pouvait que rêver. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'extrêmement chanceux. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait en se réveillant tous les jours à côté du jeune acteur. Ce qu'on ressentait en s'endormant contre lui. Il aurait aimé être à sa place.

\- Il était plus vieux que moi et il avait un côté mystérieux qui m'a séduit. Et pour répondre à la question que tu t'interdis de me poser … oui j'ai couché avec lui. Plusieurs fois et cela a duré pendant presque un an. Mais on était seuls tous les deux à l'époque.

Castiel fut surpris de voir que Dean avait lu aussi clairement en lui. Bien sûr, il avait tourné autour du pot pendant un moment. Il était facile de voir qu'il cherchait à en savoir plus. Il espérait toutefois que Dean attribuait sa curiosité à sa volonté de le protéger. Et pas aux sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme Dean. Je n'en doute pas une seconde, assura t-il sincèrement.

Le jeune acteur lui sourit alors avant de vider son verre et de le poser sur la table basse entre eux. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et remonta ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé.

\- Il a été le premier, avoua t-il alors.

Castiel serra aussitôt les poings. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter que Dean ait pu coucher avec Morgan. Il ne supportait pas du tout l'idée que ce type ait été le premier. Qu'il ait pris au jeune acteur sa virginité. Cela lui donnait une importance toute particulière. On n'oubliait jamais sa première fois.

\- C'était bien … il a été délicat et tendre et j'a aimé ce qu'on a fait. Mais c'est du passé.

Castiel aurait vraiment aimé que son client change de sujet. Qu'il ne lui donne pas de détails sur son histoire avec Morgan. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler après ça. Il était déjà au bord de la rupture. Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

\- Et peut être que c'est en partie ce qui a fait que j'ai continué à coucher avec lui. Il avait une place particulière dans mon cœur. J'étais jeune et naïf et … il était là. Mais ensuite, mon personnage est mort et j'ai du quitter le tournage. Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant plusieurs années. Quand il a repris contact, il était marié et j'étais avec Benny. On est devenu amis.

Castiel doutait que c'était ainsi que Morgan envisageait sa relation avec Dean. Il ne voulait pas être son ami. Du moins pas uniquement. Il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir de relation sérieuse avec le jeune acteur. Mais il espérait clairement pouvoir coucher avec lui quand il en avait envie.

\- Et si tu n'avais pas été avec Benny ?

Dean haussa les épaules alors que Castiel se maudissait mentalement de ne toujours pas être capable de maitriser ce qu'il disait.

\- Si je n'avais pas été avec Benny et qu'il n'avait pas été marié, les choses auraient pu être différentes. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je le trouve séduisant. Et le sexe était génial.

Castiel se leva alors brusquement du fauteuil, incapable d'en entendre plus. Il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre en interrogeant Dean. Mais il refusait d'écouter son client lui détailler à quel point Morgan était un amant génial. Parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'être à sa place. Il aurait voulu que Dean tienne ses propos le concernant.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors le jeune acteur, surpris.

Castiel devait trouver quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi pour justifier sa réaction. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et ne reprit la parole quand lorsqu'il fut dos à Dean.

\- Ca ne me regarde pas et je n'aurais pas du poser la question, expliqua t-il d'une voix froide.

Il savait que son attitude allait probablement énerver le jeune acteur. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait posé la question. Et à présent, il refusait d'entendre la réponse. Ce n'était pas un comportement rationnel. Mais comment pouvait il se montrer logique quand il était autant fou de rage et de jalousie ? C'était au dessus de ses forces.

\- Ca ne me gêne pas d'en parler. Après tout, tu as besoin d'en savoir un maximum sur lui je suppose.

Castiel ferma les yeux et se força à inspirer profondément avant d'expirer lentement par le nez. Garder le contrôle était le plus important à cet instant précis. Peu importait que son comportement entraîne une dispute. Il ne devait surtout pas se trahir.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir les détails de ta vie sexuelle. Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas important.

\- Castiel ?

Le garde du corps rouvrit les yeux et fit volte face pour pouvoir regarder son client. Il s'était levé à son tour mais n'avait pas bougé de devant le canapé. Il semblait un peu perdu. Castiel regrettait vraiment d'avoir laissé libre court à sa curiosité. Il s'était mis dans une situation délicate et il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir sans dire de bêtises.

\- Désolé Dean, je n'aurais pas du t'interroger sur Morgan. J'en sais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne représente aucun danger pour ta sécurité. Et c'est tout ce qui compte n'est ce pas ? C 'est pour ça que Sam m'a engagé.

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait compris. Bien sûr, le jeune acteur avait probablement des soupçons depuis leur discussion à cœur ouvert quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il n'aimait pas être ainsi découvert aussi facilement. Il savait que cette révélation compliquerait inévitablement les choses entre eux.

\- Je suis ton garde de corps, ajouta t-il finalement parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Et le silence était pesant. Il était étouffant et assourdissant. Dean fit alors un pas dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et d'hocher doucement la tête.

\- Bien, très bien … je crois qu'on devrait … on devrait revoir ton emploi du temps ensemble.

Castiel devait changer de sujet. Il devait revenir sur un terrain moins compliqué et plus neutre. Il était grand temps de reprendre les reines de cette conversation. Parce qu'elle était réellement en passe de dégénérer pour de bon.

\- Tu le connais déjà par cœur … j'ai une seule journée de libre et c'est aujourd'hui. Je … je pense répéter un peu avec Jeff tout à l'heure.

\- Je veux être là, insista Castiel aussitôt.

Il savait qu'il devait être ridicule à intervenir de la sorte. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel fut surpris de l'entendre. Il pensait sincèrement que son client le voulait avec lui. Qu'il se sentait en sécurité quand il était à ses côtés. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé entre le moment où Jeff avait suggéré qu'ils soient seuls et le moment où Castiel avait demandé à être présent. Ca ne pouvait être du qu'à ce que Dean venait de comprendre. Comme le garde du corps l'avait redouté, ses sentiments étaient une entrave pour son travail.

\- Dean, tu as accepté que je sois là à chaque minute. C'était une des conditions pour que tu viennes ici. Tu ne peux pas me demander de partir maintenant.

Le jeune acteur se passa alors une main sur le visage. Il cherchait à gagner du temps. Castiel ne le poussa donc pas à répondre immédiatement. Il voulait que cette conversation se passe bien. Même s'il savait qu'elle serait probablement gênante pour lui et pour son client.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je veux me débarrasser de toi. Et il est évident que je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Mais … de toute évidence, tu es jaloux de Morgan et je ne veux pas que cela créée un problème pour moi.

Voilà, c'était dit. Le mot était prononcé. Castiel ne pouvait pas nier sans être totalement ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas mentir non plus parce que Dean s'emporterait aussitôt. Il devait toutefois convaincre son client que ce ne serait pas un problème. Même s'il n'en était pas sûr lui même.

\- Dean, je sais me contrôler et je sais garder la maitrise de mes émotions. Je sais parfaitement rester professionnel.

Le jeune acteur secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est professionnel dans ce que tu ressens exactement ? Dans ce que tu m'as avoué à demi mots ?

Castiel se sentait pris au piège et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de s'en sortir. Il était totalement désarmé face à Dean. Il perdait tout ses moyens et devenait complètement vulnérable. Il aurait aimé être suffisamment fort pour se montrer convaincant. Mais Dean lisait clairement en lui. Et il était plus lucide que lui dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne vais pas … je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit ou de … je peux te jurer que je ne vais rien tenter. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et bien sûr je préfèrerais ne pas … je te jure que je suis désolé de …

\- Castiel, stop, le coupa alors Dean.

Le garde du corps ferma la bouche aussitôt. Il était incapable de dire si le jeune acteur était en colère à cet instant précis. Il était trop aveuglé par la peur pour être lucide. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de ne plus être jaloux. De ne plus désirer le jeune acteur avec force.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas … je ne suis pas en colère, je peux te le jurer. Je suis juste … je veux que les choses se passent bien. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu restes à l'écart … juste pour cette fois.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup demander. C'était même plutôt raisonnable. Dean ne serait pas en danger avec Morgan. Castiel pourrait exiger qu'ils répètent dans la suite afin que personne ne puisse s'en prendre à son client. Il pourrait monter la garde devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. Mais il n'aurait pas les moyens de savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Si oui ou non, le jeune acteur avait finalement cédé aux avances de son ami. De surcroît, il aurait l'impression de laisser Morgan gagner. Et cela était totalement insupportable pour lui. Bien sûr, son côté rationnel lui rappelait que Dean avait assuré qu'il ne ferait rien avec l'acteur. Qu'il ne le laisserait pas tromper sa femme avec lui. Mais il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Il était incapable de se montrer raisonnable.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, asséna t-il alors.

\- Bien sûr que si, protesta aussitôt Dean.

Castiel savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Il était évident que son client était déterminé à faire les choses comme il l'avait décidé. Et il le savait têtu. Mais il était tout de même furieux. Il avait la sensation que la situation lui échappait. Il n'aimait pas non plus voir l'homme qu'il désirait le repousser de la sorte. Car il était évident à présent que son attirance n'était pas aussi réciproque que ce qu'il avait pensé.

\- Non, Dean, je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec lui.

Le jeune acteur soupira alors longuement avant de faire un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Castiel dut résister à son envie de combler la distance qui les séparait pour prendre Dean dans ses bras. Il devait lutter contre ce que son cœur lui dictait. Et avec son cerveau visiblement en veille, c'était difficile.

\- Mais pourquoi ? De quoi as tu peur exactement ? Il n'est pas dangereux, tu l'as dit toi même !

C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi Castiel refusait il de les laisser seuls alors qu'ils seraient en sécurité ? La réponse était évidente. Parce qu'il était jaloux. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux. Parce que si Dean devait coucher avec quelqu'un, il voulait que ce soit avec lui.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en lui, répondit il finalement.

\- Mais tu as confiance en moi non ? Demanda aussitôt Dean sans laisser le temps à Castiel de respirer.

Le garde du corps était sur la défensive et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose. Cela poussait le plus souvent à dire des choses qu'on regrettait ensuite.

\- Oui, souffla t-il.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait effectivement confiance en Dean. Mais il avait peur que le jeune acteur finisse par céder. Sa jalousie prenait le pas sur tout le reste.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement Castiel ?

Décidément, Dean semblait déterminé à lui faire avouer ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin. Et Castiel savait qu'il finirait par dire ce qu'il s'était interdit de dire jusque là. La conversation finirait par dégénérer et tous les progrès effectués jusque là disparaitraient aussitôt.

\- Je n'attends rien … rien de plus que de pouvoir faire mon travail correctement. J'attends de toi que tu me laisses faire mon travail.

\- Mais c'est bien ce que je fais depuis un moment maintenant. Et ce n'est pas la question que je te pose. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête depuis la venue de Morgan. Ce que tu espères obtenir ou empêcher en m'interdisant d'être seul avec lui.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Comment pouvait il répondre à cette question sans se trahir complètement ? Il n'y avait aucune issue et Castiel le savait. Il était temps pour lui de faire la seule chose possible. Se montrer totalement honnête. Il ne pourrait jamais mettre un terme à cette conversation sans ça.

\- Ce que je veux c'est que tu ne couches pas avec lui, déclara t-il alors en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre après cette révélation. Le jeune acteur aurait parfaitement été en droit de s'emporter contre lui. De lui faire des reproches. De le renvoyer même. Il croisait les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas le cas mais il ne lui en aurait pas voulu d'y penser. Dean le surprit toutefois en se contentant de le fixer sans réellement réagir.

\- Ce que je veux c'est que … c'est que tu ne lui donnes pas ce qu'il attend … que tu comprennes qu'il ne te mérite pas … que tu vaux mieux que lui.

Dean sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur. Il se redressa et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Il ne me mérite pas ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Bien sûr que Morgan ne méritait pas Dean. Il était marié et visiblement infidèle. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point le jeune acteur était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il ne le voyait pas réellement. Il s'en tenait à l'image que Dean donnait. Il ne le connaissait pas comme Castiel le connaissait. Il n'était définitivement pas à la hauteur. Le jeune acteur méritait un homme qui aurait conscience de la chance qu'il aurait d'être avec lui. De le serrer dans ses bras. D'avoir le droit de l'aimer.

\- Non, il ne te mérite pas, confirma alors Castiel, sûr de lui.

Et si Dean lui demandait des explications, il était prêt à les lui donner. Parce que le jeune acteur avait besoin d'entendre à quel point il était exceptionnel. A quel point Castiel, lui, en avait conscience. Il était allé trop loin déjà. Il était impossible de revenir en arrière. Et puisque l'abcès était crevé, il était probablement temps de tout lui dire.

\- Et toi ? Est ce que toi tu estimes me mériter ?

Castiel recula alors d'un pas. La question de Dean lui fit l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que son client cherchait en l'interrogeant de la sorte. Etait ce une accusation ou une ouverture ? Quelle réponse devait il donner ? Castiel ne pensait pas avoir grand chose à offrir au jeune acteur. Mais il pensait avoir au moins conscience de sa valeur. Ce qui lui donnait un avantage sur Morgan.

\- Dean … souffla t-il alors parce qu'il n'était pas encore capable de répondre.

Le jeune acteur fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Il se tenait toujours droit comme un « I ». Presque comme s'il était lui même sur la défensive. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Non, réponds à ma question. Parce que j'estime que c'est là tout le problème Castiel. Est ce que tu penses pouvoir m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin ? Est ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Quoi ? Tu me veux pour une nuit … pour savoir ce que ça fait de coucher avec une célébrité ?

Castiel n'en revenait pas que son client puisse penser ça de lui. Il résistait à son attirance depuis des semaines maintenant. Il n'aurait pas fait cet effort s'il n'attendait qu'une seule nuit avec lui. S'il était juste curieux. Non. Si un jour, il devait tenter quoi que ce soit avec Dean, ce ne serait jamais juste l'histoire d'une nuit. Ce serait pour toute la vie.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, protesta t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules en ricanant.

\- Non, je ne sais pas … je ne sais pas parce que tu gardes tout pour toi. Parce que tu ne te montres pas honnête et parce que je … je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que attends de tout ça.

Castiel pouvait accepter les reproches et les critiques sur le fait qu'il avait été incapable de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Qu'il avait laissé parler sa jalousie et sa colère. Mais il refusait que Dean l'accuse de ne rien avoir dit quand lui n'était pas plus honnête sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était peut être temps pour Castiel de passer à l'action à son tour et de retourner la situation.

\- Tu n'as pas été honnête non plus ! Lança t-il alors.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Castiel contre attaque. Il pensait pouvoir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Le forcer à avouer ce qu'il gardait pour lui. Mais Dean gardait également des secrets. Il était grand temps qu'il l'admette aussi. Castiel n'avait pas voulu avoir cette conversation mais maintenant qu'elle était lancée, il comptait bien l'amener à son terme.

\- Tu ne l'es toujours pas d'ailleurs, ajouta t-il quand il fut évident que Dean ne reprendrait pas la parole. Tu continues de faire comme si j'étais le seul à mentir dans cette histoire. Tu m'accuses et tu me pointes du doigt mais tu te gardes bien de me dire franchement ce que tu ressens de ton côté.

Dean lui tourna alors le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il s'immobilisa devant l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur le centre ville et ses buildings. Castiel vit la tension dans ses épaules. Il avait perdu la main et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à me faire dire, protesta Dean d'une voix faible.

Castiel s'approcha alors de lui mais laissa tout de même un peu de distance pour que le jeune acteur ne se sente pas acculé.

\- Ce que je veux entendre, c'est ce que tu ressens pour moi. Parce que tu sais à présent que je suis jaloux de Morgan. Jaloux qu'il ait pu … qu'il ait pu te serrer dans ses bras et s'endormir à tes côtés. Je suis jaloux de Benny aussi bien sûr. Peut être même plus encore que de Morgan. Parce que lui a eu la possibilité de t'aimer et d'être aimé de toi en retour. C'est … ça ne sert à rien que je continue à me cacher. Tu veux que je sois honnête alors voilà Dean … voilà. Oui je suis attiré par toi. Oui je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de me dire ce que tu ressens.

Castiel était étonné d'en avoir autant dit. D'avoir ainsi ouvert son cœur. Il savait qu'il venait de donner une bonne raison à Dean de le renvoyer. Mais il avait décidé de se montrer totalement honnête avec lui. Il en avait assez de mentir. Assez de se cacher. Il laisserait au jeune acteur le soin de choisir ce qu'ils feraient ensuite. C'était lui qui avait les cartes en main à présent.

\- Tu es mon garde du corps, rappela alors finalement Dean se faisant volte face.

Il posa son regard sur Castiel et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu es mon garde du corps et je ne peux pas … je refuse de t'envisager différemment.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, Dean venait de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de possible entre eux. Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours su. Mais il avait également laissé sous entendre qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Qu'il avait cette idée en tête mais qu'il s'interdisait de s'y raccrocher.

\- Et si je n'étais pas ton garde du corps ? Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances ? Demanda Castiel en faisant un pas dans la direction de son client.

Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage avant de secouer la tête à nouveau. Il semblait totalement perdu. Mais il n'était pas en colère. C'était ce qui poussait Castiel à insister de la sorte. Il avait besoin d'entendre la vérité. Besoin de savoir s'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux. Il avait probablement un côté masochiste qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Car il n'y avait rien de pire que de savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir une chance mais que son métier l'empêchait de la saisir.

\- Pourquoi faire de telles suppositions hein ? Ca ne changera rien et … ce serait … je pense que ce serait trop difficile. Pour toi comme pour moi. Alors ne me force pas à te répondre … Cas, s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à te dire ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre avec toi dans d'autres circonstances.

Ce fut plus l'emploi de son surnom que ce que Dean dit qui poussa Castiel à combler la distance qui les séparait et à saisir le jeune acteur par les épaules. Il ne l'attira pas à lui et ne chercha pas non plus à l'embrasser ou à le prendre dans ses bras. Même s'il en rêvait depuis un moment maintenant. Il se contenta de l'empêcher de fuir. De le garder suffisamment proche pour pouvoir sentir son parfum.

\- Ce que tu aurais aimé vivre avec moi ? Dean, j'ai besoin de l'entendre. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne peux continuer à ignorer ce que je ressens et à te mentir tous les jours. J'ai besoin qu'on soit clairs tous les deux.

\- Cas, s'il te plait …

\- Non, Dean, parle moi !

Le jeune acteur détourna aussitôt les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Castiel avait conscience qu'insister n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée au monde. Mais il sentait Dean sur le point de craquer et de dire enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Cas, je …

Dean avait les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Castiel eut envie de les sécher du bout des doigts. Mais cela l'aurait obligé à relâcher ses bras et il était presque sûr que Dean en aurait profité pour lui échapper. Il avait besoin de le garder près de lui. Il avait trop peur de le perdre pour de bon s'il le laissait filer maintenant.

\- C'est donc ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Que j'en ai envie ? Que je suis moi aussi attiré par toi et que dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais probablement fait des avances ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Parce qu'honnêtement Castiel … ça ne change absolument rien. Et ça nous fait du mal à tous les deux.

Castiel sentit alors un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il avait pensé qu'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Dean lui ferait du mal. Parce qu'ils symbolisaient tout ce que le garde du corps n'aurait jamais. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Car à présent, il avait la preuve qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Que Dean souffrait lui aussi de ne pas pouvoir céder à ses désirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi joyeux hein ? Ca t'amuse de m'avoir contraint à te le dire ?

Dean semblait en colère à présent. Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout … je suis juste … je suis rassuré de voir que je n'avais pas imaginé tout ça … ce … ce lien entre nous. Cette attirance mutuelle et … non je ne me moque pas de toi.

Dean soupira alors longuement avant de plier ses bras pour pour avoir attraper ceux de Castiel. Il ne chercha pas à le repousser. Pas plus qu'il ne tenta d'échapper à son étreinte. Il semblait se raccrocher à lui. Presque comme s'il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était pour lui. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par son geste.

\- On ne peut pas Castiel. Tu le sais et je le sais. Et … j'ai besoin de toi … de toi comme garde du corps. Je ne peux pas risquer de compromettre ma sécurité simplement parce que j'ai développé des sentiments pour toi. Et on sait tous les deux que c'est exactement ce qui se passera si toutefois on cédait à nos … pulsions. Personne ne peut nous garantir que ça fonctionnerait entre nous et je refuse de … de prendre ce risque. Désolé mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Castiel le savait. Et bien sûr, il était déçu. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir contredire Dean sur ce point. Avoir les arguments suffisants pour le convaincre de leur donner une chance. Mais le jeune acteur avait raison. Il se montrait rationnel et logique. Il était impossible pour eux d'avoir une autre relation que celle qu'ils avaient actuellement. Car Castiel serait alors incapable de faire correctement son travail. Il ne pourrait pas être suffisamment lucide. Dean avait plus besoin d'un garde du corps que d'un petit ami. Et Castiel allait tenir ce rôle. Il se l'était promis et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

\- Je sais que tu as raison Dean. Bien sûr que je le sais et … je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire courir des risques simplement parce que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi. Je ne tenterais rien et je ne te demanderais rien. Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir des regrets. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais vraiment aimé te rencontrer ailleurs et dans d'autres circonstances.

Dean hocha alors la tête, visiblement soulagé de l'entendre. Il relâcha finalement les bras de Castiel et le garde du corps lui lâcha les épaules en retour. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues secondes. Dean semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose de plus. Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir à ajouter. Ils avaient fait le tour du sujet après tout. Le reste serait superflu. Mais le garde du corps resta tout de même proche de Dean, ses yeux rivés sur son visage, sur ses lèvres.

\- Je … je devrais sans doute … il est temps pour moi d'aller retrouver Jeff et de … de répéter, bafouilla finalement Dean.

Castiel vit ses joues rougir soudainement et il eut la sensation que le jeune acteur avait quelque chose en tête concernant son ami. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer mais il le sentait sur le point de commettre une erreur. Et il avait la très nette sensation que tout était de sa faute. Il avait forcé Dean à révéler ses sentiments et il lui avait avoué les siens également. Le jeune acteur avait peut être envie de faire quelque chose pour oublier ce moment. Pour évacuer un peu de la tension qu'ils avaient accumulé depuis le début de cette conversation. Et le fait qu'il se tourne vers Jeff pour cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

\- Tu ne vas pas commettre de bêtises hein ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean ne répondit pas et finit par s'éloigner de Castiel. Le garde du corps lui attrapa le bras au moment où il passait côté de lui et l'attira aussitôt contre son corps. Dean laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Castiel plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Dean, insista t-il.

Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui à nouveau. Le jeune acteur devait l'avoir compris puisqu'il sembla terrifié l'espace d'une seconde. Il reprit ensuite un peu de contenance et se redressa pour toiser Castiel du regard.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide avec lui … et j'ai bêtement espéré que tu me croirais.

\- Mais après ce qu'on s'est dit … je me demande si tu n'as pas l'intention de …

\- De quoi Castiel ? De pousser un homme à commettre un adultère ? De me jeter sur le premier venu juste parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir toi ? Tu me connais donc si mal que ça ?

Castiel savait qu'il avait eu tort de sous entendre cela. Bien sûr, il continuait de penser qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en le jeune homme. Que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il le sentait vulnérable et fragile à cet instant précis. Il avait la sensation qu'il était parfaitement capable de commettre une bêtise.

\- Je ne vais pas coucher avec Jeff, asséna alors Dean avec force.

Castiel aurait probablement du lui relâcher le bras. Il aurait du le laisser partir pour lui prouver qu'il avait confiance en lui. Qu'il le savait incapable de faire quelque chose qui serait amenée à faire souffrir une personne innocente. Mais il en était incapable. Et alors qu'il imaginait Dean dans les bras de Jeff, il sentit la jalousie l'envahir pour de bon et contraindre la partie raisonnable de son cerveau à se mettre en veille pour de bon.

Alors qu'il aurait du lâcher le bras de Dean, il se servit de son emprise pour le garder contre lui. Et de la surprise du jeune acteur pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savait que c'était une erreur au moment même où il le faisait. Mais il fut tout de même incapable de s'en empêcher. A la place, il ferma les yeux en imprégnant un rythme rapide à ses lèvres.

Pendant une seconde, Dean ne réagit pas. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et Castiel en profita pour faire pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur et caresser celle du jeune acteur.

Ce fut ce simple contact qui poussa Dean à réagir. Malheureusement, il ne le fit pas comme Castiel l'aurait voulu. Il mit fin au baiser en reculant la tête puis abattit sa main libre dans le visage du garde du corps. La claque ne fut pas incroyablement douloureuse mais Castiel eut la sensation que son cœur se brisait au moment de l'impact.

Le regard que Dean lui lança ensuite ne fit que renforcer la douleur qui se propageait dans sa poitrine. Il secoua le bras pour pousser Castiel à le lâcher et mit ensuite de la distance entre eux aussi rapidement que possible.

Le garde du corps aurait du tenter de le retenir mais il était complètement statufié.

\- Si tu recommences, je peux te garantir que tu pourras chercher un autre travail dans la foulée, lança Dean avant de contourner le canapé pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

Castiel se tourna sur lui même pour le suivre des yeux.

\- Dean, l'appela t-il parce qu'il refusait de le laisser partir dans cet état.

Le jeune acteur fit alors volte face et le dévisagea longuement.

\- Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es désolé … ne t'excuse pas … je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous et je te demande de respecter mon choix. D'accord ?

Le ton de Dean était incroyablement froid. Il semblait calme et composé. Il était sûr de lui. Castiel savait qu'il avait raison. Il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'aurait jamais du céder à ses pulsions. Et il savait que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il garderait ses distances à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il ferait en sorte de se montrer professionnel. Même s'il était dur de s'en convaincre quand il avait encore le goût des lèvres de Dean sur les siennes.

Il résista à son envie de passer sa langue dessus pour le mémoriser mais il savait que le jeune acteur ne l'apprécierait pas.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il finalement.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis quitta la suite sans rien ajouter. Il prit le soin de claquer la porte derrière lui pour signifier qu'il était furieux. C'était un peu enfantin mais Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il était le premier à s'être comporté comme un enfant. Il avait cédé à ses pulsions comme l'aurait fait un adolescent avec son premier flirt. Il aurait du être plus adulte. Et il savait que ce baiser allait probablement grandement compliquer les choses entre Dean et lui. Il allait devoir fournir des efforts importants pour regagner la confiance de son client.

Il avait toutefois l'intention de réussir. Il avait enchaîné les bêtises depuis qu'il travaillait pour le jeune acteur. Mais ce baiser avait finalement remis les choses en place. Car il savait à présent avec certitude qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Dean. Et si c'était difficile à accepter, douloureux à savoir et incroyablement compliqué à admettre, il savait que c'était une bonne chose. Il savait sur quel pied danser. Il savait exactement ce qu'il était en droit d'attendre de son client et ce qu'il était en mesure de lui apporter. Ils seraient garde du corps et client à partir d'aujourd'hui. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il allait utiliser le temps que Dean passerait avec Morgan pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et retrouver son calme. Ou pour aller boire un verre. Oui, il avait bien besoin de prendre l'air. Dean n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment – il n'avait de surcroît certainement pas envie de le voir – et il avait parfaitement le droit de s'occuper de lui pendant quelques heures. Il se sentirait bien mieux ensuite. Il en était convaincu. Et quand il retrouverait Dean, tout serait à nouveau parfaitement normal entre eux. Il avait besoin d'y croire. Garder la foi. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment.


	17. Mise au point

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 17ème chapitre. Et enfin, Dean admet ses sentiments à Castiel. Enfin, il cesse de lutter contre. A partir de maintenant, ils seront ensemble ...**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Born to die de Lana Del Rey**

 **Chapitre 17 : Mise au point**

 _« La victoire va à celui qui prend le plus de risques »_

 _Jean Claude Killy_

Castiel avait finalement choisi de descendre au bar de l'hôtel. Il aurait pu rester dans la chambre pour boire jusqu'à être totalement ivre mais il trouvait cela incroyablement triste s'il le faisait enfermé dans la suite de son client. Il avait besoin d'être entouré d'inconnus pour ne pas perdre la tête et faire quelque chose de stupide … comme se rouler en boule et pleurer pendant des heures.

Il avait également besoin d'air. Le salon de la suite lui rappelait sa tentative avortée d'embrasser Dean. Cela lui rappelait le goût de ses lèvres qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu apprécier avant que le jeune acteur ne le repousse. Cela le faisait enfin penser à la gifle reçue et à la façon dont Dean l'avait menacé de le renvoyer s'il tentait quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le pire n'était pas ce que son client lui avait dit mais le fait que cela ne changeait rien à ce que Castiel désirait. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. De le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à lui faire oublier Jeff, Benny et l'homme qui le harcelait. Jusqu'à devenir le centre de son univers.

Castiel aurait probablement du avoir peur de la force de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune acteur. Mais depuis qu'il avait tout avoué à Dean, il avait la sensation d'avoir enfin totalement accepté ses sentiments. Il avait fait la paix avec eux. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Et peu importait que cela ne conduise à rien qu'à plus de souffrances ou à un renvoi prématuré, il ne s'en débarrasserait pas aussi facilement.

Castiel commanda un whisky puis s'assit sur un des tabourets au bar. Il n'y avait pas grand monde autour de lui. Mais il ne se sentait pas seul. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis. Le garde du corps avait toujours aimé la solitude quand il n'allait pas bien. Il choisissait de s'isoler pour faire le point et retrouver des forces. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Car il avait le cœur brisé et être seul rendrait les choses plus difficiles encore.

C'était la première fois qu'il vivait quelque chose de similaire. Castiel n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un pour qui il avait développé des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'il avait développés pour Dean. Il avait cru qu'il ne vivrait jamais rien de ce type. Qu'il serait spectateur de la vie amoureuse des autres sans jamais se retrouver à leur place. Et il regrettait presque que ce ne soit finalement pas le cas.

Car ce qu'il ressentait n'avait causé que souffrances pour le moment. Il n'en avait rien tiré de bon. Et il avait réussi à gâcher tous les progrès qu'il avait faits avec Dean à cause d'eux.

Le pire était sans nul doute que le jeune acteur ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il avait admis être attiré par lui. Il avait reconnu que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement accepté ses avances. Mais il avait également érigé des barrières entre eux. Des barrières bien trop hautes pour que Castiel puisse les franchir.

Et savoir que quelque chose aurait pu être possible entre eux était atroce pour Castiel. Cela l'amenait à regretter tout ce qui avait composé sa vie jusque là. Son métier. Les principes qu'il avait mis en place pour devenir le premier. Tout. A cet instant précis, Castiel aurait voulu être quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu être un de ces types au bar avec lui. Un de ceux qui auraient pu avoir une chance avec son client.

Le garde du corps avala une longue gorgée de whisky et grimaça aussitôt. Il n'était pas fan de la boisson mais il avait besoin d'alcool. Et il y avait quelque chose de purement ironique dans le fait de choisir ce que Dean aurait choisi à sa place. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

Si Gabriel le voyait, il lui hurlerait probablement dessus. Il aurait eu raison. Castiel agissait comme un imbécile. Il se laissait dominer par ses émotions et par ses sentiments. Il était pourtant plus fort que ça d'ordinaire. Mais Dean avait fait de lui quelqu'un de faible et de vulnérable. Et Castiel ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il aurait du prendre les choses en mains quand il le pouvait encore. C'était trop tard à présent.

Castiel serra son verre dans sa main jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent douloureuses. Il était furieux contre lui même. Mais également furieux contre Dean. Peu importait que le jeune acteur se soit montré raisonnable. Peu importait que sa décision de ne pas donner suite soit la bonne. Castiel ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Dans cet état, il n'était pas capable de grand chose de plus que de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et s'autorisa à penser à ce qui était probablement en train de se passer dans la chambre de Morgan. Dean avait assuré avant de partir qu'il ne ferait rien avec son ami. Qu'il ne deviendrait pas « l'autre homme ». Celui qui ruinait une histoire entre deux personnes. Celui qui s'immisçait dans un couple. Il ne ferait pas ça à Hilarie. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Il l'avait répété plusieurs fois. Et Castiel avait envie de le croire. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Dean était quelqu'un de bien. Il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il n'avait même aucun doute sur ce point.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'autre acteur finirait par le faire craquer. Qu'il trouverait les bons arguments. Dean était en colère contre lui. Il pourrait avoir envie de lui faire du mal. De se venger en le faisant souffrir. En réalisant son pire cauchemar. Castiel ne parvenait pas à ôter cette idée de sa tête.

Il les imaginait s'embrassant dans la chambre. Morgan posant ses mains sur le corps du jeune acteur. Lui retirant ses vêtements un à un avant de l'embrasser partout sur son torse. Sur les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvraient ses épaules. Sur ses cuisses, ses hanches et son ventre plat. Il imaginait Morgan introduisant un doigt à l'intérieur de son client. Puis deux … trois jusqu'à ce que Dean soit prêt. Il voyait le jeune acteur allongé sur le lit, les jambes écartées, les pieds fermement plantés sur le matelas pour pouvoir accompagner les mouvements de la main de Morgan. Il imaginait ses joues rouges, ses gémissements et la sueur perlant à son front. Il voyait sa bouche entrouverte sur un cri, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers. Puis il imaginait enfin Morgan le pénétrant rapidement, allant et venant en lui en le tenant par les hanches. Il rouvrit les yeux quand les images devinrent trop difficiles à supporter.

Il était sûr que l'acteur se fichait totalement de Dean. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il ne voulait que coucher avec lui. Il ne lui offrirait jamais rien de plus. Et il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de savoir tout ce que Dean cachait. Toutes les petites choses qui faisaient de lui un homme extraordinaire. Un homme qu'on se devait de choyer. Pour qui on devait tout abandonner. Tout laisser de côté. Il ne voyait pas au delà du corps parfait. Du visage aux traits délicats. Il n'était pas ce dont Dean avait besoin.

Mais Castiel pouvait il offrir plus au jeune acteur ? Pouvait il être à la hauteur de son client ? Il n'était pas prétentieux au point de pouvoir affirmer qu'il serait l'homme idéal pour lui. Qu'il saurait lui offrir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il était sûr en revanche d'être déterminé à tout tenter pour réussir.

C'était peut être ce qu'il aurait du lui dire quand le jeune acteur lui avait posé la question. Il aurait du répondre qu'il voulait essayer de le mériter. Qu'il voulait une chance d'être à la hauteur. Mais cela n'aurait probablement rien changé entre eux. Dean ne voulait pas courir ce risque. Et Castiel savait qu'il avait raison.

Le garde du corps vida finalement son verre d'une traite. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge et il grimaça à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas comment Dean et Sam pouvaient aimer ça. Comment ils pouvaient y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Mais parce qu'il était réellement totalement désespéré, il allait donner une nouvelle chance au whisky de faire disparaître un peu de sa souffrance. Il en était seulement à son premier verre. Il était trop tôt pour prendre une décision.

Il leva la main pour signaler au barman qu'il voulait un nouveau verre quand un homme derrière lui prit la parole, le faisant sursauter.

\- Je peux peut être vous l'offrir ? Vous avez l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui. L'inconnu le regardait avec un sourire. Il ne semblait pas dangereux. Mais Castiel avait quelques difficultés à évaluer correctement les menaces ces derniers temps. Il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

\- Est ce que je suis aussi transparent ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il se demandait quelle image il pouvait donner aux autres personnes présentes. Il n'y avait pas pensé jusque là. Mais il supposait qu'elle ne devait pas être bonne. Il était devenu l'homme qu'on trouvait dans les bars à toute heure de la journée et qui noyait ses problèmes dans l'alcool. Celui dont on avait pitié et dont on se moquait un peu aussi. Celui à qui on reprochait de ne pas affronter les choses avec maturité. Qu'on pensait voir prendre la fuite au fond d'un verre. Il aurait du s'en vouloir de donner cette impression mais il s'en contrefichait totalement. A cet instant précis, Dean était peut être en train de coucher avec Morgan. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser.

\- Vous êtes seul au bar en plein milieu de l'après midi et vous buvez ce whisky comme si votre vie en dépendait. Oh et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous avez la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Il est évident que vous avez besoin d'un deuxième verre et peut être d'un peu de compagnie histoire de vous changer les idées.

Castiel n'était pas vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Et il n'en voulait pas à cet homme de pointer ainsi l'évidence. Il se doutait que l'image qu'il donnait n'était pas bonne. Le garde du corps soupira puis hocha la tête pour signifier à l'homme qu'il acceptait sa proposition.

\- Parfait … je suis Dan au fait. J'aurais peut être du commencer par là.

\- Castiel.

Dan sourit de plus belle puis demanda au barman de leur servir un verre à chacun avant de lui tendre un billet qui couvrait plus que largement leurs consommations. Dan prit ensuite place sur le tabouret à côté de Castiel. Le garde du corps se demanda aussitôt si cet homme avait autre chose en tête que l'envie de lui tenir compagnie. Il était fort possible que Dan soit intéressé. Qu'il tente de le charmer et de le séduire. Castiel ne savait pas s'il en avait envie ou non. A vrai dire, il préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions sur ce point.

\- Alors Castiel, dites moi ce qui vous a conduit ici aujourd'hui. Enfin si vous le souhaitez bien sûr.

Dan semblait réellement inoffensif. Et il était également plutôt sympathique. Castiel avait envie de lui faire confiance. Mais il ne pouvait pas divulguer le nom de Dean. Il était trop connu. Et Dan pouvait vendre ensuite l'information à n'importe quel journal qui en ferait ses gros titres. Le garde du corps amoureux de son client. L'acteur qui tombe dans les bras de sa co-star mariée et père de famille. Cela ruinerait la réputation de Dean. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

\- Pour faire simple, disons que j'ai … j'ai connu une déception importante aujourd'hui et que j'avais envie de me changer les idées.

Dan fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien sur le moment. Castiel en profita pour l'observer calmement. Il était plus jeune que lui mais pas de beaucoup. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons. Son visage était séduisant avec ses pommettes saillantes et sa mâchoire carrée. Castiel aurait pu tenter de le draguer avant de rencontrer Dean. Il aurait pu envisager de coucher avec lui. Mais il doutait d'en être capable maintenant.

\- Déception professionnelle ou personnelle ? Demanda finalement Dan en attrapant son verre.

Castiel ricana une seconde. C'était une bonne question. Dean était son client mais également l'homme dont il était en train de tomber amoureux. Il le forçait à mêler sa vie professionnelle et sa vie privée. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était interdit jusque là.

\- Peut être un peu des deux, concéda finalement Castiel.

Dan hocha alors la tête. Il semblait intéressé par le garde du corps. Mais pas suffisamment pour être louche. Il pouvait toutefois être un bon acteur.

\- Il y a des jours comme ça où on a l'impression que tout s'écroule autour de soit. Mais croyez moi, on finit toujours par se relever.

Castiel le savait. Il avait traversé des épreuves par le passé et il en était toujours sorti triomphant. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il ne ressortirait jamais la tête de l'eau. Il était englué dans ses problèmes. Il avait la sensation de se noyer et que personne ne pourrait jamais le sauver. C'était probablement temporaire. Mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux.

\- Et si vous me le permettez, celui qui vous a fait du mal ne mérite pas que vous restiez ici à souffrir en silence. Vous devriez le lui faire payer.

Castiel fut surpris que Dan choisisse le mot « celui » sans hésitation. De toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas fait par hasard. Il savait que le garde du corps avait eu le cœur brisé par un autre homme. Ce qui semblait signifier qu'il était très certainement gay lui aussi. Et qu'il avait – contrairement à lui – un radar qui lui permettait de savoir qui était homosexuel ou non autour de lui.

\- Il n'a pas … c'est quelqu'un de bien. C'est moi qui ait commis une erreur. Je n'aurais pas du m'impliquer autant. J'ai tendu le bâton pour me faire battre.

Castiel ressentait le besoin de défendre Dean. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre Dan parler ainsi de lui. Le juger sans savoir quoi que ce soit de lui. Le jeune acteur n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'était montré clair et raisonnable. C'était Castiel qui avait été idiot. Lui qui avait commis une erreur.

\- On commet tous des erreurs Castiel. C'est une bonne chose que vous en ayez conscience. Je suis sûr que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien vous aussi.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Ca, il en doutait. Honnêtement, il ne se reconnaissait pas ces derniers temps. Il agissait comme un idiot. Et il avait probablement ruiné ses chances avec Dean. Il doutait de pouvoir être qualifié ainsi en ce moment. Mais il préférait ne pas contredire Dan sur ce point. Il choisit donc de rester silencieux. Ce fut toutefois impossible quand son compagnon se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent avec de relâcher son verre pour lui attraper la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi Dan ?

Il devait poser la question. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de cet homme. Il refusait de le voir se faire des idées. Il ne coucherait pas avec lui. Il aurait pu l'envisager dans d'autres circonstances. Et probablement que cela lui aurait permis d'oublier ses problèmes pendant un moment. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas quand il ne pouvait penser qu'à Dean. Pas quand il avait envie que ce soit le jeune acteur à la place de Dan.

\- Je peux vous faire oublier vos problèmes l'espace de quelques heures … si vous êtes intéressé.

L'invitation était claire. Castiel était flatté. Dan était séduisant. Mais il devait absolument mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il refusait de le faire marcher.

\- Désolé mais je vais devoir refuser. Je ne suis … je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est le meilleur moyen de vous venger de Dean ?

Castiel ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire que non … non il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le jeune acteur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se venger de lui parce qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire cette erreur, son cerveau sembla se remettre en route. Et il lui rappela aussitôt que Castiel n'avait à aucun moment donné le nom de son client à Dan. Ce qui signifiait que son compagnon savait parfaitement qui il était. Et que sa présence au bar n'avait rien d'une coïncidence.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il en retirant sa main de celle de Dan.

Ce dernier sembla surpris. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas réalisé son erreur.

\- Comment ça qui je suis ?

Castiel était en colère à présent. Contre cet homme qui était là pour l'utiliser. Probablement pour obtenir des informations sur Dean. Un journaliste très certainement. Et en colère contre lui de ne pas l'avoir compris avant.

\- Vous espérez obtenir des informations sur mon client ? Si c'est le cas, je vous conseille de contacter son agent et de demander un rendez vous pour une interview.

Dan s'écarta alors de lui. Il venait de réaliser son erreur et il semblait s'en vouloir. Castiel avait envie de se moquer de lui. De lui dire qu'il n'était définitivement pas très doué s'il n'était pas capable de mieux jouer le jeu. De contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Mais il était passé trop proche de la catastrophe pour s'en sentir capable.

\- Monsieur Novak, je crois avoir déjà suffisamment de matériel pour écrire un article. Il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et votre client.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Dean et même si Dan avait enregistré leur conversation, il n'avait rien de concret. Il savait que certains journalistes se fichaient d'avoir des sources fiables pour publier un article. Mais ils s'exposaient à une poursuite judiciaire si toutefois ils le faisaient. Et Dean était quelqu'un de puissant. Il pourrait ruiner sa carrière s'il écrivait quoi que ce soit sur lui.

\- Vous n'avez rien … et vous ne ferez rien. Parce que vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'aurez plus de travail avant même que votre journal paraisse si vous écrivez des mensonges concernant Dean Winchester.

\- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges, protesta Dan.

Castiel se leva de son tabouret sans lâcher le journaliste des yeux.

\- Bien sûr que si … il n'y a rien entre moi et mon client. Il est mon employeur et c'est tout ce qu'il y à dire à ce sujet. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais devoir vous laisser.

Dan ne protesta pas et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il ne ferait rien. Il n'était pas idiot au point de mettre sa carrière en péril pour un scoop. Mais il allait devoir se méfier. De toute évidence, la presse était aux aguets. Il n'avait pas pris cet élément en compte quand il avait accepté cette mission. Mais il avait commis une erreur. Dean était connu et les journalistes cherchaient la moindre information le concernant pour vendre plus de journaux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il disait quoi que ce soit qui serait ensuite utilisé contre Dean.

Castiel quitta le bar, furieux contre lui même. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner dans la suite mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait pas le cœur à aller marcher et il ne pouvait pas réellement s'éloigner de l'hôtel. Dean pouvait avoir besoin de lui et il devait rester suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir intervenir.

Le garde du corps soupira longuement avant de prendre la direction des ascenseurs. Il ne savait même pas vraiment combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Dean avait rejoint Morgan. Castiel avait oublié sa montre dans la suite. Mais il supposait que le jeune acteur aurait bientôt terminé. Il était peut même déjà de retour. Le garde du corps n'était pas sûr d'être capable de l'affronter pour le moment. Il pouvait sentir les premiers effets de l'alcool dans son système. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

Castiel monta dans l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bip indiquant l'ouverture des portes. Il sortit alors de l'ascenseur et rejoignit la porte de la suite. Il la poussa, soulagé quand il vit que Dean n'était pas de retour. Castiel avait encore un peu de temps pour se préparer. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et appuya son tête contre le dossier. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et fit le vide dans sa tête.

Il dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre puisqu'il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte de la suite qu'on refermait. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et réalisa que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Il avait du dormir le reste de l'après midi.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui le forcèrent à se retourner. Dean était en train de retirer sa veste. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il était dans la pièce.

\- Hé, lança t-il pour l'avertir.

Il vit Dean sursauter en serrant sa veste contre lui. Castiel se mordilla alors la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il n'était pas sûr de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son client après leur dispute. Il avait giflé Castiel juste avant de partir. Et il était furieux. Mais plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis. Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier et Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il se soit calmé.

\- Hé, souffla finalement le jeune acteur après quelques secondes.

Castiel remarqua alors qu'il avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Il semblait fatigué. Epuisé même. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux pointaient dans toutes les directions sur son crâne. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

\- Comment s'est passé cette répétition ? Demanda t-il ensuite pour engager la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas revenir sur ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. C'était inutile. Dean avait été suffisamment clair sur ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il était inutile d'en discuter à nouveau. Castiel voulait prouver à son client qu'il pouvait laisser tout cela derrière eux. Qu'il était prêt à faire des efforts. Mais dans un coin de son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé entre Morgan et Dean pour que le jeune acteur rentre aussi tard. Il ravala ses questions et garda les yeux rivés sur le jeune acteur. Il devait absolument paraître calme. Même s'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

\- Ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait, répondit finalement Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était donc toujours en colère. Castiel allait devoir composer avec et faire en sorte de trouver les mots justes pour le calmer. Il avait juste besoin de quelques secondes pour trouver quoi dire.

\- Et ne fais pas comme si c'était la question que tu veux me poser parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu as autre chose en tête. Alors vas y … demande moi si j'ai couché avec Jeff.

Dean lisait clairement en lui. Castiel refusait de mentir. S'il voulait que les choses fonctionnent à nouveau entre son client et lui, il devait se montrer totalement honnête. Et il était vrai qu'il se posait cette question. Elle l'avait taraudé depuis le départ du jeune acteur. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios dans sa tête. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Est-ce que tu as couché avec Morgan ?

Dean jeta sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, manquant de peu d'heurter Castiel au passage. Le garde du corps savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. C'était un peu puérile mais c'était ainsi que Dean gérait sa colère. Il avait appris à composer avec.

\- Non … non je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

La façon dont Dean eut d'insister sur le dernier mot inquiéta aussitôt Castiel. Il y avait quelque chose de sous entendu dans sa façon de répondre. Le garde du corps déglutit avec peine alors qu'une idée particulièrement déplaisante germait dans son esprit. Dean avait voulu se venger de lui. C'était évident que c'était sa façon de faire quand il était réellement en colère. Mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à briser un couple en se montrant égoïste. Il n'avait pas couché avec Morgan. Mais il y avait bien d'autres hommes dans cet hôtel. Et beaucoup auraient probablement été ravis de passer un bon moment avec lui. Dean était séduisant et connu. Il avait inévitablement beaucoup de prétendants.

\- Tu as couché avec un autre ?

Il espérait sincèrement que Dean répondrait aussitôt « non ». Qu'il avouerait avoir dit cela juste pour le mettre hors de lui. Pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mais il sut en regardant dans les yeux du jeune acteur qu'il ne le ferait pas. Et il sentit aussitôt la rage l'envahir. La jalousie également. Il serra les poings.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as été suffisamment stupide pour coucher avec un inconnu ?

Dean croisa alors ses bras sur son torse et toisa le garde du corps du regard.

\- Même si je l'avais fait, cela ne te regarde pas. Je suis adulte Castiel et j'ai parfaitement le droit de faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Castiel soupira alors longuement. Il était furieux de voir que Dean n'était pas capable de mettre leur dispute derrière eux pour avancer. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à se montrer mature. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il s'était mis en danger volontairement et uniquement pour faire souffrir Castiel. Ce qui était idiot et une chose qu'il aurait faite au tout début de leur collaboration. Mais Castiel avait cru qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis. C'était une régression. Le garde du corps n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter à nouveau.

\- Pas si cela revient à te mettre inutilement en danger. Dean, il y a des gens dehors qui te veulent du mal et tu aurais pu tomber sur l'un d'eux. Il aurait pu … mon Dieu, est ce que tu as conscience de t'être comporté comme un idiot au moins ?

Le jeune acteur secoua la tête puis s'éloigna en quelques enjambées. Il prenait la direction de sa chambre, sans nul doute pour mettre un terme à cette conversation maintenant qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais Castiel refusait de le laisser prendre la fuite. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas reconnu qu'il avait été idiot.

\- Oh non, reste ici, exigea t-il en se levant.

Dean s'immobilisa alors et fit volte face. Castiel le rejoignit en quelques enjambées mais resta tout de même à une distance raisonnable de lui. Il le sentait capable de tout. Et il ne voulait pas être frappé à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, jeta t-il alors.

Castiel leva les yeux au plafond une seconde en soupirant. Dean pouvait réellement être insupportable quand il se comportait de la sorte. Le garde du corps savait que cette conversation tournerait en une nouvelle dispute. Et qu'elle était susceptible de tout gâcher pour de bon entre eux. Mais laisser Dean sortir de la pièce sans régler le problème n'était pas une bonne chose non plus.

\- Dean, je ne peux … on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Ce n'est pas … j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu prends … et tu le fais juste pour me faire du mal. Ce qui en soit est déjà grave mais …

\- Mais quoi Castiel ? Le coupa alors le jeune acteur. Quoi ? Je ne peux pas rencontrer quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pas le droit de faire l'amour avec un autre homme ? Tu veux me garder pour toi même si je t'ai dit clairement qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous ?

Castiel avait envie de lui dire « oui ». Il avait envie de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas le voir dans les bras d'un autre parce qu'il voulait qu'il soit dans les siens. Qu'il en mourrait d'envie et que jamais avant il n'avait connu quoi que ce soit de ce type. Mais il était inutile de le dire. Parce que Dean le savait déjà.

\- Tu ne peux pas prendre des risques inconsidérés juste parce que tu es en colère contre moi, expliqua t-il calmement.

Dean ricana alors une seconde avant de pointer son indexe en direction de Castiel.

\- Tout est de te faute, jeta t-il ensuite.

Castiel savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco. Mais il n'était certainement pas le seul coupable. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait poussé le jeune acteur dans les bras d'un inconnu. Il refusait que Dean l'en accuse.

\- Non, désolé mais cette fois, je refuse de porter seul la responsabilité de ce que tu as fait ce soir. Il va falloir que tu assumes. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu ne cesses de le répéter alors arrête de te comporter comme tel !

Dean laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il avait sans doute espéré obtenir des excuses. Mais Castiel n'était pas prêt à en faire. Pas dans ces circonstances. Si le jeune acteur n'avait pas commis cette erreur, il l'aurait probablement fait. Mais à présent, il était trop en colère. Et il avait également compris qu'ils étaient dans une impasse. Pour la première fois, Castiel ne voyait aucune issue. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'admettre sa défaite. De mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Pour son bien et celui de Dean.

Il déglutit avec peine et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut … je … je vais démissionner, déclara t-il alors.

Il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il n'en avait pas envie. L'idée le terrifiait. Il voulait être celui qui protègerait Dean. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Pas quand il ne pouvait même plus discuter avec son client calmement. Pas quand ce dernier faisait des choses dangereuses juste pour lui faire du mal. Non. Castiel avait perdu et il était suffisamment adulte et responsable pour le reconnaître.

\- Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite mais je vais appeler Gabriel et lui demander de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne te donnera pas envie de commettre ce genre de bêtises. Je ne suis de toute évidence pas la bonne personne pour veiller sur toi.

\- Alors tu prends la fuite ? Tu baisses les bras devant la première difficulté ? Demanda aussitôt Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel devinait sa tristesse dans son ton. Il ne voulait pas voir Castiel partir. Et c'était une surprise pour lui. Parce qu'il avait vraiment cru que cette annonce le soulagerait. Il était totalement perdu à présent. Il n'était plus du tout sûr de ce que son client attendait de lui.

\- Ca ne m'enchante pas, crois moi. J'ai envie de rester mais pas dans ces circonstances. Pas si ma présence te met en danger. Pas si tu ne parviens pas à supporter d'être dans la même pièce que moi pendant plus d'une minute. Et certainement pas si ce que je ressens pour toi te pousse dans les bras d'inconnus. Non, Dean. Je ne veux pas partir mais je dois partir. Désolé.

Il tourna alors le dos pour aller chercher son téléphone. Il voulait agir immédiatement pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage. S'il attendait, il finirait par se décourager. Il finirait par revenir sur sa décision. Et ils perdraient un temps précieux.

Il avait fait à peine plus de trois pas quand il sentit la main de Dean se refermer sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il aurait pu s'en défaire facilement. Il était plus fort que le jeune acteur. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Ce simple contact suffit à le faire frissonner. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux.

\- Non, ne me laisse pas, exigea alors Dean dans son dos.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et il dut prendre quelques secondes pour trouver la force de parler.

\- Dean, souffla t-il, à bout de force.

\- Cas, j'ai … je suis désolé d'accord. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça et je … je suis désolé. Mais s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne pense pas être capable de faire confiance à un autre. Pas quand cela m'a pris des jours et des jours pour avoir confiance en toi.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux. Il devait rester fort et ne pas céder. Il était sûr que démissionner était la meilleure décision. Mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de décevoir le jeune acteur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Peu importait qu'il soit furieux contre lui. Il tenait trop à lui pour le faire volontairement souffrir.

\- S'il te plait, le supplia alors Dean dans son dos.

Castiel ne pouvait pas résister. Pas quand son client semblait totalement désespéré. Et aux bords des larmes. Il se tourna finalement lentement jusqu'à pouvoir regarder le jeune acteur dans les yeux. Comme il l'avait deviné à son ton, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que tu … qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je …. ne comprends pas. Je suis perdu et cette fois … cette fois, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce dont tu as besoin. Parce que je refuse de prendre cette décision pour toi.

Le jeune acteur s'essuya les yeux du dos de sa main libre. Il ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher le bras de Castiel. Et le garde du corps ne chercha pas à l'y forcer. Il allait se montrer patient et offrir à son client une chance de lui dire clairement ce qu'il voulait à présent.

\- Ce que je veux … ce dont j'ai besoin c'est … c'est de toi, répondit finalement Dean.

Castiel avait rêvé d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche du jeune acteur depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Mais il n'était pas totalement sûr de ce que son client cherchait à lui dire à cet instant précis. Avait il besoin de lui comme garde du corps ? Comme ami ? Ou voulait il plus ? Castiel avait besoin de savoir avec précision. Pour ne pas commettre d'erreur qu'il ne pourrait pas réparer cette fois.

\- Tu sais à présent ce que je ressens pour toi et … ça ne va pas s'envoler du jour au lendemain. Tu devras en être conscient. Et je serais jaloux. Je ne pourrais probablement pas m'en empêcher. Je serais jaloux des hommes qui t'approcheront … de ceux qui auront la chance de te tenir dans leurs bras et de te faire l'amour. Tu penses que tu pourras le supporter ? Parce que si tu me dis non alors je partirais. Je refuse de continuer comme ça.

Dean ne réagit pas immédiatement et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait lui dire qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Que le garde du corps devait partir. C'était sans doute la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Mais Castiel avait envie de voir Dean se battre pour le garder auprès de lui. Il avait envie que son client fasse enfin un pas dans sa direction.

\- Dean, j'ai besoin de savoir, souffla t-il alors.

Le jeune acteur prit une grande inspiration puis relâcha le bras de Castiel pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Le garde du corps sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Dean dut le sentir contre la paume de sa main.

\- Ok, murmura t-il alors.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante. Car il ne savait pas ce que Dean acceptait avec ce seul mot.

\- Ok, quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Il était hors de question qu'ils en restent là. Ils devaient établir les choses clairement pour parvenir à avancer de nouveau. Dean devait se montrer clair. Castiel refusait de prendre le moindre risque. Il l'avait déjà trop fait jusque là.

\- Ok, je l'accepte et … ok pour tout le reste aussi.

Castiel ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Ce que Dean disait n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Il était perdu. Et il avait besoin de réponses. Il se sentit donc obligé d'insister.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par tout le reste ?

\- Tout … toi et moi et … je n'ai pas couché avec ce type Castiel.

La première question que le garde du corps eut envie de poser fut « quel type ? ». Mais le reste de la phrase de Dean l'empêcha de le faire. Parce qu'il avait la sensation de comprendre enfin où le jeune acteur voulait en venir. Et son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine pour parvenir à réfléchir correctement.

\- Je voulais te faire du mal parce que tu … tu m'avais donné un aperçu de ce que je pensais ne pas pouvoir avoir et c'était pire encore que de ne pas savoir … de ne pas savoir quel goût avaient tes lèvres et … après avoir quitté Morgan, je suis allé boire un verre. Et il y avait ce type … il était séduisant et … j'ai accepté qu'il m'offre un verre. Quand il m'a proposé de le suivre dans sa chambre, j'ai dit oui. Mais une fois sur son lit, une fois son corps pressé contre le mien, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Et ça m'a rendu furieux. Tellement furieux que j'étais déterminé à te faire croire que je l'avais fait juste pour te faire souffrir autant que je souffrais moi.

Castiel était soulagé de voir que son client avait eu la bonne réaction. Bien sûr, il regrettait qu'il ait accompagné un inconnu dans sa chambre où il aurait pu être agressé et violé. Mais il était heureux de voir que Dean n'avait pas couché avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Couché avec lui je veux dire ? Demanda t-il.

Il le savait déjà. Et il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Dean de le dire. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Parce qu'il était à deux doigts d'embrasser le jeune acteur et il voulait être totalement sûr qu'il ne serait pas giflé à nouveau.

\- Parce que c'est toi que je veux … depuis un moment maintenant … et si tu veux bien de moi … si tu veux toujours de moi alors ok … ok.

Castiel fut incapable de réagir sur le moment. Il laissa les paroles de Dean s'imprégner en lui. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour en réaliser la portée et l'importance. Le jeune acteur venait de lui donner le feu vert. Et bien sûr, ce n'était toujours pas une bonne idée de se lancer dans cette relation. De sortir avec l'homme qu'il était sensé protéger. Mais Castiel en avait assez de se battre contre ce qu'il ressentait. Assez de s'interdire de toucher Dean. Il avait envie d'accorder une chance aux sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il aviserait ensuite. Pour le moment, il voulait juste l'embrasser.

\- T'entendre dire que tu voulais partir, ça a été … comme un déclic pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses Cas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je me fiche de ce que je croyais raisonnable ou non tout à l'heure. J'ai besoin de toi. Il ne pourra y avoir personne d'autre que toi.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était incapable de vocaliser son accord. Il fit alors la seule chose dont il se sentait capable à cet instant précis. Celle qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire depuis que Dean l'avait retenu. Il attrapa le jeune acteur par la nuque et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches soient collées l'une à l'autre. Quand il avait tenté d'embrasser Dean un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres ou le goût de sa bouche. Mais cette fois, le jeune acteur lui en laissa l'opportunité. Castiel la saisit sans hésiter.

Il pressa sa langue contre les lèvres de Dean et attendit que son client entrouvre la bouche pour lui laisser l'occasion d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se frôlèrent alors et Castiel eut la sensation que ce simple contact suffit à électriser tout son corps. Il poussa un gémissement contre les lèvres de Dean alors que ce dernier passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

Castiel avait conscience qu'il s'agissait probablement là d'une erreur. Qu'il aurait du se montrer plus fort que ça. Mais il avait également réalisé à présent que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu probablement avant même d'en avoir conscience. Un baiser ne lui avait jamais fait un tel effet. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort simplement en embrassant un autre homme. Dean était différent. Il était spécial.

Et Castiel n'avait plus la force de protester. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il écouterait son cœur avant d'écouter son cerveau. Et alors qu'il mémorisait la texture des lèvres de Dean, la façon dont sa langue caressait la sienne et le goût de sa bouche, il oublia toutes ses inquiétudes. Il était probablement en train de tomber amoureux de Dean. C'était trop rapide. C'était trop intense. Mais c'était également merveilleux. Castiel s'était interdit d'être heureux pendant trop longtemps. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'en avait plus envie.


	18. Peurs

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 18ème chapitre (DEJA ?!) et Dean et Castiel reçoivent un nouvel avertissement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci mille fois de me lire et de m'écrire, ...**

 **A jeudi**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Run to you de Whitney Houston**

 **Chapitre 18 : Peurs**

 _« L'amour réconforte comme le soleil après la pluie »_

 _William Shakespeare_

Ils s'étaient embrassés durant de longues minutes. Dean ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser lui échapper et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'aller où que ce soit. Il avait besoin de sentir le jeune acteur contre lui. De le serrer dans ses bras. D'apprendre le goût que ses lèvres avaient et la texture exacte de sa langue.

Ils ne se séparaient que lorsqu'il était nécessaire de respirer avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Il prirent finalement place sur le canapé pour ne plus rester debout au milieu de la pièce.

La nuit était tombée et bien avancée quand ils se séparèrent enfin pour de bon. Dean avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur le sommet de son crâne. Il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges. Ses lèvres étaient sensiblement enflées par la force de leurs baisers. Castiel ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis.

Ils ne dirent rien durant de longues secondes. Castiel préférait de loin le silence. Il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà tout dit. Du moins tout ce qui avait de l'importance. Ils avaient encore de nombreux points à débattre. Ils devaient se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils diraient aux autres. Aux proches de Dean et à Gabriel. Sur la façon dont ils géreraient leur histoire naissante. Castiel savait qu'ils devaient en parler sérieusement. Mais pas pour le moment. Pas quand il avait envie de serrer Dean contre lui et d'oublier tout le reste.

Bien sûr, le monde extérieur finirait inévitablement par s'interposer entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre. Dean était connu et observé. Sa vie était décortiquée et analysée par des inconnus qui se faisaient des fortunes en divulguant des choses le concernant. Ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher du monde éternellement. Et Castiel savait que leur histoire ne pourrait jamais faire la une des journaux. Du moins pas tant que Dean était son client.

Le garde du corps avait toutefois l'intention de profiter des quelques heures qui leur restaient avant que le soleil ne se lève. Ensuite, Dean quitterait cette chambre pour reprendre son travail. Il redeviendrait l'acteur et endosserait ce rôle comme il l'avait fait jusque là. Castiel ne pourrait pas le prendre dans ses bras en public. Il ne pourrait pas lui serrer la main ou l'embrasser quand il en aurait envie. Il le savait. L'avait accepté. Mais il était presque sûr que ce ne serait pas simple pour autant.

Rien ne le serait jamais pour eux. Parce que Castiel avait été engagé pour protéger le jeune acteur et que tomber amoureux de lui était contre tous ses principes. Parce que Dean était célèbre. Parce qu'enfin, il y avait quelqu'un quelque part qui lui voulait du mal.

Cette histoire valait toutefois la peine d'être vécue. Castiel n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être montré honnête avec son client. Il n'estimait pas avoir commis une bêtise. Il se sentait à sa place avec Dean dans ses bras. Il se sentait complet. Et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque là. Il aurait pu avoir peur de la force de ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire. Il était totalement en accord avec ses émotions. Et c'était aussi une grande première pour lui.

Dean posa finalement sa tête sur son torse et Castiel entoura aussitôt ses épaules de son bras. Il aimait sentir le poids du jeune acteur contre le côté de son corps. Aimait que son odeur emplisse ses narines. Il baissa les yeux sur le sommet de son crâne et se surprit à sourire largement. Il aurait facilement pu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il allait devoir se contenter de quelques heures. Ils allaient devoir se séparer pour la nuit puis ne pourraient plus être aussi proches quand il y aurait du monde autour d'eux. Rien ne serait possible entre eux avant le lendemain soir. Castiel savait d'ors et déjà que ce serait difficile à supporter.

Dean posa une main sur la cuisse de Castiel alors que l'autre était quelque part entre son dos et le dossier du canapé. Le garde du corps serra les dents une seconde, priant pour que son corps n'ait pas de réaction inappropriée. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher ce moment. Même s'il doutait que Dean le prenne mal si toutefois cela arrivait. Après tout, il savait parfaitement l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens.

\- A quoi penses tu ? Demanda finalement le jeune acteur brisant le silence qui semblait durer depuis une éternité.

Castiel ne pouvait définitivement pas avouer au jeune acteur ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à l'instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse mal l'interpréter. Il n'était pas uniquement attiré physiquement par Dean. Il était aussi et surtout séduit par ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Par la façon dont Dean se comportait quand il s'autorisait enfin à être lui même. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune acteur puisse penser qu'il n'était là que pour le sexe. Bien sûr, il espérait vraiment qu'ils en arriveraient à ce point rapidement. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas précipiter les choses.

\- Je ne sais pas … à rien de précis. A tout … à toi et à … à demain aussi.

Dean remua sensiblement contre lui mais ne retira pas son visage de son torse. Castiel en profita alors pour remonter sa main et pour la passer dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient bizarrement doux malgré tout le gel que le jeune acteur utilisait quotidiennement.

\- J'aimerais qu'on n'ait pas à sortir d'ici … j'aimerais que ce moment dure éternellement. Oh juste quelques heures de plus, confia Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel était soulagé de voir que le jeune acteur pensait la même chose que lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas échapper au monde extérieur éternellement.

\- Parfois, je regrette d'être devenu célèbre … je regrette d'avoir choisi ce métier et … je voudrais passer inaperçu. Je voudrais qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas … qu'on cesse de se retourner sur mon passage.

Castiel doutait que cela soit réellement possible. Dean était sans nul doute l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Même s'il n'avait pas été célèbre, il était presque sûr que bien des gens se seraient retournés sur son passage. Il se garda toutefois de le dire. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune acteur avait besoin de se confier. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour plaisanter.

\- Je pourrais mener ma vie quand bon me semble … ne pas avoir à me cacher et … je pourrais juste … embrasser mon petit ami dans la rue sans me soucier qu'il y ait des journalistes pour me prendre en photo. C'est …

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase mais Castiel voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il savait combien il devait être difficile pour lui de devoir jouer un rôle en permanence. Ce n'était pas pour devenir célèbre que Dean avait choisi de devenir acteur. Il n'aimait pas être exposé. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Et cela l'obligeait à réfléchir chacun de ses actes au préalable. Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde. Il avait la réponse à une de ses questions. Dean souhaitait garder leur histoire secrète pour le moment. Castiel espérait que cela changerait. Mais il n'exigerait rien. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Dis toi que si tu n'étais pas devenu acteur, on ne se serait probablement jamais rencontré … sur ce point au moins, je ne regrette en rien ton choix de carrière.

Dean lui serra la cuisse une seconde, obligeant Castiel à retenir un gémissement qui semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa gorge. Il était presque sûr que le jeune acteur n'avait pas conscience de l'effet que ses gestes avaient sur lui. Pour quelqu'un dont on vantait le physique dans bien des magasines, il semblait ne pas se rendre compte de la fascination qu'il créait chez les gens. Le jeune acteur le lui avait rapidement dit le soir où il s'était ouvert pour la première fois à lui. Il n'était pas bien dans son corps. Il avait des complexes. Et si cela pouvait paraître ridicule pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas, Castiel le comprenait. Il savait que le jeune acteur était sincère et qu'il ne disait pas cela pour se faire plaindre.

\- Sur ce point là, je ne le regrette pas non plus, finit par admettre Dean.

Castiel sourit de plus belle avant d'embrasser le jeune acteur sur le sommet du crâne. Il aurait aimé trouver quelque chose de plus à dire. Quelque chose d'intelligent ou juste de romantique. Mais il était à court de mots. Ses derniers jours avaient été épuisants nerveusement pour lui. Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais puisque cela impliquait de se séparer de Dean, il était prêt à y renoncer. Sauf si le jeune acteur l'invitait à partager son lit. Ce dont il doutait. C'était trop tôt.

\- Mais tu sais, je crois sincèrement que si nous étions faits pour être ensemble, l'univers aurait trouvé un moyen de nous réunir même si je n'avais pas été acteur. Ou que tu n'avais pas été garde du corps.

\- Un peu comme des âmes sœurs ? Demanda alors Castiel, amusé par la théorie de son petit ami.

Dean retira sa main de sa cuisse pour la poser sur son ventre, juste au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon. Et cela n'arrangeait définitivement pas le problème de Castiel. Parce que ses doigts étaient trop proches de son entrejambe et que cela lui donnait des idées dont il se serait bien passé.

\- Peut être oui, l'idée est plaisante non ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de croyant … je n'ai pas la foi mais j'aime assez cette idée.

Castiel l'aimait aussi. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'il ne devait pas au destin d'avoir Dean dans ses bras. C'était une succession de choix de vie, de décisions importantes qui l'avaient conduit ici ce soir. Ni le destin ni Dieu. Et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il aimait l'idée d'avoir son libre arbitre.

\- Et tout aurait été plus simple si on s'était rencontré dans d'autres circonstances. Si je n'avais pas été connu et que tu n'avais pas été employé par mon frère. On aurait pu être comme n'importe quel autre couple … comme tous ces gens qu'on envie en secret parce qu'ils peuvent vivre leurs histoires pleinement et sans se cacher.

Castiel était convaincu que Dean cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Un avertissement même. Il était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient peut être jamais se montrer totalement honnêtes avec les gens que le jeune acteur voyait tous les jours. Et il lui offrait la possibilité de prendre la fuite maintenant. Il lui laissait le choix d'accepter ou non la situation. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de partir. Pas maintenant qu'il avait compris et admis la force de ses sentiments pour le jeune acteur.

\- Je sais tout ça Dean et je l'accepte. Je n'y vois aucun problème.

\- Benny disait la même chose au début, expliqua le jeune acteur d'une voix grave.

\- Je ne suis pas Benny.

Dean hocha alors lentement la tête avant de tourner le visage pour déposer un baiser contre le torse de Castiel. Malgré le tissu qui séparait ses lèvres de sa peau, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce simple contact. Il n'y pouvait rien. Toutes les sensations semblaient décuplées quand il s'agissait de Dean.

\- Ok, Cas, ok … l'avenir nous le dira de toute façon non ? On ne peut pas prévoir ce dont demain sera fait.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout la façon évidente dont Dean doutait de lui et de la possibilité qu'un homme puisse choisir de rester avec lui malgré les obstacles. Il se demandait si c'était uniquement du à sa séparation avec Benny ou s'il y avait autre chose. Si cela avait un rapport les blessures qu'il avait évoquées plusieurs fois sans jamais lui donner les détails de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

\- Non on ne peut pas le prévoir mais Dean, je …

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone alors qu'il tentait de rassurer son petit ami sur la force de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le jeune acteur sursauta en l'entendant et se leva rapidement du canapé. Castiel le regarda s'éloigner à regrets. Il avait pensé pouvoir bénéficier d'une nuit de calme avant de se confronter au reste du monde mais de toute évidence, la réalité avait choisi de ne pas leur accorder de répit.

\- Allo ? Lança Dean en décrochant.

Il avait le dos tourné et Castiel en profita pour observer le dessin de son dos puis celui de ses fesses. Il aurait pu se sentir coupable à l'idée de le faire. Mais il n'avait pas honte d'être attiré par le jeune acteur. Il suffisait d'avoir des yeux qui fonctionnaient pour l'être aussitôt. Et c'était en partie un problème. Car Castiel était quelqu'un de jaloux. Il allait toutefois devoir accepter que d'autres personnes regardent son petit ami avec envie. Qu'ils le déshabillent du regard et tentent de le convaincre de les raccompagner chez eux. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour les en empêcher.

\- Parfait, faites le monter, déclara alors Dean avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la conversation du jeune acteur et il ne lui posa pas de questions. Quand Dean lui fit face à nouveau, il se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté en observant le visage de son client.

\- Il y a un paquet pour moi à la réception, expliqua ce dernier après quelques secondes.

Il semblait inquiet et Castiel se leva aussitôt du canapé pour le rejoindre. Il pouvait parfaitement s'agir d'un cadeau de quelqu'un qui l'avait reconnu ou qui avait eu connaissance de son séjour dans l'hôtel. Il savait toutefois exactement ce à quoi le jeune acteur pensait. Et Castiel devait admettre qu'il était inquiet lui aussi. Il fit toutefois son maximum pour ne pas le laisser paraître et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Dean pour lui apporter un peu de soutien.

\- Tout va bien … je suis là … et tu es en sécurité avec moi, souffla t-il ensuite contre les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune acteur.

Ce dernier hocha la tête aussitôt mais il ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il savait combien il était terrifié par l'homme qui semblait déterminé à le harceler.

Le garde du corps réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de dire pour convaincre le jeune acteur quand on frappa à la porte. Il en prit la direction sans demander l'autorisation à Dean. Il refusait de le laisser prendre le paquet si toutefois il lui était envoyé par l'homme qui lui avait écrit toutes ces lettres.

Le jeune homme dans le couloir s'excusa de les avoir dérangés puis tendit le paquet à Castiel avant de partir sans demander son reste. Castiel l'observa alors une seconde. Il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur ou d'indications sur ce qu'il contenait. Il n'était pas vraiment lourd. Rectangulaire et relativement étroit, il ne pouvait pas contenir grand chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Dean dans son dos.

Castiel haussa les épaules parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il retourna vers le canapé et posa le paquet sur la table basse. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule au jeune acteur pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas approché avant de reporter son attention sur le paquet. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait contenir une arme quelconque mais il préférait rester prudent. Il en attrapa les rebords puis le secoua doucement. Ce qui était à l'intérieur ne fit aucun bruit et n'était donc visiblement pas métallique. Castiel laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il se décida alors à ouvrir le carton. Il souleva doucement le couvercle, en priant pour s'être inquiété pour rien. Mais quand il vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il réalisa qu'il avait malheureusement vu juste.

Une douzaine de roses se trouvaient dans le carton. Mais aucune n'était entière. Toutes avaient été massacrées et réduites en miettes. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas du au manque de délicatesse du coursier. Les fleurs avaient été découpés au ciseau. Puis jetées dans le carton de sorte à le remplir presque entièrement. C'était cliché mais efficace. Car le message était clair.

Castiel tenta alors de refermer le carton pour éviter à Dean de voir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur mais le jeune acteur lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla t-il en regardant les fleurs dans la boîte.

Castiel avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces mauvais films où le héros reçoit des paquets contenant des cadeaux effrayants avant d'être finalement kidnappé et menacé. Il se souvenait avoir vu un téléfilm de ce genre une fois. Bien sûr, le héros finissait toujours par être sauvé par la personne dont il était tombé amoureux durant l'heure et demi précédente. La vie, malheureusement, était souvent différente. Les choses ne finissaient pas toujours aussi bien. Et il savait qu'il y avait un risque pour Dean. Il en était conscient depuis le début. Mais c'était pire encore maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le garde du corps ne devait surtout pas se laisser envahir par la peur que ce cadeau lui inspirait. Il savait que Dean était terrifié et il se devait d'être là pour lui. Il avait besoin de soutien. Besoin d'être rassuré.

\- C'est … mon Dieu, ça ne peut pas être bon signe hein ?

Dean était en train de paniquer. Castiel pouvait entendre sa respiration s'accélérer sensiblement. Il n'allait pas tarder à hyper-ventiler. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose.

\- Dean, je sais que ça peut paraître inquiétant mais crois moi … c'est juste une tentative désespérée pour te faire peur. Il a fait ça uniquement parce qu'il ne peut pas t'atteindre. Il ne peut rien contre toi tant que je suis là et puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, tu ne risques rien. S'il te plait, tu dois me croire. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver.

Dean ne l'entendait pas. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague et il continuait de respirer trop fort et trop vite. Castiel sentait qu'il lui échappait. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à gifler le jeune acteur pour le ramener à la réalité. Mais il doutait que cela soit réellement efficace. Il devait agir différemment.

\- Dean, écoute moi … tout ira bien. Je te le jure.

Les mots étaient inutiles et Castiel le savait. Il décida donc d'entrer en action. Il attrapa le jeune acteur par les épaules pour le serrer contre lui. Alors que Dean refermait ses bras dans son dos, le téléphone sonna une seconde fois.

Le garde du corps aurait préféré ne pas répondre mais il pouvait s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Dean dut penser la même chose puisqu'il s'écarta de Castiel pour décrocher.

\- Allo ?

Sa voix tremblait et Castiel le rejoignit aussitôt. Il lui attrapa la main pour lui rappeler qu'il était là pour lui.

\- Allo ?

Ce n'était pas bon signe que la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne réponde pas. Castiel arracha alors le téléphone des mains du jeune acteur. Il enclencha le haut parleur puis garda le combiné entre Dean lui.

\- J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu Dean … le prochain, je te le donnerais en mains propres.

Castiel entendit Dean laisser échapper ce qui ressemblait grandement à un sanglot étouffé. Il sentit alors la rage l'envahir et il serra son poing libre. Il ne comptait pas laisser cet homme terrifier son client. Il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

\- J'en doute, jeta t-il.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons Monsieur Novak. Vous pouvez continuer de croire que vous êtes plus fort que moi. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous démontrer le contraire très rapidement, lança l'homme après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'était pas impressionné. Il avait déjà reçu des menaces. Il était habitué à ce qu'on tente de lui faire peur. Il était suffisamment confiant en ses capacités pour ne pas s'en soucier. Mais il pouvait sentir Dean se tendre à côté de lui. Et c'était inacceptable.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me dire où vous vous trouvez si vous en avez tellement envie ?

\- Le moment viendra, rassurez vous. Peut être même plus tôt que vous ne pouvez le croire. Et alors Dean sera à moi … vous ne pourrez rien faire pour m'empêcher de le posséder comme je l'ai toujours voulu.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais à côté de lui, Dean laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot qui le coupa dans son élan.

\- Oh comme j'aime le son de tes pleurs Dean … je suis sûr que j'aimerais plus encore celui de tes cris. Je le saurais bientôt. Très bientôt.

L'homme raccrocha alors sans laisser le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Le garde du corps laissa aussitôt tomber le téléphone par terre et attira Dean à lui sans attendre. Le jeune acteur vint enfouir son visage dans son cou et éclata immédiatement en sanglots. Castiel détestait l'entendre pleurer. Cela lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Et il aurait aimé avoir les mots justes pour le réconforter. Pour le faire taire. Mais il savait que Dean en avait besoin. Il devait évacuer la peine et la peur qu'il ressentait avant de pouvoir réfléchir et parler à nouveau. Et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher. Il se contenta donc de le serrer contre lui alors que les larmes de Dean mouillaient le col de son tee shirt et que le jeune acteur tremblait dans ses bras.

Après de longues minutes à pleurer bruyamment, Dean se calma doucement avant de pousser un long soupir contre le cou de Castiel. Ce dernier recula alors sensiblement et posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune acteur pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Il ne te fera pas de mal, assura t-il une énième fois.

Il ne pouvait pas en être totalement convaincu mais il aimait penser qu'il serait là pour son petit ami. Qu'il ne se laisserait jamais surprendre. Mais le simple fait que cet homme ait réussi à délivrer ce paquet à Dean puis à l'appeler aussi facilement tendait à prouver qu'il avait du talent. Et cela rendait la menace plus réelle encore.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ...je veux dire. Il sait où je suis … et il a réussi à m'envoyer ce paquet sans … Castiel, il a du le déposer à la réception. J'aurais pu le croiser … je l'ai même sûrement croisé et … je n'étais pas avec toi. Tu ne peux pas être toujours là.

Castiel n'y avait pas pensé mais maintenant que Dean avait évoqué l'idée, il doutait de pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Elle l'effrayait. Mais il se garderait bien de le dire. Il devait se montrer fort pour que son petit ami se sente mieux à son tour.

\- Ca ne se reproduira plus. Certainement pas maintenant que nous sommes ensemble et … je serais là à chaque minute de chaque journée. Il ne t'approchera pas.

\- Il sait qui tu es, rappela Dean dont les joues étaient toujours couvertes de larmes.

Castiel n'avait pas peur pour sa vie. Il se fichait de mourir. Il avait accepté que cela soit un risque quand il avait choisi ce métier. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait préféré ne jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Mais tout avait changé à présent. Parce qu'il était avec Dean maintenant. Il devait prendre en compte le fait que sa mort aurait des conséquences sur le jeune acteur. Il n'était plus seul aujourd'hui.

\- Dean, commença t-il alors parce qu'il devait parler.

Il ne devait surtout pas laisser à son petit ami une chance de trop réfléchir à l'idée que son harceleur pourrait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Non, Castiel … non. Je refuse que tu … que tu fasses comme si ce n'était pas grave. Parce que ça l'est … bien sûr que ça l'est. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour me protéger et … non. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Castiel était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il pouvait sentir les sentiments que son petit ami avait pour lui. Mais Dean devait comprendre que c'était ce pour quoi il avait été engagé. Qu'il avait accepté de donner sa vie pour ses clients. Et c'était plus vrai encore pour Dean. Parce qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour lui.

\- Dean, c'est mon métier. Je l'ai accepté et j'ai besoin que tu l'acceptes aussi. Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais le laisser me faire du mal ou que je ne vais pas me battre. Parce que crois moi … je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser gagner.

Dean ferma alors les yeux une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me promettre que tout finira bien. Et … si tu meurs, je … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'en sortir … je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de vivre sans toi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Les mots de Dean sonnaient étrangement comme un « je t'aime ». Une nouvelle fois, c'était probablement trop tôt. Mais le garde du corps savait au plus profond de lui qu'il avait des sentiments similaires. Il n'avait pas encore mis des mots dessus. Mais il était probablement déjà amoureux du jeune acteur.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, jura t-il alors.

Dean rouvrit les yeux et hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu mais il semblait trop épuisé pour continuer d'en discuter. Castiel savait qu'ils en reparleraient très vite. Mais pour le moment, il avait juste besoin de dormir. Dean aussi.

\- Très bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te reposer. Tu as du travail demain et … une longue journée qui t'attend donc …

\- Cas, le coupa alors Dean en rouvrant les yeux.

Le garde du corps relâcha son visage et inclina la tête sur le côté. Il y avait tellement de fragilité dans le ton de son petit ami qu'il ne se sentait pas la force d'insister. Il était prêt à tout accepter de la part de Dean si cela lui permettait de soulager un peu la peine qu'il ressentait.

\- Cas, je ne veux pas … je ne pense pas que je pourrais dormir.

\- Mais tu as besoin de …

\- Non, je veux dire … pas seul. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir seul. Tu veux bien … est ce que tu veux bien dormir avec moi ?

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un sens caché aux propos de son petit ami. Une invitation déguisée à partager son lit pour une autre raison que pour dormir. Il en avait envie. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Comment pouvait il en être autrement ? Dean était incroyablement séduisant. Et le garde du corps avait eu la chance de le voir nu. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir envie d'aller plus loin que les quelques baisers partagés jusque là. Mais il savait que c'était trop tôt. Que ce serait précipité alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'admettre leur attirance mutuelle. Ce n'était surtout pas le bon moment.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te proposer de … de faire enfin … c'est juste pour dormir. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé ou que je n'en ai pas envie parce que oui … non ce serait un mensonge. Mais je suis trop … je suis fatigué. Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'en as pas envie … enfin je veux dire, je le comprendrais parfaitement et …

Il était grand temps pour Castiel d'interrompre Dean. Il était évident qu'il parlait pour ne rien dire et qu'il était à quelques secondes de paniquer entièrement. Il colla donc sa main contre la bouche du jeune acteur pour le faire taire avant de lui adresser un petit sourire.

\- J'en serais honoré et … rassure toi, même si je meurs d'envie d'aller plus loin avec toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour l'envisager.

Dean déposa alors un baiser contre la paume de sa main et Castiel sut qu'il cherchait à le remercier. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et hocha la tête.

\- J'en ai envie aussi et … bientôt d'accord ?

C'était une promesse. Castiel acquiesça alors parce qu'il était totalement partant. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Dean et le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit puis s'agenouilla devant lui pour détacher les lacets de ses chaussures. Dean posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule, l'interrompant temporairement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de … je peux le faire tu sais.

Castiel releva le nez des pieds du jeune acteur et haussa les épaules.

\- J'en ai envie … laisse moi m'occuper de toi s'il te plait.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel baissa à nouveau les yeux pour terminer de délacer les chaussures de son petit ami. Il les retira ensuite avant d'en faire de même avec ses chaussettes. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de ses pieds avant de se redresser et d'attraper le rebord de son tee shirt. Dean leva alors les bras pour l'aider à le lui retirer. Castiel avait déjà vu le jeune acteur torse nu. Mais il prit tout de même quelques secondes pour apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il aimait la musculature fine de Dean. Les tâches de rousseur sur ses épaules et ses pectoraux. Le grain de beauté à côté de son nombril. Il aimait le fait que son ventre soit plat et ferme sans que ses abdominaux soient saillants. Il avait envie de poser ses mains sur ses flancs et de les remonter pour mémoriser du bout des doigts chaque centimètre carré de peau sous ses mains. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter si toutefois il s'engageait sur cette voie.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur la ceinture du jean de Dean et il sentit aussitôt le jeune acteur se tendre. Castiel ne savait pas s'il avait réellement le droit de toucher ainsi son petit ami alors qu'il avait juré ne pas avoir envie d'aller plus loin. Il releva la tête pour savoir ce que Dean attendait de lui et fut surpris quand ce dernier posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Continue, souffla t-il.

Castiel détacha alors la ceinture de son jean puis défit les boutons et baissa la braguette. Quand il attrapa les rebords du jean du jeune acteur, ce dernier souleva les hanches pour lui permettre de lui retirer. Il se força à ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder sur l'entrejambe de son petit ami. Les contours de son sexe étaient parfaitement visibles sous le tissu fin de son boxer. Il était préférable de ne pas trop l'observer.

Une fois Dean à moitié nu, Castiel lui fit signe de remonter sur le lit et de se glisser sous les couvertures. Le jeune acteur s'exécuta aussitôt sans lâcher son petit ami des yeux. Castiel retira alors ses vêtements à son tour jusqu'à être en caleçon et rejoignit Dean sous le drap. Il avait conscience de prendre un risque en dormant ainsi presque nu avec l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des semaines maintenant. Mais il savait également que Dean ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si toutefois son corps avait des réactions inappropriées. Il trouverait peut être cela flatteur.

Pendant une seconde, ils restèrent allongés côte à côte, sans trop savoir quelle position adopter. Ce fut finalement Dean qui prit la première initiative. Il se tourna sur le côté de sorte à ce que son dos soit face à Castiel. Il attrapa ensuite le bras du garde du corps et le passa autour de sa taille pour la forcer à s'allonger derrière lui. Castiel ne protesta pas même si cette position le forçait à avoir son sexe presque collé aux fesses de son petit ami. Il l'ignora et se concentra sur la nuque de Dean qu'il parsema de quelques baisers.

\- Tu es le premier, admit alors le jeune acteur dans un murmure.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, perdu quant à ce que son petit ami entendait par là.

\- Le premier ? Répéta t-il en appuyant son front contre l'arrière du crâne du jeune acteur.

\- Le premier avec qui je me sens … en sécurité. Je veux dire … je n'ai jamais connu quoi que ce soit de ce genre et … je sais que Sam donnerait sa vie pour moi et je pense que ça vaut aussi pour Jo, Bobby et les autres et … Benny m'aimait et il veillait sur moi aussi mais … avec toi, c'est différent. J'ai la sensation d'être … à cet instant précis, j'ai la sensation d'être indestructible et c'est … c'est étrange parce que je suis aussi terrifié en même temps. Alors soit je perds la tête soit je … je … je ne sais pas comment terminer cette phrase.

Castiel sourit contre le cou de Dean. Il était une nouvelle fois touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il était heureux de constater qu'il avait un tel effet sur son petit ami. Et même si le jeune acteur avait visiblement des difficultés à s'expliquer, il voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai passé des années à me cacher … à jouer un rôle. Je faisais comme si tout était parfait … comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre parce que je devais donner le change. Mais ensuite, quand j'étais enfin seul, je finissais toujours par réaliser que tout ceci était un mensonge et … je n'ai plus besoin de ça. Avec toi, je n'ai plus besoin de mentir. Parce que tu as vu que j'étais vulnérable et tu es toujours là. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas à l'image que je donne. Tu as su voir au delà … sans que je t'aide ou que je t'encourage. J'ai l'impression que tu me connais mieux que mon propre frère et je suis … soulagé de pouvoir me reposer sur toi.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour le faire, répliqua alors Castiel.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir rempli la première partie de sa mission. D'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important. D'avoir franchi une étape. Il attira Dean à lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement collés l'un à l'autre. Peu importait que son corps finisse par trahir ce dont il avait envie. Il avait besoin de ce contact et il était presque sûr que Dean en avait au moins autant besoin que lui.

\- Je pensais que personne … que personne ne pourrait me … je ne sais pas, me comprendre je dirais. Et je l'avais accepté parce que je pensais ne pas avoir le choix. Et peut être que c'était plus simple en fin de compte … plus simple parce que je n'avais rien à perdre. Personne à … à perdre. Mais tu es là maintenant et tu … tu as tout changé en quelques semaines et sans même le vouloir probablement. Sans t'en rendre compte aussi. C'est juste … parfois je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce que je ressens. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce que je dis ait un sens alors … je ferais mieux de dormir.

Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre la totalité de ce que le jeune acteur cherchait à lui dire mais il en avait saisi l'essentiel. Dean avait des sentiments forts pour lui. Il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et il avait redonné un sens à sa vie. Castiel avait la sensation d'être sur un petit nuage. Il savait que son petit ami parlait aussi ouvertement uniquement parce qu'il avait été terrifié par le cadeau reçu et le coup de fil de son harceleur. Et il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le regretterait pas en se réveillant. Car c'était ce que le garde du corps avait entendu de plus incroyable depuis longtemps.

\- Moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi, assura t-il finalement parce qu'il devait dire quelque chose.

Dean recouvrit la main que Castiel avait posée sur son ventre avec la sienne et la serra quelques secondes.

\- Tu sais que … maintenant que tu es là, je ne te laisserais pas partir hein ?

Castiel sourit. S'il n'avait pas pris la fuite quand le jeune acteur faisait tout pour le pousser à démissionner, il ne risquait pas de le faire maintenant. Surtout pas quand il commençait à envisager un avenir où il pourrait s'endormir tous les soirs avec Dean dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux dire là dans ton lit ou juste là dans ta vie en général ?

Castiel espérait que Dean comprendrait qu'il cherchait à plaisanter. Qu'il voulait seulement détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ce n'était probablement pas vraiment drôle. Il en avait conscience. Mais il n'était de toute façon pas doué pour faire rire les gens. Ou du moins pas volontairement.

\- Les deux je suppose … mais seulement si tu ne ronfles pas … parce que j'ai le sommeil léger.

Castiel laissa échapper un petit soupire de soulagement qu'il étouffa contre la nuque de Dean. Ce dernier avait visiblement compris qu'il cherchait à apaiser un peu la tension qui reposait sur eux depuis le coup de fil reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une nouvelle victoire pour le garde du corps.

\- Je te promets d'essayer, assura t-il alors.

Dean serra à nouveau sa main une seconde avant de gigoter, sans nul doute pour trouver une position parfaitement confortable. Ses fesses se frottèrent aussitôt contre l'entrejambe de Castiel et ce dernier serra les dents aussi fort que possible en songeant à Gabriel. Il devait garder le contrôle sur son corps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que son petit ami s'endorme. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse croire qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça. Qu'il n'était là que parce qu'il avait envie de lui. Qu'il était comme tous ces gens qui l'approchaient uniquement pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Castiel était différent. Il avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait que Dean allait avoir du mal à l'accepter. Sans doute parce qu'il avait souffert par le passé. Castiel aurait vraiment tout donné pour savoir de la main de qui. Mais il était probablement mieux qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Il était presque sûr d'être capable du pire si toutefois il avait un nom.

\- Hé Cas … je peux te demander de me promettre quelque chose ?

La voix de Dean trahissait sa fatigue. Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Castiel se contenta donc d'embrasser sa nuque pour l'encourager à continuer. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit totalement conscient de ce qu'il disait.

\- Promets moi de ne pas me faire de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir et de … toujours me dire la vérité. Quoi qu'il arrive et même si la situation te semble réellement désespérée, j'aimerais assez que tu … que tu me jures de toujours me dire la vérité.

\- Je te le promets, déclara alors Castiel.

\- Et promets moi que si tu … si tu es toujours dans mon lit demain matin, tu ne me feras jamais faux bond. Tu as une issue ici et maintenant. Saisis la si tu le souhaites. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, je te le jure. Mais si je me réveille et que tu es toujours là, tu ne pourras plus fuir. Promets le moi.

Castiel avait la sensation de lui avoir déjà juré plusieurs fois qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Mais il pouvait sentir que c'était important pour le jeune acteur. Qu'il avait besoin qu'on le lui répète encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par y croire. Ce serait probablement fatigant pour Castiel mais il était prêt à le faire. Parce qu'il voulait que Dean comprenne une bonne fois pour toute qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Qu'il n'était plus question de travail ou de contrat. Il était là parce qu'il le voulait. Dean n'était plus seulement son client à présent.

\- Je te le promets, répéta t-il donc.

En dire plus n'était pas nécessaire. Dean sembla d'ailleurs satisfait de ces quelques mots puisqu'il n'ajouta rien. Castiel se concentra donc sur sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qu'il sentait contre son bras. Après quelques secondes, il sentit le jeune acteur se détendre complètement et sa respiration s'approfondir. Il s'était enfin endormi.

Castiel resta quelques secondes à observer ses épaules et son cou. La base de sa nuque. Il emplit ses narines de son parfum. Mémorisa la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il écouta le jeune acteur respirer et gémir sensiblement dans son sommeil. Puis quand il sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui à son tour, il ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa aller.

Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction que le jeune acteur aurait au réveil. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne regretterait pas d'avoir invité Castiel à partager son lit. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête pour repenser au coup de fil reçu. Puis sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil, bercé par les bruits que Dean faisait contre lui et par la certitude qu'il avait que pour cette nuit au moins, le jeune acteur était totalement en sécurité dans ses bras.


	19. Insistance

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 19ème chapitre et il contient une scène de sexe.**

 **J'avais oublié de vous dire que je pars pour le week end de Paques. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster lundi. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je posterais le prochain chapitre samedi matin.**

 **Et le suivant, jeudi.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Team de Lorde**

 **Chapitre 19 : Insistance**

 _« Ce qui est permis n'a pas de charme, ce qui est défendu est excitant »_

 _Ovide_

Contrairement à ce que Castiel avait redouté, Dean ne paniqua pas quand il finit par se réveiller. Bien au contraire. Il se tourna doucement dans les bras du garde du corps et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il paraissait reposé et calme. Serein. Mais également sensiblement timide. Conscient d'être à moitié nu dans les bras de Castiel. Le garde du corps lui rendit aussitôt son sourire.

Ca aurait pu être gênant. Ca aurait pu créer un malaise entre eux. D'autant que le corps de Castiel trahissait son état d'excitation évident. Son érection pressait douloureusement contre le tissu de son caleçon. Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il devait très certainement le sentir contre sa cuisse. Mais puisqu'il était dans un état similaire, Castiel s'en contrefichait.

De surcroît, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être aussi excité. Pas quand il avait passé la nuit serré contre un homme qui l'attirait. Un homme qu'il avait envie d'embrasser en permanence. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir déshabiller pour embrasser son corps durant de longues heures. De surcroît, Dean avait beaucoup remué avant de se réveiller. Et ses fesses avaient longuement frotté contre l'entrejambe du garde du corps. Castiel ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu ne pas réagir.

Il remonta une des ses mains sur la joue de Dean et caressa sa pommette durant quelques secondes. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être réveillé dans le même lit que son client. Il avait beaucoup de chance. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait pensé pendant un instant qu'il avait rêvé. Qu'il se réveillerait seul dans sa chambre. Sans Dean. Que la soirée n'avait pas réellement eu lieu. Mais ses yeux avaient ensuite fait le point et s'étaient posés sur l'arrière du crâne du jeune acteur. Et Castiel avait senti une joie immense s'emparer de lui. Il avait ensuite longuement regardé Dean dormir.

Puis son client s'était réveillé à son tour, avait tourné dans ses bras et il l'observait à présent comme s'il avait lui même du mal à croire que tout ceci était réel. Castiel aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune acteur à cet instant précis. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Pour savoir si comme lui, Dean pensait avoir de la chance. C'était probablement le cas si Castiel s'en tenait au sourire qui étirait les lèvres charnues du jeune acteur.

Ils se regardèrent en silence durant de longues secondes avant que Dean n'approche son visage pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à l'approfondir même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Il était déjà suffisamment excité pour ne pas tenter le Diable. Il préférait ne pas tester ses limites inutilement.

Dean semblait du même avis que lui puisqu'il recula rapidement. Il avait les joues légèrement rouges et quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste qui trahissait clairement sa nervosité, Castiel sourit de plus belle.

Le jeune acteur était adorable. Il se le disait souvent mais c'était plus vrai encore à cet instant précis. Il paraissait gêné et timide. Il avait les cheveux en bataille sur la tête et la marque de son oreiller sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la bouche de Castiel et ses jambes bougeaient sans cesse contre celles du garde du corps. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas bien comment il pouvait être aussi mal à l'aise alors qu'il avait déjà du se retrouver dans une situation similaire plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Il n'était pas vierge après tout. Il avait vécu une histoire durant plusieurs années avec Benny. Etre à moitié nu avec un autre homme n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui.

Pourtant, il agissait comme quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps. Castiel avait quelques idées mais il était plus raisonnable qu'il les garde pour lui en attendant qu'ils soient prêts tous les deux.

C'était peut être du à l'érection que Dean tentait de dissimuler en tenant ses hanches à une distance raisonnable de celles de Castiel. C'était idiot. Le garde du corps n'était pas gêné qu'il soit dans cet état. Bien au contraire. Il était flatté de voir qu'il avait un tel effet sur son petit ami. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en profiter pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il espérait que Dean le savait.

\- Bonjour, finit par murmurer Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel lui caressa à nouveau la joue avant de déposer à son tour un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se tourner sur le dos et de jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil sur la table de nuit. Ils étaient un peu en retard mais ce n'était pas encore catastrophique. Ils auraient même probablement le temps de manger un morceau avant de rejoindre le plateau de tournage. Bien sûr, pour cela, ils devaient quitter ce lit et filer sous la douche. Ils pouvaient gagner du temps en la partageant mais Castiel doutait que cela soit une bonne idée. Avoir le jeune acteur nu et mouillé à portée de mains aurait très certainement raison de ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Comme un bébé et … je devrais probablement filer sous la douche. Je … je ne veux pas être en retard.

Dean observait toujours le réveil et Castiel devina aussitôt qu'il n'avait pas plus envie que lui de quitter ce lit. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils l'avaient su en s'endormant côte à côte la veille. La réalité allait les rattraper dès que le soleil serait levé. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Aux yeux du reste du monde, ils ne pouvaient pas être quoi que ce de plus qu'un garde du corps et son employeur. Ils allaient devoir attendre ce soir pour pouvoir agir enfin en accord avec ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais c'était un sacrifice que Castiel était prêt à faire.

\- Si tu te dépêches, je t'offre le petit déjeuner, lança le garde du corps en posant sa main sur le ventre de Dean.

Il sentit les muscles sous sa paume se contracter avant de se détendre rapidement.

\- La production paye pour tous mes repas mais c'est bien tenté, plaisanta alors Dean.

Il étira ensuite ses bras au dessus de sa tête en grognant et Castiel dut détourner le regard et penser fortement à Gabriel pour ne pas se demander si c'était le genre de bruit que le jeune acteur faisait quand il faisait l'amour. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de pensées qu'il voulait avoir pour le moment.

\- Et puis, tu sais, si tu tiens autant que ça à te débarrasser de moi, tu peux aussi me le dire clairement, ajouta finalement Dean en tournant le visage vers Castiel.

Ce dernier savait qu'il plaisantait. Il secoua alors la tête et choisit d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne quitterais jamais ce lit … du moins pas tant que je serais avec toi … et tu ne t'habillerais pas non plus. Alors ne me tente pas … j'essaie d'agir en adulte responsable là.

Dean se passa alors la langue sur les lèvres – nerveux à nouveau – avant de baisser les yeux sur la couverture qui couvrait ses jambes. Castiel n'ajouta rien, conscient qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour le pousser à prendre la fuite. Il échouait souvent quand il cherchait à plaisanter. Il allait devoir se rendre à l'évidence et cesser d'essayer. Il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour être drôle. Il avait heureusement d'autres qualités.

\- Oh et … tu sais, je pense juste qu'on devrait … enfin … je ne suis pas … pas prêt, bafouilla finalement Dean.

Castiel acquiesça avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune acteur. Il s'écarta ensuite de lui et quitta le lit. Il hésita une seconde à tirer le drap avec lui pour cacher l'érection que Dean ne pourrait pas ne pas voir mais il choisit de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune acteur le regardait. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer puis se passa une main sur le visage et attrapa son pantalon sur le fauteuil devant lui. Il l'enfila rapidement avant de faire face à Dean à nouveau.

\- File sous la douche. On va finir par être en retard, lança t-il alors.

Dean hocha lentement la tête puis se redressa et fit basculer ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit. Il se leva lentement et Castiel s'autorisa à observer son dos et le dessin de ses fesses sous le tissu fin de son boxer. Si Dean avait la bonne idée de choisir des sous vêtements qui ne moulaient pas son corps à la perfection, il serait probablement soulagé. Ou considérablement déçu. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr pour le moment.

\- Café ? Demanda t-il alors que Dean s'éloignait.

\- A ton avis ? Répliqua le jeune acteur.

Castiel, secoua la tête, amusé. Il enfila ensuite son tee shirt alors que son client récupérait des vêtements dans l'immense placard qui occupait tout un pan du mur. Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour rejoindre le salon laissant Dean rejoindre la salle de bains.

L'hôtel avait mis une cafetière à leur disposition. C'était une des ces machines modernes qui n'acceptent que les dosettes. Castiel n'appréciait pas forcément le café qu'elle produisait. Il ne lui trouvait aucun intérêt gustatif. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il l'alluma et attrapa deux tasses juste à côté.

Il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains et il fit un effort pour ne pas imaginer Dean sous la douche. Il échoua bien sûr. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans sa tête, il ne se sentait pas vraiment coupable. Il regarda le café couler dans la première tasse puis dans la seconde. Il ajouta un peu de lait dans le sien avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Il laissa ensuite son esprit vagabonder sans réellement s'attarder sur quoi que ce soit. Il connaissait l'emploi du temps de Dean par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de le passer à nouveau en revue avant de quitter la chambre. Bien sûr, les menaces reçues la veille changeaient considérablement la donne. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner. Il tenait absolument à garder son calme.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le paquet qu'on leur avait monté la veille. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'en débarrasser avant de conduire Dean dans la chambre. Il ne voulait toutefois pas que son client le voit à nouveau aujourd'hui. Cela ne ferait que lui rappeler la menace qui pesait sur lui. Même s'il devait parfaitement s'en souvenir.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de poser sa tasse sur la table de basse. Il se leva ensuite, récupéra le paquet puis le déposa dans un coin de la suite, afin que Dean ne le voit pas. Il l'enverrait ensuite à Gabriel pour tenter de récupérer des empreintes. Il doutait d'en trouver. Il savait que le harceleur de son petit ami avait pris ses précautions. Il espérait toutefois que Gabriel pourrait en tirer quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Un début de piste.

Quand Castiel reprit place sur le canapé, l'eau ne coulait plus dans la salle de bains. Il termina donc rapidement son café et rejoignit la chambre. Il prit des vêtements propres – un costume car il devait apparaître comme un professionnel et ne surtout pas embarrasser Dean – puis attendit patiemment que le jeune acteur sorte de la salle de bains.

Il le fit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé et rasé de près. Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre sa place dans la salle de bains. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et regretta aussitôt de ne pas pouvoir apprécier à sa juste valeur le confort de l'immense douche dont il disposait.

Il se rasa rapidement, se lava les dents puis se déshabilla. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Il hésita une seconde à se masturber pour évacuer un peu de la tension accumulée au cours de la nuit. Mais cela ne lui semblait pas honnête vis à vis de Dean. Il était possible que le jeune acteur en ait fait de même juste avant lui mais Castiel ne devait surtout pas y penser. Il chassa donc l'image de son cerveau et se lava rapidement.

Il venait de couper l'eau quand il lui sembla entendre la voix de Dean dans le salon. Bien sûr, il était fort possible que le jeune acteur soit en train de se parler à lui même. Ou qu'il soit en train de répéter une dernière fois. Mais Castiel préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Il s'essuya donc vite puis enfila son costume. Il ne noua pas sa cravate, impatient de rejoindre son client.

Au moment où il ouvrait la porte, il eut la désagréable surprise d'entendre une autre voix en plus de celle de Dean. Une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt et qui le poussa à serrer les poings et les dents. Morgan. Castiel prit une seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de rejoindre les deux hommes dans le salon.

\- Bonjour, lança t-il à l'attention de Morgan.

Ce dernier ne regarda même pas dans sa direction. Il ne dit rien et garda les yeux rivés sur Dean. Castiel avait la très nette impression d'interrompre quelque chose. Il avait confiance en son client et il savait que Morgan n'avait aucune chance de le convaincre de céder à ses avances. Mais le simple fait qu'il soit là pour lui en faire à nouveau – et il était sûr que c'était la raison de sa présence – suffisait à le mettre hors de lui.

\- Bien, je vais finir de me préparer. J'en ai pour quelques minutes, déclara Castiel à l'attention de Dean.

Il avait besoin que le jeune acteur lui donne le feu vert pour quitter la pièce. Qu'il lui assure qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se débarrasser de Morgan. S'il ne le faisait pas, Castiel se chargerait de le mettre à la porte. Et il y prendrait un plaisir certain.

\- OK, je t'attend là, répliqua finalement Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Il retourna dans la salle de bains en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte. Il voulait entendre ce que les deux hommes se disaient dans le salon. Il refusait de laisser Morgan totalement seul avec son client.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il commençait à nouer sa cravate quand Dean reprit la parole dans le salon.

\- Je t'ai dit non Jeff. Non hier et non ce matin. Il me semble que c'est suffisamment clair.

Castiel sourit en imaginant le visage décomposé de Morgan. Il avait laissé passer sa chance dix ans plus tôt. A présent, Dean était avec lui et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser lui échapper. Il se battrait pour lui. Il ferait en sorte de le garder.

\- Je ne te demande rien de plus qu'une soirée … une nuit … en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Castiel termina de nouer sa cravate et attrapa un peigne pour tenter de discipliner quelque peu ses cheveux. Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Dean et de donner à Morgan sa façon de penser. Peut être même de le secouer un peu pour lui faire entrer dans la tête le fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il devait laisser à Dean l'opportunité de le faire seul. Il ne voulait pas se comporter en petit ami jaloux. Même si c'était tout à fait ce qu'il était.

\- Tu es marié et je suis … écoute, je ne veux pas d'accord ? Est-ce qu'on peut en rester là ?

\- Dean, je suis sûr que tu changerais d'avis si tu me laissais juste te rafraichir la mémoire.

Castiel lâcha le peigne dans le lavabo en entendant les propos de Morgan. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'agir. Il était presque sûr que Morgan ne tenterait rien tant qu'il serait présent. Mais il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait.

\- Me rafraichir la mémoire ? S'étonna finalement Dean.

Il y eut ensuite un bruit étrange puis le jeune acteur grogna. Castiel entra aussitôt en action. Il sortit de la pièce et fonça dans le salon sans attendre. Il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes. Morgan tenait Dean par les épaules et avait collé ses lèvres contre celles du jeune acteur. Ce dernier semblait chercher à le repousser en appuyant ses mains contre son torse.

Castiel sentit alors la colère l'envahir. Il combla la distance qui le séparait des deux hommes et attrapa le bras de Morgan. Il le força à reculer en tirant de toutes ses forces. Morgan ne put pas résister et il s'écarta finalement de Dean. Le jeune acteur fit aussitôt un pas en arrière en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Il paraissait choqué et légèrement nauséeux. Castiel posa ses yeux sur Morgan.

\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement, ordonna t-il alors.

Morgan le dévisagea alors longuement. Il ne paraissait pas vraiment impressionné. Il devait probablement penser que Castiel ne tenterait rien. Mais il avait tort. Bien sûr, le garde du corps aurait préféré qu'un ordre vocal suffise. Toutefois, il n'était pas opposé à l'idée de joindre les gestes à la parole.

\- Excusez moi mais je ne suis pas très sûr de savoir de quel droit vous vous permettez de me dire ce que je dois faire, lança alors Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'en tant que petit ami de Dean, il estimait avoir le droit de le débarrasser de la menace qu'il représentait. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune acteur soit partant pour qu'il révèle la nature de leur relation à Morgan. Il opta donc pour la seconde meilleure réponse à cette question.

\- Dean m'a engagé pour veiller sur lui et de toute évidence, vous l'indisposez. Alors je vous demanderais de sortir avant de devoir vous mettre à la porte moi même.

Morgan secoua la tête, visiblement amusé par la situation. Castiel ne voyait pas en quoi tout ceci était drôle.

\- C'est drôle parce que vous réagissez comme si vous étiez jaloux mais comme vous l'avez dit vous même … vous n'êtes qu'un employé ici. Alors je vous prierais de me lâcher.

Castiel n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tenait toujours le bras de Morgan. Il était effectivement temps pour lui de le libérer. Ne serait ce que pour lui permettre de sortir de la chambre. Ce qu'il finirait inévitablement par faire. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Dean ne vous appartient pas et il est parfaitement capable de décider s'il veut me voir partir ou non.

Castiel se demanda alors si Morgan pensait réellement que le jeune acteur avait apprécié le baiser forcé qu'il lui avait donné. Il ne pouvait pas être aveugle à ce point. Ou aussi stupide. Il était évident que Dean avait cherché à le repousser. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser. Il avait été suffisamment clair. Morgan ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir compris.

\- Non, Dean ne m'appartient pas mais il ne vous appartient pas non plus. Et il a été suffisamment clair avec vous. Il ne veut pas que vous le touchiez. Il ne veut pas passer du temps avec vous et il veut que vous sortiez. Maintenant, vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez garder le peu de dignité qu'il vous reste et sortir seul ou vous pouvez continuer de nier l'évidence et me forcer à vous jeter dehors. La balle est dans votre camp.

Morgan semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir mais Castiel en avait assez de se montrer patient. Il voulait que ce type quitte la chambre et il voulait qu'il le fasse immédiatement. Il soupira longuement puis attrapa à nouveau le bras de Morgan pour le conduire vers la sortie. Ce dernier protesta aussitôt et bascula son poids en arrière pour ne pas avancer.

\- Lâchez moi espèce de brute. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans votre tête mais croyez moi, je vous ferais regretter votre comportement. Quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous …

\- Jeff, s'écria alors Dean, visiblement choqué.

Mais Castiel n'était pas réellement étonné par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait parfaitement quel genre d'homme Morgan était. Il se croyait tout puissant parce qu'il était connu. Parce que son compte en banque était plus fourni que celui de Castiel. Il voyait les autres comme des insectes qu'il pouvait écraser du pied sans problème. Il avait sans doute réussi avec d'autres. Mais le garde du corps n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider.

\- Je serais quoi Monsieur Morgan ? Ruiné ? A la rue ? Détruit ? Vous pensez sincèrement être le premier à me menacer de la sorte ?

Morgan déglutit avec peine, visiblement surpris par la réaction de Castiel. Il avait sans doute pensé que ses menaces porteraient leurs fruits et que le garde du corps accepterait de le lâcher. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Car à présent, Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de se retenir. Et Morgan allait rapidement comprendre pourquoi il avait eu tort de le provoquer de la sorte.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur … croyez moi, je me suis retrouvé confronté à bien pire que vous. J'ai vu des hommes entraînés à tuer pointer des armes dans ma direction sans sourciller une seconde. Et je suis toujours là … je suis toujours là parce que j'ai été plus fort qu'eux. Et je serais plus fort que vous également. Si vous envisagez quoi que ce soit contre moi, je vous détruirais … je ferais de votre vie un enfer et … si vous touchez à nouveau Dean, si vous ne faites que poser un regard insistant sur lui, je ferais bien pire encore. Ne me sous estimez surtout pas. Et ne sous estimez pas non plus ce dont je suis capable pour lui.

Castiel avait conscience d'en dire trop. Il savait parfaitement que Morgan pouvait voir clair dans son jeu à présent. Ses sentiments pour le jeune acteur étaient évidents en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Parce qu'il avait besoin que Morgan comprenne. Qu'il réalise enfin qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner contre lui. Que le bataille était finie et que seul Castiel en sortait triomphant.

\- Vous couchez avec lui, jeta finalement l'acteur avec un dégoût évident.

Castiel entendit Dean prendre une inspiration derrière lui, sans doute prêt à nier. Il aurait eu raison. Ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Pas encore. Et peut être qu'après son numéro, cela n'arriverait jamais. Dean serait sans doute trop en colère contre lui pour envisager de poursuivre leur relation. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était plus important que ça. Morgan n'avait aucun respect pour Dean. Et il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Peu importe ce que je fais ou non avec lui. Peu importe ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. Ca ne vous concerne pas. Dean vous a dit non gentiment. Il l'a fait à plusieurs reprises et sans s'emporter parce que c'est quelqu'un de poli … quelqu'un de patient et tout simplement quelqu'un de bien. Pas moi. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous coller mon poing dans la figure si vous ne partez pas tout de suite ou si vous tenez encore un propos désobligeant à son égard. Dean mérite cent fois mieux que vous. Compris ?

Morgan ne dit rien mais il semblait un peu déstabilisé par la détermination et la rage évidentes de Castiel. Dean était lui aussi silencieux. Le garde du corps était prêt à parier qu'il allait avoir le droit à une leçon de morale quand Morgan serait enfin parti. Il l'accepterait. Il savait que Dean aimait prendre sa défense lui même. Qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on le fasse pour lui.

\- Monsieur Morgan ? Est ce que vous avez compris ?

\- Je … je crois.

Castiel l'attira alors en direction de la porte et cette fois, l'acteur se laissa faire sans protester. Le garde du corps ouvrit la porte pour lui puis le poussa à l'extérieur. Il se délecta de la fureur qui déformait les traits de Morgan. Il avait enfin compris qu'il avait perdu. Et peu importait que Dean lui reproche ensuite son comportement, il aurait au moins eu cette satisfaction. C'était mieux que rien.

\- Vous ne l'aurez jamais, jeta finalement Morgan parce qu'il ne souhaitait sans doute pas laisser le dernier mot à Castiel.

Ce dernier ricana une seconde avant de fusiller l'acteur du regard.

\- Non, je ne l'aurais pas … mais uniquement parce que je ne cherche pas à le posséder comme vous. Dean n'est pas un objet … il est … il est sans nul doute l'homme le plus extraordinaire qui soit. Et personne ne devrait songer à le posséder. Mais si j'avais … si j'avais ne serait ce qu'une chance de … je ne la laisserais pas passer.

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte avec violence. Il entendit Morgan protester de l'autre côté mais il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il ne servait à rien de continuer. De surcroît, il devait à présent composer avec Dean. Le jeune acteur n'avait rien dit jusque là mais il allait probablement se lâcher maintenant que Morgan n'était plus là.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il sursauta ensuite quand il sentit les mains de Dean se refermer sur ses bras. Le jeune acteur le força à se retourner et Castiel était convaincu qu'il allait lui hurler dessus. Ou le frapper. Peut être même les deux à la fois. Il contracta ses muscles pour que les coups soient moins douloureux mais à sa grande surprise, Dean ne le frappa pas. Bien au contraire. Dès que Castiel lui fit face, il vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Oh … Castiel n'avait pas pensé une seconde que les choses pourraient se terminer ainsi.

Il laissa toutefois Dean l'embrasser et le plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa langue et grogna quand le jeune acteur posa ses mains sur sa taille pour le garder collé contre la porte.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qui était en train de passer mais il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Parce que ce baiser était bien plus agréable qu'une dispute.

Quand Dean recula finalement son visage, il appuya son front contre celui de Castiel et glissa ses mains le long de la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Je devrais être furieux … je devrais … mais Mon Dieu … te voir comme ça c'est … c'est sans nul doute la chose la plus excitante qui m'ait été donné de vivre et …

Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Parce que ce que Dean était en train dire semblait tout droit sorti de l'un de ses - très nombreux – fantasmes le concernant. Et honnêtement, il avait la très nette sensation que ce n'était pas fini.

Il en eut la confirmation quand Dean commença à détacher la ceinture de son pantalon et à défaire les boutons et abaisser la braguette. Ok. C'était sans doute une très mauvaise idée. Mais il était totalement incapable d'arrêter le jeune acteur.

Parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie. Parce que son corps était totalement partant. Et parce que les mains de Dean étaient bien trop proches de son sexe pour qu'il soit capable de réfléchir.

\- Laisse moi … je … s'il te plait. Laisse moi …

Les propos de Dean étaient confus et visiblement, son esprit était au moins aussi embrouillé que celui de Castiel. Mais il semblait déterminé. Il semblait en avoir vraiment envie. Et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le couper dans son élan. Il le laissa donc baisser son pantalon jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses puis en faire de même avec son caleçon. C'était la première fois qu'il se tenait ainsi presque nu devant Dean. Il aurait pu être gêné. Mais il était trop excité pour cela.

Il attrapa toutefois le jeune acteur par les joues et l'embrassa avec passion. Il avait besoin du contact de ses lèvres plus encore qu'il n'avait besoin d'oxygène. C'était complètement dingue. Il n'avait jamais cru vivre un tel moment aussi rapidement. Il pensait que son petit ami aurait besoin de plusieurs jours ou plusieurs semaines avant qu'ils ne puissent franchir cette étape. Mais il lui avait suffi de jouer les durs devant Morgan pour accélérer le temps.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas …

Le jeune acteur appuya son doigt contre la bouche de Castiel pour le faire taire. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui du garde du corps et resta immobile durant quelques secondes. Il semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message au travers de ses iris vert. Mais ils étaient presque entièrement effacés par le noir de ses pupilles. Et cela en disait finalement plus long encore que tout le reste. Dean en avait envie. Il ne faisait pas cela pour le remercier. Castiel hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.

Dean lui sourit puis retira son doigt de sa bouche, colla ses lèvres contre une seconde avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

Oh … c'était donc cela qu'il avait en tête. Castiel avait pensé qu'il utiliserait sa main. Ce qui en soit était déjà tout à faire satisfaisant. Mais Dean avait une autre idée en tête. Et le garde du corps devait admettre qu'il s'était imaginé dans cette situation plusieurs fois depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur les lèvres parfaites de son client.

\- Dean, gémit il avant même que le jeune acteur ne le touche.

Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant d'attraper son sexe dans sa main droite et de refermer sa bouche autour. Ok. Castiel était très probablement en train de rêver. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Il avait de l'expérience. Mais jamais avant, ça n'avait été aussi incroyable. Les lèvres de Dean étaient parfaites refermées autour de son sexe. Sa bouche était merveilleusement chaude et humide. Sa langue faisait des miracles contre la peau hypersensible de son sexe. Et quand il abaissa son visage, Castiel sentit son sexe heurter l'arrière de sa gorge. Il n'était pas le premier à réussir à le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Mais il était le premier à gémir en le faisant. Presque comme s'il prenait autant de plaisir que Castiel.

Le garde du corps jura entre ses dents alors que Dean allait et venait le long de son sexe, sa langue appuyant ici et là. Il avait les mains posées sur les cuisses de Castiel pour garder son équilibre. Ce dernier posa une des siennes à l'arrière de son crâne. Il ne chercha pas à accompagner ses mouvements. C'était parfait ainsi. Et il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme. Il doutait de pouvoir garder un semblant de contrôle sur son corps quand Dean le regardait avec ses pupilles dilatées et ses lèvres charnues appuyées tout autour de son sexe.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Castiel commença à agiter ses hanches. Dean s'immobilisa alors et retira ses mains de ses cuisses pour les laisser retomber le long de son corps. Le message était clair et il arracha un nouveau gémissement à Castiel. Il attrapa alors l'arrière du crâne de Dean et commença à aller et venir dans sa bouche.

Il n'était pas sûr de faire les choses bien. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de faire mal au jeune homme ou de l'étouffer en allant trop vite ou trop loin. Mais il comptait sur Dean pour lui faire comprendre s'il faisait quelque chose de travers. Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune acteur pour surveiller ses réaction et accéléra sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine d'allées et retour avant qu'il ne jouisse. Il avertit Dean d'un grognement qu'il espérait significatif. Le jeune acteur garda les yeux rivés sur lui et ne chercha pas à s'écarter. Une nouvelle fois, le message était suffisamment clair. Castiel poussa une dernière fois ses hanches avant de pousser un cri qui sembla résonner longuement autour de lui. Il se répandit alors dans le bouche de son petit ami avant de retomber contre la porte.

Il avait le souffle court et son cœur battait jusque dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais connu d'orgasme aussi incroyable. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Il se pencha ensuite en avant pour attraper Dean sous les bras et le faire se lever. Le jeune acteur ne résista pas et vint aussitôt écraser sa bouche contre celle de Castiel.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que le garde du corps appréciait beaucoup d'ordinaire. Il n'aimait pas sentir son propre goût dans la bouche de ses partenaires. Mais avec Dean, il voyait les choses d'un autre œil.

Il embrassa le jeune acteur durant de longues secondes, faisant voyager sa langue dans sa bouche pour en apprendre les moindres recoins. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les fesses de Dean et les serra une seconde.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire mais il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de laisser le jeune acteur en plan. Il mit un terme au baiser pour embrasser Dean dans le cou avant de poser ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean. Il la défit rapidement puis détacha tous les boutons avant de faire glisser le jean et le boxer de Dean le long de ses jambes.

Il aurait préféré qu'ils soient entièrement nus pour leur première fois. Il aurait également préféré qu'ils soient allongés dans un lit. Castiel n'était pas forcément un romantique mais il avait des principes.

Ils devaient cependant faire vite. Des gens les attendaient. Ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Castiel se contenta donc de refermer sa main autour du sexe de Dean et de le masturber rapidement. Le jeune acteur laissa alors retomber son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Il étouffa ses gémissements dans le tissu de sa chemise et c'était sans nul doute ce que le garde du corps avait vécu de plus excitant dans sa vie.

Il utilisa sa main libre pour glisser un doigt entre les fesses de Dean. Il ne chercha pas à le pénétrer. Il n'avait pas de lubrifiant et il refusait de lui faire mal. Il se contenta de le laisser là. De caresser la peau dessous. Dean semblait apprécier s'il s'en tenait aux gémissements continus qu'il poussait dans son cou.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura mais quand il sentit Dean se tendre dans ses bras, il sut qu'il avait atteint son but. Le jeune acteur poussa un dernier gémissement contre son cou avant de se répandre entre ses doigts. Castiel relâcha son sexe quand il fut évident qu'il était devenu trop sensible et remonta la main qu'il avait sur ses fesses dans son dos. Il la glissa ensuite dans ses cheveux et laissa à Dean tout le temps nécessaire pour retrouver son souffle.

Il fut surpris quand quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune acteur éclata de rire dans son cou.

\- Ok, quoi ? Demanda t-il malgré lui.

Parce qu'il estimait avoir le droit d'être sensiblement vexé par la réaction de son petit ami. Il doutait que l'expérience ait été désastreuse. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu dérouté par les rires du jeune acteur.

\- Rien, juste … j'avais envie de te hurler dessus quand tu as commencé à t'en prendre à lui et … ensuite, c'est … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ca ne me ressemble pas.

\- Je ne me plains pas, avoua alors Castiel.

Dean retira finalement son visage de son cou. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Son sourire était absolument éblouissant. Pendant une seconde, le garde du corps fut incapable d'en détacher ses yeux.

\- Moi non plus, crois moi, c'est …

Dean ne finit pas sa phrase. Il baissa les yeux et attrapa la main avec laquelle Castiel l'avait masturbé pour porter ses doigts à sa bouche. Le garde du corps jura aussitôt entre ses dents. Il avait toujours su que le sexe avec Dean serait extraordinaire. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le jeune acteur serait aussi … plein d'initiatives. A vrai dire, il avait pensé qu'il était du genre à rester très classique. Mais quand il pris de longues minutes pour nettoyer chacun de ses doigts, il comprit qu'il avait eu tort. Et cela lui arracha un large sourire.

\- Tu ne ris plus, constata t-il alors.

C'était sans nul doute une chose totalement idiote à dire mais Castiel n'avait plus vraiment toute sa tête. Dean venait de lui ôter toute capacité de réflexion.

\- Non je ne ris plus, confirma Dean en relâchant ses doigts.

Castiel les posa alors dans son cou et le caressa doucement durant quelques secondes.

\- C'était inattendu mais c'était … c'était bien non ?

Dean fronça les sourcils, sans doute surpris par la question. Castiel l'était aussi. Il n'avait jamais douté de lui de la sorte. Il savait ce qu'il valait au lit et jamais aucun de ses partenaires ne s'était plaint. Mais jamais avant il n'avait autant eu à cœur de satisfaire quelqu'un. Parce qu'il voulait plus que du sexe avec Dean. Il voulait une vraie histoire.

\- C'était mieux que bien oui. Mais, il est évident qu'on sera en retard maintenant.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de rire. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de ridicule dans la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il ne se moquait pas de Dean. Bien au contraire. Il était totalement satisfait par les initiatives que le jeune acteur avait prises. Mais la venue de Morgan avait eu un effet totalement inattendu. Et le fait qu'ils n'aient même pas pris le temps de déshabiller entièrement, le fait qu'ils aient fait cela contre la porte d'entrée comme deux adolescents en proie à leurs hormones alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux la trentaine était amusant.

\- Cas, écoute, je ne regrette en rien ce qu'on vient de faire parce qu'honnêtement j'en avais envie … et besoin également mais … juste … je ne pense pas être prêt à plus et je ne voudrais pas que tu crois que c'est à cause de toi parce que de toute évidence, je suis attiré par toi. Je veux juste faire les choses bien. Et j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal mais je …

Il était grand temps que Dean se taise pour de bon. Il avait tendance à trop parler quand il était nerveux. Et à présent qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses esprits, il était évident qu'il était un peu paniqué à l'idée que son initiative soit interprétée comme un feu vert par Castiel. Comme la preuve qu'ils pouvaient griller toutes les étapes. Mais le garde du corps n'avait pas l'intention de précipiter les choses. Il estimait également qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps.

\- Je sais Dean et je comprends. Maintenant, prends tes affaires et laisse moi t'offrir ton petit déjeuner.

\- Je te l'ai dit la production paye pour …

\- Dean, le coupa Castiel parce qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre dire des bêtises.

Le jeune acteur hocha finalement la tête, visiblement conscient qu'il se comportait comme un idiot. Il recula finalement pour remettre son pantalon et le rattacher avant d'aller chercher son sac et sa veste dans sa chambre. Castiel en profita pour réajuster lui aussi ses vêtements. Il enfila ensuite son holster et rangea soigneusement son arme à l'intérieur. Quand Dean revint de la chambre, il était prêt.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très faim, commenta le jeune acteur en rejoignant Castiel vers la porte.

Le garde de corps secoua la tête. Il était hors de question que son petit ami se passe d'un petit déjeuner après la soirée stressante qu'il avait vécue. Et avec la journée qui l'attendait et qui l'épuiserait très certainement. De surcroît, la venue de Morgan et leurs activités ensuite l'avaient probablement vidé d'une partie de son énergie. Il devait refaire le plein.

\- Tu as besoin de vitamines, protesta t-il.

Dean lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir la porte et de la franchir.

\- Hé, j'ai fait le plein de vitamines C et B12 à l'instant. Je suis presque sûr que ça pourrait suffire.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Castiel pour saisir ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire par là. Quand il comprit à quoi le jeune acteur faisait référence, il sentit ses joues rougir. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à réagir ainsi devant une réflexion de ce type. Ou devant une plaisanterie à caractère sexuel. Mais Dean continuait de le surprendre un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Et il adorait ça. Il aimait ça. Il était sérieusement en train de tomber amoureux du jeune acteur. Et il ne réussissait pas à s'en inquiéter.

\- Imbécile, jeta t-il à l'intention de Dean avant de refermer la porte de la chambre et de s'assurer qu'elle était bien verrouillée.

Il entendit alors Dean rire dans son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'il devrait retrouver son rôle de garde du corps dès qu'ils seraient en public. Mais il voulait encore apprécier les quelques secondes qui lui restaient en tant que petit ami du jeune acteur avant ce soir. Parce qu'il pouvait facilement imaginer sa vie à plaisanter ainsi avec Dean. A rire de tout et de rien. A faire l'amour pendant des heures. Il en avait envie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'envisageait plus son avenir seul. Et c'était sans nul doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps.


	20. Secret

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 20ème chapitre auj car je pars jusqu'à mercredi dans quelques heures. Je ne voulais pas vous laisser jusqu'à jeudi sans nouveau chapitre. Donc en voilà un à la place de lundi.**

 **Scène de sexe à nouveau !**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à m'écrire.**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **You and Me de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 20 : Secrets**

 _« Dire le secret d'autrui est une trahison, dire le sien est une sottise »_

 _Voltaire_

Castiel eut les pires difficultés du monde à se comporter professionnellement durant les longues journées passées sur le plateau de tournage ou à l'extérieur en présence de l'équipe et des autres acteurs. Il savait que Dean ne voulait pas avouer qu'ils formaient un couple. Il préférait que cela reste un secret. Et Castiel pensait effectivement que c'était la meilleure des décisions. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de toucher le jeune acteur en permanence. De le serrer dans ses bras quand il avait des difficultés avec une réplique. De l'embrasser quand il souriait largement après la réussite d'une prise.

La totalité de l'équipe avait parfaitement accepté sa présence. Seul Morgan semblait gêné de le savoir là. Mais il fit tout de même ce que Castiel lui avait demandé. Il se tint à l'écart de Dean et ne lui adressa la parole que lorsque le scénario l'exigeait.

Quand ils rentraient du tournage, Castiel et Dean passaient la soirée dans la suite du jeune acteur. Ils étaient généralement épuisés et se contentaient de regarder un film en partageant une quantité astronomique de nourriture. Ils échangeaient quelques baisers. Mais ils n'allaient jamais plus loin.

Castiel ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait déjà plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Il avait la chance de pouvoir s'endormir dans les bras de Dean chaque soir et de se réveiller serré contre lui chaque matin. Pendant quelques heures, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Dean n'était plus un acteur connu et Castiel n'était plus son garde du corps. Ils étaient juste deux hommes qui venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et qui exploraient doucement la nouvelle relation établie entre eux.

C'était parfait. C'était ce que Castiel pensait ne jamais vouloir mais était heureux d'avoir.

La célébrité de Dean restait tout de même un obstacle. A chaque fois qu'il était reconnu dans la rue ou dans le hall de l'hôtel, Castiel sentait la peur l'envahir. Il redoutait que son harceleur ne finisse par passer à l'action. Il était jaloux également. Jaloux quand des jeunes femmes ou des jeunes hommes se pressaient contre lui pour prendre une photo.

Il savait qu'il devrait accepter de partager Dean avec le reste du monde s'il voulait être avec lui. Son petit ami était un personnage public. Il avait des obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait pas réchapper. Il devait être irréprochable en toutes circonstances. Sourire même quand il n'en avait pas envie. Etre aimable. Paraître disponible. Il vendait un personnage que les gens devaient aimer et désirer. Il devait les pousser à aller le voir sur grand écran. Peu importait en fin de compte que cet homme qu'il prétendait être était à mille lieux de celui qu'il était réellement. Peu importait qu'il joue un jeu. Les gens l'aimaient ainsi. Et Castiel avait la satisfaction d'être le seul avec qui il ne jouait aucun jeu. Avec qui il se sentait libre d'être lui même. Cela le rendait spécial.

Mais dès qu'ils quittaient leur suite, Castiel devait à nouveau se tenir en retrait. Il devait regarder de loin et se retenir de toucher. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer ainsi éternellement.

Il comprenait que Dean ait envie de cacher leur histoire. Après tout, il était sans doute plus à l'abri s'il n'était pas décrit dans les journaux comme le petit ami du jeune acteur. Il pouvait faire son travail plus facilement. Pouvait se fondre dans la masse sans qu'on cherche à le débusquer.

Il savait que Dean cherchait également à protéger leur histoire. Si elle devenait publique, ils seraient harcelés. Poursuivis. On décortiquerait leur passé, leur avenir potentiel et on débattra de leur chance de durer. Ils ne pourraient plus vivre sereinement. Et sans doute leur histoire finirait elle par cesser d'elle même, tuée par la curiosité de gens qui ne cherchaient pas forcément que leur bien.

« Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés » disait le dicton. Castiel espérait que ce soit le cas. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée de mentir en permanence et à tout le monde. Mais pour le moment, il voulait avant tout être avec Dean. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le jeune acteur.

Après deux semaines de tournage durant lesquelles Dean révéla au garde du corps un peu plus encore l'étendue de son talent, ils furent autorisés à rentrer à Los Angeles.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être soulagé. Il n'aimait pas l'hôtel où ils se trouvaient. Le luxe de la chambre était appréciable mais l'environnement lui était trop étranger pour qu'il puisse y être totalement à l'aise. Il était presque sûr que Dean était plus vulnérable ici que chez lui.

Ils n'avaient pas reçu d'autres paquets. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient eu d'autres coups de téléphone. Mais Castiel était tout de même soulagé à l'idée de rentrer à la maison.

Dean dut assister à la soirée organisée par l'équipe pour dire « au revoir » aux membres qui ne les suivraient pas à Los Angeles pour le reste du tournage. Castiel fut donc contraint de rester avec lui, dans un coin de la pièce, sans pouvoir participer. Ils rentrèrent trop tard pour réellement passer un peu de temps à discuter ou à s'embrasser. Ils se contentèrent de se glisser sous la couette et de dormir.

Le lendemain, ils devaient prendre leur avion tôt. Dean était trop angoissé pour être réellement enclin à profiter des derniers moments de solitude avec Castiel. Ils rejoignirent l'aéroport en silence puis comme pour l'aller, le personnel les fit monter avant tous les autres passagers et les installa en première classe.

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel au décollage et ne la lâcha que lorsque l'avion commença sa descente sur l'aéroport. Le garde du corps apprécia de se sentir utile. Dans un coin de son esprit, il commençait doucement à appréhender leur retour.

Il était content de revoir Sam et Jo. Il avait appris à les apprécier. Il était également heureux de retrouver sa chambre et l'environnement familier de la maison de Dean. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment il réagirait en les voyant. S'il serait capable d'agir normalement malgré les développements récents dans sa relation avec Dean. Il ne savait pas non plus si son petit ami révèlerait tout à son frère ou s'il préfèrerait garder leur histoire secrète. Ils auraient probablement du en discuter avant. Castiel ne savait même pas quelle option il préférait.

Il aimait beaucoup Sam. Il le trouvait gentil, drôle et intelligent. Il savait également qu'il voulait le bien de son frère et qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Il était enfin persuadé que Sam avait totalement confiance en lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire la vérité et s'il n'avait pas été l'employé de Sam mais uniquement son ami, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

Toutefois, il était convaincu que le jeune agent n'apprécierait pas de l'apprendre. Il voulait le bonheur de son frère et il acceptait totalement son homosexualité. Le problème n'était pas là. Mais il se sentirait sans doute trahi s'il réalisait que l'homme qu'il avait engagé pour veiller sur son frère avait fini par le séduire. Il se ferait des fausses idées. Penserait sans doute que c'était là son objectif depuis le début. Il tirerait les mauvaises conclusions et il finirait très certainement par demander à Castiel de partir. Cela créerait des tensions entre Sam et Dean et le garde du corps refusait d'en être la cause.

Il était sans doute préférable de ne rien dire. Même si ce ne serait probablement pas simple.

Ils quittèrent l'aéroport par des portes dérobées pour éviter la presse puis rejoignirent la voiture que Sam leur avait envoyée. Le chauffeur s'occupa de leurs bagages et les invita à monter. Une fois assis à l'arrière côte à côte, Dean se tourna vers Castiel et saisit sa main pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

\- Cas, écoute, je sais que c'est probablement beaucoup te demander mais j'aimerais assez qu'on … je n'ai pas très envie qu'on parle de notre histoire avec Sam et les autres. Je n'ai pas honte de toi mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent des idées. Quand tu ne seras plus … quand tu ne seras plus mon garde du corps, on pourra tout leur dire. D'accord ?

Castiel hocha alors la tête en lui souriant. C'était presque comme si le jeune acteur lisait dans ses pensées. C'était un peu effrayant. Mais cela prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Cela faciliterait grandement les choses entre eux.

\- Mais tu dois me promettre que si cela devient trop difficile pour toi à un moment ou à un autre, tu me le diras. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes quoi que ce soit pour toi. On avisera ensemble à ce moment là. Promets le moi.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel hocha la tête. Dean sourit alors, visiblement soulagé. Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du garde du corps avant de reporter son attention sur la vitre teintée qui les séparait du chauffeur. Cela leur garantissait un minimum d'intimité. Castiel se demanda alors s'ils parviendraient à être un peu seuls une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés. Ce serait différent de la routine qu'ils avaient à l'hôtel. Ici, Dean prenait ses repas avec ses proches. Il répétait en leur compagnie et passait tout son temps libre avec eux. Castiel ne faisait pas partie de leur famille. Il était une pièce rapportée. Et Dean ne pourrait pas expliquer son désir soudain de passer tout son temps avec lui sans devoir leur avouer qu'ils étaient en couple.

Ils passeraient inévitablement moins de temps ensemble. Et Castiel avait envie de croire que cela ne changerait rien. Il avait envie de croire qu'il serait suffisamment fort pour le supporter. Pour se contenter de quelques nuits avec Dean. D'une relation secrète qui ne lui offrirait que quelques heures dans la semaine en tête à tête avec son petit ami. Il était toutefois suffisamment réaliste pour savoir que cela finirait par poser problème. Il préférait simplement ne pas y penser pour le moment.

Ils firent le reste du chemin dans un silence confortable. Dean n'avait pas lâché la main de Castiel et ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il tentait de le rassurer. De lui prouver qu'il voulait profiter des dernières minutes de tranquillité. Qu'il avait peur lui aussi que la présence de ses proches ne détruise tout entre eux.

Sam les attendait à l'extérieur de la maison en compagnie de Jo et Bobby. Dean jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Castiel une fois la voiture garée dans la cours. Il lui sourit tristement puis lui serra la main avant de la relâcher et de sortir du véhicule. Castiel attendit qu'il se soit éloigné pour prendre une grande inspiration.

Il avait vraiment envie que les choses se passent bien. Il allait devoir faire des efforts et s'accrocher. Il expira lentement par le nez pour retrouver un semblant de calme et sortit à son tour de la voiture.

Dean était dans les bras de son frère, Jo et Bobby parlant en même temps, visiblement excités par son retour. Castiel s'approcha d'eux lentement, conscient qu'il était probablement de trop une nouvelle fois.

C'était étrange d'être ainsi en périphérie de cette drôle de famille. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à l'intégrer dans le cercle fermé qu'ils formaient. Parfois, il se sentait tenu à l'écart. Cela ne lui aurait posé aucun problème s'il n'avait pas développé des sentiments pour Dean. Mais à présent qu'il était avec lui, il avait envie d'être intégré. Il avait envie d'être un membre à part entière de cette famille.

Il allait devoir attendre et espérer que cela arrive un jour. L'espoir. C'était tout ce que Castiel avait pour le moment.

Jo finit par venir le saluer. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui demander comment il allait. Bobby les rejoignit alors pour lui serrer la main et très rapidement, Castiel leur assura que le voyage s'était bien passé. Qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier à raconter. Il vit Dean baisser les yeux quand il tint ses propos. Ce n'était probablement pas facile pour lui non plus. Car en plus de devoir vivre cette histoire en secret et se priver donc de la vivre pleinement, le jeune acteur devait également mentir à sa famille. Il n'était probablement pas très à l'aise.

Castiel détourna les yeux pour ne pas paraître suspect et accepta la main que Sam lui tendait. Il laissa ensuite Dean résumer les deux semaines de tournage à ses proches et utilisa ce temps pour regarder autour de lui.

Rien n'avait changé en quinze jours. Castiel allait tout de même devoir faire un tour pour s'assurer que le système de sécurité n'avait pas été trafiqué en son absence. Il avait également besoin de faire un tour de la propriété pour vérifier que tout était en place. Cela lui permettrait de s'occuper l'esprit. C'était une bonne chose.

\- Et ici alors ? Rien de neuf en mon absence ? Demanda finalement Dean, attirant l'attention de Castiel sur lui et son frère.

Sam secoua la tête avant d'hausser les épaules. Castiel sut presque aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur disait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être énervé en le réalisant. Sam devait savoir à présent qu'il était important qu'il soit totalement honnête avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher la moindre information.

\- A vrai dire, rien d'important ou plutôt … en fait, c'est juste … Gadriel.

Castiel sentit tous ses muscles se tendre en entendant le nom du garde chargé jusque là de la sécurité de la propriété. Il avait des doutes sur lui depuis le début mais n'avait toujours pas obtenu d'informations sur son passé militaire.

\- Quoi Gadriel ? Demanda t-il aussitôt parce qu'il estimait qu'il s'agissait là d'une information capitale.

Peu importait que Sam pense le contraire. Ce n'était pas lui le professionnel.

\- Il n'est pas venu travailler depuis quelques jours. Il a appelé pour dire qu'il … qu'il était malade mais … c'est la première fois qu'il se fait porter pâle et … je ne dis pas qu'il ment … juste que c'est bizarre. J'ai demandé à la société qui l'emploie d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre mais ils n'ont personne de disponible.

Castiel n'avait aucune confiance en Gadriel. Il ne pouvait rien prouver pour le moment mais il aurait été prêt à parier que le garde n'était pas malade. Son absence avait forcément une autre explication. Castiel allait devoir découvrir laquelle.

\- Ok, j'espère qu'il ira mieux rapidement, lança alors Dean, qui n'avait visiblement pas les mêmes soupçons.

Castiel savait que son petit ami avait une confiance aveugle en les gens qu'il employait. Il avait du mal à l'accorder mais une fois que c'était le cas, il ne la reprenait plus. Il avait une foi inébranlable en les gens qui l'entouraient. Il était naïf. C'était une des choses qui le rendaient aussi adorable. Mais c'était un point faible dans cette situation. Heureusement pour Dean, Castiel, lui, n'était pas dupe.

\- Quelqu'un est allé voir chez lui s'il s'y trouvait ? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Où pourrait il être d'autre ? Répliqua alors Jo, qui semblait avoir la même confiance aveugle en Gadriel que Dean.

Castiel ne comprenait pas comment le garde avait ainsi réussi à gagner la confiance de tout le monde. Il n'était pas particulièrement sympathique et ne gravitait pas réellement dans leur cercle. Il ne partageait pas leur repas et passait tout son temps à l'extérieur de la maison. Il n'avait aucun lien avec eux. Pourtant, personne ne semblait réellement douter de son honnêteté. Pas même après que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans la maison alors qu'il était supposé être de garde. Peut être était ce du à son passé militaire. Le père de Dean et Sam avait été dans l'armée lui aussi. Castiel croyait se souvenir que le père de Jo avait également servi durant quelques années. Il était possible que cela suffise à inspirer leur confiance. Castiel, lui, n'était pas aussi aveugle.

\- Partout ailleurs … je trouve juste étrange qu'il ne se soit pas présenté ici pile au moment où Dean a quitté la ville.

\- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait vous avoir suivi ? Demanda alors Bobby qui semblait un peu moins confiant que les autres quant à Gadriel.

Castiel le pensait effectivement. Il était tout à fait envisageable que le garde ait été celui qui ait apporté le paquet à l'hôtel. Il avait pu aider l'homme qui les avait appelés à savoir où se trouvait Dean. L'information n'avait pas filtré dans les médias et il était évident que le harceleur du jeune acteur avait obtenu le nom de l'hôtel par un autre biais. Gadriel avait cette information puisqu'il était un employé de Dean. Castiel était presque sûr à présent qu'il était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans cette histoire. Et cela le rendait fou de rage qu'il ne soit pas encore en mesure de le prouver.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser … juste que tout ceci est suspect.

Il n'en dit pas plus et de toute évidence, cela suffit à mettre un terme à leur conversation. Dean hocha la tête avant de prendre la direction de la maison, Sam, Jo et Bobby sur ses talons. Castiel regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant de les suivre à son tour.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires dans leur chambre respective. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sentir un pincement au cœur en voyant son lit. Il allait devoir se réhabituer à dormir seul. Il était presque sûr que Dean refuserait qu'il le rejoigne dans sa chambre. Ce serait trop risqué. Il arrivait à Sam de venir le voir dans la nuit sans réellement l'avertir. Et s'il trouvait Castiel avec lui, ils seraient contraints de tout lui dire.

Ce qui était totalement inenvisageable bien sûr. Le garde du corps ne voulait pas créer de problèmes entre Dean et son frère. Il allait donc devoir accepter de dormir seul. De ne plus serrer le jeune acteur contre lui avant de s'endormir. De faire une nouvelle concession. Ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière. Mais il avait su à quoi s'attendre en avouant à Dean qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il aurait été injuste de s'en plaindre à présent.

\- Je te donne un million de dollars si tu me dis à quoi tu penses ?

Castiel sourit malgré lui en entendant la voix de Dean dans son dos. Il avait pensé que le jeune acteur irait immédiatement vaquer à ses occupations sans se soucier de lui. Après tout, ils devaient faire comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Et avant leur départ de Los Angeles, le jeune acteur ne passait pas plus de temps que nécessaire avec son garde du corps.

\- J'étais juste en train de me dire que ce lit allait me paraître bien vide ce soir, expliqua t-il finalement.

Il ne voulait surtout pas mentir au jeune acteur. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Dean avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était promis d'être honnête avec lui et il allait s'y tenir.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla alors Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel savait que son petit ami se sentait coupable de le priver de ce à quoi il aurait du avoir droit en tant que son petit ami. Mais le garde du corps n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il l'était plutôt contre tous les autres.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je savais à quoi m'attendre et je ne regrette rien. Je trouve juste dommage que tu aies à mentir à ton frère. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

Il entendit Dean approcher dans son dos mais il ne lui fit pas face. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait exactement ce qu'il trouverait dans le regard de son petit ami.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient prêt à l'entendre. Je veux … je veux juste attendre.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il sentit ensuite les mains de son petit ami glisser autour de sa taille avant que le jeune acteur ne vienne coller son torse contre son dos. Le garde du corps ferma aussitôt les yeux pour apprécier ce contact. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit très raisonnable mais il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que Dean ne le touche à nouveau. Il voulait en profiter pendant que cela durait.

\- Sam est parti avec Jo faire quelques courses et Bobby est dans le garage. Je suppose qu'on a une heure avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Tu veux manger un morceau ?

Castiel était surpris d'entendre que le frère de Dean avait quitté la maison avec la jeune femme. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas son idée. Il aurait sans doute préféré passer du temps avec son frère. Mais le jeune acteur avait sans doute du le convaincre de sortir. Et il l'avait fait uniquement pour passer un peu plus de temps avec son petit ami. Castiel était incroyablement touché.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, déclara t-il alors.

Il ne voulait pas utiliser le temps dont il disposait pour manger. Il voulait le passer serré contre Dean. A respirer son parfum et à l'embrasser. Il espérait que le jeune acteur était partant. Il tourna dans ses bras pour le lui dire mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes aussitôt et posa ses mains dans son cou pour l'empêcher de s'écarter. Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention. Il était tout à fait partant pour ce baiser. Il en avait besoin. Car bien que relativement confiant sur ce que Dean ressentait, il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Terrifié que sa vie puisse prendre le pas sur ses sentiments. Que ses obligations finissent par l'éloigner. Et le simple fait qu'il mette, plus ou moins, son frère à la porte pour passer un moment en tête à tête avec Castiel était la preuve qu'il en avait au moins autant envie que lui.

\- Ok, moi non plus mais … j'ai d'autres idées en tête, murmura Dean quand ils mirent un terme à leur baiser.

Il attrapa la main de Castiel puis le guida jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord avant d'attirer le garde du corps à lui. Il se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, Castiel au dessus de lui. Presque aussitôt, les lèvres de Dean vinrent à nouveau chercher les siennes. Le baiser resta relativement chaste durant les quelques premières secondes avant que Castiel ne glisse sa langue dans la bouche du jeune acteur et que ce dernier laisse échapper un long gémissement.

Ok. Castiel espérait sincèrement que le jeune acteur avait les mêmes idées que lui en tête à cet instant précis parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la frustration si toutefois il était opposé à un refus.

Il mit un terme au baiser pour se redresser. Il attrapa ensuite le rebord du tee shirt de Dean et lui jeta un coup d'oeil pour être sûr qu'il avait compris le message. Le jeune acteur hocha la tête et le laissa lui retirer son tee shirt en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

Castiel se pencha alors sur lui pour l'embrasser sur le torse, portant une attention particulière à chaque tâche de rousseur qui parsemaient ses pectoraux et son ventre. Il relia les uns aux autres du bout de la langue avant de remonter le long de son sternum et de l'embrasser longuement dans le cou. Très rapidement, il sentit l'érection du jeune acteur presser contre sa cuisse et il grogna malgré lui. De toute évidence, son petit ami était partant. Castiel posa les mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon et la défit avec habilité. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de son jean. Quand il les eut retirés, il descendit du lit et attendit patiemment que Dean soulève les hanches pour lui retirer son jean et son boxer en même temps. Il sourit en voyant que le jeune acteur était pieds nus. C'était quelque chose qu'il trouvait incroyablement amusant à son sujet. Dès qu'il était à l'intérieur, Dean retirait systématiquement ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il passait le plus clair de son temps pieds nus. Castiel se mordit la lèvre avant d'embrasser les chevilles de son petit ami. Il était peut être en train de développer une sorte de fétichisme pour ses pieds. Il espérait que cela n'était pas trop malsain.

Dean l'interrompit dans ses pensées en l'attrapant par les bras pour le ramener contre lui. Mais Castiel voulait se déshabiller à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et le garde du corps voulait vraiment sentir son corps nu contre celui du jeune acteur. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'expérimenter et qui l'obsédait depuis le jour où Dean s'était mis nu devant lui pour le provoquer.

Castiel retira donc son tee shirt rapidement puis se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils atterrissaient. Il grimpa ensuite à nouveau sur le lit, entre les jambes de Dean et vint coller son corps à celui de son petit ami.

Pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation que son coeur allait cesser de battre ou exploser dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il ressentit immédiatement était si fort qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il gémit sans pouvoir se retenir alors que la chaleur du corps de Dean l'enveloppait entièrement. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient faits pour être ainsi collé l'un à l'autre, les courbes du corps de Dean accueillant à la perfection les formes du sien. L'inverse était vrai également. Comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. C'était parfait. Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et embrassa Dean sans attendre. Il voulait profiter de ce moment au maximum. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé pouvoir passer de longues minutes à observer Dean. A mémoriser les contours de son corps. Les détails qui faisaient de lui l'homme qu'il était. Il aurait pu passer des heures à embrasser chaque partie de son corps. De ses pieds à son cou. Son visage. Ses mains aux longs doigts élégants. Mais Castiel devrait attendre pour satisfaire ce fantasme. Il allait devoir se contenter de ce qu'il avait pour le moment.

Et c'était déjà beaucoup. C'était merveilleux. Dean avait refermé ses jambes derrière les siennes et Castiel frissonna en songeant à ce que cela signifiait. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais le message était clair. Il savait à présent ce que le jeune acteur aimait et désirait pour le moment où ils feraient l'amour pour la première fois.

\- On ne peut pas … on n'a pas le temps, expliqua Castiel en mettant fin au baiser.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il semblait au moins aussi frustré que le garde du corps mais il n'était pas stupide au point de se laisser aller. Il savait qu'ils devaient se montrer raisonnables. De surcroît, ils n'étaient probablement pas prêt à aller aussi loin. Tout était encore trop récent entre eux.

\- Mais j'ai une idée … laisse moi faire, souffla alors Castiel.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Dean puis descendit le long de son menton et dans son cou. Il entendit le jeune acteur pousser un gémissement et cela le poussait à continuer. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait faire à son petit ami. Et même si c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, il s'était entendu dire souvent qu'il était doué.

Castiel embrassa ensuite les pectoraux de Dean puis chacune de ses côtes. Il joua une seconde avant son nombril du bout de sa langue avant de suivre la colonne de poils qui descendaient jusqu'à son entrejambe. Dean se trémoussait sur le lit, luttant sans doute pour ne pas pousser Castiel là où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Mais le garde du corps n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser patienter plus longtemps. Il n'était pas question de faire monter le désir inutilement. Il voulait procurer du plaisir à Dean, quitte à mettre le sien en suspens pour le moment.

Il attrapa finalement le sexe de Dean dans sa main droite avant de refermer sa bouche autour. Aussitôt, le jeune acteur poussa un cri de surprise. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à cela de sa part. Castiel avait agi à l'instinct. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé avoir le sexe d'un homme dans sa bouche. Mais une nouvelle fois, tout était différent avec Dean.

Castiel baissa le visage et respira calmement par les narines. Le parfum du jeune acteur était plus concentré encore entre ses jambes. Il envahissait ses narines et lui arracha un gémissement. Il aimait sentir le poids du sexe de Dean sur sa langue. Le goût qu'il laissait sur ses papilles. Il avait envie d'en mémoriser les moindres recoins du bout de sa langue. Mais il devait se montrer efficace. Il relâcha finalement le sexe du jeune acteur pour humidifier deux de ses doigts avec sa salive. Il écarta ensuite les jambes de son petit ami et glissa une de ses mains entre elles. Il reprit aussitôt le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche et introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

C'était une sensation incroyable. Castiel s'était déjà retrouvé de nombreuses fois dans cette situation mais jamais avant cela ne l'avait autant bouleversé. Le muscle autour de son doigt était incroyablement étroit. Le jeune acteur n'avait visiblement pas eu de partenaire depuis un moment. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient avec son indexe alors que sa bouche parcourait doucement la totalité du sexe de Dean.

Il était difficile de garder le même rythme mais Castiel fit de son mieux. Et de toute évidence, il réussissait plutôt bien s'il s'en tenait aux gémissements et aux cris que Dean poussaient au dessus de lui.

\- Cas, Cas, Cas … s'il te plait … Cas … j'ai besoin de … plus.

Castiel ajouta alors un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de Dean et le jeune acteur arqua alors brutalement le dos, manquant de l'étouffer quand son sexe heurta l'arrière de sa gorge. Il le relâcha aussitôt en toussant. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à l'intérieur de Dean.

\- Oh merde, je suis … je suis désolé … je suis …

Castiel ne voulait pas l'entendre s'excuser. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises. Il ne lui laissa donc pas le loisir d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et reprit aussitôt son sexe entre ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ce qui, comme il s'y était attendu, fonctionna à merveille. Il agita ensuite ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps du jeune acteur. Quand il sentit une texture sensiblement différente sous son indexe, il pressa contre sans attendre.

Cette fois Dean poussa un cri guttural mais parvint à rester relativement calme. Castiel aurait probablement souri s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche déjà occupée. Il accéléra les mouvements de son visage tout en continuant à presser contre la prostate de son petit ami. Ce dernier posa alors une main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Sans doute pour le prévenir. Mais si Castiel n'avait jamais aimé sentir le goût du sperme, il se força à ne pas bouger. Après quelques secondes et un nouveau long gémissement, Dean jouit dans sa bouche, le forçant à avaler. Castiel fit de son mieux puis relâcha le sexe du jeune acteur quand il fut évident qu'il était trop sensible. Il retira ses doigts au même moment pour faciliter les choses. Dean respirait bruyamment et rapidement au dessus de lui. Il avait un bras posé sur ses yeux et semblait totalement ailleurs.

Castiel remonta le long de son cops en l'embrassant à nouveau sur le chemin. Quand il fut à la hauteur de son visage, Dean retira ses bras pour l'attraper par les joues et le forcer à l'embrasser. De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune réticence à sentir le goût de son propre sperme dans la bouche de Castiel.

Le garde du corps aurait pu rester ainsi à l'embrasser sans rien demander de plus jusqu'au retour de Sam et de Jo mais son érection pressait contre la cuisse de Dean et ce dernier semblait déterminé à l'en débarrasser.

Il força Castiel à s'allonger sur le dos à côté de lui puis s'installa au dessus de lui. Il embrassa Castiel une seconde sur la bouche puis dans le cou, sur les épaules et le torse jusqu'à son ventre. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux os de ses hanches qu'il mordilla une seconde. Quand il atteignit enfin son sexe, Castiel avait la sensation d'être à deux doigts de l'implosion. Il se força à garder ses yeux rivés sur Dean et à observer la façon dont sa bouche s'ouvrait pour accueillir son sexe. Il appuya un poing contre ses lèvres pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais il était difficile de se contenir quand Dean glissait sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe en prenant soin de bien appuyer contre la veine en dessous. Il était difficile de conserver un semblant de maitrise alors que le jeune acteur prenait l'intégralité de son sexe dans sa bouche. Il avait un don. C'était évident. Mais Castiel ne pensait pas que le lui faire remarquer était un bonne idée. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune acteur prenne cela comme un reproche.

Castiel gémit contre sa main alors que Dean continuait à faire aller et venir ses lèvres le long de son sexe. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour pousser le garde du corps à l'orgasme. Castiel ne prit pas la peine de le prévenir. Il savait que le jeune acteur ne se retirerait pas. Il laissa la sensation de plaisir l'envahir des pieds à la tête puis se concentrer uniquement sur son entrejambe. Il se répandit ensuite longuement dans la bouche de son petit ami. Dean avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de relâcher son sexe et de lever les yeux dans sa direction.

\- Ca n'a jamais été aussi … fort. Je veux dire … c'est sans doute cliché et tu as le droit de ne pas me croire mais jamais avant le sexe n'avait été aussi … intense. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais la première où on fera l'amour pour de bon. Je risque de mourir.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il était flatté par ce qu'il entendait. Et soulagé de constater que son petit ami ressentait la même chose que lui. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce à quoi leur première fois ressemblerait. Il était presque sûr que ce serait spectaculaire.

\- De combien de temps disposons nous encore ? Demanda ensuite Castiel.

Il avait envie de se blottir contre Dean pendant quelques minutes. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer que ses partenaires restent après qu'ils aient couché ensemble. Mais il voulait encore profiter du jeune acteur. Le serrer contre lui pour emmagasiner le maximum de souvenirs. Car ce soir, il dormirait seul. Et sa mémoire serait la seule chose à pouvoir l'aider à s'endormir malgré l'absence du jeune acteur à ses côtés. Il ne voulait toutefois pas prendre de risques. Si Dean demandait à partir, il le laisserait faire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le culpabiliser inutilement.

\- Vingt minutes tout au plus. Peut être un peu moins. Une nouvelle fois, je suis …

\- Non, chut. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, le coupa Castiel.

Il sourit ensuite au jeune acteur et ce dernier saisit le message. Il remonta le long du corps du garde du corps et s'installa partiellement au dessus de lui. Il posa son visage contre son torse et soupira quand Castiel referma son bras autour de sa taille. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi en silence.

\- Tout sera plus facile quand on sera débarrassé de ce type … quand tu n'auras plus à être mon garde du corps et …

\- Quand tu pourras tout dire à ton frère, compléta Castiel pour apporter à Dean la preuve qu'il avait compris.

Bien sûr, il garda pour lui le fait qu'il doutait que le jeune acteur révèle leur histoire au public. Qu'il ne le pensait pas prêt à s'exposer ainsi. Ils ne pourraient vivre leur relation que dans le confort de la maison. Mais pas au grand jour. Pas pour le moment. Peut être même jamais. Castiel refusait de se pencher sur le problème pour le moment.

\- Tu vas lui parler du cadeau ? Demanda t-il à la place.

Il sentit Dean se tendre aussitôt et il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Dean dessinait des formes aléatoires du bout du doigt sur la totalité de son torse. Il semblait songeur et Castiel ne le poussa pas à répondre immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire. Ca ne ferait que l'inquiéter un peu plus et … j'aimerais assez l'épargner. Il se fait suffisamment de soucis pour moi comme ça.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il a le droit de savoir ?

Castiel suivrait la décision de Dean. Il n'en savait pas suffisamment sur Sam et lui pour savoir ce qui était bon ou non pour leur relation. Il avait l'intuition que son petit ami avait l'habitude de tout faire pour préserver son frère. Et que Sam en retour, confiait tout à son ainé. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait entre eux. Et il pouvait comprendre que cela énerve le jeune agent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Que je lui dise ou non, je suis toujours en danger non ? Qu'est-ce que quelques fleurs et un coup de fil changent à tout ça ?

Rien. Castiel savait bien que le dire à Sam ne rendrait pas les choses moins dangereuses. Mais il savait que le jeune agent était extrêmement inquiet pour son frère. Qu'il le voyait comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il avait besoin d'être au courant de ce qui se passait. Il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Pas grand chose, je te l'accorde, répondit finalement le garde du corps.

Dean soupira à nouveau avant de cesser le mouvements de sa main. Il la posa finalement sur le ventre de Castiel.

\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose … commença t-il ensuite.

Castiel refusait de l'entendre parler ainsi. Cela faisait écho à ses propres peurs. A ses doutes quant à sa capacité à sauver le jeune acteur. Il refusait de l'écouter évoquer cette possibilité.

\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, asséna t-il.

\- Cas, laisse moi finir s'il te plait, souffla alors Dean sans attendre.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre, le garde du corps aurait protesté. Il aurait insisté pour que son client se taise. Mais il ne pouvait pas se comporter ainsi avec Dean. Le jeune acteur n'était plus uniquement son client. Il était aussi et surtout son petit ami. Et celui lui imposait de l'écouter. Même s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Il choisit donc de se taire. Dean enchaîna alors.

\- S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu me promettes de veiller sur Sam. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien et je sais que les autres seront là pour lui mais après Jess … après Jess, je sais combien il peut être fragile. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtise.

Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr du genre de bêtises que Dean redoutait. Croyait il Sam capable de se suicider pour ne pas avoir à vivre sans lui ? Ou sous entendait il que son frère chercherait à le venger ? Castiel le pensait capable des deux. Sam n'aurait toutefois pas besoin de faire souffrir l'homme qui s'en serait pris à Dean. Car lui s'en chargerait sans hésiter. Et peu importait ce que cela lui coûterait ensuite. Il le tuerait. Quand à l'autre possibilité, il n'était pas sûr d'être la personne adéquate pour veiller sur Sam. Mais il pouvait essayer.

\- Je te le promets. Mais il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il sentit alors Dean sourire contre la peau de son torse, visiblement soulagé par ce qu'il entendait. Il était heureux d'avoir pu lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Je le sais, assura alors le jeune acteur avant d'embrasser Castiel sur la poitrine.

Le garde du corps resserra aussitôt son étreinte autour de sa taille. Il savait que perdre Dean était une possibilité. Il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'il était totalement impossible qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il n'avait jamais échoué jusque là et il espérait sincèrement que cela ne commencerait pas avec son petit ami.

Castiel ferma les yeux et laissa le poids et la chaleur du corps de Dean lui apporter un peu de réconfort à lui aussi. Il avait privilégié les intérêts de son client jusque là. Veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas peur ou qu'il se sente soutenu et protégé. Mais il n'avait pas prêté d'attention suffisante à ce que lui ressentait. Il savait qu'il finirait par le payer. A trop ignorer les émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il finirait par perdre la tête. Il espérait sincèrement s'être débarrassé de l'homme qui en voulait au jeune acteur avant que cela n'arrive.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Sam à l'extérieur. Dean embrassa Castiel rapidement sur la bouche avant de récupérer ses vêtements et de filer dans sa chambre. Le garde du corps le regarda disparaître dans le couloir et se leva à son tour. Il rassembla ses vêtements puis fila sous la douche. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter Sam pour le moment. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes seul pour se remettre les idées en place. La courte conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dean l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Et il était presque sûr que cela devait se lire sur son visage.

Castiel espérait que l'eau chaude évacuerait un peu de la tension accumulée en quelques minutes. Il était peut être le petit ami de Dean mais il restait également son garde du corps. Et en tant que tel, il avait besoin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il devait absolument reprendre son enquête sur Gadriel et trouver des preuves de son implication. Tout le reste allait devoir attendre.


	21. Cauchemar

**Bonjour,**

 **De retour de week end prolongé, je poste le 21ème chapitre.**

 **Dean en révèle un peu plus sur son passé et Castiel est à nouveau là pour lui.**

 **Merci de me lire et de m'écrire.**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **People help the people de Birdy**

 **Chapitre 21 : Cauchemar**

 _« Le cauchemar est l'épreuve nécessaire du rêve, sa première incarnation »_

 _Yvon Rivard_

Comme Castiel l'avait prévu, se comporter avec Dean comme s'il n'y avait rien entre eux devant ses proches était une vraie torture. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main ou juste de serrer sa cuisse entre ses doigts. De passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

Il pouvait voir que son petit ami ressentait plus ou moins la même chose puisqu'il ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer ses poings sur ses cuisses. Ils jouaient le jeu mais cela leur pesait.

Personne ne semblait toutefois avoir saisi que quelque chose clochait. Sam interrogeait Dean sur le tournage et sur les autres acteurs. Son frère se garda bien de décrire l'incident avec Morgan. Il se contenta de dire que Jeff avait parfaitement tenu son rôle et que l'équipe en général était géniale. Castiel ne le contredit pas malgré son envie de donner une version des faits un peu plus proche de la réalité. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse dépeindre une image de Morgan qui n'était pas vraie. Mais Sam n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

Jo semblait également curieuse quant à leur petit voyage. Elle posa quelques questions. Castiel laissa Dean répondre. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils pouvaient ou non dire aux autres. Il était préférable de laisser son petit ami dire ce qu'il souhaitait et confirmer ensuite ses propos si toutefois on le lui demandait. Et personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de son silence. Castiel n'était de toute façon pas quelqu'un de très bavard.

Ils mangèrent dans le salon en discutant du film et des retours très positifs que celui pour lequel Dean était pressenti aux Oscar avait engendré à sa sortie dans les salles. C'était une réussite de plus pour le jeune acteur. Castiel était fier de lui. Il avait envie de le féliciter mais il pensait que Sam et Jo trouveraient cela bizarre. Ils s'abstint donc de tout commentaire.

Dean semblait excité à l'idée de recevoir une récompense. Il assura qu'il doutait d'être réellement dans les favoris pour recevoir ce prix et écouta patiemment Sam lui expliquer le contraire. Castiel se promit alors d'aller voir ce film pour se faire sa propre idée. Il doutait toutefois de pouvoir se montrer totalement objectif. Il était presque sûr d'aimer n'importe quel film du moment que Dean jouait dedans.

Il était toutefois suffisamment lucide pour reconnaître que son petit ami avait du talent. Beaucoup de talent. Il vivait ses personnages. Il était habité par eux. La presse l'adorait et le public était fasciné par lui. Il avait tout pour laisser une empreinte indélébile dans le paysage cinématographique. Comme quelques uns avant lui. Plusieurs réalisateurs connus le demandaient à présent. Certains dont Castiel connaissait le nom – Scorsese et Dolan – d'autres qui lui étaient encore inconnus.

Cette célébrité et cette réussite étaient une bonne nouvelle pour le jeune acteur. Mais c'était un problème pour Castiel. Il souhaitait sincèrement à son petit ami de continuer à réussir dans son métier. Il savait combien cela comptait pour lui. Mais cela compliquait toujours un peu plus leur relation naissante. Il y avait tellement d'obstacles à franchir et ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quinze jours. C'était effrayant et un peu décourageant.

La soirée se déroula sans accrocs. Castiel n'évoqua pas Gadriel bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser des questions à son sujet. Il resta silencieux et en retrait pour laisser à Sam et Jo tout le loisir de profiter du retour de Dean. De toute évidence, le jeune acteur leur avait manqué. Il n'était pas surpris. Ils étaient tous incroyablement proches.

Jo fut la première à partir se coucher. Sam resta encore quelques minutes à discuter avec son frère. Ils évoquèrent les nombreux scénarios que le jeune agent avait reçus et que Dean allait devoir étudier. Certains étaient visiblement prometteurs. D'autres farfelus. Les deux frères rirent de l'arrogance de certaines scénaristes et de la stupidité de certains producteurs. Ils se remémorèrent quelques souvenirs qui donnèrent plus encore à Castiel la sensation d'être un intrus. Il aurait probablement du les laisser seuls. Il était visiblement de trop. Mais il espérait voir Sam partir se coucher avant lui pour profiter de quelques minutes avec Dean. Il ne dormirait pas avec lui ce soir mais il avait besoin d'un baiser de « bonne nuit ».

Sam finit par devoir étouffer un bâillement contre la paume de sa main. Il s'excusa ensuite et quitta finalement le salon pour rejoindre son lit. Castiel écouta le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Puis quand il ne les entendit plus, il tourna le visage vers Dean et lui sourit.

Le jeune acteur paraissait fatigué. Mais il ne semblait toutefois pas décidé à aller se coucher pour le moment. Il avait de toute évidence lui aussi besoin de quelques minutes avec son petit ami avant de devoir le laisser pour la nuit.

Le fait que Dean puisse être aussi accroc à lui qu'il l'était au jeune acteur le rassurait grandement. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se trouver dans une situation où on appréciait plus la personne en face de soit que l'on était apprécié en retour. Castiel ne le savait pas d'expérience mais il l'avait entendu dire. Et il supposait que c'était vrai.

Castiel aurait pu rester des heures à observer Dean en silence. A étudier son visage et ses yeux verts. A écouter sa respiration sans bouger. Mais ils n'avaient pas des heures. Il doutait que Sam vienne les trouver maintenant. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce qu'ils soient ensemble dans le salon. Mais le garde du corps avait développé une sorte de paranoïa dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Il avait la sensation qu'on pouvait lire clairement en lui que rien n'était plus pareil. Et il était presque sûr, parfois, que ses gestes étaient analysés différemment à présent. Il se faisait des idées. Il le savait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et il ne pouvait chasser de sa tête l'idée que quelqu'un viendrait bientôt les interrompre. Qu'on leur poserait des questions. Des questions auxquelles il ne saura pas quelles réponses donner. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester à regarder Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mémorisé les moindres détails de son visage parfait.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et rejoignit son petit ami sur le canapé. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses joues et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Tu es beau, tu le sais ? Demanda t-il.

De toute évidence, sa bouche avait décidé de ne plus consulter son cerveau avant de parler. Il s'en voudrait probablement plus tard. Mais cela valait la peine d'être ridicule quand il parvenait ainsi à faire rougir Dean. Il ne comprenait pas comment son petit ami pouvait avoir autant de difficultés à accepter les compliments alors qu'il en entendait à la longueur de journée. De surcroît, il ne pouvait décemment pas douter de son physique. Il avait été mannequin pendant un temps. Ce n'était définitivement pas accessible à tout le monde.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif, protesta finalement Dean en détournant les yeux.

Castiel ne l'était probablement pas. Mais sur ce point, il était sûr de ne pas se tromper. Le jeune acteur était à couper le souffle. Il avait le profil d'une statue. Il n'y avait aucun défaut sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient fascinants, leur couleur intense comme aucune autre. Son nez était droit, ses pommettes hautes. Ses sourcils étaient parfaitement dessinés et ses lèvres auraient pu faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle femme. Il avait le menton prononcé et la mâchoire carrée. Ses dents étaient blanches et parfaites. Il avait des tâches de rousseurs sur les joues et le nez. Quelques unes même sur le front. Il n'y avait rien à redire sur son visage. Pas plus que sur son corps d'ailleurs. Et Dean avait du se l'entendre dire des centaines de fois déjà. Ne serait ce que par les photographes qui avaient eu le plaisir de l'utiliser comme modèle. Il les enviait. Si Castiel avait eu un quelconque talent pour la photo, il aurait adoré immortaliser le jeune acteur avec son appareil.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que j'ai eu ton sexe dans la bouche et que tu es encore sous le coup de l'orgasme que je t'ai procuré.

Dean avait dit cela sur le ton de plaisanterie mais il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ses propos. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas totalement à masquer. Cela faisait écho à ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé.

\- Non, je le pensais avant. Je veux dire … il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

\- Moi, c'est toi que je trouve beau et … honnêtement, on n'évolue clairement pas dans la même dimension. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu t'intéresser à moi.

Cette conversation ne menait nul part et Castiel savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre le jeune acteur du contraire pour le moment. Il était peut être temps pour lui de laisser tomber. Il aurait de nouvelles opportunités dans le futur. Il n'allait certainement pas s'avouer vaincu avant d'avoir joué toutes ses cartes.

\- Et si tu m'embrassais au lieu de dire des bêtises ? Lança t-il finalement pour mettre un terme à la conversation tout en rappelant à Dean qu'elle n'était close que temporairement.

Le jeune acteur secoua la tête, visiblement amusé avant de faire ce que Castiel lui demandait. Leurs langues se trouvèrent presque aussitôt. Le garde du corps aurait adoré pouvoir forcer Dean à s'allonger sur le canapé afin de prendre place au dessus de lui. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Faire quoi que ce soit de plus que s'embrasser dans le salon était courir un risque inconsidéré.

Il mit toutefois autant d'enthousiasme que possible dans leur baiser. Il aimait la sensation des lèvres de Dean contre les siennes. Et il aimait plus encore sentir les mains du jeune acteur dans son dos. C'était incroyablement tendre. Castiel n'avait jamais rien connu de tel.

D'ordinaire, quand il embrassait un homme, il avait toujours une idée en tête. Un but à atteindre. Ce n'était qu'un préliminaire de plus. Mais avec Dean, les baisers se suffisaient à eux mêmes. Il aurait pu passer des heures à l'embrasser sans attendre quoi que ce soit de plus. Il aurait pu se contenter de ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser avant de se séparer à regrets. Dean parsema ensuite le visage de Castiel de baisers avant de lui prendre la main et de le forcer à se lever en même temps qu'il le faisait lui.

Leur moment était terminé. Il était temps de revenir à la réalité et de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives. Il n'y aurait qu'une cloison entre eux mais pour Castiel, c'était presque comme si des kilomètres allaient les séparer. Il ressentirait l'absence de Dean comme s'il avait été privé d'un membre. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne dormirait pas bien.

Ils remontèrent le couloir sans se lâcher la main puis Dean raccompagna Castiel jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le garde du corps lui rendit son baiser sans hésiter. Une nouvelle fois, ils courraient un risque mais il était hors de question de se séparer sans se dire correctement « au revoir ».

\- Bonne nuit Cas, souffla Dean contre ses lèvres.

\- Bonne nuit, répéta le garde du corps avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Ils se séparèrent ensuite lentement, Dean gardant ses yeux rivés sur Castiel en reculant. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et manqua de trébucher en voulant reculer jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Castiel se retint de rire et agita sa main en direction de son petit ami pour le saluer avant de lui tourner le dos et de pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il laissa échapper un long soupire. Il appuya son dos contre le bois froid derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Il ressentait déjà l'absence de Dean. C'était incroyable combien tout semblait plus fort et plus intense avec le jeune acteur.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta de la porte. Il retira son tee shirt et le laissa tomber par terre. Puis il déboutonna son jean, l'enleva rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il s'installa sur le dos et tendit l'oreille. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre grand chose dans la chambre de Dean. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer ce qui était en train de s'y passer.

Le jeune acteur s'était probablement déjà déshabillé. Il était lui aussi allongé sur son lit, ses couvertures remontées jusqu'au milieu de son torse. Il était sur le dos, tout comme Castiel, ses mains jointes sur son ventre. Il avait les yeux fermés et il paraissait serein. Apaisé. Plus jeune que lorsqu'il était réveillé.

Castiel leva un de ses bras et posa sa main sur le mur derrière son lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait. Mais cela lui donnait la sensation d'être un peu plus proche de Dean. D'établir un lien entre eux malgré la distance. Un peu comme s'il tenait la main du jeune acteur dans la sienne.

Castiel ne dirait jamais à personne qu'il avait fait quoi que ce soit de ce genre car c'était sans doute incroyablement pathétique. Mais il était seul et personne n'allait le juger. Il n'avait pas à se retenir.

Le garde du corps ferma ensuite les yeux et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il était convaincu qu'il lui faudrait des heures pour trouver le sommeil et fut surpris quand il s'empara finalement de lui presque aussitôt.

Il rouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard et se rassit brutalement sur son lit. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui l'avait réveillé mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Et il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct. Il tendit donc l'oreille, prêt à sortir de son lit si toutefois il entendait quoi que ce soit de bizarre.

Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que du silence. Castiel sentit ses muscles se détendre un à un. C'était probablement un cauchemar. Il n'en faisait pas souvent mais cela lui arrivait. Il secoua la tête, agacé d'avoir été ainsi réveillé en sursaut. Puis il passa sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui s'y était accumulée.

Il allait se recoucher quand un cri transperça le silence de la maison. Castiel reconnut aussitôt la voix de Dean. Il sauta du lit et attrapa son arme sur sa table de nuit. Il se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre et allait l'ouvrir quand le jeune acteur hurla à nouveau.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur accélérer le rythme de ses battements dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir mais il était terrifié à l'idée d'arriver trop tard. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Dean mais c'était forcément grave. Les cris du jeune acteur étaient déchirants. Terrifiants.

Castiel sortit de sa chambre puis se précipita dans celle de son petit ami. Il poussa la porte tellement fort qu'elle heurta le mur avec fracas. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter à l'obscurité. Mais il ne pouvait pas patienter.

\- Dean ? Appela t-il immédiatement.

Il avait besoin de l'entendre. Parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que le jeune acteur ne soit plus là. Qu'il ait été enlevé ou pire encore. Il fit un pas dans la chambre et fronça les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, il entendit un premier sanglot. Puis un deuxième. Il aperçut ensuite Dean assis sur son lit, son visage entre ses mains, ses genoux remontés contre lui. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Mais Castiel avait besoin de s'en assurer. Il rejoignit le jeune acteur sur le lit sans lâcher son arme et en gardant tous ses sens en alerte.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

Il était surpris que Sam ne soit pas déjà là. Il n'avait peut être pas entendu les cris de son frère. Castiel en était soulagé. Il ne voulait pas avoir à composer avec l'inquiétude du jeune agent.

\- Il était là … il était … juste là au pied de mon lit, répondit finalement Dean entre deux sanglots.

Castiel observa alors la chambre autour de lui. Les fenêtres étaient fermés. L'alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée et la porte était close également. S'il y avait effectivement eu quelqu'un dans la chambre, il s'y trouvait toujours. Il se leva du lit et fit un tour de la pièce. Il vérifia dans les placards et dans la salle de bains. Il n'y avait personne.

\- Dean, tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar ? Demanda t-il en reprenant place sur le lit.

Le jeune acteur était toujours assis dans la même position. Il pleurait bruyamment et semblait à deux secondes d'une vraie crise de nerfs. Il avait les mains refermées autour de ses cheveux et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière.

\- Je l'ai vu … je ne suis pas fou. Il était là, souffla t-il.

Castiel ne mettait pas en cause ce que le jeune acteur avait vu. Mais il était presque sûr que personne ne s'était introduit dans la maison. Il avait probablement fait un cauchemar. C'était compréhensible après ce qui était arrivé à l'hôtel quelques jours plus tôt. Et c'était la première nuit qu'il passait seul depuis. Il n'était pas étonné qu'il ait fait un tel cauchemar.

\- Je ne te dis pas que tu es fou … juste qu'il n'y a personne ici.

Dean relâcha alors ses cheveux et releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui dans la chambre. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait là, ses yeux assombris par les images qui flottaient toujours dans son esprit. Il semblait totalement terrifié. Ses joues étaient humides de larmes. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger Dean de toute souffrance. Il était toutefois incapable de le préserver de ses cauchemars.

\- Mais il était là, murmura finalement Dean en se passant une main sur le visage.

Castiel avait été trop absorbé par les pleurs de son petit ami pour réaliser avant que quelque chose clochait dans la façon que ce dernier avait de présenter les choses. Il n'avait pas parlé d'un homme au hasard. Il avait employé un seul pronom. « Il ». Comme s'il savait qui ce « il » était. Comme s'il le connaissait. Dean n'avait pas vu un inconnu au pied de son lit. Non. Il avait vu un homme qu'il avait déjà croisé par le passé et qui hantait visiblement ses cauchemars. Celui qui l'avait fait souffrir probablement. Celui qu'il avait évoqué rapidement quelques semaines plus tôt. L'homme qui depuis occupait presque constamment les pensées de Castiel. C'était peut être l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui. D'interroger Dean. Ce n'était probablement pas très juste mais Castiel pouvait sentir la curiosité l'envahir.

\- Qui as tu vu Dean ? Qui est ce « il » ?

Le jeune acteur fronça alors les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce que Castiel attendait de lui. Il était évident que la situation lui échappait complètement.

\- Lui, répondit il alors.

Ce n'était pas réellement une réponse. Castiel ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce seul mot. Il avait besoin de plus. D'une piste au moins. Parce qu'il avait l'intention de retrouver cet homme et de tout lui faire payer. Il ne l'épargnerait pas.

\- Dean, souffla t-il parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus.

Le jeune acteur secoua alors la tête durant quelques secondes avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de Castiel. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du garde du corps et éclata à nouveau en sanglots. C'était déchirant et Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter très longtemps. Il se sentait totalement impuissant et il détestait cela.

\- Dean, tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je peux te le promettre.

Il était évident que le jeune acteur ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il était trop centré sur son chagrin et sa détresse pour avoir conscience que son petit ami lui parlait. Mais sa présence semblait le soulager un peu. Castiel sentit ses muscles se détendre peu à peu alors que les sanglots s'atténuaient.

Après de longues secondes, le jeune acteur cessa complètement de pleurer et se redressa pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.

\- Je perds la tête, déclara t-il.

Il ricana ensuite mais c'était un son d'une incroyable tristesse. Un son que Castiel ne voulait plus jamais entendre de sa vie.

\- Tu ne perds pas la tête. Tu es fatigué. Et tu devrais te reposer.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de s'allonger. Il joignit ses mains sur son ventre avant de se tourner sur le côté après un moment. Il tournait le dos à Castiel à présent. Il semblait vouloir fuir toute discussion. Sans doute avait il honte d'avoir réveillé son petit ami pour rien. Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Je suppose que je le mérite hein ? Question de karma.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire par là. Comment pouvait il penser qu'il méritait de souffrir ? Qu'avait il pu faire par le passé pour avoir ce genre d'idées stupides ? Castiel réalisa alors qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de son petit ami. Il ne connaissait rien de son passé. Il y avait visiblement beaucoup de choses que le jeune acteur préférait encore lui cacher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Dean ? Comment peux tu mériter ce qui t'arrive ?

Il avait envie de forcer le jeune acteur à se retourner. De l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lire dans son regard ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais il savait que son petit ami n'apprécierait pas d'être ainsi malmené. Surtout après la peur qu'il avait eue quelques minutes plus tôt. Non. Il était préférable de le laisser aller à son rythme. Même si cela frustrait Castiel.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je raconte. Tu l'as dit … je suis fatigué. Et je …

Dean s'interrompit alors. Il prit une grande inspiration et remonta ses jambes contre lui. Il formait une boule sous les couvertures. Castiel n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se faire aussi petit avec son mètre quatre vingt cinq. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela soit possible.

\- Tout cet argent … toute … cette célébrité. Je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter. Je n'ai rien demandé mais je … je sais que je ne devrais pas … c'est pour ça que j'en donne autant. Pas parce que je suis quelqu'un de bien … juste parce que cet argent me brûle les doigts. Il me dégoûte. Il … Cas, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Castiel était totalement perdu quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la détresse de Dean. Il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Il était incapable de trouver les bons mots. Il aurait eu besoin de plus d'éléments pour savoir quoi dire. Mais puisque Dean ne semblait pas prêt à les lui donner, il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait. Il choisit donc d'apporter son soutien au jeune acteur. Il s'allongea derrière lui en restant au dessus des couvertures. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de la taille de Dean et l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que le dos du jeune acteur soit collé contre son torse.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire et je suis tellement fatigué de … de chercher … de me poser des questions. Toujours les mêmes questions. Et parfois, cela m'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre … d'être là pour mes proches … d'être un bon acteur. Parce que c'est la seule chose que je sais faire … jouer un rôle … être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pathétique et c'est triste et pourtant … c'est tout ce dont je suis capable. J'aimerais … Cas, si je ne peux plus jouer, je préfère encore être mort.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda si Dean n'était pas suicidaire. S'il n'y avait pas des blessures plus importantes chez le jeune acteur que celles qu'il avait acceptées de lui confier à demi mots. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête aussitôt. Il ne pensait pas que son petit ami voulait mourir. Dean le lui avait dit clairement. Mais il n'était pas heureux non plus. Et c'était incroyablement triste.

\- Ce n'est pas pathétique Dean. Tu n'es pas pathétique, assura le garde du corps quand il fut évident que le jeune acteur n'allait pas en dire plus. Tu es doué dans ce que tu fais mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais faire autre chose si tu le souhaitais et … quel mal y a t-il à être doué pour quelque chose ? C'est une chance.

Dean enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en secouant la tête. Il tremblait encore et Castiel aurait voulu trouver un moyen de le calmer pour de bon. Si sa présence ne suffisait pas, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Quand je posais … au tout début, quand j'étais mannequin, il me disait toujours que je n'étais pas suffisant bon. Que je n'étais pas naturel. Pas assez mince. Pas assez … pas assez. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. J'ai fini par croire qu'il avait raison et je me suis en tête de tout faire pour réussir. Je ne mangeais plus. Ou quand j'avalais quelque chose parce que Sam me surveillait, je m'empressais de me faire vomir. On dit que cela ne touche que les femmes dans ce métier mais les hommes sont également victimes de ces troubles. J'ai même envisagé la cocaïne pendant quelques semaines. On me disait que c'était efficace et … j'aurais été prêt à tout pour réussir.

\- Pourquoi avoir arrêté alors ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel.

Il savait que poser pour des photographes n'était pas ce dont le jeune acteur avait envie. Qu'il avait fait cela uniquement pour gagner de l'argent. Mais il comprenait à présent qu'il y avait plus sur ce sujet à apprendre. Il était prêt à parier que les blessures que Dean avait subies dataient de cette époque. Il aurait aimé que son petit ami lui en parle. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas.

\- J'ai fini par comprendre que je ne parviendrais jamais à lui … à leur donner ce qu'ils attendaient. Et ce milieu fonctionne … du moins pour certains, il fonctionne d'une façon qui ne me plaisait pas. Il fallait être … il fallait être prêt à faire des sacrifices pour réussir. A … donner de sa personne … au sens propre du terme. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. Je suis parti. Mais j'ai tout de même fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Peut être que c'est en partie pour cela que je subis toutes ces choses aujourd'hui … je paie pour ce que j'ai fait à cette époque. Ce n'est que justice.

Castiel était réellement terrifié par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait rapidement compris que Dean avait connu des expériences douloureuses. Qu'il avait souffert. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi grave. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour l'aider. Il avançait dans le noir le plus complet. Il n'avait pas suffisamment d'informations pour agir correctement.

\- Et moi je crois que tu mérites ta réussite. Que tu mérites d'être heureux et entouré. Aimé. On commet tous des erreurs Dean. La question n'est pas de savoir si nous sommes irréprochables ou pas mais de savoir comment nous gérons nos erreurs passées. Si oui ou non, nous en assumons les conséquences. Dans ce domaine là, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Castiel sentit le jeune acteur soupirer puis remuer sensiblement jusqu'à pouvoir se tourner sur l'autre côté et faire face au garde du corps. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges. Il semblait totalement épuisé mais également terrifié. Triste. Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Aimé ? Répéta alors Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut surpris d'entendre ce mot. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il l'avait lui même prononcé sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et c'était ce que Dean avait retenu de son petit discours. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Le jeune acteur était avide d'amour et d'affection. Il en avait besoin pour se sentir vivant.

\- Aimé oui. Par ton frère … par Jo et les autres. Par ton public et toutes les personnes avec qui tu travailles quotidiennement. Il y a tellement d'amour autour de toi Dean. J'aimerais que tu puisses le voir.

Dean sembla déçu de ce qu'il entendait et Castiel réalisa alors ce que son petit ami avait cru comprendre quand il avait prononcé ce mot. Le garde du corps n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il n'avait jamais dit à un homme qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait de tels sentiments. Et il était presque sûr qu'il était trop tôt pour le dire à Dean. Mais il savait que le jeune acteur en avait besoin. Et ce ne serait probablement pas un mensonge. Castiel avait des sentiments très forts pour lui.

\- Je vais être parfaitement honnête avec toi Dean parce que j'estime que tu le mérites et … que je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent quand on aime quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse et je n'en ai jamais voulu d'ailleurs.

Il sentit Dean se tendre aussitôt dans ses bras et il enchaîna sans attendre pour ne pas le laisser se faire de fausses idées.

\- Jamais avant toi … et je ne suis pas en train de te dire que nous ferons notre vie ensemble parce que soyons réalistes … personne ne peut garantir ce genre de choses. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Avec toi, j'ai envie de tenter ma chance. Alors peut être que je t'aime … peut être que je suis déjà amoureux de toi et peut être même que je le suis depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne peux pas te le garantir parce que je ne sais pas en reconnaître les signes. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que je tiens énormément à toi. Que je veux te voir sourire et t'entendre rire. Que je veux te protéger et te faire te sentir mieux. Je veux tout te donner.

Il aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de Dean et il se demanda une seconde s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. S'il avait été très loin. Mais le jeune acteur se blottit dans ses bras quelques instants plus tard et il sentit son cœur s'emballer aussitôt.

\- Je ne suis pas forcément plus expérimenté que toi en la matière, murmura le jeune acteur dans son cou.

Castiel encercla sa taille de ses bras pour le garder fermement collé contre lui.

\- Tu as aimé Benny, rappela t-il, un peu jaloux.

Il n'avait probablement aucune raison de l'être. Il avait confiance en Dean et il savait que son petit ami ne le tromperait pas avec son ex. Mais il savait également qu'ils avaient continué à coucher ensemble après leur rupture. Et il devait admettre qu'il était jaloux des sentiments que le jeune acteur avait eu un jour pour Benny.

\- Je l'ai aimé oui. Mais jamais … ça n'a jamais été comme ce qu'on décrit dans les livres. Ce dont on parle dans les films. J'ai eu des sentiments pour lui. Des sentiments forts mais … quand j'y réfléchis, je ne pense pas avoir été amoureux de lui. J'aimais l'idée d'être en couple et j'aimais Benny. Mais pas comme je veux t'aimer toi.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde pour savourer ce qu'il entendait. Il s'agissait peut être d'un mensonge. De paroles uniquement destinées à le rassurer. A le faire se sentir différent. Unique. Mais elles n'en étaient pas moins agréables à entendre.

\- Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai tu sais, souffla alors Castiel en remontant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean.

Il les caressa une seconde avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du jeune acteur. La maison était incroyablement silencieuse. De toute évidence, les cris de Dean n'avaient réveillé personne. C'était mieux ainsi. Si Sam débarquait dans la chambre, il aurait probablement du mal à expliquer sa présence. Ou le fait que le jeune acteur était blotti dans ses bras. Peu importait que Castiel soit au dessus des couvertures, Sam comprendrait dans la seconde qu'ils formaient un couple à présent.

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est moi qui ait de la chance, protesta Dean dans son cou.

Castiel secoua alors la tête. Il était important que Dean entende ce qu'il avait à dire. Qu'il l'accepte également.

\- Non, je pense que c'est moi qui suis le plus chanceux de nous deux. Soyons réalistes … tu devrais être inaccessible pour les gens comme moi. Tu es célèbre et brillant. Tu es drôle, intelligent et incroyablement sexy. Tu joues dans une autre catégorie que moi. Et puis, tu es une star et j'ai parfois un peu de mal à croire que tu puisses avoir été attiré par moi comme le monde entier et moi inclus le sommes par toi.

Dean ricana une seconde dans son cou et Castiel sut qu'il avait trouvé les bons mots. Il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il avait de la chance. Quand il expliquait pourquoi il était surpris que Dean ait pu avoir envie de lui. Mais il avait choisi de ne pas se montrer trop sérieux. C'était un moment important mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher de plaisanter un peu. Dean avait besoin de rire pour oublier le cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

\- Je doute que le monde entier soit attiré par moi, protesta Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Peut être pas le monde entier, je te l'accorde. Mais la totalité des femmes hétérosexuelles et des hommes homosexuels le sont très probablement. Tu t'es regardé dans la glace récemment ?

Dean ricana à nouveau. Il avait les mains enfermées entre leurs deux corps et Castiel sentit ses doigts caresser son torse avec délicatesse. Cela ne manqua pas de réveiller son corps encore endormi mais il ignora les sensations pour se concentrer uniquement sur la détresse de son petit ami.

\- C'est toi qui devrait te regarder dans la glace plus souvent si tu veux mon avis. Mais je doute qu'on parvienne à se mettre d'accord sur ce point alors inutile de débattre plus longtemps.

Castiel n'avait jamais eu de complexes sur son physique. Il se savait séduisant. Mais il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Du moins pas comme Dean. Sur ce point, il était réaliste.

\- Je détestais qu'on me dise que j'étais beau avant, confia ensuite le jeune acteur.

Castiel sentit la tension dans ses muscles aussitôt. Il était redevenu sérieux. Le garde du corps aurait préféré qu'ils continuent à plaisanter mais si Dean souhaitait se confier à lui, il ne chercherait certainement pas à l'en dissuader. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. Même s'il était presque sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il entendrait.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il pour encourager Dean à parler.

Le jeune acteur avait le front appuyé contre son cou. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir se confier à lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il cachait des choses graves. Castiel recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- C'était tout ce qui comptait quand j'étais mannequin. Etre beau et se taire. Au début, j'étais flatté. Je veux dire … j'étais jeune et j'avais des complexes comme n'importe qui. Je détestais mes tâches de rousseur et je me trouvais trop maigre … pas assez musclé. M'entendre dire que j'étais suffisamment beau pour donner envie aux gens d'acheter les vêtements que je portais était … c'était génial.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour soupirer. Castiel ignora les frissons qui remontèrent sa colonne vertébrale en sentant le souffle du jeune acteur caresser son cou.

\- Mais pas dans la bouche de tout le monde … pas dans celle d'un photographe en particulier. Lui le disait avec une autre idée en tête … une idée qui me dégoûtait. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il attendait et il continuait de répéter que j'étais beau … que j'étais séduisant et sexy et que tous les gens avaient envie de moi. J'ai fini par détester mon apparence … pas regretter d'avoir les traits de ma mère. Mais j'ai continué de les utiliser pour réussir. Ca me faisait me sentir sale mais puisque c'était tout ce que j'avais, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Quand j'ai commencé à jouer, les choses ont changé. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter que mon apparence n'était pas la seule chose que les réalisateurs cherchaient. Qu'ils attendaient plus de moi.

Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé que poser pour des photographes pouvait engendrer de telles complications. Il avait cru que c'était un métier facile exercé par des gens qui étaient trop feignants pour faire autre chose. Des gens qui voulaient de l'argent facile. Il en avait honte à présent. Il était évident que beaucoup souffraient dans ce métier. Qu'il exigeait des sacrifices. Qu'il n'était finalement pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu es tellement plus qu'un beau visage Dean. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que les gens voient en toi. Ce que les gens qui comptent voient en toi. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour s'arrêter à ton apparence. Tu dois en faire abstraction et te concentrer sur ceux qui savent voir plus loin.

\- Les gens comme toi, souffla Dean presque aussitôt.

Castiel devait admettre que le physique du jeune acteur avait été la première chose qui l'avait attiré vers lui. Quand il ne le connaissait pas encore, il avait pensé à tort qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un bel homme superficiel. Il avait eu envie de lui avant de développer des sentiments à son égard. Mais il savait qu'il avait eu tort.

\- Comme moi et les gens qui t'entourent. Ceux qui te sont proches.

Dean hocha alors la tête et Castiel sentit ensuite qu'il baillait contre son torse. Il sourit, satisfait de voir qu'il était prêt à s'endormir à nouveau. Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier son cauchemar. Il avait été à la hauteur en fin de compte.

\- Tu devrais dormir. Tu as une longue journée qui t'attend.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir … est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais rester … pas toute la nuit mais au moins un moment ?

Castiel était presque que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'était courir un risque. Sam pouvait parfaitement venir trouver Dean dans sa chambre quand le soleil serait levé. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de dire non au jeune acteur. Il pouvait sentir que sa présence comptait beaucoup pour lui. Qu'elle était la seule chose à l'apaiser pour le moment. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rester, accepta t-il.

Il se dégagea sensiblement de Dean pour pouvoir se glisser sous les couvertures. Dès qu'il fut installé sur le dos, le jeune acteur vint aussitôt se blottir à nouveau contre lui, son visage sur son torse, juste au dessus de son cœur. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient dormi quand ils étaient encore à l'hôtel et Castiel ne voulait plus jamais avoir à s'en priver. Ainsi, le parfum de Dean était la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir. Le bruit de sa respiration la dernière chose qu'il entendait avant de s'endormir à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit Cas, murmura alors Dean en posant une main sur son ventre, sous la couverture.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Bonne nuit Dean.

Il tendit ensuite à nouveau l'oreille pour s'assurer que personne n'approchait. Il ne saurait pas quoi dire si quelqu'un les trouvait dans cette position. Il ne pensait pas être capable de trouver un mensonge crédible. Mais il refusait de partir. Dean avait besoin de lui et il s'était juré d'être là pour lui. Il n'allait pas manquer à sa promesse.

Après quelques minutes, il entendit la respiration de son petit ami s'approfondir et se ralentir. Il s'était enfin endormi. Castiel s'autorisa alors à fermer les yeux à son tour. Il était confortablement installé avec l'homme qu'il aimait – peut être … sans doute – dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas tous les obstacles qui continuaient de se dresser entre eux. Toutes les choses qui pourraient les amener à s'éloigner et à se séparer. Mais à cet instant précis, tout était parfait. Tout était exactement comme il voulait que ce soit. Il était facile d'ignorer tout le reste quand il était ainsi blotti avec Dean. Demain était un autre jour. Il n'avait pas à s'en soucier pour le moment. La vie se chargerait de lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait chassé de son esprit cette nuit.

Castiel sentit peu à peu le sommeil l'envahir. Il laissa la respiration de Dean le bercer. Il aurait tout donné pour ne plus avoir à se cacher. Il aurait aimé pouvoir crier sur tous les toits qu'il était avec ce jeune homme extraordinaire qu'il avait envie d'aimer de tout son cœur. Il allait devoir patienter pour le faire et se contenter de ce qu'il avait pour le moment. C'était déjà beaucoup. Il en avait conscience. Et ce fut cette pensée qui l'accompagna au moment de s'endormir. Celle d'avoir trouvé un homme avec qui il voulait faire sa vie alors qu'il avait pensé devoir vieillir seul.


	22. Prochaine étape

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 22ème chapitre. Dean et Castiel passent enfin à l'étape supérieure. Ce qui signifie bien sûr que ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe.**

 **Je vais sans doute me répéter mais je ne veux pas paraître ingrate : merci, merci, merci, à toutes les personnes qui me lisent sans m'écrire, à celles qui me lisent et m'écrivent. Merci de prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire (que les critiques soient bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont toujours constructives).**

 **Sur ces mots, bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Smile de Michael Jackson**

 **Chapitre 22 : Prochaine étape**

 _« Pourquoi le sexe occupe t-il tant notre esprit ? Parce qu'il est l'échappatoire suprême. C'est la voie ultime vers l'oubli de soi absolu »_

 _Jiddu Krishnamurti_

Heureusement pour Castiel et Dean, personne ne les avait surpris au lit ensemble. Par miracle, Sam n'avait pas débarqué dans la chambre de son frère pour le réveiller comme il le faisait un matin sur deux. Ils n'avaient pas été démasqués. Et Castiel en était immensément soulagé.

Il avait dormi jusqu'à sept heures du matin, son sommeil n'ayant pas été interrompu une seule fois. Dean avait également dormi paisiblement à ses côtés, ses cauchemars le laissant visiblement tranquille pour le reste de la nuit.

Quand Castiel ouvrit les yeux, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de la personne dont le visage reposait sur son torse. Ses yeux firent finalement le point sur Dean et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il passa quelques minutes à observer le jeune acteur dormir avant de se forcer à le réveiller. Ils n'avaient pas été interrompus mais rester au lit constituait un risque. Il était temps de se séparer et de commencer la journée.

Dean eut quelques difficultés à émerger. Il s'étira longuement, bailla un bonne dizaine de fois avant de frotter son visage contre le torse de Castiel à la manière d'un chat. Le garde du corps sentit son sourire s'élargir alors que l'affection -l'amour – qu'il ressentait pour Dean envahissait son cœur et son cerveau.

Il laissa à son petit ami le temps nécessaire pour se réveiller pleinement avant de se séparer de lui pour sortir du lit. Dean grogna une seconde en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller sur lequel Castiel avait dormi. Ce dernier l'entendit respirer longuement son parfum et il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur s'emballer.

De toute évidence, le jeune acteur trouvait du réconfort dans son odeur. Dans la certitude qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que Castiel avait bel et bien dormi avec lui. C'était incroyablement touchant à voir et absolument adorable. Mais Dean était souvent adorable. Du moins aux yeux de Castiel. Il supposait que son avis n'était pas des plus objectifs.

Il s'accorda encore quelques secondes pour regarder son petit ami respirer son oreiller avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Je devrais filer, souffla t-il au cas où quelqu'un était suffisamment proche pour les entendre.

C'était stupide bien sûr. Si Sam était dans le couloir, il l'aurait entendu approcher. Le jeune agent n'était pas particulièrement discret. Mais il préférait prendre des précautions. Dean ne le lui reprocha pas. Il se tourna doucement sur le dos et ouvrit enfin les yeux pour observer Castiel.

\- Tu devrais … mais je préfèrerais de loin que tu restes au lit avec moi un moment.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir résister si toutefois il s'allongeait à nouveau à côté de Dean. Il l'embrasserait certainement et une chose en entraînant une autre … ils ne quitteraient certainement pas le lit avant un moment. Que Sam les surprenne allongés ensemble était déjà grave. Mais qu'ils les surprennent alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour était définitivement pire.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je reste, on ne se contentera pas de rester allongés côte à côte et je ne pense pas que tu aies envie que Sam voit ça.

Dean sourit à son tour avant de se mordre une seconde la lèvre inférieure. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage. Castiel l'observa sans détourner le regard, fasciné par tout ce que Dean faisait. Par tous les petits gestes qui faisaient de lui l'homme qu'il était. Il avait envie de tout mémoriser. De ne surtout rien oublier au cas où les choses tournaient mal pour leur couple.

\- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, plaisanta finalement Dean.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse en dévisageant son petit ami. Il était difficile de rester totalement impassible quand le jeune acteur lui souriait depuis son lit. Quand il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions et un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres charnues. Mais Castiel fit de son mieux.

\- Je le suis oui … parce que je sais que tu as envie de moi. Au moins autant que j'ai moi envie de toi.

Castiel avait effectivement très envie de franchir la prochaine étape avec son petit ami. Il y pensait quotidiennement. Mais il savait également que Dean n'était pas prêt. Il acceptait de lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire. Il n'était pas forcément pressé. Ce qu'ils faisaient pour le moment le satisfaisait entièrement.

\- Peut être oui, admit alors Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête puis détacha enfin son regard du jeune acteur. S'il continuait à l'observer ainsi, il ne pourrait pas résister. Il devait pourtant s'en tenir à ses bonnes résolutions. Ne pas laisser son désir le contrôler. Il était plus fort que ça.

\- Très bien … maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je vais aller prendre une douche. Et j'irais ensuite dans la cuisine. Tu ferais bien d'en faire de même.

Dean ne bougea pas du lit et remonta ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il s'étira ensuite longuement, arquant son dos. Castiel se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. Il était presque sûr que la pose était voulue par le jeune acteur. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que cela donnait comme idées au garde du corps. Il avait beau manquer de confiance en lui, il n'en était pas moins conscient de l'effet qu'il avait.

\- Tu crois vraiment que l'idée de toi sous la douche, nu et mouillé, me donne vraiment envie de quitter ce lit sans qu'on ait eu une chance de profiter de son … confort, souffla Dean avant d'adresser un clin d'oeil à Castiel.

Ce dernier grogna, frustré. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Dean flirtait clairement avec lui. Ses sous entendus étaient voulus. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à lui transmettre un message. Ses propos criaient « je suis prêt » et « qu'est ce qu'on attend ? ». Castiel fit un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la tentation que Dean représentait.

\- On en a profité pleinement cette nuit et je ne doute pas qu'on en profitera à nouveau. Mais quand ton frère ne sera pas dans la maison de préférence. Je veux qu'on puisse prendre notre temps et faire ça bien.

Dean hocha la tête puis finit par se redresser pour s'asseoir, le dos collé contre la tête de lit. Il réajusta la couverture sur son entrejambe, probablement pour dissimiler son érection. Castiel pouvait la deviner clairement malgré ses efforts. Il grogna à nouveau et fit un nouveau pas en arrière.

\- Ok, alors … on se voit plus tard ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dean de répondre et sortit de la chambre. Il rejoignit la sienne aussitôt, prit des vêtements propres et fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude le détendit et calma l'excitation qui s'était emparée de son corps. Il prit le temps de la laisser délier tous ses muscles avant de sortir et de s'habiller.

Quand il rejoignit la cuisine, Sam était installé à la table avec Jo. Il les salua puis se servit du café.

Dean ne les rejoignit que trente minutes plus tard, ses cheveux encore humides de sa douche et les joues sensiblement rouges. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il avait fait plus que se laver avant de venir. Et il devait reconnaître que l'idée lui plaisait grandement.

Ils déjeunèrent en discutant du programme de la journée. Dean devait rencontrer plusieurs journalistes pour faire la promotion de son dernier film. Il avait également besoin de répéter celui qu'il tournait actuellement. Castiel commençait à bien le connaître. Il savait que le jeune acteur ne pensait jamais être à la hauteur. Il répétait les mêmes phrases des centaines de fois, convaincu qu'il n'était pas suffisamment bon. Peu importait qu'on lui dise le contraire. Peu importait qu'il soit pressenti pour faire parti des lauréats des prochains oscars. Il était persuadé d'être moins bon que les autres. Il travaillait en conséquence deux fois plus.

Castiel accompagna Dean à ses rendez vous avec les journalistes. Il l'écouta parler de son rôle avec enthousiasme. Il aimait le voir autant à l'aise. Peu importait que cela soit un rôle de plus pour lui. N'importe qui aurait été charmé en le voyant ainsi discuter et plaisanter avec les journalistes. Bien sûr, Dean flirtait également beaucoup. C'était innocent et juste destiné à lui attirer la sympathie des gens. Mais Castiel était jaloux. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le jeune acteur se comporter ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il était devenu possessif sans le vouloir. Et il se détestait un peu pour ça.

Les interviews finirent peu après l'heure du déjeuner. Dean et lui rentrèrent à la maison pour manger avant que le jeune acteur ne s'enferme dans son bureau pour répéter. Castiel n'insista pas pour rester avec lui. Il avait envie de le voir faire mais il savait que son petit ami avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour le moment.

Il utilisa donc le temps dont il disposait pour faire un tour de la maison et continuer ses recherches sur Gadriel. Il était frustré de ne toujours rien avoir trouvé sur lui. Il était surpris également. D'ordinaire, il finissait toujours par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mais cette fois, il était confronté à un mur et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Il discuta un moment avec Sam du planning des prochains jours. Il écouta Jo lui raconter des souvenirs incluant Dean dans diverses situations. Puis il passa un moment avec Bobby. Il pouvait sentir l'affection que tous avaient pour le jeune acteur. Il avait besoin de s'en imprégner pour mieux comprendre encore l'univers dans lequel son client évoluait. Il aurait préféré passer ce temps avec Dean mais il ne voulait surtout pas éveiller les soupçons de ses proches.

En fin d'après midi, il refit un tour de la propriété, passa un coup de fil à Gabriel pour le tenir informé puis s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la télévision.

Dean émergea finalement de son bureau alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Sam était dans sa chambre et Jo devait dîner avec sa mère.

Le jeune acteur vint prendre place à côté de Castiel et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Sam dîne en ville, déclara t-il en regardant la télévision.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne comprit pas ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire par là. Il pouvait sentir qu'il sous entendait quelque chose mais il était fatigué et il avait du mal à lire entre les lignes.

\- Jo n'est pas là non plus et Bobby ne traîne jamais dans la maison le soir.

Castiel tourna finalement le visage vers Dean. Le jeune acteur ne le regardait pas mais il souriait. Le garde du corps comprit alors ce qu'il tentait de lui dire et il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh, tu veux dire qu'on sera seul pour dîner ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'hocher la tête. Il serra ensuite la cuisse de Castiel entre ses doigts avant de retirer sa main pour la poser sur sa propre jambe.

\- Pour dîner oui … et durant une bonne partie de la soirée également.

Castiel voyait à présent très bien où il voulait en venir mais il préféra ne pas prononcer les mots qui tournaient pourtant en boucle dans sa tête. Il voulait que cela vienne de Dean au cas où il se serait fait des idées. Il était important que le jeune acteur impose son rythme dans leur histoire. Il était celui qui avait connu des expériences désagréables par le passé.

\- Et je me disais qu'on pourrait … enfin si tu en as envie, on pourrait … ok, d'accord je vais le dire clairement puisque tu ne m'as pas l'air décidé à comprendre ! Je suis prêt Castiel et j'ai très envie de toi.

Les mots étaient prononcés et ils étaient suffisamment clairs pour que Castiel n'ait plus aucun doute. Il déglutit avec peine, soudain nerveux avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il aurait été préférable pour lui de dire quelque chose. De verbaliser son accord. Mais sa gorge était sèche. Et il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit de ce genre face à une proposition équivalente. Mais c'était Dean. Et tout était plus important avec le jeune acteur.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé … enfin je veux dire … tu ne dois pas te sentir forcer d'accepter. Si tu as besoin de temps, je pourrais comprendre. J'ai juste pensé que tu … enfin après ce matin, il m'a semblé que tu étais prêt et … enfin …

\- Dean, arrête. Je te jure que je … j'en ai très très très envie. Et je suis totalement prêt. Je suis juste un peu … nerveux.

Il voulait se montrer parfaitement honnête avec le jeune acteur. Il n'avait jamais considéré le sexe comme quelque chose d'important. C'était un moyen efficace de relâcher un peu de pression et de prendre un maximum de plaisir. Mais il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme pour lequel il avait des sentiments. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de se montrer performant. Il espérait juste pouvoir procurer un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Il savait combien cette première fois serait importante pour eux deux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur que ce sera génial. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveux. Ce n'est … je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois pour nous.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il avait envie de contredire le jeune acteur sur ce point. Il n'était effectivement pas vierge mais c'était tout comme. Il allait faire l'amour pour la première avec quelqu'un qu'il n'allait pas repousser ensuite. Avec un homme avec qui il envisageait de construire son avenir. Castiel n'était pas vierge mais dans ce domaine là, c'était tout comme.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que je ressentirais quand tu seras enfin en moi. Quand tu commenceras à aller et venir entre mes jambes. Je dois avouer que je suis impatient. Parce que si je m'en tiens à tes dons pour tout le reste … et je ne parle pas de ton métier mais bel et bien de ce dont tu es capable avec tes mains et ta bouche … je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu me feras prendre mon pied.

Dean avait dit tout cela dans un murmure. Pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'on les surprenne. Mais parce qu'il savait l'effet que cela avait sur Castiel. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait aussi ouvertement. Qu'il tenait des propos à caractère sexuel. Le garde du corps devait admettre qu'il était légèrement déstabilisé. Mais il était également incroyablement excité.

\- Dean, si tu continues comme ça … je doute de pouvoir attendre que Sam soit parti avant de te sauter dessus.

\- Ah oui ?

Castiel hocha lentement la tête, une nouvelle fois incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se pencha ensuite sensiblement en avant sans se soucier qu'ils puissent être surpris. Il avait envie d'embrasser son petit ami et il se fichait de tout le reste. A cet instant précis, il acceptait qu'on les prenne en flagrant délit. La bouche de Dean était la seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait à se concentrer.

Il allait coller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune acteur quand un bruit dans le couloir le força à reculer. Sam apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans l'encadrement de la porte. Heureusement pour eux, le jeune agent avait le pas lourd. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Castiel sentit ses joues rougir et il détourna aussitôt le visage. Il était presque sûr que Sam pourrait deviner ce qu'il avait empêché simplement en le regardant.

\- Bon les gars, je file. Je devrais être rentré vers minuit. Ne m'attendez pas. Et soyez sages.

Castiel sentit aussitôt ses muscles se tendre. Il était sûr que Sam ne soupçonnait pas ce qui se tramait sous son propre toit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être paranoïaque. Il s'agissait sans nul doute uniquement d'une mauvaise plaisanterie. Castiel devait se calmer.

Il regarda Dean se lever du canapé pour accompagner son frère à la porte et profita de son absence pour prendre de profondes respirations et retrouver un semblant de calme. Il était nerveux. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il devait avant tout se rappeler que Dean avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Bien sûr, il espérait vraiment que tout serait absolument parfait. Mais ils pourraient recommencer encore et encore et parfaire les détails.

Castiel sourit en y pensant. Il n'avait pas encore fait l'amour avec Dean et il pensait déjà à la prochaine fois. C'était une grande première pour lui.

D'ordinaire, le garde du corps savait exactement quoi faire pour conduire ses partenaires au lit. Il avait toujours les bons mots. Les bons gestes. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment engager les choses avec son petit ami. Devait il lui sauter dessus dès son retour ? Devait il lui proposer de manger un morceau avant ? Il espérait que Dean saurait quoi faire car lui était totalement perdu.

Il tendit l'oreille quand il entendit les bruits de pas du jeune acteur dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier réapparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il souriait toujours et semblait bien plus détendu que lui. Ce qui était un peu surprenant. D'ordinaire, il était le plus nerveux des deux.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda alors le jeune acteur en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Castiel avait l'estomac noué et il doutait de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Il avait vraiment très envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Son corps entier était partant. Même si son cœur semblait totalement affolé dans sa poitrine.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit il finalement.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit un peu plus encore. Il fit signe à Castiel de s'approcher et après avoir pris une nouvelle grande inspiration, le garde du corps s'exécuta. Il rejoignit son petit ami et passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa taille. Il le laissa se pencher dans sa direction et déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Dean étaient posées dans son cou et ses doigts avaient glissé dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux … euh … enfin, on peut … ma chambre ça ira ?

Dean était enfin nerveux à son tour. Cela rassura quelque peu Castiel. Il n'était pas le seul à considérer ce moment comme extrêmement important. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour le garde du corps.

\- Tu m'as promis qu'on testerait le confort de ton matelas, rappela t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean hocha rapidement la tête. Il embrassa Castiel à nouveau et cette fois, sa langue vint chercher celle du garde du corps dans sa bouche. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela en plein milieu du couloir. Bobby n'avait pas pour habitude de venir mais Sam pouvait tout à fait avoir oublié quelque chose. Castiel mit donc fin au baiser et attrapa la main de Dean. Il prit ensuite la direction de la chambre du jeune acteur. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui et revint se coller contre son petit ami.

\- Ok, je dois te dire tout de suite que ça fait un moment pour moi alors … tu devras te montrer … patient.

Castiel savait très bien où Dean voulait en venir. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un homme depuis longtemps et son corps n'était plus forcément habitué. Il allait devoir faire particulièrement attention à la préparation. Prendre le temps de s'assurer que son petit ami était prêt. Il était hors de question qu'il le fasse souffrir.

\- Je serais patient, assura t-il alors parce qu'il savait que Dean avait besoin de l'entendre.

Il poussa ensuite Dean dans la direction du lit et le regarda s'allonger dessus avec grâce. Il posa aussitôt ses mains sur sa taille et les remonta doucement sous son tee shirt. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un avait un jour pu dire à son petit ami qu'il n'était pas parfait. Son corps n'avait aucun défaut. Du moins à ses yeux. Il remonta doucement le tee shirt de Dean le long de son torse avant que le jeune acteur ne se redresse pour le retirer. Castiel se pencha alors au dessus de lui et l'embrassa sur les épaules et dans le cou. Il descendit ensuite le long de son sternum jusqu'à son ventre. La position n'était pas extrêmement confortable mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait prendre son temps avec Dean. Il voulait embrasser chaque partie de son corps jusqu'à ce que le jeune acteur soit totalement envahi par le plaisir.

Mais Dean semblait nettement plus impatient que lui s'il s'en tenait à la façon dont il s'agitait sur le lit pour faire comprendre à Castiel où il aurait préféré que sa bouche se trouve. Le garde du corps sourit, amusé et flatté de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur son petit ami. Il posa finalement ses mains sur la ceinture de son jean et la défit rapidement. Il en fit de même avec les boutons puis attendit que Dean soulève les hanches pour lui retirer son pantalon. Il le laissa tomber sur le sol et s'agenouilla à côté. Dean se redressa alors, visiblement surpris. Mais Castiel avait un plan en tête et il avait l'intention de le suivre à la lettre.

Il attrapa le pied droit de Dean, nu comme à chaque fois qu'il était chez lui et embrassa le dessus. Il fit ensuite remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à sa cheville. Il leva les yeux vers son petit ami et lui adressa un clin d'oeil quand il vit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la tâche qu'il avait commencée. Il embrassa le tibia de Dean, remonta jusqu'à son genou puis couvrit sa cuisse de baisers.

Il relâcha ensuite sa jambe droite et recommença avec la gauche. Il aurait pu passer des heures à couvrir le corps de Dean de baisers. Il aurait aimé en avoir le temps. Mais Sam finirait par revenir et il avait vraiment envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il s'interrompit donc quand ses lèvres furent collés contre la cuisse gauche de son petit ami. Il se redressa doucement et regarda Dean s'asseoir sur le lit. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps alors que les mains du jeune acteur se posaient sur les boutons de sa chemise. Il les défit lentement, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'appréhension. A de l'admiration également. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le mériter. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand Dean glissa ses mains sous le tissu de chaque coté de son torse. Il retira finalement sa chemise quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune acteur se pencha alors en avant pour l'embrasser juste au dessus du nombril. Il sentit sa langue glisser le long de son sternum et il dut se forcer à garder les yeux ouverts. Il était envahi par des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues jusque là. Des sensations si intenses qu'il était presque sûr qu'elles finiraient par avoir raison de lui.

Les mains de Dean s'attaquèrent ensuite à son pantalon et Castiel le laissa lui retirer en même temps que son caleçon. Quand son sexe tendu fut libre, Dean s'empressa de le prendre dans sa bouche, arrachant un gémissement à Castiel. Le jeune acteur avait repris les reines et le garde du corps devait admettre qu'il aimait cela. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique et excitant dans la façon dont Dean semblait ne pas pouvoir se passer de le toucher. Castiel aurait aimé le laisser faire. Mais il ne voulait pas jouir ainsi. Il doutait d'avoir le temps pour un second round – il n'avait plus vingt ans – et il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il ressentirait au moment où il pénétrerait Dean pour la première fois.

Il attrapa donc le visage du jeune acteur pour l'écarter de son entrejambe et le guida doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau allongé sur le lit. Dean se laissa faire sans protester, ses yeux voilés et ses pupilles dilatées. Castiel posa alors ses mains sur le torse du jeune acteur et les fit lentement descendre jusqu'au rebord de son boxer. Il le lui retira rapidement, le laissa tomber à côté de son jean, avant d'attraper son sexe dans sa main droite. Il fit quelques allées et retour sur toute la longueur avant de le relâcher. Dean paraissait toujours nerveux mais ses gémissements laissaient également à penser qu'il avait envie de passer à l'étape suivante. Castiel s'installa donc entre ses jambes et appuya ses coudes de chaque côté de son visage pour ne pas reposer de tout son poids sur lui. Il savait qu'en raison du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière expérience de Dean, il aurait été préférable que le jeune acteur s'installe sur les genoux pour que la pénétration soit plus aisée. Mais Castiel refusait qu'il lui tourne le dos. Il voulait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'abandonne au plaisir. Il allait simplement devoir faire attention et ne pas brusquer les choses.

Dean semblait partager son avis puisqu'il referma ses jambes autour de celles du garde du corps pour ne pas le laisser lui échapper. Castiel se pencha alors en avant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Presque aussitôt, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas lassant pour autant. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être blasé. Dean était comme une drogue. Il était totalement accroc et il doutait que cela change de si tôt.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Castiel déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune acteur puis un sur son nez et un sur chacune de ses joues. Dean posa alors ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne et fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux à présent, comme pour sceller une promesse. Castiel n'était pas sûr d'en connaître la nature mais il s'en contrefichait.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma table de nuit. Mais si … si tu es clean, j'aimerais autant que tu te passes de préservatif. Je le suis moi … clean je veux dire.

Castiel n'avait jamais couché avec un homme sans se protéger. Il ne voulait pas courir de risques inutiles. Il n'en savait pas suffisamment sur le passé de ses partenaires pour leur faire confiance sur ce point. Avec Dean, bien sûr, c'était différent. Il savait que le jeune acteur ne lui mentait. Et il avait vraiment envie qu'il n'y ait aucun barrière entre eux. Il savait que les sensations seraient décuplées.

\- Je suis clean … je veux dire … je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme sans préservatif et je n'ai jamais eu de perfusion. Tu te doutes également que je ne me suis jamais drogué donc … ok.

Dean sourit alors avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel se sépara de lui une seconde pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Il aperçut au passage un vibromasseur dans un coin. Il sourit en se positionnant à nouveau entre les jambes de son petit ami.

La bouteille dans sa main était seulement à moitié pleine. Castiel se retint de demander des explications. Il avait confiance en Dean mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire des idées. Ce qui était stupide bien sûr.

\- Parfois, je m'ennuie un peu alors … je te jure que je l'ai utilisé seul … et uniquement pour mes doigts, expliqua Dean qui semblait avoir senti que quelques chose clochait.

Castiel s'en voulut aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune acteur puisse penser qu'il mettait ses paroles en doute. De surcroît, Dean avait parfaitement le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il aurait pu ramener des hommes chez lui avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Il était libre d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit. Castiel réagissait de façon totalement irrationnelle et cela le rendait totalement furieux.

\- Je te crois, assura t-il alors.

Dean lui sourit à nouveau puis lui prit la bouteille des mains. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et fit couler un peu de lubrifiant sur les doigts de Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Castiel se demandait effectivement pourquoi il n'était pas déjà entré en action. Son érection était douloureuse et il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir enfin se retrouver à l'intérieur du corps du jeune acteur. Il était idiot de s'arrêter à des détails. Idiot de perdre du temps.

Il se redressa finalement sur les genoux et attrapa les jambes de Dean pour les écarter suffisamment. Le jeune acteur les attrapa pour lui faciliter la tâche et Castiel grogna en le voyant s'exposer ainsi. Il devait garder son calme. Il était important qu'il fasse les choses bien.

Il glissa un premier doigt à l'intérieur de Dean et commença à le faire aller et venir. Il avait déjà fait cela au jeune acteur et il savait que son corps pouvait parfaitement l'accepter. Il chercha sa prostate une seconde avant de la trouver. Il appuya alors dessus en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Dean. Ce dernier bascula sa tête en arrière en poussant un long gémissement. Castiel aimait les bruits qu'il faisait. Il aimait voir son visage se tendre sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il était fasciné par tout ce qui concernait le jeune acteur.

Quand il sentit le muscle autour de son doigt se détendre suffisamment, il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Il bougea plus doucement, conscient que l'intrusion était sans nul doute plus délicate. Il observa le visage de Dean pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait pas. Quand il en fut certain, il accéléra ses mouvements, ses doigts touchant la prostate du jeune acteur à intervalles réguliers. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir embrasser Dean. Mais il préférait se concentrer sur la préparation pour que tout soit parfait. Il utilisa toutefois sa main libre pour caresser le dessous de sa cuisse.

\- Tu peux … un de plus Cas, souffla alors Dean en le regardant.

Le garde du corps fit ce qui lui était demandé. Quand son annulaire se joignit à ses deux autres doigts, il sentit Dean se tendre. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt pour laisser le temps à son corps de se détendre. Il entendit le jeune acteur expirer longuement et presque aussitôt son muscle se relâcha sensiblement. Castiel put alors commencer ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était probablement légèrement douloureux. Il y avait une résistance importante. Mais c'était une étape essentielle.

Castiel devait faire un effort pour ne pas se toucher. Il avait la sensation d'être au bord de l'implosion et il avait du mal à se retenir. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur Dean. Sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son propre plaisir passait au second plan.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le corps de Dean se détende complètement. Quand ses doigts ne rencontrèrent plus aucune résistance, il les retira doucement. Dean hocha alors la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il attrapa les jambes de Dean et les posa sur ses épaules. Il aurait préféré les garder autour de sa taille pour pouvoir embrasser le jeune acteur mais il savait que dans cette position, la pénétration serait plus facile, l'angle plus favorable. Il se positionna ensuite correctement, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son petit ami et poussa doucement ses hanches en avant.

Il n'avait pas pénétré Dean de plus de quelques millimètres que le jeune acteur se tendait. C'était à prévoir. Son corps n'avait plus l'habitude. Et Castiel devait se montrer patient. Il s'immobilisa donc et attendit patiemment que le muscle se détende à nouveau. Quand ce fut le cas, il poussa un peu ses hanches en avant, s'interrompant à nouveau à chaque fois que Dean grimaçait.

Il eut le sensation qu'il s'écoula des heures avant qu'il ne soit enfin totalement à l'intérieur du jeune acteur. Mais quand ce fut le cas, il oublia tout le reste. Car, comme il l'avait imaginé, les sensations étaient incroyables. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. C'était plus fort que ce qu'il aurait pu décrire. Son sexe était massé sur toute la longueur et la chaleur était incroyable. Tout était étroit et parfait. Castiel dut prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il sentait déjà les prémices de son orgasme et il refusait que cela soit terminé aussi vite. Il se mordit donc la lèvre suffisamment fort pour sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche et pensa très fort à Gabriel en sous vêtements pour garder un semblant de contrôle.

\- Je suis prêt, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête et recula doucement ses hanches avant de les propulser en avant. Dean poussa alors un cri et Castiel l'imita quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'y avait aucune barrière entre eux. Rien pour les séparer. Et jamais avant le garde du corps n'avait imaginé à quel point cela serait différent. Les sensations étaient plus fortes. Il pouvait sentir tous les moindres détails autour de son sexe. C'était plus intime. Plus vrai.

Dean gémissait en continu à présent. Il ne semblait plus souffrir et Castiel choisit d'accélérer le rythme de ses hanches. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps. Il serait impossible de se retenir cette fois. Mais il voulait que Dean jouisse avant lui. C'était important qu'il puisse le voir lâcher prise. Qu'il observe son visage au moment où le plaisir était le plus intense. Castiel saisit donc le sexe du jeune acteur dans sa main et commença à le masturber au même rythme que ses hanches.

Il allait et venait en lui rapidement à présent. Leurs deux corps s'entrechoquaient à chaque fois et la tête de lit heurtait le mur. Heureusement pour eux que la maison était vide. Ils étaient tout sauf discrets. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Car il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur les cris que Dean poussait. Sur les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. C'était une image qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

La sueur coulait sur son front et dans son dos. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et il se savait sur le point de jouir. Il se força donc à ralentir sensiblement le rythme de ses hanches tout en accélérant celui de sa main. Il savait que son angle était le bon. Il heurtait la prostate de Dean régulièrement.

Le jeune acteur cria alors son nom et quand son dos s'arqua – il était incroyablement flexible pour y parvenir alors qu'il était quasiment plié en deux – Castiel sut qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Dean commença enfin à se répandre entre ses doigts. Les muscles autour du sexe du garde du corps se contractèrent aussitôt, l'empêchant de continuer à aller et venir au même rythme.

C'était toutefois inutile. Car au moment où Dean jouissait sous ses yeux, son propre orgasme le transperça avec violence. Il laissa échapper un cri rauque et propulsa ses hanches une dernière fois en avant avant de jouir à l'intérieur du jeune acteur.

Cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Le temps était comme suspendu. Il n'avait plus conscience de son environnement. Il ne ressentait que le plaisir intense de son orgasme et les battements rapides de son coeur. Ses muscles se relâchèrent finalement brusquement et il se sentit tomber en avant. Il eut la présence d'esprit de retirer les jambes de Dean de ses épaules et de se retenir avec ses mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune acteur. Il enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou et inspira profondément. Dean sentait la sueur. Et Castiel adorait ça. Car c'était uniquement du à lui. Et que c'était une odeur propre à son petit ami.

\- Ok, c'était incroyable, murmura le jeune acteur.

C'était un mot un peu faible pour décrire ce que Castiel avait ressenti mais puisqu'il n'en existait probablement aucun pour décrire les sensations qu'il avait expérimentées, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Il pouvait sentir son sexe perdre du volume à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. C'était peut être inconfortable pour le jeune acteur. Mais tant qu'il ne lui demandait pas de se retirer, il ne bougerait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement intime dans leur position. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécu jusque là.

\- Hé ... tu as perdu ta langue ? Ne me dis pas que je t'ai causé un arrêt cardiaque … je sais que je suis bon mais pas à ce point quand même.

La plaisanterie de Dean lui arracha un petit rire. Il redressa ensuite la tête pour pouvoir regarder son petit ami dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire. Comment décrire une telle expérience ? Il n'existe pas de mots suffisamment forts. Et je te signale que mon cœur est solide.

\- Je l'espère parce que j'ai bien l'intention de recommencer.

Castiel était partant également. Peut être pouvait il rester à l'intérieur du jeune acteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau d'attaque. Il doutait que cela soit confortable pour son petit ami. Mais il aimait assez l'idée.

\- Tu veux que je me retire ? Demanda t-il toutefois.

Dean encercla alors ses cuisses avec ses jambes et le message était suffisamment clair pour que Castiel n'ait plus aucun doute.

\- Non, j'aime te sentir en moi … même si … je suppose que ça a un côté répugnant non ? Je peux sentir quelque chose couler sur ma cuisse et … non, reste.

Castiel sourit avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Dean. Il aimait l'idée que le jeune acteur ait envie de le garder en lui. De conserver cette connexion physique entre eux. Elle allait bien au delà de la jonction de leurs deux corps. C'était une connexion qui s'était établie entre leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Castiel n'était pas forcément un grand poète mais à cette instant précis, il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver des mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Des choses romantiques. Des choses poétiques.

\- Tu sais, avec un peu de chance, on aura le temps pour un deuxième round. Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Bien au contraire, ajouta alors Dean.

Il semblait avoir du mal à accepter le silence. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il était angoissé à l'idée qu'il puisse partir maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. S'il l'avait pu, Castiel serait resté ainsi joint au jeune acteur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ou au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas envisageable.

\- Dean, je t'aime, lâcha t-il alors sans réellement le vouloir.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire. Il avait juste voulu rassurer le jeune acteur sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner simplement parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Qu'il était là aussi parce qu'il tenait à lui. Parce qu'il avait envie de construire un futur à ses côtés. Mais ces trois mots s'étaient imposés à lui et avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres sans lui demander la permission. Il aurait pu le regretter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il était sincère. Il était amoureux du jeune acteur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Le garde du corps avait pensé pendant une seconde que son petit ami paniquerait en l'entendant confesser ainsi ses sentiments. Qu'il penserait que c'était trop rapide. Ou juste dit dans l'euphorie du moment. Mais il savait également que Dean avait besoin d'amour plus que quiconque. Il en avait besoin pour se sentir vivant. Et il avait sans nul doute attendu de l'entendre lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Castiel était content de l'avoir fait. Même si le timing laissait probablement à désirer. Il aurait été préférable de le faire quand il n'était pas encore à l'intérieur du jeune acteur.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta ensuite Dean.

Castiel releva alors la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus. Il ne ferait que gâcher le moment si toutefois il parlait à nouveau. Dean le croyait et paraissait heureux. C'était ce qu'il s'était juré d'accomplir. Il avait atteint son but.

Il introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du jeune acteur pour venir chercher la sienne. Dean posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le garder contre lui. Castiel n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de partir. Il était parfaitement à l'aise ainsi. Sa nervosité s'était envolée et tous ses doutes avaient disparu. Une nouvelle fois, il n'oubliait pas combien les choses étaient compliquées entre Dean et lui. Il n'oubliait pas non plus la menace qui pesait sur le jeune acteur. Mais rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis. Rien ne pénétrait dans la petite bulle qui semblait s'être formée autour d'eux. Le monde extérieur était impuissant à les séparer. Les obstacles tous franchissables. C'était sans doute l'amour qui avait accompli ce petit miracle. Castiel n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux avant ça. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean à cet instant précis lui donnait l'impression d'être tout puissant. D'être capable tout. D'être indestructible. Il lui donnait confiance en lui et confiance en son avenir. C'était peut être dangereux. C'était peut être risqué. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre de côté. Il ferait en sorte que son amour pour Dean ne soit jamais une faiblesse. Qu'il soit une force. Et qu'il l'aide à vaincre toutes les menaces auxquelles il pourrait être confronté. Son amour pour Dean allait sauver la vie du jeune acteur. Castiel n'accepterait jamais que ce ne soit pas le cas.


	23. Nouveaux doutes

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 23 ème chapitre et Dean et Castiel ont une conversation importante pour leur histoire et qu'ils auraient du avoir bien avant. Castiel se conduit comme un imbécile et Dean est en colère !**

 **J'avais oublié de vous prévenir (car je suis un bête parfois ... voire souvent) : je pars lundi à l'étranger (Madère pour être plus précise). Je rentre seulement le 20 avril. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster la semaine prochaine ni lundi 18.**

 **Je suis désolée de vous avertir à la dernière minute. Je vous propose donc de poster un chapitre dimanche puis ensuite un autre le 20 (mercredi dans deux semaines). J'espère que cela vous conviendra ! Dites moi.**

 **Merci mille fois de continuer à m'écrire et à me lire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Writing's on the wall de Sam Smith (si vous avez déjà lu les paroles de cette chanson, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle colle parfaitement à la situation. Elle est même en partie ce qui m'a conduit à écrire cette histoire car je l'adore)**

 **Chapitre 23 : Nouveaux doutes**

 _« Tout bonheur doit sans doute se payer sa conquête, du moins, exige toujours un combat »_

 _Eve Belisle_

Castiel avait du quitter Dean avant le retour de Sam. Il aurait préféré rester toute la nuit avec lui et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Et il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas possible. Que Dean ne voulait pas que son frère sache pour eux. Qu'il voulait se montrer prudent. Ca n'en était pas plus facile pour autant.

Ils avaient fait l'amour une seconde fois avant de devoir se séparer. Dean avait semblé prendre du plaisir. Castiel, de son côté, n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi fort. Il espérait qu'il en allait de même pour son petit ami.

Ils passèrent ensuite de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne dirent rien. Il était inutile de parler. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que le temps leur était compté. Ils en avaient profité au maximum et Castiel ne regrettait rien. Pas même d'avoir accepté que leur histoire soit un secret pour le moment. Mais puisqu'ils devaient se séparer pour la nuit, ils avaient tous les deux envie d'en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Ce fut finalement Dean qui prit l'initiative de quitter le lit. Il embrassa Castiel sur la bouche avant de lui expliquer qu'il souhaitait prendre une douche. Le garde du corps aurait voulu pouvoir l'accompagner. Mais ce serait trop risqué. Il regarda donc son petit ami quitter la chambre et en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se précipita ensuite dans sa propre salle de bains. Il avait bien besoin d'une douche également. Mais il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée de se débarrasser de l'odeur de Dean sur sa peau. Il hésitait à se coucher sans se laver. Juste pour avoir la sensation que son petit ami était avec lui.

C'était une attitude un peu stupide et Castiel en avait conscience. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être un jour à ce point désespéré et pathétique. De surcroît, Dean ne semblait pas avoir le même problème. Il souhaitait de toute évidence se débarrasser des traces de Castiel sur son corps. Et même si le garde du corps n'avait pas de doutes concernant ses sentiments, une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sensiblement inquiet.

Peut être s'était il fait des idées ? Il avait eu tellement peur que Dean puisse penser qu'il cherchait uniquement à obtenir quelque chose de lui avant de le laisser tomber, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seconde à la possibilité que ce soit l'inverse qui se passe.

Il ne savait pas grand chose de Dean quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas garantir que le jeune acteur ne l'avait pas utilisé pour relâcher un peu de pression. Il avait semblé pressé de se débarrasser de lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait filé sous la douche sans même paraître ennuyé d'abandonner Castiel derrière lui.

La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui rappelait en boucle que Sam serait bientôt là. Que Dean ne faisait ça que parce qu'il souhaitait garder leur relation secrète. Que c'était pour les protéger tous les deux. Mais la partie un peu moins raisonnable soulevait d'autres points qui étaient non négligeables. Elle lui signalait que l'insistance de Dean à garder le secret était peut être le signe qu'il ne voulait pas que tout ceci devienne sérieux. Qu'il avait agi de la même manière avec Benny. Que c'était probablement mauvais signe. Castiel ne savait plus vraiment laquelle croire.

Il n'avait jamais vécu une situation de ce genre. Tous les autres hommes avec qui il avait couchés ne voulaient rien de plus qu'une nuit. Et Castiel ne leur demandait rien d'autre. Mais avec Dean, il s'était surpris à imaginer bien plus. Si ce n'était pas réciproque, il serait totalement dévasté.

Il ne voyait pas Dean comme quelqu'un de manipulateur. Il ne le pensait pas capable de lui mentir ouvertement juste pour le mettre dans son lit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter. Il était fatigué et triste. Et dans ces moments là, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il se faisait des idées. Il affabulait.

Il imaginait Dean dans sa chambre, se félicitant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait de lui. Non. Ce n'était le genre d'homme que le jeune acteur était.

C'était probablement ce que Benny avait pensé au début de leur relation. Avant de s'apercevoir que Dean n'avait pas l'intention de rendre leur histoire publique et de baisser les bras. Castiel finirait peut être comme lui.

Garder le secret semblait raisonnable quand il était dans les bras de Dean. Mais quand il se trouvait seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander l'intérêt d'agir ainsi. Qu'ils ne parlent pas à la presse de leur histoire n'était pas illogique. Bien au contraire. Cela les préservait du jugement du public. Mais le cacher à Sam n'avait aucun sens. Le jeune agent voulait le bonheur de son frère avant tout. Et s'il le trouvait avec Castiel, il serait probablement favorable.

Castiel finit par prendre une douche, énervé sans le vouloir contre son petit ami. C'était totalement irrationnel mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures dès qu'il eut terminé et ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt ses doutes l'envahirent entièrement et il dut serrer les poings pour résister à l'envie de quitter sa chambre et d'aller interroger Dean. C'était complètement fou. Et le jeune acteur méritait mieux. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui hurler dessus alors qu'il avait accepté toutes ses conditions. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire des reproches après avoir cédé à toutes ses demandes. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il était important qu'il le croit.

Castiel finit par s'endormir une bonne heure plus tard. Il espéra pendant une seconde avant que le sommeil l'emporte que Dean serait à nouveau réveillé par un cauchemar. Qu'il aurait besoin de lui durant la nuit. Et qu'il aurait une excuse pour passer la nuit dans son lit.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, le jour était levé. Et Dean n'avait pas hurlé dans son sommeil. Il ne l'avait pas appelé au secours non plus. Castiel s'en voulut d'être déçu. Il était égoïste. Il se détestait un peu pour ça.

Le garde du corps quitta son lit de mauvaise humeur. Il savait d'ors et déjà que la journée serait difficile pour lui. Il allait avoir du mal à garder son calme. Et s'il s'emportait, ce serait injuste. Totalement irrationnel et probablement dirigé contre Dean. Il risquait de perdre le jeune acteur parce qu'il était trop stupide pour le croire et lui faire confiance. Ce serait mérité sans doute.

La cuisine était déserte quand Castiel la rejoignit. Il prépara du café et sortit du pain pour tenter d'apaiser le nœud dans son estomac. Il doutait de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit mais il avait tout de même envie de tenter sa chance.

Il prit ensuite place à table et serra sa tasse de café dans la main. Quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Dean. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir. Il était trop en colère contre lui. Sans raison bien sûr. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il baissa les yeux sur son café pour ne pas avoir à regarder la personne qui entrait dans les yeux. Il était presque sûr que son état d'esprit se lirait sur son visage.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Dean résonna quelque part devant lui.

\- Hé Cas, tu es tout seul ?

Le garde du corps résista à l'envie de faire une remarque désagréable car il était évident qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce et que Dean était stupide de le demander. Il y parvint à la dernière seconde en se répétant mentalement que le jeune acteur n'avait rien fait de mal. Que tout ceci était la faute de Castiel.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda ensuite Dean qui semblait avoir senti le malaise chez le garde du corps.

Ce dernier hocha vaguement la tête parce qu'il était incapable de répondre. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui risquerait de blesser son petit ami. Il devait avant tout retrouver son calme et évacuer la colère qui s'était emparée de lui sans raisons. De surcroît, ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la maison. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'on les surprenne.

\- Cas, hé, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Dean n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Castiel le savait. Mais il avait trop peur de dire quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter ensuite. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il aimait sincèrement le jeune acteur.

\- Cas, souffla ensuite Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel sentit alors la main du jeune acteur se poser sur son épaule et tout son corps se tendit. Presque aussitôt, Dean recula d'un pas. Le garde du corps s'en voulut mais ne releva pas la tête de son café. Il savait que son petit ami interprèterait mal son comportement. Qu'il penserait avoir faire quelque chose de mal pour mériter son attitude. C'était ainsi que Dean fonctionnait. Il ne faisait jamais de reproches aux autres. Estimait toujours être responsable de tout. Mais il était préférable que Castiel ne dise rien. Il était presque sûr que dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur était encore pire que de rester silencieux.

\- Désolé, je … ok, je suppose que tout est clair, lança ensuite Dean.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qui était clair et la détresse de son petit ami lui fit relever la tête. Le jeune acteur paraissait totalement dévasté. Mais également déterminé. Il semblait avoir pris conscience de quelque chose et Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Je vais te laisser et … allez ailleurs … quelque part où tu ne seras pas présent et où ma présence ne posera pas de problèmes.

Sur ces mots, Dean quitta la pièce sans attendre et Castiel fut totalement incapable de le retenir. Il resta assis bêtement sur sa chaise, son café oublié pour le moment. Il prit quelques minutes pour tenter de comprendre ce que son petit ami avait pensé comprendre. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer quand tout fut enfin clair dans son esprit. Il aurait du le comprendre immédiatement. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi stupide. Dean pensait que son attitude trahissait sa volonté de mettre un terme à ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait et ne voulait plus jouer le jeu. Dean était persuadé à présent que Castiel ne l'avait séduit que pour le sexe. Que tout avait été un mensonge depuis le début.

Le garde du corps se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise et sortit de la cuisine rapidement. Il était presque sûr que Dean s'était caché dans son bureau. C'était l'endroit où il se réfugiait quand quelque chose clochait. C'était là que le garde du corps l'avait trouvé le soir où il s'était confié à lui pour la première fois sur ses peurs et ses angoisses.

Castiel se maudit mentalement jusqu'à rejoindre la porte du bureau. Il aurait pu – du très certainement – frapper avant d'entrer mais il savait que Dean ne l'y autoriserait pas. Il poussa donc la porte sans signaler sa présence et pénétra dans la pièce. Il prit toutefois le temps de refermer derrière lui pour leur offrir un semblant d'intimité.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Dean s'était effectivement réfugié ici. Il était sur le canapé, ses genoux remontés contre son torse. Il semblait vouloir disparaître.

\- Je pensais que tu étais différent, lança alors le jeune acteur sans se retourner.

Il savait donc que c'était Castiel dans la pièce avec lui. Le garde du corps avait envie de le rejoindre sur le canapé mais il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit. Il devait avant tout dissiper les doutes de Dean. S'excuser et lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi. Il était important qu'il réussisse.

\- Je suis désolé, assura t-il.

Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il le savait. Mais c'était un début. Un préambule. Il s'apprêtait à enchaîner mais Dean prit la parole avant lui.

\- Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir menti ? De m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais juste pour me convaincre de coucher avec toi ? De quoi es tu désolé Castiel ?

Le retour à son prénom complet après tous ces jours à entendre son surnom glaça le sang de Castiel. Il déglutit avec peine, conscient d'avoir commis une erreur. Il voulait toutefois croire qu'il était encore possible d'arranger les choses. Il devait se montrer totalement honnête avec son petit ami.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux et je … je ne pensais pas en avoir envie.

Il avait déjà dit tout ça à Dean. Mais il devait le répéter pour faire comprendre au jeune acteur pourquoi il s'était comporté comme un imbécile quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- J'ai passé ma vie d'adulte à fuir tout engagement. Et j'ai réussi à chaque fois. Peut être parce que j'ai été aveugle ou peut être parce que je n'avais pas rencontré la bonne personne. A vrai dire, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau pour reprendre son souffle. Dean en profita pour intervenir à son tour.

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses Castiel. Il n'y en a pas. Et à vrai dire, je ne t'en demande même pas. J'ai compris et tu perds ton temps. J'aimerais assez que tu me laisses seul.

Castiel secoua la tête même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Il s'approcha ensuite doucement du canapé et tendit la main pour effleurer la nuque du jeune acteur du bout des doigts. Quand il sentit ce dernier se tendre aussitôt, il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses … je t'explique. Laisse moi une chance Dean. Juste quelques minutes pour t'expliquer et ensuite … si tu veux que je parte, je partirais.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel interpréta son silence comme un accord tacite de continuer. Il se racla alors la gorge, prit quelques minutes pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées avant de reprendre la parole. Il n'aurait probablement pas de seconde chance et il devait absolument réussir à son premier essai.

\- Je crois que j'ai toujours eu peur de faire souffrir la personne avec qui je serais. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à m'attendre sans savoir si je reviendrais vivant. Et je l'avais accepté. Je veux dire … c'était mon choix et je devais l'assumer seul. Quand j'ai accepté de travailler pour toi, je pensais te détester. Je pensais vraiment que ce serait juste un contrat de plus. Que je ferais mon travail et qu'ensuite j'oublierais tout de toi.

Castiel voulait se montrer parfaitement honnête même si c'était probablement difficile à entendre pour Dean. Le garde du corps ne voulait pas enjoliver les choses. Il était important qu'ils construisent leur histoire sur des bases solides. Qu'ils se montrent francs l'un envers l'autre. C'était leur seule chance de faire fonctionner leur histoire.

\- Mais dès les premiers jours passés en ta compagnie et malgré ta volonté claire de me faire partir, j'ai commencé à … je crois que le mot adéquate est que j'ai commencé à être fasciné par toi. Attiré également. Bien sûr, au début, c'était physique avant tout. Mais … rapidement, j'ai compris qu'il y avait plus. Et je te mentirais si je te disais que cela ne m'a pas fait peur. J'ai tenté de lutter contre. De me convaincre que c'était une erreur. Que cela allait passer.

Dean ne bougeait toujours pas mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas demandé à Castiel de se taire laissait à penser qu'il l'écoutait. Le garde du corps priait pour que ses mots suffisent.

\- J'ai du me rendre à l'évidence rapidement. J'avais développé pour toi des sentiments que je n'avais jamais eu avant ça. Et … apprendre qu'ils étaient réciproques … c'était comme gagner le gros lot. Dean, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je te jure que je ne cherchais pas uniquement à coucher avec toi. Il y a tellement plus. Et ça me terrifie parce que je ne sais pas comment me comporter à présent. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de ces sentiments au fond de moi.

Castiel prit ensuite une grande inspiration. Il tenta à nouveau d'effleurer la nuque de Dean du bout des doigts et cette fois, le jeune acteur lui attrapa la main pour la coller contre son cou. Le garde du corps sourit malgré lui en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Tomber amoureux de toi a été comme … comme sauter du haut d'un immeuble. Et je ne sais pas encore comment se terminera ma chute. Si tu seras là pour me réceptionner. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je me vantais d'être totalement indépendant. De ne dépendre de personne. Mais tu as tout changé. Tu m'as donné envie de te confier une petite partie de moi. Et j'ai la sensation que te perdre me serait fatal. Que ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés serait comme ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je suis terrifié à l'idée que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Parce que j'ai abandonné tout ce que j'avais mis des années à construire pour toi et … je doute de pouvoir me reconstruire si tu m'abandonnes.

Dean serra alors sa main et Castiel se pencha dans sa direction. Il appuya son front contre le sommet du crâne de son petit ami et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'en empêcher.

\- Hier soir, j'aurais … ce que j'ai ressenti était tellement fort que j'aurais voulu pouvoir rester avec toi toute la nuit. J'ai eu la sensation que tu … que tu n'en avais pas autant envie que moi et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions stupides. A penser que tu m'avais utilisé … et je sais que j'ai eu tort mais … c'était plus fort que moi. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais en colère. Et je suis désolé de l'avoir passée sur toi. Je te jure que je le regrette parce qu'il paraît évident à présent que j'ai eu tort.

Castiel en avait fini avec son petit monologue et il espérait sincèrement avoir réussi à convaincre Dean. Durant de très longues secondes, le jeune acteur ne dit rien et le garde du corps ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait échoué. Il se redressa doucement mais ne recula pas. Dean tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu es un idiot, déclara le jeune acteur, brisant enfin le silence.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il s'était comporté de façon stupide. Il n'allait certainement pas chercher à le nier.

\- Tu es un idiot et je t'avoue que je t'en veux un peu d'avoir pu penser que je t'avais utilisé. Parce que j'en suis totalement incapable et je pensais vraiment que tu l'avais compris.

Castiel ouvrit alors la bouche pour s'excuser à nouveau. Il était prêt à le faire durant des jours entiers si cela pouvait l'aider à regagner la confiance de Dean. Mais le jeune acteur ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Viens t'asseoir avec moi. Tu as beaucoup parlé et il me semble que c'est mon tour à présent.

Castiel n'allait certainement pas laisser échapper cette chance de se trouver proche de Dean. Il en avait besoin. Il ressentait le manque comme jamais avant. Il avait même des difficultés à respirer. Il attendit donc que Dean lui relâche la main pour contourner le canapé et s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami. Ce dernier s'installa en tailleur en travers du coussin et face à Castiel.

\- Je suis touché par ce que tu m'as dit. Et j'aime l'idée de t'avoir donné envie de prendre un risque avec moi alors que tu n'y avais jamais songé avant. Crois moi … j'ai vraiment envie de tout faire pour que tu ne le regrettes pas mais … il y a des choses que tu dois garder en tête Cas. Des choses que tu ne pourras pas ignorer et qui s'interposeront inévitablement entre nous à un moment ou à un autre.

Castiel sourit en entendant à nouveau son surnom dans la bouche de son petit ami. C'était bon signe. Un premier pas en avant pour réparer ce qu'il avait brisé bêtement ce matin.

\- Je t'aime Cas. Je ne t'ai pas menti en te le disant. Je ne dirais jamais rien de ce genre sans le penser parce que c'est trop important … parce que je refuse de faire souffrir quelqu'un et toi plus que quiconque. Mais je suis ton client et un acteur connu. Et tu ne peux rien contre.

Castiel acquiesça rapidement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation avant. Mais ils n'étaient sans doute pas allés suffisamment au fond des choses. Ils auraient probablement du prendre le temps d'en parler plus longuement avant de se lancer tête baissée dans cette histoire. Cela aurait sans doute évité à Castiel de se faire des idées et d'agir comme un idiot.

\- Cela implique que je ne suis malheureusement pas libre de faire ce que je veux … d'agir comme bon me semble et de vivre pleinement mes histoires … parce que je serais toujours observé, jugé et critiqué. Je ne veux pas … mon travail compte énormément pour moi et … je ne suis pas en train de te dire que ce qu'il y a entre nous ne compte pas … je ne suis juste … je ne suis pas encore prêt à prendre ce risque. Parce qu'il y a des dizaines de choses qui pourraient se mettre entre nous … des dizaines de détails qui pourraient te pousser à fuir ou qui pourraient nous pousser à rompre. Je ne veux pas … si je dois prendre le risque de mettre ma carrière en danger, je veux le faire pour une histoire dont je serais totalement sûr. C'est encore trop récent.

Castiel était un peu vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Il aurait aimé que Dean soit prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Qu'il ait totalement confiance en leur avenir. Qu'il n'ait aucun doute et qu'il accepte de rendre tout public. Mais il savait que le jeune acteur avait raison de se montrer prudent. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement deux semaines. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour avoir des certitudes. Surtout quand on était dans la position de Dean. Il était normal qu'il soit plus méfiant encore.

\- Si les choses continuent sur cette lancée alors je peux te jurer que j'en parlerais aux médias. Je ne te cacherais pas … pas comme je l'ai fait avec Benny. Je veux que ça fonctionne entre nous. Je veux qu'on fasse notre vie ensemble. J'ai juste besoin de temps.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'en voulait pas au jeune acteur. Mais il n'avait pas la force de parler. Sa gorge était nouée et il devait se battre pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Quant au fait que je cache les choses à Sam, je … je pensais que tu avais compris pourquoi. Je t'avais fait promettre de me dire si toutefois la situation devenait trop pesante pour toi. J'aurais pu comprendre que tu te poses des questions et j'aurais accepté qu'on en discute mais tu … tu m'as mis au pied du mur et honnêtement, je t'en veux un peu pour ça aussi.

Dean baissa ensuite les yeux sur ses cuisses et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne semblait pas en avoir terminé mais il avait de toute évidence besoin de quelques minutes pour rassembler ses idées. C'était la première grande conversation qu'ils avaient depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient également eu leur première dispute. Castiel ne pensait pas connaître tout ça un jour. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être en couple avec Dean Winchester.

\- Tu m'en veux au point de ne pas pouvoir me pardonner ? Demanda finalement le garde du corps car le silence était devenu trop pesant pour lui.

Dean ne releva pas la tête tout de suite et pendant une très longue minute, Castiel eut peur qu'il lui réponde « oui ». Il croisa les doigts et pria silencieusement pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne forcerait pas la main du jeune acteur. Mais il savait que si Dean lui annonçait qu'ils devaient rompre, il ne pourrait pas continuer à travailler avec lui. Il lui serait totalement impossible de passer tout ce temps en sa compagnie sans finir par le toucher, l'embrasser ou le supplier de le reprendre.

\- Non, pas à ce point là bien sûr. Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas laissé parler. Je t'aurais déjà mis à la porte. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne veux pas en parler à mon frère. Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Il ne comprendrait pas. Enfin je veux dire … il est totalement cool avec mon homosexualité. Ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Mais il ne te ferait jamais plus confiance s'il … s'il savait, il penserait inévitablement que tu t'es servi de moi. Que tu as abusé de moi sans doute. Il est extrêmement protecteur. Il a tendance à devenir totalement incontrôlable quand il croit que quelqu'un a l'intention de me faire du mal.

Castiel avait envie que Sam soit de leur côté. Il avait envie qu'il soit favorable à leur relation. Parce qu'il savait qu'entre lui et Sam, Dean choisirait son frère sans hésiter. Cela le terrifiait totalement. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient se mettre entre lui et Dean. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter une de plus simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas se montrer patient.

\- Tu crois qu'il finira tout de même par me faire confiance … je veux dire … même si on attend et qu'on ne lui en parle qu'une fois l'homme qui te harcèle derrière les barreaux … il reste ton frère et je suis sûr qu'il sera suspicieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'oppose à nous. Je ne veux pas …

\- Cas, le coupa Dean en attrapant sa main.

Il la serra dans le sienne une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je comprends que tu te poses des questions et je comprends que tu sois inquiet. Mais Sam est quelqu'un de raisonnable. Bien sûr, il veut me protéger et personne ne peut lui en vouloir parce que j'en fais de même avec lui. Il te posera des questions. Il sera méfiant les premiers temps. Mais il finira par entendre raison. Je le sais.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Bien sûr, c'était un peu prémédité d'en parler pour le moment. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour trouver l'homme qui harcelait le jeune acteur. Il pouvait être son garde du corps pendant encore de longs mois. Ils avaient le temps de voir venir. Mais en discuter ainsi l'aidait à croire qu'ils avaient un avenir ensemble. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait. Une idée à laquelle il voulait absolument se raccrocher.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de … de tout ça. Je suis un peu perdu et je t'avoue que je suis terrifié la moitié du temps. J'ai peur de faire quelque chose de travers. Peur de te voir prendre la fuite. Il va falloir que tu acceptes que je sois maladroit.

Dean sourit, visiblement amusé.

\- Si je peux te pardonner ton comportement de ce matin, je peux également te pardonner quelques autres maladresses. Ne t'en fais donc pas autant. Tu es sincère et je le suis aussi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses se passent mal entre nous.

Castiel n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait besoin d'être rassuré avant que Dean ne le fasse. Il avait toujours cru qu'il saurait gérer toutes les situations. Qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour s'adapter à n'importe quoi. Mais quand il était question de sentiments, les choses étaient totalement différentes. Il n'avait plus aucun repère. Il avançait dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

\- J'ai juste l'impression que tout est contre nous. Ton métier, le mien … la presse … ce type qui t'envoie ces cadeaux et … peut être qu'on devrait y voir un signe ? Peut être qu'on fait faut route.

Dean lui relâcha aussitôt la main et Castiel sut alors que ses propos avaient été mal interprétés. Il avait décidément du mal à s'expliquer aujourd'hui. Ou du moins quand il était face à Dean.

\- Attends, je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je veux rompre … juste que ce ne sera pas simple.

Dean se leva du canapé et se passa une main sur le visage. Il semblait déstabilisé par ce que le garde du corps venait de lui dire. Castiel allait sérieusement devoir songer à se taire pour de bon. A chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole, il finissait par dire quelque chose de stupide. Et à ce rythme là, il allait perdre le jeune acteur.

\- Et je le sais … je le sais depuis le début. Dean, je … est ce que tu peux oublier ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne suis pas moi même ce matin.

Dean secoua la tête avant de lui faire face. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant Castiel et posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Le garde du corps avait envie de détourner les yeux mais il savait que son petit ami n'apprécierait pas ça. Il se força donc à garder son regard rivé sur lui.

\- J'ai perdu Benny parce que c'était trop compliqué. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où il a rompu avec moi. Il m'a assuré qu'il m'aimait … qu'il m'avait toujours aimé mais que … je le cite … il y avait trop d'obstacles. Il était fatigué de se battre et fatigué de devoir me partager avec tout le monde. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous arrivent la même chose.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir jurer à Dean que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Pas plus que le jeune acteur. Il était possible que le métier de Dean finisse par les séparer. Que Castiel ne puisse plus supporter d'attendre. Il priait pour que cela n'arrive pas mais il refusait de faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il savait que Dean ne le voulait pas non plus.

\- Même si je ne le connais pas personnellement, je suis presque sûr que je suis plus solide que Benny … sans me vanter bien sûr.

Il avait volontairement adopté un ton un peu plus léger. Il pouvait sentir que Dean en avait besoin. Ils étaient trop nerveux et cette conversation n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il était inutile d'envisager tous les scénarios. Ils allaient devoir laisser faire le temps. Il était trop tôt pour rendre les choses aussi sérieuses. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps. Et Castiel aimait réellement penser qu'il était plus fort que l'ex de Dean. Il estimait avoir une chance incroyable d'être avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser passer.

\- Sans te vanter oui … pourtant quelque chose me dit que tu es jaloux de lui … ce qui est stupide bien sûr.

\- Je croyais que ma jalousie t'excitait ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai mis Morgan à la porte ?

Castiel sourit en voyant les joues de Dean rougir. C'était un souvenir que le garde du corps garderait toute sa vie. Celui de la première fois où son petit ami avait initié quoi que ce soit de sexuel entre eux.

\- J'étais sûr que tu finirais par me le ressortir et peut être que j'ai trouvé ça excitant sur le moment … peut être que je trouve que ça l'est toujours … un peu … mais je sais me retenir. Et honnêtement, que tu sois jaloux de Benny est un peu ridicule.

Castiel devait bien le reconnaître. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable pour réagir de la sorte. Dean ne lui avait donné aucune raison de redouter Benny. Il avait même été plutôt clair sur ce point. Il n'était plus amoureux de lui. Ne l'était plus depuis un moment maintenant. C'était avec Castiel qu'il voulait être. Sa jalousie n'avait aucune raison d'être.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble depuis votre séparation, déclara t-il alors bêtement.

Il n'avait aucun droit de faire des reproches à son petit ami sur ce point. Dean n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais une nouvelle fois, les mots avaient franchis le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte. Il ne se reconnaissait définitivement pas. Depuis quand manquait il autant de confiance en lui ? Depuis quand doutait il autant de lui ?

\- Quelques fois oui et uniquement parce qu'on se sentait seuls tous les deux. Et je ne dis pas que c'était une bonne idée mais je ne le regrette pas pour autant. J'espère que tu ne me le reproches pas.

C'était une accusation et Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête pour rassurer son petit ami. Non. Il ne portait aucune accusation. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait eu des aventures avant Dean lui aussi. Même s'il n'avait jamais été amoureux. C'était peut être là tout le problème d'ailleurs. Castiel n'était pas jaloux du fait que son petit ami ait couché avec Benny. Il était jaloux du fait qu'il ait pu l'aimer avant lui. Qu'il ait pu avoir des sentiments forts pour un autre que lui. Quand il prenait vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, cela le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Après tout, j'ai moi même couché avec d'autres hommes avant toi.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut savoir accepter que la personne avec qui on est a eu une histoire avant nous. Qu'elle a pu rencontrer des gens … en aimer certains. Partager un bout de chemin peut être … mais cela nous pousse généralement à réaliser la chance qu'on a de s'être trouvé.

Castiel trouvait la remarque de Dean pleine de bon sens. Au lieu de se concentrer uniquement sur tous les sentiments négatifs que l'histoire du jeune acteur avec Benny créaient en lui, il aurait été plus intelligent de prendre conscience qu'il était avec lui aujourd'hui. Qu'il avait de la chance que ce soit le cas. Il aurait pu choisir de rester avec Benny. Mais il avait choisi Castiel. Et c'était une chose merveilleuse. Il devait chérir chaque moment qu'ils partageaient ensemble et cesser de se poser des questions inutiles. Il allait devoir apprendre à faire entièrement confiance à Dean.

\- Tu es plein de bon sens, déclara t-il alors en souriant.

Dean lui adressa un large sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait effectivement de cette dernière remarque. Il se redressa ensuite et s'installa délicatement sur les cuisses de Castiel. Il avait les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et les mains sur le dossier de chaque côté de son visage. La position était équivoque. Ils auraient du mal à nier qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux si on les trouvait ainsi. Mais de toute évidence, Dean n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

\- Et toi tu es un idiot alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose je suppose. Non ?

Castiel hocha la tête en riant. Dean se pencha ensuite dans sa direction pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais le garde du corps ne pouvait pas s'en contenter. Il avait besoin de plus. Après la nuit qu'il avait passée et les doutes qui s'étaient emparés de lui, il avait besoin d'être totalement rassuré. Il attrapa donc la nuque de Dean et le garda contre lui. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles du jeune acteur et l'embrassa avec passion. Il pressa sa langue dans la bouche de son petit ami et apprécia de sentir la sienne la caresser. C'était parfait. C'était exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin.

\- Cas … Sam est levé. Il … s'il nous trouve, souffla Dean quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration.

Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas raisonnable. Mais puisqu'il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu la tête depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, il pouvait bien s'accorder encore quelques secondes. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt de Dean et remonta doucement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune acteur laissa aussitôt échapper un petit gémissement alors que des frissons parcouraient tout son corps.

\- J'aimerais … j'aimerais qu'on ait plus de temps mais on court déjà un risque et … Cas, s'il te plait … si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir et ce serait une très … très très mauvaise idée !

Castiel le savait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami et fut satisfait d'y trouver la même excitation que lui. La même envie et la même frustration.

\- Dis moi que tu peux trouver une excuse pour quitter la maison sans lui … dis moi que nous n'aurons pas à rester enfermé ici toute la journée. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi … j'ai besoin de …

\- Cas, murmura Dean.

Le jeune acteur n'avait pas dit « non » et Castiel s'accrocha à l'espoir qu'il finirait par le faire céder. Il savait que Dean avait envie de lui. Qu'il avait adoré ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Il avait envie de recommencer. Castiel n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal à se retenir. Bien au contraire. Et c'était incroyablement réconfortant.

\- Dean, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas me demander de me contenter de quelques minutes aujourd'hui … pas entre deux portes et à l'abri de regard de tout le monde. Pas après qu'on ait fait l'amour ensemble hier. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même … tu n'avais qu'à pas être aussi incroyable hier.

Dean ricana une seconde, visiblement amusé par l'argumentaire de Castiel. Il se fichait totalement d'être ridicule. Il voulait juste obtenir une heure ou deux seul avec Dean. Il était prêt à tout pour le faire. Il n'en avait pas honte. Il était accroc au jeune acteur.

\- Dean, insista t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait irrésistible.

Son petit ami soupira longuement avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'emballer. Il avait la sensation d'avoir remporté le gros lot. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il n'aurait pas droit à plus de deux heures au grand maximum. Mais il saurait s'en contenter. Il espérait juste que cela ne rendrait pas les choses plus difficiles encore à supporter.

\- Ok, tu as gagné … je lui dirais que je dois voir quelqu'un et puisque tu dois m'accompagner à chacun de mes déplacements … cela n'éveillera pas ses soupçons. Mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps et il faudra être discrets. Si quelqu'un me reconnaît, on est foutus tous les deux.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, prêt à tout accepter de la part de Dean. Il n'écoutait même pas vraiment ce que le jeune acteur lui disait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et c'était la seule chose qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux.

Dean déposa un dernier rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre de ses cuisses. Il épousseta ensuite longuement son pantalon avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

\- Maintenant, je vais aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner parce que je suis mort de faim et que ton petit numéro de tout à l'heure m'a empêché de manger.

Castiel accepta sa main et se remit debout. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de voler un dernier baiser qu'il garda le plus chaste possible. Il lui caressa la joue une seconde du bout des doigts avant de s'éloigner. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas dans le couloir et il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Il était temps pour Dean et lui de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce serait nettement plus facile maintenant qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Et maintenant que Castiel avait la certitude d'avoir le jeune acteur pour lui seul durant quelques heures.

Dean ouvrit la porte du bureau puis en sortit. Il ne jeta pas le moindre coup d'oeil à Castiel mais ce dernier savait que c'était uniquement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il ne devait surtout pas se vexer du rôle que son petit ami jouait. Il avait compris à présent les raisons qui le poussaient à cacher leur histoire à tout le monde. Il les avait acceptées pour de bon.

Quand Castiel sortit à son tour du bureau, il avait le cœur bien plus léger qu'en y entrant. Il était à présent totalement rassuré sur la force des sentiments de Dean et sur ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été suffisamment stupide pour en douter. Mais puisque cela avait conduit Dean à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, il avait envie de penser que ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. Il y aurait probablement d'autres disputes. Probablement d'autres moments de doute et d'incompréhension. Aucune histoire n'était parfaite et la leur était particulièrement compliquée. Ils auraient probablement pu choisir la facilité et mettre un terme à leur histoire avant qu'elle n'ait vraiment le temps de commencer. Cela leur aurait sans doute évité bien des complications. Toutefois, Castiel savait que chaque nouvel obstacle rendait leur couple plus fort et plus solide. Bien sûr, ils allaient devoir se montrer forts, solidaires et confiants. Franchir les obstacles un à un et ne rien laisser les séparer. Mais Castiel était optimiste et pour le moment, il avait vraiment envie que cela suffise.


	24. Mensonges

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici comme je vous l'avais un nouveau chapitre pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour.**

 **24 ème chapitre et on en apprend plus (enfin !) sur Gadriel.**

 **Je serais de retour le 20 et je publierais bien sûr ce jour là un chapitre avant d'en publier un nouveau le lendemain. Ensuite retour à une publication normale !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire, me soutenir !**

 **Bonne semaine à tous et au 20 !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **The rescue blues de Ryan Adams**

 **Chapitre 24 : Mensonges**

 _« Dès que le mensonge et la dissimulation risquent de nous servir, nous les pratiquons »_

 _Jacques Rigaut_

Castiel avait attendu ce coup de fil avec beaucoup d'impatience mais l'avait également longuement redouté. Il savait que la réponse qu'il allait obtenir risquait de détruire Dean. De lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement avoir confiance en tout le monde et que les gens mal intentionnés pouvaient s'être infiltrés parmi ses proches.

Les choses allaient parfaitement bien entre le jeune acteur et Castiel. Après leur discussion, ils étaient totalement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la nécessité de mentir à leur entourage et ils l'avaient accepté.

Ils parvenaient tant bien que mal à s'aménager des moments seuls. Ils en profitaient au maximum à chaque fois. Ils faisaient l'amour parfois. Restaient serrés l'un contre l'autre en silence. Ou discutaient de tout et de rien pour apprendre un peu plus encore à se connaître. Castiel n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir entretenir une telle relation un jour. Et même si parfois, il était encore surpris d'avoir autant de chance, il était également parfaitement heureux.

Sam ne semblait pas se douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux. Il était totalement aveugle et Dean en était considérablement soulagé. Castiel avait parfois des difficultés à se retenir d'embrasser le jeune homme devant témoins mais il s'accrocha à la certitude qu'il pourrait le faire un jour et tout devenait plus facile. Ce n'était peut être pas une situation idéale mais c'était très bien ainsi.

La vie avait repris son cours. Dean continuait de tourner dans son film. Il recevait quotidiennement des scénarios qu'il étudiait avec attention. Il avait confié un jour à Castiel après avoir fait l'amour avec lui qu'il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir encore eu le rôle de sa vie. Celui qui le ferait changer de dimension. Qui l'installerait parmi les plus grands et ferait entrer son nom dans la liste de ceux dont on se souvenait même longtemps après leur mort. Il ne le voulait pas uniquement pour être plus célèbre encore. Il le voulait parce qu'il considérait son métier comme une partie importante de sa vie. Il voulait que cela compte. Il avait envie de trouver un rôle qui marquerait les esprits. Qui ferait la différence.

Castiel le comprenait parfaitement. Il savait à présent que Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de superficiel. Il ne cherchait pas la gloire pour la gloire. Il voulait que ses rôles aient une signification. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il refusait un grand nombre de scénarios. Beaucoup n'avaient aucun intérêt. Certains producteurs n'étaient intéressés que par son nom. Ils voulaient faire un maximum d'argent en le mettant à l'affiche. Mais les rôles qu'ils proposaient étaient creux. Ils étaient stupides . Dean les refusait à chaque fois.

Le jeune acteur était pourtant pressenti pour les Oscars. Les journalistes semblaient convaincus qu'il serait le prochain lauréat pour son dernier film. Dean y tenait le rôle d'un père de famille seul avec sa fille et qui devait lutter pour s'en sortir. Qui finissait par tout sacrifier pour elle. Qui faisait en sorte qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Castiel avait vu le film. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été bouleversé. Et il était convaincu lui aussi que ce rôle lui vaudrait des récompenses. Mais Dean, bien que fier d'avoir tenu ce rôle, ne le considérait pas encore comme celui qui changerait les choses.

Si tout était effectivement plus ou moins parfait entre eux, il n'en allait pas de même concernant le danger qui continuait de planer sur Dean. Castiel n'avait toujours aucune piste concernant l'homme qui le harcelait. Il n'y avait plus eu de cadeaux ou de coups de téléphone. Mais le garde du corps savait que cela finirait par recommencer. Il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Gadriel n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait visiblement quitté son appartement sans prévenir son propriétaire et semblait avoir disparu pour de bon. Castiel était presque sûr que cela signifiait qu'il était coupable. Qu'il était complice de l'homme qui harcelait Dean. Mais il n'en avait toujours pas la preuve formelle.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il attendait ce coup de fil avec autant d'impatience. Il savait qu'obtenir la confirmation de ses soupçons serait un soulagement pour lui. Ce serait aussi une énorme claque pour Dean. Il avait confiance en Gadriel. Il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Et apprendre qu'il s'était autant trompé sur lui lui ferait beaucoup de mal. Mais Castiel avait besoin d'avancer.

Gabriel l'appela finalement trois semaines après leur retour. Castiel était en train de regarder Dean répéter à nouveau pour les dernières scènes de son film. Jo lui servait de partenaire. Le jeune acteur était fascinant à observer quand il entrait dans un rôle. Il devenait quelqu'un de différent. Et peu importait qu'il ne soit qu'en train de répéter. Il ne se retenait pas. Ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il était totalement investi et Castiel était totalement subjugué.

Quand son téléphone sonna, il s'excusa auprès des deux amis et quitta la pièce. Il sut qu'il obtiendrait des réponses au moment où il vit le nom de son employeur sur l'écran et il devait être seul pour répondre.

\- Allo ?

Il remonta le couloir en attendant la réponse de Gabriel. Il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler dans une pièce. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on puisse le surprendre.

\- Hé Cas, je ne te dérange pas ?

Castiel pénétra dans la pièce qui servait de salle de jeu – Dean préférait parler de sale de repos et cela faisait toujours sourire le garde du corps – et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Non Gabe je t'écoute, répondit il alors.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à sa gauche et posa les yeux sur la table de billard au fond de la pièce. Dean avait vainement essayé de lui apprendre à jouer un jour où ils étaient seuls dans la maison. Castiel était un cas désespéré et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour sur la table. C'était un sport pour lequel le garde du corps était nettement plus doué.

\- Ok alors voilà j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Je commence par laquelle ?

Castiel choisissait toujours la mauvaise nouvelle. Il préférait de loin ne pas faire durer le suspens. Gabriel le savait. Mais il continuait de lui poser la question. C'était sa façon de faire et le garde du corps avait appris à composer avec.

\- La mauvaise, souffla t-il en détachant ses yeux du billard.

\- Bien alors la mauvaise c'est que ton ami Gadriel est définitivement introuvable. Même le meilleur détective privé a été incapable de le localiser. Ce qui n'est pas très étonnant puisqu'il a servi dans les forces spéciales mais ce qui est définitivement un handicap car il pourrait réapparaître au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. Tu ne devras pas te laisser surprendre.

Castiel se massa une seconde l'arrête du nez. Il se faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il saurait rester sur ses gardes. Mais il aurait tout de même préféré que Gadriel ait été localisé. Il avait très envie de l'interroger. Il ne serait pas facile de lui faire avouer qu'il était dans le coup. Sans doute compliqué également de lui faire dire le nom de l'homme qui l'avait engagé. Mais Castiel savait qu'il réussirait. La sécurité de Dean en dépendait.

\- Et la bonne ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il entendit Gabriel déplacer des papiers à l'autre bout du fil et il ferma les yeux. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami aurait un petit indice à lui donner. Une piste à suivre. Quelque chose qui lui donnerait l'impression de ne pas être totalement impuissant. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre que les choses se fassent. Il devait passer à l'action.

\- La bonne c'est que j'ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur son dossier et crois moi ça n'a pas été simple. L'armée l'avait enterré là où personne ne pouvait le trouver et maintenant que je l'ai sous les yeux, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Mais heureusement pour toi, je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui …

\- Gabe, qu'est-ce qu'il contient ? Le coupa Castiel.

Il adorait son ami. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas aussi facilement agacé par sa façon de faire durer les choses. Il s'en amusait même. Mais le cas de Dean était différent. Castiel ne pouvait pas perdre une seule seconde. Il en allait de la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Des tas de choses intéressantes … et beaucoup franchement effrayantes. Alors … bon, commençons par le commencement. Gadriel était capitaine dans les forces spéciales. Tu sais ce que c'est que …

\- Je sais oui, intervint Castiel, à court de patience.

Il avait déjà eu à faire à des soldats des forces spéciales. La plupart se reconvertissait dans la sécurité quand ils n'étaient plus dans l'armée. Il en avait côtoyé pour certaines de ses missions. Ces hommes et femmes étaient des vrais durs. Des personnes surentraînées et extrêmement dangereuses. Il n'avait pas honte de dire que la plupart était plus forte que lui. Ils avaient traversé l'enfer en territoire ennemi. Ils résistaient à tout et étaient parfaitement prêts à mourir pour la cause qu'ils défendaient.

\- Son dossier est plutôt irréprochable pour les premières années de son service. Mais bien sûr, comme beaucoup, il a fini par déraper. C'était lors d'une mission secrète en Irak durant la Guerre. Il était chargé de débusquer un chef terroriste et … il a disparu durant plusieurs semaines. Tu connais l'armée … ils ont oublié jusqu'à son existence quand il a cessé de donner des nouvelles. Mais il a fini par revenir … seul. Il a expliqué que son escouade avait été tué et qu'il avait été retenu prisonnier durant tout ce temps. Qu'il avait été torturé. Il était amaigri et blessé mais il était étonnamment lucide. L'armée l'a fait revenir pour l'interroger.

Castiel commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre. Il avait toujours su que Gadriel était dans le coup. Il l'avait deviné dès qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez l'ancien militaire. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pouvait représenter une telle menace.

\- Il a maintenu son histoire et rapidement, il a été renvoyé sur le terrain. Mais il n'était plus le même et … après quelques semaines, il y a eu une explosion dans la base où il était stationné. Il y a des dizaines de morts et … la version officielle parle d'une attaque terroriste. La version officieuse en revanche … elle incrimine très largement Gadriel. De toute évidence, il aurait été corrompu durant sa captivité. Ou peut être avait il toujours été dans le coup. Peu importe. Ils l'ont fait revenir et l'ont rendu à la vie civile. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve alors ils n'ont pas pu l'inculper. Et puis cela leur aurait fait de la mauvaise publicité si la presse avait appris que l'un des leurs était responsable de la mort de ses camarades.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Gadriel n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais ses liens supposés avec le terrorisme n'expliquait en rien son implication dans ce qui arrivait à Dean. Il doutait qu'un groupe terroriste soit déterminé à éliminer le jeune acteur. Il lui en fallait plus.

\- Ok alors admettons que Gadriel soit effectivement un terroriste … en quoi cela le lie t-il à l'homme qui est après Dean ?

Il entendit Gabriel prendre d'autres papiers et il se leva du canapé pour faire quelques pas. Il avait imaginé le pire mais la vérité était plus terrible encore. Gadriel était quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. Il n'avait visiblement aucune morale et il était entraîné. Castiel n'avait aucune chance s'il devait lui faire face. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les gens qui n'avaient rien à perdre. Gadriel était programmé pour donner sa vie à sa cause. Que ce soit par l'armée ou les terroristes. Il ne cèderait pas facilement si toutefois Castiel lui mettait la main dessus.

\- Gadriel n'est pas un terroriste Cas. C'est bien pire que ça, finit par déclarer Gabriel.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire. Trahir son pays et tuer des innocents lui semblaient déjà extrêmement grave. Mais il n'était pas à une surprise près.

\- Alors quoi ? Demanda t-il pour encourager Gabriel à poursuivre.

Son ami se racla la gorge et Castiel sut alors qu'il était préférable pour lui de s'asseoir. Il reprit place sur le canapé et appuya ses coudes contre ses genoux.

\- C'est un mercenaire Cas, répondit finalement son ami.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela était pire. Il avait déjà fait face à des hommes de ce genre. Des tueurs à gage, des mercenaires prêts à tout pour gagner un maximum d'argent. Il les avait tous vaincu. Il avait la sensation d'être de nouveau en territoire connu. Mais il savait que Gabriel ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Et il était sûr que le pire était à venir.

\- Ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est qu'il n'a jamais été un soldat … enfin officiellement si bien sûr mais … d'après la personne qui m'a donné son dossier, il est soupçonné d'avoir rejoint l'armée dans le but de l'attaquer de l'intérieur. Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Il a été en infiltration durant des années complètes sans bouger. Il attendait juste le signal. Il avait probablement été engagé par les mêmes hommes qui l'ont soit disant retenu ensuite durant plusieurs jours. Il a été capable de berner tout le monde. Personne n'a eu le moindre soupçon jusqu'à cette explosion. Il a même monté les échelons sans trop de problème. Et depuis qu'il a quitté l'armée, il a continué son travail.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Les hommes qu'il avait affronté jusque là étaient redoutables. Ils étaient engagées par des personnes puissantes pour faire leur sale boulot. Mais aucun n'aurait été capable de duper l'armée durant des années entières. Gadriel était brillant. Déterminé et il n'avait visiblement aucune morale. Il était prêt à tout. Il était évident que la personne qui l'avait engagé pour surveiller Dean était puissante. Engager Gadriel n'était sans doute pas donné à tout le monde. Il fallait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Et cela dénotait une vraie volonté de faire du mal. Castiel en avait froid dans le dos.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre preuve qu'il ait pu … qu'il ait pu être engagé pour s'en prendre à Dean ?

Castiel avait besoin de quelqu'un chose de concret pour en parler à son petit ami. Il ne pouvait pas lancer des accusations sans preuves. Il savait que Dean avait confiance en lui. Mais il savait également que le jeune acteur pensait être capable de choisir les bonnes personnes pour l'entourer. Il refuserait de croire en ses allégations s'il n'avait pas au moins une preuve à lui fournir.

\- Heureusement pour toi, j'en ai une oui. J'ai réussi à remonter jusqu'à un compte bancaire off shore que Gadriel utilise pour l'argent que ses employeurs lui versent et crois moi … il a amassé une sacrée fortune.

\- Gabe, dis moi que tu as un nom … que tu sais qui l'a engagé.

Il était presque sûr que son ami n'avait rien de tel. C'était le principe des comptes qu'on créait ainsi dans des paradis fiscaux. On assurait une totale discrétion sur les origines des fonds accumulés. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Gabriel pouvait contourner facilement. Il n'avait pas ce pouvoir.

\- Tu sais bien que non. Mais j'ai la trace d'un versement effectué quelques jours après que Gadriel ait commencé à travailler pour Dean. Je ne peux pas en retrouver la source mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard. La somme est astronomique Cas. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

C'était un début de preuve. Castiel allait devoir s'en contenter. Il n'obtiendrait probablement rien de plus tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu parler avec Gadriel. Il serra les poings.

\- Ok, il est évident à présent qu'il est dans le coup mais … pourquoi être parti alors ? Je veux dire … personne ne le soupçonnait franchement d'être impliqué mis à part moi … et je n'avais aucune preuve. Il aurait pu rester.

\- Il devait savoir qu'on fouillait dans son passé et il devait se douter qu'on finirait par comprendre. Il a mis les voiles avant qu'on puisse l'incriminer.

Castiel secoua la tête, fatigué et frustré. Gabriel avait probablement raison. Gadriel avait pris la fuite parce qu'il savait que Castiel le soupçonnait. Il avait pris les devants. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne travaillait plus pour l'homme qui l'avait engagé. Juste qu'il le faisait de plus loin à présent. Cela ne le rendait pas moins dangereux.

\- Ecoute Cas, je sais que tu es le meilleur crois moi mais … ce Gadriel est un sacré morceau et … tu devrais peut être envisager des renforts. Il est probablement plus fort que ce à quoi tu as eu à faire jusque là.

Castiel savait que son ami ne disait pas ça par méchanceté. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités. Il avait confiance en lui. Mais il était réaliste. Et sans doute le garde du corps aurait il du l'écouter. Mais il refusait de quitter Dean maintenant. Il avait besoin d'être proche de lui.

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant, déclara t-il.

Il avait promis à Dean de ne pas parler à Gabriel de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il devait garder le secret. Il savait que son ami n'apprécierait pas de les savoir ensemble. Il jugerait probablement que cela risquerait d'interférer dans sa mission. Et il aurait très certainement raison. Mais Castiel refusait de se montrer raisonnable.

\- Cas, je ne te dis pas de l'abandonner … juste d'envisager d'appeler du renfort. Je peux te trouver des gens qui seraient tout à fait …

\- Non Gabe, non. C'est ma mission. C'est à moi de le protéger.

Il était totalement stupide d'insister de la sorte. Obtenir de l'aide n'était pas un aveu de faiblesse. Mais Castiel savait que Dean n'apprécierait pas d'avoir plus de personnes autour de lui. Il ne leur ferait pas confiance et finirait par en vouloir à Castiel de les avoir contacté. Cela mettrait peut être un terme à leur histoire. Et le garde du corps était suffisamment égoïste pour protéger sa relation au détriment de la sécurité de son petit ami.

\- Cas … je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir t'en occuper seul mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas à la hauteur cette fois. C'est énorme et la sécurité de ton client doit être ta priorité alors … peu importe que ta fierté soit atteinte. Il est temps pour toi de la mettre de côté et de prendre la bonne décision.

Castiel secoua la tête en se levant à nouveau du canapé. Il savait qu'il avait tort. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. S'il n'avait pas été en couple avec Dean, il aurait accepté dans le seconde. Et il pouvait comprendre que son attitude énervait Gabriel. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Je t'ai dit non Gabe. N'insiste pas.

C'était la première fois qu'il refusait ainsi d'écouter les conseils de son employeur et ami. Gabriel était probablement surpris. Et cela allait inévitablement éveiller ses soupçons.

\- Ok qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

La question de Gabriel ne surprit pas le garde du corps. Il lui fallut toutefois quelques secondes pour répondre. Il détestait l'idée de lui mentir.

\- Je ne te cache rien. Je suis simplement en train de te dire que Dean refuserait que d'autres personnes soient engagées et … ce n'est pas ma décision Gabe. C'est à lui de voir ce dont il a besoin.

\- Mais tu dois lui dire qu'il en a besoin. Tu dois faire en sorte qu'il accepte. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te sens pas capable de le convaincre ?

Castiel ne répondit rien. Il en aurait été capable si Dean n'était que son client. Mais les choses étaient différentes à présent. Il avait trop à perdre pour forcer le jeune acteur à prendre une décision qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu … je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je sais bien que cette mission te perturbe mais … j'ai également la sensation que tu me mens et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Alors je te laisse une chance de te montrer honnête avec moi et je t'encourage vivement à la saisir. Je suis ton ami mais je suis aussi ton employeur. Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner.

Castiel savait que son ami ne le renverrait pas. Il était son élément clef et il avait besoin de lui. Mais leur amitié risquait sérieusement d'en pâtir. C'était un sacrifice qu'il était toutefois prêt à faire pour Dean. Cela en disait probablement long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune acteur.

\- Gabe, ne me force pas à te dire non une nouvelle fois parce que je le ferais. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je le ferais … et je ne veux pas créer de problèmes entre nous alors … fais moi confiance sur ce coup là.

Il en demandait beaucoup. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de son ami qu'il l'écoute alors même qu'il avait clairement tort. Mais il refusait de mentir ouvertement à Gabriel. Et si ce dernier lui posait clairement la question de sa relation avec Dean, il serait obligé de le faire. Pour le moment, il se contentait de lui cacher la vérité. Ce qui, à ses yeux, était clairement différent. Pas moins grave sans doute mais moins culpabilisant.

\- Cas, je peux tout accepter de toi parce que je sais que tu es le meilleur mais cette fois, pardonne moi si j'ai des doutes … surtout après ce que tu m'as dit sur Dean et sur ce que tu ressens pour lui. J'ai comme l'impression que tu es sur le point de commettre une énorme erreur et je … je me sens dans l'obligation de t'en empêcher. Parce que si tu te comportes de la sorte uniquement parce que tu veux que Dean n'ait d'yeux que pour toi, permets moi de te dire que tu es égoïste et stupide !

Gabriel se trompait sur toute la ligne. Castiel n'avait pas peur que son petit ami s'intéresse à un des hommes qui seraient amenés à travailler pour lui. Il était en revanche terrifié à l'idée que cela altère leur relation. Il ne voulait pas le perdre simplement parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment compétent. Il devait juste se préparer pour être meilleur. Il pouvait y arriver. Il en était convaincu.

\- Gabe, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche et je trouve insultant que tu puisses m'en croire capable. Je veux juste faire mon travail correctement et je sais qu'en faisant venir des inconnus je perdrais la confiance de Dean. C'est tout … il n'y a rien de plus alors arrêtes de te faire des idées.

Castiel se détestait. Il était en train de trahir la confiance de son seul véritable ami et il se sentait coupable. Mais il le faisait pour Dean. Le jeune acteur était sa priorité à présent. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre entre eux.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je ne te crois pas ? Demanda finalement Gabriel d'une voix froide.

C'était la première fois que son ami doutait de lui. La première fois qu'il avait une raison de le faire. Castiel avait toujours été totalement honnête avec lui. Il estimait que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait se comporter avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait et tenait en estime.

\- Gabe, je …

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrant et l'interrompant au milieu de sa phrase. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et sentit son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant Dean. Le jeune acteur referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ?

Castiel hocha la tête puis détourna les yeux.

\- Ecoute Gabe, je dois filer mais je te rappelle d'accord ?

\- T'as plutôt intérêt ! Parce que crois moi je ne vais pas laisser tomber avant d'avoir eu des réponses et je …

Castiel ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et raccrocha sans plus attendre. Il jeta ensuite son téléphone sur le canapé à côté de lui et se leva pour faire face à Dean. Le jeune acteur le regardait avec curiosité, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Est ce que je dois être jaloux que tu appelles ton employeur Gabe ?

C'était une plaisanterie et Castiel sourit, amusé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Dean au sujet de Gadriel. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui révéler allait probablement bouleverser le jeune acteur. Il voulait profiter de ces quelques dernières minutes de calme.

\- Il est hétéro, répliqua t-il.

Dean hocha alors la tête et parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Il s'immobilisa derrière le canapé et sourit.

\- Me voilà rassuré, lança t-il.

Castiel tendit la main et apprécia de voir Dean la saisir pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il monta ensuite à genoux sur le canapé pour être suffisamment proche de son petit ami. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la maison et ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose sans prendre le risque d'être surpris. Mais le garde du corps déposa tout de même un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune acteur. Il recula ensuite et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Gabriel m'a appelé au sujet de Gadriel et … je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir.

Il n'y avait pas réellement de façon idéale d'annoncer à Dean ce qu'il avait appris. Il était préférable de le faire rapidement. Il relâcha donc la main du jeune acteur et attendit qu'il prenne place sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Il n'est pas mort si ? Demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il n'était pas étonné que son petit ami s'inquiète principalement pour la sécurité de son ex employé. Il faisait passer le bien être des autres avant le sien. Mais cela rendait Castiel fou de rage. Gadriel avait trahi la confiance de Dean. Et c'était intolérable quand il était évident que le jeune acteur aurait été prêt à tout pour les gens qui l'entouraient.

\- Non, il n'est pas mort mais il est introuvable et … Dean, écoute … je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais … je suis à présent sûr que Gadriel est de mèche avec l'homme qui te harcèle.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris et choqué. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui. Il était prêt à le soutenir s'il en avait besoin. Il savait combien la nouvelle devait être difficile à entendre pour lui. Le jeune acteur était persuadé qu'il pouvait compter sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Il les avait choisis dans ce but.

\- Comment … non … non, non, non, c'est impossible. Il travaille avec moi depuis un moment maintenant et … il serait passé à l'acte avant ton arrivée si c'était le cas.

Castiel avait tout de suite su que Dean chercherait à nier. Il refusait de le croire parce que cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas en sécurité même quand il était chez lui, entouré de ses proches. Cela le confrontait à une de ses erreurs et il détestait être ainsi pris en défaut. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il se trompait surement. Que Gadriel était très certainement innocent et qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Mais il avait besoin que Dean ait conscience de la réalité du danger qui pesait sur lui.

\- Gadriel avait infiltré l'armée parce qu'il avait été payé pour l'attaquer de l'intérieur. Il a passé tous les tests … a réussi à duper ses supérieurs et ses camarades … il a patienté des années avant de passer à l'acte. C'est quelqu'un de déterminé et d'extrêmement fort. Il est capable de tout. Et il touche des sommes astronomiques pour son travail. L'homme qui l'a engagé pour te surveiller lui a probablement demandé de ne rien faire de plus … de s'assurer simplement que tu restes vulnérable. Mais mon arrivée a du chambouler ses plans et c'est pour ça qu'il a pris la fuite.

Dean secoua à nouveau la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre tout ça. Pas prêt à y croire. Pourtant, il allait devoir se confronter à la réalité. Parce que Castiel avait besoin qu'il soit lucide afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Et cela commençait par admettre qu'il avait pu se tromper sur Gadriel.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à accepter pour toi mais tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Gadriel a berné des gens avant toi et des gens qui étaient payés pour se méfier. Il est parfaitement normal que tu n'aies rien vu venir.

Dean se prit alors la tête entre les mains. Castiel posa aussitôt la sienne dans son dos pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort.

\- J'aimerais me tromper Dean … j'aimerais vraiment avoir tort sur ce coup là mais … Gabriel a des preuves. Il a la trace de mouvements de fonds consécutifs à son engagement à ton service et … il a pris soin de garder l'argent sur des comptes off shore. Ce n'est pas la façon de faire de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher. Gadriel est un mercenaire et il a vendu ses services à l'homme qui te harcèle. C'est évident.

Dean referma ses doigts autour de ses cheveux et Castiel pouvait sentir sa détresse évidente. Il se sentait trahi et blessé. Il avait accordé sa confiance à tort et cela devait probablement tout remettre en cause. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour l'accepter et l'assimiler.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

Le jeune acteur hocha la tête avant de la redresser. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers Castiel et sembla étudier ses traits durant de longues secondes. Le garde du corps ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait y obtenir mais de toute évidence, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il détourna les yeux après quelques secondes.

\- J'aurais du t'écouter … tu … tu m'avais prévenu et … j'ai été stupide de croire que je savais mieux que toi. Je suis désolé Cas.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de ses excuses. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l'avoir cru. Il connaissait Gadriel depuis plus longtemps que lui. Il était normal qu'il ne l'écoute pas au début. Mais le fait qu'il le croit à présent était la preuve que les choses avaient changé. Que le rapport de force s'était inversé. C'était une bonne chose.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire … je … je lui faisais confiance, regretta ensuite Dean.

Castiel posa la main sur sa cuisse pendant quelques secondes avant de la retirer. Le jeune acteur l'empêcha toutefois de l'éloigner en la saisissant dans la sienne pour la reposer juste au dessus de son genou. Il avait besoin de soutien et de toute évidence, cela surpassait sa crainte d'être surpris.

\- N'importe qui se serait fait avoir Dean. Crois moi … ce type est un professionnel et il … il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

\- Mais il est … je l'ai laissé entrer dans ma maison … dans ma vie. Et … je me sens … je me sens trahi. J'ai été tellement stupide.

Dean semblait décidé à s'en vouloir et Castiel savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour l'en empêcher. Il lui laissa donc quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de choisir de changer de sujet. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de discuter avec lui de Gabriel mais il estimait que ce serait plus simple pour Dean. Il était prêt à tout pour son petit ami.

\- Ca n'a pas été facile de … Gabriel m'a posé des questions sur nous … il sait que je suis attiré par toi. Je lui ai dit. Et il m'a encore interrogé sur ce que je ressentais. Je déteste lui mentir.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Castiel fut surpris de lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il aurait du y penser avant. Il était évident que Dean trouverait le moyen de s'en vouloir pour la situation dans laquelle il l'avait mis. Peu importait que ce soit une décision qu'ils avaient prise ensemble. Peu importait que Castiel ait choisi en connaissance de cause de se mettre en couple avec lui. Il ne voyait que sa propre responsabilité. Ce n'était pas du tout le but recherché. Castiel avait juste voulu lui changer les idées. Le pousser à penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'à Gadriel et à sa trahison.

\- Je suis désolé … je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi et … je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais … à vrai dire, non … je n'aurais pas renoncé mais j'aurais pris cet élément en considération avant de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais réfléchi différemment ou …

\- Hé Dean, stop, le coupa Castiel en se penchant dans sa direction.

Le jeune acteur se tut, visiblement surpris. Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser s'accuser de la sorte. Il ne lui en voulait pas et il ne voulait pas le laisser croire que c'était le cas.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu t'excuses. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout. On a pris cette décision ensemble et j'en assume pleinement les conséquences … c'est juste que Gabriel est … c'est mon meilleur ami … mon seul ami pour être totalement honnête et je ne lui ai jamais menti jusque là. J'aimerais pouvoir être honnête avec lui … j'aimerais pouvoir partager avec mon meilleur ami la bonne nouvelle … qu'il sache que je suis heureux et que je suis amoureux et …

\- Et j'aimerais pouvoir le dire à mon frère. On le fera Cas. Je peux te le promettre … juste … pas maintenant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de temps qui s'écoulerait avant qu'ils puissent se montrer honnêtes. Ils allaient devoir avant tout se débarrasser de l'homme qui harcelait Dean. Et la situation était plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait crue. Si cet homme avait pu se payer les services de Gadriel, il ne serait pas facile à débusquer. Cela allait demander du temps et du travail. Castiel allait devoir l'accepter. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il serait amené à mentir à Gabriel. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cela n'entacherait pas durablement leur amitié … ou leur collaboration professionnelle.

\- Je sais et j'ai confiance en toi … j'ai confiance en nous. Je suis juste … Gabriel est quelqu'un de bien et il m'a toujours soutenu. Il était le seul à croire en moi au début. J'ai l'impression de le trahir. Ce n'est pas facile. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir lui mentir un jour.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde et Castiel sut aussitôt qu'il allait s'excuser à nouveau. Qu'il allait faire reposer la faute sur lui même. Et qu'il allait lui offrir une porte de sortie. Une de plus. Une qu'il ne saisirait pas bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas mettre un terme à leur relation. Peu importait ce qu'il aurait à sacrifier dans l'histoire. Il était prêt à tout perdre pour ne pas perdre Dean.

\- Cas, si tu veux arrêter, je comprendrais. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile parce que je t'aime et que je suis convaincu qu'on sera heureux ensemble … je suis sûr que notre histoire peut être belle. Mais … si c'est trop dur pour toi … dis le moi.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel dut faire taire Dean. Il choisit toutefois de le faire différemment. Il vint coller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune acteur. Il l'embrassa chastement durant quelques secondes avant de venir appuyer son front contre celui de son petit ami.

\- Je ne vais pas renoncer … je n'ai pas l'intention de reculer maintenant. Tu es ce que j'ai vécu de plus beau de toute ma vie. Il faudrait que je sois fou pour mettre un terme à notre histoire au premier obstacle.

Dean hocha faiblement la tête et Castiel sut alors qu'il le croyait. Il sourit faiblement avant d'embrasser à nouveau Dean. Il recula ensuite pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

\- Mais je comprends mieux à présent combien les choses doivent être difficiles pour toi. Mentir à Gabriel est dur mais mentir à ton propre frère doit être mille fois pire. Et tu vis avec lui. C'est quelque chose que tu subis au quotidien. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point c'est difficile pour toi.

Dean haussa les épaules, sans doute pour minimiser la difficulté de ce qu'il vivait. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. C'était une habitude chez lui. Castiel était presque sûr qu'elle découlait de ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Il eut à nouveau envie de demander des explications au jeune acteur. Mais il se retint. Dean finirait par parler en temps voulu. Il devait se montrer patient.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger mon cœur, souffla t-il ensuite.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par le petit nom employé. Castiel l'était aussi. Il l'avait dit sans réellement y penser. Tout était nouveau pour lui.

\- Mon cœur ? Répéta Dean en souriant.

\- Mon cœur oui, confirma Castiel.

Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir appelé ainsi. Il aimait entendre le jeune acteur l'appeler « Cas ». Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas raccourcir le prénom de Dean, il était logique d'opter pour autre chose. De surcroît, c'était plutôt adéquat. Dean lui avait volé son cœur. Et Castiel aimait à penser qu'il avait un partie du sien en retour.

\- Tu crois qu'on retrouvera Gadriel avant … avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte ? Demanda ensuite Dean, changeant à nouveau de sujet de conversation.

Castiel pouvait sentir son inquiétude et il aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer facilement. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il était évident que Gadriel était dangereux. Si on lui ordonnait de s'en prendre à Dean, il le ferait sans hésiter. Et Castiel avait très peu de chance contre lui. Il ne le lui dirait toutefois pas. Il y avait une limite à son honnêteté.

\- Je vais tout faire pour le retrouver avant. Crois moi, je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal, assura t-il alors.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disait quelque chose de ce genre à son petit ami. Et plus les jours passaient plus il y croyait. Apprendre la vérité sur Gadriel l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait pris conscience de la grandeur du danger qui reposait sur son petit ami. Mais cela n'avait en rien altéré sa confiance et sa détermination. Bien au contraire.

\- Je me sens en sécurité avec toi, confia ensuite Dean d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel fut touché par la confiance dont le jeune acteur faisait preuve. Au tout début de sa mission auprès de lui, il n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre dire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis. Castiel n'en revenait pas du chemin parcouru. Il avait pensé que cette mission serait comme toutes les autres. Il s'était trompé. Il en avait appris énormément sur lui même depuis qu'il travaillait pour Dean. Il n'y avait pas que des bonnes choses mais il ne regrettait rien.

\- J'ai confiance en toi tu sais et … enfin … je voulais que tu le saches.

Castiel acquiesça et Dean l'embrassa rapidement à son tour. Il serra ensuite sa main une dernière fois dans la sienne et se leva du canapé. Le garde du corps le suivit des yeux, conscient que leur petit moment était terminé. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps seuls. Ils finiraient par éveiller les soupçons.

\- Je vais retourner voir Jo et … on se voit tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Castiel acquiesça pour signifier son accord puis sourit quand son petit ami lui adressa un signe de la main. Il le suivit ensuite des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant à nouveau Castiel avec ses doutes et ses questions. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait avant que Gabriel ne le relance. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler à nouveau mais il doutait de pouvoir y échapper éternellement. Son ami était têtu et obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. C'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de brillant dans son métier.

Castiel chassa ces idées de sa tête et se remit debout. Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps à ne rien faire. Il devait se remettre au travail. Gabriel avait sans doute tenté tout ce qu'il pouvait pour localiser Gadriel. Mais Castiel avait quelques contacts qu'il pouvait tenter d'appeler. Il n'obtiendrait sans doute rien de plus. Cela valait tout de même la peine d'essayer.

Castiel ne devait pas se laisser abattre par la mauvaise nouvelle reçue. Il n'avait jamais échoué dans ses missions jusque là. Il avait eu à faire à des gens doués et déterminés. Il avait réussi à les vaincre. Il n'échouerait pas maintenant. Surtout pas maintenant qu'il y avait la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait en jeu. « L'homme qu'il aimait ». Castiel avait encore du mal à penser à Dean de cette façon. Il était sûr de ses sentiments et il n'avait plus peur. Mais c'était tellement nouveau pour lui qu'il continuait d'être surpris. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir avouer à Gabriel qu'il avait rencontré l'homme avec qui il souhaitait faire sa vie. Il était sûr que son ami serait content pour lui. Mais avant tout, il devait retrouver Gadriel. Et vite. Castiel en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre.


	25. Question de confiance

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me voilà revenue de vacances et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices.**

 **Je n'ai pas répondu à tous vos messages mais je les ai lus durant mon absence et comme toujours, merci mille fois de m'avoir lu et écrit.**

 **Je poste le 25ème chapitre et Dean et Castiel passent un nouveau moment ensemble. Attention, scène de sexe !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Chasing cars de Snow Patrol**

 **Chapitre 25 : Confiance trahie**

 _« Soyez polis envers tous, mais intimes avec peu et choisissez les bien avant de leur faire confiance »_

 _George Washington_

Castiel savait que l'annonce de la complicité de Gadriel avait durement touché Dean. Le jeune acteur fit comme si de rien n'était, agissant normalement avec tous ses proches. Mais le garde du corps pouvait sentir sa souffrance, ses doutes et ses questions. Il lisait tout cela dans ses yeux qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur. Dans les petits gestes qui trahissaient une certaine nervosité. Il fut le seul à le voir. C'était probablement mieux ainsi.

Dean continua de répéter avec Jo jusqu'à ce que l'après midi soit bien avancée. Il s'isola ensuite pour lire quelques scénarios reçus le matin et s'entretint ensuite longuement avec Sam.

Castiel, de son côté, passa quelques coups de fil pour tenter de retrouver Gadriel. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les contacts nécessaires mais il se sentit mieux quand il fut sûr d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Par réflexe, il fit un énième tour de la propriété pour vérifier que tout était normal. Il ne trouva rien d'inquiétant. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre tout cela pour acquis. Gadriel finirait par revenir et il devait absolument rester sur ses gardes.

Il passa ensuite une bonne heure avec Garth à discuter jardinage. Castiel n'y connaissait rien et n'avait qu'un intérêt limité pour le sujet mais il avait envie d'apprendre à connaître les amis de Dean. Si tout se passait bien, il continuerait de les voir après la fin de sa mission. Il deviendrait officiellement le petit ami de Dean et ces personnes deviendraient son entourage à lui aussi. Il était important qu'ils l'apprécient.

Quand Garth lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se remettre au travail, Castiel fit un détour par la garage pour saluer Bobby, discuta rapidement avec Jo puis fila prendre une douche rapide.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, il retrouva Dean et Sam, affalés devant la télévision. Ils semblaient en plein débat quant à l'intérêt d'une émission et Castiel prit place dans le fauteuil pour les écouter se disputer gentiment.

Il aurait probablement du regarder lui aussi la télévision pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de son petit ami. Il l'observa discuter en agitant ses mains devant lui pour donner plus de forces à ses propos. Il étudia ses longs doigts fins qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il aurait pu décrire toutes les sensations qu'ils lui procuraient en caressant chaque partie de son corps. Il les avait tenus entre les siens. Et il avait fini par développer une certaine fascination pour eux. Castiel laissa ensuite ses yeux remonter le long des bras de son petit ami jusqu'à ses épaules larges. Il y avait une force incroyable qui se dégageait du corps de Dean. Quelque chose qu'on ne devinait pas forcément en le regardant.

Mais Castiel avait eu la chance de l'apprendre quand Dean le serrait contre lui. Quand il encerclait son cou de ses bras ou quand ses mains s'accrochaient à lui pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Il connaissait par cœur les tâches de rousseurs qui étaient parsemées sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Le goût de sa peau juste au dessus de ses clavicules.

Doucement, ses yeux remontèrent sur le visage du jeune acteur. Sur son menton finement dessiné. Sur ses mâchoires carrées, son nez droit et ses pommettes. Sur ses yeux. Dean le regardait également, la bouche entrouverte et les joues légèrement rouges.

Pendant une seconde, leurs yeux restèrent ancrés les uns aux autres. C'était probablement risqué. Sam aurait pu se poser des questions. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il était totalement hypnotisé. Et il devinait qu'il en allait de même pour Dean. Le jeune acteur finit par se racler la gorge et par reprendre la discussion avec son frère. Le moment était terminé et Castiel baissa finalement les yeux à son tour.

Il écouta Sam défendre son point de vue sans réellement entendre ce qu'il disait. Il devinait que Dean ne lui avait pas encore parlé de Gadriel. Il ne voulait probablement pas l'inquiéter. Il serait rapidement nécessaire de le mettre au courant. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas brusquer son petit ami. Il préférait lui laisser le temps.

Castiel finit par porter son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que l'animateur racontait. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps, perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand Sam annonça qu'il sortait, il réalisa que la nuit était tombée. Il tourna le visage vers le jeune agent, surpris qu'il s'en aille.

De toute évidence, Sam avait rencontré quelqu'un. Dean était occupé à le charrier sur son rendez vous. Son frère devait rejoindre une jeune femme au restaurant. Elle s'appelait Amelia et était vétérinaire en ville. Sam restait prudent quant à un possible engagement avec elle. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié Jessica. Mais le simple fait qu'il sorte à nouveau était une bonne chose. Il allait enfin de l'avant. Et Dean semblait ravi pour lui.

Castiel encouragea le jeune agent à son tour, lui souhaita bonne chance puis laissa son petit ami l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la maison.

Une fois seul, le garde du corps reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il fut rapidement absorbé par le journal télévisé. Comme toujours, les nouvelles n'étaient pas forcément bonnes. Un attentat avait fait des dizaines de mort à l'autre bout du monde. Des gens avaient perdu leur travail suite à la fermeture d'une usine. Un dictateur massacrait la population de son pays. Castiel ne comprenait définitivement plus le monde qui les entourait.

Il écoutait un journaliste décrire avec précision les prévisions économiques pour l'année en cours quand Dean revint dans la pièce. Castiel détacha aussitôt son regard de la télévision pour poser ses yeux sur son petit ami. Il portait un de ses vieux tee shirts informes qui ne le mettait clairement pas en valeur mais qu'il trouvait confortable. Son jean avait plus de trous que de tissu. Il était pieds nus comme toujours. Quand il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Castiel se leva de son fauteuil pour prendre place à côté de lui.

Il pouvait deviner la fatigue sur son visage. Il avait les traits tirés et les lèvres pincées. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qui le tracassait autant.

Il choisit toutefois de ne pas aborder le sujet. Il se baissa pour attraper les jambes du jeune acteur et posa ses pieds sur ses cuisses. Il attrapa le premier et commença à le masser délicatement. Dean laissa aussitôt échapper un gémissement. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour Sam … je veux dire … il était temps pour lui d'avancer non ?

Dean agita ses doigts de pied contre la main de Castiel pour l'encourager à poursuivre son massage et le garde du corps appuya aussitôt ses pouces sur sa plante de pied pour chasser la tension accumulée durant la journée.

\- Je suis fier de lui tu sais … il … il a tellement souffert. Il mérite d'être heureux et je pense que cette fille pourrait le rendre heureux.

Castiel espérait vraiment que Sam avait trouvé la bonne personne. Qu'il n'aurait plus à souffrir comme il avait souffert par le passé. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Une jeune homme à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeau. Il avait beaucoup à offrir et méritait d'être aimé.

\- Il hésite encore beaucoup mais je suis persuadé qu'il finirait par ne plus avoir peur. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps. Jessica était la femme de sa vie. S'il n'y avait pas eu … cet accident, il l'aurait épousée. Et ils auraient fondé une famille ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'il saisira cette seconde chance quand il aura enfin tiré un trait sur le passé.

Dean semblait réellement plein d'espoir et Castiel était content pour lui aussi. Il savait que le bonheur de son frère comptait énormément à ses yeux. Presque plus que le sien. Il avait envie de le voir prendre son envol.

\- Et puis, plus il passe de temps avec elle et moins il en passe avec nous. Ce qui signifie que nous aurons la maison pour nous seuls régulièrement et je compte bien en profiter.

Castiel sourit, amusé par la remarque de son petit ami. Il commença ensuite à masser son autre pied. Dean grogna avant de rouvrir les yeux et de les poser sur Castiel.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit pour Gadriel. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir avec Amelia. Je lui en parlerais demain. Il … il va être furieux.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il avait la sensation que Dean entendait par là que son frère serait furieux contre lui. Qu'il le soit contre Gadriel était logique. Mais il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre son frère.

\- Pourquoi serait il furieux ? Demanda t-il donc pour comprendre.

Dean haussa les épaules alors que Castiel massait toujours son pied avec délicatesse.

\- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'engage. Il était contre l'idée dès le départ. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait … qu'il pouvait me faire du mal ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre mais … il n'avait pas forcément confiance en lui non plus. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi j'avais insisté pour qu'on l'engage. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les personnes blessées. J'aime l'idée de leur donner une seconde chance. Je voulais Gadriel parce que je voulais l'aider à se remettre à flots. Il semblait avoir des problèmes financiers et … j'ai été stupide. J'aurais du l'écouter. Il va me le reprocher.

Castiel ne pensait pas que Sam reprocherait quoi que ce soit à son frère. Ce n'était pas son genre. Et Dean se sentait déjà suffisant coupable. Il était inutile d'en rajouter. Le jeune agent le devinerait sans problèmes. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour le voir.

\- Ca partait d'une bonne intention, avança t-il parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Dean ricana alors une seconde.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit hein ? L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Peu importe ce qui m'a motivé à l'engager. J'aurais du écouter Sam. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux à présent pour moi de ne plus prendre aucune décision seul. Apparemment, elles sont le plus souvent mauvaises.

Castiel détestait quand son petit ami se dévalorisait de la sorte. Il avait commis une erreur mais il l'avait faite uniquement parce qu'il était trop gentil. Parce qu'il voulait faire le bien autour de lui. Parce qu'il était bon. Il devait le comprendre. Il était grand temps pour lui de l'accepter. Il n'était pas le seul à commettre des erreurs mais il était capable de pardonner aux autres dans la seconde. Quand il était concerné en revanche, il se culpabilisait pendant des jours entiers.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me pose des questions sur tout le monde à présent … je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner ou à qui je peux réellement faire confiance. Je déteste ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à enquêter sur tous ceux qui m'approchent. Je ne veux pas devenir une des ces personnes qui se terrent chez elles parce qu'elles ont peur de tout le monde.

Castiel comprenait les craintes de son petit ami. Il savait combien il était difficile d'accorder sa confiance à nouveau quand on avait été trahi une première fois. Mais il était là pour l'aider. Il se chargerait de vérifier que les personnes qui l'approchaient étaient bien intentionnées. Dean, lui, ne devait surtout pas changer. C'était sa façon d'être avec les autres qui faisait de lui l'homme que Castiel aimait plus que tout.

\- Tu peux avoir confiance en Sam et en toutes les personnes qui t'entourent actuellement. Tu peux aussi avoir confiance en moi, rappela t-il en serrant le pied de Dean dans sa main.

Le jeune acteur se redressa alors et s'installa en tailleur à côté de Castiel.

\- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous. Ce n'est pas là le problème mais … je rencontre des personnes nouvelles tous les jours. Comment être sûr qu'elles ne sont pas là pour me faire du mal ? Comment faire pour ne pas me méfier d'elles maintenant que je sais que je peux me tromper sur les gens ?

Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Dean avait été trahi une fois et il serait difficile de ne pas imaginer le pire à présent. Mais c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait engagé. S'il avait réellement confiance en lui, il devait accepter que Castiel prenne des précautions pour lui.

\- Fais moi confiance sur ce point. Je suis là pour ça. C'est mon métier et je sais comment le faire. Je me chargerais de vérifier si toutefois on a des soupçons. Toi tu … tu ne dois surtout rien changer à ta façon de vivre.

Dean ne semblait pas totalement rassuré mais Castiel savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour oublier. Gadriel lui avait fait du mal en trahissant sa confiance. C'était une blessure qui prendrait un moment à guérir. Castiel était toutefois sûr qu'il réussirait à passer outre. Dean était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de croire que le monde pouvait être bon. C'était ce qui lui donnait la force d'avancer.

\- Au tout début de ma carrière, j'étais naïf et un peu stupide tu sais. Je faisais confiance à tout le monde. Il suffisait qu'on me fasse un compliment pour que j'y crois et puis … comme tout le monde, j'ai appris qu'on ne devait pas se fier à ce que les gens disaient devant nous. Qu'il était préférable de se méfier. J'ai payé ma confiance aveugle au prix fort. Je me suis alors totalement renfermé sur moi même. Et puis il y a eu Benny et je me suis ouvert à nouveau. Gadriel … c'est comme une piqure de rappel. Une qui me fait me poser des questions. Je pensais vraiment avoir trouvé un équilibre. Et j'ai la sensation que tout s'écroule à nouveau.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean et lui saisit les mains. Il sentait sa détresse. Et ses propos étaient un appel au secours suffisamment clair pour qu'il y réponde aussitôt. Il détestait voir le jeune acteur dans cet état. Il était furieux contre Gadriel et furieux contre les personnes qui avaient trahi sa confiance par le passé. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Mais il était habitué à ne pas avoir plus d'informations. Il avait fini par l'accepter.

\- Dean écoute moi … je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu vivre par le passé et je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer parce que tu m'en parlerais quand tu en ressentiras le besoin … mais ce que tu ne dois surtout pas oublier c'est que je suis là pour toi. Je suis là pour veiller à ce que tu sois en sécurité. Et ça va bien au delà de ma mission à présent … ça va bien au delà de mon travail. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux aujourd'hui. Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Tant que je serais là, personne ne te fera de mal.

Castiel n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur avec autant de facilité. Mais le faire avec Dean lui semblait totalement naturel. Il ne voyait pas cela comme une faiblesse ou une preuve de vulnérabilité. C'était un cadeau qu'il faisait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Un cadeau que ce dernier lui faisait aussi en retour. Même s'il conservait encore des secrets.

\- Je le sais et j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis juste … et on dit bien « chat échaudé craint l'eau froide » non ? Je suppose que c'est vrai dans mon cas. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour reprendre confiance en mon jugement et pour … pour oublier tout ça. Ca ira sans doute mieux quand tout sera terminé. Je suis fatigué par cette histoire et … je veux que ma vie redevienne normale tu vois ?

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il voyait tout à fait où le jeune acteur voulait en venir. Et il comprenait parfaitement son raisonnement. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui reprocher d'être trop méfiant. D'être inquiet. Il savait que les choses étaient difficiles pour lui et qu'elles duraient depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Et honnêtement, je crois que si toi et moi … si on n'était pas ensemble, j'aurais complètement perdu la tête après tout ça. Savoir que tu m'aimes et que je peux compter sur toi, c'est en partie ce qui me maintient à flots. Alors merci.

Castiel sourit, flatté par ce qu'il entendait. Il se pencha ensuite dans la direction de Dean pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche. Le jeune acteur attrapa alors son cou avec ses mains pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner à nouveau.

\- Tu me remercies de t'aimer ? C'est ça ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Oui et c'est le moment où tu dois en faire de même. C'est comme ça que ça marche quand on est en couple.

\- Oh alors merci, répliqua Castiel, soulagé que la tension soit un peu moins présente chez son petit ami.

Il n'avait aucune expérience en matière de relations amoureuses et il apprenait chaque jour comment il convenait de se comporter. Il avait sans doute le meilleur professeur au monde. Mais une nouvelle fois, il doutait d'être totalement objectif. Il continuait de penser que tout ce que Dean faisait était parfait.

\- Parfait et maintenant, c'est le moment où tu me prouves à quel point tu m'es reconnaissant pour tout ce que je fais pour toi, expliqua alors Dean en se rallongeant sur le canapé et en entraînant Castiel avec lui.

Ce dernier prit place sur le jeune acteur sans hésiter. Il sentit son petit ami écarter les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles et une nouvelle fois, leurs deux corps semblèrent faits pour être collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- D'accord mais comment dois je m'y prendre ? Demanda t-il en prenant un air faussement innocent.

Il voyait très bien ce que le jeune acteur avait en tête mais il était amusé par leur petit jeu. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il aimait ces moments où Dean s'autorisait à être lui même sans jouer un rôle. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'existait plus rien d'autre qu'eux quand ils étaient ainsi.

\- Et bien, tu pourrais commencer par me faire l'amour. C'est un bon début ! Lança Dean en faisant glisser ses mains de son cou à son dos.

Castiel en avait envie. Il aurait pu passer des journées entières à faire l'amour à son petit ami sans jamais se lasser. C'était également quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il n'avait jamais conçu le sexe ainsi. Il avait toujours cru qu'une fois le désir physique satisfait, on n'en voulait pas plus. Mais il découvrait des choses nouvelles sur Dean à chaque fois qu'il avait la chance d'être nu contre lui. Il voyait le sexe sous un autre angle à présent. Cela ne lui faisait toutefois pas oublier que faire l'amour dans le salon n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

\- Je suis tout à fait partant mais on est pas seuls je te rappelle, souffla t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Dean.

Le jeune acteur hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je sais mais je n'envisageais pas de le faire ici … même si c'est dans mes projets crois moi. Je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait rejoindre ta chambre et s'enfermer à l'intérieur pendant quelques heures.

Castiel se redressa alors, impatient. Il se leva ensuite du canapé et attrapa la main de son petit ami pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Dean rit alors, visiblement amusé par son impatience. Castiel ne dit rien et l'entraîna en direction de la chambre sans attendre. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Le garde du corps pouvait déjà sentir son érection presser contre le tissu de son caleçon. Et le fait que Dean puisse l'exciter aussi facilement était également surprenant. Mais ça n'avait rien de nouveau à présent.

Ils remontèrent les couloirs main dans la main jusqu'à être devant la chambre de Castiel. Le garde du corps ouvrit la porte, poussa Dean à l'intérieur puis verrouilla derrière lui. Presque aussitôt, il fut plaqué contre le bois, son petit ami attaquant sa bouche avec enthousiasme. Castiel referma ses bras autour de sa taille et laissa sa langue se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. C'était ce qu'il voulait pour le reste de sa vie. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer.

Quand Dean recula finalement son visage, il sentit ses mains se glisser sous son tee shirt et il laissa le jeune acteur le lui retirer. Il en fit de même avec celui qu'il portait et attira à nouveau son petit ami à lui. Il apprécia de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il embrassa Dean à nouveau alors que ce dernier tentait de défaire sa ceinture sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Ses gestes étaient précipités et maladroit. Mais ils étaient également parfaits. Parce qu'ils trahissaient le désir de son petit ami. Le fait qu'il avait autant envie de lui que Castiel.

Dean dut finalement renoncer à leur baiser pour détacher les boutons du pantalon du garde du corps. Il s'y attela rapidement puis le baissa le long de ses jambes en même temps que son caleçon. Il se mit ensuite à genoux pour lui retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui, l'image de son petit ami ainsi agenouillé devant lui suffisante pour lui arracher un gémissement. Dean releva la tête aussitôt et saisit son sexe dans sa main sans attendre. Il referma ensuite sa bouche autour, sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

Le garde du corps avait de l'expérience. Il avait déjà couché avec des hommes qui savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Qui lui donnaient énormément de plaisir. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait vécu quelque chose d'aussi érotique. Dean le regardait fixement en allant et venant le long de son sexe. Il gémissait autour, visiblement excité par ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune acteur était quelqu'un de totalement différent quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il était totalement libéré. Parfaitement conscient du pouvoir qu'il avait sur Castiel. Il ne cherchait jamais à se retenir. S'abandonnait totalement au désir.

Le garde du corps posa finalement ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour accompagner ses mouvements. Il se força à rester immobile et à laisser à Dean le contrôle des choses. Le jeune acteur accéléra le rythme de sa bouche, pressant sa langue juste à la base de son sexe et lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

Il ne l'abandonna que quelques minutes plus tard quand Castiel fut à quelques secondes de l'orgasme. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas le voir jouir tant qu'il ne serait pas à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se redressa doucement, ses lèvres gonflées par ce qu'il venait de faire et ses pupilles entièrement dilatées. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et déboutonna son jean. Il le laissa ensuite tomber à ses pieds avant de baisser son boxer rapidement. Il les poussa du pied pour s'en débarrasser avant d'attraper Castiel par la main. Il le guida jusqu'à son lit et le fit prendre place assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui.

De toute évidence, c'était lui qui prenait les reines ce soir. Castiel ne trouvait pas à s'en plaindre. Il aimait le regarder utiliser son corps pour prendre du plaisir. Il aimait le voir contrôler les choses et imposer le rythme. Il n'était pas question de domination entre eux. C'était un échange. Ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Quand ils laissaient les reines à leur partenaire, c'était toujours voulu.

Dean se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de Castiel et vint l'embrasser à nouveau. Sa langue pénétra dans la bouche du garde du corps sans préambules. Rapidement leur baiser devint plus intense et plus passionné. Castiel posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune acteur parce qu'il avait besoin de le toucher. Il devait établir cette connexion.

Il ne les retira que lorsque Dean s'écarta pour récupérer le tube du lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Castiel avait pris l'habitude d'en garder un également. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps à le chercher quand ils étaient seuls.

Le jeune acteur s'installa finalement sur les genoux, les jambes de Castiel emprisonnées entre les siennes. Il aspergea ses doigts de liquide et glissa une main entre ses cuisses. C'était la première fois qu'il se préparait seul. La première fois que Castiel le voyait faire. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il apprécierait autant le spectacle. Mais c'était incroyablement beau à voir. Dean avait la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Sa bouche était entrouverte et laissait échapper des gémissements. Castiel attrapa alors le bras du jeune acteur pour sentir ses mouvements et posa sa main libre sur le torse de son petit ami. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre sa paume. Le rythme était soutenu. Rapide. Comme le sien.

Dean continuait à faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui et Castiel était subjugué. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Et quand Dean retira sa main d'entre ses jambes, il se mordilla la lèvre. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour ainsi. D'ordinaire, Castiel était au dessus de son petit ami. Ce serait une grande première. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait hâte.

Il observa le jeune acteur saisir son sexe dans une main pour le guider puis bouger sensiblement pour être dans la bonne position. Quand Dean abaissa finalement ses hanches, il serra sa lèvre entre ses dents face à l'assaut de sensations que cela lui procura. Il sentit son sexe pénétrer à l'intérieur du corps de Dean. La chaleur était intoxicante. Et même si Dean avait pris soin de se préparer consciencieusement, le passage restait incroyablement étroit.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde, incapable de faire autrement. Il posa ses mains sur la taille du jeune acteur quand il les rouvrit et l'observa se soulever sur les genoux et se laisser retomber ensuite rapidement.

Cela devait probablement solliciter les muscles de ses cuisses mais il ne semblait pas décidé à ralentir le rythme. Il allait et venait sur le sexe de Castiel comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il en avait plus besoin que d'oxygène. Et c'était peut être le cas.

Le garde du corps commença ensuite à accompagner ses mouvements en soulevant ses hanches. Il les levait quand Dean baissait les siennes et rapidement ils trouvèrent un rythme parfait pour eux deux.

Leurs gémissements résonnaient autour d'eux. Dean criait le nom de Castiel à chaque fois que sa prostate était effleurée. Il avait les mains posées sur les épaules du garde du corps pour s'aider. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus. Il semblait totalement inarrêtable. Presque sauvage. Castiel ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux.

Il remonta ses mains jusque sous ses bras pour supporter un peu de son poids. Son sexe était massé sur toute la longueur par les muscles qui se contractaient autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi fort. Chaque nouvelle fois avec Dean lui semblait plus incroyable encore que la précédente.

Le jeune acteur continuait à aller et venir au dessus de lui. Il avait basculé sa tête en arrière et il paraissait proche de l'orgasme. Castiel retira alors une de ses mains de son flanc pour saisir son sexe tendu entre eux. Il commença à le masturber au rythme de ses hanches.

Dean poussa un cri, visiblement surpris par cette nouvelle sensation. Il posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Castiel et se pencha sensiblement en avant. Le garde du corps pouvait ainsi continuer à aller et venir en lui. Il accéléra donc le rythme, conscient qu'il ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il tenait toutefois à ce que Dean jouisse avant lui. Ce n'était pas une question d'orgueil ou de performance. C'était uniquement parce qu'il aimait plus que tout le voir lâcher prise. Il aimait voir le plaisir déformer ses traits.

Il continua donc de le masturber rapidement. Et quand Dean poussa un dernier cri, il le vit se tendre, son dos s'arquant presque aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se répandait entre les doigts de Castiel. Le garde du corps continua à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne trop sensible puis il relâcha son sexe. Les muscles de Dean s'étaient totalement contractés autour de son sexe et il lâcha finalement prise à son tour.

Son orgasme lui sembla durer une éternité. Il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas perdre connaissance tant le plaisir était intense. Sa vue se brouilla une seconde. Il cria quelque chose mais il n'aurait pas su dire si ça avait un sens ou non.

Quand ce fut terminé, il attira Dean à lui et le serra contre son corps. Le jeune acteur posa aussitôt son visage dans son cou, à la jonction avec son épaule. Il respirait rapidement contre sa peau. Castiel, de son côté, avait la sensation que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et quand sa vision fut à nouveau plus nette, il baissa les yeux sur l'épaule de Dean, juste sous son nez. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, ses mains dessinant des formes aléatoires dans le dos du jeune acteur.

Il pouvait sentir la sueur de son petit ami sous ses lèvres. Le sel accumulé sur sa peau. Il pressa sa langue contre sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger. Mais quand Dean remua finalement, le cœur de Castiel avait retrouvé un rythme quasi normal. Il laissa le jeune acteur reculer pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et sourit aussitôt.

\- C'était génial … tu es génial, souffla Dean.

Castiel aimait l'entendre dire ces choses là. Il ne doutait pas vraiment de lui mais il était rassuré de savoir qu'il lui avait procuré du plaisir. Il voulait que chaque expérience entre eux soit parfaite.

\- Il me semble que le compliment te revient. C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail, plaisanta t-il alors.

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune acteur et sentit ses muscles trembler sous ses doigts. Il sourit à nouveau.

\- Tu cherches à muscler tes quadriceps ? Lança t-il.

Dean éclata de rire avant de soulever les hanches pour que Castiel puisse se retirer de son corps. Il grimaça une seconde, visiblement perturbé par le sperme qui s'échappait de lui. Il ne quitta toutefois pas le lit et se laissa tomber à côté du garde du corps.

\- Tu penses que j'en ai besoin ? Est ce que c'est un reproche déguisé ?

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Il s'allongea à son tour et fit face au jeune acteur. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Tu es parfait, assura t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

Même s'il le pouvait, il ne changerait rien chez le jeune acteur. Il n'avait pas besoin de perdre du poids ou de prendre du muscle. Il avait un corps qui ne souffrait d'aucun défaut. Et Castiel espérait sincèrement que le jeune acteur le savait.

\- Oui et bien je suis en revanche trop vieux pour toutes ces acrobaties et je suis sûr que je serais courbatu demain.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé. Dean avait tout juste trente ans et s'il se trouvait trop vieux alors Castiel l'était également. Mais le garde du corps n'avait jamais été autant en forme de sa vie. Il le devait principalement au jeune acteur. Etre amoureux lui avait donné des ailes.

\- Tu n'es pas vieux, protesta t-il.

\- Je le suis moins que toi, répliqua alors Dean.

Castiel ne faisait pas de complexe avec son âge. Il se fichait de vieillir. Il n'avait que trente deux ans et il estimait que c'était encore jeune. De surcroît, il s'entraînait quotidiennement pour que son corps soit parfaitement affuté.

\- Attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais me vexer, jeta t-il.

Dean déposa un baiser dans son cou puis un sur ses lèvres. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son ventre ferme. Il n'était pas excessivement musclé. Mais il avait le corps d'un coureur de fond. Il y avait de la puissance dans ses membres. Il n'était peut être pas menaçant physiquement parlant mais il était parfaitement capable de se défendre. Les gens le sous estimaient souvent parce qu'il apparaissait plus mince que la moyenne des personnes qui faisaient son métier. Il était effectivement plus petit et plus fin qu'eux. Mais il était plus fort.

\- Tu ne te vexeras pas parce que tu sais que je plaisante et parce que tu sais également que tu es parfait en tous points.

\- Peut être que tu devrais me le dire plus souvent, rétorqua Castiel.

\- Tu es parfait, murmura alors Dean aussitôt.

Castiel l'attira un peu plus à lui en se tournant sur le dos. Dean vint appuyer son visage contre son torse, sa main toujours posée sur son ventre. Le garde du corps, quant à lui, garda un bras autour de sa taille, ses doigts effleurant le haut de ses fesses.

\- Je devrais probablement aller prendre une douche, constata le jeune acteur après quelques secondes.

Castiel en aurait eu bien besoin également mais il refusait de quitter le lit pour le moment. Et Dean semblait du même avis puisqu'il ne bougea pas non plus.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais être mannequin si tu voulais changer de métier. Je sais ce que je dis et crois moi, tu as le corps parfait pour devenir la coqueluche des photographes. Je me demande comment tu fais. Je veux dire … tu manges ce que tu veux et tu ne prends pas un gramme. Tu n'as pas un poil de graisse. C'est un peu énervant d'ailleurs.

Castiel avait effectivement un métabolisme idéal. Il ne grossissait jamais. Mais c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il avait toujours fait beaucoup de sport. Son corps avait appris à ne conserver que ce qui était utile à son fonctionnement. Il éliminait le reste. Il était conscient d'avoir de la chance. Mais il avait travaillé beaucoup pour ça. Quand il était enfant, il était très maigre.

\- Tu pourrais également le faire. Tu l'as fait d'ailleurs je te rappelle, murmura t-il.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse avoir des complexes. Il savait combien les choses avaient été difficiles pour lui à l'époque. Qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises cessé de manger pour garder la ligne. Pour maigrir et remplir les critères imposés. Il avait pris du poids depuis mais il était parfait.

\- Je l'ai fait oui mais je ne pourrais plus à présent. Soyons réalistes une seconde. Je commence à avoir du ventre. Et il y a cette graisse sur mes flancs que je n'arrive pas à éliminer. Ne parlons même pas de mes fesses et de mes cuisses.

\- Je trouve tes fesses très bien comme elles sont, commenta Castiel en posant sa main contre.

\- Pourquoi ne suis je pas étonné que ce soit la seule chose que tu aies retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Peut être parce que je commence à très bien les connaître.

Castiel savait qu'il pouvait être difficile de se débarrasser de ses complexes. De toute évidence, Dean avait conservé des séquelles de toutes les critiques reçues quand il posait encore. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Il avait un corps que beaucoup lui enviait. Et peu importait qu'il ait effectivement un peu de graisse au dessus de la taille ou que ses abdominaux ne soient pas saillants. Il était en bonne santé. Et il ne devait surtout pas chercher à changer.

\- Tu veux que je te dise … moi je ne te trouve pas gros. Et j'adore toutes ces petites choses que tu vois comme des défauts. Personne n'est attiré par un sac d'os. Par toi en revanche, c'est certain.

Dean se redressa pour pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

\- C'est l'essentiel alors non ?

L'essentiel est que tu te plaises à toi. C'est quand on s'accepte qu'on parvient à plaire aux autres.

Dean sembla songeur une seconde. Castiel lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait du entendre l'inverse durant toutes les années où il avait été mannequin. Ce n'était pas un milieu tendre. Dean le lui avait dit. Il avait reçu bien des critiques. Il avait développé des complexes totalement stupides.

\- J'aime ton corps. Il me semble que c'est évident puisque je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le toucher … de le caresser, expliqua alors Castiel.

Il poussa les épaules de Dean pour le faire s'allonger et prit place sur lui. Il embrassa le cou du jeune acteur puis couvrit les tâches de rousseur sur son torse du bout des lèvres. Puisque Dean ne semblait pas le croire, il allait le lui prouver. Il embrassa ses pectoraux puis descendit le long de son sternum. Quand il fut à la hauteur de son ventre, il le parsema de baisers.

\- J'aime beaucoup tes arguments, plaisanta le jeune acteur en gigotant.

Castiel avait appris que son petit ami était chatouilleux. Il l'était plus encore après avoir fait l'amour. Le garde du corps fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses flancs juste pour lui arracher quelques rires. Il en aimait le son plus que tout au monde. Il joua quelques secondes avec le nombril du jeune acteur du bout de la langue avant de reposer les yeux sur lui.

\- Je dois m'assurer que tu me crois … même si je dois y passer des heures entières. J'ai toute la nuit pour te convaincre.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Ils ne disposaient pas d'autant de temps. Mais Castiel aimait faire comme si c'était le cas. Peu importait qu'ils doivent bientôt se séparer. Ils avaient tout l'avenir devant eux.

\- Ok, alors je crois qu'il y a une autre partie de mon corps qui me complexe, souligna Dean en soulevant sensiblement les hanches.

Castiel baissa les yeux vers son sexe et sourit en voyant qu'il était déjà prêt pour un second round. Le garde du corps le saisit dans sa main.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire de ce côté là … tu as tout ce qu'il faut, plaisanta t-il.

C'était vrai. Dean était plutôt bien fourni dans ce domaine. Plus que Castiel. Mais le garde du corps s'en contrefichait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre le sexe de Dean dans sa bouche et commença à le caresser du bout de la langue.

\- Je ne sais pas si … oh … si je dois … te … te croire … mais … hmmmm … j'aimerais que tu tentes de me … con … convaincre.

Castiel ne faisait pas très bien son travail si son petit ami était encore capable de parler. Il s'appliqua donc à le faire taire en augmentant la pression autour de son sexe. Dean se tut finalement et se contenta de gémir.

Castiel accompagna le mouvement de sa bouche avec sa main. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'intégralité du sexe de Dean dans sa bouche. Mais il avait bien l'intention de s'entraîner. Il était toutefois satisfait du résultat jusque là. Son petit ami ne parlait plus. Il avait la main appuyée à l'arrière de son crâne pour lui dicter le rythme. Castiel le laissa faire. Il utilisa sa langue à bon escient jusqu'à ce que Dean le prévienne qu'il était proche.

Le garde du corps accéléra alors le rythme et sentit son petit ami se répandre dans sa bouche quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne relâcha son sexe que lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui donner et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Je suis convaincu, lança alors Dean d'une voix rauque.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé. Il remonta ensuite le long du corps du jeune homme pour se réinstaller au dessus de lui. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et appuya son menton dessus. Dean respirait bruyamment à nouveau. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt fier de lui.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu t'aider.

Dean secoua la tête en riant. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux pour les poser sur Castiel.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à faire appel à toi à nouveau si toutefois je développe d'autres complexes.

\- Je serais vexé si tu ne le faisais pas !

Tout était simple entre eux quand ils étaient seuls. Il n'y avait plus de barrière. Plus de rôle à tenir. Plus de secrets. Ils pouvaient être eux mêmes. Plaisanter de tout et discuter sans réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient ou non dire. Castiel voulait que cela dure jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jamais avant il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise avec un autre homme. Dean réussissait à lui faire oublier toutes les craintes qu'il avait pu avoir concernant les relations amoureuses. Il lui avait donné confiance en sa capacité à rendre un homme heureux. Il avait accompli un petit miracle. Et Castiel était prêt à dédier sa vie entière à lui prouver combien il lui en était reconnaissant. Si toutes leurs nuits se passaient ainsi, il ne trouverait jamais rien à y redire. Il se sentait enfin complet quant il avait Dean dans ses bras. Il avait enfin retrouvé la partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais pensé absente. A présent qu'il l'avait compris, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre sans. Il n'en avait pas l'intention d'ailleurs. Il était convaincu qu'il finirait sa vie avec Dean. Qu'il vieillirait à ses côtés et ne passerait plus jamais un seul jour sans voir son visage. Peu importait que d'autres en doutent. Peu importait qu'il soit le seul à y croire. Il ne laisserait jamais personne le convaincre du contraire.


	26. Reconnaissance

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 26ème chapitre. Désolée, je vous avais promis de le poster hier mais la reprise du travail a été plus difficile que je ne le pensais et je suis partie très tôt hier avant de rentrer tard. Résultat, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster. Je le fais donc aujourd'hui.**

 **Ce chapitre permet à Castiel de faire une très belle déclaration à Dean en fin de chapitre. Et de mettre encore deux ou trois choses au clair entre eux.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire, me soutenir ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Everybody needs somebody des Blues Brothers**

 **Chapitre 26 : Reconnaissance**

 _« La reconnaissance du travail bien fait est une récompense souvent bien plus appréciée qu'un salaire »_

 _Anonyme_

Castiel était habitué à toutes sortes de réveil. Il avait déjà été tiré du sommeil par des cris, des coups de feu et des personnes qui le secouaient en tous sens pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Mais jamais avant il n'avait été réveillé en sursaut par de la musique incroyablement forte semblant provenir d'un haut parleur juste à côté de son oreille.

Le garde du corps se leva en un bond, persuadé que cette musique annonçait quelque chose de grave. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il allait le faire payer à la personne responsable.

Une fois que son cerveau eut fait le point et qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune menace dans sa chambre, il tendit l'oreille à nouveau.

La musique ne provenait pas de la pièce où il se trouvait. Et elle n'était pas aussi forte qu'il l'avait cru au départ. Mais elle l'était suffisamment pour l'avoir réveillé. Ce qui le mettait bien évidemment de mauvaise humeur.

Castiel soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au réveil. Il était encore tôt. Bien trop tôt pour écouter de la musique. Il était tenté de se recoucher mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Il était donc préférable de se lever.

Le garde du corps prit quelques secondes pour s'étirer. Il tenta également d'identifier la chanson qui résonnait dans la maison. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il la connaissait. Il n'écoutait que très peu de musique. Mais celle ci était suffisamment célèbre pour qu'il l'ait déjà entendu.

« Everybody needs somebody to love » des Blues Brothers. C'était une chanson entraînante. Mais certainement pas à six heures du matin.

Castiel était quelqu'un qui s'adaptait à toutes les situations et qui ne se plaignait jamais. Mais être réveillé ainsi faisait partie des choses qu'il avait du mal à pardonner. Il sortit de sa chambre, déterminé à dire sa façon de penser à la personne qui était la cause de son réveil.

Il suivit la musique, les poings serrés. Il en localisa rapidement la provenance. La cuisine. Castiel soupira en prenant cette direction. Il poussa la porte en serrant les dents. La musique agressait ses oreilles et il commençait à avoir un début de migraine. La journée s'annonçait compliquée pour lui.

Première étape. Faire cesser ce vacarme. Il était hors de question de supporter ceci plus longtemps. Et peu importait qui avait choisi d'allumer la musique. Il y avait des règles à suivre quand on ne vivait pas seul. Castiel était prêt à les rappeler à quiconque se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Mais quand il poussa la porte et que ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean, debout devant la cuisinière, il fut comme statufié. Car le jeune acteur dansait. Et Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre avant.

Danser était toutefois un bien grand mot. Dean était visiblement en train de faire cuire quelque chose mais il remuait les hanches et les épaules au rythme de la musique. Il hochait également la tête comme un fan de rock en transe. Il était visiblement de bonne humeur.

Castiel sentit sa colère s'envoler presque aussitôt. Il était difficile de rester énervé après le jeune acteur quand il bougeait de la sorte. Surtout vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et d'un tee shirt trop court pour couvrir ses fesses. Le spectacle était plaisant et Castiel s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder faire.

Il y avait une certaine grâce chez Dean. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Castiel avait souvent vu chez un homme. Il avait beau être grand et musclé, il bougeait de façon gracieuse. Ses hanches ondulaient rapidement et Castiel avait des difficultés à détacher ses yeux de ses fesses.

Everybody needs somebody. Everybody needs somebody to love. Someone to love. Sweetheart to miss. Sugar to kiss. I need you … you … you.

Dean chantait également à présent. C'était un peu faux et pas tout à fait dans le rythme mais il y mettait beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Castiel hésita à signaler sa présence mais il s'amusait beaucoup trop pour interrompre son petit ami.

Il se demandait ce qui avait pu mettre le jeune acteur d'aussi bonne humeur. La nuit dernière, il était encore très perturbé par l'annonce de la complicité de Gadriel. Il avait oublié un temps ses inquiétudes quand Castiel et lui avaient fait l'amour. Mais le garde du corps savait combien tout cela l'avait bouleversé. Le voir ainsi chanter et danser était extrêmement surprenant. Un peu déstabilisant également.

Dean agita la spatule dans sa main comme un chef d'orchestre sous ecstasy puis tourna sur lui même.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Castiel, il s'immobilisa aussitôt, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Bonjour, lança le garde du corps sans bouger.

Dean semblait un peu gêné d'avoir été trouvé dans cette situation. Ses joues rougirent presque aussitôt et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement adorable. Il sourit à son petit ami mais ne dit rien, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Ou comment il chercherait à justifier son petit show.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Demanda finalement Dean quand il eut retrouvé un peu de contenance.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je ne dors plus. Il est difficile de ne pas être réveillé par ta musique. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné d'être le seul debout.

Il espérait que Dean ne prendrait pas cela comme un reproche. Il avait effectivement été réveillé par la musique et cela l'avait tout de suite mis de mauvaise humeur. Mais il avait tout oublié en voyant Dean danser. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son petit ami d'être de bonne humeur. Et de le manifester. Surtout après ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps.

\- Sam n'est pas là … il avait un truc à faire et Jo a sa chambre suffisamment loin pour ne pas m'entendre … je crois en plus qu'elle dort avec des boules quies.

Castiel fit finalement un pas dans la cuisine. Dean posa la spatule derrière lui mais garda les yeux rivés sur son petit ami.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, ajouta t-il alors.

Castiel haussa les épaules en comblant la distance qui les séparait. La chanson était visiblement programmée pour passer en boucle et elle recommença du début au moment où le garde du corps passait ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

\- Ne le sois pas … j'ai apprécié le petit … spectacle. Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur.

Dean sourit avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Castiel. Autour d'eux le chanteur s'adressait au public en parlant rapidement.

\- Il s'avère que j'ai reçu une excellente nouvelle cette nuit et je n'arrivais plus à dormir alors j'ai pensé te faire le petit déjeuner et te l'amener au lit. Ce qui n'est évidemment plus possible maintenant que tu es debout. Tant pis pour toi.

Castiel aurait beaucoup aimé être réveillé par Dean de cette façon là. Ca aurait sans doute été moins brutal que le réveil qu'il avait eu. Mais il ravala aussitôt sa déception. Il était curieux de savoir quelle nouvelle avait pu mettre le jeune acteur dans un tel état.

\- Alors quoi ? Quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? Demanda t-il quand il ne put plus attendre.

Dean sourit de plus belle et passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel. Il recommença à bouger au rythme de la musique, obligeant le garde du corps à en faire de même. Ils devaient sans doute être totalement ridicules. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Dean était collé contre lui et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- Les nominations pour les Oscars sont tombés hier soir et devine qui est nommé dans la catégorie « meilleur acteur » ?

Castiel savait combien Dean avait besoin de reconnaissance. Il doutait constamment de son talent. Peu importait ce qu'on lui disait au quotidien. Il avait toujours besoin d'être rassuré. Il ne le faisait pas par orgueil. Pas uniquement pour s'entendre dire qu'il était bon. Il le faisait parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Castiel savait qu'obtenir un prix aussi prestigieux l'aiderait à comprendre qu'il était effectivement talentueux. Il aurait la reconnaissance de toute la profession. Castiel espérait maintenant qu'il gagnerait le prix.

\- Leonardo Di Caprio ? Proposa le garde du corps en souriant.

Dean lui donna une petite claque sur la nuque avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche à nouveau.

\- Non … ou plutôt si lui aussi mais il aura fort à faire contre moi. Parce que je compte bien le gagner cet Oscar.

Castiel serra son petit ami un peu plus fortement contre lui et appuya son front dans le creux de son cou.

\- Bravo … je suis fier de toi. Et je suis sûr que tu vas gagner. Leornardo Di Caprio n'a aucune chance contre toi.

\- Je ne croyais pas … honnêtement, je ne croyais pas que ça arriverait aussi tôt. Le film est bon mais … je ne pensais pas qu'il avait eu un tel effet.

Castiel n'était définitivement pas un expert mais il pensait vraiment que personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec son petit ami. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait quand il jouait un rôle. Il était bluffant et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Les journalistes ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui et tout le monde le voyait comme la star montante d'Hollywood. S'il ne gagnait pas l'Oscar cette fois, il le gagnerait probablement l'année prochaine. Ou celle d'après. Castiel était convaincu que son talent serait bientôt connu de tous.

\- Qui est nommé contre toi ? Demanda t-il toutefois pour jauger la concurrence.

Dean remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ils dansaient toujours. Et la même chanson résonnait autour d'eux.

\- Leonardo, Christian Bale, Idris Elba et Michael Fassbender. Que des pointures. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place parmi eux … je veux dire … tu as vu leur carrière ?

Castiel savait que Dean ne se voyait pas comme un acteur reconnu. Il avait beau avoir du succès et des propositions de rôles par centaines, il continuait de penser que c'était du à la chance. Ou parce que les producteurs n'avaient pas pu avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Qu'il croit enfin à lui. Mais cela viendrait sans doute s'il gagnait ce prix.

\- Tu as ta place dans cette liste au même titre qu'eux … et sans doute même plus si tu veux mon avis. Mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas objectif alors …

Dean s'écarta sensiblement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Castiel lui adressa un large sourire. Il était réellement heureux pour lui. Et il était convaincu qu'il allait gagner. Il espérait que Dean pouvait lire tout cela dans ses yeux. Il avait bien besoin d'être rassuré.

\- Non je sais … ou plutôt je ne sais pas mais je me doute qu'ils ne nomment pas les gens au hasard. C'est juste que je suis … je suis honoré et heureux et … je me demande quand je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve tu vois ?

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il comprenait très bien ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire.

\- Je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas un rêve parce que si c'était le cas, je serais probablement nu et toi aussi et on ne se contenterait pas de danser, plaisanta t-il alors.

\- Je parlais d'un rêve à moi et pas du tien, espèce de pervers, répliqua Dean, amusé.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que dans la plupart de ses rêves mettant le jeune acteur en scène, il n'était pratiquement jamais vêtu. Et la plupart du temps, cela se passait dans une chambre. Cela faisait peut être de lui un pervers ou un obsédé. Mais il le vivait très bien.

\- Ok, tu marques un point mais si ce n'est pas un rêve alors est ce que tu sentirais ça ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune acteur de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là et le pinça en haut du bras. Dean laissa échapper un petit cri avant de le repousser des deux mains sur le torse.

\- D'accord, d'accord, ce n'est pas un rêve, concéda t-il toutefois en souriant à nouveau.

Castiel rit une seconde avant de s'approcher de la cuisinière. Dean avait préparé des œufs et du bacon et tout semblait absolument délicieux.

\- Quand la cérémonie aura lieu ? Demanda t-il en coupant le feu pour éviter que tout ne brûle.

Il entendit Dean bouger dans son dos et sourit en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de sa taille. Le jeune acteur se colla aussitôt contre lui, ses lèvres effleurant sa nuque. C'était parfait. Domestique et tout à fait ce dont Castiel avait toujours rêvé sans le savoir.

\- Le 28 février, répondit il alors.

Castiel se tendit aussitôt. Il ne connaissait rien au cinéma et il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que la remise des prix pourrait avoir lieu aussi vite. Cela ne le laissait que quelques semaines pour s'organiser. Il était impossible que Castiel trouve Gadriel avant. Et la cérémonie de remise des Oscar était l'occasion idéale pour l'homme qui en voulait à Dean de s'en prendre lui. De passer à l'acte. Il y aurait trop de monde à surveiller. Il serait impossible de contrôler chaque personne présente. Dean serait en danger. Dans la salle et sur scène si toutefois son nom était appelé. Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser courir un tel risque.

\- Je sais que c'est tôt et je sais que ça ne laisse que peu de temps pour se retourner mais … je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. J'ai besoin d'être présent. Les gens ne comprendraient pas mon absence et … la cérémonie est télévisée Cas. Rends toi compte de quoi j'aurais l'air si je n'étais pas là. Ils penseraient tous que je suis trop orgueilleux pour me présenter en personne et … non, je dois être là.

Castiel comprenait sa position. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il était parfaitement libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais en temps que son garde du corps, il devait l'avertir et tenter de le convaincre. Sa vie était plus importante qu'une cérémonie même si elle était télévisée. Le fait que l'émission soit retransmise dans le monde entier était une raison de plus de s'inquiéter. Si l'homme qui en avait après Dean cherchait à devenir célèbre, il ne trouverait pas de meilleure occasion.

\- You know people when you do find that somebody. Hold that woman, hold that man. Love him, please him, squeeze her, please her. Hold, squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love. Signify your feelings with every gentle caress. Because it's so important to have that special somebody to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please, souffla ensuite Dean dans son cou au même moment que le chanteur.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Il détestait l'idée d'être celui qui disait « non » au jeune acteur. Il aurait nettement préféré que Sam s'en charge. Mais puisque le jeune agent ne semblait pas opposé à l'idée, c'était à lui d'endosser ce rôle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le faire mais Dean le fit taire en se serrant un peu plus contre lui et en recommençant à danser. Castiel laissa retomber sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle reposa contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet Cas mais laisse moi savourer cette nouvelle … juste pour quelques heures et ensuite … on étudiera les détails ensemble. Et puis qui sait, on aura peut être retrouvé Gadriel d'ici là.

Castiel tourna dans les bras de Dean pour lui faire face. Il était presque sûr que son petit ami ne croyait pas une seconde à la possibilité d'arrêter l'homme qui le harcelait avant la cérémonie. Mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il avait besoin d'espoir. Castiel voulait le laisser savourer mais il devait être la voix de la raison. Et peu importait que cela fasse de lui le méchant de l'histoire.

\- Dean, c'est trop risqué et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Je sais combien tout ceci est important pour toi. Et je te jure de tout faire pour que tu puisses y aller. Mais si Gadriel … si Gadriel est toujours dans la nature, tu devras renoncer. L'occasion serait trop belle pour lui et son employeur de s'en prendre à toi.

Dean dansait toujours, ses mains appuyées dans le dos de Castiel. Il ne souriait toutefois plus. Il semblait avoir conscience que le garde du corps ne flancherait pas. Qu'il ne l'autoriserait pas à prendre de tels risques.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sam en dit ? Tenta alors Castiel en espérant que le jeune agent serait de son côté une fois qu'ils en auraient discuté.

Dean relâcha finalement Castiel et tira une chaise pour se laisser tomber dessus. La musique continuait de résonner autour d'eux et le garde du corps avait envie de la couper. Elle semblait totalement inadéquate maintenant que Dean avait complètement changé d'humeur. Mais il préférait garder ses yeux rivés sur son petit ami pour anticiper ses réactions.

\- Il en dit qu'il est fier de moi … que ce sera un sacré coup de pouce pour ma carrière. Il en dit que je vais gagner et que je le mérite. Contrairement à toi, sa première réaction n'a pas été de se demander si je devais ou non y aller.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'agressivité dans le ton de son petit ami. Il s'agenouilla devant lui en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses pour garder son équilibre.

\- Tu es injuste Dean. Ma première réaction n'a pas été celle que tu décris. Bien au contraire, j'ai été content pour toi et je le suis toujours. Je suis fier aussi et je sais que tu vas gagner. Mais je suis également réaliste. Je ne me voile pas la face. Tu es en danger et ce serait courir un risque trop important. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Et tu dois comprendre que je ne le fais pas pour t'embêter mais uniquement parce que je te veux en sécurité. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre … surtout pour une simple statuette.

Castiel sut qu'il avait commis une erreur au moment où il prononçait ce dernier mot. Il avait tort de minimiser l'importance que cette récompense avait pour Dean. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir une fois de plus. Il avait laissé son inquiétude l'emporter sur sa raison. Et il était évident qu'il avait fait de la peine à Dean quand le jeune acteur le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est justement là que tu te trompes Cas. Ce n'est pas juste une statuette à mes yeux. Alors oui, peut être que ça peut paraître superficiel et peut être que ce n'est pas aussi glorieux que de sauver des gens mais c'est important ! Pour moi, ça représente tout. C'est la preuve que j'ai ma place dans ce métier. Que je suis reconnu et que j'ai fait les bons choix. Si tu ne peux pas le comprendre alors je me demande vraiment ce qu'on fait ensemble.

Castiel pouvait sentir les muscles de Dean sous ses mains se contracter. Le jeune acteur semblait prêt à se lever de sa chaise pour prendre la fuite. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire. Il refusait que Dean prenne la fuite. Ils allaient en discuter ensemble et faire en sorte que tout s'arrange. Comme deux adultes. Il se redressa alors et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son petit ami.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé Dean et j'espère que tu pourras m'excuser. Je ne voulais surtout pas laisser entendre que cette récompense n'avait aucune importance. Crois moi je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour toi. Et je sais ce que ça représente pour un acteur d'être ainsi célébré par ses pairs mais … essaie de te mettre une seconde à ma place d'accord ? Je suis obligé de prendre ta sécurité en considération et elle passe avant tout le reste.

Dean détourna les yeux et Castiel sut qu'il avait encore du travail pour réussir à le calmer. Il regrettait vraiment d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir. Il s'était mis seul dans le pétrin et il allait devoir ramer pour en sortir. Il aurait du attendre quelques heures et le retour de Sam pour donner son opinion. Son timing était déplorable.

\- Dean, s'il te plait, ne te ferme pas à toute discussion. Ne cherche pas à me fuir. Je veux qu'on en discute ensemble. Qu'on mette les choses au clair, souffla Castiel, à court d'arguments.

\- Elles me semblent parfaitement claires pour toi ! Alors pourquoi en discuter ? Rétorqua aussitôt Dean avec violence.

Castiel manquait cruellement d'expérience dans ce genre de situations. Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment impliqué émotionnellement avec quelqu'un pour apprendre à gérer des disputes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il n'était pas préférable de laisser Dean un peu seul. Il était totalement perdu et il ne pouvait demander conseil à personne sans vendre la mèche. Il allait devoir s'en remettre à son instinct. Et espérer qu'il ne lui ferait pas défaut.

\- Non, tu interprètes mes propos et une nouvelle fois, ce n'est pas juste … Je ne t'ai jamais reproché ton métier … jamais considéré comme superficiel. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne pense pas que ton envie évidente d'avoir cette récompense est stupide. Je sais combien c'est important et si ça l'est pour toi, ça l'est pour moi. J'ai été maladroit, c'est tout. Parce que je suis inquiet et … tu ne peux quand même pas me le reprocher.

Dean reporta son attention sur lui et le dévisagea durant de longues secondes. Il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux. De la déception et de la tristesse également. Castiel s'en voulait terriblement d'en être responsable. Voir son petit ami ainsi lui brisait le cœur.

\- Les premiers jours, tu pensais que j'étais superficiel. Tu pensais que tous les acteurs l'étaient. Et tu me prenais pour un idiot.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Castiel avait eu des idées toutes faites sur Dean avant de le rencontrer et durant les premiers jours de leur collaboration. Mais il avait changé d'avis rapidement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir une fausse opinion. Il avait la sensation que Dean avait oublié ce petit détail. Il était temps de lui rafraichir la mémoire.

\- Tu disais de moi que j'étais un robot froid et sans cœur … incapable de sourire. Je crois me souvenir que tu as tenu des propos blessants sur moi également.

\- Mais j'ai changé d'avis depuis, protesta Dean en tentant de se lever de sa chaise.

Castiel le força à rester assis en exerçant une pression sur ses épaules. Le jeune acteur ne résista pas mais laissa échapper un très long soupire qui trahissait son agacement.

\- Parce que moi non ? Quoi Dean ? Tu penses sincèrement que c'est toujours l'opinion que j'ai de toi ?

Le jeune acteur haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel se demandait ce qui était vrai dans tout ce que son petit ami venait de dire et ce qui n'était du qu'à la colère. Il espérait sincèrement que Dean avait compris qu'il avait changé d'opinion le concernant. Il n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de superficiel. Et il aimait Dean. C'était la preuve qu'il ne le voyait définitivement plus du même œil.

\- Dean, réponds moi, exigea alors Castiel en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son petit ami.

Ce dernier baissa les siens sur ses cuisses. Il avait les poings serrés et tremblait. La rage qui s'était emparée de lui semblait sur le point de l'envahir entièrement. Castiel espérait pouvoir la stopper avant que son petit ami ne devienne réellement incontrôlable.

\- Dean, souffla t-il finalement.

Le jeune acteur laissa échapper un nouveau long soupire avant de secouer la tête et reporter enfin son attention sur Castiel. Son regard était toujours froid. Mais il était également brillants de larmes contenues. Le garde du corps n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il devait trouver un moyen de rassurer le jeune acteur. Il refusait qu'une parole malheureuse gâche tout entre eux.

\- Honnêtement Cas, je pensais … non, j'étais sûr que tu avais changé d'avis me concernant et … j'étais sûr que tu m'aimais mais … ce que tu as dit à l'instant. C'est comme si tu ne comprenais pas … comme si tu ne pouvais pas comprendre le monde dans lequel j'évolue tous les jours. Et j'ai besoin que la personne qui partage ma vie ait conscience de ce qui compte ou non. J'ai besoin qu'elle soit de mon côté … même quand je suis obligé de parader devant des gens que je n'aime pas forcément.

Castiel sentait que Dean lui échappait et il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Se pouvait il que son petit ami envisage réellement de mettre un terme à leur histoire ? Qu'il ait fini par penser qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles ? Non. Il allait lui prouver le contraire.

\- Je t'aime Dean, protesta t-il.

\- Tu aimes la personne que tu crois que je suis, rectifia le jeune acteur.

\- Je te connais.

Castiel en était sûr. Il avait su voir au delà du rôle que Dean jouait avec les autres. Il était une des rares personnes à avoir eu la chance de rencontrer le vrai Dean Winchester. Il ne laisserait pas son petit ami lui dire le contraire.

\- Si tu me connaissais, tu saurais combien cette soirée est importante pour moi … combien cette récompense … cette nomination est essentielle à mes yeux. Si tu me connaissais alors tu n'aurais même pas suggéré l'idée que je puisse ne pas y aller. Ce genre de soirée fait partie de ma vie Cas. Mon métier compte énormément à mes yeux. C'est une partie de moi … une partie importante. Je ne court pas après les récompenses et je ne cherche pas forcément à être sur le devant de la scène mais je veux être reconnu … je veux que mon talent soit reconnu et j'ai besoin de ces récompenses pour qu'on voit enfin au delà du garçon un peu naïf qui a été suffisamment idiot pour poser pour des photographes ou pour jouer dans des séries stupides.

Castiel avait peut être sous estimé effectivement l'importance que le métier de Dean avait pour lui. Il savait qu'il tenait à être toujours parfait et qu'il travaillait énormément pour satisfaire ceux qui avaient placé leur confiance en lui. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé combien leur reconnaissance était importante aux yeux de Dean. Combien il était essentiel pour lui que les gens qui l'entourent en aient également conscience. Il l'avait compris à présent et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'oublier.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir suffisamment accordé d'importance à ce que cette soirée représentait pour toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir avant tout pensé à ta sécurité et au fait que je ne pouvais pas envisager de te perdre. Mais je t'aime et tu dois t'attendre à ce que je cherche par tous les moyens à te protéger. Si je le pouvais, je nous enfermerais dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que ton harceleur sorte de sa cachette et je l'abattrais d'une balle dans la tête sans hésiter. Parce que je suis prêt à tout pour toi Dean. Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices. Et il est important que tu le comprennes aussi.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de la relâcher et de poser ses mains sur les bras de Castiel. Il ne cherchait plus à le repousser et c'était une bonne chose. Un premier pas en avant. Mais il en restait encore de nombreux à faire.

\- Je me fiche totalement que la presse m'encense ou non … je me fiche que les journalistes me critiquent. Mais j'ai besoin que les gens de ma profession reconnaissent que j'ai du talent … que je ne suis pas là par hasard. J'ai besoin … ce sont eux qui votent et si je gagne, c'est parce que des gens qui connaissent ce métier considèrent que je le mérite. Alors oui, peut être que je le veux un peu par vanité mais … c'est le seul moyen pour que j'ai enfin ma place parmi eux. Pour que je me sente légitime. Et si tu penses que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de superficiel alors … alors je ne pourrais pas …

\- Dean, non. Tu te trompes, le coupa Castiel avant que son petit ami puisse dire quelque chose de stupide. Je ne pense pas que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de prétentieux ou de superficiel. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je cherchais à dire et je veux que tu le comprennes. J'avais juste … sous estimé l'importance que cela pouvait avoir à tes yeux. Mais je suis fier de toi et fier de savoir que tu fais partie des cinq acteurs qu'on a nommés.

Il avait réellement besoin que Dean le croit. Il espérait que le jeune acteur saura lire dans ses yeux à quel point il était sincère. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir poussé à se faire une fausse idée.

\- Cas, excuse moi, je … sans doute que j'ai parlé trop vite moi aussi. Je ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi. Mais … cette nouvelle est … c'est une bouffée d'air frais après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours. J'étais tellement content et tu … le fait que tu me ramènes aussi brutalement à la réalité m'a … ça m'a poussé à dire des choses que je ne pensais pas.

Castiel sourit faiblement, soulagé de voir que ses mots avaient eu l'effet escompté. Il avait réussi à convaincre Dean et c'était là l'essentiel.

\- Je déteste me disputer avec toi, ajouta le jeune acteur après quelques secondes. Je le déteste parce que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi depuis … depuis qu'on est ensemble et j'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu acceptes … que tu acceptes que mon métier puisse parfois se mettre entre nous.

Castiel le savait et il l'avait pris en considération avant de céder au désir qu'il avait pour le jeune acteur. Il était prêt à le partager avec les autres. Il le ferait sans hésiter du moment qu'il pouvait s'endormir et se réveiller à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

\- Je ne vois pas cela comme ça Dean, commenta alors Castiel.

Son petit ami fronça aussitôt les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Une nouvelle fois, il semblait ne pas saisir ce que le garde du corps cherchait à lui dire. Il était préférable pour lui de s'expliquer s'il ne voulait pas que Dean finisse par mal interpréter ses propos.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je ne considère pas que ton désir de te rendre à des cérémonies de remises de prix, des avant premières ou de passer plus de temps sur un plateau de tournage pour être sur que tout est en ordre est laisser ton métier se mettre entre nous. Dean … nous sommes un ensemble de choses. Nous sommes la somme de nos désirs, de nos peurs, de nos émotions et de toutes les choses que nous aimons faire ou pour lesquelles nous sommes doués. Ton métier comme tu le dis si bien toi même fait parti de toi. Il ne pourra jamais se mettre entre nous. Je t'aime toi … Dean Winchester … j'aime toutes les facettes de ta personnalité et j'aime toutes ces choses qui font de toi cet être exceptionnel. Ce qui signifie inévitablement que j'aime ton métier. J'aime te voir jouer. J'aime l'enthousiasme que tu mets dans chacun de tes rôles. Alors non … ton métier ne se mettra pas entre nous.

Il espérait que son petit monologue serait suffisamment clair pour le jeune acteur. Il avait vraiment besoin que Dean le comprenne. Il était encore novice en la matière et il n'était pas totalement sûr d'avoir choisi les bons mots.

\- Cas, c'est … commença alors le jeune acteur avant de s'interrompre.

Il posa ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de Castiel pour le forcer à approcher son visage du sien. Ce que le garde du corps fit sans hésiter.

\- C'est sans nul doute la chose la plus incroyable qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre de toute ma vie … tu … je suis désolé d'avoir pu penser que tu ne comprenais pas. Je … je crois que … Benny n'a jamais vraiment accepté mon métier. Il le voyait comme une menace pour notre relation. Et il s'en méfiait … il me faisait des reproches. Je pense que ça a laissé des traces. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux envisager mon couple. Ce que je veux c'est former une équipe avec mon partenaire. C'est tout partager et … l'inclure … t'inclure dans tous les aspects de ma vie en dehors de cette maison. Benny n'aurait jamais pu l'accepter. Mais … je sais maintenant que tu es différent de lui. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire le contraire.

Castiel n'en voulait pas au jeune acteur. Il pouvait comprendre ses réticences et ses doutes. Il les acceptait et était tout à fait prêt à lui prouver qu'il avait tort. C'était lui qui avait été maladroit et égoïste.

\- Ok, on oublie tout ça d'accord ? Je ne veux pas gâcher ta matinée … pas alors que tu semblais si heureux.

Dean sourit avant d'embrasser Castiel rapidement sur la bouche. Le garde du corps sentit enfin toute la tension disparaître de son corps. Il avait franchi une nouvelle épreuve et il était fier de lui. Il espérait que le jeune acteur se rendait compte du travail qu'il avait fait sur lui même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Hé ... rien n'est gâché … je te le promets. Et bien sûr, on oublie. Je … tu as faim ?

Castiel hocha la tête puis embrassa Dean rapidement sur la bouche. Il se redressa ensuite et tendit sa main au jeune acteur pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Presque aussitôt, son petit ami vint se serrer contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains reposant juste au dessus de ses fesses.

\- Je suis affamé oui mais … avant tout j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose, avança Castiel en recommençant à bouger au rythme de la chanson qui passait toujours en boucle.

Il avait presque fini par oublier qu'elle était toujours diffusée, absorbé qu'il était par sa dispute avec Dean. Mais à présent que le problème était réglé, il l'entendait à nouveau.

\- Je t'écoute, souffla Dean en bougeant au même rythme que lui.

Ils ne dansaient pas vraiment. Ils se contentaient juste de tourner sur eux même sans réellement prêter attention au fait qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas de le bon tempo. L'essentiel était ailleurs. Pour Castiel, ce qui comptait avant tout était de garder Dean contre lui.

\- Pourquoi cette chanson ? Je veux dire … ok, elle est entraînante mais … ce n'est pas vraiment ton style de musique.

Dean éclata alors de rire et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas un problème pour Castiel. Il aimait beaucoup entendre son petit ami rire. Et il adorait le voir faire également.

\- Ok, c'est … non, ce n'est pas forcément le genre de musique que j'écoute d'ordinaire mais … ce film, vieux, c'est un classique.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait même pas que la chanson était tirée d'un film. Il la connaissait parce qu'il l'avait déjà entendue. Mais il ne s'était jamais posé de questions dessus. Et puisqu'il ne regardait jamais la télévision et n'allait jamais au cinéma, c'était le genre d'informations qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu … commença Dean qui semblait avoir compris que Castiel ne savait rien de tout ça.

Il s'interrompit ensuite et secoua la tête, visiblement amusé.

\- Les Blues Brothers … c'est un film. Dan Aykroyd et John Belushi … ok, je te résume l'histoire. Il s'agit de deux frères, Jake et Elwood Blues, deux gangsters dont l'un sort tout juste de prison. Ils se retrouvent à sa sortie et apprennent que l'orphelinat où ils ont grandi va fermer. Ils se mettent donc en tête de récolter de l'argent pour les aider et pour cela … ils tentent de reformer leur groupe et de convaincre les anciens membres de se joindre à eux pour un concert de charité. C'est mythique … les courses poursuites en voitures, les chansons … tu devrais le voir. Je suis sûr que tu adorerais.

Castiel n'était pas un grand cinéphile. Il s'ennuyait très vite à chaque fois qu'il tentait de regarder un film. Il avait rapidement abandonné. Il ne parvenait pas à entrer dans l'histoire et finissait par perdre le fil de l'histoire. Les seuls films qu'il avait réussi à voir étaient ceux où Dean avait joué. Et uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son petit ami quand il était sur l'écran.

\- Si et seulement si tu es dans le film … sinon, je dois te dire tout de suite qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que cela m'ennuie.

Dean rit à nouveau. Il serra Castiel un peu plus fortement contre lui en souriant dans son cou.

\- Il date de 1980 … je n'étais même pas né.

\- Oh … alors tant pis.

Castiel remonta ses mains dans le dos de son petit ami et les posa sur ses omoplates. Ils tournaient toujours sur eux mêmes en plein milieu de la cuisine. La dispute était oubliée. Castiel continuait d'être inquiet à l'idée de laisser Dean se rendre à la cérémonie de remise des prix mais il ne s'y opposerait plus. Il savait à présent que ce serait stupide. Et inutile. Dean irait aux Oscar qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était préférable d'être de son côté.

\- Et puis, au delà du film qui … je le répète est un classique … j'aime cette chanson. Son message est simple. Il est direct. Ce n'est pas un titre prétentieux. C'est juste une déclaration d'amour … et quand on a la chance d'être amoureux, elle prend tout son sens. Je ne l'avais plus écouté depuis un moment maintenant.

Castiel comprit aussitôt le message que son petit ami cherchait à lui faire passer. Il ne l'avait plus écouter parce qu'il n'avait plus ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort depuis longtemps. Et Castiel lui avait donné envie de l'écouter à nouveau. Le garde du corps était touché. Une nouvelle fois, Dean réussissait à le faire se sentir spécial. C'était de toute évidence un don.

\- Cas … si tout est … si on a réussi à trouver ce type avant le jour J, j'aimerais assez … j'aimerais assez que tu m'accompagnes à la cérémonie. Pas en tant que mon garde du corps mais en tant que mon petit ami. Je … j'aimerais que ça devienne officiel à cette occasion.

Castiel s'écarta de Dean, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il posa son regard dans celui du jeune acteur pour être sûr qu'il ne disait pas ça uniquement pour lui faire plaisir ou pour le rassurer après leur dispute. Mais le jeune acteur semblait sincère. Il semblait déterminé. Castiel devait reconnaître que c'était tentant. Il avait lui aussi envie que les choses deviennent officielles entre eux. Mais il avait d'abord pensé qu'ils en parleraient à leurs proches avant de rendre tout cela public. Il savait que c'était un pas très important pour Dean. Un qu'il n'avait pas franchi avec Benny. Mais qu'il était de toute évidence prêt à franchir avec Castiel.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui … je comprendrais parfaitement que tu sois réticent. Tu peux parfaitement ne pas avoir envie d'être exposé médiatiquement. C'est juste … c'est une proposition.

Castiel sourit à son petit ami. Il était conscient que son silence le poussait à se faire des fausses idées mais il était dur de parler alors qu'il avait un nœud dans la gorge. Il fit toutefois en sorte de le ravaler avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- J'en serais honoré Dean. Et bien sûr que je t'accompagnerais, finit il par réussir à dire.

Il devina le soulagement sur le visage de son petit ami. Il lui sourit plus largement avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Il y avait un risque que Jo les découvre dans cette position. Mais Dean ne semblait pas prêt à s'écarter de Castiel. Et le garde du corps n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer. Il se sentait trop bien pour prendre l'initiative de mettre un terme à leur étreinte. Avec Dean dans ses bras, il se sentait enfin à sa place. Leur dispute faisait partie du passé. Ils ne reviendraient pas dessus. Castiel continuait de penser que se rendre à cette cérémonie dans le contexte actuel était un risque inconsidéré. Mais il était à présent déterminé à trouver Gadriel avant. Car s'il parvenait à arrêter l'homme qui harcelait son petit ami avant la date de la soirée, il aurait la chance de pouvoir accompagner Dean. De lui prouver enfin qu'il avait envie d'être avec lui et qu'il était tout à fait prêt à ce que le monde entier le sache. Il savait bien que la tâche qui l'attendait était rude mais il avait envie d'être confiant. Il avait envie de voir la nomination de Dean comme un signe du destin. Un signe que les choses semblaient enfin tourner en leur faveur. Il allait se raccrocher à cet espoir et faire en sorte de réussir. Il avait énormément à gagner.


	27. Révélation

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 27ème chapitre et l'histoire entre Cas et Dean est révélée au grand jour. Gabriel et Sam ne réagissant pas forcément très bien.**

 **Encore mille merci de me lire, écrire, soutenir ... Je ne me lasserais jamais de le dire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Please forgive me de Bryan Adams**

 **Chapitre 27 : Révélation**

 _« La rumeur, cette vérité qui se promène comme un mensonge, de bouche à oreille, qui ne fait pas réfléchir les gens, qui passe comme un soupir au dessus du vent »_

 _Charles Soucy_

Castiel aurait du savoir que son bonheur ne pouvait pas durer éternellement. Il aurait du sentir que quelque chose viendrait le perturber à nouveau. A la manière d'un grain de sable venant enrailler la machine. Il avait pris sa joie pour acquise. Il avait commis une erreur.

Dean et lui avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente pour la cérémonie des Oscars. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis et tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux. Bien sûr, ils continuaient à se cacher et ne pouvaient pas vivre leur amour au grand jour. Mais ils faisaient tout de même en sorte que ça fonctionne. Ils parvenaient à se dégager des moments seuls. Ils en profitaient à chaque fois jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Castiel pouvait le dire sans hésitation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Et il le devait essentiellement à Dean. Il n'avait pas pensé tomber amoureux en acceptant de travailler pour le jeune acteur. Il n'avait pas pensé rencontrer l'homme de sa vie en le voyant pour la première fois. Mais il avait trouvé auprès de Dean tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé vouloir. Il avait trouvé un équilibre, une stabilité qu'il avait fuis jusque là et la certitude que son avenir ne s'écrivait plus seul.

Castiel s'estimait chanceux. Plus encore après que Dean lui ait assuré qu'il rendrait leur histoire publique dès qu'ils auraient trouvé l'homme qui le harcelait. Avec cette certitude, il avait une confiance absolue dans leur histoire. Il la savait solide et forte. Il la savait capable de résister à toutes les épreuves.

Chaque jour, Castiel avait la sensation de tomber un peu plus amoureux de Dean. Il continuait de découvrir des choses sur lui. Il en apprenait tous les jours. Et chaque nouvelle information rendait ses sentiments plus forts encore. Le garde du corps avait toujours cru que cela n'existait que dans les films. Que dans l'imagination de scénaristes désireux de faire rêver les spectateurs. Il avait toujours cru que ceux qui le vivaient se faisaient des idées. Qu'ils étaient aveuglés par ce qu'ils ressentaient et qu'ils étaient en conséquence incapables de se montrer lucides. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait lui même dans cette situation, il était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence.

Ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Etre amoureux était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. C'était la certitude de ne plus jamais être seul. C'était être soutenu et aimé. C'était avoir envie de toutes ces choses dont les célibataires se moquent ouvertement.

Castiel n'avait jamais cru faire un jour parti de ces gens qu'il critiquait avant. Mais il était devenu comme eux. Et il n'en avait pas honte.

Dean, de son côté, semblait au moins aussi heureux que lui. Il souriait plus et paraissait totalement détendu. Castiel se demandait s'il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué ou si le changement était évident également pour ses proches.

Le jeune acteur était toujours en danger. Mais il semblait ne plus y penser constamment. Et Castiel savait que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait un tel impact sur lui. Il était fier.

Et à force d'être ainsi heureux, Castiel avait fini par croire bêtement que rien ne pourrait jamais tout gâcher. Que rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre Dean et lui.

Il avait été aveugle et stupide. Il le comprit au moment où son téléphone se mit à sonner, le réveillant alors qu'il dormait profondément.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux difficilement et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il tâtonna sur le matelas à côté lui en quête de son téléphone quand il eut enfin identifié la provenance de la sonnerie.

Il mit la main dessus après quelques secondes et le porta aussitôt à ses yeux. Le nom de « Gabriel » clignotait sur l'écran. Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

Il n'avait plus reparlé à son ami depuis qu'il avait appris pour Gadriel. Il ne l'avait pas appelé. Parce qu'il savait que son employeur lui poserait de nouvelles questions. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui cacher la vérité. Il préférait l'éviter. Mais si Gabriel l'appelait aussi tôt, c'était très certainement pour une urgence. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre.

Il décrocha donc son téléphone et le porta à son oreille d'une main qui tremblait.

\- Allo ?

Castiel n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son ami pour savoir que ce qu'il allait lui dire ne lui plairait pas. Il allait probablement lui reprocher son silence et son attitude puérile. Il en avait le droit. Castiel avait agi comme un lâche, optant pour la fuite et non pour la confrontation. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais il était un autre homme depuis qu'il était avec Dean.

\- Tu comptais me le dire un jour où tu attendais que je l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que crois moi, la nouvelle aurait probablement été plus simple à digérer si elle était venue de toi.

Castiel était peut être encore un peu endormi mais il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que Gabriel lui disait. Il se redressa dans son lit, appuya son dos contre le montant derrière lui et se passa une main sur le visage. Il allait demander à son ami de quoi il parlait mais ce dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds en reprenant la parole avant lui.

\- Il fallait que je l'apprenne dans un journal ! Un journal people dont les gros titres vont me faire passer pour un idiot auprès de tous nos clients ! Si tu voulais détruire ma réputation, bravo ! Tu as fait un super boulot !

Gabriel criait et Castiel ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi furieux avant. Il était totalement perdu et son cerveau avait quelques difficultés à faire le point sur ce dont il l'accusait. Il aurait aimé s'excuser mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que son ami lui reprochait.

\- Gabe, je … de quoi est ce que tu me parles ? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- De quoi … de quoi est ce que je … tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ?

Castiel secoua la tête inutilement avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Je … je me réveille juste et je … je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu m'accuses.

A mesure qu'il disait cela, son cerveau commençait à faire le point et les mots de Gabriel prenaient peu à peu du sens. Il sentit son estomac se nouer alors qu'il réalisait qu'il y avait une seule chose qui avait pu mettre son ami dans un tel état de rage. Il était trop tard pour retirer sa question mais il regrettait de l'avoir posée à présent. Car il était presque sûr que son ami pensait qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- Et bien pour commencer, je t'accuse d'être un menteur … et tu sais combien je déteste le mensonge. Oh et aussi d'être un imbécile !

Castiel savait qu'il méritait ces reproches mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Gabriel ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux contre lui. Et cela le déstabilisait totalement.

\- Que tu couches avec ton client est déjà suffisamment grave mais que tu me le caches, c'est … je ne crois même pas qu'il existe des mots pour décrire à quel point tu as été stupide. J'aurais du … si tu avais eu la décence de m'avertir, j'aurais pu limiter la casse.

Castiel ferma les yeux et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Mais son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes et ses poumons refusaient de recevoir de l'oxygène. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. La panique qui s'était emparée de lui le paralysait totalement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

\- Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça Castiel … tu savais que la presse suivait Dean … tu savais qu'ils étaient à l'affut du moindre scoop et tu savais qu'ils finiraient par tout découvrir. Comment as tu … il est ton client Castiel. Ton client ! Tu ne peux pas tout gâcher juste pour tirer un coup.

Castiel acceptait volontiers les critiques parce qu'il était parfaitement d'accord pour dire qu'il avait eu tort de mentir. Mais il refusait d'entendre son ami dire qu'il n'était avec le jeune acteur que pour le sexe. Gabriel devait savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque uniquement pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Et il avait la sensation qu'en tenant de tels propos, son ami manquait de respect envers Dean. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer.

\- Ce n'est pas … je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça. Dean n'est pas … il n'y a pas que du sexe entre nous, protesta t-il alors.

Gabriel soupira longuement à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as eu la brillante idée de tomber amoureux de lui parce qu'il n'existe aucun scénario … et je dis bien aucune scénario … dans lequel tout ceci se termine bien. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te gardera avec lui quand il n'aura plus besoin de lui ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il envisage sérieusement une histoire avec toi quand il pourrait avoir n'importe qui ? Castiel, tu ne peux pas être aussi naïf.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que son ami parlait sans réfléchir. Que ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Car s'il pensait réellement toutes ces choses alors ils ne pourraient plus être amis. Castiel ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ces propos. Ils étaient dédaigneux et méchants. Ils étaient cruels. Car ils prouvaient que Gabriel n'avait aucune estime pour Dean et qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup plus pour Castiel. Ce serait une terrible déception pour le garde du corps. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'oublier un jour.

\- Je suis amoureux de Dean et que tu veuilles le croire ou non, il est aussi amoureux de moi. Je n'ai aucun doute sur sa sincérité et je me fiche totalement que tu puisses en avoir. Alors oui, j'ai eu tort de te mentir et j'ai probablement eu tort de m'engager dans cette histoire alors que je suis toujours l'employé de Dean mais ne t'avise pas de lui manquer de respect. Je peux tout tolérer … je peux accepter que tu m'insultes et que tu me critiques mais je n'accepterais jamais que tu lui manques de respect. Est ce que c'est compris ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel en profita pour quitter son lit. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps sans rien faire. Il devait prévenir Dean. Si la nouvelle avait été publiée ce matin, ils seraient bientôt harcelés par les journalistes. Sam serait mis au courant et ils devaient rapidement trouver une parade.

\- Et que penses tu du fait que tu m'as manqué de respect à moi Castiel ? Parce que c'est bien ce dont il s'agit. En me mentant ouvertement, tu m'as manqué de respect. Mais peut être que c'est acceptable quand ça vient de toi hein ?

Castiel s'immobilisa entre son lit et la salle de bains. Il prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait reconnaître que son ami avait marqué un point. Cela n'excusait en rien les propos qu'il avait tenus envers Dean mais il avait raison.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Je pensais … on ne voulait faire de mal à personne. On a commis une erreur, c'est évident. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment alors ?

Castiel sourit alors malgré l'angoisse qu'il ressentait toujours. Il était conscient que la situation était grave mais cela ne changeait en rien la force des sentiments qu'il avait pour le jeune acteur. De ça au moins, il était sûr.

\- Plus que tout au monde, admit il finalement.

Il entendit Gabriel soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et il sentit sa colère disparaître. Il avait besoin de son ami à cet instant précis. Parce qu'il était totalement perdu quant à la marche à suivre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel et il avait besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un d'avisé. De quelqu'un qui avait déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable.

\- Mon Dieu, tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend Cassie … tu n'as pas idée des problèmes que tu devras affronter. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de la presse mais aussi de toutes les personnes qui tenteront de s'approcher de Dean à travers toi. Tu trouveras plus difficilement des clients et je … je ne suis pas un magicien. Je ne pourrais pas faire de miracles cette fois.

Castiel aurait probablement du s'inquiéter du fait que son histoire avec Dean risquait de lui coûter cher professionnellement parlant. Mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de sacrifier son bonheur pour sa carrière. Il l'avait faite passer avant tout le reste jusque là. Il ne recommencerait pas. Il était trop amoureux pour refaire la même erreur. Dean resterait sa priorité numéro un.

\- Je sais que c'est un problème mais j'ai besoin de toi Gabe. A cet instant précis, j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami … pas de mon employeur.

Castiel espérait sincèrement que son appel au secours serait entendu par son ami. Il avait conscience d'être à un tournant de sa vie et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à négocier ce virage. De Gabriel de préférence. Il doutait que Sam soit partant pour l'aider. Il était presque sûr que le jeune agent allait lui sauter à la gorge dès qu'il quitterait la chambre.

\- Et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, assura finalement Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Il n'était plus en colère. Il était résigné. Ce n'était pas forcément mieux mais Castiel pouvait faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent.

\- Tu n'es plus en colère ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Si je le suis toujours mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être tombé amoureux de Dean. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. On les subit. Je suis passé par là … je sais ce que je dis. En revanche, je continue de t'en vouloir pour les mensonges mais comme toujours, je finirais par te pardonner.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il avait franchi le premier obstacle mais il lui en restait encore de très nombreux à affronter. Et il serait nettement plus serein de le faire avec Gabriel à ses côtés.

\- Ok, qu'est ce que la presse dit alors ? Est ce qu'ils ont donné mon nom ?

Il avait besoin de savoir en détails ce que les journalistes savaient. Il était important qu'il ait toutes les cartes en main afin de trouver une parade. Il devait absolument établir un plan réaliste avant d'affronter Sam. Il avait confiance en Gabriel pour l'aider à le constituer.

\- Non, ton nom n'a pas été publié. Ils ont en revanche une photo de toi et Dean en train de vous embrasser dans une chambre d'hôtel. On ne distingue pas ton visage et tu n'es pas vraiment reconnaissable donc tu devrais être tranquille de ce côté là … mais ils racontent que Dean a un nouvel homme dans sa vie … qu'il s'agit peut être de l'un de ses employés et qu'il vit cette relation en secret. Ils ne donnent pas vraiment de détails mais la photo est suffisamment explicite pour que personne n'ait de doutes sur la véracité de leurs propos. Crois moi, ce n'est que le début. Ils vont être derrière vous en permanence et ils finiront par comprendre que tu es l'homme sur la photo. Tu dois être prudent Cassie. Ils ne lâcheront rien.

Castiel savait qu'il finirait par être démasqué. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que Dean puisse vouloir se débarrasser de lui pour se protéger. Non. Il ne doutait pas du jeune acteur. Il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Peu importait ce qui les attendait. Ils affronteraient cela ensemble.

\- Gabe, qu'est ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? Je suis un peu …

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il s'interrompit quand il entendit des éclats de voix dans le couloir. Des éclats de voix qui se rapprochaient et qui semblaient prendre la direction de sa chambre. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Et il savait également ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je vais te rappeler Gabe … je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'affronter Sam, souffla t-il.

Les voix se rapprochaient toujours et Castiel pouvait à présent entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Inutile Dean, je vais aller le trouver et je vais lui donner ma façon de penser. Je n'accepte pas qu'il puisse se servir de toi. Laisse moi passer.

Sam semblait réellement furieux. Castiel raccrocha le téléphone sans laisser le temps à Gabriel de dire quoi que ce soit. Il prit ensuite la direction de la porte de sa chambre. Il aurait préféré avoir pu prendre une douche et s'être habillé avant d'affronter Sam mais il ne pouvait pas le faire attendre. Il allait avoir une des conversations les plus importantes de sa vie en boxer et tee shirt.

\- Non, hors de question. Je ne te laisserais pas porter des accusations contre lui. Tu ne sais rien de nous deux. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je suis prêt à en discuter avec toi. Mais pas tant que tu seras dans cet état.

Castiel sourit, soulagé de voir que son petit ami prenait sa défense. Il en avait fait de même avec Gabriel. Ils étaient donc bien ensemble sur ce coup là. C'était une bonne chose. Maintenant, il devait convaincre Sam qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se servir de son frère. Qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et envisageait de faire sa vie avec lui.

\- Dean, pousse toi de là ! Ordonna Sam qui était à présent de l'autre côté de la porte.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis expira lentement par le nez. Il posa ensuite la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Dean avait le dos tourné dans une tentative évidente d'empêcher son frère de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Sam, quant à lui, faisait face à Castiel. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, son visage se tendit aussitôt. Il paraissait réellement furieux.

\- Espèce de fils de pute ! Jeta t-il en pointant son indexe en direction de Castiel.

Le garde du corps n'appréciait pas du tout d'être insulté ainsi mais il ne dit rien. Il ne devait surtout pas s'emporter. Il était essentiel qu'il garde son calme afin de convaincre Sam qu'il était sérieux. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il avait besoin de réussir. Sa relation avec Dean en dépendait. Il était important que Sam n'impose pas à son frère de choisir entre Castiel et lui. Le garde du corps était presque sûr qu'il perdrait si c'était le cas.

\- Je vous ai fait confiance … je vous ai engagé et vous … vous n'aviez qu'une chose en tête depuis le début hein ? Vous vouliez le mettre dans votre lit c'est ça ? Bien joué. Bravo. Maintenant, partez. Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Vous êtes renvoyé.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à s'expliquer mais Dean prit la parole avant lui.

\- Tout d'abord Sam, j'apprécierais assez que tu ne parles pas de moi comme si je ne me tenais pas juste devant toi. Deuxièmement, une nouvelle fois, tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe entre Cas et moi et je t'interdis de poser un jugement sur nous. Enfin, tu ne peux pas renvoyer Cas. Il travaille pour moi … il est mon employé … au même titre que toi je te rappelle.

Castiel posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Dean pour l'écarter de l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avança ensuite en direction de Sam et se posta juste devant lui. Il devait lever les yeux pour les poser dans ceux du jeune agent. Mais il n'était pas impressionné. Il était plus fort que lui. Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Sam, je comprends votre inquiétude et je suis disposé à répondre à toutes vos questions mais si et seulement si vous baissez d'un ton et que vous vous abstenez de m'insulter comme vous venez de le faire. Nous sommes tous les deux adultes et en conséquence, parfaitement capables de discuter calmement.

Dean vint se poster à côté de Castiel et passa un bras autour de sa taille. C'était une provocation. Le garde du corps en était conscient. Mais il avait besoin du soutien de son petit ami et il choisit de ne pas chercher à y échapper. Sam les dévisagea tous les deux tour à tour, la colère évidente sur son visage, avant d'hocher la tête. Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Castiel le suivit des yeux avant de tourner son visage vers Dean.

\- Tout va bien se passer, assura t-il.

Le jeune acteur ne semblait pas rassuré mais il acquiesça tout de même rapidement. Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

\- Quoi qu'il puisse dire ou décider, n'oublie surtout pas que je suis de ton côté … que je t'aime et que je ne laisserais personne se mettre entre nous.

Castiel hocha la tête à son tour puis prit la main de Dean dans la sienne. Ils suivirent ensuite Sam jusqu'au salon. Le jeune agent avait pris place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur leurs mains jointes et il secoua la tête en grimaçant. Dean tremblait à côté de Castiel mais il semblait déterminé. Ils allaient affronter son frère ensemble.

\- Ok, dites moi tout, lança t-il sans préambule.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration, prêt à tout raconter à Sam. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher. Il espérait qu'en se montrant honnête avec lui, le jeune agent les accepterait plus facilement. Ils avaient suffisamment menti. Il était temps pour eux de changer leur fusil d'épaule.

\- Dean et moi sommes … commença Castiel.

\- Adultes Sam et que tu le veuilles ou non, Cas et moi sommes ensemble. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, le coupa alors Dean avec froideur.

Sam le dévisagea alors longuement, visiblement surpris qu'il se montre aussi catégorique. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était lui aussi déstabilisé. Il avait pensé que son petit ami chercherait avant tout à apaiser les tensions et à calmer le jeu. Mais il était en colère et il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la contenir.

\- Dean, tu ne vois pas ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Il est évident qu'il avait cette idée en tête depuis le début … je suis presque sûr que c'est ce qu'il voulait obtenir en venant travailler pour toi. Et bien sûr, tu as été suffisamment idiot pour tomber dans le panneau et écarter les cuisses pour lui à la première occasion.

Castiel n'en revenait pas de la cruauté des propos de Sam. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Il n'était jamais aussi méchant avec son frère. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Il était évident que ses mots dépassaient sa pensée. Il était inquiet pour Dean et il avait parlé sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais Dean ne semblait pas prêt à les lui pardonner. Il relâcha la main de Castiel, se dirigea vers son frère et le gifla sans hésiter une seconde. Le bruit arracha une grimace à Castiel alors que Sam portait aussitôt une main à sa joue.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Si c'est ce que tu penses de moi, alors je préfère que tu partes. Tu peux remballer tes affaires et te trouver une autre maison … un autre travail aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Dean, souffla Sam, visiblement perdu.

Castiel pouvait sentir que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait arranger la situation. Il était le seul à avoir les idées suffisamment claires. Il refusait que les deux frères se disputent et se séparent par sa faute. Il savait que cela finirait par peser sur sa relation avec Dean.

\- Ca suffit, déclara t-il alors d'une voix forte.

Dean et Sam se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel les rejoignit en quelques enjambées puis prit son petit ami par la main pour le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dean ne protesta pas. Il tremblait toujours et Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas très loin de craquer pour de bon. Il devait absolument trouver les bons mots avant que son petit ami ne fasse quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter.

\- Sam, je comprends vos inquiétudes. Je sais bien que vous cherchez avant tout à protéger votre frère et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais vous devez savoir que Dean n'est pas du genre à coucher avec le premier venu. Il est plus intelligent que ça.

Castiel jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit ami et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue pour lui signifier qu'il était totalement de son côté. Dean lui adressa alors un petit sourire triste qui brisa le cœur de Castiel. Il reporta son attention sur Sam.

\- Quant à ce que vous avez dit sur moi, vous vous trompez. J'ai choisi de travailler pour vous parce que je voulais vous aider. Parce que l'idée que votre frère puisse être harcelé en raison de son homosexualité faisait écho à mes expériences passées. Je reconnais avoir été attiré par lui assez rapidement mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour le mettre dans mon lit comme vous dites. J'ai lutté contre les sentiments que je développais pour lui à chaque minute parce que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il puisse penser … que vous puissiez penser que je n'avais qu'une idée en tête le concernant. Et … je suis tombé amoureux de lui. J'ai eu la chance incroyable qu'il tombe amoureux de moi également. Je ne dis pas que nous n'avons pas eu tort de vous mentir mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir avoué mes sentiments à Dean. Parce que je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je n'ai aucun doute.

Sam semblait choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel lui laissa donc tout le temps nécessaire pour absorber ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser. Il avait probablement pensé que Castiel s'excuserait d'avoir couché avec son frère et lui promettrait de ne pas recommencer. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas imaginé une seconde qu'il pouvait y avoir bien plus que du sexe entre eux.

\- Vous l'aimez ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de répondre.

\- Plus que tout au monde.

Il avait dit la même chose à Gabriel et il espérait que cela aurait le même effet sur Sam que sur son ami. Il espérait se montrer suffisamment convaincant. Peu importait que Dean soit de son côté et prêt à rompre tous liens avec son frère pour lui. Il savait qu'une dispute violente avec Sam finirait par peser sur lui. Dean avait trop besoin du jeune agent. Ils étaient totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Castiel refusait d'être la cause de leur séparation.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Je … je vous ai tendu une perche il y a quelques semaines. Je vous ai même dit à demi mots que je serais prêt à accepter que vous ayez des sentiments pour lui. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout dit à ce moment là ? J'aurais sans doute été plus enclin à vous croire si toutefois vous aviez daigné me mettre au courant.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de cette discussion avec Sam. Dean dormait dans sa chambre et le jeune agent avait fait part de ses inquiétudes le concernant. Il avait ensuite laissé entendre que Castiel pourrait être surpris par sa réaction si toutefois il existait quelque chose entre lui et son frère. Le garde du corps avait déjà des sentiments pour Dean à ce moment là. Mais il était persuadé qu'ils ne seraient jamais réciproques. Il avait préféré les garder pour lui.

\- Nous n'étions pas ensemble à ce moment là. Et je n'imaginais pas une seconde avoir la moindre chance avec Dean.

\- Alors … quand ? Quand est ce que vous avez … quand ?

Castiel tourna le visage vers Dean, surpris que son petit ami soit resté silencieux jusque là. Il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune acteur participe à la conversation et en prenne même les reines. Mais il avait les yeux rivés sur ses cuisses et restait muet. Il semblait encore sous le coup de la gifle qu'il avait donnée à Sam. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il s'en voulait cruellement d'avoir levé la main sur son frère. Même si le jeune agent l'avait clairement méritée.

\- Quand nous sommes partis pour San Diego … pour le tournage. J'ai fini par avouer ce que je ressentais et Dean … il m'a avoué ressentir la même chose. Je lui ai proposé de démissionner mais il a confiance en moi et … je reste le meilleur malgré la situation. Je peux vous assurer que je sais faire la part des choses. Mes sentiments pour votre frère ne seront en rien un frein à ma mission.

Sam se passa une main sur la joue et grimaça quand ses doigts effleurèrent le bleu qui commençait à se former dessus. Castiel sentit Dean serrer un peu plus fortement sa main. C'était presque comme s'il ressentait la douleur de son frère en même temps que lui. Peut être que c'était le cas d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tellement proches que cela ne l'aurait probablement pas surpris.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez menti, souffla finalement Sam.

Dean releva alors la tête et dévisagea longuement son frère.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de tout te dire Sam même si je t'aime et que tu es mon petit frère. Parce que j'ai le droit de mener ma vie comme bon me semble et d'avoir des secrets. Parce que je suis adulte et … parce que je savais que tu douterais de la sincérité de Castiel. Je savais que tu réagirais comme un idiot … je ne pensais simplement pas que ce serait à ce point.

Sam leva les yeux sur son frère à son tour. Il semblait réellement gêné par les accusations reçues. Mais il paraissait nettement plus calme à présent. De toute évidence, les propos de Castiel l'avait rassuré sur ses intentions.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire toutes ces horreurs et tu sais parfaitement que je ne le pense pas. Je … je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il existe des gens autour de toi qui se serviront sans hésiter de la confiance que tu leur accordes pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. J'avais peur que Castiel soit comme eux.

Dean secoua la tête vivement.

\- Castiel n'est pas comme ça. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute le concernant.

La confiance que Dean avait en lui et en ses sentiments touchait considérablement Castiel. Peu importait qu'il le lui ai déjà dit une dizaine de fois. Il continuait d'avoir le cœur qui s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Il n'avait pas menti à Sam. Il s'estimait réellement chanceux que Dean l'aime en retour. Il ne ferait jamais rien pour trahir sa confiance. Il ne ferait rien pour mettre leur relation en péril. Il était prêt à tout pour son petit ami.

\- Et je sais que je n'aurais jamais du te frapper mais ce que tu as dit Sammy … ce que tu as dit c'est exactement ce que Papa aurait dit à ta place et … tu n'avais pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ces choses sur moi. Tu me connais mieux que ça. Tu es la personne au monde qui me connait le mieux. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun secret pour toi et j'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi en retour.

Castiel pouvait sentir la détresse dans la voix de son petit ami. Il lui relâcha alors la main pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'attira ensuite à lui sans se soucier que Sam soit là pour les voir. Il allait le réconforter que cela plaise ou non au jeune agent.

\- D'accord je … je ne vais pas vous mentir, je continue de penser que vous avez eu tort de me mentir parce que j'aurais du être au courant … ne serait ce que pour anticiper ce genre de situation mais … j'ai eu tort. J'en suis conscient.

Dean hocha alors la tête et Castiel sut aussitôt que la dispute était finie et oubliée. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait entre les deux frères. Ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps. Ils étaient les deux seuls membres de leur famille encore en vie. Longtemps, ils avaient été tout ce qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient terriblement besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

\- Je ne veux pas que le nom de Castiel soit donné à la presse. Je ne veux pas faire de commentaires non plus. Je sais que les journalistes me poseront des questions mais je refuse d'y répondre. Et je refuse également que tu publies le moindre communiqué. On fait les sourds jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse. Ils finiront par se lasser.

Castiel en doutait. Dean était connu et extrêmement secret. Tout ce qui touchait à sa vie privée attisait la curiosité. La presse tenait une histoire susceptible de leur faire vendre un maximum de journaux. Il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.

\- Dean, il serait préférable de leur donner quelque chose. Pas de noms bien sûr mais … je pourrais leur dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un et que tu es heureux. Que tu ne veux pas dévoiler son nom parce que tu veux le protéger avant tout. Ne rien leur dire les pousserait à faire des suppositions et ils ne tarderont pas à découvrir qu'il s'agit de Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules et tourna le visage vers le garde du corps. Il lui demandait son avis et ce dernier en fut touché. Il courrait moins de risques que Dean dans cette histoire même si cela risquait tout de même de mettre sa carrière en danger. Il serait probablement moins crédible si son nom était révélé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se cacher. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune acteur. Il n'avait pas honte d'être homosexuel non plus. Il assumait ses choix. Mais le fait que Dean attende son avis pour prendre position le touchait.

\- Je me fiche que mon nom soit ou non publié. Je n'ai pas honte d'être amoureux de toi. Je ferais ce que tu veux … ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta carrière et ta tranquillité. Si tu penses que continuer à nous cacher est une bonne chose alors on le fera. Si c'est l'inverse, tu auras également mon soutien.

Castiel vit Sam sourire faiblement du coin de l'oeil. Il venait de marquer un point avec lui. Il était sur la bonne voie pour le convaincre de sa sincérité. Il n'avait toutefois pas tenu ces propos dans ce but. Il était réellement prêt à faire exactement ce que Dean lui demanderait.

\- C'est trop tôt. Il y a les Oscar et il y a ce type qui court toujours et … ce serait trop risqué. Non. Je préfère qu'on fasse profil bas pour le moment. Quand les choses se seront tassées, je ferais une déclaration publique.

Castiel hocha la tête pour signaler à son petit ami qu'il était d'accord. Bien sûr, Sam semblait nettement moins enthousiaste concernant cette décision.

\- Dean, je ne veux surtout pas te dire ce que tu dois faire même si … en tant que ton agent, c'est mon rôle … mais … je pense sincèrement que tu devrais au moins publier un communiqué. Je ferais en sorte que tous les journaux le publient. Et si quiconque cherche à faire des spéculations, je les attaquerais. Tu sais que je peux le faire … ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était préférable de faire. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment cet univers pour avoir un avis éclairé. Il se contenterait donc de soutenir celui de Dean. Il savait que Gabriel ne serait pas content. Il préfèrerait probablement être consulté sur ce point. Mais le dernier mot revenait à Dean. Castiel ne se laisserait pas convaincre du contraire.

\- Non Sam non. On ne dit rien. On fait le dos rond et on attend. Si toutefois les choses nous échappent, on avisera mais pour le moment, on s'en tient à ce que j'ai décidé.

Le jeune agent acquiesça alors à contre cœur. Castiel savait qu'il n'approuvait définitivement pas la décision de son frère. Mais il ne le contredirait pas plus longtemps. Pas après la gifle reçue. Il avait commis une grossière erreur quelques minutes plus tôt et il se savait en danger. Il allait se montrer raisonnable et attendre. Dean avait remporté une victoire mais Sam finirait probablement par revenir à la charge.

\- Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais assez passer un moment avec mon petit ami et si tu ne veux pas assister à des choses qui pourraient te marquer à vie, je te conseille vivement de nous laisser tranquille.

Castiel sourit, amusé par les propos du jeune acteur. Il savait que Dean cherchait à détendre pour de bon l'atmosphère. La matinée avait été compliquée jusque là mais ils étaient arrivés à un compromis qui semblait plus ou moins satisfaire tout le monde. Sam acceptait leur relation et c'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour être heureux.

\- Ok, je vous laisse mais … Castiel, une dernière chose avant que je parte. Je veux bien vous faire confiance et croire que vous êtes sincère avec Dean mais … si toutefois je m'aperçois que vous m'avez menti … si vous lui faites du mal, je peux vous garantir que je vous tuerais. Peu importe que vous soyez plus fort ou plus entraîné que moi. Je suis capable de tout quand il s'agit de mon frère.

Castiel prit les propos de Sam au sérieux. Il le savait parfaitement capable de tenter quelque chose contre lui si toutefois il faisait souffrir Dean. Heureusement pour lui et pour Sam, il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser son petit ami. Il préférait mourir que de lui faire intentionnellement du mal.

\- Sam, tu es ridicule, souffla Dean.

Son frère ne prêta pas attention à lui et garda ses yeux rivés sur le garde du corps. Castiel le soutint avant d'hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Ok, ça suffit tous les deux. J'ai envie de câlins et tu es clairement de trop Sammy, ajouta finalement Dean.

Cela mit un terme à leur moment et Sam finit par se lever du fauteuil. Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans attendre. Dean le suivit des yeux avant de se blottir à nouveau contre Castiel. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques secondes encore avant que le jeune acteur ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Ca aurait pu être pire non ?

Castiel estimait effectivement que la situation aurait réellement pu dégénérer. Ils avaient plutôt bien gérer les choses. Et il devait admettre qu'il était considérablement soulagé de ne plus avoir à se cacher à la maison. A compter d'aujourd'hui, il pourrait embrasser son petit ami devant son frère et ses proches. Il pourrait dormir dans le même lit que lui. Ils pourraient former un couple. Et c'était plus que ce que Castiel pensait avoir en allant se coucher la veille.

\- Je suppose oui, concéda t-il finalement.

Dean déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse.

\- Ce n'est que le début tu sais … ils ne lâcheront pas prise de si tôt, souleva t-il ensuite.

Castiel le savait. Il n'était toutefois pas inquiet. Il avait totalement confiance en la force de ses sentiments. Il ne se laisserait pas décourager par quelques journalistes.

\- Peu importe ce qu'ils tenteront. On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Dean hocha la tête contre son torse avant de lui attraper la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Castiel remonta sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Il avait conscience de toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient. Il avait toujours su qu'être en couple avec Dean serait plus compliqué qu'être en couple avec un anonyme. Mais il était amoureux du jeune acteur. La presse pouvait en penser ce qu'elle voulait. Il se contenterait de les ignorer. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était l'opinion de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, souffla alors Dean contre son tee shirt.

Castiel sourit, heureux de l'entendre.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi, assura t-il.

Ils auraient pu continuer à discuter pendant des heures. Débattre de la situation et des meilleurs choix à faire. Mais ça aurait été inutile. Ils avaient dit l'essentiel. Ils s'étaient tenus unis face à Sam. Avaient fait front commun. Ils continueraient ainsi jusqu'à ce que leur couple soit accepté de tous. Et si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas, Castiel ferait avec. Il n'avait pas besoin que des inconnus aient confiance en lui et en sa sincérité vis à vis de Dean. Une nouvelle fois, seule l'opinion du jeune acteur comptait à ses yeux. Et le simple fait qu'il se soit ainsi opposé à son frère prouvait qu'il n'avait aucun doute le concernant. Castiel n'en demandait pas plus.


	28. Perdu sans toi

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 28ème chapitre et Castiel tente enfin de se montrer raisonnable. Mais Dean ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Attention scène de sexe dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à nouveau pour votre fidélité, le temps que vous m'accordez et tous vos messages.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**I have nothing de Whitney Houston (chanson tiré du film ayant inspiré cette histoire, comme un clin d'oeil)**

 **Chapitre 28 : Perdu sans toi**

 _« L'amour est un trésor précieux qu'on perd facilement. Donnez lui donc une base, afin qu'il soit éternel, l'estime et la confiance »_

 _Alfred Mousseau_

Castiel était heureux de pouvoir enfin afficher son amour pour Dean au sein de la maison et face aux proches du jeune acteur. Il se sentait enfin libre de l'embrasser quand il en avait envie ou de le prendre dans ses bras quand il estimait que son petit ami avait passé suffisamment de temps loin de lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Quelque chose qu'il était surpris d'aimer autant. C'était comme si le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis qu'il avait confessé son attirance pour le jeune acteur s'était enfin envolé pour de bon.

Bien sûr, ils devaient continuer à cacher leur histoire du grand public. Dès qu'ils sortaient de la maison, Dean redevenait son client et Castiel devait se tenir à une distance raisonnable. Mais il savait qu'en rentrant chez eux – il commençait à penser à la maison du jeune acteur comme à la sienne également – il pourrait oublier ces quelques heures en se serrant contre son petit ami.

Ils dormaient également à nouveau ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus passé une seule nuit dans des lits différents depuis que l'article était paru. Castiel aimait plus que tout s'endormir avec son petit ami. Et il adorait également ouvrir les yeux et le voir serré contre lui. Ce n'était pas que pour le sexe même si cela occupait une partie importante de leur relation. C'était avant tout l'intimité que Castiel aimait. La sensation que leur histoire était enfin légitime et que plus rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

La presse n'avait pas perdu son intérêt pour l'amant mystérieux du jeune acteur. Les spéculations allaient bon train. Et après avoir abandonné l'hypothèse d'un employé, les journalistes avaient commencé à dresser une liste de compagnons potentiels. Le nom de plusieurs acteurs ouvertement gays avaient circulé. De Matt Bomer à T.R Knight. Peu importait que ces hommes soient en couple de leur côté. Les journalistes semblaient s'en ficher du moment qu'ils vendaient des journaux.

Castiel était soulagé de voir que la piste de l'employé devenu petit ami avait été abandonnée. Cela le mettait temporairement à l'abri. Son nom n'avait pas été évoqué et il commençait à croire qu'il était hors de danger. Il n'avait pas honte d'être en couple avec le jeune acteur. Mais pour le bien de sa mission, il était préférable que personne ne sache qu'il était l'homme sur les photos.

A chaque fois que Dean sortait, il était harcelé de questions. On l'interrogeait sur le nouvel homme de sa vie. Sur leur histoire et leurs projets d'avenir. Jamais sur son travail ou sa nomination aux Oscars. Tout ceci était passé au second plan et Castiel était un peu triste pour son petit ami. Il savait combien Dean détestait que l'attention soit braquée ainsi sur lui. Il aurait sans doute préféré parler de sa joie d'avoir été choisi parmi des centaines d'autres acteurs. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas ce qui intéressait le plus le public.

A chaque fois qu'une question de ce genre était posée, Dean se contentait de dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas commenter. Qu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée et qu'en conséquence cela ne concernait que lui. Les journalistes continuaient toutefois de l'interroger. Et ils étaient suivis en permanence. Bien sûr, ils se montraient plus prudents à présent. Et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils soient surpris quand ils se trouvaient dans la maison.

Castiel s'y sentait d'ailleurs totalement accepté. Ce fut Jo qui, la première, lui signifia qu'elle était contente pour lui et Dean. Il n'en fut pas réellement surpris. La jeune femme lui avait déjà laissé sous entendre qu'ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Et elle ne semblait pas vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant. Bien au contraire. Elle lui assura qu'elle comprenait leur décision et qu'elle ne voulait que leur bonheur.

Pamela lui tint un discours plus ou moins similaire agrémenté de quelques remarques et sous entendus sur leur vie sexuelle qui fit sourire le garde du corps. Garth se contenta de lui taper sur l'épaule en l'appelant « amigo ». Bobby, enfin, lui jeta un regard froid en lui assurant qu'il était, comme Sam, capable de le détruire si toutefois il faisait du mal à Dean.

Il n'y avait que Sam qui continuait à sembler mal à l'aise en leur compagnie. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il se méfiait de lui ou si c'était uniquement du à sa dispute avec son frère. Il marchait sur des œufs dès qu'il était avec eux et détournait les yeux à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ou se tenaient la main.

Castiel avait envie de lui demander ce qui clochait. Peut être de mettre enfin au clair tout ce qui lui posait problème. Mais Dean l'en avait dissuadé. Il lui avait assuré que son frère avait besoin de temps pour accepter leur histoire. Qu'il s'était comporté de la même façon avec Benny. Dean était extrêmement protecteur envers son frère. L'inverse était vrai également. Castiel allait devoir accepter d'être à l'essai jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il était déterminé à prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

Gabriel avait également fini par accepter que son employé et ami soit en couple avec son client. Castiel en avait été considérablement soulagé. Il avait besoin du soutien de Gabriel. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit de son côté. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Jo, Garth et Pamela. Mais ils étaient les amis de Dean avant d'être les siens. Gabriel était son seul ami.

Malgré l'agitation déclenchée par l'article et les photos, la vie avait repris son cours normal rapidement. Gadriel restait toujours introuvable mais le jeune acteur n'avait pas reçu de nouveau coup de fil ou de nouveau cadeau. Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là du calme avant la tempête. Mais il était déterminé à en profiter le temps que cela durerait.

Mais alors que tout allait parfaitement bien, une conversation avec Sam déstabilisa complètement le garde du corps. Elle avait eu lieu un jour où Dean s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler les dernières scènes qu'il devait jouer la semaine suivante. Son personnage avait tout perdu et devait faire un long monologue devant son ex femme pour lui expliquer les choses et la supplier de le pardonner. La scène était chargée émotionnellement et elle nécessitait que le jeune acteur pleure et crie. Il avait besoin de la travailler encore et encore pour être parfaitement à l'aise.

Castiel avait préféré le laisser seul pour ne pas le distraire et Dean avait entraîné Jo avec lui pour lui servir de partenaire.

Le garde du corps s'était donc retrouvé dans le salon pour passer en revue plusieurs CV que Gabriel lui avait envoyés. Il devait engager quelqu'un pour reprendre la place de Gadriel. Il était important qu'une personne de confiance surveille l'entrée de la maison et Castiel ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Il voulait choisir cet homme lui même pour ne pas se retrouver avec quelqu'un en qui il n'aurait pas confiance. C'était une grande responsabilité et il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sam vienne le trouver. Le jeune agent l'évitait soigneusement depuis qu'il avait appris pour son frère et lui. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien avant cela. Mais il avait appris à composer avec.

Il fut donc surpris que Sam lui demande un moment de son temps. Il pensa aussitôt que le jeune agent allait l'interroger sur ses intentions concernant son frère. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Sam avait en tête. Loin de là.

A peine était il installé sur le fauteuil à côté de Castiel qu'il commençait à porter des accusations. Pendant une seconde, le garde du corps eut envie de s'emporter et de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait. Qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam ne pouvait pas être heureux pour son frère comme tous ses autres proches l'étaient.

Mais les paroles de Sam firent rapidement échos à ses propres doutes et il l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- Je ne dis pas que je doute de vos compétences Castiel. Je sais que vous êtes le meilleur. Je ne vous aurais jamais engager si je n'en avais pas été totalement sûr. Ce que je cherche à vous dire, c'est que vous me semblez … distrait. Peut être moins objectif et en conséquence moins à même de protéger mon frère comme vous l'auriez fait s'il n'y avait rien eu entre vous.

Castiel savait que Sam n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il n'était ni idiot ni totalement aveugle. Etre amoureux de Dean le rendait inévitablement plus vulnérable. Plus enclin à prendre des décisions stupides. Mais cela ne changeait en rien son désir de protéger le jeune acteur. Bien au contraire.

\- Je pense que vous êtes sincère quand vous me dites que vous l'aimez et il est clair qu'il vous aime également. Je veux qu'il soit heureux et si c'est avec vous alors parfait. Mais … il me semble qu'il est important d'être totalement impartial quand on exerce votre métier. Qu'il est crucial de ne pas être trop impliqué. De garder ses distances. Je crois vous l'avoir entendu dire alors … peut être qu'il serait préférable pour Dean de trouver un autre garde du corps.

C'était dit. Castiel digéra lentement les accusations de Sam avant de poser les CV sur la table basse et de poser son regard sur le jeune agent.

\- Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'y ai pas pensé. J'ai soumis l'idée à Dean mais il refusera de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et … je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir moi même confiance en un étranger pour assurer la protection de l'homme que j'aime. Je continue de croire que je suis le mieux placé pour mener cette mission à bien.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai et Sam devait le savoir. Castiel était convaincu qu'il se laissait plus guider par son cœur que par sa raison depuis qu'il était en couple avec Dean. Cela l'empêchait clairement d'avoir une vision globale du problème. Et cela risquait de le pousser à prendre les mauvaises décisions. Il savait qu'il faisait courir un risque à son petit ami. Mais il continuait de se montrer égoïste. Il ne voulait pas d'un étranger proche du jeune acteur. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sauve à sa place.

\- Ecoutez Castiel … je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon frère. Ce n'est pas contre vous. Je pense qu'avec le temps on pourrait devenir amis. Mais … il me semble évident que vous n'êtes plus la personne idéale pour remplir ce rôle. Vous ne voyez plus les choses clairement. Vous disiez avant tout ça que vous deviez laisser Dean mener sa vie normalement pour débusquer l'homme qui est après lui. Et pourtant, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, il ne sort presque plus. Il est évident également que vous êtes devenu son point faible. Je veux dire … si cet homme apprend que vous êtes ensemble, il pourrait se servir de vous contre lui. Dean est capable de tout pour les gens qu'il aime. Si vous étiez en danger … il serait tout à fait partant pour se sacrifier. Non. Je refuse que … je refuse que tout ceci lui fasse courir un risque. Je pense qu'il est grand temps pour vous de trouver quelqu'un pour vous remplacer.

Castiel savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à écouter les conseils du jeune agent. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait raison. Mais il ne devait pas oublier également que la décision revenait à Dean et à lui seul. Castiel n'était pas l'employé de Sam. Et si quelqu'un devait le renvoyer, c'était son petit ami et personne d'autre. Ce que le jeune acteur ne ferait jamais. La seule autre solution était de démissionner. Castiel n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Dean lui en voudrait. Il prendrait cela comme un abandon et cela risquait d'entacher leur histoire. Castiel était dans une impasse et il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- Je suis l'employé de votre frère … pas le votre. Il est le seul à pouvoir me renvoyer et je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

\- Mais il serait obligé de trouver quelqu'un si toutefois vous veniez à démissionner. Vous pourriez alors être son petit ami à plein temps et … cela ne vous empêchera pas de veiller sur lui. Bien au contraire.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il était évident que Sam n'avait pas pris cette décision en connaissance de cause. Il se trompait du tout au tout s'il pensait vraiment que son frère engagerait quelqu'un à sa place.

\- Il ne voulait pas d'un garde du corps quand vous m'avez contacté. Il n'en voudra pas un autre si toutefois je démissionne. Il continue de croire qu'il n'est pas … qu'il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Il m'accepte aujourd'hui parce que nous sommes ensemble. Mais avec un étranger … il ne lui ferait jamais confiance.

\- Vous pourriez le convaincre non ? Je veux dire … vous êtes son petit ami aujourd'hui et cela vous donne plus de pouvoir. Castiel, vous devez lui parler. Je … je … j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez. Pensez à lui avant de penser à vous cette fois.

C'était une nouvelle accusation et Castiel dut une nouvelle fois ravaler sa colère. Il choisit toutefois de rappeler à Sam qu'il n'était pas égoïste à ce point.

\- J'ai toujours fait passer ses intérêts avant les miens.

\- Vraiment ?

Castiel détourna finalement le regard. Il ne ferait pas changer Sam d'avis. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Car quand il y réfléchissait calmement, il savait que le jeune agent avait raison. Il était peut être temps pour lui de se montrer un peu moins buté. De prendre les bonnes décisions.

\- Je lui parlerais, assura t-il.

\- C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Sur ces mots, Sam quitta la pièce, laissant Castiel seul avec ses doutes et ses interrogations. Il tenta de se repencher sur les CV que Gabriel lui avait envoyés mais il en fut incapable. Il passa le reste de la journée à s'interroger sur ce qu'il devait faire. Sur la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Dean. Sur ce qu'il devait lui dire ou lui suggérer.

Il finit par perdre la notion du temps et quand le jeune acteur sortit enfin de son bureau, il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision et n'avait pas avancé sur quoi que ce soit.

Ils mangèrent dans le salon devant la télévision. Jo semblait particulièrement enthousiaste quant au résultat des répétitions de Dean. Elle raconta à Castiel et Sam combien elle avait été impressionnée par le jeune acteur. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, rougit en entendant ses compliments. Castiel passa son temps à le regarder. Il aimait cet homme comme un fou. Il voulait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour lui. Et il était évident qu'en matière de sécurité, ce dont il avait besoin était de quelqu'un d'objectif et d'impartial. Quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel.

Le garde du corps décida donc de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aborder le sujet avec son petit ami quand ils seraient seuls.

La soirée s'éternisa, Jo insistant pour qu'ils regardent un film dont Castiel se fichait totalement. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'histoire, n'entendit rien de plus que quelques coups de feu et des cris. Il n'aurait même pas su dire qui jouait dans le film ou quel était son titre. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean durant les quelques deux heures que cela dura. Et il se fichait que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Dean conduisit Castiel dans sa chambre. C'était généralement là qu'ils dormaient à présent. Le garde du corps avait amené certaines de ses affaires pour tout avoir sous la main si toutefois il en avait besoin.

Alors que le jeune acteur se changeait et se brossait les dents, Castiel tenta de trouver les bons mots pour entamer la discussion qu'il était terrifié d'avoir avec son petit ami. Il savait que Dean ne réagirait pas bien. Il espérait sincèrement éviter une dispute trop violente mais était presque sûr qu'il serait confronté à un refus. Il devait tout de même essayer. Il s'en voudrait s'il ne le faisait pas.

Il prit la place de Dean dans la salle de bains quand le jeune acteur fut prêt. Une fois changé, Castiel rejoignit son petit ami dans le lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures mais ne s'allongea pas. Il garda le dos appuyé contre le dossier du lit, les bras croisés sur son torse. Cela ne sembla pas perturber Dean qui prit aussitôt place contre lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Castiel hésita à le laisser faire. Il savait combien son petit ami était plus malléable après avoir fait l'amour. Un bon orgasme était généralement capable de lui faire accepter n'importe quoi. Mais ce serait de la tricherie. Dean finirait par regretter d'avoir donner son accord et il en voudrait à Castiel. Ce dernier refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser les sentiments de son petit ami pour obtenir quelque chose de lui.

Il attrapa donc le jeune acteur par les épaules pour le forcer à reculer. Dean le regarda alors, visiblement surpris, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de la migraine hein ? Parce que j'ai vraiment … vraiment très envie de faire l'amour et un refus de ta part risque bien de me frustrer.

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas dit non à du sexe. Bien au contraire. Il avait constamment envie de Dean. Faire l'amour avec lui était quelque chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer. Ou se lasser. Mais ils devaient discuter et il était important qu'ils le fassent avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Non, je n'ai pas … ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste quelque chose à te dire et je veux le faire avant. Je doute d'ailleurs que tu sois partant pour faire l'amour avec moi quand je te l'aurais dit.

Il sentit Dean se tendre aussitôt et Castiel s'en voulut de le stresser. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se montrer raisonnable. Mais son cœur le suppliait de ne pas parler. De céder aux demandes de son petit ami et d'oublier tout le reste. C'était toutefois trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Tu ne vas pas rompre avec moi si ? Demanda finalement le jeune acteur en s'écartant de Castiel.

Le garde du corps lui attrapa aussitôt les bras pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Il aurait du savoir qu'il s'agirait là de la première idée que Dean aurait. Qu'il manquait de confiance en lui et qu'il doutait en permanence de tout et surtout de lui.

\- Non je ne vais pas rompre. Je te l'ai dit … je t'aime et je me fiche de tout ce que les gens peuvent en dire … mais … Dean, je me demande si je suis la personne la plus à même de veiller sur toi … je veux dire … d'assurer ta sécurité et … peut être qu'il est temps pour moi de démissionner.

Dean fronça plus encore les sourcils, des petites rides apparaissant sur son front. Castiel eut envie de les chasser du bout du doigt mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour un tel geste. Il pouvait sentir la colère de son petit ami et il était important qu'il lui laisse le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- C'est Sam qui t'a dit de le faire hein ? C'est … je vais le tuer.

Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser son petit ami quitter cette chambre et aller hurler sur son frère. Oui, Sam était bel et bien la personne qui était à l'origine de cette discussion. Mais ce n'était pas là l'important. Car le jeune agent avait raison. Il n'avait fait que pointer l'évidence. Il était grand temps pour Dean et lui de l'accepter.

\- Ce n'est pas … Dean, ce n'est pas Sam qui m'a dit de venir te voir, mentit finalement Castiel.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de cacher la vérité à son petit ami mais s'il voulait pouvoir continuer cette conversation, il devait absolument laisser Sam en dehors de ça. Dean ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne chercha pas à quitter le lit. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration avant d'enchaîner.

\- A vrai dire, c'est quelque chose que j'ai compris depuis un moment maintenant mais je préférais me voiler la face. Je voulais croire que je pouvais être à la fois ton garde du corps et ton petit ami. Mais soyons réalistes … je suis à présent incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions te concernant ou du moins … celles que la raison me dicte parce que je t'aime et que j'ai tendance à écouter mon cœur et non mon cerveau. Je te fais courir des risques et je ne peux pas … je ne veux pas me montrer égoïste.

\- Non, asséna alors Dean d'une voix forte.

Castiel savait que ce ne serait pas facile de le convaincre mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras aussi facilement. Il devait absolument démontrer à son petit ami qu'il avait raison. Peu importait que cela lui plaise ou non.

\- Non, je ne veux pas d'un inconnu. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens en sécurité … il n'y a que toi qui … tout ça est idiot. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime et … ce n'est pas un obstacle. Bien au contraire. Tu es plus déterminé encore à me sauver maintenant. C'est une question de logique.

Castiel aurait effectivement aimé que ce soit aussi simple. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas ainsi que cela fonctionnait. Il était trop impliqué et en conséquence, il n'était plus à même de faire ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Dean, mon métier exige que je sache prendre mes distances … que je ne sois pas trop impliqué avec la personne que je protège parce qu'il arrive que je sois … obligé de prendre des décisions difficiles mais nécessaires. Des décisions qu'un garde du corps doit pouvoir prendre sans hésiter mais qu'un petit ami … qu'un petit ami ne peut pas prendre. Mon jugement est altéré et cela te met en péril. J'ai besoin que tu le comprennes.

Bien sûr, Dean n'était pas du tout prêt à entendre ce que Castiel lui disait. Et encore moins à l'accepter. Il avait eu besoin de longues semaines pour faire confiance à Castiel. Il n'y était arrivé que parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui en cours de route. Il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas en faire de même avec un autre. Peu importait qu'il soit compétent. Peu importait qu'il soit parfait pour cette mission. Il le refuserait. Castiel avait toutefois besoin d'insister.

\- Alors quoi ? Parce que tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas me protéger ? Tu te rends compte au moins à quel point ce que tu dis est idiot non ? Parce que pour moi, ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux pas d'un inconnu rodant dans la maison et portant des jugements sur moi. Je t'ai toi et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je te fais confiance Cas. Je sais que tu sauras veiller sur moi … faire la part des choses et prendre les bonnes décisions.

Castiel était touché par la confiance de son petit ami. Et il savait que Dean était sincère en le lui disant. Le problème n'était pas là. Et c'était ce que le jeune acteur refusait de comprendre.

\- Dean, je sais que tu me fais confiance et j'en suis honoré … je t'en remercie. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas confiance en moi … pas en mes choix et j'ai besoin d'être sûr. Je ne peux pas perdre de temps à soupeser chaque décision. Je finirais par commettre une erreur et elle pourrait te coûter cher.

Castiel était à court d'arguments et il se rendait bien compte qu'il en était réduit à supplier le jeune acteur de le croire. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il espérait que cela suffirait. Que Dean sentirait sa détresse et choisirait de l'écouter. De le suivre.

\- Cas, écoute moi. Je comprends ce que tu me dis et je comprends que tu te poses toutes ces questions mais … il y a des choses que tu dois prendre en compte. J'ai fait confiance à Gadriel et regarde comment cela s'est terminé. Il m'a trahi et rien ne me dit qu'il n'en ira pas de même avec l'homme que j'engagerais pour assurer ma sécurité. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque alors que tu es là et que je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien. Faire entrer un inconnu dans ma vie … dans ma maison à l'heure actuelle c'est prendre un risque.

\- Dean, je pourrais le choisir … je pourrais veiller à ce qu'il soit de confiance. Je connais des gens … Gabriel également. Tu n'aurais pas à te soucier de le trouver. Je m'en chargerais pour toi.

Dean secoua à nouveau la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Il n'était plus vraiment en colère mais il ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'avis. Le garde du corps sut alors qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- C'est toi ou personne, souffla Dean dans son cou.

Castiel referma aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui. Il agissait en auto pilote. Sentir Dean contre lui lui apportait un réconfort dont il avait terriblement besoin. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre le jeune acteur.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas raisonnable. J'ai peur … j'ai vraiment peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et … si je te perds, je suis fini.

Il sentit le jeune acteur l'embrasser dans le cou et il ferma les yeux. Ce contact était important. Il en avait plus besoin que d'oxygène dans ses poumons.

\- Si je dis « non », qu'est ce que tu feras ? Tu vas démissionner ?

Castiel hésita une seconde à répondre qu'il en serait incapable. Qu'il était impensable pour lui d'abandonner son petit ami à son sort. Qu'il resterait si toutefois le jeune acteur l'y forçait. Mais il avait besoin de savoir jusqu'où Dean était capable d'aller. Il choisit donc de tenter une autre approche.

\- Peut être oui … parce que je pense sincèrement que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Alors oui, je devrais y penser sérieusement et … qu'est ce que tu ferais si c'était le cas ?

Il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Dean pour le forcer à rester contre lui. Il était presque sûr que le jeune acteur chercherait à fuir maintenant. Ou du moins à mettre de la distance entre eux pour pouvoir lui hurler dessus. Il fut surpris quand Dean se contenta de tourner son visage de sorte à pouvoir parler sans que ses lèvres soient appuyées dans son cou.

\- Je serais en colère probablement … déçu aussi. Mais Cas, je ne vais pas renoncer à la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années en raison d'un simple désaccord. Je te laisserais faire et tu ne serais plus que mon petit ami. Il faut que tu comprennes en revanche que je n'engagerais personne d'autre.

\- Même si je te le demandais ? Même si je te suppliais de le faire ?

Dean ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Castiel se surprit à espérer qu'il obtiendrait une réponse positive de sa part.

\- Je te l'ai dit probablement des dizaines de fois Cas mais … avant de te rencontrer … et probablement depuis que je suis jeune, je me sentais seul. Je sais que je suis entouré et j'aime mes proches plus que tout au monde mais … c'était comme s'il me manquait une petite partie de moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle correspondait et j'ai cherché à combler ce vide en travaillant ou en sortant avec Benny. Ce n'était pas suffisant … et je le savais mais je me disais que ce serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez moi.

Castiel choisit de ne pas interrompre son petit ami. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il était en train de lui avouer était extrêmement important. Il était important qu'il l'écoute. Dean se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai appris à composer avec l'attention que les gens me portaient … avec leurs regards. Mais je savais qu'ils ne me voyaient pas vraiment … ils ne voyaient pas le vrai Dean. Et … c'était frustrant et parfois … j'avais envie de tout envoyer balader. Mais c'était la seule solution que j'avais pour combler ce vide et ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de m'avaler tout entier. De m'envahir. J'avais peur de disparaître. Et ensuite … mon frère m'a dit qu'il avait engagé un garde du corps pour veiller sur moi. Tu t'es présenté chez toi et je t'ai détesté par principe.

Castiel sourit vaguement en se souvenant de ses premiers jours auprès de Dean et de toutes les tentatives du jeune acteur pour le faire partir.

\- Tu étais là pour me rappeler que j'étais vulnérable et que j'étais … que tout ce que j'avais bâti et qui m'aidait à me sentir un peu vivant pouvait m'être arraché du jour au lendemain. Je voulais me débarrasser de toi parce que ta présence me faisait peur. Et … quand j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi, j'ai réalisé que ce vide à l'intérieur était enfin comblé. Tu avais trouvé ta place dans mon cœur et j'étais enfin … j'étais enfin vivant. Entier. Complet. Bien sûr, je pensais que tu me détestais et j'étais déterminé à ne rien te dire. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, j'ai senti que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient enfin. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais heureux.

Castiel ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi ce que son petit ami lui disait avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec leur discussion mais il était fasciné. Honoré par l'importance qu'il avait pris dans la vie de Dean. Il refusait de l'interrompre pour lui demander où il cherchait à en venir. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Besoin de comprendre ce qu'il représentait pour le jeune acteur.

\- Et je le suis encore aujourd'hui … tellement que parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que je ne suis pas en train de rêver … que je ne vais pas me réveiller seul dans mon lit et … avoir ce vide à nouveau au fond de moi.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel, dangereusement près de son entrejambe. Mais le garde du corps parvint à l'ignorer facilement. Le sexe n'était définitivement pas à l'ordre du jour.

\- Mais tu es là et … ce que j'essaie de te dire Cas, c'est que je serais totalement perdu sans toi. En quelques jours seulement tu as pris une place essentielle dans ma vie. Tu es devenu le centre de mon univers et bien sûr que c'est sans doute trop rapide … trop intense et trop … juste trop mais … c'est également quelque chose de merveilleux. Quelque chose que les gens peuvent passer leur vie à chercher sans jamais le trouver. Je sais que j'ai de la chance. Beaucoup de chance et je compte la saisir alors … non, je ne vais pas te laisser m'échapper. Peu importe ce que tu décideras … peu importe que tu choisisses de démissionner ou non … je veux faire ma vie avec toi.

Castiel hocha la tête alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ce que Dean lui disait sonnait comme un engagement … une promesse. Il n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle les choses allaient entre eux. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.

\- Mais tu dois bien comprendre que je n'engagerais personne d'autre. Pas parce que je refuse d'affronter le fait que je suis en danger … je l'ai compris, je t'assure. Et je l'ai accepté. Mais uniquement parce que je suis sûr que tu sauras veiller sur moi. Je sais que ton amour pour moi est une force et non une faiblesse. Peu importe ce que tu penses … peu importe ce que Sam a pu t'en dire car oui Cas … je sais que tout ceci vient de lui … je sais que … le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi, tu seras là pour moi. Je n'ai aucun doute et je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi sur ce point. De croire en mon jugement et … de ne surtout plus avoir peur. Ensemble, nous sommes bien plus forts … nous sommes capables de tout … personne ne pourra nous atteindre.

Castiel ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait envie de croire Dean. Il voulait réellement penser qu'il saurait faire le nécessaire pour assurer sa sécurité. Mais il avait encore quelque doutes. Il allait toutefois devoir apprendre à composer avec. Il ne ferait pas changer Dean d'avis. Et il était totalement inutile d'insister. Il ne pouvait plus que croiser les doigts et espérer que le jeune acteur ait vu juste.

\- Maintenant … la balle est dans ton camp. Tu peux démissionner ou non … tu peux … tu peux prendre la décision que tu souhaites. Je ne m'énerverais pas. Je t'ai donné mon avis. A toi de me donner le tien.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Dean. Il inspira ensuite profondément, s'imprégnant du parfum unique du jeune acteur.

\- Je te fais confiance. Et je ne démissionnerais pas. Je vais veiller sur toi et je vais trouver ce type. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de croire ce qu'il disait mais il en avait envie. Il était inutile de tirer des plans sur la comète. Il pouvait toujours revenir sur sa décision si toutefois il s'avérait qu'il avait tort. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

\- Je t'aime Cas.

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Le jeune acteur s'écarta doucement de Castiel et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Il semblait réellement satisfait de lui et heureux. Le garde du corps aimait le voir ainsi. Peu importait en fin de compte qu'il ait obtenu ou non ce qu'il souhaitait en débutant cette conversation. Rien n'avait d'importance quand Dean souriait ainsi.

\- Est ce que ça signifie que je dois continuer à te payer pour assurer ma sécurité ? Parce que franchement, c'est un peu ambigu de te verser un salaire et de coucher en même temps avec toi. Les gens pourraient penser que je t'ai engagé pour me fournir un tout autre genre de service … plaisanta alors Dean.

Castiel sourit à son tour, amusé. Ils auraient pu continuer à discuter sérieusement. Ils auraient pu se confier un peu plus et débattre des inquiétudes qui continuaient de peser sur Castiel. Mais le garde du corps n'en avait pas envie. Il avait tenté sa chance et il avait perdu. Il savait reconnaître quand il était ainsi défait. Il avait mieux à faire maintenant.

\- Et bien techniquement tu payes Gabriel et il me reverse un salaire alors je crois que ton honneur est sauf, répliqua t-il finalement.

\- Tu m'en vois considérablement soulagé.

Castiel secoua la tête puis embrassa Dean à nouveau. Il laissa ensuite le jeune acteur déposer des baisers dans son cou puis sur son ventre quand il remonta son tee shirt. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand Dean agrippa les rebords de son pantalon pour le baisser le long de ses jambes. Il se contenta de soulever les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Et quand Dean prit son sexe dans sa bouche, il oublia tout le reste.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait là d'une distraction. Qu'il avait tort d'abandonner cette discussion sans avoir insister encore et encore. Mais Dean lui avait clairement exposé son point de vue. Insister entraînerait une dispute. Et il préférait nettement finir la soirée ainsi qu'en se faisant crier dessus par son petit ami. Il était faible. Il le savait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Pas quand Dean appuyait le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe avec un enthousiasme évident.

Le jeune acteur mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et Castiel sentit très rapidement les prémices de son orgasme. Il appuya ses mains à l'arrière du crâne du jeune acteur pour accompagner ses mouvements et s'abandonna complètement au plaisir.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour atteindre l'orgasme. Ce n'était jamais très long quand Dean prenait ce genre d'initiatives. Il avertit son petit ami en serrant l'arrière de son crâne mais comme à son habitude, ce dernier ne se retira pas. Il avala tout ce que Castiel avait à lui donner avant de reculer son visage pour poser son regard dans celui du garde du corps.

\- C'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais la fin de notre soirée, commenta t-il alors en souriant.

Castiel sourit de plus belle en l'attirant à lui. Il le fit ensuite basculer sur le côté et s'installa au dessus de lui. Il lui retira rapidement son boxer et attrapa ses cuisses dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa sur chacune d'elle avant de faire glisser sa langue jusqu'aux os de ses hanches. Il avait envie de faire durer le plaisir. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se presser maintenant que les proches de Dean étaient au courant pour eux. Personne ne prendrait le risque de venir dans la chambre du jeune acteur. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils risquaient d'interrompre.

Castiel prit donc son temps pour embrasser le ventre de son petit ami et ses cuisses. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean laissa échapper un gémissement que Castiel prit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il manquait toujours d'expérience dans ce domaine mais il apprenait vite. Et son petit ami ne trouvait jamais rien à redire. C'était très certainement bon signe.

Castiel se concentra sur sa respiration et commença à faire aller et venir sa bouche sur toute la longueur du sexe du jeune acteur. Il savait à présent ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse et il appliqua chaque leçon reçue avec soin. Rapidement, Dean commença à remuer sur le lit. Il avait les poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps et il semblait se retenir de bouger les hanches. Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser aller et venir dans sa bouche. Il avait encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement.

Quand Dean posa enfin une main sur le sommet de son crâne, il comprit le message. Il ne recula toutefois pas et se contenta d'ajouter sa main sur la partie du sexe de Dean qu'il n'avait pas dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune acteur se répandait sur sa langue. Castiel avala sans hésiter. Puis quand Dean eut fini, il relâcha son sexe et remonta le long de son corps pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

\- Ok maintenant cette soirée est parfaite, souffla le jeune acteur quand ils se séparèrent.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de prendre place à côté de son petit ami. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et referma un bras autour de sa taille. D'ordinaire, c'était Dean qui se blottissait contre lui. Mais il aimait assez que les rôles soient inversés ce soir. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Besoin de sentir la présence de l'homme qu'il aimait à côté de lui. Il continuait d'avoir peur pour lui et de douter de ses capacités à le défendre. Et la confiance inébranlable que Dean avait en lui l'aidait à oublier toutes ses questions. Le jeune acteur était là, en vie et en bonne santé. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

\- Je serais perdu sans toi Cas … je ne crois pas que je pourrais reprendre ma vie si toutefois tu n'en faisais plus partie et … j'espère juste que tu t'en rends compte.

Castiel commençait à le comprendre. Il en allait de même pour lui également. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire mais Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger pour nous Cas. Je le sais. J'ai confiance. On trouvera ce type ensemble et ensuite … ensuite on n'aura plus à se soucier de rien d'autre que de nous.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge et il doutait de pouvoir parler. Dean réussissait à le bouleverser en quelques mots et c'était totalement déstabilisant. Il espérait que le jeune acteur savait combien il comptait également pour lui. Qu'il avait pris une place essentielle dans sa vie et qu'il ne pourrait envisager son avenir sans le jeune acteur à ses côtés.

Dean l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Castiel déposa, quant à lui, un baiser sur son torse avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit à son tour. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de Dean. Il laissa ce son le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il emporta avec lui une partie de ses doutes et de trop nombreuses questions. On disait souvent que la nuit portait conseil. Castiel l'espérait. Car il savait qu'en rouvrant les yeux, il n'aurait rien oublié des inquiétudes que sa discussion avec Sam avait ravivées. Il espérait sincèrement que les mots de Dean et sa confiance aveugle en lui suffirait à les rendre moins tenaces. Car c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment.


	29. Gadriel

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 29ème et nous assistons à la confrontation entre Castiel et Gadriel. Le nom du harceleur de Dean est également révélé.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Carry on my wayward son de Kansas**

 **Chapitre 29 : Gadriel**

 _« Rien au monde ne rend l'homme malheureux comme la peur »_

 _Johann Friedrich Von Schiller_

Castiel avait eu du mal à faire comprendre à Sam qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de démissionner. Il lui expliqua calmement que Dean ne l'acceptait pas. Qu'il n'engagerait personne à sa place. Qu'il était inutile d'insister. Le jeune agent ne semblait pas convaincu que Castiel avait tenté de le convaincre. Le garde du corps lui avait alors dit que Dean avait immédiatement deviné qu'il était à l'origine de tout. C'était sans nul doute la seule chose qui avait empêché Sam de tenter sa chance de son côté.

L'un dans l'autre, les choses étaient plus ou moins rentrées dans l'ordre. La presse se faisait moins pressante concernant l'homme mystérieux qui partageait la vie de Dean. Leurs spéculations continuaient mais ils semblaient convaincus que le nouveau petit ami du jeune acteur était un autre acteur, Zachary Quinto. Castiel s'était empressé de taper son nom sur Internet. Il était gay comme Dean mais visiblement en couple. Dean le connaissait vaguement. Il avait pris la peine de l'appeler pour s'excuser. Heureusement pour lui, Zachary ne semblait pas gêné par ce que la presse disait. Il avait même expliqué qu'il était flatté qu'on puisse le croire avec Dean. Castiel avait été jaloux en l'apprenant. Il trouvait cet homme séduisant et il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qu'on puisse l'imaginer avec son petit ami.

Il était idiot d'être jaloux ainsi de quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Zachary avait été suffisamment gentil pour ne pas s'empresser de démentir. Cela avait semblé calmer la presse et offert à Dean un peu de répit. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Même si Castiel continuait d'être gêné.

A la maison également les choses étaient plus calmes. Castiel se sentait enfin totalement accepté. Sam lui même ne le regardait plus aussi froidement. Il ne quittait plus la pièce à chaque fois que Dean prenait la main du garde du corps. Il ne leur avait pas clairement donné sa bénédiction mais c'était sur la bonne voie.

La date de la cérémonie des Oscars approchait à grands pas et Dean commençait à angoisser. Il doutait clairement de sa capacité à gagner la récompense. Il lui arrivait souvent d'en parler à Castiel quand ils étaient couchés. Il vantait alors les mérites de ses concurrents. Relataient leurs derniers rôles et confessaient son admiration pour leur carrière respective. Castiel prenait alors le temps de lui assurer qu'il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Qu'il ne devait pas faire de complexes vis à vis d'eux. Il méritait sa place dans cette liste. Et même s'il ne gagnait pas, il aurait d'autres occasions. Castiel ne doutait pas qu'il soit enfin sacré un jour.

Le jeune acteur avait bouclé le tournage de son dernier film et étudiait à présent avec attention les scénarios reçus. Il demanda l'avis de Castiel à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait particulièrement indécis. Sam penchait pour un personnage en particulier. Le film serait réalisé par Alejandro Innaritu. Cet homme avait visiblement déjà gagné plusieurs récompenses et ces films étaient toujours particulièrement bien reçus par le public et la presse. Dean aimait le personnage mais il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Il avait pourtant tourné avec quelques grands noms. Castiel n'aimait pas le voir ainsi douter de lui.

Il soutint le choix de Sam quand ce dernier le défendit devant son frère. Dean leur demanda quelques jours de réflexion avant de prendre sa décision. Il hésitait encore avec le scénario d'un réalisateur indépendant espérant tourner son premier film. Ce serait plus risqué. Mais le jeune acteur aimait l'idée d'aider cet homme à trouver un financement pour son œuvre en lui offrant son nom comme argument.

Puisqu'il ne tournait plus, Dean passait plus de temps à la maison. Il n'était pas encore en promotion pour son dernier film et il avait besoin d'un peu de repos après plusieurs semaines stressantes. Castiel ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait le jeune acteur pour lui seul et il en profitait au maximum. Ils parlaient beaucoup. Regardaient la télévision pour parfaire la culture cinématographique de Castiel. Jouaient au billard. Faisaient l'amour souvent. C'était la vie que Castiel voulait mener jusqu'à son dernier jour. C'était un premier aperçu de celle qu'il pourrait avoir quand Dean serait débarrassé de l'homme qui le harcelait et qu'il pourrait avouer au grand public qu'il vivait une histoire avec Castiel.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'enquête du garde du corps n'avançait pas vraiment. Gadriel était toujours introuvable et le harceleur de Dean ne s'était plus manifesté. Castiel commençait sérieusement à redouter de ne pas le retrouver avant les Oscars. Il serait alors obligé de faire courir un risque à Dean. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas avoir d'autres choix.

Une semaine après la fin du tournage, Castiel était avec Dean dans l'immense baignoire de la salle du bains du jeune acteur. Il était assis contre le rebord, son petit ami installé entre ses jambes et son dos appuyé contre son torse. Ils ne parlaient pas et appréciaient juste d'être l'un avec l'autre dans le silence de la maison.

Le téléphone du garde du corps les interrompit au moment où Castiel commençait à somnoler. Il l'attrapa sans attendre. Le nom de Gabriel clignotait sur l'écran.

\- Allo ?

Castiel savait que son ami ne l'aurait pas appelé si ce n'était pas important. Il pouvait toutefois s'agir d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Cas, on l'a retrouvé.

Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait de Gadriel. Le garde du corps sentit alors son cœur s'emballer. Contre lui Dean tourna son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien mais il était évident qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que son petit ami venait d'apprendre.

\- Où ça ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il fit signe à Dean de sortir de la baignoire. Ils devaient absolument aller voir Gadriel pour l'interroger. Castiel aurait nettement préféré le faire seul mais il savait que Dean insisterait pour venir aussi. Il était inutile de perdre du temps à en discuter avec lui. Castiel ne gagnerait pas.

\- Il se cachait dans un appartement loué sous un autre nom. Malheureusement pour lui, je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un et … j'ai tiré quelques ficelles. Il est avec Balthazar et moi. Nous sommes en route pour chez vous.

Castiel regarda Dean quitter la baignoire puis attraper une serviette et la nouer autour de sa taille. Le garde du corps aurait pu être déçu de voir leur après midi gâchée. Il avait des plans précis pour Dean et lui en l'absence de tous ses proches. Mais la perspective de pouvoir enfin interroger Gadriel effaçait tout le reste. C'était leur seule chance d'avoir un nom. De débusquer l'homme qui harcelait Dean et de l'arrêter. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser filer.

\- Parfait, on t'attend, accepta t-il.

Il raccrocha ensuite et se leva de la baignoire. Dean lui tendit une serviette en silence et Castiel le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Il savait que son petit ami serait soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé Gadriel. Mais être confronté à lui serait compliqué pour le jeune acteur. Cela le renverrait à l'erreur qu'il avait faite en l'engageant. Castiel avait peur que cela le bouleverse profondément. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas lui cacher l'information.

\- Ils ont retrouvé Gadriel. Gabriel va le conduire ici pour qu'on puisse l'interroger.

Dean recula alors de plusieurs pas et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre. Il vacilla avant de se raccrocher au lavabo derrière lui. Il baissa la tête et laissa ensuite échapper un long soupire.

\- Je … je ne suis pas sûr que je peux … c'est … bafouilla le jeune acteur en relevant la tête.

Il avait le visage extrêmement pâle et Castiel était très inquiet pour lui. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour soutenir une partie de son poids. Dean avait les muscles tendus et le corps parcouru de frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la température dans la pièce.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le voir. Je pense même qu'il serait préférable que tu restes à l'écart. Je te jure que je le ferais parler.

Dean secoua alors la tête. Castiel n'était pas surpris. Il savait que son petit ami était terrifié. Mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Gadriel. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Il était important pour lui de conserver un semblant de contrôle sur la situation. Peu importait qu'il soit totalement terrifié. C'était une question de fierté et Castiel pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

\- Non, je dois … j'ai besoin de comprendre et j'ai besoin d'entendre de sa bouche le nom de l'homme qui est après moi et … je dois le regarder dans les yeux quand il nous le dira. C'est important Cas. Et oui, j'ai peur … peur de me retrouver face à lui … peur de ma réaction en le voyant mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Je sais que tu seras avec moi et que tu ne le laisseras pas me toucher. Je veux juste … s'il te plait Cas, ne me demande pas de me cacher.

Castiel en avait pourtant terriblement envie. C'était probablement égoïste de sa part. Il était évident que Dean avait besoin d'être confronté à l'homme qui avait trahi sa confiance. Mais il se serait probablement senti plus libre et rassuré si Dean n'avait pas été là. Il n'allait toutefois pas le lui demander. Cela le concernait et il avait le droit d'être là.

\- Non, je ne te demanderais pas de rester dans ta chambre mais si tu ressens le besoin de partir ou si tu … si tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, je veux que tu me promettes de partir. Je ne veux pas que tu joues au héros. C'est inutile et contre productif. Il en va de même si tu ne penses pas être capable de garder ton calme. Cet interrogatoire est important pour toi Dean. Il doit être mené correctement.

Dean hocha alors la tête et Castiel sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le jeune acteur voulait se montrer fort mais il ne prendrait pas de risques inutiles. Il ne ferait rien qui serait susceptible de troubler leur enquête. Il voulait trouver l'homme qui le harcelait. Il voulait être libre à nouveau de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

\- Je te le promets Cas.

Castiel sourit alors à son petit ami avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa bouche. Il quitta ensuite la salle de bains et attrapa des vêtements qu'il laissait à présent dans la chambre de son petit ami. Il opta pour un tee shirt sombre et un jean noir. Il voulait paraître intimidant mais pas guindé. Il était important que Gadriel comprenne dans la seconde qu'il était un homme d'action et qu'il était prêt à tout. Il se doutait qu'il serait difficile de l'impressionner. Gadriel avait été soldat et dans les forces spéciales. Il avait traité avec des terroristes. Il n'avait pas peur facilement. Mais Castiel devait absolument réussir à le faire parler. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dean le rejoignit dans la chambre. Il s'habilla à son tour en silence. Castiel garda un œil sur lui.

Il pouvait sentir l'impatience grandir en lui. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à Gadriel et de lui soutirer enfin des informations. Il avait enfin l'impression d'avancer dans cette enquête. Mais il avait également peur pour Dean. Il allait devoir le surveiller durant l'interrogatoire. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il était là avant tout pour veiller sur lui.

Le bruit de la voiture de Gabriel dans l'allée tira Castiel de ses songes. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Dean avant de quitter la chambre. Il remonta rapidement les couloirs et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Le jeune acteur était sur ses talons. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer encore et encore. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Le garde du corps refusait également que Gadriel les voit l'un contre l'autre. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'ils formaient un couple à présent. Il pourrait s'en servir contre eux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au moment où Castiel posait la main sur la poignée. Le garde du corps recula alors d'un pas pour ne pas la prendre en plein figure. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Gabriel. Son ami souriait, visiblement satisfait de sa victoire. Castiel allait devoir sérieusement le remercier. Mais plus tard …

Derrière son employeur, Balthazar, un autre garde du corps que Gabriel employait, tenait le bras de Gadriel. L'ancien militaire était menotté. Il ne lui avait pas couvert le visage. C'était inutile. Il connaissait parfaitement la maison. Castiel s'écarta du passage pour les laisser entrer.

\- Dans le salon, indiqua t-il.

Balthazar acquiesça alors que Dean les devançait tous pour leur montrer le chemin. Quand il passa à sa hauteur, Gadriel adressa un large sourire puis un clin d'oeil à Castiel. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il ne semblait absolument pas inquiet. Castiel ferait en sorte que cela change. Il soutint le regard de Gadriel jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit obligé de lui tourner le dos pour remonter le couloir. Il était plus grand que Castiel d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres et bien plus musclé que lui. Mais le garde du corps n'avait pas peur. Il était parfaitement conscient de sa force et il savait comment gérer ce type de situations.

Quand ils furent tous réunis dans le salon, Balthazar fit asseoir Gadriel sur le fauteuil. Il avait les mains menottées dans le dos. La position ne devait pas être confortable pour lui et Castiel savait que c'était voulu. Il ne devait surtout pas se sentir à l'aise et en confiance.

Gabriel se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tourna le dos à la scène, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Il ne prendrait pas part à l'interrogatoire. Castiel savait qu'il préférait leur laisser faire leur travail. Balthazar, quant à lui, prit place derrière Gadriel. Il posa ses mains sur le dossier du fauteuil, suffisamment proches de la tête de l'ancien militaire pour qu'il sente leur présence.

Castiel tira une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de sa cible alors que Dean restait à quelques mètres d'eux, debout. Il ne tenait pas en place et il était préférable qu'il reste suffisamment loin pour ne pas être tenté de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide.

\- Monsieur Novak, j'aimerais vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir mais je ne suis pas un menteur alors je ne dirais rien.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé par Gadriel. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de le prendre de haut. Il cherchait à leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il était évident qu'il avait du se retrouver dans des situations bien plus compliquées que celle là. Face à des hommes plus dangereux que Castiel. Mais le garde du corps n'avait pas l'intention de menacer Gadriel physiquement. Il n'était pas du genre à torturer les gens et il savait que son adversaire avait une forte tolérance à la douleur. Non. Il allait l'attaquer là où cela ferait vraiment mal. Il sourit en y pensant. Il était temps pour lui d'entrer en jeu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un homme facile à trouver Gadriel. Vous nous avez beaucoup fait tourner en rond ces derniers jours. Je vous avoue que je suis surpris de me retrouver en face de vous. Je pensais que vous seriez déjà loin.

\- Vous pensiez que je prendrais la fuite ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Castiel croisa ses bras sur son torse et s'adossa à sa chaise. Il devait paraître le plus décontracté possible. Il réalisa alors que c'était comme jouer un rôle. Un peu comme ce que Dean faisait au quotidien. Il était important qu'il soit le plus crédible possible. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son petit ami. Il semblait furieux mais avait visiblement le contrôle pour le moment. Il reporta son attention sur Gadriel.

\- Je sais que je ne vous fais pas peur mais vous auriez tort de me sous estimer. Maintenant, et afin d'éviter que nous perdions du temps tous les deux, je vous invite à me dire pour qui vous travaillez.

Il savait parfaitement que Gadriel ne le ferait pas. Il allait devoir le convaincre. Mais il avait besoin d'entrer en matière avec calme. Hurler dès le début de l'interrogatoire ne serait pas une solution. Bien au contraire. Cela trahirait l'immense rage qui le consumait.

\- Et bien jusqu'à très récemment, je travaillais pour Monsieur Winchester mais j'ai fini par me lasser de cet emploi de subalterne alors j'ai choisi de démissionner. Actuellement, je suis sans emploi.

Castiel secoua la tête en ricanant. Il savait très bien ce que Gadriel cherchait. Il voulait le voir perdre patience. Peut être même le pousser à le frapper. Mais Castiel était parfaitement capable de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Inutile de jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi. Je sais très bien que vous étiez là en mission et pour le compte de l'homme qui semble déterminé à harceler mon client. Vous savez que je suis au courant et j'aimerais assez que vous soyez suffisamment respectueux envers moi pour ne pas continuer à le nier.

Gadriel inclina la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il cherchait à évaluer la menace qu'il représentait. Il se força donc à soutenir son regard. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Dean approcher et presque aussitôt son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Son petit ami ne devait surtout pas intervenir. Il risquait de tout gâcher.

\- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je vais vous donner le nom de cet homme ? Lança alors Gadriel.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur lui même s'il mourrait d'envie de regarder Dean. Il savait que le jeune acteur était suffisamment proche à présent pour toucher Gadriel et il avait peur de le voir commettre une bêtise. Il était important qu'il ne fasse rien.

\- Je suis convaincu que vous allez le faire, asséna t-il en souriant.

Gadriel secoua la tête en ricanant. Ce fut ce moment que Dean choisit pour intervenir.

\- Espèce de sale fils de pute, je te faisais confiance … je t'ai engagé parce que je voulais t'aider et toi tu … je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça !

Castiel se leva de sa chaise pour s'interposer entre Gadriel et Dean. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où son petit ami était prêt à aller mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques. L'ancien soldat était menotté et incapable de porter des coups. Mais il était tout de même plus fort que Dean.

\- Dean, souffla t-il pour attirer l'attention du jeune acteur.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas. Il tentait de le contourner pour s'en prendre à Gadriel. En tant que petit ami, Castiel avait envie de le laisser faire. Ce ne serait sans doute pas un réel soulagement pour Dean mais Gadriel avait mérité de se prendre quelques coups. En tant que garde du corps en revanche, il savait parfaitement que laisser Dean frapper leur adversaire serait une erreur. Et c'était son rôle de garde du corps que Castiel devait tenir pour le moment. Il attrapa donc Dean par les bras pour le faire reculer.

\- Laisse moi faire s'il te plait … tu m'as promis, rappela t-il dans un murmure.

Dean cessa alors de se débattre. Il ne quittait pas Gadriel des yeux mais il semblait un peu plus maître de ses émotions. Il finit par hocher la tête et par s'éloigner. Castiel se tourna alors vers son adversaire et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Gadriel semblait grandement amusé par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- On dirait bien qu'il vous obéit au doigt et à l'oeil … c'est impressionnant. Je peux vous demander comment vous vous y êtres pris pour réussir ce miracle ?

Castiel ignora la question et se pencha vers Gadriel. Il appuya ses coude sur ses genoux et laissa ses mains retomber entre ses jambes.

\- Qui vous a engagé pour espionner Dean ? Demanda t-il d'une voix froide.

Il aurait probablement du appeler le jeune acteur par son nom de famille pour ne pas laisser sous entendre qu'il avait tissé des liens avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il espérait que cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice. Malheureusement pour lui, Gadriel s'empressa de soulever ce point.

\- Oh alors vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ? C'est touchant. On dirait bien que vous êtes devenus proches tous les deux. Laissez moi deviner … vous couchez ensemble ? C'est pour ça qu'il vous obéit ainsi ? Vous êtes son maître aussi au lit ? J'ai toujours su qu'il était du genre à se faire dominer.

\- Ca suffit, le coupa Castiel qui ne pouvait pas en entendre plus.

Il leva ensuite les yeux sur Balthazar et lui adressa un petit signe de la tête. Son collègue attrapa alors Gadriel par les épaules et les serra dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire flancher mais la douleur devait lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas la main sur cette discussion. Que Castiel était le seul à avoir du pouvoir dans cette pièce.

\- Pour qui travaillez vous ? Demanda t-il à nouveau.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, réplique Gadriel en grimaçant.

C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son calme depuis la début de la conversation. Ce n'était pas encore suffisant mais c'était un début. Castiel choisit donc de jouer une nouvelle carte. Il fallait avancer avant que Dean ne décide d'intervenir à nouveau et ne vienne ruiner les progrès du garde du corps.

\- J'espérais que vous sauriez vous montrer raisonnable mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix, déclara t-il en se redressant.

Gadriel fronça les sourcils, visiblement un peu surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel soupira longuement puis tourna le visage vers Gabriel. Son ami le regardait, son téléphone à la main. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de répéter ou de se mettre d'accord sur la tactique à employer. Gabriel savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Quoi ? Vous allez me tabasser ? Me couper un doigt ? Me fracturer les jambes ? Je vous en prie … j'ai résisté à bien pire que ça par le passé et je résisterais cette fois encore. Vous perdez votre temps.

Castiel savait que Gadriel disait vrai. Ce n'était pas de la prétention ou une tentative pour les dissuader de lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas non plus destiné à lui faire gagner du temps. Il résisterait à toute forme de torture. Castiel ne comptait pas avoir recours à cette solution. Il avait bien mieux.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal Gadriel. Je sais parfaitement quel genre d'homme vous êtes et j'en sais suffisamment sur votre passé pour ne pas douter de votre capacité à supporter la douleur … quelle qu'elle soit. Non. Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à vous physiquement.

Il s'interrompit alors puis fit signe à Gabriel d'approcher. Ce dernier le fit aussitôt en s'assurant que son téléphone soit parfaitement visible dans sa main. Gadriel plissa les yeux en le voyant et serra les dents. Dans un coin de la pièce, Dean le fusillait du regard.

\- J'ai été confronté à des hommes comme vous par le passé Gadriel. Vous pensez sans doute que je ne vous connais pas mais vous vous trompez. Je sais ce qui pousse les gens comme vous à faire ce qu'ils font … l'argent. C'est votre seule motivation n'est ce pas ?

Gadriel ne répondit rien et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait marqué un point. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la façon dont il devrait aborder une confrontation avec Gadriel. Il pouvait le menacer de le donner à la police mais il était presque sûr que la prison ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait été détenu par des terroristes et rien ne pouvait être pire que cela. La violence physique était hors de question. Et l'ancien soldat n'ayant aucune famille, il était impossible de s'en servir contre lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution. S'attaquer à l'argent dont Gadriel disposait. Celui qu'il avait entreposé sur des comptes off shore. C'était son unique motivation et il y tenait probablement plus encore qu'à sa vie. C'était sa seule faille. Castiel comptait bien l'exploiter.

\- Je sais que vous avez amassé une petite fortune durant toutes ces années … une fortune que vous avez mis à l'abri loin de chez nous … quelque part où vous pensiez bêtement qu'elle serait en sécurité. Mais c'était sans compter sur mes nombreuses relations. Et malheureusement pour vous, il s'avère que je compte parmi mes collègues une personne capable de pénétrer dans les systèmes informatiques de n'importe quelle structure … qu'elle soit officielle ou non … qu'elle soit protégée ou pas. Et j'ai le numéro de cette personne dans ce téléphone. Il me suffit juste de l'appeler pour faire disparaître votre argent. Ou en faire don anonymement à une association de mon choix. Je pense d'ailleurs que je préfère cette solution. Il serait dommage de gâcher une telle fortune.

Castiel laissa quelques secondes à Gadriel pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il pouvait sentir son adversaire paniquer sensiblement à l'idée de perdre son argent. Mais il n'était pas encore sûr que Castiel ne mentait pas. Ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à quelqu'un capable de bluffer avec conviction. Le garde du corps ne mentait toutefois pas. Charlie Bradburry était une jeune femme que Gabriel connaissait depuis quelques années à présent. Et elle était effectivement capable de vider les comptes de Gadriel d'un seul clic.

\- Maintenant, la question est de savoir si vous tenez vraiment à votre argent ou si vous préférez vous montrer loyal envers l'homme qui vous a engagé. Je vous laisse le choix Gadriel. Soit vous vous taisez et je demanderais à mon ami de passer ce coup de fil soit vous choisissez de parler et je vous laisserais partir. Bien sûr, je m'assurerais que vous quittiez le pays mais il ne sera pas difficile pour vous de vous installer ailleurs avec tout cet argent.

Gadriel ne semblait pas encore totalement convaincu. Castiel soupira, un peu déçu avant de prendre le téléphone dans la main de Gabriel. Il composa ensuite le numéro de Charlie et enclencha le haut parleur. Les sonneries résonnèrent aussitôt autour d'eux. Quand la jeune femme décrocha, Castiel vit Gadriel se tendre.

\- Charlie, c'est Castiel. Peux tu me confirmer le montant qu'il y a sur les comptes de notre ami.

Il savait qu'en entendant la jeune femme donner le chiffre réel, Gadriel finirait par croire en ses menaces. Quand il avait appris pour la complicité de l'ancien soldat, il avait appelé Charlie pour lui demander de se tenir prêt. Il avait confiance en elle et il savait qu'elle devait déjà avoir tout sous les yeux. Gabriel l'avait sans doute avertie par message avant leur arrivée.

\- Quatre millions cinq cent cinquante huit millions de dollars américains, répondit la jeune femme de sa voix enjouée. Je suis sûre que la ligue contre le cancer pourrait faire des miracles avec cette somme. Ou peut être que je ne leur en verserais que la moitié. J'ai également envie d'aider la fondation pour la recherche contre le SIDA. Ils ont bien besoin de fonds eux aussi. Oh et la SPA également.

Castiel sourit, amusé par le petit speech de son ami. Il vit le visage de Gadriel blanchir d'un seul coup. Il savait à présent que Castiel ne bluffait pas. Il n'était toujours pas prêt à leur donner de nom mais il semblait nettement moins confiant.

\- Je te laisse le choix du ou des destinataires Charlie. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision. Tu peux d'ailleurs commencer le transfert de fond maintenant puisque notre ami ne semble pas décidé à parler. Commence avec un premier million s'il te plait.

Il entendit Charlie taper sur plusieurs touches de son ordinateur. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Gadriel durant tout le temps que cela dura. Quand la jeune femme reprit la parole, Castiel souriait toujours.

\- C'est fait, commenta t-elle.

Castiel hocha la tête en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il laissa une chance à Gadriel de les arrêter mais devant son silence, il reprit la parole.

\- Le deuxième million maintenant.

De nouveaux bruits de clavier résonnèrent autour d'eux. Gadriel avait le visage fermé et les yeux brillants. Castiel ne le quittait pas du regard. Il était presque sûr qu'il était sur le point de gagner. Il ne doutait pas que Gadriel finirait par céder. En attendant, ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup. Il aimait l'idée de donner cet argent à des personnes qui s'en serviraient pour faire le bien autour d'eux. C'était une immense satisfaction.

\- Deuxième million fait.

\- Le troisième maintenant, enchaîna aussitôt Castiel.

Le changement de rythme était destiné à faire plier Gadriel. Et cela eut l'effet escompté puis l'ancien soldat sortit enfin de son mutisme à la perspective de perdre un troisième million.

\- Arrêtez, s'écria t-il.

\- Charlie, tu as entendu ? Demanda alors Castiel sans quitter Gadriel des yeux.

\- Je mets le transfert en attente patron, répliqua la jeune femme qui semblait au moins autant s'amuser que lui.

Castiel rendit alors le téléphone à Gabriel puis fit signe à Gadriel de parler.

\- Qui me dit que vous ne continuerez pas quand je vous aurais donné les informations que vous attendez ?

Castiel refusait de donner la moindre garantie à l'ancien soldat. Il n'était de toute façon pas en position de négocier et il le savait parfaitement. C'était une tentative désespérée de sa part. Castiel haussa les épaules en lui adressant un très large sourire.

\- Vous allez devoir me faire confiance sur ce point. Je ne ferais rien de plus si je suis satisfait par vos réponses. Vous pourrez partir et disparaître.

Gadriel soupira alors en détournant les yeux. Il les posa sur Dean et Castiel sentit aussitôt tous ses muscles se tendre. Il aurait aimé que son petit ami ne soit pas là. Il avait peur que le nom que Gadriel leur donnerait soit connu du jeune acteur. Que cela soit un nouveau coup dur pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sortir maintenant.

\- Je vous écoute, lança t-il pour encourager Gadriel à partir.

L'ancien soldat reporta son attention sur lui. Il semblait furieux d'avoir été ainsi manipulé. Mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Cet homme a pris contact avec moi il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Il connaissait tout de moi et il m'a offert une somme extrêmement généreuse pour garder un œil sur Monsieur Winchester. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire et je ne lui ai pas posé la question. Il voulait simplement que je lui fasse des rapports sur les gens qu'il fréquentait, sur ses habitudes et la fréquence de ses sorties. Il m'a ensuite demandé de le laisser entrer dans la maison. Il y a quelques jours, il a exigé que je me retire. Il m'a dit que j'étais compromis. J'ai suivi ses ordres.

Ce n'était pas ce que Castiel voulait entendre mais c'était un début. Il préférait laisser Gadriel parler à son rythme. Tout ce qu'il entendait pouvait s'avérer important à un moment ou à un autre. Bien sûr, ce dont il avait le plus besoin était le nom de l'employeur de Gadriel. Mais il enregistrait également tout le reste. Il croisait juste les doigts pour qu'aucune de ces informations ne fassent référence à une personne que Dean connaissait. La trahison de Gadriel l'avait bouleversé. Si un autre de ses proches était concerné, il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cet homme a eu mon nom. Il a refusé de me le dire. Je suppose qu'il devait connaître l'un de mes anciens employés. A vrai dire peu importe … Il a su se montrer convaincant. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il voulait que je l'informe sur Monsieur Winchester. Il ne m'a fourni aucune explication. Mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir un peu plus afin d'avoir un moyen de pression sur lui si toutefois il tentait quoi que ce soit. J'ai fait ma petite enquête de mon côté. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que ces deux là se connaissaient … et même plutôt bien.

Castiel serra aussitôt les poings en levant les yeux vers Dean. Le jeune acteur approchait de Gadriel à grands pas, visiblement déterminé à lui faire dire de qui il s'agissait en utilisant ses poings. C'était tout ce que le garde du corps avait redouté. Il aurait voulu que son petit ami n'entende pas tout cela. Mais il était trop tard et il devait à présent faire en sorte de limiter la casse. Il se leva à nouveau de sa chaise et s'interposa entre Gadriel et Dean, les mains levées en direction du jeune acteur.

\- Non, Dean, déclara t-il fermement.

Le jeune acteur s'immobilisa alors mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Gadriel. Il était plus furieux encore que quelques minutes plus tôt quand il avait déjà tenté de s'en prendre physiquement à l'ancien soldat. Il tremblait et avait les poings serrés. Castiel pouvait le comprendre mais une nouvelle fois, il devait absolument l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Dean, lança t-il en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

Le jeune acteur posa enfin les yeux sur lui. Il Son regard brillait de larmes contenues. Il était évident qu'il était au bord de la rupture. Castiel souffrait pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le réconforter. Pour le moment il était son garde du corps et rien de plus. Il allait devoir attendre que Gadriel soit parti pour reprendre son rôle de petit ami.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir … je suis presque sûr qu'il ment. Aucune des personnes que je connais n'est capable de … de me faire ça.

Castiel avait pourtant déjà quelques noms en tête. Benny. Jeff Morgan. C'était deux possibilités qu'il envisageait depuis un moment maintenant. Il se garda toutefois de le dire à son petit ami. Il savait que ce serait difficile d'écouter Gadriel prononcer le nom de la personne responsable de ce cauchemar. Il était inutile que Castiel en rajoute en faisant des suppositions.

\- Je ne mens pas, assura Gadriel dans son dos.

\- Je ne te crois pas, répliqua aussitôt Dean.

Castiel soupira longuement, agacé de voir que la situation lui échappait. Il attrapa finalement Dean par les épaules et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chaise pour le faire s'asseoir. Il prit ensuite place à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule pour le dissuader de bouger. Gadriel les regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Il devait certainement se demander s'il avait vu juste en suggérant qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre eux.

\- Vous vous souvenez d'Alastair Black ? Demanda alors Gadriel après un long silence.

Castiel sentit les épaules de Dean se tendre sous sa main. Il ne connaissait pas ce nom mais il était évident que son petit ami savait de qui Gadriel parlait. Et visiblement, entendre ce nom le stressait considérablement. Il regrettait d'être passé à côté de cette information quand il avait enquêté sur son client. Et il en voulait un peu à son petit ami de ne pas lui en avoir parlé. De toute évidence cet homme avait une dent contre lui. Et il était prêt à tout.

\- Alastair est … non, c'est impossible. Pourquoi ? Il … non.

Dean était clairement extrêmement perturbé par l'idée que cet homme soit impliqué. Castiel repensa alors à ce que son petit ami avait laissé sous entendre à plusieurs reprises. Quelqu'un l'avait fait souffrir par le passé. Il n'en avait pas dit beaucoup plus. Mais il était évident à présent qu'il s'agissait d'Alastair. Castiel aurait tout donné pour savoir exactement ce que cet homme avait pu lui faire. Il ne poserait toutefois pas la question devant Gadriel. Ce serait avouer qu'il n'en savait pas suffisamment sur son client et c'était un aveu de faiblesse qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Il choisit donc de se taire et de laisser Gadriel s'expliquer.

\- Et pourtant … pourtant, c'est bel et bien lui qui m'a engagé. Si vous voulez mon avis, cet homme est obsédé par vous … totalement obsédé. Il voulait savoir si vous sortiez avec quelqu'un … les gens que vous fréquentiez. Il semble déterminé à vous récupérer. J'avoue que je me suis demandé s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous. Il était un des photographes pour qui vous travailliez non ?

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander à son tour si son petit ami avait eu une aventure avec cet homme. Il ne le lui avait pas dit mais c'était une possibilité. Bien sûr, cela supposait que le jeune acteur lui avait menti en lui disant que Jeff Morgan était le premier homme avec qui il avait couché. Car il avait forcément connu Alastair avant de rencontrer Morgan. A l'époque où il était encore mannequin. Bien avant de trouver un rôle dans la série qui l'avait amené à travailler avec Jeff.

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, assura Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne s'adressait pas à Gadriel en disant cela. C'était à lui qu'il répondait. Parce qu'il avait deviné que le garde du corps s'interrogeait sur la nature de sa relation avec Alastair sans oser formuler la question. Cela prouvait qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Et cette information soulagea considérablement le garde du corps.

\- Et bien je pense qu'il aimerait que cela soit différent. De toute évidence, il vous veut pour lui seul. Vous n'auriez peut être pas du lui dire non à l'époque. Parce que toutes ces années de frustration l'ont considérablement perturbé. Et croyez moi, il finira par obtenir ce qu'il veut. Les gens comme lui gagnent toujours.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire, intervint alors Castiel malgré lui.

Il détestait l'idée que Gadriel puisse douter de sa capacité à protéger Dean. Il ne voulait pas non plus que son petit ami ait peur. Peu importait contre qui il allait devoir se battre. Il en sortirait victorieux. Cet homme ne poserait pas la main sur Dean. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

\- Alastair … c'est … non, c'est trop … je … je ne peux pas … je suis désolé, bafouilla Dean avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Il échappa ensuite à l'étreinte de Castiel et prit la direction de la sortie du salon. Le garde du corps avait envie de le suivre mais il savait que le jeune acteur avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant de lui parler. Il devait avant tout retrouver son calme. Le questionner immédiatement ne ferait que le braquer.

\- Vous devriez aller voir comment il va … croyez moi, Alastair et lui ont un passé compliqué. Et je pense qu'il risque de paniquer maintenant qu'il sait qui est à l'origine de toute cette histoire.

Castiel reporta son attention sur Gadriel. Il avait presque oublié sa présence. Il était totalement bouleversé par l'état dans lequel Dean avait quitté la pièce. Et il avait terriblement envie de réagir en petit ami à présent. Il avait fait son travail de garde du corps et obtenu les informations qu'il cherchait. Il ressentait le besoin de réconforter le jeune acteur maintenant. Mais il devait avant tout se débarrasser de Gadriel.

\- Fermez la, exigea t-il en dévisageant l'ancien soldat.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Ok, désolé. Mais c'est vous qui avez insisté. Je n'aurais rien dit si vous ne m'aviez pas forcé.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Gadriel le provoquait uniquement pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il ne devait pas le laisser faire. Il prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement par le nez. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et prit le téléphone des mains de Gabriel. Il réenclencha le haut parleur.

\- Charlie, transferts deux millions de plus à l'association de ton choix puis déconnecte toi.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré, j'ai fait ce que vous vouliez, protesta Gadriel, fou de rage.

Castiel l'ignora pour le moment. Il attendit patiemment que Charlie ait fini de taper sur son clavier.

\- C'est fait patron, assura t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Castiel rendit alors son téléphone à Gabriel puis fit signe à Balthazar qu'il en avait fini avec Gadriel.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré de menteur, lança l'ancien soldat quand Balthazar le força à se remettre debout.

Castiel l'attrapa alors par le col de son tee shirt pour le forcer à baisser la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Estimez vous heureux qu'il vous un million sur ce compte … j'aurais pu tout vous prendre. Maintenant, vous allez disparaître pour de bon. Ne pensez pas qu'en vous débarrassant de votre compte bancaire, nous serons incapables de vous retrouver. Si toutefois j'apprends que vous êtes revenu dans ce pays, je ferais disparaître le reste de votre argent. Je vous traquerais ensuite et je vous tuerais. Est ce que c'est compris ?

A sa grande surprise, Gadriel hocha la tête. Il avait probablement compris qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il avait tout intérêt à ne rien dire de plus et à garder l'argent qui lui restait. Castiel soutint son regard encore quelques minutes avant de le relâcher puis de sortir à son tour du salon. Il faisait confiance à Balthazar et Gabriel pour s'occuper de Gadriel. De son côté, il avait son petit ami à retrouver et à réconforter. C'était son objectif numéro un à présent.


	30. Cicatrices

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 30ème chapitre. On rentre dans la dernière ligne droite et on en sait enfin plus sur le passé de Dean.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci de m'être fidèle et de m'écrire, de me lire ...**

 **Bon jeudi de l'ascension !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The Sound of silence de Simon and Garfunkel**

 **Chapitre 30 : Cicatrices**

 _« Le temps est un chirurgien paresseux qui laisse de profondes cicatrices sur les plaies qu'il referme »_

 _Pierre Leroux_

Castiel retrouva Dean dans sa chambre, enfoui sous sa couette, seul le sommet de son crâne visible sur l'oreiller. La chambre était sombre, les volets fermés. Le jeune acteur n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Il ne dormait pas. Castiel le sut à la façon qu'il avait de respirer. Il ne pleurait pas non plus. C'était une bonne nouvelle mais le garde du corps savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il était évident que son petit ami souffrait atrocement. Il était encore sous le choc. Mais il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Castiel devait être avec lui quand cela arriverait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui en entrant dans la chambre. Il fit en sorte que Dean puisse l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Durant le court laps de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour rejoindre son petit ami, il s'était souvenu de ce que ce dernier lui avait dit le jour où il avait fait son cauchemar.

« Il était là ». Dean n'avait pas vu un inconnu au pied de son lit. Pas un visage qui ne lui était pas familier. Non. Il avait reconnu l'homme dont il avait cauchemardé. Et il était évident à présent qu'il s'agissait d'Alastair. Quand Castiel lui avait demandé de qui il parlait, Dean s'était contenté de répondre « lui ». Le garde du corps ne l'avait pas forcé à lui donner un nom. Il en avait un à présent.

Le fait qu'Alastair peuple les cauchemars de Dean le rendait furieux. Il était évident que cet homme avait fait du mal à son petit ami. Qu'il était celui qui avait poussé le jeune acteur à mettre un terme à sa carrière de mannequin. Celui qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pourrait le rendre extrêmement célèbre en échange de quelques faveurs. Celui qui avait détruit la confiance que le jeune acteur avait en lui en lui répétant qu'il n'était pas suffisamment mince. Qu'il était trop ceci ou cela. Tout en souhaitant plus que tout le mettre dans son lit.

Alastair avait blessé Dean profondément et son passage avait laissé des cicatrices visiblement indélébiles.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il aurait la force d'en savoir plus. Il en avait besoin pour continuer à protéger le jeune acteur. Mais il était presque sûr que cela le détruirait. En tant que petit ami, la simple idée qu'on ait pu faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait le rendait totalement fou de rage. Connaître les détails serait pire encore.

Castiel approcha lentement du lit et s'assit dessus en silence. Dean n'avait pas bougé mais le garde du corps savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Il posa sa main entre ses jambes et le dos du jeune acteur. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pouvait le toucher. Il avait peur que son geste ne terrifie son petit ami. Il se contenta donc d'attendre.

\- Où est Gadriel ?

La voix de Dean était étouffée par le couverture qui recouvrait son visage mais Castiel l'avait tout de même clairement entendue.

\- Balthazar et Gabriel vont s'assurer qu'il quitte le pays. Il n'est plus un danger pour toi.

Il n'était pas sûr que cela rassurait réellement son petit ami. L'ancien soldat n'était pas la menace qu'il redoutait le plus. Non. Son véritable ennemi était Alastair. Et ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait actuellement.

\- Dean, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de me parler et peut être même que tu préfèrerais rester seul mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Alors … tu peux me faire confiance et te confier à moi. Je n'en parlerais à personne.

Castiel voulait pousser son petit ami à s'ouvrir à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer. C'était là tout le problème de la relation qu'il avait avec le jeune acteur. Et cela donnait tout son sens aux reproches que Sam lui avait faits quelques jours plus tard. S'il n'avait été que le garde du corps de Dean, il l'aurait bousculé jusqu'à en savoir plus. En tant que petit ami en revanche, il avait envie de serrer le jeune acteur dans ses bras et de le réconforter sans le pousser à parler. Son cœur et son cerveau se livraient une vraie bataille et il ne savait pas du tout lequel il devait écouter.

Face au silence de son petit ami, Castiel choisit de s'allonger derrière lui. Il ne le toucha toutefois pas. Il n'était toujours pas certain que son geste serait apprécié.

\- Sam ne peut pas savoir, finit par murmurer Dean.

Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer la réaction que le jeune agent aurait si toutefois il apprenait qu'Alastair avait fait du mal à son frère. Elle ne serait pas très différente de celle du garde du corps. La colère. La rage. L'envie farouche de le venger. Il était peut être préférable de ne rien lui dire pour le moment. Même s'il aurait besoin d'être mis au courant si toutefois la situation dégénérait.

\- Je peux te promettre que je ne lui dirais rien, assura t-il.

Dean recula sensiblement sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé contre le torse de Castiel. Ils étaient toujours séparés par la couette qui recouvrait le jeune acteur. Le garde du corps passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, jugeant qu'un contact était le bienvenue maintenant que Dean avait pris cette initiative.

\- Tu prendras la fuite dès que tu sauras, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête inutilement. Il n'imaginait pas partir alors que son petit ami était clairement bouleversé. Il ne le jugerait jamais coupable de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il était clairement la victime dans cette histoire. Castiel ne le verrait jamais autrement. Et cela ne changerait jamais les sentiments qu'il avait pour son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je partirais ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, expliqua t-il d'une voix douce.

Dean ricana alors une seconde et Castiel sentit son cœur se briser. Le jeune acteur se sentait clairement coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé et cela le rendait plus furieux encore. Il ne savait pas si c'était en raison de ce qu'Alastair lui avait dit ou si cela venait des idioties que son père lui avait inculquées quand il était enfant. Peu importait en fin de compte. Il détestait voir son petit ami se faire des reproches inutiles.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas … mais tu changeras d'avis quand tu auras tout entendu. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à … je ne peux pas te perdre Cas. Je te l'ai dit … sans toi, je n'ai plus rien.

Castiel ferma les yeux alors que son cœur se brisait à nouveau dans sa poitrine. Il y avait une telle détresse dans la voix de son petit ami qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le faire se sentir mieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose pour le réconforter. Il savait que Dean ne l'entendait pas vraiment à cet instant précis.

\- Je t'aime Dean et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne changera ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu pourrais avouer avoir tuer quelqu'un que je continuerais à t'aimer comme un fou. J'accepterais même de cacher le corps avec toi. Tu ne dois surtout pas douter de moi.

Il n'était pas sûr que plaisanter était la meilleure solution mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Une nouvelle fois, Dean resta silencieux durant de longues secondes. Le garde du corps rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'arrière du crâne de son petit ami. Il approcha son visage du sien et inspira profondément. Presque aussitôt, l'odeur du shampoing de Dean lui emplit les narines, le soulageant sensiblement. Il devait avant tout garder à l'esprit que le jeune acteur était en vie et en bonne santé dans ses bras. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait de la chance. Qu'Alastair aurait pu faire en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais.

\- Dean, je t'en supplie … je veux t'aider mais je ne peux rien faire si tu refuses de me parler, murmura t-il.

Il espérait sincèrement que sa propre détresse conduirait son petit ami à se confier. Il jouait sa dernière carte. S'il n'obtenait rien de plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait ensuite. Il sentit Dean bouger à nouveau sous son bras. Le jeune acteur baissa sensiblement la couverture pour dégager son visage. Il ne se tourna toutefois pas. Il était sans doute plus à l'aise pour parler sans avoir à regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

\- J'ai rencontré Alastair quand j'avais dix huit ans … peut être dix sept. Je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr.

Castiel ne dit rien, conscient qu'il fallait beaucoup de courage à Dean pour parler. Il avait gardé tout cela pour lui durant treize années. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne sur ce point. Il ne devait surtout pas l'interrompre. Dean avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Pas de quelqu'un qui commentait chacune de ses paroles. Castiel le laisserait aller à ce rythme. Ils avaient tout leur temps.

\- Mon père … Alastair connaissait mon père. Il lui avait prêté de l'argent pour rembourser certaines de ses dettes. Il venait le voir parfois mais ne réclamait jamais son remboursement. Il se contentait de manger avec nous et … je me souviens m'être dit qu'il me regardait bizarrement mais j'étais un gamin et … je suppose que je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention. Quand mon père … quand il est mort, Alastair a pris contact avec moi.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il détestait cet homme ignoble sans avoir besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui. Il était évident qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur un adolescent. Et cela en disait long sur le genre de personne qu'il était.

\- Je vivais chez Bobby avec Sam à l'époque. J'avais arrêté l'école et … j'avais juste obtenu mon diplôme mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma vie. J'étais perdu et Alastair … il est venu me demander l'argent que mon père lui devait mais … je ne l'avais pas. Je veux dire … mon père ne nous avait rien légué mis à part sa voiture. Elle était dans un sale état et elle ne valait absolument rien. Je lui ai dit mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il m'a alors proposé un deal.

Castiel voyait parfaitement où Dean cherchait à en venir. Il était évident qu'Alastair avait profité de la détresse du jeune acteur et de son chagrin évident pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il avait peur d'apprendre la suite. Peur de voir ses pires peurs confirmées. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à conserver son calme si Dean lui avouait que cet homme avait abusé de lui physiquement. Qu'il l'avait violé.

\- Il était photographe. Je ne le savais pas mais il était plutôt connu dans le milieu. Il m'a assuré que j'avais le physique parfait pour devenir mannequin. Il m'a promis que je pourrais gagner une fortune. Suffisamment pour le rembourser et pour trouver un endroit où vivre avec Sam … pour lui payer des études. J'étais jeune et stupide et … j'ai accepté. Je voulais pouvoir me payer des cours de théâtre également. Je continuais d'espérer pouvoir réussir dans ce domaine.

Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer Dean à cette époque. Jeune, incroyablement séduisant et terriblement naïf. Prêt à tout pour se sortir de cette situation sans demander l'aide de personne. Parce que son père lui avait dit qu'accepter une main tendue était un signe de faiblesse. Et qu'un homme ne devait jamais être faible.

\- Au début, je posais pour des magasines. Pour des vêtements principalement. Mais Alastair m'a rapidement expliqué que je pourrais gagner bien plus en acceptant de me déshabiller. Il m'a convaincu d'accepter une campagne pour des sous vêtements. Il était devenu mon agent en même temps que mon photographe attitré. Et … d'une certaine manière, je crois que je lui faisais confiance. Je voulais le rendre fier … il … il avait un peu pris la place de mon père et … John ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était fier de moi. Je crois qu'entendre Alastair me féliciter comblait un peu ce vide.

Plus Dean parlait et plus Castiel était convaincu qu'à la moindre occasion, il ferait souffrir Alastair. Il ne se contenterait pas de le remettre aux autorités. Il allait le détruire. Et il le ferait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ca a duré presque un an avant … avant que les choses ne changent. Il a commencé à me faire quelques critiques. Il me disait que j'étais trop gros … que je devais maigrir … que personne ne voudrait plus de moi si je devenais moche. Et je voulais tellement lui faire plaisir que j'ai commencé à cesser de manger. Bobby a fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait et il m'a conseillé d'arrêter. Il m'a promis que je pouvais rester avec lui aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais … qu'il me soutiendrait financièrement parlant. J'aurais probablement du l'écouter mais j'étais trop fier. Après quelques mois, j'ai commencé à faire des malaises. Plus personne ne voulait travailler avec moi. J'étais devenu la risée de bien des gens et … je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais fait tout ce qu'Alastair exigeait de moi mais ça ne fonctionnait pas et je pensais … je pensais que tout était de ma faute.

Dean s'interrompit alors et Castiel entendit un sanglot échapper de sa bouche. Il en arrivait probablement au pire passage de son histoire. Le jeune acteur avait clairement besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Le garde du corps déposa un baiser à l'arrière de son crâne avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Il sentit ensuite la main de Dean attraper la sienne qui reposait sur son ventre.

\- C'est là que les … que les attouchements ont commencé.

Castiel avait envie d'hurler. Il avait envie de quitter ce lit et de chasser Alastair jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui. Il voulait écraser son poing dans sa figure et briser un à un tous ses doigts. Il voulait le voir pleurer et supplier. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Dean. Pas quand il était évident que le jeune acteur était à deux doigts de craquer pour de bon.

\- Au début, c'était juste une main sur la joue … ou sur la cuisse. Des doigts qui glissaient dans mon dos pour m'aider à me mettre dans la bonne position. Il m'a trouvé des contrats mais ce n'était plus dans le circuit traditionnel. C'était … la plupart était destiné à des magasines pornographiques. Des magasines gays et … il m'a convaincu de poser nu. Je ne l'ai pas fait souvent. Mais j'avais tellement honte que je n'osais pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas ce que ces clichés sont devenus. Ils finiront peut être par refaire surface un jour et ils me détruiront. Je ne sais pas … je m'en fiche. Tout a … un jour, lors d'une séance, il a invité des hommes à me voir. Il m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient un mannequin dans mon genre et qu'ils étaient intéressés … qu'ils voulaient juste me voir travailler. Mais quand on a eu fini, j'ai compris qu'il y avait plus. Ils ont commencé à me toucher … à me dire que je pourrais gagner bien plus si j'acceptais de … de coucher avec eux. J'ai refusé. Alastair était furieux. J'ai réussi à prendre la fuite.

Castiel aurait aimé avoir les noms de ces hommes également. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ainsi abuser d'un jeune homme de dix neuf ans à peine. Il était révolté. Fou de rage et de douleur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer tout ce que Dean avait vécu. Mais il allait devoir se contenter d'être là pour lui.

\- Quand il m'a retrouvé, il m'a dit que j'étais une honte … que j'étais un lâche et que je n'avais aucun respect pour lui. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait de moi une star et que j'aurais du lui en être reconnaissant. Il m'a frappé. Il m'a cassé le bras et ensuite il … il a tenté de … il continuait de me répéter que je le lui devais bien ça. Qu'il était temps que je passe à la caisse. Qu'il pourrait s'assurer que j'ai une grande carrière si j'acceptais de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je … j'étais vierge et je crois que c'était quelque chose qui l'excitait. Je me suis battu … je me suis défendu et … on était dans son studio. Un de ses assistants … un gentil garçon … Victor je crois … il était venu chercher des négatifs. Il nous a interrompu et j'ai pu prendre la fuite à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais pu le remercier tu sais … sans son intervention, Alastair m'aurait probablement violé. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu.

Castiel se jura alors de tenter de retrouver ce garçon. Il allait devoir le remercier. Sans lui, il n'aurait probablement jamais eu la chance de rencontrer Dean. Il lui devait la vie de son petit ami. Et il méritait de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait empêché.

\- Je suis allé à l'hôpital dans la foulée. Ils m'ont demandé ce qui m'était arrivé mais j'ai refusé de leur dire. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Bobby ou Sam sachent. Il m'ont soigné avant de … une des infirmières m'a donné le numéro d'un ami à lui. Un avocat. Fergus Mc Leod. Je suis allé le voir et il a réussi à me débarrasser d'Alastair. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas légalement le droit de me faire poser alors que j'étais mineur et … sans le consentement de mon représentant légal. Bobby n'avait jamais rien signé et … cela risquait sérieusement de l'handicaper dans sa carrière. Il l'a également menacé de révéler au grand jour ses pratiques et les avances qu'il m'avait faites. Alastair ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il a fini par plier et par me laisser tranquille. Je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis. Et je te jure … Cas … je te jure que je pensais être débarrassé de lui pour de bon. Je veux dire … je ne pensais qu'il pouvait toujours … qu'il pouvait être obsédé par moi.

Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux. Les mots de Dean pesaient considérablement sur son cœur et sur son âme. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il était important qu'il reste aussi calme que possible. Aussi fort également. Dean avait besoin de son soutien.

\- Je le sais et je te crois, assura t-il parce qu'il était temps pour lui de parler.

Dean se tourna alors doucement dans ses bras. Castiel rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait les joues humides de larmes et le visage incroyablement pâle. Il semblait à la fois totalement bouleversé et terrifié à l'idée que son petit ami puisse lui crier dessus. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait penser une seconde que tout ceci était de sa faute.

\- Je te jure que je n'ai jamais cherché à … je ne voulais pas … je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. J'ai refusé ses avances et je … je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait mais je n'ai jamais laissé sous entendre que j'étais attiré par lui. Parce que je ne l'étais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été et … je n'ai jamais couché pour obtenir un rôle ou … pour … je suis tellement désolé Cas.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean ressentait le besoin de s'excuser. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce que le jeune acteur espérait se voir pardonner. Etait ce d'avoir posé nu ? D'avoir couché avec des hommes avant lui ? D'avoir été presque violé par un monstre qui avait abusé de lui pendant presque deux ans ? Ou de le lui avoir caché ? Castiel ne lui en voulait pas. Il aurait aimé que Dean le sache. Mais Alastair et John avaient fait du bon travail. Ils avaient réussi à faire croire au jeune acteur que tout était nécessairement de sa faute.

\- Hé Dean chut … calme toi. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas et je te crois. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

Le jeune acteur ricana à nouveau avant de venir enfouir son visage dans le cou de Castiel. Ce dernier referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre son corps. Il sentit alors de nouvelles larmes mouiller le tissu de son tee shirt. Presque aussitôt, le corps de Dean fut parcouru de tremblements et le son de ses sanglots étouffés parvinrent aux oreilles de Castiel.

\- Dean, tout va bien … je t'aime et je te l'ai dit … rien de ce que tu viens de me dire ne change quelque chose à ce que je ressens. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Et je me fiche totalement des erreurs que tu estimes avoir commises parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- J'ai accepté de faire ces photos … je … j'ai accepté de faire ce qu'il me demandait, bafouilla Dean entre deux sanglots.

Castiel appuya sa joue contre le sommet du crâne du jeune acteur dans ce qu'il espérait être un geste de réconfort.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu l'as fait pour ton frère et pour t'assurer un futur. Il s'est servi de ta détresse et il a abusé de toi. Tu étais désespéré Dean et il n'aurait jamais du te pousser à faire toutes ces choses. Il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Tu es en colère, souffla ensuite Dean.

Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés mais sa voix trahissait l'immense chagrin qu'il ressentait toujours. De toute évidence, il avait deviné l'état d'esprit dans lequel Castiel se trouvait simplement au ton de sa voix. C'était la preuve qu'il commençait lui aussi à bien le connaître.

\- Je suis en colère oui mais pas contre toi … jamais contre toi. Je suis furieux contre lui et si je l'avais sous la main … crois moi … je lui ferais payer les horreurs qu'il t'a faites. Mais je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Dean ne semblait pas totalement convaincu. Castiel savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de réussir à le croire. Il était prêt à le répéter encore et encore si toutefois c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras. Il ferait en sorte que Dean aille mieux. Peu importait ce que cela lui couterait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … pourquoi il continue à … qu'est ce qu'il attend de moi exactement ? Il peut avoir n'importe qui d'autre. Il pourrait … il lui suffit de trouver un autre garçon et … Cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'il veut.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il était évident qu'Alastair avait développé une fascination malsaine pour son petit ami. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Dean était quelqu'un de fascinant. Il était séduisant, fort et drôle. Il était intelligent et généreux. Il avait un cœur en or et il était prêt à tout pour les autres. Il était facile de tomber amoureux de lui. Castiel parlait d'expérience. Il supposait qu'Alastair n'avait jamais pu oublier le jeune acteur parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'avoir. Sans doute avait il été frustré par son échec et l'affront que Dean lui avait fait à travers son avocat.

\- Dean, je sais que tu ne te vois pas comme tu es et je sais pourquoi. Mais ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que tu es sans nul doute la personne la plus fascinante et envoutante du monde. Il est facile d'être séduit par toi. Et … je suppose qu'Alastair ne fait pas exception. Les choses auraient sans doute été différentes si tu avais cédé à ses avances. Il se serait probablement lassé rapidement. Mais tu lui as dit non. Et quelque chose me laisse penser que tu as probablement été le premier. Son obsession remonte sans doute à votre première rencontre …, quand tu n'étais encore qu'un adolescent et … je suppose que ton refus a réveillé sa folie.

\- J'aurais du accepter alors … j'aurais du coucher avec lui. Je … je serais libre si ça avait été le cas non ?

Castiel ne pouvait pas imaginer son petit ami acceptant de donner son corps, de le vendre, juste pour être ensuite tranquille. Ce n'était pas acceptable. De surcroît, rien ne garantissait qu'Alastair l'aurait ensuite laissé tranquille. Il n'aurait peut être plus ressenti le besoin de coucher avec lui. Mais Castiel doutait qu'il l'aurait laissé lui échapper. Il y avait plus que de l'attirance chez cet homme. Il y avait également le désir de posséder Dean. De le contrôler.

\- Non, Dean, non. Tu as bien fait de lui dire non. Et tu as eu beaucoup de courage. Je suis incroyablement fier de toi.

Dean recula son visage et leva les yeux vers Castiel. Ils étaient rouges et humides. Ses paupières étaient gonflées par ses pleurs. Le garde du corps n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi triste. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr d'être suffisamment fort pour aider son petit ami. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'échouer. De ne pas être l'homme que Dean méritait à cet instant précis. Car il était évident que bien que vulnérable, le jeune acteur était sans nul doute la personne la plus forte que Castiel ait rencontrée dans sa vie. D'autres auraient été totalement brisés par une telle expérience. Ils n'auraient pas pu s'en remettre et le garde du corps l'aurait compris. Dean, au contraire, avait su remonter la pente. Il avait combattu ses démons et avait réussi à faire confiance à nouveau. Il s'était reconstruit jour après jour. Les blessures avaient guéri avec le temps. Les cicatrices étaient toujours là. Mais Dean les combattait quotidiennement. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore capable d'aimer après avoir vu sa confiance ainsi trahie une fois. Après avoir eu une image de l'amour qui n'était définitivement pas la bonne. Castiel était extrêmement honoré d'avoir été choisi par le jeune acteur. Il espérait juste ne pas le décevoir.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu serais fier de moi ? Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai accepté de poser nu pour de l'argent ! Je l'ai laissé me toucher et … j'ai fait tout ce qu'il me demandait pendant presque deux ans ! Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier.

\- Tu as dit non, insista Castiel en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Ce n'était pas assez pour convaincre le jeune acteur et il le savait. Il choisit donc d'enchaîner.

\- Tu as été trahi par cet homme mais tu ne l'as pas laissé te détruire. Tu as continué d'aimer et de te montrer généreux. Tu as aidé les gens autour de toi. Tu as accepté de croire à nouveau en ce monde et en la vie en général après ce que tu avais vécu. Tu as combattu tes doutes et tes peurs. Tu as tout donné aux gens que tu aimais et tu es devenu cet homme merveilleux que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Alors oui Dean, je suis fier de toi. Je suis fier de l'adolescent que tu as été et fier de l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois.

Dean laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot et Castiel le laissa faire, ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du jeune acteur. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- J'avais peur que tu … j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus de moi après avoir entendu tout ça. Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que j'avais honte de moi. Je n'ai rien dit à Benny … j'étais sûr qu'il prendrait la fuite aussitôt.

Castiel ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude ce que Benny aurait fait. Mais il avait besoin de rassurer Dean et il savait ce que le jeune acteur avait besoin d'entendre à cet instant précis.

\- Je ne le connais pas et il m'est difficile de parler à sa place mais je suis presque sûr qu'il ne t'en aurait pas voulu. Si toutefois il t'avait fait le moindre reproche alors c'est qu'il ne te méritait pas.

Dean soupira longuement. Il remonta une de ses mains sur le torse de Castiel et la colla contre son cœur. Il semblait avoir besoin de sentir ses battements sous sa paume. Le garde du corps le laissa faire.

\- J'ai tellement honte, répéta t-il ensuite.

\- Je le sais mais tu as tort, répliqua Castiel.

Dean haussa alors les épaules. Il était un peu plus calme à présent mais il était évident qu'il était toujours bouleversé. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir mettre cette conversation de côté pour établir un plan pour retrouver Alastair. Mais Dean avait encore besoin de lui pour le moment. Il avait besoin de son petit ami. Pas de son garde du corps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me fera s'il me retrouve ? Demanda finalement le jeune acteur d'une toute petite voix.

Castiel avait du mal à y penser. C'était trop douloureux d'imaginer les horreurs dont Alastair était capable. Parce qu'il savait que ce monstre détruirait Dean à la première occasion. Il ferait en sorte d'obtenir de lui ce qu'il lui avait refusé plus de dix auparavant. Et c'était quelque chose que Castiel refusait d'imaginer.

\- Tu crois qu'il me violera ?

Le fait que le jeune acteur n'employait pas le conditionnel laissait à penser qu'il jugeait tout cela inévitable. C'était en partie du à la terreur qu'il ressentait. Mais cela ne plaisait pas à Castiel. Il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver. Il était là pour le protéger et il n'allait certainement pas manquer à sa mission maintenant.

\- Il ne te touchera pas, assura Castiel une énième fois.

Si Dean n'y croyait pas, le garde du corps aurait foi pour eux deux. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre espoir. Il avait confiance en sa force. Il était entraîné et suffisamment intelligent pour contrecarrer les plans d'Alastair. Le plus dur serait probablement de résister à l'envie de le tuer. Castiel n'était pas encore sûr d'avoir envie de le laisser en vie.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le promettre Cas. Et à vrai dire, je préfère que tu ne le fasses pas. Après tout, s'il parvient à mettre la main sur moi, ce sera en partie ma faute pour l'avoir laissé faire partie de ma vie pendant deux ans.

\- Dean, intervint Castiel, fatigué d'avoir à le contredire encore et encore sur ce point.

Le jeune acteur retira sa main de son torse pour la poser sur sa bouche.

\- Non écoute moi bébé … j'ai besoin que tu entendes tout ceci et après … après je te promets de faire ce que tu me demandes … je te promets de ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Castiel était surpris que Dean emploie un tel surnom pour s'adresser à lui. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait le son de ces deux syllabes dans la bouche de son petit ami. Cela lui rappelait combien Dean tenait à lui. Combien il l'aimait et le voulait à ses côtés.

\- J'ai compris ce que tu cherchais à me dire et d'une certaine façon, je pense que je sais … je sais que tu as raison mais … il est également important que tu acceptes le fait qu'Alastair n'a pas … il ne m'a pas forcé la main au début. Il m'a fait une offre et j'ai accepté parce que je savais que c'était le moyen le plus simple de gagner de l'argent facilement. Et au début de ma carrière, j'écrasais volontiers ceux qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. J'ai peut être été une victime mais je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne dis pas que je méritais qu'il tente de me violer ou que je mérite aujourd'hui qu'il continue à me harceler même si honnêtement … je garde une réserve sur ce dernier point … ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est de ma faute s'il a aujourd'hui un tel pouvoir sur moi. Et je ne dois surtout pas l'oublier.

Castiel continuait à penser que Dean se trompait. Qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition d'Alastair. Il était terrifié, jeune et naïf. Il venait de perdre son dernier parent. Il était évident qu'il aurait accepté n'importe quoi dans sa situation. Alastair en avait profité pour mettre son plan en action. Mais Castiel savait également que son petit ami n'était pas prêt à le croire. Il était inutile de tenter de le convaincre. Il hocha donc la tête pour signifier au jeune acteur qu'il l'avait entendu. Dean retira alors sa main de sa bouche et la remplaça par ses lèvres. Castiel le laissa faire sans protester conscient qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin après une telle conversation.

\- Maintenant que ce point est clair, je t'écoute … dis moi comment on va s'y prendre pour arrêter cet enfoiré ? Lança Dean en reculant son visage.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour faire sortir Alastair de sa cachette. Il refusait de surexposer Dean. Il en aurait été capable quand ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais c'était totalement inenvisageable à présent. Il ne lui restait pas vraiment d'options. Il devait aborder les choses sous un autre angle. Dean n'avait pas de tournage de programmé et encore deux semaines avant la cérémonie des Oscars. Il devait le mettre en sécurité. Le cacher quelque part où il serait sûr qu'Alastair ne pourrait pas les trouver. Et espérer que cela pousserait ce monstre à commettre une erreur … comme celle de sortir de sa cachette.

\- Je vais te mettre en sécurité.

\- Je refuse de quitter ma maison, refusa aussitôt Dean. Je refuse de prendre la fuite. Ce serait le lasser gagner.

Castiel aurait du prévoir que c'était ainsi que son petit ami prendrait la chose. Mais il n'était pas question de courage et de lâcheté. C'était une manière de forcer Alastair à passer à l'action. Le pousser à agir pour pouvoir enfin le débusquer. Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur plan.

\- Je ne te demande pas de prendre la fuite. Je te demande juste de m'accompagner dans une maison que Gabriel possède et qui a l'avantage d'être isolée et méconnue de tous. C'est une sorte de refuge quand la situation devient compliquée.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela ne revient pas à prendre la fuite. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer.

Castiel soupira avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Dean. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune acteur puisse penser qu'il était agacé par lui. C'était la situation qui le frustrait. Le fait d'être plus ou moins impuissant. De ne pas avoir d'autre solution. Il détestait l'idée qu'Alastair se soit montré plus intelligent que lui.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose … Dean, je pense qu'en quittant la maison et en partant t'isoler, tu couperas l'herbe sous les pieds d'Alastair. Il finira par s'apercevoir que tu as disparu et il devra se lancer à ta recherche. Je suis presque sûr que cela le fera sortir de sa cachette. Il ne pourra pas tenir des jours sans savoir ce que tu fais. Il a besoin de croire qu'il a du pouvoir sur toi. Si tu l'en prives, tu lui couperas l'herbe sous les pieds et il sera contraint d'agir. On pourra alors lui mettre la main dessus.

Castiel était persuadé que son plan allait fonctionner. Plus il y pensait et plus il le trouvait brillant. Il avait également l'avantage de mettre Dean en lieu sûr. La maison à laquelle Castiel pensait était une vraie forteresse. Personne ne pourrait y pénétrer. Le plus dur serait en fin de compte de faire accepter tout cela à Sam. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas être laissé en plan.

\- Cas, je ne suis pas sûr de … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir. Qu'est-ce que je ferais ainsi isolé du reste du monde ? Je veux dire … j'ai besoin de travailler. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire à attendre que le temps passe.

Castiel savait que son petit ami détestait rester inactif. Mais il ne serait pas seul. Et il pouvait emmener son scénario avec lui pour commencer à travailler son rôle. Le garde du corps acceptait de lui donner la réplique.

\- Tu pourras travailler là bas. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul … je veux dire … je serais là. Si tu ne trouves pas à t'occuper, je pourrais toujours te suggérer des activités.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel tentait de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne savait pas comment cela serait reçu par son petit ami mais il voulait tout de même tenter sa chance. Après tout, ils avaient bien besoin d'un peu de légèreté après la lourde discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Et parler de sexe mettait toujours Dean de bonne humeur. Même quand il n'allait pas bien. Castiel espérait avoir vu juste.

\- Tu es train de me dire que tu veux uniquement me kidnapper pour m'enfermer dans une chambre, loin de tout le monde et passer tout ton temps au lit avec moi ? Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je ne dois pas avoir peur de toi aussi ?

Dean plaisantait en retour. C'était bon signe. Castiel soupira longuement, soulagé. Il n'était finalement pas si inutile que ça. Il avait réussi à faire sourire son petit ami après qu'il lui ait confié qu'il avait manqué d'être violé onze ans plus tôt. Il estimait mériter des félicitations.

\- Et bien tu pourrais effectivement mais tu es amoureux de moi alors tu ne le feras pas. Oh et puis le sexe avec moi est génial et tu ne peux pas t'en passer non plus.

Dean fit mine de réfléchir une seconde et Castiel en profita pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il ressentait le besoin de toucher son petit ami. Il avait entendu des horreurs dans sa bouche et il réalisait à présent qu'il aurait pu le perdre avant même de le connaître. Il avait besoin de se rassurer.

\- Ok, j'accepte mais ce n'est pas que pour le sexe, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel l'embrassa alors sur la bouche et pendant une seconde, son petit ami resta immobile. Il finit toutefois par entrouvrir les lèvres et laisser la langue de Castiel venir chercher la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant que Dean ne finisse par mettre un terme au baiser. Il reposa ensuite son visage contre le torse de Castiel.

\- J'accepte mais c'est toi qui devra convaincre Sam de me laisser partir et crois moi, ce ne sera pas simple, souffla le jeune acteur en fermant les yeux.

Castiel le savait mais il était confiant. Il saurait trouver les arguments pour convaincre Sam de laisser partir son frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer d'attendre sans rien faire. Ils finiraient par se faire surprendre. Ils devaient absolument prendre les devants. Sam était quelqu'un de raisonnable et il finirait par le comprendre lui aussi.

Pendant de longues secondes, Dean ne bougea pas et Castiel finit par croire qu'il s'était endormi. Il fut donc surpris quand le jeune acteur remonta sa main de son ventre à son bras pour le serrer entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai peur Cas … je suis terrifié, murmura le jeune acteur contre son tee shirt.

Castiel ferma les yeux alors que son cœur se brisait une énième fois dans sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire en sorte que son petit ami n'ait plus peur. Mais il n'accomplissait pas de miracles. Il ne pourrait pas débarrasser Dean de ce sentiment tant qu'Alastair serait en sécurité. Il devait le retrouver et l'éliminer. Ensuite, il pourrait aider le jeune acteur à se reconstruire.

\- Je sais mon amour, je sais. Mais je suis là maintenant, souffla t-il finalement, optant pour une banalité.

Il savait que ce n'était pas le contenu de ce qu'il disait qui avait de l'importance à cet instant précis. Dean n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des mots en particulier. Il avait juste besoin d'entendre la voix de son petit ami. De sentir sa présence et d'être rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

\- Je t'aime Cas, assura alors le jeune acteur après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel sourit en l'entendant. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Dean avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Je t'aime, répéta t-il.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire à cet instant précis. Castiel aurait pu continuer à parler. Faire des longs discours pour rassurer Dean et pour tenter de le convaincre qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il aurait également pu lister toutes les qualités du jeune acteur pour l'aider à travailler sur son manque de confiance en lui même. Mais le silence était préférable. Sa présence semblait suffire à Dean pour le moment. Il était encore probablement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Des images d'Alastair tournaient très certainement en boucle dans son esprit fatigué. Castiel ne pouvait rien contre elles. Il ne pouvait pas les effacer d'un coup de baguette magique. Il ne pouvait pas remonter dans le temps et empêcher Alastair de faire du mal à son petit ami. Il ne pouvait qu'être là pour le jeune acteur dans le présent. Le serrer dans ses bras et lui assurer encore et encore par des gestes et des paroles qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il devait espérer que cela suffirait. Quant à la colère qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur, il préférait l'ignorer pour le moment. Il lui laisserait libre court quand il serait enfin face à Alastair. Il avait presque de la peine pour lui. Car quand il lui aurait mis la main dessus, il lui ferait payer chèrement le mal qu'il avait fait à son petit ami. Il lui ferait payer pour toutes les blessures physiques et psychologiques qu'il lui avait infligées. Pour chacune des cicatrices qu'elles avaient laissées sur son corps et sur son âme. Et quand il en aurait fini avec lui, il aurait de la chance d'être encore en vie. Castiel n'était pas forcément un adepte de la peine de mort. Mais pour quiconque touchait l'homme qu'il aimait, il était prêt à réviser son jugement.


	31. Inquiétudes en concessions

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 31ème chapitre et Dean dit enfin toute la vérité à son frère. Heureusement, il peut compter sur le soutien de Castiel dans cette épreuve.**

 **Je me répète encore et encore mais merci à tous de me lire, de m'écrire, de me soutenir ...**

 **A jeudi pour la suite**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Hanging by a moment de Lifehouse**

 **Chapitre 31 : Inquiétudes et concessions**

 _« Ne faites pas le fier. Respirer, c'est déjà être consentant. D'autres concessions suivront toutes emmanchées l'une dans l'autre »_

 _Henri Michaux_

Castiel avait appelé Gabriel dès le lendemain pour l'informer de sa décision. Son ami avait semblé surpris par son choix. Le garde du corps n'avait jamais recours à cette maison. Il préférait de loin affronter les problèmes et ne pas lâcher de terrain. Mais cette fois la menace était toute autre.

Il avait combattu des gens qui en voulaient à ses clients en raison de leurs décisions politiques, des positions qu'ils assumaient ou du symbole qu'ils représentaient pour les gens. Il avait été confronté à de dangereux criminels qui s'en prenaient à ses clients parce qu'ils avaient de l'argent ou du pouvoir. Mais jamais avant la raison derrière leurs actes était aussi personnelle. Jamais avant ils avaient été animés par le désir de posséder physiquement et émotionnellement la personne qu'il protégeait. Cette fois, son ennemi ne cherchait pas à uniquement à détruire son client. Et il devait s'adapter.

De surcroît, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'était pas dans une situation habituelle aussi et surtout parce qu'il était amoureux de son client. Il ne prenait pas des décisions qui pouvaient sembler logiques à Gabriel parce qu'il avait un lien particulier avec Dean. Parce que son jugement était probablement altéré par ses émotions. Par son engagement vis à vis du jeune acteur.

Il estimait toutefois que sa décision n'en était pas moins bonne. Il restait persuadé qu'il parviendrait à faire sortir Alastair de sa cachette en jouant sur sa frustration. En le forçant à agir pour ne pas voir Dean lui échapper à nouveau. Il n'aurait peut être pas fait ce choix s'il n'était pas en couple avec son client. Mais cela restait une bonne décision.

Gabriel finit par accepter son explication. Il ne lui fit pas de reproches. Il ne souleva pas le fait qu'il l'avait prévenu. Qu'être amoureux de Dean était nécessairement un handicap dans l'exercice de sa fonction. Il se contenta d'accepter son choix. Et de lui assurer qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que la maison soit prête à leur arrivée.

Castiel remercia son ami longuement, conscient qu'il avait son soutien avant d'aller prévenir Dean qu'ils partiraient dans l'après midi. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il avait confiance en Balthazar. Il savait que son collègue s'était assuré que Gadriel n'était plus une menace. Qu'il avait bel et bien quitté le pays. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr que l'ancien soldat n'avait pas averti Alastair avant ça. Et il refusait de courir le moindre risque. Si ce monstre se savait démasqué, il serait alors dos au mur. Il risquait de changer de plan et de choisir de se débarrasser du jeune acteur. Castiel devait prendre les devants.

Il prépara rapidement sa valise. Il n'était pas sûr du temps qu'ils resteraient dans la maison. Il se doutait que Dean exigerait de revenir pour la cérémonie des Oscars. Castiel ne pourrait pas l'en dissuader. Cela signifiait qu'ils partaient pour deux semaines au maximum. Il prépara ses affaires en conséquence.

Il aida ensuite son petit ami à en faire de même. Dean emporta avec lui quelques scénarios à étudier. Des papiers qu'il devait signer et une quantité de courrier de fans auquel il tenait à répondre personnellement.

Une fois leurs affaires préparées, il ne leur restait plus qu'à prévenir Sam de leur décision. Castiel continuait de penser que le jeune agent finirait par accepter de les laisser partir. Il le ferait à contre cœur. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il s'agissait là de la meilleure solution. Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient pas éviter les reproches. Ils devraient également le convaincre de ne pas les suivre. Il allait devoir accepter de ne pas participer et de rester en retrait. Castiel savait combien cela serait dur pour lui. D'autant qu'ils ne pourraient avoir aucun contact avec lui durant tout le temps où ils seraient à l'abri. Si Alastair apprenait que Sam connaissait l'endroit où ils se terraient, il se servirait de lui pour les retrouver. Et Dean ne pourrait probablement jamais le lui pardonner.

Ils ne devaient donc rien lui dire sur la localisation de la maison. Ils allaient devoir se contenter de lui dire qu'ils partaient se mettre en sécurité quelque part. Qu'ils ne prendraient aucun téléphone avec eux. Qu'ils n'auraient pas non plus accès à Internet. La discussion risquait sérieusement d'être houleuse.

Dean ne semblait pas forcément plus confiant que lui. Ce n'était pas franchement rassurant puisque le jeune acteur connaissait son frère sur le bout des doigts. Il était angoissé par sa réaction et angoissé également à l'idée de le laisser seul derrière lui avec la menace qui pesait sur lui. Peu importait qu'il soit celui qui était en danger. Il continuait de penser en premier lieu à la sécurité de ses proches.

Castiel tenta vainement de le rassurer mais il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Seul l'acceptation de Sam pourrait lui faire retrouver le sourire. Il en était convaincu.

Le jeune agent rentra de son déjeuner avec Amélia en début d'après midi. Le départ était prévu pour seize heures et il était grand temps de le mettre au courant.

Dean demanda donc à son frère de venir le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il voulait lui parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Sam se chargerait ensuite d'avertir le reste des proches du jeune acteur.

Castiel était présent, bien sûr. Pas uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de son idée et qu'il avait l'intention de l'assumer. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il voulait apporter tout son soutien à son petit ami. Il savait qu'il en aurait grandement besoin.

Les relations étaient tendues entre Dean et Sam depuis la révélation de la relation entre Castiel et lui. Ils ne s'étaient plus disputés mais tout n'était pas totalement rentré dans l'ordre. Dean en souffrait même s'il ne le disait pas. Il était évident que sa relation avec son frère était extrêmement importante pour lui. Elle était cruciale pour lui permettre de continuer à avancer. Castiel espérait sincèrement que les choses s'arrangeraient pour de bon après qu'Alastair ait été éliminé.

Sam semblait méfiant quand il s'assit sur la chaise en face de Dean. Il avait clairement deviné que quelque chose clochait et que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Il eut toutefois la gentillesse de ne pas faire de suppositions et de laisser à Dean tout le loisir de s'expliquer. Le jeune acteur jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Castiel qui était debout près de la porte avant de se lancer.

\- Je vais partir Sam.

Il y avait probablement de meilleures façons de commencer cette discussion. L'annonce était un peu brutale. Et Sam ne dit rien, visiblement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il ouvrit la bouche inutilement avant de la refermer et de faire signe à Dean de poursuivre.

\- Castiel connait un endroit où je serais en sécurité. C'est l'histoire de quinze jours au maximum. Je ne vais pas disparaître pour de bon … juste prendre quelques vacances avant mon prochain tournage.

C'était un peu mieux mais ce n'était toujours pas idéal. Castiel avait envie d'intervenir mais il avait promis à Dean de le laisser parler. Il ne l'interromprait que si la situation dégénérait ou que Sam s'adressait directement à lui.

\- Comment ça des vacances ? Tu … tu n'en as pas pris depuis des siècles et tu décides de le faire alors que tu es menacé par un type visiblement déterminé à te faire du mal ? C'est son idée, c'est ça ?

Castiel dut se retenir de répondre aux accusations que Sam dirigeait clairement contre lui. Mais il ne le regardait pas et parlait visiblement uniquement à son frère. Le jeune agent semblait avoir envie de l'ignorer. Castiel en fit de même.

\- Non ce n'est pas son idée, mentit alors Dean pour le protéger. C'est la mienne. Cas n'a fait que trouver l'endroit idéal. C'est une maison que son patron possède et qui est totalement sécurisée. Je ne risque rien là bas et je ne serais pas seul puisque Cas sera avec moi.

Sam secoua alors la tête. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait raison. Dean ne lui avait pas dit la véritable raison de son départ. Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il le ferait. Sam l'agaçait mais il méritait de savoir la vérité. Il devait avoir conscience de la nature du danger qui pesait sur son frère. Cela l'aiderait probablement à accepter son départ.

\- Ecoute, il est évident que tu me mens Dean. Je sais que tu ne vas pas là bas uniquement pour changer d'air. Et je sais que c'est à toi de prendre cette décision. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que tu peux faire ou non mais … aie au moins la décence de te montrer honnête avec moi. Je pense le mériter non ?

Castiel vit Dean hocher doucement la tête. Il se sentait très certainement coupable de cacher ainsi des informations capitales à son frère. Le garde du corps sut alors qu'il allait tout lui dire. Il redoutait la réaction de Sam.

\- Tu te souviens des photos que je faisais quand tu étais encore à l'école ? Tu te souviens d'Alastair ?

Sam hocha la tête en grimaçant. De toute évidence, ce monstre ne lui avait pas laissé que des bons souvenirs. Ce serait pire en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait à son frère à l'époque. Ce qu'il projetait de lui faire à présent.

\- Alastair était … il m'a fait poser pour des tas de gens et si au début, il s'agissait de séances … classiques, il a vite réussi à me convaincre de faire des photos différentes. Des photos … dénudé.

\- Dénudé comme pour des sous vêtements ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Il était évident qu'il savait déjà la réponse à cette question. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de son frère. Parce que son cerveau ne parvenait pas encore à accepter que ce type ait pu abuser de Dean de la sorte sans qu'il ne voit rien venir.

\- Non pas pour des sous vêtements ou du moins pas uniquement. Je n'en ai pas fait beaucoup, je te le jure. Et je sais que ça doit te décevoir mais … je pensais ne pas avoir le choix. J'avais besoin de cet argent.

Sam baissa alors les yeux et fixa ses mains durant de longues secondes. Il semblait très en colère et Castiel se prépara aussitôt à intervenir. S'il venait à tenir des propos désobligeants vis à vis de son frère, il lui dirait d'arrêter. Il ne le laisserait pas le détruire un peu plus encore.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu Dean … je ne suis même pas en colère contre toi. Je suis juste furieux que ce type t'ait manipulé ainsi. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait ces photos si tu avais pu lui dire non. Et je sais aussi que tu l'as fait en grande partie pour moi. Je m'en veux de t'avoir poussé à lui dire oui.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sammy. Et de toute façon, c'est du passé. Ca n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui.

Castiel se détendit en voyant la détresse évidente du jeune agent. Il se sentait clairement coupable. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'Alastair avait fait faire à son frère. Il était trop jeune à l'époque pour se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Mais comme Dean, il pensait devoir protéger son frère. Et cela le conduisait à se reprocher toutes les choses négatives qu'il était amené à vivre.

\- Mais il est impliqué dans ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?

Dean hocha la tête à son tour. Il rassembla quelques papiers sur son bureau, sans doute pour gagner du temps, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Juste avant que je … avant que je n'arrête de poser pour lui, il a tenté de me convaincre de coucher avec des hommes pour obtenir des contrats. Il devait sans doute vouloir en retirer de l'argent et … je lui ai dit non. Je pensais qu'il s'en tiendrait à ça mais il m'a fait revenir dans son studio … soit disant pour me donner mon dernier chèque. Il a alors tenté de … il a tenté de me violer. Il n'a pas réussi Sammy. Je te jure qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu. J'ai alors compris ce qu'il attendait de moi depuis le début … la raison pour laquelle il tenait tant à ce que je travaille pour lui. J'ai pu lui échapper mais il m'avait frappé et …

\- Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais battu dans un bar ! Intervint alors Sam en relevant la tête.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il s'était douté que Dean avait du mentir à son frère à l'époque pour expliquer son bras cassé et les bleus qu'il devait avoir sur le visage. Il était parfaitement compréhensible que le jeune agent soit furieux de l'apprendre. Mais il l'empêcherait de faire plus de reproches à son frère. Dean était déjà fragile et il avait avant tout besoin du soutien de ses proches. Du soutien de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. De son petit frère.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité parce que tu aurais voulu me venger et je refusais que tu cours un tel risque. Je suis allé voir un avocat juste après et il a réussi à me débarrasser d'Alastair. De toute évidence, le contrat qu'il m'avait fait signer quand j'étais encore mineur était totalement illégal. Il n'avait pas le consentement de mon responsable légal et il n'avait pas le droit de me faire poser sans ça. S'il ne voulait pas tout perdre à cause de cette erreur, il devait me laisser tranquille. Ce qu'il a fait … du moins jusqu'à très récemment.

\- Le fils de pute … je vais le tuer, commenta alors Sam qui tremblait.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il allait devoir attendre son tour. Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention d'être celui qui porterait le coup fatal. Il voulait voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de l'homme qui avait tant fait de mal à son petit ami. Il laisserait Sam regarder s'il le souhaitait. Il pouvait comprendre son envie de le tuer.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout parce que tu finirais en prison et il est hors de question que je te perde à cause de lui.

Sam ne semblait pas ravi par ce qu'il entendait mais il hocha tout de même la tête après quelques secondes. Il se passa ensuite la main dans les cheveux et dévisagea son frère.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit depuis … je veux dire … je comprends que tu ne l'aies pas fait à l'époque mais tu aurais pu m'en parler depuis … il s'est écoulé dix ans et tu as continué à garder tout ça pour toi. Ce n'était pas … ça a du être un enfer pour toi. J'aurais pu t'aider … j'aurais du … je suis tellement désolé.

Dean se leva alors de sa chaise et contourna son bureau. Il s'assit sur le rebord, juste devant son frère. Il avait besoin de cette proximité autant que Sam. Il était touchant de voir à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. A quel point leur relation était forte et profonde. Castiel n'avait jamais vu ça avant.

\- J'ai réussi à laisser tout ça derrière moi Sammy. Je n'y pensais pas constamment et … je savais comment tu réagirais. Il me suffisait de me mettre à ta place pour savoir que tu aurais tenté de le retrouver. Et puis il y a eu Jess et tu avais tes propres problèmes à gérer. Mais ta présence à mes côtés m'a aidé … sans que tu le saches, tu m'as permis de me reconstruire et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Castiel vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de Sam et il se sentit aussitôt de trop dans la pièce. Il savait bien que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient plus conscience de sa présence. Ils étaient seuls au monde à cet instant précis.

\- Sammy, je vais bien … je te jure que je vais bien. J'ai un métier que j'aime … toute ma famille avec moi et un homme … un homme extraordinaire avec qui je veux faire ma vie et qui a les mêmes projets de son côté. Ma vie est parfaite et je ne changerais rien même si je le pouvais.

Castiel était touché que Dean l'inclut ainsi dans son monologue. Il avait envie de courir dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait envie de l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se trompait pas sur lui. Mais il resta dans son coin de la pièce. C'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à Dean et Sam. Il ne devait pas intervenir.

\- Tu dis ça mais en attendant il … c'est lui qui t'a envoyé ces lettres n'est ce pas ? C'est lui qui … il est à nouveau après toi ?

Dean saisit alors la main de son frère et la serra dans la sienne. Quand il reprit la parole, il avait la voix qui tremblait et les yeux qui brillaient.

\- De toute évidence, il est déterminé à me récupérer. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas réussi à m'oublier et … il est probablement frustré que je lui ai dit non. Il veut …

\- Te violer, termina Sam dont les joues étaient baignées de larmes.

\- Me posséder, rectifia Dean.

Castiel baissa les yeux. Le désir d'Alastair allait bien au delà de son envie de coucher avec Dean. Il était évident qu'il le violerait sans hésiter. Mais ce n'était très certainement pas la seule chose qu'il avait en tête concernant le jeune acteur. Il voulait le garder près de lui. Ne plus jamais le laisser fréquenter qui que ce soit. Il l'enfermerait quelque part et en ferait son jouet personnel. L'idée arracha un frisson à Castiel. Il releva la tête quand il entendit Sam parler à nouveau.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire … comment sais tu que c'est bien lui qui est à l'origine de toute cette histoire ?

Castiel regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir insisté pour que Dean parle à son frère de l'implication de Gadriel. Il espérait que le jeune agent ne serait pas trop furieux en l'apprenant.

\- Il y a eu des évolutions depuis quelques jours … j'attendais d'en savoir plus pour t'en parler mais …

\- Mais quoi Dean ? Le coupa Sam à nouveau furieux. Tu pensais que je ne pouvais pas le supporter ? Tu pensais que je ne méritais pas de savoir ? C'est moi qui ait pris l'initiative de te trouver un garde du corps … parce que j'étais fou d'inquiétude te concernant et tu … tu as jugé bon de me cacher des choses ?

Dean relâcha alors la main de son frère et se leva de son bureau. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil à Castiel. Il ne demandait pas encore son soutien mais le garde du corps se tenait prêt. Il interviendrait dans la seconde si toutefois son petit ami le lui demandait.

\- Je sais que j'ai eu tort Sammy. Mais je pensais … j'étais sous le choc et j'avais besoin de quelques jours pour assimiler l'information.

\- Quelle information ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune agent.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement par le nez. Il allait devoir dire toute la vérité à son frère et il semblait déjà épuisé par ce qu'il avait révélé jusque là. Il semblait toutefois déterminé à le faire seul.

\- Gadriel est impliqué. Il a été … ok, il a été engagé par Alastair pour me surveiller … pour lui rendre compte de mes mouvements et des gens qui me sont proches. Il l'a laissé entrer dans la maison. Il l'a fait uniquement pour l'argent. C'est un mercenaire. Castiel a réussi à lui mettre la main dessus et c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'Alastair était derrière tout ça. Crois moi … il ne nous a pas menti.

Sam prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise brusquement, la faisant basculer en arrière. Castiel fit un pas dans sa direction, prêt à intervenir mais Dean lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'ai dit dès le début que tu avais tort de l'engager. Qu'on n'en savait pas suffisamment sur lui et qu'il était préférable d'avoir recours à une société de sécurité reconnue. Tu as fait la sourde oreille parce que tu disais vouloir l'aider et … voilà le résultat. Dean, quand comprendras tu enfin que tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en tout le monde ? Que les gens ne sont pas toujours bien intentionnés ?

Dean avait effectivement un problème de ce côté là. Il avait tendance à toujours vouloir aider ceux qui semblaient dans le besoin. Il ne le faisait pas pour être reconnu ou pour qu'on l'aime. Il le faisait parce qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Parce qu'il avait manqué de beaucoup de choses quand il était plus jeune et qu'il détestait voir les gens dans le besoin à leur tour. C'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui l'homme que Castiel aimait. Il ne le changerait pas. Même s'il le pouvait. Et il était presque sûr que Sam ne le ferait pas non plus. Il était simplement en colère. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Sam, j'ai commis une erreur en l'engageant. J'en suis conscient. Mais je recommencerais sans hésiter parce que c'est ce que je suis … c'est ce que je fais. Je veux avoir confiance en ce monde et je veux avoir confiance en les gens. Je ne veux pas penser à mal dès que quelqu'un s'approche de moi. Crois moi … je pourrais … surtout après ce qu'Alastair m'a fait. Mais justement … je refuse de le laisser gagner. Il m'a prouvé que le mal avec un grand M existait et qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quel visage … je vais lui prouver moi que le bien existe aussi. Et qu'il n'a pas réussi à me convaincre du contraire.

Castiel était incroyablement fier de Dean à cet instant précis. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait et il aimait sentir la conviction dans le ton de son petit ami. Ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille avait donc porté ses fruits. Dean ne comptait pas laisser Alastair dicter sa façon de vivre sa vie. Il allait se montrer fort. C'était la meilleure réponse à apporter à ce monstre.

\- Dean, je comprends et je ne te demande pas de changer … juste d'être un peu plus prudent à l'avenir. Je te l'ai dit … je ne peux pas te perdre.

Sam semblait totalement anéanti à présent. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de réaliser que ses parents ne seraient pas là éternellement. Qui avait enfin compris que la mort faisait partie de la vie et que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

\- Tu ne vas pas me perdre Sam … crois moi … c'est aussi pour ça que je dois partir. J'ai besoin de mettre un terme à toute cette histoire pour pouvoir reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé.

Sam secoua la tête en baissant les yeux vers ses pieds. Il vacilla ensuite une seconde et Dean lui attrapa aussitôt le bras pour le soutenir. Castiel sortit de son coin pour remettre la chaise sur ses pieds et regarda son petit ami encourager son frère à se rasseoir.

\- Mais pourquoi partir ? Je veux dire … pourquoi t'isoler ? Je suis presque sûr que c'est exactement ce qu'il attend. Plus tu seras loin de tout et plus tu seras vulnérable. Je suis terrifié Dean … parce que tu seras loin de moi et que … s'il s'en prend à toi, je ne serais pas là pour t'aider.

Dean jeta alors un coup d'oeil à Castiel et il fut cette fois évident pour le garde du corps que son petit ami avait besoin de son aide. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui expose leur plan à son frère. Castiel hocha la tête et contourna la chaise pour pouvoir regarder Sam dans les yeux.

\- Gadriel n'est plus une menace. Un de mes collègues s'est assuré qu'il quittait le pays. Mais personne ne peut nous garantir qu'Alastair n'a pas engagé quelqu'un d'autre pour surveiller votre frère. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques. Je refuse de lui faire courir le moindre danger. Et nous savons tous que le laisser se rendre aux Oscars serait l'exposer et le mettre en danger. Nous devons retrouver Alastair avant.

Sam se tourna vers Castiel et le fusilla du regard. Il était donc en colère contre lui aussi. Le garde du corps n'était pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi mais il préférait que la rage du jeune agent soit dirigée contre lui plutôt que contre Dean. Il était plus à même de la gérer. Il ne serait pas détruit par la méfiance de Sam. Pas comme son petit ami le serait à sa place.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'êtes pas capable de le localiser ! Vous avez pu retrouver Gadriel alors même qu'il est un ancien soldat surentraîné. Alastair est un photographe connu … vous pourriez trouver sans adresse et aller lui faire peur. Vous pourriez aussi contacter la police et leur demander de l'arrêter !

Sam ne réfléchissait pas. Il était bien trop en colère pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il disait était stupide. Castiel pouvait parfaitement retrouver Alastair. Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour le localiser. Mais il n'avait rien contre lui. Aucune preuve. Rien qui ne justifiait qu'il débarque chez lui pour lui casser la figure. Cela le conduirait tout droit en prison et Dean serait à nouveau vulnérable. Il était important que Sam le comprenne.

\- Je pourrais effectivement le trouver. Je suis sûr qu'il ne cherche pas à se cacher. Mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il sait qu'il ne risque rien. Alors oui, bien sûr … je pourrais parfaitement me rendre chez lui et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de laisser Dean tranquille. Ou je pourrais demander à la police de l'arrêter. Mais ils ne le feraient pas. Parce que nous n'avons aucune preuve. Nous n'avons rien qui le relie à ces lettres et ces menaces. Gadriel ne parlera pas et … le témoignage de Dean ne suffirait pas à le faire rester en prison. Une fois sorti, il serait … furieux et prêt à se venger et nous savons parfaitement ce que cela signifie. Quant à la possibilité que je puisse lui casser la figure, cela me conduirait moi en prison. Qui veillerait sur votre frère si j'étais arrêté ? Sam, vous savez que ce n'est pas une solution.

\- Vous pourriez le tuer, souffla alors le jeune agent en détournant le regard.

Castiel en avait effectivement envie. Mais ce serait courir le risque d'être attrapé. Il n'était pas contre l'idée de se débarrasser d'Alastair pour de bon. Il en avait même franchement envie. Mais il ne le ferait que si ce monstre menaçait clairement Dean. Il agirait en état de légitime défense.

\- Non, Sam, non, intervint alors Dean d'une voix forte.

Castiel et le jeune agent tournèrent le visage vers lui en même temps, surpris tous les deux qu'il reprenne la parole après son long silence.

\- Non, je ne laisserais aucun de vous deux devenir un meurtrier pour moi … il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je … je veux le faire tomber mais je veux faire les choses dans la légalité.

\- Dean, il a failli te violer, rappela alors Sam inutilement.

Castiel détestait entendre ce mot parce que cela lui rappelait trop bien ce à quoi son petit ami avait échappé. Ce que ce monstre avait en tête le concernant et qui restait tout de même une éventualité même si Castiel veillerait à ce qu'il ne puisse pas poser la main sur lui. Mais Sam semblait déterminé à convaincre Dean de les laisser tuer Alastair et il était prêt à tout pour ça.

\- Je sais oui … j'étais là. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce qu'il m'a fait … de son regard quand il s'apprêtait à … ou de la façon qu'il a eu de m'arracher mes vêtements, de me frapper jusqu'à ce que je ne vois plus clair … je sais que je ne dois mon salut qu'à l'arrivée d'un de ses assistants. Et je sais aussi qu'il a peut être fait subir les mêmes horreurs à d'autres depuis moi … qu'il envisage de recommencer s'il me retrouve mais cela ne change en rien le fait que je refuse que vous le tuiez. Sam, je veux le voir payer. Je te jure que c'est mon vœu le plus cher. Mais nous allons faire les choses bien. Je veux voir son nom dans tous les journaux et l'entendre dans la bouche de toutes les personnes influentes. Je veux détruire sa vie et sa carrière. Je veux qu'il soit pointé du doigt au tribunal. Ce sera la meilleure vengeance possible. Et j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à le faire.

Sam soupira longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Castiel, visiblement prêt à entendre la suite de son plan. Le garde du corps posa sa main sur le bureau derrière lui, juste au niveau du dos de Dean pour que ses doigts effleurent son petit ami. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais il en avait besoin.

\- Personne ne sait où se trouve cette maison mis à part Gabriel et moi. Alastair ne pourra pas nous trouver là bas. Et je sais que cela va le rendre complètement fou. Il fera en sorte de nous localiser et cela le poussera à commettre une erreur. A dévoiler son jeu. On pourra alors lui tomber dessus. Et on ne le laissera pas nous échapper.

\- Ok, d'accord, disons que … disons que vous partez là bas et qu'il tente effectivement de vous retrouver … qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il ne réussira pas à vous localiser grâce à ses nombreux contacts ? Qui vous dit qu'il ne parviendra pas à s'introduire dans la maison en pleine nuit et à récupérer Dean sans que vous ne puissiez faire quoi que ce soit ?

Castiel savait que c'était une possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'Alastair n'avait pas réussi à infiltrer d'autres sphères. Qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà la localisation de la maison. Mais il avait confiance en ses capacités. Il savait que face à ce monstre, il saurait prendre le dessus. Il ne lâcherait pas Dean du regard. Il serait constamment avec lui et jamais Alastair ne pourrait tromper sa vigilance.

\- S'il tente quoi que ce soit, je serais plus rapide que lui. La maison est sécurisée par une alarme et je serais armé. S'il tente de s'introduire à l'intérieur, je le tuerais … et personne ne pourra me le reprocher.

Sam baissa alors à nouveau les yeux. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par ce plan mais Castiel savait qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à leur proposer. Peu importait qu'il reste méfiant vis à vis du garde du corps et de ses intentions concernant son frère, il savait qu'il était le mieux placé à cet instant précis pour veiller à sa sécurité. Castiel choisit toutefois d'en dire un peu plus pour le rassurer.

\- Sam, je sais que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Je sais que vous continuez de penser que je ne tiens pas réellement à votre frère et je ne vous en veux pas. Je peux vous comprendre. Je sais que vous voulez ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Dean. Mais c'est aussi ce que je veux. J'aime votre frère. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je donnerais ma vie pour lui sans hésiter une seconde. Je sais que c'est un point sur lequel nous nous entendons.

\- Je l'espère sincèrement pour vous … parce que je vous tuerais si toutefois vous me mentez.

Castiel sourit faiblement. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée que Sam puisse continuer à douter de lui. Mais il était rassuré de voir que le jeune agent veillait ainsi sur son frère. Qu'il souhaitait s'assurer que les gens autour de lui ne lui voulait que du bien. Il savait qu'en son absence, Sam saurait protéger Dean. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de quitter le jeune acteur.

\- Je préfère mourir que de lui faire du mal, conclut alors Castiel d'une voix forte.

Il laissa ensuite ses mots s'imprégner dans l'esprit de Sam. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Dean. Le jeune acteur le regardait et semblait totalement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris. Il était évident que Castiel aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Qu'il aurait été prêt à se sacrifier pour s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité.

\- Je déteste l'idée de ne pas être avec vous. Je pourrais venir … je … je me sentirais mieux si j'étais là moi aussi, avança alors Sam, mettant un terme au moment que Dean et Castiel partageaient.

Le garde du corps secoua la tête en reportant son attention sur le jeune agent.

\- Je peux comprendre votre envie de nous accompagner mais vous seriez une faiblesse que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre. Alastair pourrait être tenté de vous utiliser contre Dean. Il doit savoir combien vous êtes important pour lui puisqu'il a accepté de faire toutes ces photos pour vous. Je ne peux pas être concentré à cent pour cent sur la sécurité de votre frère si je dois également veiller à la votre.

Sam sembla indigné que Castiel puisse douter de sa capacité à se défendre par lui même. Mais le garde du corps ne cèderait pas sur ce point.

\- Il pourrait venir ici et m'utiliser contre Dean même si je ne suis pas avec vous … il lui suffirait de débarquer ici et de me prendre en otage pour contraindre Dean à sortir de sa cachette. Et vous ne serez pas là pour veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

Sam marquait effectivement un point. Mais Castiel avait déjà envisagé ce point. Il ne comptait pas laisser le jeune agent et les proches de Dean sans surveillance. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose en son absence, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

\- Je vais demander à mon collègue Balthazar de rester avec vous jusqu'à notre retour. Je demanderais également à Gabriel de trouver un nouveau garde pour surveiller l'entrée. Vous serez en sécurité.

\- C'est ridicule, protesta Sam qui semblait à court d'arguments.

Castiel savait qu'il avait gagné. Il n'en tirait toutefois aucune satisfaction. Il n'aimait pas sentir la détresse et l'inquiétude chez le jeune agent. Il aurait aimé pouvoir trouver une solution qui le satisferait entièrement. Il n'en existait malheureusement aucune. Et sa priorité restait Dean. Sam devait le comprendre et l'accepter.

\- Sammy, écoute, intervint alors Dean à nouveau.

Il s'écarta ensuite du bureau et s'agenouilla devant son frère pour être à son niveau. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses cuisses pour établir un contact et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune agent.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'on soit séparés et crois moi … je ne l'aime pas non plus. Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de toi et que je ne suis pas tranquille quand on est séparés. A ta place, je deviendrais complètement fou si on me demandait de rester en arrière de la sorte. Mais il faut que nous nous montrions un peu réalistes et raisonnables. Je dois débusquer Alastair. Je dois le forcer à sortir de sa cachette. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ma vie dans la peur permanente qu'il me retrouve et qu'il me fasse du mal. Je refuse qu'il ait ce pouvoir sur moi. Je dois prendre les devants. Bien sûr, je préfèrerais pouvoir le faire en te gardant proche de moi mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois me laisser partir. Tu dois accepter que pour cette fois, c'est Castiel qui veillera sur moi. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu l'as engagé non ?

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de ricaner.

\- J'aurais mieux fait de me casser un jambe, jeta t-il ensuite.

Castiel aurait pu être vexé de l'entendre mais il savait pourquoi le jeune agent disait tout cela. Il voulait lui faire du mal parce qu'il souffrait lui aussi. Il estimait injuste d'être mis de côté. La situation lui échappait totalement et cela le ramenait quelques années en arrière. Juste après que sa fiancée soit morte. Il avait peur de revivre la même situation. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Sammy, je l'aime, déclara alors Dean d'une voix douce.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ses mots, Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se demandait si cela cesserait un jour de le surprendre. S'il finirait par s'y habituer. Il espérait que non.

\- Tu n'as pas les idées claires, protesta le jeune agent.

Dean posa une main sur son menton pour l'encourager à lever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. Castiel hésita alors à quitter la pièce, conscient que sa présence compliquait les choses pour le jeune agent. Mais il refusait de laisser son petit ami sans soutien. Et il avait très envie de voir ce qu'il allait dire pour convaincre son frère de la sincérité de ses sentiments.

\- Non, c'est toi qui n'a pas les idées claires et je le comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant. C'est différent de Benny … c'est le bon. C'est lui et personne d'autre. Et sans doute que les choses auraient été plus simples si je l'avais rencontré dans d'autres circonstances … s'il n'avait pas été mon employé avant d'être mon petit ami. Mais peu importe parce qu'il me rend heureux. Il me donne envie d'être meilleur et de profiter de chaque seconde de chaque journée. Cas est … il est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin et je ne pourrais plus jamais envisager ma vie sans lui à mes côtés. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ce point parce que je suis absolument sûr de moi.

Castiel détourna les yeux, sa gorge se nouant en entendant la sincérité dans la voix de son petit ami. Il avait une chance incroyable. Jamais avant il n'avait pensé entendre ces mots dans la bouche d'un homme le concernant. Il avait accepté de vieillir seul. Mais il savait à présent qu'il attendait juste la bonne personne. Et Dean était le bon. Il n'avait plus aucun doute.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux Dean … c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité pour toi. Et si tu trouves le bonheur avec lui alors parfait … mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir encore des doutes. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à t'éloigner de moi. Qu'il veut … qu'il te veut pour lui tout seul.

C'était ridicule et Sam ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser cela. Castiel savait combien le jeune agent était important pour son petit ami. Il ne tenterait jamais de le séparer de Dean.

\- Sam, je vais te le dire à nouveau … tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi et je te choisirais toujours si toutefois on me le demande. Tu es mon petit frère … tu es ma seule famille et personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place. Mais je dois faire ma vie de mon côté. Je ne peux pas continuer à dépendre de toi. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses prendre mon envol. Comme j'espère que tu prendras le tien avec Amélia.

Castiel posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de Sam pour attirer son attention. Il ne voulait surtout pas représenter une menace pour le jeune agent. Il ne cherchait pas à s'immiscer entre les deux frères. Bien au contraire. Il voulait que les choses s'arrangent pour de bon entre eux. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre. Il n'exigerait jamais rien de tel de son petit ami.

\- Je peux vous promettre que je ne demanderais jamais à Dean de choisir entre vous et moi. Je sais l'importance que vous avez l'un pour l'autre. Je sais combien il est important pour vous de l'avoir à vos côtés. Et jamais je ne chercherais à vous éloigner de lui. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Je veux que Dean soit heureux et il ne pourra jamais l'être totalement si vous ne faites pas partie de sa vie. Croyez moi Sam … je ne cherche absolument pas à prendre votre place.

Il espérait sincèrement que ces quelques mots suffiraient à convaincre le jeune agent. Ou au moins à leur donner un peu de répit. Castiel devait obtenir l'approbation de Sam s'il voulait que son histoire avec Dean puisse fonctionner. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le jeune agent. Dean le choisirait toujours. Il l'avait accepté. Il n'était même pas jaloux. Il comprenait leur attachement. Ils étaient totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Ca ne changerait jamais.

\- Ok, finit par concéder Sam après de longues secondes d'hésitation.

Castiel lui sourit alors à nouveau. Puis, conscient qu'il devait laisser aux deux frères un peu d'intimité, il retira sa main de l'épaule de Sam et s'éloigna du bureau. Il ne quitta pas la pièce. Il ne le pouvait pas. Mais il retourna dans le coin qu'il avait occupé avant d'intervenir dans leur conversation. Il regarda Dean attirer son frère à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il regarda Sam refermer ses mains autour du tee shirt de son frère pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper. Il sentit alors son sourire s'élargir devant ce qui était une réconciliation définitive entre les deux frères. Devant ce qui était la preuve qu'ils s'aimaient malgré tout. Que Sam, bien qu'encore réticent, était prêt à faire des efforts pour que son frère soit heureux. Castiel se sentit enfin totalement à sa place au sein de cette drôle de famille. Et quand Dean lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil tout en restant collé contre Sam, il sut que son petit ami ressentait la même chose. Son sourire s'élargit alors encore un peu plus.


	32. Sécurité

**Bonjour,**

 **32 ème chapitre et Dean et Cas profitent un peu de leur solitude pour passer du temps ensemble ... Devinez ce qu'ils font ?**

 **Les choses vont se compliquer sérieusement dans les prochains chapitres et je voulais leur offrir un petit moment de bonheur avant qu'on entre dans la partie avec Alastair.**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle : je ne vais pas pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine. J'ai un soucis qui vient de me tomber dessus (rien de grave) et je vais devoir m'absenter jusqu'au dimanche 22.**

 **Je reprendrais donc les publications lundi 23. Désolée pour ça. Rassurez vous, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire que j'ai d'ailleurs fini d'écrire. Je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire une nouvelle, différente où Castiel sera finalement celui qui aura besoin de l'aide de Dean pour s'en sortir (même si Dean ne sera pas forcément au top non plus).**

 **Bonne lecture et au 23 !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **PS : Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Everything I do I'll do it for you de Bryan Adams**

 **Chapitre 32 : Sécurité**

 _« C'est une chose étrange à quel point la sécurité de la conscience donne la sécurité du reste »_

 _Victor Hugo_

La maison de Gabriel était un véritable havre de paix. Elle était perdue au milieu des bois, entourée par la forêt et les arbres et sans le moindre voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde. La route qui y menait était petite et n'était pas pavée. Personne ne l'empruntait jamais. Même pas par erreur. Il fallait savoir que quelque chose se trouvait au bout pour s'y aventurer.

La maison en elle même était agréable. Castiel n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'elle était luxueuse. Elle l'était bien moins que ce à quoi Dean était habitué depuis le début de sa carrière. Mais elle avait du charme.

Le rez de chaussée était composé d'un grand salon confortable avec une large cheminée, d'une cuisine parfaitement équipée et d'une salle de bains avec baignoire. Au premier, on trouvait deux chambres et une bibliothèque. Cette dernière donnait sur un balcon suffisamment grand pour accueillir un canapé et une table avec quatre chaises.

La décoration était principalement composée de bois. Aux murs. Au plafond. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet. Castiel n'était pas un grand fan du côté rustique de l'endroit. Mais il lui reconnaissait une atmosphère chaleureuse qui le faisait se sentir à l'aise.

Côté sécurité, la maison était équipée d'un système d'alarme particulièrement sophistiqué. On ne pouvait pas s'en approcher sans le déclencher. Il y avait également des armes dans un placard du salon. Castiel hésitait à en confier une à Dean. Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune acteur savait s'en servir. Il pourrait lui apprendre s'ils avaient le temps.

Une fois leur voiture garée devant l'entrée, Castiel s'occupa de décharger les sacs alors que Dean faisait un tour rapide des lieux. Le garde du corps l'entendit siffler entre ses dents en voyant certaines des pièces. Son petit ami semblait impressionné par l'endroit. Bien sûr, la maison entière pouvait tenir dans la sienne sans aucun problème. Mais Castiel avait appris avec le temps que Dean n'était pas un homme particulièrement attaché aux possessions matérielles ou au luxe. Il se réjouissait d'avoir de l'argent. Il en avait parfaitement le droit. Mais il n'aimait pas forcément l'étaler au grand jour. Il préférait de loin l'intimité d'un endroit plus petit. D'un endroit où il serait à l'abri des regards et où il pourrait enfin être lui même.

Castiel sourit en regardant son petit ami toucher la cheminée du bout des doigts. Il pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer vivant dans un endroit comme celui ci avec lui quand tout serait terminé. Il n'était pas sûr que ce serait faisable. Dean avait besoin d'être à Los Angeles pour son travail. Mais ils pourraient peut être s'accorder des vacances de temps à autre. Louer un endroit comme celui ci et rester cloitrés dans la maison pendant des jours entiers. Il était presque sûr que son petit ami serait partant.

Bien sûr, avant d'imaginer quoi que ce soit de ce genre, ils devaient commencer par se débarrasser d'Alastair. Castiel espérait sincèrement que son plan fonctionnerait comme il l'avait imaginé. Une fois ce monstre mis hors d'état de nuire, il emmènerait Dean quelque part et le forcerait à se reposer pendant des semaines entières. Ils en auraient bien besoin tous les deux.

Une fois les sacs vidés et leurs affaires rangés dans le placard de leur chambre – Castiel continuait d'être surpris à chaque qu'il réalisait que l'emploi de « leur » était justifié – ils mangèrent le plat que Jo les avait forcés à apporter avec eux. Ils se couchèrent aussitôt après, fatigués par la route et les longues discussions qu'ils avaient eues avec les proches de Dean avant leur départ.

Ils se contentèrent de s'allonger l'un contre l'autre, le jeune acteur pressé contre le flanc de Castiel, et s'endormirent quelques secondes plus tard.

Le garde du corps rouvrit les yeux le lendemain alors que le soleil était déjà levé. Il se tourna sur le côté et tendit la main, persuadé qu'il trouverait Dean près de lui. Mais le matelas était froid et le jeune acteur n'était plus là.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet de sa disparition. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement. Il savait que le jeune acteur n'allait pas prendre la fuite. Et l'alarme n'avait pas sonné dans la nuit. Dean était probablement occupé à quelque chose dans la maison. Il était stupide de s'affoler pour rien.

Castiel quitta le lit après s'être longuement étiré. Il enfila un tee shirt en plus de son caleçon et sortit de la chambre. Il n'eut pas à chercher le jeune acteur longtemps. Il le trouva sur le balcon de la bibliothèque, les coudes appuyés contre la balustrade, ses yeux visiblement perdus quelque part dans la forêt devant lui.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il faisait incroyablement doux pour la saison et Dean était sorti simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un tee shirt fin. Il était une nouvelle fois pieds nus. Il tenait une cigarette entre ses doigts et la fumée voletait autour de lui lui donnant une apparence presque fantomatique.

Castiel apprécia sa silhouette pendant quelques secondes, s'attardant ici et là sur les contours de son corps avant de s'approcher.

Il choisit de signaler sa présence en se raclant la gorge pour ne pas effrayer son petit ami. Ce dernier ne se retourna pas mais Castiel sut qu'il l'avait entendu à la façon dont son corps se détendit aussitôt.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit à l'extérieur mis à part le chant des oiseaux et le bruit des feuilles d'arbres se frottant entre elles. C'était incroyablement calme et paisible. Presque comme dans un rêve.

Castiel combla la distance qui les séparait rapidement puis vint coller son corps contre celui de son petit ami. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Il observa le paysage une seconde avant de choisir de rompre le silence.

\- Tu es levé depuis longtemps ?

Dean tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et expira la fumée devant lui avant de répondre.

\- J'ai regardé le soleil se lever. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Castiel savait que son petit ami avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil quand il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas encore parfaitement. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas été tenu éveillé par des cauchemars. Il l'aurait entendu si cela avait été le cas.

\- Tu aurais du me réveiller, commenta t-il ensuite en observant la façon dont les doigts de Dean serraient le filtre de sa cigarette.

Le jeune acteur pencha sa tête sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tempe soit collée contre celle de Castiel.

\- Tu avais besoin de te reposer et je ne courrais aucun risque. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir.

Castiel savait exactement ce que cela signifiait. Dean avait eu besoin d'être un peu seul. Il avait eu besoin de ce moment de tranquillité pour faire du tri dans ses pensées et accepter l'idée qu'il allait vivre ici quelques temps. Castiel n'était pas vexé qu'il en ait eu besoin. Il lui arrivait aussi de rechercher un peu de solitude quand tout était trop compliqué et que son esprit était embrouillé. Dean avait vécu beaucoup de choses stressantes ces derniers temps et il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda t-il alors en reportant son attention sur les arbres devant eux.

Dean haussa doucement les épaules.

\- Le monde … la nature. Tout est tellement plus calme ici … j'avais oublié à quel point il était reposant de ne pas entendre le bruit des voitures et les cris des gens pressés. Ca fait des années que je n'ai plus connu ça. Ca m'avait manqué.

Castiel savait que Dean menait sa vie à cent à l'heure. Il courrait d'un endroit à un autre. Il était constamment entouré. Le monde dans lequel il évoluait au quotidien était bruyant. Il changeait tout le temps. Le jeune acteur n'avait que très de points de repères. Mis à part ses proches, il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il vivait dans un monde en perpétuelle évolution. Un monde qu'il ne l'attendrait pas si toutefois il prenait quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Il devait courir en permanence. Ne jamais se reposer. Il y avait toujours du bruit autour de lui. C'était un changement radical pour lui. Il allait avoir besoin d'un moment pour s'adapter.

\- Quand j'étais gosse … avant que mon père ne meurt, ils nous arrivaient de vivre dans des endroits reculés comme celui ci. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que le temps passe. Je détestais ça. Le calme m'ennuyait et je rêvais de quelque chose d'excitant. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait se satisfaire d'aussi peu. Comment on pouvait vivre dans ce silence permanent. Aujourd'hui, je comprends que les gens recherchent tout ça. Je comprends combien il peut être important parfois de se retrouver loin de l'agitation pour faire le point.

Castiel resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de la taille du jeune acteur. L'air n'était pas froid mais il faisait tout de même trop frais pour être aussi peu habitué. Il avait besoin de la chaleur du corps de Dean pour ne pas frissonner.

\- C'est normal d'avoir des rêves quand on est jeune. Il est parfois difficile de réaliser que ce à quoi on avait tant aspiré n'est finalement pas à la hauteur de ce qu'on avait imaginé.

Castiel ne parlait pas réellement d'expérience. Il n'avait pas connu du grandes désillusions dans sa vie d'adulte. Il avait accompli son rêve et il en était satisfait. Il avait appris à se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Espérer obtenir toujours plus était le meilleur moyen d'être déçu. Castiel ne voulait pas avoir de regrets. Il prenait donc ce qu'on lui donnait et en tirait le maximum. Il était plutôt satisfait jusque là de la vie qu'il avait menée.

\- J'aime ma vie tu sais. Je veux dire … je sais qu'elle n'est pas parfaite mais je ne me plains pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être parfaitement heureux … plus encore maintenant que je t'ai toi. C'est juste que … ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'étais imaginé à trente ans. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir accompli quoi que ce soit de significatif. De ne pas avoir eu d'impact sur le monde.

\- Tu es encore jeune, rappela Castiel en observant un oiseau voler devant eux jusqu'à se poser sur une branche non loin du balcon.

Il n'avait jamais aspiré à la célébrité. Il ne voulait pas que son nom soit connu de tous. Bien au contraire. Il préférait nettement rester dans l'ombre. Il savait qu'il avait un impact sur les gens pour lesquels il travaillait à un moment crucial de leur vie. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il savait qu'il était un parmi tant d'autres pour eux. Il ne les marquait pas de façon indélébile. Ils l'oubliaient rapidement. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Castiel n'avait pas l'ambition d'influer sur le monde. De toute évidence, Dean cherchait tout l'inverse.

\- Quand j'étais petit, je voulais devenir pompier, expliqua alors le jeune acteur après quelques secondes de silence. Avant de faire du théâtre à l'école, c'était mon rêve. Je sais que c'est en partie du à ce qui est arrivé à ma mère … au feu qui a détruit notre maison. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir sauver d'autres familles … leur éviter de connaître le même sort que le notre. Mais j'ai fini par oublier tout ça après quelques années et … ensuite, il y a eu Jess et je me suis dit que … si j'étais devenu pompier et pas acteur, j'aurais pu être là pour la sauver. C'est probablement prétentieux de ma part de penser ça mais c'est quelque chose qui continue de me hanter.

Castiel déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire mais elle était parfaitement logique quand on connaissait le passé du jeune acteur. C'était incroyablement triste à entendre. Castiel ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur Dean. Il avait envie de tout savoir. De tout connaître de lui. Et il voulait l'aider à oublier chacune de ses peurs. Chacun de ses regrets.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça Dean. Personne ne peut te garantir que tu aurais pu la sauver … je veux dire … les pompiers étaient présents et ils n'ont rien pu faire pour elle. C'est triste … c'est cruel et injuste mais la vie est ainsi faite. Et puis, je sais que tu ne le crois pas mais tu as un impact sur la vie des autres. Tu les divertis. Tu leur offres un moment de répit quand les choses ne vont pas bien dans leur vie. Tu les sauves de leur quotidien l'espace de deux heures. C'est bien plus que ce que la majorité des gens font.

Dean réfléchit une seconde à ce qu'il venait d'entendre avant de terminer sa cigarette et la laisser tomber dans la tasse vide à côté de lui sur la table. Castiel inspira alors profondément. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du tabac sur son petit ami. Mais quand on en faisait abstraction, il ne restait plus que le parfum unique du jeune acteur. Celui que Castiel avait appris à aimer. Il sourit contre le tissu de son tee shirt.

\- Comment imagines tu ta vie dans trente ans Cas ? Je veux dire … tu ne pourras pas être garde du corps toute ta vie. Est ce que tu as déjà pensé à ce que tu feras après ?

Castiel n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'interroger sur ce point. Il savait bien que son métier avait une date d'expiration qui approchait à grands pas. Il ne pourrait pas continuer à être performant en vieillissant. Et il refusait d'être trop orgueilleux et fier pour s'arrêter avant. Mais il n'avait pas non plus pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire ensuite. Il prenait des risques quotidiennement et il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait mourir au cours d'une de ses missions. Il avait toujours pensé qu'envisager l'avenir lui porterait malheur. Il faisait sans nul doute parti de ses gens destinés à mourir jeunes. Il l'avait accepté à l'époque. Bien sûr, c'était avant de rencontrer Dean et de tomber éperdument amoureux de lui.

\- Pas vraiment non … je n'ai jamais eu de raison de me pencher sur la question, avoua t-il sincèrement.

\- Parce que tu ne pensais pas vivre jusque là ? Parce que tu croyais mourir en exerçant ton métier ?

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Il savait que cela devait être dur à entendre pour Dean. Comme il était difficile pour lui d'imaginer le jeune acteur avoir de telles pensées. Il refusait d'envisager que son petit ami puisse avoir un jour dans sa vie pensé mourir jeune. Cela le mettait totalement hors de lui.

\- Parce que quand j'y ai pensé, je n'avais pas vraiment … j'avais accepté que prendre des risques régulièrement signifiait qu'un jour ou l'autre je tomberais sur plus fort que moi. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un problème puisque je n'avais rien à laisser derrière moi. Pas de famille ou du moins … pas de famille pour pleurer ma mort et … rien à regretter dans ce monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda alors Dean, visiblement curieux.

Castiel était étonné qu'il n'ait pas compris où il cherchait à en venir. Bien sûr, le jeune acteur manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Et il n'avait pas idée de l'importance qu'il avait pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Il continuait à penser qu'il ne manquerait pas vraiment à qui que ce soit. Ce qui était totalement stupide. Et entièrement faux.

\- Toi … toi, tu as tout changé. Et crois moi, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je ne pensais pas un jour trouver la personne qui me forcerait à envisager l'avenir … qui me pousserait à ne plus penser qu'à moi. Tu as tout bouleversé … sans le vouloir et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Tomber amoureux de toi m'a fait prendre conscience que je voulais vivre … que je voulais un avenir et que je vous vieillir juste pour pouvoir passer plus de temps à tes côtés.

Dean se tourna alors dans ses bras et appuya son dos contre la balustrade. Il posa son regard sur le visage de Castiel. Il semblait avoir oublié le décor incroyable autour d'eux. A cet instant précis, il ne semblait voir que son petit ami.

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel sourit et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de son petit ami. Il recula ensuite pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Alors il faudra que tu m'aides à trouver autre chose. J'ai fait des études mais je ne me vois pas finir par vie dans un bureau à travailler sur un ordinateur à longueur de journée. Je veux … je veux quelque chose de plus excitant. Quelque chose qui me donne la sensation que je ne perds pas mon temps.

Dean passa ses bras autour de Castiel et remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suppose qu'être un homme au foyer entretenu par son riche mari n'est pas quelque chose que tu pourrais envisager.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel bloqua sur l'emploi du mot « mari ». Il savait bien que la mariage entre deux personnes du même sexe était autorisé en Californie. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé être tenté par un tel engagement. Il ne voulait pas d'attaches. Et le mariage était un lien qu'on tissait pour la vie. Mais épouser Dean était toutefois quelque chose qu'il pouvait envisager sans problème. Il pouvait presque visualiser l'anneau au doigt de son petit ami. Il chassa cette image de sa tête après quelques secondes. Il était trop tôt pour y penser sérieusement.

\- Je doute que cela me satisfasse sur la durée, répliqua t-il.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de soupirer.

\- Je déteste l'idée que tu mettes ta vie en danger … je ne veux pas te perdre et je … je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire tout ça parce que c'est ton choix et ta vie mais … je suis terrifié qu'on m'appelle un jour pour me dire que tu as été tué.

C'était la première fois que Dean abordait ce sujet. Castiel avait toujours su que cela viendrait sur le tapis. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à refuser tout engagement. Son métier serait toujours un obstacle. Il prenait des risques et il pouvait être tué. Si cela arrivait, il laisserait Dean seul derrière lui. Il l'abandonnerait. C'était probablement égoïste de vouloir conserver les deux. Mais Castiel ne s'imaginait pas renonçant à sa carrière par amour. Il aimait son métier et il ne serait pas heureux sans lui.

\- Dean, tu dois comprendre que ce que je fais est important pour moi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai rêvé depuis que je suis petit. Il fait partie de moi. C'est un peu comme toi … tu m'as dit un jour qu'être acteur était ce qui faisait de toi l'homme que tu étais. Je ne peux pas changer … je ne peux pas envisager de tout plaquer. Et je sais que tu ne le voudrais pas non plus. Parce que je ne serais plus moi même si je devais renoncer à mon métier.

Dean hocha la tête mais ses yeux étaient sombres et son visage tendu. Il était toutefois important qu'il comprenne cela s'ils voulaient envisager leur vie ensemble. Dean devait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas changer Castiel. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui demander quoi que ce soit de ce type sans le perdre. S'il n'en était pas capable, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela fonctionne entre eux.

\- Dean, si tu penses vraiment que tu ne pourras pas … que tu ne pourrais pas surmonter cela alors on devrait sérieusement songer à …

\- Non Cas non, le coupa le jeune acteur en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vais pas rompre avec toi parce que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu prennes des risques. Je t'aime comme tu es et je sais que ton métier est important pour toi. C'est juste que parfois … parfois je rêve qu'on prend la fuite tous les deux. Loin de tout et de tout le monde. Qu'on renonce ensemble à nos carrières pour recommencer quelque part où personne ne me connait. Où je peux me fondre dans la masse et devenir un homme comme les autres. Et où tu ne mets pas ta vie en danger tous les jours. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas et … je l'accepte. Je te veux toi … peu importe le reste.

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé de l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans Dean et il avait besoin que son petit ami accepte son métier. Il avait le droit de ne pas l'aimer. De vouloir qu'il abandonne tout pour lui. Il était parfaitement normal d'être un peu égoïste parfois. Mais il devait tout de même lui donner son approbation. Son soutien. C'était ainsi que leur couple pourrait fonctionner. Ils devaient être là pour l'autre même s'ils désapprouvaient les choix de leur compagnon.

\- Tu regrettes d'être connu ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux sur le sol entre eux.

\- Pas vraiment non … ou plutôt peut être. C'est compliqué. C'est un peu paradoxal aussi. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi d'être acteur. Je ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir tourné dans les films qui m'ont rendu célèbre. J'assume pleinement mes choix de carrière. Mais je n'aime pas forcément l'attention que cela m'apporte au quotidien. Oui, il est agréable de voir des inconnus m'arrêter dans la rue pour me dire qu'ils m'aiment et qu'ils ont adoré mon dernier film. Je veux dire … je suis comme tout le monde … j'ai un égo et … s'entendre dire des compliments aide à s'accepter et à se sentir bien. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire sans que la presse ou les gens s'interrogent sur mes intentions … sur ce que je ferais ensuite … sur ce qui me motive ou les personnes que je fréquente. C'est cette partie de la célébrité que je regrette. Et parfois, je me dis que tout serait plus simple si j'étais un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Si j'étais Dean Winchester … pompier ou garagiste ou … n'importe quoi d'autre dont les gens se ficheraient. La presse me laisserait tranquille et je pourrais remonter les rues mains dans la main avec l'homme que j'aime sans qu'on me harcèle. Si je n'étais pas célèbre … Alastair n'aurait jamais posé le regard sur moi. Et … c'est juste … c'est juste ça que je regrette.

Castiel se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Dean tentait de lui expliquer. Et il ne le jugeait pas. Bien au contraire. Il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être facile d'être ainsi poursuivi et d'avoir sa vie disséquée dans les journaux depuis dix ans. Il était parfaitement normal que le jeune acteur soit fatigué de toute cette attention. Mais il n'y avait pas que des points négatifs et il était important que Dean se concentre avant tout sur ce que cette vie lui avait apporté de bon.

\- Mais sans ça, on ne se serait jamais rencontré. Je ne dis pas que je ne changerais pas ton passé si je le pouvais. C'est faux. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que tu n'aies jamais vécu ces horreurs. Mais cela m'a permis de te connaître alors je suppose que ce n'est pas entièrement négatif.

Dean sourit faiblement en relevant la tête. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur la bouche de Castiel et vint se coller contre lui. Il faisait un peu plus chaud qu'au début de leur conversation mais le jeune acteur semblait tout de même avoir un peu froid.

\- Et moi je crois au contraire qu'on aurait tout de même fini par se trouver. J'ai envie de croire qu'on était destiné à être l'un avec l'autre. Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi.

Castiel sourit alors à son tour. Il pensait exactement la même chose. Il ne croyait pas au destin. Il trouvait même l'idée dangereuse parce qu'elle pouvait être une excuse facile pour expliquer des actes odieux. Mais l'idée d'être destiné à rencontrer Dean avait quelque chose de magnifique.

\- Peut être oui … peut être qu'on se serait trouvé, concéda t-il alors.

\- Peut être dans un bar … sûrement dans un bar. Tu m'aurais offert un verre parce que je suis irrésistible et que tu aurais forcément fait le premier pas. Tu m'aurais ensuite complimenté et j'aurais rougi. Mais on aurait passé la nuit à discuter ensemble avant de convenir d'un rendez vous. Tu aurais choisi un restaurant … un endroit pas trop guindé parce que tu aimes les choses simples. Et on aurait échangé notre premier baiser sur le pas de ma porte.

\- Juste un baiser, l'interrompit Castiel, amusé par la petite histoire que le jeune acteur lui racontait.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

\- Juste un baiser parce que je ne suis pas un garçon facile. Il t'aurait fallu trois ou quatre autres rendez vous avant de pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit. Et ensuite … ensuite on n'aurait plus pu se quitter.

\- Parce que le sexe serait tellement extraordinaire qu'on aurait du recommencer encore et encore, intervint Castiel.

Dean ricana une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Il vint ensuite appuyer son front contre celui du garde du corps et ferma les yeux.

\- Non … parce que c'est ainsi que ça doit se passer quand on a un coup de foudre … quand on tombe amoureux d'une personne au premier regard.

Castiel aimait assez l'idée. Il doutait toutefois que cela soit vraiment possible. Il ne voyait pas comment il était possible de développer des sentiments aussi forts pour un inconnu. Il fallait connaître l'autre avant de tomber amoureux.

\- Un coup de foudre ? Tu penses que c'est ce qui s'est passé pour nous ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, il se redressa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel. Il le força ensuite à reculer et à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Il referma la porte du balcon derrière lui puis guida le garde du corps jusqu'à une chaise. Il le força à s'asseoir dessus avant de lui retirer son tee shirt. Il le regarda ensuite de longues secondes avant de poser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?

\- Je pense que tu m'as détesté au début, assura Castiel.

Dean remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et attrapa les rebords de son caleçon. Il le glissa le long des jambes et le garde du corps souleva les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il observa ensuite Dean retirer ses vêtements un à un jusqu'à être nu à son tour. La conversation avait pris une tournure inattendue mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de se plaindre.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes Cas. Je voulais te détester. J'ai essayé de te haïr et crois moi, j'y ai mis toute mon énergie durant les premières semaines. Mais à chaque fois que je pensais à toi, j'avais cette drôle de sensation au creux de mon estomac. Et sans doute que je savais exactement ce dont il s'agissait dès le début mais … je refusais d'y penser. Je refusais de l'accepter. Mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence assez rapidement. Alors oui Cas … je pense sincèrement que je t'aimé à la seconde même où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas ressenti la même chose parce que tout ce qui compte c'est que tu m'aimes à présent.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Il doutait d'être tombé amoureux de Dean au premier regard. Il avait été intrigué. Fasciné même. Mais il n'avait développé des sentiments forts pour le jeune acteur qu'après quelques semaines. Il était toutefois possible qu'il se trompe. Il aurait été incapable de savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Dean saisit son sexe et entama des mouvements de haut en bas. Rapidement, son corps se tendit et il oublia tout ce à quoi il pensait pour se concentrer sur son petit ami.

\- Tu sais le moment exact où j'ai compris que je t'aimais ? Demanda le jeune acteur en continuant de masturber Castiel.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en laissant échapper un long gémissement. Dean lui sourit puis s'installa sur ses cuisses. Il porta ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche et les humidifia longuement. Quand il glissa sa main entre ses jambes, le garde du corps gémit à nouveau.

\- C'est le jour où j'ai reçu cette lettre. Tu m'as trouvé dans la cuisine et tu m'as expliqué que tu ne laisserais personne me faire du mal. Tu m'as proposé qu'on se tutoie et ensuite je t'ai demandé … je t'ai demandé de me prendre dans tes bras. Ce que tu as fait sans hésiter et … alors que tu me serrais contre toi, je me suis senti à ma place. Je me suis senti entier pour le première fois depuis longtemps. J'ai compris alors que j'étais amoureux de toi. J'ai compris qu'il était stupide de lutter contre mes sentiments. J'étais terrifié que tu ne puisses jamais m'aimer en retour. Terrifié que tu partes un jour sans te retourner et que je ne puisse jamais t'oublier. J'ai admis mes sentiments à la seconde où tu as refermé tes bras autour de moi.

Castiel s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de très fort lui aussi. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'analyser parce qu'il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller et se laisser distraire. Mais il avait ressenti le besoin quasi physique de protéger le jeune acteur. De l'aider à se reconstruire. De l'aider à se remettre debout. Peut être était il lui aussi tombé amoureux de Dean à cet instant précis. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

\- Mes sentiments n'ont fait que devenir plus forts jours après jours et … ils … oh … ils étaient toujours là dans … dans ma tête … dans … mon … mon cœur … ah … je … je ne pouvais … plus les … oublier, bafouilla Dean en remuant son bras entre ses jambes.

Castiel savait qu'il avait introduit un doigt en lui et qu'il ne serait bientôt plus capable de parler. Ce n'était pas grave. Il aimait les bruits que Dean faisait dans cette situation. C'était comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Quelque chose de pure et de magique. Quelque chose qui résonnait dans son cœur et dans ses tripes. Il regarda le jeune acteur continuer sa préparation puis retirer son bras d'entre ses jambes.

\- Mais tu me semblais totalement inaccessible et j'étais persuadé que je n'avais aucune chance … aucune. Il m'arrivait de te détester un peu pour ça. Je te détestais parce que je t'aimais. Et franchement, quand j'y pensais, je me disais que j'étais sans doute en train de perdre la tête.

Dean s'interrompit alors pour saisir le sexe de Castiel et le guider à l'intérieur de lui même. Il abaissa ensuite les hanches et le garde du corps poussa un nouveau long gémissement. Dean s'assit complètement sur ses cuisses et s'immobilisa. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de Castiel. Il ne semblait pas pressé de bouger. Bien au contraire. Castiel ne le pousserait pas à le faire. Il appréciait les sensations que cela lui procurait. Etre à l'intérieur de Dean était une expérience nouvelle à chaque fois.

\- Il m'arrivait de me toucher en pensant à toi … d'utiliser les jouets dans ma table de nuit en imaginant que c'était toi et … je m'en voulais un peu plus à chaque fois. J'avais la sensation de t'utiliser.

Castiel sourit alors que son sexe était massé sur toute la longueur par les muscles de Dean. Il n'avait jamais autant parlé en faisant l'amour. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il était peu surpris par l'initiative de son petit ami. C'était toutefois incroyablement intime comme situation.

\- J'ai fait la même chose … je veux dire … une fois … dans ma douche. C'était juste après que tu aies pris la fuite … quand tu m'as appelé à l'aide et que ces types t'avaient drogué. Je … je pensais que le faire m'aiderait à me débarrasser de l'obsession que j'avais pour toi. Ca n'a pas fonctionné.

Dean hocha la tête alors que ses joues rougissaient. Il était empalé sur le sexe de Castiel, nu et désespéré mais c'était l'idée que son petit ami puisse se masturber en pensant à lui qui le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était absolument adorable. Et incroyablement excitant. Castiel remua alors sensiblement les hanches pour faire comprendre à Dean qu'il avait besoin de bouger. Le jeune acteur s'exécuta alors aussitôt. Il souleva les hanches puis les abaissa avec force. Il appliqua un rythme rapide sans attendre. Il y avait quelque chose de totalement désespéré dans la façon qu'il avait d'aller et venir sur le sexe de Castiel. Presque comme s'il redoutait que cela soit la dernière fois. C'était une possibilité. Rien ne pouvait leur garantir qu'ils étaient totalement en sécurité et qu'Alastair ne pourrait pas les attendre. Mais le garde du corps n'aimait pas sentir son petit ami dans cet état. Il voulait qu'ils fassent l'amour comme toutes les fois précédentes. Rien n'avait changé. Castiel était là pour lui et il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Il attrapa donc les hanches de Dean et le força à ralentir. Son petit ami plongea alors son regard dans le sien et hocha la tête. Il commença à onduler sur les cuisses de Castiel et ce dernier ne put retenir un énième gémissement.

Dean l'embrassa alors en continuant à remuer sur lui. Il recommença ensuite à soulever les hanches mais son rythme était plus calme à présent. Castiel accompagna ses mouvements avec douceur. Ils n'étaient pas pressés et le garde du corps voulait que le moment dure aussi longtemps que possible.

Bien sûr, c'était impossible. Les sensations que Dean lui procuraient étaient trop fortes. Surtout dans cette position. La pénétration était plus profonde et Castiel aimait plus que tout voir le jeune acteur le chevaucher ainsi. Il sentit rapidement les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre. Il saisit alors le sexe de Dean pour précipiter le sien. Après quelques secondes, son petit ami poussa un cri contre sa bouche et se répandit longuement dans sa main et sur son ventre. Les muscles autour de son sexe se contractèrent aussitôt et Castiel ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il jouit à l'intérieur du corps de Dean pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Quand il eut fini, il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil. Le jeune acteur posa aussitôt son visage dans son cou et Castiel remonta ses mains dans son dos pour le garder contre lui.

\- Ca n'a jamais été aussi fort, confia alors Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il était encore sous le coup de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir et il avait du mal à comprendre ce que son petit ami cherchait à lui. Il ne posa toutefois pas de questions. Il préférait laisser à Dean le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Le sexe … je n'a jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. C'est comme si … au delà de la connexion physique, comme si … comme s'il y avait plus. C'est difficile à expliquer.

Castiel sourit avant d'embrasser l'épaule du jeune acteur.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis le meilleur coup que tu aies jamais connu ? Plaisanta t-il.

Il était obligé de le faire. Parce qu'il était un peu perturbé par ce que Dean venait de dire. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait plus entre eux que du sexe. Ils avaient déjà éclairci ce point ensemble. Mais parce qu'il ressentait la même chose et que le jeune acteur semblait lire dans ses pensées.

\- Peut être bien, concéda alors Dean.

Castiel lui caressa le dos durant quelques secondes. Dean garda son visage enfoui dans son cou. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Peu importait que Castiel soit toujours à l'intérieur de lui et que son sperme commence à s'échapper de son corps. Il avait besoin de cette proximité plus que d'une douche.

\- Ou peut être que c'est quelque chose d'autre … quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas expliquer … quelque chose de mystique, avança Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de croire à toutes ces choses mais il était prêt à faire l'effort pour son petit ami. Il était plutôt quelqu'un de rationnel et de cartésien. Mais il n'était pas prétentieux au point d'affirmer qu'il savait tout sur tout. Il y avait peut être des choses inexplicables dans le monde. Des choses qui échappaient aux scientifiques. Qu'on ne pouvait expliquer qu'en ayant l'esprit un peu plus ouvert. Peut être Dean avait il raison. Peut être leurs deux âmes étaient elles connectées depuis le début. Depuis leur naissance. C'était une idée plaisante.

\- Peut être qu'on était les deux moitiés d'un tout, admit il finalement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru à toutes ces choses mais si on est réellement destiné à quelqu'un depuis notre naissance, alors je sais que c'est à toi que j'étais destiné.

Castiel n'avait probablement jamais rien dit d'aussi cliché et bateau de sa vie. Mais il sut que Dean aimait ce qu'il entendait quand il se redressa pour lui adresser un large sourire. Castiel le lui rendit aussitôt sans hésiter. Il l'embrassa ensuite parce que c'était la meilleure manière de conclure cette conversation étrange.

Quand il se séparèrent, Dean posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Castiel.

\- Je savais qu'un romantique invétéré se cachait sous cette carapace de gros dur, plaisanta t-il.

\- Ne le dis à personne … ça pourrait ruiner ma réputation, rétorqua Castiel.

Dean bascula alors sa tête en arrière en riant. Le garde du corps n'était pas tout à fait sûr que ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi drôle mais il aimait entendre son petit ami rire ainsi. Tous leurs soucis semblaient s'envoler quand il était aussi détendu.

\- Je te promets d'emporter ce secret dans ma tombe … je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de te décrédibiliser auprès de tes futurs clients.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis attira Dean à lui à nouveau pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il était toujours à l'intérieur de lui mais il s'en contrefichait. Il en avait besoin pour se sentir totalement réconforté. C'était une grande première pour lui. Jamais avant il n'avait été aussi inquiet pour la sécurité d'un client. Bien sûr jamais avant il n'était tombé amoureux d'un client. Ceci expliquait sans doute cela.

\- Quand tout sera fini, on partira en vacances tous les deux. Je demanderais à retarder mon prochain tournage et on trouvera un endroit comme celui ci à l'abri des regards. On s'enfermera à l'intérieur et on passera nos journées à faire l'amour, commenta Dean contre son cou.

Castiel aimait assez l'idée. Mais puisqu'il n'avait plus envie d'être sérieux pour le moment, il choisit de plaisanter à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment de mon âge. Je veux dire … je suis flatté que tu puisses m'en croire capable mais ma capacité de récupération n'est plus ce qu'elle était quand j'avais vingt ans.

Dean rit à nouveau pendant de longues secondes et Castiel sourit de plus belle.

\- Et moi je suis sûr que tu en es capable. Je vais même te le prouver. Je ne vais pas bouger jusqu'à ce que tu aies repris des forces et ensuite on recommencera … encore et encore.

\- Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ?

Dean secoua la tête puis remua sensiblement les hanches. Castiel sentit alors son entrejambe se tendre légèrement. Il n'était pas prêt pour un second round mais cela ne tarderait pas. Il était surpris par ce que Dean pouvait obtenir de lui. Il espérait que cela ne cesserait jamais.

\- Il y a des façons plus désagréables de mourir non ? Demanda le jeune acteur en remuant à nouveau.

Castiel gémit en sentant son sexe tenter vaillamment de se tendre à nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse réellement mourir parce qu'on avait trop fait l'amour. Mais si c'était son destin, alors il l'accepterait.

\- Sans doute oui mais ensuite tu te retrouveras avec le sexe d'un homme mort à l'intérieur de toi et je doute que ce soit quelque chose que tu puisses oublier facilement, plaisanta Castiel en remuant les hanches à son tour.

Dean se redressa et le garde du corps vit alors son sexe tendu entre eux. Dean récupérait visiblement plus rapidement que lui.

\- Ok, alors peut être que je ferais en sorte de ne pas te tuer en t'arrachant des orgasmes à répétition, répliqua t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de rire. Il bascula sa tête en arrière alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il cessa toutefois de rire quand Dean commença à aller et venir le long de son sexe en formant des huit avec ses hanches. Il oublia aussitôt tout ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Il oublia également son âge. Parce que son corps semblait tout à fait prêt à s'engager dans un second round et il aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter. Il s'agrippa donc aux hanches de son petit ami et le regarda recommencer à le chevaucher avec douceur. Ils n'étaient peut être pas encore totalement en sécurité. La menace qu'Alastair représentait pesait toujours sur eux. Mais à cet instant précis, Castiel était totalement incapable de s'en inquiéter. Et c'était parfait ainsi.


	33. Vérité

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis de retour et cette fois, je ne devrais pas avoir des soucis de publications avant les vacances d'été !**

 **Merci de votre patience et merci de tous vos messages durant mon absence. Je n'ai pas pu répondre mais je les ai tous lus.**

 **Voici donc le 33ème chapitre. Dean prend une initiative qui devrait faire sortir Alastair de sa cachette sous peu !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I just can't stop lovin you de Michael Jackson**

 **Chapitre 33 : Vérité**

 _« Les avantages du mensonge sont d'un moment, et ceux de la vérité sont éternels mais les suites fâcheuses de la vérité, quand elle en a, passent vite, et celles du mensonge ne finissent qu'avec lui »_

 _Denis Diderot_

Ils passèrent les premiers jours de leur isolement à rattraper le temps perdu quand ils se cachaient encore des proches de Dean. Castiel ne trouvait pas à s'en plaindre. Ils étaient nus la majeure partie du temps. Dans la chambre le plus souvent. La salle de bains. Et même la cuisine malgré les protestations de Dean.

Ils faisaient l'amour, parlaient, riaient, mangeaient puis faisaient l'amour à nouveau. Castiel était épuisé mais terriblement heureux. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Ils finiraient par attraper Alastair. Puis ils rentreraient à Los Angeles. Et ils devraient faire à nouveau face à la réalité de leur situation. Dean restait un acteur célèbre dont les moindres gestes étaient épiés et Castiel, un garde du corps qui pouvait être tué en mission sans que son petit ami ne puisse rien pour lui.

Ce ne sera pas simple. Ils le savaient tous les deux même s'ils n'en avaient plus reparlé. Mais ils semblaient au moins sûr d'un point. Rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux. Ils ne laisseraient personne s'immiscer dans leur histoire et les convaincre de se séparer. Ils étaient plus forts que le monde extérieur. Plus fort que tout.

Castiel n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour tout son monde, toute sa vie graviter autour d'une seule personne. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours pensé stupide et inutile. Mais à présent, son univers entier tournait autour de Dean. Il avait besoin de son sourire pour se sentir bien. Il avait besoin de son rire pour se sentir léger. Il avait besoin de le sentir nu sous ses mains pour que sa vie ait un sens.

Le garde du corps était épuisé par leurs journées passées entrelacés et couverts du sueur. Il avait des courbatures dans les cuisses et dans le dos en raison du surplus d'exercice et des positions surprenantes que Dean voulait tester. Ils avaient baptisé toutes les pièces de la maison et une bonne partie du mobilier. Si Gabriel l'apprenait, il serait probablement furieux. L'idée faisait sourire Castiel.

Sourire. C'était quelque chose que le garde du corps avait très peu fait avant de rencontrer Dean. Le sourire était une faiblesse. Il donnait l'impression qu'on abaissait sa garde. Qu'on s'impliquait. Castiel se l'était toujours interdit. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le faire. Il devait tout au jeune acteur. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment d'une vie pour le remercier.

La cérémonie des Oscars approchait à grands pas. Castiel savait que Dean y pensait parfois quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à faire l'amour ou à regarder un film. Il était angoissé à l'idée de devoir rentrer pour y assister sans avoir réussi à retrouver Alastair. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son petit ami mais cela pesait sur lui. C'était une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête.

Castiel avait peur aussi de voir son plan échouer. Il avait été persuadé que son idée était bonne. Qu'Alastair se manifesterait rapidement une fois Dean disparu. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Balthazar avait confirmé à Castiel qu'il ne se passait rien à Los Angeles. Ils n'avaient reçu aucun coup de fil. Aucune lettre. Aucun cadeau. Ce monstre jouait avec leurs nerfs. Il était plus fort que Castiel ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi surpris. Alastair avait attendu plus de dix ans avant de se manifester à nouveau. Ce n'était pas quelques jours de plus qui allaient le pousser à prendre des risques.

Ils allaient probablement devoir trouver autre chose. Castiel refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Mais il savait qu'il serait bientôt confronté à une nouvelle décision importante. Et il devrait en discuter avec Dean. Lui avouer qu'il avait échoué. Qu'il avait eu tort.

Il se laissait toutefois encore quelques jours. Un ou deux au grand maximum. Si rien ne se passait dans ce délai, ils rentreraient probablement. Castiel n'en avait pas envie. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si rester à l'écart du monde ne fonctionnait pas, ils allaient devoir s'y confronter à nouveau.

Castiel avait demandé à Gabriel d'envoyer quelqu'un parler avec Zachary Quinto. L'homme avait accepté que son nom soit associé au nouveau mystérieux petit ami de Dean. Il était fort probable qu'Alastair prenne tout ceci au pied de la lettre et décide de lui rendre une petite visite. Zachary avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien reçu de bizarre. Que rien n'avait vraiment changé dans sa vie depuis l'article parlant de lui. Gabriel lui avait conseillé d'être prudent. Zachary avait démenti son histoire avec Dean dès le lendemain. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander de prendre des risques quand il ne devait rien à Dean.

Le jeune acteur avait semblé songeur en l'apprenant. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que les propos de la presse pourraient avoir sur Zachary. Bien sûr, à l'époque, ils ne savaient pas encore qu'Alastair était impliqué. Il s'en voulait certainement de ne pas avoir prévenu son supposé petit ami plus tôt. Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il se reprochait sans doute de lui avoir fait courir des risques. D'être parti loin de tout et de l'avoir laissé seul à Los Angeles. Castiel allait devoir le rassurer quand son petit ami aborderait le sujet.

Mais Dean n'en parla pas. Il ne confia ni sa culpabilité ni ses inquiétudes. Il continua comme si de rien n'était. Il semblait avoir digéré l'information et accepté qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il souriait toujours autant. Parlait sans s'arrêter de tout et de rien. Offrait son corps à Castiel dès qu'ils avaient suffisamment récupéré pour un nouveau round. Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Le garde du corps finit même par l'oublier.

Il n'aurait pas du. Il était évident que Dean ne pourrait jamais rester sans rien faire. Castiel aurait du se douter qu'il ferait quelque chose pour se rattraper. Il avait une énième fois manqué de vigilance.  
Et alors qu'il se réveillait d'une longue sieste, nu comme durant cinquante pour cent du temps passé dans la maison, il fut surpris de voir que Dean avait disparu de la chambre. Il enfila un caleçon parce qu'il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que son petit ami à l'idée de marcher entièrement nu dans toute la maison et sortit de la chambre pour le retrouver.

Sa première idée fut de le chercher dans la bibliothèque. Dean semblait adorer la pièce. Il passait beaucoup de temps sur le fauteuil face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon. Castiel savait qu'il profitait du calme pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Castiel pénétra dans la pièce en se grattant le ventre. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux, surpris de ne pas y trouver son petit ami. Il la quitta ensuite et termina de fouiller le premier étage. Quand il fut évident que Dean n'était pas là, Castiel descendit les escaliers.

Il fut soulagé quand il entendit la voix de son petit ami dans le salon. Bien sûr, cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Car il ne voyait pas à qui le jeune acteur pouvait être en train de parler. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il imaginait les pires scénarios. Se pouvait il que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans la maison ? Non. L'alarme se serait déclenchée. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il avait laissé son arme dans la chambre. Il n'était définitivement pas suffisamment prudent. Castiel songea une seconde à remonter la chercher. Mais le son du rire de Dean l'en dissuada. Ce n'était définitivement pas Alastair qui se trouvait avec lui. Le jeune acteur semblait totalement détendu. Castiel sourit faiblement avant de le rejoindre.

Il le trouva assis sur le canapé, habillé d'un tee shirt qui appartenait au garde du corps et d'un boxer. Il était installé en tailleur, une tasse de café entre les mains. Il était seul dans la pièce. Castiel s'approcha doucement de lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant le téléphone sur la table. Il était allumé et le haut parleur était visiblement enclenché.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi Monsieur Winchester ? Demanda une voix de femme.

Dean but une gorgée de son café avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet. Il ne l'alluma pas tout de suite et se contenta de la garder entre ses doigts.

\- Parce que je sais que vous ne déformerez pas mes propos Bella. Et je préfèrerais nettement que vous m'appeliez Dean s'il vous plait.

Castiel fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche d'une Bella. Il n'avait rencontré personne de ce nom depuis qu'il travaillait avec Dean. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le jeune acteur l'avait appelée. Et pourquoi il semblait aussi détendu en lui parlant.

\- Très bien Dean. Vous me permettez d'enregistrer notre conversation ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas oublier la moindre chose que vous serez amené à me dire.

\- Vous pouvez Bella.

Castiel approcha un peu plus encore du canapé et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean pour signaler sa présence. Le jeune acteur lui jeta alors un coup d'oeil puis lui fit signe de prendre place à côté de lui. Il ne lui avait pas parlé. Cela semblait signifier qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Bela ait conscience de sa présence avec lui. Castiel ne dirait rien. Même s'il était terriblement curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

\- Très bien Dean. Nous pouvons commencer. Dites moi pourquoi vous avez quitté Los Angeles brusquement et sans avertir qui que ce soit. Vous aviez un tournage de programmé non ? Et les Oscars approchent. Est ce que vous serez présents ?

Castiel était assis à côté de Dean quand la jeune femme posa sa question. Il était évident à présent qu'il s'agissait d'une journaliste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami avait pris contact avec elle. Il ne voyait ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir en parlant avec elle. Il aurait pu attendre leur retour pour s'adresser à la presse. Mais de toute évidence, il avait quelque chose en tête et Castiel allait devoir attendre pour l'interroger.

\- Je suis parti parce que j'avais besoin de vacances Bella. J'ai fait retarder mon tournage de quelques semaines pour me reposer un peu. Ces dernières semaines ont été particulièrement fatigantes pour moi et j'avais besoin de changer d'air. Je n'ai pas dit où j'allais pour éviter d'être suivi par vos confrères et vous. Quant aux Oscars, je serais de retour pour participer à la cérémonie. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.

La réponse était claire et concise. Dean n'avait divulgué aucune information concernant leur localisation. Il avait donné à Bella la version qu'ils avaient donnée à toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de la menace qui pesait sur le jeune acteur.

\- Etes vous parti seul ?

Castiel grimaça. Il était évident que Bella allait aborder le sujet de son petit ami mystérieux. Maintenant que Zachary avait démenti être le nouvel amour de Dean, la presse devait à nouveau s'interroger sur le sujet. Le garde du corps était soulagé de ne pas être à Los Angeles pour lire leurs nouvelles suppositions.

\- Je ne suis pas seul non, déclara alors Dean en posant une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Castiel.

Le garde du corps la recouvrit de la sienne. Son petit ami posa alors sa tasse de café sur la table basse devant lui puis coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Bella resta silencieuse durant de longues secondes. Elle devait probablement sentir le scoop approcher. Et elle ne tenait certainement plus en place. Castiel pouvait l'imaginer trépignant d'impatience dans son bureau.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas faux de dire que vous n'êtes pas parti avec Zachary Quinto.

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel et lui adressa un large sourire. Le garde du corps n'avait aucune idée de ce que son petit ami cherchait en parlant à la presse. Mais il avait son soutien. Peu importait ce qu'il allait dire. Peu importait qu'il se montre entièrement franc ou qu'il cache la vérité pendant encore un moment. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur ce point. Dean gérait sa carrière et Castiel s'occupait de la sienne. Ils se soutenaient quelles que soient les décisions prises.

\- Je ne suis pas parti avec Zachary. Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui. Je crois savoir qu'il a pris la peine de démentir. Et je tiens à le remercier de ne pas l'avoir fait immédiatement. Il m'a offert quelques semaines de tranquillité et de repos. C'est extrêmement généreux de sa part. Mais il était temps pour lui de dire la vérité. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble et même si je le trouve incroyablement gentil et oui … séduisant, il n'est pas l'homme des photos.

Dean détourna ensuite les yeux et tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. Castiel le regarda faire, fasciné par la façon dont sa bouche était refermée autour du filtre. Pendant une seconde, il eut envie de couper le téléphone et d'embrasser son petit ami. Mais il pouvait sentir que cette interview était importante pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

\- Mais vous ne démentez pas le fait que vous êtes effectivement en couple, avança Bella, visiblement sûre d'elle.

Elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Dean était effectivement engagé dans une relation extrêmement sérieuse. Avec Castiel. Le garde du corps continuait à être surpris quand il y pensait. Il avait hâte de savoir jusqu'où Dean allait aller dans ses révélations. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il n'était même pas sûr si c'était du à l'excitation ou au stress.

\- Non, je ne démens pas être en couple. J'irais même plus loin. Je suis amoureux Bella. J'ai rencontré l'homme que je pense un jour épouser. Je suis totalement fou amoureux de lui et je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

\- Oh, c'est … c'est extrêmement romantique, commenta Bella aussitôt.

Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur Dean, surpris d'entendre cette révélation sortir aussi naturellement de sa bouche. Il avait fait jurer à Sam qu'ils ne feraient aucun commentaire après le premier article. Il ne voulait pas admettre publiquement qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais il semblait avoir changé d'avis. Car il venait de faire tout l'inverse. Et les mots employés, la sincérité du ton de Dean le bouleversaient complètement. C'était incroyable. Il n'avait pas pensé vivre ce moment aussi tôt.

\- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? Demanda finalement Bella.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et lui adressa un nouveau sourire. Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et caressa sa pommette du bout de l'indexe pendant quelques secondes.

\- Il travaille pour moi … et non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Il est un de mes employés et je … je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui les premiers temps. Je n'aime pas vraiment que des inconnus débarquent ainsi dans ma vie. On peut dire que j'ai quelques problèmes de ce côté là et que je n'accorde pas ma confiance à n'importe qui. Mais … il a su me convaincre. Me prouver que j'avais tort de douter de lui. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui sans le vouloir. Et j'ai la chance que mes sentiments soient réciproques.

Castiel sourit, amusé d'entendre l'histoire de leur couple ainsi résumée. Il était étonné que Dean ait choisi de se montrer totalement honnête avec la journaliste. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Mais il était honoré qu'il ait franchi ce cap avec lui quand il avait refusé de le faire avec Benny.

\- Je peux vous demander son nom ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Castiel. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et le garde du corps sut aussitôt pourquoi. Il lui demandait la permission. Il lui demandait sans prononcer un seul mot s'il était d'accord pour que son nom soit publié. C'était touchant et incroyablement généreux de sa part. Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il n'était pas totalement sûr que le moment soit idéal pour une telle révélation. Mais il finit par hocher la tête sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait pas honte d'être le petit ami de Dean. Bien au contraire. Et il avait envie que tout le monde le sache. Peu importait les conséquences. Il était prêt à toutes les assumer.

\- Castiel Novak … et puisque je sais que vous savez tout de moi, oui, c'est effectivement mon garde du corps. Je suis tombé amoureux de l'homme chargé de veiller à ma sécurité. Et probablement que c'est cliché et que certains auront du mal à me croire mais je m'en contrefiche. Car je sais que c'est vrai et lui le sait aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Castiel hocha la tête à nouveau pour confirmer les propos de Dean. Il savait que c'était inutile mais il en ressentait le besoin. Il avait envie de prendre la parole à son tour. De dire à cette Bella qu'il était effectivement fou amoureux du jeune acteur. Qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Qu'il était chanceux que son petit ami ait les mêmes projets. Il avait envie de lui dire de l'interviewer à son tour pour lui laisser une chance de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne fit rien. Dean devait faire cela seul. De toute évidence, c'était important pour lui. Et Castiel avait confiance en lui. Il savait que la révélation qu'il venait de faire avait un but.

\- Pourquoi cette interview Dean ? Je veux dire pourquoi maintenant ? Vous avez toujours été extrêmement discret sur votre vie privée. Vous n'avez jamais révélé quoi que ce soit concernant votre vie amoureuse. Et ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas honorée que vous m'ayez choisie pour le faire mais … je suis curieuse. C'est un timing étonnant. Après tout, la cérémonie des Oscars approche et vous auriez pu attendre qu'elle soit terminée pour révéler la vérité ainsi.

Dean fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel ne comprenait pas non plus ce que Bella cherchait à leur dire. Tout le monde était au courant de l'homosexualité du jeune acteur. Et ça n'avait jamais été un obstacle pour sa carrière. Il ne voyait en quoi cela en serait un pour l'obtention d'une telle récompense.

\- Quand j'ai su que Zachary avait démenti les propos de certains journalistes, j'ai pensé que c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour dire enfin la vérité. Soyons réalistes Bella … si j'étais resté silencieux, vous auriez fait d'autres suppositions stupides. Vous auriez trouvé d'autres noms. Je ne veux pas faire étalage de ma vie privée et je ne vous donnerais aucun détail concernant notre histoire. Mais il était temps pour moi de donner le nom de l'homme que j'aime parce que je vais faire ma vie avec lui et qu'il sera amené à m'accompagner à des évènements publics. De surcroît, je n'ai pas honte de lui ou de nous. Je ne voyais aucune raison de continuer à le cacher comme s'il était un secret que je ne pouvais pas révéler.

Dean s'interrompit ensuite et prit une bouffée de sa cigarette. Elle s'était consumée entre ses doigts et il l'écrasa dans le cendrier sur la table basse. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

\- Quant aux Oscars, je ne vois pas ce que cela change. La cérémonie a été présentée par des personnes ouvertement gays à plusieurs reprises et … le fait qu'un homosexuel puisse gagner ne choque plus personne. Je ne vois en quoi cela représente un quelconque problème.

Castiel trouvait Dean incroyablement à l'aise dans cette interview. Il n'avait jamais réellement vu le jeune acteur dans une telle situation. Et il était totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Par la façon qu'il avait de parler avec calme. Avec sincérité et sans jamais se laisser déstabiliser. C'était le Dean acteur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Celui qui avait charmé beaucoup de réalisateurs, de journalistes et tout son public. Et Castiel avait la chance d'être en couple avec lui. Il avait hâte que cette interview soit finie pour montrer au jeune acteur à quel point il était impressionné par lui.

\- Changeons de sujet Dean. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous avez ressenti le besoin d'engager un garde du corps. Je sais que certains acteurs reçoivent des menaces mais vous n'aviez jamais avant été autant préoccupé par votre sécurité. Est-ce que vous êtes en danger ?

Dean soupira longuement et Castiel passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Le jeune acteur se laissa faire sans protester. Il appuya le côté de son visage contre le torse du garde du corps en fermant les yeux. Castiel ne savait pas encore ce qu'il projetait de dire. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait intelligent d'en révéler trop sur la situation. Mais une nouvelle fois, il voulait laisser à Dean l'opportunité de suivre le plan qu'il avait en tête. Ils affronteraient les conséquences ensemble. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

\- Et bien pour tout vous dire, j'ai effectivement reçu des menaces ces derniers temps. Rien de très concret et je doute sincèrement que la personne qui en est à l'origine soit capable de quoi que ce soit mais mon frère était inquiet et j'ai voulu le rassurer. Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette cette décision puisqu'elle m'a permis de rencontrer Castiel. Mais je regrette qu'elle ait pu amener des gens à penser que je le faisais par orgueil ou pour me donner un air important. Je peux vous garantir que ce n'est pas le cas. Et je ne veux pas non plus donner de l'importance à la personne qui m'a envoyé ces menaces. En ce qui me concerne, c'est probablement juste un malade qui veut son quart d'heure de célébrité. Il ne m'inquiète pas du tout.

Castiel se tendit en entendant les derniers mots prononcés par Dean. C'était clairement une provocation. Il cherchait à énerver Alastair. Le fait qu'il avoue publiquement sa relation avec Castiel allait déjà probablement mettre ce monstre hors de lui. Il était probablement inutile d'en rajouter. Le garde du corps fronça les sourcils alors que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place dans sa tête. Dean n'avait pas dit ça pour rassurer Bella et son public. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir que sa déclaration aurait des conséquences. C'était même exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il provoquait volontairement Alastair pour le forcer à agir. Pour toucher son orgueil et le pousser à se montrer enfin au grand jour. Il en eut la confirmation quand Dean reprit la parole.

\- Et franchement, si cette personne a quoi que ce soit à me dire … s'il a un reproche à me faire sur la façon dont je mène ma vie, je l'invite à venir me voir et à me le dire. Je trouve son comportement extrêmement lâche et puérile. Qu'il sorte de l'ombre s'il a quelque chose à dire.

Castiel entendit Bella murmurer quelque chose à l'autre bout du fil. Elle était sans doute ravie par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle tenait l'article du siècle. Et Dean souriait franchement à nouveau malgré la tension dans ses muscles. Il avait conduit la jeune journaliste à lui poser les questions qu'il souhaitait. Il avait mené cette interview avec intelligence. Il avait suivi son plan à la perfection. Et Castiel devait le reconnaître. C'était brillant. Plus que celui que lui avait eu. Alastair ne pourrait pas rester sans rien faire en lisant les propos de Dean. Il se sentirait contraint d'agir et il commettrait une erreur. C'était risqué bien sûr mais c'était brillant. Castiel était incroyablement fier de son petit ami.

\- J'espère que vous avez vu juste Dean et que cet homme ne vous causera pas trop d'ennuis. Surtout alors que vous êtes à quelques jours d'être probablement récompensé aux Oscars. Tout le monde vous donne favori vous savez. Et je partage leur opinion. Vous étiez incroyable dans ce rôle.

Dean se redressa alors sensiblement et Castiel vit que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Comme à chaque fois fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un compliment sur son talent. Il continuait à avoir du mal à y croire. Peu importait que tout le monde soit d'accord sur le fait qu'il méritait très largement cette récompense. Cela restait une surprise pour lui. Si toutefois il gagnait cet Oscar – et Castiel n'avait aucun doute sur ce point – il allait vraiment devoir prendre sur lui pour réussir à prendre la parole devant tout le monde. Il serait probablement adorable à regarder. Castiel avait hâte d'y être.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis favori mais je suis honoré d'avoir été nommé parmi tous ses autres grands acteurs, expliqua alors Dean.

\- Leonardo Di Caprio a dit ouvertement qu'il est impressionné par vous. Je crois me souvenir que Christian Bale a tenu des propos similaires. Votre nomination n'est une surprise pour personne.

\- Elle l'est pour moi, confia Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel tourna le visage pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. Et il était tout à fait prêt à le lui donner. Il aimait l'idée d'être utile au jeune acteur en dehors du fait qu'il veillait à sa sécurité.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi surpris Dean. Croyez moi. Vous êtes brillant et tout le monde le sait à présent.

Les compliments de Bella gênaient un peu plus Dean à chaque seconde. Castiel avait envie de lui dire de se taire. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'était même pas censé être là. Il était donc préférable qu'il reste silencieux.

\- Est ce que je peux vous demander quand l'interview sera publiée ? Demanda ensuite le jeune acteur en posant à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel.

Ce dernier fit un effort pour ignorer à quel point ses doigts étaient proches de son entrejambe. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment. Il devait se montrer encore un peu patient.

\- Demain si tout se passe bien. Et vous ferez très certainement la une. Je doute qu'on puisse trouver quoi que ce soit de plus intéressant à publier. Je tiens justement à vous remercier une nouvelle fois de la confiance que vous avez eue en moi et de votre sincérité. J'ai été ravi de parler avec vous.

Dean hocha la tête puis se pencha pour reprendre le téléphone sur la table basse.

\- Je vous rappellerais probablement après la cérémonie pour recueillir vos impressions et discuter un peu plus de vos prochains projets, ajouta finalement Bella.

\- Je serais ravi de vous répondre. Bonne journée, conclut Dean.

Il attendit poliment que la journaliste le salue à son tour avant de raccrocher. Il observa ensuite le téléphone longuement avant de le jeter sur la table basse. Castiel regarda le portable glisser sur la surface vitrée et s'arrêter juste avant de tomber. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son petit ami.

\- Tu as été incroyable, assura t-il parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de le dire depuis plusieurs minutes.

Dean s'écarta de lui pour se tourner dans sa direction. Il était toujours assis en tailleur, les épaules affaissées, le regard à présent perdu quelque part entre Castiel et lui. Il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Le garde du corps choisit de lui laisser tout le temps dont il avait besoin pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de faire et laisser retomber la pression. Cette interview l'avait probablement vidé de toute son énergie.

\- Je pensais que tu serais furieux. J'espérais pouvoir le faire sans que tu sois là … et tu aurais ensuite eu tout le loisir de l'apprendre en lisant les journaux. Je n'étais pas du tout sûr que tu serais partant pour que je donne ton nom et …

\- Dean, le coupa Castiel parce qu'il était sûr que son petit ami ne s'arrêterait pas de lui même.

Le jeune acteur leva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait réellement terrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était totalement différent de l'homme sûr de lui qui avait donné cette interview. C'était une preuve de plus de la façon dont il compartimentait sa vie. De la façon dont il endossait un rôle quand il n'était pas avec ses proches.

\- Je trouve que c'est une idée brillante … même si je suis sûr que Sam sera furieux.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il se tenait un peu plus droit mais le poids de ce qu'il venait de faire continuait visiblement à peser sur lui. Il avait les yeux sombres et les traits tirés. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il avait changé en quelques minutes. Cela poussait Castiel à s'interroger sur le nombre de fois où Dean avait du enfiler ce masque pour camoufler ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Sur le nombre d'années où il avait du se cacher derrière des apparences pour ne pas s'effondrer devant des inconnus. Le jeune acteur était plus fort qu'il ne semblait le croire. Castiel aurait vraiment aimé qu'il puisse le voir par lui même. Il allait devoir se contenter de lui répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses mots s'imprègnent pour de bon dans son esprit.

\- Je suis honoré que tu aies parlé de nous et je suis convaincu que cela poussera Alastair à sortir de sa cachette. On l'aura et ce sera grâce à toi. Je ne te reproche rien. Je t'assure que je trouve ton plan brillant.

Dean hocha alors la tête lentement avant de lever les yeux au plafond et de pousser un long soupire.

\- J'en ai assez de me cacher. Je suis bien ici et je suis bien avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité mais je ne veux pas qu'Alastair puisse continuer à dicter ainsi ma vie à distance. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je n'ai pas peur de lui … même si ce n'est probablement pas totalement vrai. Et quand j'ai appris que Zachary avait démenti notre histoire, je me suis dit … pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas saisir cette opportunité pour me montrer enfin honnête ? Je veux dire … tu mérites que je sois franc avec les gens nous concernant et … c'était également une chance de pousser Alastair à agir alors … j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. Tu … tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée ?

Castiel posa ses mains sur les joues de Dean et attendit patiemment que ce dernier le regarde à nouveau pour répondre.

\- C'est une excellente idée, confirma t-il.

Il le pensait sincèrement. Bien sûr, Dean avait du mal à l'accepter. Comme toujours.

\- J'aurais du y penser avant. J'aurais du réaliser que c'était exactement ce dont on avait besoin pour faire sortir Alastair de sa cachette. C'est toi qui devrait faire mon métier. Honnêtement, j'ai l'impression que tu es bien plus doué que moi ces derniers temps.

Dean secoua la tête puis s'approcha de Castiel. Il se pencha ensuite dans sa direction et vint coller son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. Il entoura ensuite sa taille de ses bras. La majorité de son poids reposait sur Castiel dans cette position mais le garde du corps n'y voyait pas le moindre problème.

\- Non j'en serais incapable et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je connais juste bien mieux Alastair que toi. Je sais ce qui le fera réagir. J'ai été témoin de ses accès de colère. Non. C'était la seule chose dont je pouvais m'occuper et j'ai besoin de toi pour tout le reste.

Castiel sourit, soulagé de l'entendre. Il ferma les yeux et déposa un baiser sur le côté du crâne de Dean. Il inspira ensuite profondément pour emplir ses narines du parfum unique de Dean avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu crois que Sam sera vraiment furieux ? Demanda alors Dean, mettant un terme au silence.

Castiel prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. Il était presque sûr que le jeune agent allait penser que l'idée venait de lui. Il serait incapable de voir tout ce que ce plan pourrait leur apporter. Il ne verrait que les risques que cela ferait courir à son frère. C'était compréhensible. Ils allaient avoir besoin de le lui expliquer calmement. Si toutefois Sam les laissait faire. Castiel pouvait déjà le visualiser dans sa tête hurlant des menaces à l'encontre du garde du corps et répétant à Dean qu'il avait eu tort de lui faire confiance. Il était fatigué d'avance.

\- Je pense qu'il ne va pas apprécier de te voir prendre ainsi des risques mais c'est ton frère … c'est normal.

\- Parfois, j'en ai assez qu'il ...j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un gosse incapable de prendre ses propres décisions. Il m'infantilise et il … je suis son grand frère. C'est à moi de veiller sur lui. Pas le contraire. Et je lui en veux d'avoir inversé les rôles depuis le début de cette histoire.

Castiel pouvait comprendre ce que son petit ami ressentait. Il savait combien il tenait à son rôle de grand frère. C'était quelque chose qui avait énormément compté pour lui quand il grandissait. Il s'était totalement oublié pour n'être plus que le grand frère de Sam. C'était ainsi qu'il se définissait à l'époque. Il avait pris son indépendance depuis mais il continuait à penser qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité pour Sam s'il ne conservait pas ce rôle de guide. Cela faisait de leur relation quelque chose d'unique et de fort. Mais également d'handicapant parfois. Ils étaient incapables de fonctionner l'un sans l'autre. Et dès qu'un grain de sable enraillait la machine les deux hommes étaient incapable de passer outre.

\- Ton frère t'aime et il s'inquiète pour toi. Et personne ne peut lui en vouloir parce que tu ferais exactement la même chose pour lui. Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu es le grand frère et que c'est ton rôle. Tu sais que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Sam a le droit de vouloir prendre soin de toi. De veiller sur toi. Ce n'est pas une question d'être l'ainé ou non. C'est juste une question de lien … d'amour. Et il y a beaucoup d'amour entre vous.

Dean hocha la tête contre son torse. Il semblait entendre ce que son petit ami lui disait et il semblait l'accepter.

\- Et puis tu sais, il n'est pas le seul à ressentir le besoin de veiller sur toi en permanence. Je suis dans le même cas que lui … si je le pouvais, je ne te laisserais jamais échapper à mon regard.

\- Mais tu es payé pour le faire, rappela Dean d'une voix faible.

Castiel remonta ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui massa lentement le crâne du bout des doigts. Il savait combien cela détendait son petit ami et il voulait absolument l'aider à se sentir mieux.

\- Je continuerais à le faire même une fois mon contrat terminé. Je ne le fais pas parce que je suis payé pour le faire ou du moins plus … je le fais parce que je t'aime.

C'était une nouvelle fois cliché et sans doute un peu bateau mais Castiel avait fini par ne plus en avoir honte. Tant pis s'il était devenu un de ces idiots que l'amour rendait un peu trop stupide et dont il se serait probablement moqué avant de rencontrer Dean. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Tout ce qui comptait était ce que son petit ami avait à en dire. Et la façon dont Dean releva la tête pour l'embrasser sur la bouche lui prouva qu'il avait trouvé les mots justes.

\- Tu sais, j'aime assez cette nouvelle facette de ta personnalité mon amour, souffla le jeune acteur quand il mit un terme à leur baiser.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et son petit ami dut deviner qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire puisqu'il enchaîna aussitôt.

\- La facette romantique, précisa t-il en souriant.

\- Oh celle la, répliqua alors Castiel, amusé.

Dean sourit avant de prendre une grande inspiration qu'il retint quelques secondes dans ses poumons puis expira lentement par le nez.

\- Plaisanterie mise à part Cas … je ne sais pas si je suis aussi fort que tu sembles le croire ou si ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui est franchement stupide ou vraiment brillant mais … ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé la force de le faire. C'est parce que je me sens en sécurité ici avec toi que j'ai choisi de le faire sans attendre. Alors, ce n'est peut être pas ton idée mais tu as joué ton rôle à merveille.

Castiel aimait la façon dont Dean voyait les choses. Et il appréciait également le fait qu'il l'inclut ainsi dans sa vie et dans ses décisions sans même hésiter une seconde. Il embrassa le jeune acteur à son tour rapidement sur les lèvres avant de venir appuyer son front contre le sien.

\- Tu sais … ça me fait penser à ces chansons stupides que les gens amoureux écoutent en boucle et qu'on déteste quand on est seul … on les trouve idiotes et répétitives et pas forcément très recherchées. Et puis un jour, on rencontre une personne qui leur donne un sens nouveau. La personne qui nous pousse à écouter ces chansons et à les aimer. C'est un peu l'effet que tu as eu sur moi Castiel. Je vois les choses différemment à tes côtés. Tout a pris un sens nouveau. Et c'est magnifique.

Castiel sourit et ferma les yeux.

\- Et quelle chanson je te donne envie d'écouter en boucle? Demanda t-il curieux.

Dean commença à siffler doucement une chanson que Castiel ne reconnaissait pas. Bien sûr, il n'était pas forcément très calé côté musique. Il tendit toutefois l'oreille. Et quand Dean commença à murmurer les paroles, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Le moment était incroyablement intime. Il n'existait rien d'autre qu'eux dans le monde quand ils étaient ainsi aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Each time the wind blows, I hear your voice. So I call your name. Whispers at morning, our love is dawning. Heaven's glad you came. You know how I feel. This thing can't go wrong. I'm so pround to say I love you. Your love's get me high. I long to get by. This time is forever. Love is the answer. I hear your voice now. You are my choice now. The love you bring. Heaven's in my heart. At your call, I hear harps and angels sing. You know how I feel. This thing can't go wrong. I can't live my life without you. I just can't hold on. I feel we belong. My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you. I just can't stop loving you._

Dean répéta cette phrase deux fois. Castiel laissa ces mots l'entourer et le convaincre à nouveau de la force de l'amour que le jeune acteur avait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Le moment était magique.

 _\- And if I stop, then tell we just what will I do. Cause I just can't stop loving you. At night when the stars shine, I pray. In you, I'll find a love so true. When morning awakes me, will you come and take me ? I'll wait for you. You know how I feel. I won't stop until I hear you voice say « I do ». I do. This thing can't go wrong. This feeling's so strong. Well, my life ain't worth living if I can't be with you. I just can't stop loving you._

Le souffle de Dean se répercutait contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Castiel. C'était presque plus intime encore qu'un baiser. Castiel voulait se souvenir de ce moment jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi beau. Il était surpris de voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Dean ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait totalement bouleversé son petit ami puisqu'il continua de murmurer les paroles de sa chanson.

 _\- We can change all the world tomorrow. We can sing songs of yesterday. I can say : « hey farewell to sorrow ». This is my life and I want to see you for always. I just can't stop loving you._

Dean s'interrompit alors et adressa un sourire timide à Castiel. C'était presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son petit ami juge sa performance. Il n'y avait toutefois rien à y redire. Tout avait été parfait. Dean était parfait.

\- Bien sûr, c'est un duo alors il aurait été mieux que tu puisses chanter avec moi mais … je te pardonne, avança ensuite le jeune acteur.

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé. Il attira ensuite Dean dans ses bras et se laissa tomber en arrière contre l'accoudoir pour que le jeune acteur s'installe sur lui, entre ses jambes. Il referma ses bras dans son dos et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu es idiot et je t'aime, souffla t-il.

\- Je me demande si je dois être touché ou vexé par ce que je viens d'entendre, rétorqua Dean en riant.

\- Tais toi et serre moi contre toi, ordonna alors Castiel.

Dean s'exécuta aussitôt et ne dit plus rien. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter de toute façon. Le moment était parfait ainsi et il aurait été idiot de prendre le risque de le ruiner juste pour dire quelque chose de plus. Ils avaient lancé l'hameçon en direction d'Alastair et ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que ce monstre morde. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient seuls dans une grande maison et ils étaient amoureux. Il était grand temps de ne plus penser à Alastair et de ne se concentrer que sur eux. Ils l'avaient bien mérité après tout.


	34. Danger

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de retour pour le 34ème chapitre et il contient une scène de sexe et ... le retour d'Alastair même s'il n'est pas physiquement présent dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie car vous vous en fichez probablement (;-)) mais j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise avant hier de voir mon ordinateur me lâcher. Et avec lui tous les chapitres que j'avais écrit ... la fin de cette histoire et les quelques 20 chapitres de la suivante ! Vous imaginez ma joie bien sûr. J'ai donc du réécrire ce chapitre et le suivant et oh miracle ce matin, mon ordinateur s'est réveillé. Je me suis donc empressée de faire une sauvegarde de tout ce que j'avais écrit. Mais j'ai gardé la nouvelle version de ce chapitre que je trouvais finalement meilleure ! Un mal pour un bien ?!**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ma vie ! Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Everybody hurts de REM**

 **Chapitre 34 : Attaque**

 _« Pour aider quelqu'un, l'aider vraiment, il faut prendre des risques, mettre sa tranquillité en danger. »_

 _Dominique Muller_

Castiel choisit de prévenir Gabriel de l'interview que Dean avait donnée à Bella. Il continuait de penser que le plan de son petit ami était brillant. Il était convaincu que ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune journaliste ferait rapidement sortir Alastair de ses gonds. Cela le pousserait à passer à l'acte. Il prendrait des risques. Sortirait de sa cachette. Castiel pourrait enfin lui tomber dessus. Il aimait l'idée d'être celui qui mettrait une balle dans la tête de ce monstre. Il en avait envie. Il rêvait de le voir mourir lentement et douloureusement. Mais il était prêt à renoncer à cette idée pour assurer la sécurité de Dean. Il avait besoin de renfort. Alastair ne viendrait pas seul. Et s'il parvenait à trouver l'adresse de la maison où Dean et lui se trouvaient, il était fort probable qu'il débarquerait avec une armée. Castiel ne pourrait pas les affronter seul.

Il était temps pour lui de se montrer raisonnable. De prendre les bonnes décisions. Celles qui allaient dans le sens de la sécurité de son petit ami. La situation était trop grave pour se montrer prétentieux.

Gabriel accueillit sa demande avec un enthousiasme et un soulagement évident. Il avait probablement espéré recevoir ce coup de fil depuis leur départ. Castiel avait sans doute attendu trop longtemps pour demander de l'aide. Il avait heureusement agi avant que les choses ne dégénèrent pour de bon.

Gabriel tenta de le rassurer sur le fait qu'Alastair serait probablement incapable de trouver l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Il lui assura que l'adresse ne se trouvait dans aucun fichier ni dans aucun ordinateur. Il n'y avait qu'une infime probabilité pour qu'il finisse par les localiser. Castiel le savait. Mais c'était en prévision d'une telle situation qu'il avait choisi de demander du renfort. Après ce que Dean avait fait, Alastair serait plus déterminé encore à le retrouver. Et il était puissant. Castiel ne pouvait pas prendre de risque.

Faire accepter l'idée à Dean fut plus difficile que de la faire accepter à Gabriel. Quand Castiel lui expliqua que plusieurs employés et connaissances de Gabriel étaient en route pour l'aider à surveiller la maison, le jeune acteur ne dit rien mais quitta la pièce sans attendre. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bains durant deux heures avant d'en ressortir, le visage fermé et les yeux froids.

Castiel choisit de lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information. Il pouvait comprendre la réaction de son petit ami. Il se sentait sans doute trahi. Il pensait certainement que Castiel avait agi dans son dos. C'était peut être un peu le cas. Mais il l'avait fait uniquement parce que c'était nécessaire. Et il espérait sincèrement que Dean finirait par le comprendre à son tour. Et par accepter que pour une fois, Castiel ait choisi d'agir avant tout en garde du corps et non plus uniquement en tant que petit ami.

Les renforts devaient arriver le lendemain matin tôt. Castiel savait qu'une fois les gardes présents, Dean et lui seraient obligés de se montrer plus discrets. Ils devraient s'adapter à leur présence. Composer avec eux à tout moment de la journée. Ils ne pourraient plus faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Ils ne pourraient plus vivre ouvertement leur amour. Ils ne se cacheraient pas. Mais ils allaient devoir se montrer plus discrets.

Et Castiel avait réellement envie de profiter des dernières heures de solitude avec son petit ami. Il en avait besoin. Il savait que la machine était lancée et que tout risquait de s'accélérer dans les prochains jours. Il n'avait plus que quelques heures seul avec Dean. Il refusait de les passer à se disputer avec le jeune acteur. Il voulait les utiliser pour le serrer contre lui et pour lui rappeler encore et encore combien il l'aimait. Combien il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Et qu'il ferait en sorte que rien ne vienne jamais s'interposer entre eux.

Castiel prit donc son courage à deux mains et partit retrouver son petit ami sur le balcon. Il le trouva appuyé contre la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le vague et une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation des arbres entourant la maison. Perdu dans ses pensées également.

Castiel se racla la gorge pour l'avertir de sa présence. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur. Et si Dean ne réagit pas aussitôt, il sut toutefois qu'il l'avait entendu à la façon dont ses épaules se tendirent et se redressèrent immédiatement.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour arranger les choses. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il existait des mots qui pourraient convaincre son petit ami de lui pardonner. De l'écouter. Dean pouvait être incroyablement têtu quand il pensait avoir raison. Peu importait alors qu'il se trompe. Peu importait qu'il ait en réalité totalement tort. Il restait braqué et les choses finissaient toujours mal. Castiel allait devoir agir avec intelligence. Et avec finesse.

Il fit un pas en direction de son petit ami. Il avait envie de le toucher. De poser une main sur son épaule pour établir un contact. Mais il était presque sûr que Dean ne le prendrait pas bien. Il choisit donc de s'immobiliser dans le dos de son petit ami. Il posa ses yeux sur la nuque du jeune homme et attendit une seconde avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère Dean. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais … tu dois essayer de comprendre que je n'ai pas fait ça pour te contrarier. Je n'ai pas agi dans ton dos et je n'ai absolument pas voulu trahir ta confiance et la promesse que je t'avais faite de ne pas te forcer à engager quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'interrompit ensuite pour laisser le temps à Dean d'analyser et de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Ce que tu as fait avec cette journaliste est extrêmement courageux mon amour. Et je continue de penser que c'était une bonne idée pour faire sortir Alastair de sa cachette. Mais c'est également un risque. Car maintenant, il est fort probable qu'il fasse en sorte de nous localiser. Il a des relations et il est extrêmement puissant. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il nous trouve et qu'il vienne accompagné. Je ne serais pas capable de te défendre seul.

Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il était convaincu que Dean finirait également par le comprendre. Mais pour le moment, son petit ami était en colère et cela l'empêchait clairement de se montrer raisonnable. Il devait réussir à le convaincre. Il devait parvenir à le calmer également.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas voir d'autres inconnus s'immiscer dans ta vie en ce moment … surtout pas après Gadriel mais je peux te garantir que tu peux avoir confiance en ces hommes. Gabriel n'enverra que ceux dont il est sûr qu'ils ne feront rien pour le trahir. Et si toutefois, tu ne parviens pas à avoir confiance en eux, aie confiance en moi. Je ne prendrais aucune décision pouvant te mettre en danger.

Dean soupira alors longuement avant de retirer sa cigarette de sa bouche pour l'emprisonner entre ses doigts. Castiel observa le mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Mais il devait essayer. Il refusait de baisser les bras.

\- Dean, je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu le sais. Ma vie n'a … elle n'a aucun sens si tu n'en fais pas parti. Je t'aime et je veux … je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si toutefois je prenais une décision qui te mettait en danger. J'aurais préféré pouvoir assurer ta sécurité seul mais soyons réaliste. Tu as provoqué Alastair ouvertement et tu l'as probablement rendu totalement furieux. Il va passer à l'action et il ne le fera pas seul. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Castiel s'interrompit alors et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était presque sûr que Dean allait lu hurler dessus à présent. Qu'il allait lui faire des reproches et prendre la fuite sans lui laisser une chance de le convaincre qu'il avait raison. Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune acteur se contenta de se retourner pour lui faire face et le dévisagea une seconde. Il tira ensuite une bouffée de sa cigarette et expira lentement la fumée par le nez. Castiel soutint son regard malgré l'angoisse qui le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère Cas, déclara finalement Dean après de longues secondes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il inclina ensuite la tête sur le côté. Il ne trouvait rien à dire et choisit donc de rester silencieux. Dean hocha alors la tête puis tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Ou plutôt si, je suis en colère … mais pas contre toi. Ou du moins plus maintenant. Je l'ai été environ trente secondes après m'être enfermé dans la salle de bains. Et puis j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et … je sais que tu as pris la bonne décision. Je sais que tu ne peux pas assurer ma sécurité seul maintenant.

Castiel acquiesça parce qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il était totalement abasourdi par ce que Dean était en train de lui dire. Il refusait toutefois de lui demander des explications. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre.

\- Je suis en colère contre moi. Je sais que tu penses … que tu crois que cette interview était une bonne idée. Mais elle … elle pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques et je commence juste à en avoir conscience. Je regrette de l'avoir faite parce qu'elle t'a poussé à demander de l'aider et à te sentir coupable de le faire … elle … elle pourrait me coûter la vie ou pire encore … me coûter la tienne. Et je … je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner.

Castiel était définitivement choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que son petit ami pourrait en venir à de telles conclusions. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment son cerveau fonctionnait. Comment il pouvait toujours réussir à s'en vouloir pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Je m'en veux parce que cet endroit … cet endroit était notre chance d'être un peu seuls tous les deux … en sécurité et sans personne pour nous empêcher d'en profiter pleinement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Et c'est idiot parce qu'on a toute notre vie pour être ensemble … toute notre vie pour en profiter. Je voulais juste … j'espérais que cela durerait un peu plus longtemps c'est tout. Et … je suis juste fatigué.

Castiel sut alors que son petit ami avait définitivement besoin de lui à cet instant précis. Pas uniquement de ses mots et de ses explications. Il avait besoin de son petit ami. De réconfort et de proximité. Il parcourut donc la distance qui les séparait et attrapa la cigarette entre les doigts de son petit ami. Il l'écrasa rapidement dans le cendrier sur la table puis passa ses bras autour de la taille de Dean. Il l'attira ensuite à lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune acteur pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il remonta ensuite ses mains dans son dos.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision mon amour. Et je sais que tu as peur des conséquences … je mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur aussi. Mais je suis convaincu que ton plan va fonctionner. Et quand Alastair passera à l'action, on le neutralisera pour de bon. Ensuite … ensuite, je peux te garantir qu'on prendra du temps pour nous. On partira quelque part où personne ne pourra nous trouver. Et on laissera ce cauchemar derrière nous pour de bon.

Dean acquiesça doucement contre son épaule et Castiel sourit, soulagé. La situation n'était pas parfaite mais le garde du corps était convaincu que tout finirait bien. Gabriel semblait convaincu qu'Alastair serait incapable de trouver la maison. Il n'était pas réellement inquiet au téléphone. Et ils auraient bientôt du renfort.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Cas … j'ai besoin de toi, souffla Dean dans son cou.

Castiel savait exactement où son petit ami voulait en venir. Les mots étaient inutiles dans ces circonstances. Le jeune acteur avait besoin de preuves. Et Castiel savait exactement comment les lui donner. Il l'attira à l'intérieur puis le conduisit doucement jusqu'à leur chambre. L'après midi était déjà bien avancée et le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures pour profiter du calme de la maison. Castiel avait bien l'intention de les passer à prouver à Dean combien il l'aimait. Et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Il commença par guider son petit ami sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Il lui retira ensuite doucement ses vêtements. Quand Dean fut enfin nu, il se déshabilla à son tour et s'allongea sur lui. Il était inutile de précipiter les choses. Le temps leur était peut être compté mais ils en avaient suffisamment pour ne pas avoir à sauter des étapes.

Castiel prit donc tout son temps pour embrasser le jeune acteur. Il étudia les moindres recoins de sa bouche avec sa langue, mémorisa la texture de celle de Dean puis prit le temps de mordiller doucement ses lèvres. Il savait combien le jeune acteur attachait de l'importance aux préliminaires. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement. Il pensait sans doute que c'était ridicule. Que c'était honteux. Mais Castiel trouvait au contraire cela incroyablement adorable. Il n'avait toutefois pas dit à son petit ami qu'il avait compris. Il se contentait à la place de faire durer les préliminaires autant que possible. Et il adorait voir Dean prendre du plaisir sans chercher à retenir ses gémissements.

Castiel embrassa ensuite le cou du jeune acteur puis ses épaules. Puis il déposa des baisers sur son torse et son ventre jusqu'à son nombril.

Quand il atteignit son entrejambe, Dean posa une main à l'arrière de son crâne. C'était un encouragement et Castiel sut aussitôt ce que son petit ami attendait de lui. Il lisait clair en lui quand ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour. Dean avait passé des années à se construire une carapace. A donner une autre image de lui à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il ne se permettait que rarement d'être lui même. Il était souvent sur la défensive. Il avait fini par ne plus se cacher derrière ses barrières avec Castiel. Mais il continuait à être difficile à lire en temps normal. Pendant le sexe, toutefois, les choses étaient différentes. Dean oubliait tout le reste. Il s'ouvrait totalement à Castiel et s'autorisait enfin à laisser tomber toutes ses défenses. Et Castiel pouvait alors lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était sans nul doute ce qui rendait le sexe si incroyable entre eux. Au delà de la connexion physique évidente, Castiel se sentait lié à Dean émotionnellement. Psychologiquement. Comme deux pièces d'un seul ensemble. Comme si leurs deux âmes ne formaient plus qu'une. Cela bouleversait Castiel à chaque fois. Il espérait que ça ne changerait jamais.

Le garde du corps referma finalement sa bouche autour du sexe de Dean et apprécia de l'entendre gémir bruyamment. Il mit en application toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises au fil des semaines. Il savait à présent parfaitement ce que le jeune acteur aimait. Ce qui lui faisait totalement perdre la tête. Et ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'il lâche enfin prise. Castiel mit donc tout ceci en application et obtint le résultat espéré. Dean commença doucement à bouger ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Et quand il grogna quelque chose, probablement pour avertir Castiel qu'il était sur le point de lâcher prise, il relâcha son sexe aussitôt. Il ne laissa toutefois pas le temps à Dean de lui faire le moindre reproche et attrapa ses cuisses pour le forcer à les écarter. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue le long de son périnée avant de presser le bout contre le muscle caché là. Dean poussa un énième gémissement, visiblement surpris par son initiative. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent. Mais Castiel savait parfaitement combien Dean aimait ça. Combien il prenait du plaisir quand le garde du corps prenait le temps de le préparer avec sa langue avant d'y ajouter ses doigts.

Il passa de longues secondes à faire aller et venir sa langue à l'intérieur du corps de son petit ami. Puis quand le muscle fut suffisamment détendu, il ajouta un premier doigt. Dean se tendit une seconde avant d'accompagner ses mouvements. Rapidement, il ajouta un deuxième doigt puis une troisième. Et après de longues minutes, Dean lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Je suis prêt, assura t-il.

Il avait la voix rauque et le souffle court. Castiel retira ses doigts de son corps puis se redressa doucement. Il regarda ensuite son petit ami dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'il était réellement prêt. Quand Dean lui adressa un petit sourire, il eut sa réponse. Il attrapa les jambes du jeune acteur pour les passer autour de sa taille avant de guider son sexe d'une main.

Il pénétra son petit ami avec douceur. Il n'ignorait pas que la douleur était inévitable. Peu importait qu'il ait pris le temps de préparer Dean. Peu importait le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Les premières secondes étaient toujours inconfortables. Dean se tendit en grimaçant. Castiel lui laissa le temps de s'habituer avant de pousser lentement ses hanches en avant.

\- Ce ne fut que lorsque ses hanches furent collées contre Dean qu'il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retenu jusque là. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour apprécier les sensations avant de les rouvrir pour regarder son petit ami.

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne grimaçait plus et semblait totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Castiel n'avait jamais lu une telle admiration dans les yeux de l'un de ses partenaires par le passé. Il n'avait jamais eu la sensation d'être le centre de l'univers de quelqu'un. Il aurait cru que se retrouver dans une telle situation lui ferait peur. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Il était fier et heureux. Il était soulagé aussi quand il avait une nouvelle preuve que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, murmura finalement Dean.

Le garde du corps hocha la tête, conscient qu'il avait suffisamment attendu. Il recula finalement les hanches doucement avant de les propulser de nouveau en avant. Il imposa rapidement un rythme soutenu. C'était ce qu'ils préféraient tous les deux. Dean aimait que Castiel se montre tendre. Il aimait les caresses délicates et les longs préliminaires. Mais quand le garde du corps était enfin en lui, il voulait le sentir. Il voulait entendre le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant. Il avait besoin que les sensations soient intenses. Et Castiel partageait ses préférences.

Rapidement, Dean recommença à gémir sans tenter de se retenir et Castiel commença à en faire de même. Il accéléra un peu plus encore le rythme de ses hanches puis saisit le sexe de Dean dans une main. Il commença à le masturber rapidement. Il avait besoin que le jeune acteur jouisse avant lui. Pas uniquement pour se prouver quelque chose. Pas par orgueil. Mais parce qu'il aimait regarder Dean lâcher prise pour de bon. Il aimait voir son visage déformé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait. Il aimait enfin sentir son corps se contracter autour de son sexe.

Après quelques secondes, Dean jouit finalement entre ses doigts. Il arqua le dos en poussant un long cri et presque aussitôt, le muscle autour du sexe de Castiel se referma complètement, l'emprisonnant à l'intérieur du corps du jeune acteur. Il serra alors les dents avant de lâcher prise à son tour. Il se répandit longuement en Dean alors que son corps semblait s'embraser. Il eut la sensation que son orgasme durait des heures et il finit par tomber doucement en avant. Il eut la présence d'esprit de soutenir une partie de son poids avec ses mains pour ne pas écraser son petit ami. Il posa ensuite son visage dans le creux du cou de Dean et ferma les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Cas … je t'aime tellement que ça m'effraie parfois.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'ignorait pas la force des sentiments de son petit ami. Mais jamais avant il n'avait mis ainsi des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Castiel n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il le faisait maintenant. Ce qui l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir ainsi à lui.

\- Ça m'effraie parce que … quand je pense au fait que j'ai pu te mettre en danger en donnant cette interview, je … je réalise que je me fiche totalement des risques que je cours moi. Je me fiche de ce qu'Alastair pourrait me faire du moment que tu es toi en sécurité. Et franchement Cas, ça me fiche un peu le trouille.

Castiel était surpris de constater qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il le comprenait parce qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose. Il avait pris conscience depuis un moment maintenant que la force de ses sentiments pour Dean était probablement un handicap pour sa mission. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à donner sa vie pour le jeune acteur. Et pas uniquement parce que c'était ce que son métier exigeait mais parce qu'il préférait mourir que de perdre son petit ami. Et il était évident que Dean pensait la même chose. Ce n'était peut être pas normal. Certainement pas sain. Mais il refusait de renoncer au jeune acteur simplement parce qu'il était trop amoureux de son petit ami. Ils allaient devoir apprendre à composer avec.

\- Je ressens la même chose Dean et même si … même si tu as probablement raison d'avoir peur, je peux te garantir que rien ne va t'arriver. J'en suis sûr parce que je ferais en sorte que ce soit le cas. Je ne laisserais jamais rien ni personne te faire du mal. Et si pour ça je dois engager toute une armée de gardes du corps, je le ferais. J'ai compris mes erreurs Dean. J'ai compris que j'avais été stupide de penser que je pouvais assurer ta sécurité seul. Cette fois, on va faire les choses bien.

Dean hocha alors la tête et Castiel releva la sienne pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient toujours à l'intérieur de lui et il recula sensiblement pour se retirer. Dean grimaça aussitôt et Castiel s'excusa en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veillerais sur toi et tu veilleras sur moi mon amour. Ensemble, nous sommes indestructibles.

Castiel n'était pas totalement sûr de croire ce qu'il disait mais il aimait l'entendre. Et il sut à la façon que Dean eut de sourire qu'il avait aimé l'entendre lui aussi.

\- Indestructibles, répéta Dean en souriant de plus belle.

Castiel hocha alors la tête avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils restèrent ensuite quelques minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre avant de se séparer pour prendre une douche. Le soleil était couché quand ils en ressortirent. Après avoir avalé un sandwich pour le dîner, ils retournèrent se coucher. La nuit serait probablement courte. Les nouveaux gardes seraient là tôt le lendemain et Castiel voulait être parfaitement reposé à leur arrivée.

Le garde du corps s'endormit rapidement, Dean allongé contre lui, son visage posé sur son torse.

Quand il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors que ses oreilles sifflaient bizarrement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean se réveilla à son tour qu'il réalisa que le sifflement ne venait définitivement pas de ses oreilles. Il venait de la maison. Et c'était plus qu'un sifflement. C'était une alarme. L'alarme de la propriété.

Castiel se tourna brusquement sur le côté sans attendre une seconde de plus pour prendre son arme sur la table de nuit. A côté de lui, Dean était déjà sorti du lit. Castiel se leva à son tour et jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami. Il avait les mains appuyées contre ses oreilles pour se protéger de la force de l'alarme qui résonnait autour d'eux. Il était visiblement totalement paniqué.

Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était terrifié lui aussi. Il devait toutefois conserver son calme. Il était temps pour lui de redevenir le garde du corps. D'oublier un instant qu'il était également le petit ami de Dean. Il devait garder la tête froide.

\- Je veux que tu t'enfermes dans la chambre et que tu n'en sortes que quand je viendrais te chercher. Tu vas garder une arme avec toi et tu tireras sans hésiter si toutefois quelqu'un essaie d'entrer.

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel sentit alors la panique le gagner à son tour. Si son petit ami était incapable de suivre ses instructions, il ne pourrait pas le laisser seul. Il ne pourrait pas vérifier que quelqu'un était effectivement entré dans le périmètre et avait déclenché l'alarme. Et il devrait rester avec lui, pris au piège en attendant que l'intrus ne finisse par les trouver.

\- Dean, écoute moi. Il est fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'une fausse alerte. Un animal a parfaitement pu couper le faisceau et déclencher l'alarme. Le vent peut également être responsable. Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Tu dois m'aider … j'ai besoin que tu m'aides d'accord ?

Dean fronça alors les sourcils avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas la réponse que Castiel avait espéré obtenir mais le simple fait que son petit ami réagisse était déjà une bonne chose. Il fit un pas dans sa direction et lui saisit les bras.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît.

\- Non, il … il va te tuer, lança le jeune acteur dont les yeux étaient à présent remplis de larmes.

Castiel pouvait comprendre que son petit ami soit inquiet pour lui mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à tenter de le rassurer. Il devait le mettre en sécurité avant d'aller voir ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme.

\- Non, Dean … non, je ne vais pas le laisser me faire du mal. Je vais juste vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dans la maison. Pendant ce temps, tu vas préparer nos affaires et te tenir prêt. Je te jure que je ne prendrais aucun risque. Je ne vais pas me mettre en danger.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu mais Castiel ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps avec lui. Il le relâcha donc et recula d'un pas.

\- Je compte sur toi Dean. Promets moi que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant mon retour et promets moi que tu ne tenteras rien même si tu entends quoi que ce soit. Je sais ce que je fais Dean. C'est mon métier et je le fais bien. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. J'ai besoin de toi. Je peux compter sur toi ?

Dean finit par hocher la tête. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il semblait réellement sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Castiel déposa alors un baiser sur son front.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on s'inquiète pour rien, assura t-il.

Il fit ensuite volte face et sortit de la chambre. Il attendit d'entendre son petit ami verrouiller la porte derrière lui avant de s'éloigner. Il vérifia rapidement les pièces à l'étage. Il était presque sûr que personne ne s'était introduit dans la maison. L'intrus avait probablement pris la fuite en entendant l'alarme. Ou attendait patiemment qu'il sorte pour lui tomber dessus. Castiel tendit l'oreille en s'approchant de l'escalier. Il était difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit avec le bruit de l'alarme. Le garde du corps soupira puis descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier. Une fois au rez de chaussée, il avança prudemment, en vérifiant soigneusement les moindres recoins de la maison.

Quand il fut absolument sûr que personne ne se cachait à l'intérieur, il approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Gabriel avait installé des projecteurs tout autour de la maison. Ils étaient programmés pour s'allumer si toutefois quelqu'un approchait. Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il vit que tous s'étaient déclenchés. Il était évident que le vent n'était pas responsable du déclenchement de l'alarme. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'était effectivement approché de la maison. Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il devait agir avec intelligence. Courir à l'extérieur pour trouver le responsable était stupide. Il risquait de se faire surprendre. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre puis jeta un coup d'œil au panneau de commande de l'alarme. Il appuya sur les touches adéquates pour savoir quel capteur s'était déclenché. Il sentit un nouveau frisson le parcourir en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de celui situé juste devant la porte d'entrée. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il vérifia ensuite que son arme était chargée et la sécurité retirée avant de couper l'alarme. Il prit ensuite la direction de la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas. Il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté. Mais ce n'était pas réellement une surprise. Il prit une grande inspiration puis déverrouilla la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement, tous ses sens en alerte.

Quand il fit un pas à l'extérieur, il tendit l'oreille. La lumière des projecteurs éclairait tout le périmètre et lui permettait de voir suffisamment loin pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Il fit un pas en avant et sentit presque aussitôt son pied heurter quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le paquet qu'on avait déposé devant la porte.

Il avait la réponse à sa question. Et elle était terrifiante. Elle confirmait ses soupçons et prouvait qu'Alastair avait réussi à les retrouver. Avant que les renforts ne soient là. Avant que Castiel ne soit réellement en mesure de protéger Dean s'il les attaquait. Castiel attrapa le paquet sans réellement s'en rendre compte puis rentra à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il devait conduire Dean loin de la maison. Loin du danger. Il jeta le paquet sur le canapé prêt à partir chercher son petit ami. Quand il fit volte face, il se retrouva toutefois nez à nez avec le jeune acteur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Dean, je croyais t'avoir dit de … commença t-il furieux de constater que Dean ne l'avait pas écouter.

Le jeune acteur ignora son reproche et s'approcha du paquet. Il avait visiblement laissé son arme à l'étage et ne semblait pas avoir conscience du risque qu'il avait pris en descendant. Castiel avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Car Dean, qui semblait définitivement ne pas se rendre compte de la stupidité de ce qu'il venait de faire et de ce qu'il était en train de faire, était déjà penché sur le paquet et tentait de l'ouvrir.

C'était une erreur. Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire. Alastair pouvait avoir piégé le colis d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'eut une nouvelle fois pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Devant lui, Dean avait finalement réussi à ouvrir le paquet. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il pressa une main contre sa bouche et tomba à genoux.

Castiel s'approcha de lui et jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du carton. Des dizaines de photos avaient été rangées à l'intérieur. Toutes mettaient en scène Dean et lui. Dans différentes pièces de la maison et à différents moments de la journée. Sur certaines, ils étaient entièrement nus et en train de faire l'amour. Castiel réalisa alors avec horreur qu'ils avaient été surveillés. Depuis leur arrivée dans la maison, quelqu'un avait gardé les yeux sur eux. Ils s'étaient crus à tort en sécurité. Il était évident à présent qu'Alastair avait clairement de l'avance sur eux. Castiel repoussa le carton jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir voir à l'intérieur avant de se tourner pour reporter son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme était penché en avant, les bras refermé autour de sa taille. Il se basculait d'avant en arrière doucement, visiblement totalement envahi par la panique et l'angoisse.

Castiel se mit à genoux à son tour. Il aurait aimé avoir le temps de parler avec son petit ami pour l'aider à sortir de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais ils devaient partir.

\- Dean, je sais que tu as peur. Je sais que tu es terrifié mais on doit absolument partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Il nous surveille et rien ne nous garantit qu'il ne va pas tenter de passer à l'acte ce soir.

Le jeune acteur continua ses mouvements d'avant en arrière sans se redresser. Il n'entendait probablement pas Castiel. Il était perdu quelque part dans son propre esprit. Dans ses souvenirs. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'atteindre dans cet état. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à essayer. Il passa donc ses bras sous ceux du jeune acteur pour le forcer à se redresser.

\- Il est plus fort que nous … il est plus fort que toi. Il va gagner … il gagne toujours, lâcha finalement Dean.

Castiel refusait de l'écouter. Il était lui aussi terrifié. Et il était furieux d'avoir pensé que s'éloigner de tout et de tout le monde était le meilleur moyen de mettre Dean en sécurité. Il avait sous estimé Alastair. Encore. Cette fois, c'était la dernière. Il ne se laisserait plus surprendre. Il ne se contenterait plus d'attendre. Il allait passer à l'action et débusquer ce monstre avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Mais avant tout, il devait mettre Dean en sécurité.

\- Il va te tuer et il … il me gardera avec lui jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de mettre fin à mes jours … il … on ne peut pas lui échapper, jeta le jeune acteur quand Castiel tenta vainement de le remettre sur ses pieds.

Castiel commençait réellement à perdre patience. Il savait que s'en prendre à Dean quand il était le seul responsable était injuste. Mais à cet instant précis, il ne supportait plus de voir le jeune acteur incapable d'y mettre un peu du sien. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il regretterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il gifla son petit ami suffisamment fort pour le faire réagir.

\- Dean, écoute moi. On ne peut pas rester ici et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides un peu. Je te demande juste quelques minutes … juste le temps de rejoindre la voiture. Ensuite, je te promets que je te laisserais tranquille. Mais tu dois m'aider.

Dean fronça les sourcils en portant une main à sa joue. Elle était déjà légèrement rougie par la claque reçue. Castiel aurait probablement du le frapper un peu moins fort. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et il n'avait de toute façon pas de temps à perdre à s'excuser. Il tira à la place de toutes ses forces sur les bras de son petit ami pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Cas, je … murmura alors ce dernier.

Castiel se remit debout sans lâcher les bras de Dean. Il fut soulagé de voir le jeune acteur bouger enfin. Il se redressa doucement et vacilla une seconde une fois sur ses pieds. Castiel passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le stabiliser. Il l'entraîna ensuite jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir récupérer ses autres armes dans la chambre ou attraper des vêtements pour couvrir Dean. Il n'en avait toutefois pas le temps. Il avait enfilé ses chaussures avant de sortir de la chambre mais son petit ami était pieds nus et uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un fin tee shirt. Il serait probablement frigorifié en rejoignant leur véhicule. Castiel se promit de mettre le chauffage dans la voiture pour le réchauffer.

\- Ok Dean, tu peux marcher seul ?

Castiel avait besoin d'avoir les mains libres au cas où il devait se servir de son arme. Il fut soulagé quand son petit ami hocha la tête. Il le relâcha alors et sortit en premier de la maison. Les projecteurs étaient toujours allumés et éclairaient la voiture. C'était le moment où jamais. Castiel fit signe à Dean de passer devant lui. Le jeune homme tituba une seconde avant de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

Castiel garda les yeux rivés sur les alentours jusqu'à atteindre la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière pour laisser Dean s'installer sur le siège passager. Il prit ensuite place côté conducteur. Il avait heureusement pour lui eu la présence d'esprit de prendre les clefs avant de sortir de la maison. Il ne perdit donc pas une seconde avant d'allumer le moteur. Il était presque sûr qu'Alastair choisirait ce moment pour surgir de l'obscurité et les empêcher de fuir. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne se passa. Il put reculer dans l'allée de la maison sans qu'on tente de lui bloquer le passage et personne ne s'interposa alors qu'il faisait demi tour.

Ce ne fut toutefois que lorsque la voiture fut engagée dans le chemin conduisant à la route principale que Castiel s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil à Dean.

\- Tu es toujours avec moi ? Lui demanda t-il un peu bêtement.

Le jeune acteur était recroquevillé sur lui même, les yeux perdus quelque part devant lui. Il ne semblait pas réellement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Et il n'avait de toute évidence pas entendu Castiel lui parler. Il avait également une main posée sur sa joue endolorie et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

\- Dean, parle moi, exigea t-il ensuite.

Il n'était pas sûr que brusquer ainsi son petit ami était une bonne idée. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Et il était à bout de patience. A bout de force également. Il était terrifié et l'état de Dean ne faisait que l'inquiéter plus encore. Il avait besoin que son petit ami reprenne le dessus. Qu'il réagisse enfin.

\- Dean, tenta t-il à nouveau.

Il était tenté de détourner l'attention de la route devant lui. Mais il devait rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il devait être sûr que personne ne les suivait. C'était sa seule priorité pour le moment. Il espérait que Dean pourrait le comprendre.

\- Ok, tu ne veux pas me parler et je le comprends. Mais fais moi au moins le plaisir de t'attacher. Je ne te demande pas de dire quoi que ce soit … juste de passer ta ceinture de sécurité.

Castiel fut surpris de voir son petit ami faire ce qu'il lui demandait aussitôt. Il attacha sa ceinture avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Il porta à nouveau une main à son visage et reposa ses yeux sur le pare-brise devant lui. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir considérer cela comme une victoire.

\- Parfait Dean, c'est parfait.

Il ne savait pas si encourager ainsi son petit ami lui était réellement d'un grand secours mais puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il choisit de continuer. Il ne supportait pas le silence dans la voiture. Il avait la sensation de perdre la tête sans la voix de son petit ami pour remplir l'espace autour de lui. L'angoisse devenait trop forte quand le silence durait. Il ressentait donc le besoin de le briser.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire Dean. Je vais nous conduire jusqu'à la prochaine ville et trouver le commissariat. Je leur expliquerais tout et ils nous mettront en sécurité. Ensuite, j'appellerais Sam pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Quand il sera là, j'expliquerais tout à Gabriel. On va retrouver ce salopard. Et quand il sera en prison, on partira en vacances tous les deux. On partira loin de tout et de tout le monde. On passera nos journées à ne rien faire d'important. On profitera l'un de l'autre et personne ne pourra rien pour nous en empêcher.

Il s'interrompit quand il aperçut du mouvement sur le siège passager. Pendant une seconde, il crut bêtement avoir réussi à atteindre son petit ami en lui parlant ainsi. Mais quand il tourna le visage vers lui, il réalisa qu'il avait eu tort d'espérer. Et son cœur se brisa aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Car Dean ne s'était pas tourné vers lui. Il n'avait pas décollé sa main de sa joue. Il s'était tourné vers la vitre passager, tournant le dos à Castiel. Il avait remonté ses jambes contre lui sur le siège et avait gardé sa main serrée sur sa joue. Il se renfermait entièrement sur lui même et quand Castiel entendit un sanglot briser le silence de la voiture, il dut retenir ses propres larmes. Il était totalement impuissant à aider son petit ami. Il se sentait inutile et idiot. Il ne s'était jamais autant détesté de sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Je n'aurais jamais du lever la main sur toi. Je sais que j'ai eu tort et j'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner. Je te jure que je m'en veux. S'il te plaît … tu dois me croire.

Il n'eut d'autres réponses qu'un nouveau sanglot déchirant. Il ne savait pas si Dean pleurait en raison du retour d'Alastair ou si c'était du à son comportement. Peut être était ce un peu des deux. Mais il était évident que ses excuses ne servaient à rien. Dean n'était pas prêt à les entendre. Il opta donc pour une autre méthode.

\- Ok, Dean … ok. Je comprends. Et tu sais quoi … prends ton temps. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour te reposer. Ferme les yeux si tu en as besoin. Je serais là à ton réveil. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Parce que je t'aime Dean.

Il n'aurait pas pu jurer que son petit ami l'avait entendu mais quand il n'y eut pas de nouveau sanglot, il se surprit à espérer que ses mots avaient enfin atteint le jeune acteur. Il pria pour que les choses s'arrangent rapidement avec Dean. Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres problèmes sur lesquels se concentrer. Il avait une voiture à conduire et il était important qu'il garde l'œil ouvert pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait. Il s'occuperait de Dean ensuite. En espérant que d'ici là, son petit ami aurait repris le dessus par lui même.


	35. Course poursuite

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 35ème chapitre et Dean et Castiel tentent de fuir.**

 **Je rencontre quelques difficultés avec le site et du coup, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à tout le monde. Pardonnez moi si ce n'est pas le cas.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Highway to hell d'ACDC**

 **Chapitre 35 : Course poursuite**

 _« La fuite n'est qu'un détour. Si le détour est parfois salutaire, il est le plus souvent inutile. »_

 _Denis Belanger_

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils roulèrent en silence. Il perdit la notion du temps rapidement. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de la route. Il avait trop peur que son regard finisse par se poser sur Dean et ne puisse plus ensuite le quitter. Car il était sûr que le jeune acteur n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il lui avait tourné le dos. Il n'avait plus fait un seul bruit. Il n'avait pas parlé, pas pleuré. Castiel se demandait même s'il n'était pas endormi.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il avait peur de ce que Dean finirait par dire quand il prendrait enfin la parole. Il avait peur qu'il lui fasse des reproches. Qu'il rompe avec lui. Qu'il l'accuse de l'avoir frappé, de l'avoir trahi … de lui avoir fait du mal. De ne pas être différent d'Alastair.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et encore à son geste. Au regard de Dean ensuite. A la façon qu'il avait de tenir sa joue comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que c'était son petit ami qui avait levé la main sur lui.

Il avait tenté de penser à autre chose en songeant à tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour mettre Dean en sécurité. Il avait essayé de former un plan dans sa tête. De s'occuper l'esprit avec tout ce qu'il ferait à Alastair quand il mettrait enfin la main sur lui.

Mais il en revenait toujours à Dean. A la forme de catatonie dans laquelle il se trouvait. A son silence. A ce qui se passerait ensuite. Et les idées les plus noires tournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. C'était épuisant. Si fatigant qu'il doutait de pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme là.

Il venait de croiser un panneau indiquant que la prochaine ville se trouvait encore à plus de cinquante miles quand il entendit Dean bouger à côté de lui. Il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur la route. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il ne pourrait pas se relever si toutefois il était déçu.

Il resta donc concentré sur le goudron devant lui, sur les alentours et sur la sensation du volant entre ses mains. Il retint son souffle et attendit.

Un nouveau bruit manqua de le faire se tourner mais il se retint au dernier moment. Il devait laisser à Dean une chance de reprendre ses esprits sans être surveillé. Sans se sentir épié. Surtout après avoir eu la preuve qu'Alastair les avait espionné depuis leur arrivée dans la maison.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

La phrase avait été à peine murmurée. Dean semblait incapable de parler plus fort. Mais Castiel était toutefois sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. Pendant une seconde, il eut envie de se garer sur le côté de la route pour accorder à son petit ami toute son attention. Mais c'était un risque qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre.

\- Je sais que tu … tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu ne voulais pas me faire mal et franchement, à ta place, je me serais giflé aussi. Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était étonné de voir son petit ami parler aussi clairement. Se montrer aussi lucide après les longues minutes passées dans un silence absolu. Il était évident que le jeune acteur avait utilisé ce temps pour rassembler ses idées et mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Ça avait fonctionné visiblement. Et comme toujours, il avait deviné sans problème ce que Castiel pensait sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire.

\- Je déteste l'idée qu'il ait pu … qu'il ait pu nous voir et … je me sens sale et … je me sens violé. J'ai la sensation qu'on ne réussira jamais à lui échapper et qu'il finira par nous avoir … par te tuer et par me récupérer. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci n'aura jamais de fin. C'était … c'était juste trop. Ces photos, c'était trop.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire en voyant les photos. Il avait eu la sensation qu'Alastair lui avait volé quelque chose de précieux. Quelque chose qui n'aurait du appartenir qu'à Dean et lui. Mais c'était moins violent pour lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le même passif que son petit ami avec ce monstre. Il n'avait pas été abusé par lui. Il n'avait pas manqué d'être violé non plus. Si c'était dur pour lui, cela devait sans doute sembler insurmontable pour Dean.

\- Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à surmonter ma peur … à surmonter mon angoisse et à garder le contrôle. Je suis désolé de m'être effondré et de t'avoir poussé à me frapper. Je suis désolé Cas et je ne t'en veux pas.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé Dean mais il était immensément soulagé. Il n'avait pas perdu le jeune homme. Il n'avait rien fait d'irrémédiable. Il continuerait probablement à s'en vouloir mais les choses allaient s'arranger.

\- Dean, je … commença alors le garde du corps parce qu'il ressentait tout de même le besoin de s'excuser.

Dean ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Tu l'as déjà fait et je te l'ai dit … c'est inutile. Ce que je veux maintenant, c'est qu'on retrouve ce salopard … qu'on lui fasse payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait et qu'on soit enfin débarrassés de lui. Je veux être libre … je veux être libéré de son emprise pour la première fois depuis que j'ai dix sept ans et … je veux enfin pouvoir vivre ma vie avec toi.

C'était tout ce que Castiel voulait également. C'était tout ce dont il rêvait. Et il allait faire en sorte de le donner à son petit ami. Il se le promit à nouveau.

Il hocha donc la tête pour le signifier au jeune acteur. Mais alors qu'il tournait enfin le visage dans sa direction pour croiser son regard, des phares se reflétèrent dans le rétroviseur intérieur l'aveuglant temporairement et signalant l'approche d'une voiture dans leur dos.

Il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse là d'une fausse alerte. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas seuls sur la route jusqu'à leur arrivée en ville. Mais Castiel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir si la voiture approchait.

\- Tu crois que … commença Dean, visiblement inquiet à son tour.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Car à cet instant précis, la voiture derrière eux accéléra suffisamment pour combler la distance qui les séparait et heurter l'arrière de leur véhicule. Castiel fut propulsé en avant et lâcha le volant une seconde. Dean laissa échapper un cri de surprise juste avant que le véhicule ne les heurte une seconde fois.

Castiel appuya alors sur l'accélérateur. Il était presque sûr de n'avoir aucune chance d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Son véhicule était puissant et solide. Mais le leur était un modèle conçu pour la vitesse et le circuit. Ils seraient toujours plus rapides. Castiel allait devoir se reposer entièrement sur ses talents de conducteur et sur le fait que la voiture derrière eux tenait très certainement moins bien sur la route que la leur.

Il réussit à mettre un peu de distance entre les deux véhicules et attendit qu'il s'approche à nouveau pour braquer le volant brusquement à gauche. Leur poursuivant en fit de même et Castiel vit clairement leur voiture déraper sur le goudron. Il reprit aussitôt espoir et accéléra de nouveau.

A côté de lui, Dean avait les yeux rivés par dessus son épaule. Il surveillait inutilement la voiture qui les avait pris en chasse. Et il semblait à la fois terrifié et déterminé. Tellement différent de l'état dans lequel il avait été après avoir ouvert le paquet.

\- Cas, ils se rapprochent, lança t-il.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire de se taire et de s'accrocher. De se préparer à un éventuel accident qui risquait d'être particulièrement violent. Mais il ne voulait pas blesser son petit ami en s'en prenant injustement à lui. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se sentir utile. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Castiel.

\- Ils sont deux je crois … ils sont … Cas, attention !

Castiel braqua à droite brusquement en entendant l'avertissement de Dean. Il accéléra ensuite à nouveau. Il aurait aimé trouver un croisement pour changer brutalement de direction et tenter de semer leurs poursuivants. Mais il n'y avait que la forêt autour d'eux et aucune autre direction à prendre que de rouler tout droit jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Ce qui compliquait considérablement leur tâche. Et réduisait leurs chances de s'en sortir.

Castiel ne pouvait pas y penser pour le moment. Pas quand il avait plus besoin de croire qu'à aucun moment de sa vie auparavant. Il devait se raccrocher à ce mince espoir. Il en avait plus besoin que d'oxygène à cet instant précis.

Il choisit donc d'ignorer le fait que la situation semblait désespérée et se concentra à la place sur sa conduite. Il vit le véhicule approcher à nouveau et tenter de le dépasser. Il braqua le volant pour l'en empêcher le faisant à nouveau déraper sur la route. Castiel remercia alors silencieusement Gabriel pour l'avoir obligé à suivre ce stage de conduite sur circuit quelques années auparavant. Il n'avait jamais eu à se servir de ce qu'il avait appris jusque là. Aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Mais il était tout de même heureux d'y avoir participé. Car il était évident qu'il était un meilleur conducteur que l'homme qui le pourchassait. C'était là son seul avantage.

Castiel continua de zigzaguer sur la route en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Derrière lui, le conducteur ne semblait plus déterminé à le faire sortir de la route ou à le dépasser. Il se contentait de le suivre de près. Il préparait quelque chose. Ou savait quelque chose que Castiel ignorait. Le garde du corps ne se laissa toutefois pas déstabiliser par son comportement. Il chercha du regard un chemin, une route même étroite pour tenter de surprendre son poursuivant. Quand il fut évident qu'il n'y avait rien, il opta pour une autre tactique. Une qu'il savait risquée mais efficace si toutefois il réussissait.

\- Dean, accroche toi, lança t-il en guise d'avertissement.

Son petit ami sembla sentir le sérieux de sa requête puisqu'il se redressa aussitôt sur son siège et posa ses mains sur le tableau de bord. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration puis appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein. La voiture se stoppa presque instantanément et quand il braqua le volant pour se sortir du passage de son poursuivant, il fut satisfait de le voir le dépasser rapidement. Castiel entendit Dean jurer à côté de lui, le bruit de quelque chose qui heurtait le tableau de bord puis le crissement des pneus sur le goudron. Il passa aussitôt la marche arrière. Il ignora la douleur dans son sternum là où sa ceinture de sécurité l'avait retenu au moment où il avait freiné. Il ne prit pas le temps non plus de s'assurer que Dean allait bien. Il se contenta de faire demi tour aussi rapidement que possible puis de repartir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il suivait jusque là. Ce ne serait pas suffisant pour semer définitivement leur poursuivant mais cela leur offrait une longueur d'avance.

Il accéléra aussitôt et ne s'autorisa à regarder dans le rétroviseur que quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une autre voiture derrière eux. Castiel laissa échapper un petit soupire de soulagement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Dean était resté silencieux jusque là.

\- Dean ?

Il ne pouvait pas quitter la route des yeux à la vitesse où il roulait. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Ça va Cas … juste une vilaine bosse, répondit aussitôt son petit ami.

Castiel réalisa alors que le bruit qu'il avait entendu au moment de freiner était celui du visage de son petit ami heurtant le tableau de bord. A cette vitesse, il pouvait s'être blessé sérieusement. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier. Il allait devoir prier pour que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

Il continua de rouler aussi rapidement que possible durant quelques minutes de plus. Et quand il ne vit à nouveau rien dans le rétroviseur, il s'autorisa à nouveau à parler à Dean.

\- OK, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Je suis sûr Cas.

Castiel choisit à nouveau d'ignorer l'inquiétude que le ton étrange de la voix de Dean fit naître en lui. Il ignora toutes les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit à une vitesse affolante. Il ignora même les mots « hémorragie cérébrale » qui s'étaient immiscés dans son esprit fatigué. Il choisit de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à leur fuite.

Il ne ralentit pas la voiture, ne détacha pas ses yeux de la route droit devant lui. Et ce fut sans doute là son erreur. Ce fut sans doute là ce qui le conduisit ensuite à enchaîner les erreurs. Car à force de garder les yeux rivés devant lui sans se soucier du reste, il ne vit pas la voiture dissimulée sur un petit chemin de terre à sa droite. Il n'entendit pas le moteur qu'on remettait en marche. Il ne vit que les phares qui s'allumaient soudainement. Il tourna alors le visage vers la voiture en question et il relâcha le volant quand il comprit ce qui se passait. Une seconde trop tard sans doute.

Il eut la sensation que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Il vit la voiture démarrer. Il la vit sortir du chemin et s'élancer dans sa direction. Il ne sentit pas réellement le choc au moment où elle les heurtait de plein fouet contre la portière passager. Il entendit toutefois le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant. Il entendit les cris de Dean. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Il lui sembla sentir le véhicule tourner sur lui même, sortir de la route et heurter quelque chose sur le bas côté. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il fut assourdi une seconde par le bruit de l'accident puis il dut perdre connaissance un instant.

Quand il rouvrit finalement les yeux, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Il comprit rapidement que la voiture se trouvait sur le toit. Il n'était retenu sur son siège que par sa ceinture de sécurité. Le klaxon était enclenché et le bruit lui semblait bizarrement lointain. Il y avait de la fumée dans l'habitacle. Mais la voiture n'était pas en feu. Non. C'était uniquement du au déclenchement des airbags. Castiel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de tourner le visage vers Dean.

Il était conscient que son petit ami avait reçu un choc plus important que lui. Il était du côté de l'impact et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas survécu à l'accident. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il respirait toujours. Il était inconscient mais visiblement toujours en vie. Castiel posa ensuite ses yeux sur la portière à côté de son petit ami. Elle était totalement enfoncée et l'avait apparemment heurté. Ce qui une nouvelle fois pouvait avoir entraîné des blessures sérieuses. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas se laisser gagner par la panique. Il devait sortir de cette voiture et aider Dean à en faire de même. Il devait ensuite l'entraîner suffisamment loin dans la forêt pour le cacher de leurs poursuivants. Et il devait le faire avant que quiconque ne vienne les chercher.

Il détacha sa ceinture difficilement et laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand il tomba lourdement sur le toit de la voiture. Il tenta ensuite vainement d'ouvrir la portière. Inutile. Car dans leur chute dans le bas côté, ils avaient visiblement heurté un arbre. Un arbre qui l'empêchait à présent d'ouvrir sa portière. Castiel prit une grande inspiration puis se tourna sensiblement pour appuyer ses pieds contre la vitre. Il ignora les douleurs dans ses muscles et dans son dos et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à briser la vitre. Mais elle céda heureusement à sa quatrième tentative.

Castiel se remit alors sur le ventre et entreprit de détacher son petit ami. Il s'en voulut quand Dean tomba à son tour contre le toit mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être plus délicat. Il devait agir vite. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps dont il disposait avant que leurs poursuivants ne les rejoignent. Ils étaient probablement inconscients eux aussi pour le moment mais ça ne pourrait pas durer.

Castiel recula finalement pour sortir en partie de la voiture et tira Dean derrière lui. Il allait probablement aggraver ses blessures en le malmenant de la sorte mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il tira donc Dean jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'extérieur de la voiture. Il redressa ensuite son petit ami pour l'asseoir contre la portière.

\- Dean ? Dean ? Est ce que tu m'entends ?

Le jeune acteur grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « oui ». Castiel laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement. Il aurait probablement été incapable de porter Dean après le choc qu'il avait reçu. Il pouvait déjà sentir tous ses membres le lancer tour à tour alors qu'un liquide qui était probablement du sang coulait le long de sa jambe. Il était blessé. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper. Pas tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité.

\- Est ce que tu peux marcher ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean ouvrit finalement les yeux et les posa sur Castiel. Il avait une coupure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière et un hématome se formait déjà sur sa joue. Le reste de son corps semblait intact. Mais Castiel savait que le pire se cachait probablement sous son tee shirt. A l'endroit où la carrosserie était entré en contact avec son flanc et son ventre. Il ne voyait toutefois pas de sang sur le tissu et il choisit de prendre cela comme une bonne nouvelle. Il en avait bien besoin pour trouver la force d'avancer.

\- Je crois oui … je … Cas, j'ai mal au ventre, répondit alors Dean.

Castiel savait qu'il pouvait s'agir dans le meilleur des cas d'un simple hématome et dans le pire d'une hémorragie interne qui pourrait lui être fatale. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps d'établir un diagnostic, il choisit de mettre tout ceci de côté pour le moment.

\- OK, on va se mettre debout et on va s'enfoncer dans la forêt. On doit les semer Dean.

\- Pars sans moi … je vais te ralentir. Tu n'auras qu'à prévenir la police et ils … ils me retrouveront.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il était hors de question d'abandonner le jeune acteur. Il préférait mourir que de laisser Alastair poser les mains sur lui.

\- Non, on va s'enfuir ensemble. Je ne te laisse pas et … avant que tu tentes de dire quoi que ce soit, je préfère te prévenir. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Alors maintenant, tu vas te lever et tu vas me suivre.

\- Cas, je refuse … je refuse qu'ils te tuent.

Castiel savait combien Dean était sincère et qu'il ne disait pas cela uniquement pour la forme. Il lui avait déjà dit d'ailleurs. Il était prêt à mourir pour son petit ami. Prêt à se sacrifier pour qu'Alastair ne lui fasse pas de mal. Il irait jusqu'à se donner à lui sans hésiter s'il avait une chance de sauver la vie de Castiel au passage. Il le ferait même sans hésiter une seconde. Mais Castiel ne le laisserait pas faire. Car si Dean était prêt à se sacrifier pour Castiel, l'inverse était vrai également. Et il était temps que le jeune acteur le comprenne.

\- Et je refuse qu'il te fasse du mal. Je refuse qu'il pose à nouveau la main sur toi. Dean … on s'en sort ensemble ou on ne s'en sort pas. Est ce que c'est clair ?

Dean baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir une seconde. Il finit par hocher la tête même s'il ne semblait pas content par ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Castiel acquiesça à son tour puis se redressa. Il tendit la main à Dean et attendit patiemment qu'il la saisisse. Ce que le jeune acteur fit finalement après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Quand il se remit debout, Castiel le vit grimacer en se penchant clairement sur sa droite. Il était évident que son flanc le faisait atrocement souffrir. Et ce n'était pas bon signe. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment.

Castiel jeta finalement un coup d'œil à la route qu'il discernait depuis le fossé où ils avaient échoué. Il pouvait voir les phares de la voiture qui les avait heurtés. Mais il n'y avait aucun mouvement autour. Le moteur tournait toujours et de la fumée s'échappait du capot. Il y avait une infime chance que les passagers soient morts durant l'impact. Mais Castiel refusait de trop y croire pour le moment. Il préférait se montrer prudent.

Il passa finalement un bras autour de la taille de Dean et l'entraîna avec lui dans la forêt. Ils ne marchaient pas suffisamment vite à son goût mais chaque pas en avant était un pas de plus entre le danger et eux. Et Dean faisait clairement son maximum. Il était impossible de lui en demander plus.

« Un pas après l'autre » continuait de se répéter Castiel. Il gardait les yeux rivés devant lui. Il faisait sombre et il ne parvenait pas à voir grand chose. Mais il avait trop peur de regarder son petit ami. Trop peur de lire la douleur sur son visage et de comprendre que sa blessure était grave. Trop grave pour pouvoir le sauver. Trop grave pour échapper aux hommes qui ne tarderaient pas à se lancer à leur poursuite.

Castiel garda l'oreille tendue pour s'assurer qu'il n'entendait pas de bruits derrière lui. Qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Pour le moment au moins.

A côté de lui, Dean continuait à avancer. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus il reposait de tout son poids contre Castiel. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à avancer. Il gémissait à chaque nouveau pas. Et il se tenait l'abdomen.

Castiel serra les dents et pria pour que la situation s'arrange. Qu'un miracle arrive pour une fois. Bien sûr, il n'eut pas cette chance. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, Dean finit par s'immobiliser en se penchant en avant. Il manqua de faire basculer Castiel et le garde du corps ne dut son salut qu'à l'arbre à sa droite contre lequel il parvint à se retenir à la dernière minute. Il réussit également à retenir Dean avant qu'il ne tombe en avant. Mais en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille, il appuya involontairement sur le flanc de Dean du bout des doigts lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui sembla résonner dans le silence de la forêt.

Castiel ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Il était presque sûr qu'en le faisant, Dean ne pourrait pas rester debout. Et il devrait le relever. Ce qui serait probablement pire encore. Il fit toutefois en sorte de relâcher un peu de pression sur son flanc. Dean ne se redressa pas mais ne cria pas à nouveau. Ce qui semblait être un signe plutôt encourageant.

Castiel attendit quelques secondes que Dean reprenne ses esprits avant de tenter de se remettre en marche. Mais son petit ami ne semblait pas capable de bouger et il perdait un temps fou à attendre. Castiel hésita une seconde à tenter de le porter sur au moins quelques mètres. Histoire de le laisser se reposer. Mais il était sûr de ne pas en être capable.

\- Tu devrais me laisser, souffla finalement Dean en se redressant doucement.

\- Tu devrais te taire, répliqua Castiel un peu froidement.

Dean leva alors les yeux sur lui et le garde du corps ne put plus ignorer l'immensité de la douleur que son petit ami ressentait. Il était évident qu'il n'irait pas beaucoup plus loin dans son état. Castiel ne pouvait pas le porter. Il devait trouver une solution. Et vite. Mais d'abord, il était temps pour lui de constater l'étendue des dégâts. De se confronter à la réalité pour savoir ensuite ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Il aida Dean à avancer jusqu'à l'arbre contre lequel il s'était retenu lui même puis l'aida ensuite à appuyer son dos contre afin de rester debout sans son aide. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et attrapa le tee shirt de Dean. Il le souleva doucement, conscient que ce qu'il verrait dessous risquait de tout changer.

\- C'est moche hein ? Demanda Dean presque aussitôt.

Castiel hésita une seconde à hocher la tête et à dire à son petit ami que c'était effectivement inquiétant. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela aiderait le jeune acteur. Il ne répondit donc pas immédiatement et étudia à la place le flanc de Dean avec attention. Le premier coup d'œil avait été inquiétant. Le second le fut tout autant. Peut être même plus. Comme il l'avait deviné, le flanc du jeune homme avait reçu un impact important. Un immense hématome se formait déjà et s'étalait doucement sur son ventre. Il était rouge vif pour le moment. Mais il finirait probablement par changer de couleur. Il était toutefois extrêmement étendu et ne semblait pas avoir fini de grandir. Castiel n'était pas médecin mais il n'était pas stupide non plus. Ce n'était pas juste un bleu. Pas juste un coup. Il y avait de fortes probabilités que du sang soit en train de se répandre dans l'abdomen de son petit ami. Il avait besoin d'un médecin. Le plus rapidement possible. Mais avant tout, ils devaient trouver une solution.

Castiel lui même n'était pas forcément très en forme. Du sang coulait toujours sur sa jambe. Il y avait une plaie et le garde du corps n'avait aucune idée de sa profondeur. Il n'était pas sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de points de suture. Il finirait peut être par ne plus pouvoir marcher. Il était grand temps de prendre une décision.

\- Dean, écoute moi … je pense qu'il n'est pas prudent pour toi de continuer à avancer. Tu vas te fatiguer inutilement et je ne serais pas capable de te porter.

\- Tu vas me laisser là, annonça alors le jeune acteur avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la résignation.

Castiel sut aussitôt ce que son petit ami avait en tête. Il venait de penser que Castiel avait finalement choisi de suivre son conseil. De l'abandonner pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir lui. C'était stupide et c'était la preuve que dans son état, le jeune acteur n'avait plus du tout confiance en la force de ses sentiments. Mais il devait mettre cela sur le compte de sa blessure et de son stress. Ne surtout pas se vexer. Ils en discuteraient ensemble quand tout serait fini.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser et non, je ne vais pas me servir de toi pour détourner leurs attentions de moi. Ce que je vais faire en revanche, c'est te mettre à l'abri et faire en sorte de me débarrasser des hommes qui nous pourchassent. Je ne pourrais pas le faire si je dois t'aider et on ne pourra jamais s'en sortir si on ne les neutralise pas. Tu as besoin d'un médecin et moi aussi probablement.

Dean secoua alors énergiquement la tête. Castiel n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il refusait dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il attendit donc que son petit ami s'explique.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas prendre de risque dans cet état. On sait tous les deux que c'est moi qu'ils veulent. Ils se fichent totalement de toi et ils te laisseront tranquilles s'ils peuvent me récupérer. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu feras en sorte de me retrouver. Je pourrais tenir bon jusque là. Je sais que je peux tenir bon. Tu l'as dit toi même. Tu es blessé. Contre eux, tu n'as aucune chance.

\- Ils sont blessés eux aussi et je sais ce que je fais. Dean, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi et je n'ai pas le temps non plus de te convaincre à nouveau que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de t'abandonner.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une dispute. Définitivement pas. Et Dean n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il était donc inutile de le laisser argumenter.

\- Non Dean non. CA suffit. Je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi. Je te jure que je ne ferais rien d'insensé. Je te jure que je ne tenterais rien s'ils sont plus nombreux. Je vais te mettre en sécurité et je vais revenir.

Le jeune acteur devait être trop faible pour continuer à se battre. Il secoua toutefois une nouvelle fois la tête pour montrer son désaccord avant de laisser Castiel le soutenir à nouveau. Ils avancèrent pendant quelques secondes pour trouver un endroit à l'abri où Dean pourrait l'attendre sans risque. Il était conscient qu'il y avait des risques à laisser le jeune acteur seul. Le froid principalement. Dean ne portait que trop peu de vêtements et il était épuisé. Il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Il était blessé et avait marché pieds nus dans la forêt jusque là. Il pouvait parfaitement s'être fait mal. Enfin, il serait incapable de prendre la fuite si quelqu'un le trouvait. Mais Castiel ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Il était réellement dos au mur.

Ils finirent par repérer un endroit suffisamment grand pour que le jeune acteur se glisse dedans et protéger par deux énormes rochers et quelques arbres. Ce n'était pas idéal mais ils ne trouveraient sans doute pas mieux.

Castiel aida son petit ami à s'installer puis retira son pull pour le lui passer. Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de reculer d'un pas.

\- Promets moi que tu ne vas pas mourir Cas … je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi.

Castiel avait envie de lui que l'inverse était vrai également. Qu'il ne pouvait toutefois rien promettre de ce genre car il n'était sûr de rien. Envie de lui dire, enfin, que Dean ne pourrait de toute façon pas s'en sortir s'il ne revenait pas et ne le conduisait pas auprès d'un médecin rapidement. Mais il garda tout cela pour lui. Cela ne servait à rien de l'inquiéter plus encore.

\- Je te le promets Dean, mentit il à la place.

Puis après un dernier sourire adressé à son petit ami, il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement. Il jeta un coup à la blessure sur sa jambe quand il fut enfin suffisamment loin pour que Dean ne puisse pas le voir. Comme il s'y était attendu, il avait une large plaie au niveau du tibia. Rien de bien sérieux mais le sang coulait toujours. La blessure était profonde et nécessiterait probablement des points de suture. Mais elle ne mettait pas sa vie en danger.

Il réajusta la jambe de son pantalon puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il grimaça et jura entre ses dents en voyant qu'il était cassé. Impossible d'appeler Gabriel à la rescousse. Impossible de donner à quelqu'un d'autre l'endroit où se trouvait Dean. Le jeune acteur ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et sortit son arme de la ceinture de son jean. Il vérifia le chargeur et ôta la sécurité. Puis, quand il fut sûr que le coup partirait si nécessaire – il était prêt à parier que ce serait nécessaire – il commença à avancer dans la forêt. Il se concentra sur les bruits environnants. Sur l'obscurité et sur les arbres autour de lui. Il tenta d'entendre ou de discerner quelque chose. Il continua d'avancer en faisant attention à prendre des repères pour être sûr de retrouver Dean ensuite.

Ce ne fut que de nombreuses minutes plus tard qu'il lui sembla entendre un bruit à sa droite. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi. Il y prêta toutefois attention. Et après quelques secondes, il fut certain qu'il s'agissait de bruits de pas. Il avança doucement dans cette direction en restant le plus silencieux possible. Il se dissimula derrière les arbres pour rester invisible. S'il en croyait les repères pris jusque là, l'homme qu'il suivait à présent était dans la direction de l'endroit où Dean était caché. Il ne pouvait pas les avoir vus faire. Mais il était possible qu'il finisse par tomber sur lui. Et le jeune acteur serait alors pris au piège.

Castiel se dissimula derrière un nouvel arbre et réajusta son arme dans sa main. Il était un excellent tireur. Malgré l'obscurité et ses blessures, il était presque sûr de pouvoir atteindre sa cible à cette distance. Il hésitait toutefois à le faire. Le bruit du coup de feu attirerait inévitablement les autres hommes dans leur direction. Castiel ne pourrait pas tous les affronter directement. Il devait tenter de se débarrasser de son adversaire discrètement.

Le garde du corps continua de se rapprocher de la source du bruit jusqu'à entrapercevoir une silhouette entre les arbres. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'en approcha doucement. Discrètement. Puis, quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il prit une grande inspiration et regarda à ses pieds en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Il ramassa finalement un morceau de bois suffisamment long pour lui permettre d'attaquer sans être trop près de son adversaire. Il le soupesa une seconde dans sa main avant d'hocher la tête. Maintenant ou jamais.

Il s'élança rapidement dans la direction de son adversaire. Il ne fut sans doute pas aussi discret qu'il l'aurait souhaité car au moment où il arrivait enfin à une distance suffisante pour le frapper, l'homme se retourna. Il leva son arme dans sa direction, prêt à tirer mais Castiel réussit à le toucher avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la gâchette. Il abattit son bâton sur le côté de son crâne, suffisamment fort pour entendre un craquement indiquant une probable fracture. Il sourit malgré lui. L'homme s'effondra aussitôt à ses pieds, inconscient. Castiel se baissa pour ramasser son arme qu'il rangea dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

Selon ses estimations, il devait rester trois hommes après eux. Les deux personnes de la première voiture et un éventuelle deuxième homme dans celle qui les avait heurtés. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et tendit à nouveau l'oreille.

Il lui sembla entendre un nouveau bruit de pas à sa droite mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser ou de suivre sa direction. Car presque aussitôt suivit un son que le garde du corps avait redouté. Celui qui lui fit faire volte face sans hésitation. Son nom crié de toutes ses forces par l'homme qu'il aimait. Dean. Castiel s'élança dans la direction où se trouvait son petit ami.

Il oublia tout ce qu'il avait appris et son besoin d'être discret. Car déjà un deuxième cri ne ressemblant plus totalement à son prénom résonnait dans la forêt autour de lui. C'était toujours la voix de Dean mais elle était déformée, presque méconnaissable. Le cri d'un animal blessé. Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser son petit ami seul. Il avait été idiot. Stupide.

Il entendit un troisième cri au moment où il atteignait enfin l'endroit où Dean était caché. Un homme l'avait sorti de derrière les rochers et le tenait fermement par la gorge, l'empêchant de crier à nouveau.

\- Ton petit ami ne viendra pas à ta rescousse cette fois … il est même probablement déjà mort, lança l'homme qui tenait Dean.

Le jeune acteur se débattit violemment pour tenter de lui échapper. Mais il était affaibli. Et il avait une nouvelle plaie au front, probablement du à un coup donné par son assaillant. Castiel sentit la rage le consumer et il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient des deux hommes à une vitesse record. Il brandit son arme dans la direction de l'assaillant de son petit ami avant de s'immobiliser.

\- Lâche le immédiatement, ordonna t-il aussitôt.

Quand Dean posa les yeux sur lui et le reconnut, il cessa aussitôt de se débattre. Il semblait à la fois soulagé et terrifié de le trouver là. Castiel lui adressa un hochement rapide de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien avant de se concentrer à nouveau uniquement sur son adversaire qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Tu ne vas pas tirer, répliqua ce dernier, visiblement sûr de lui.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il avait du cran. Et qu'il ne semblait réellement pas impressionné d'avoir une arme braquée dans le dos. Il sut rapidement pourquoi. Car juste après avoir lancé cette affirmation, l'homme se tourna doucement dans la direction de Castiel sans lâcher le cou de Dean. Et le garde du corps vit alors clairement le couteau qu'il appuyait contre le ventre de son petit ami. Il lui suffirait de pousser un peu en avant pour que la lame pénètre dans la chair et tue le jeune acteur.

\- Je t'ai dit de le lâcher ! Exigea t-il à nouveau.

Il devait rester le plus calme possible même s'il était totalement terrifié. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser déstabiliser. Il espérait juste que le léger tremblement de sa voix ne serait pas relevé par son adversaire.

\- Je ne le ferais pas … tu le sais, je le sais et il le sait ! Rétorqua l'homme en appuyant un peu plus fortement la lame contre le ventre de Dean.

Elle devait reposer juste au niveau de l'hématome qui s'y était formé puisque le jeune acteur laissa aussitôt échapper un long cri de douleur, étranglé par la pression sur sa gorge. Castiel tenta de l'ignorer pour rester totalement impassible. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire longtemps. Il assistait à la torture de l'homme qu'il aimait et il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'aider. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule carte en main. Il choisit de la jouer.

\- Si je tire maintenant, tu n'auras pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Peut être pas, c'est vrai. Mais toi, tu prendrais le risque de blesser ton cher Dean. La balle pourrait l'atteindre ou je pourrais tomber sur lui et finir par le poignarder dans ma chute. Est ce que tu es prêt à prendre ce risque ?

Castiel ne le ferait pas. Il le savait et il soupçonnait son adversaire de le savoir aussi. Mais il refusait de le lui dire. Il choisit à la place de tenter autre chose.

\- Alastair le veut vivant. Il te tuera si toutefois tu lui fais du mal, avança t-il.

Son adversaire éclata alors de rire. Il ne semblait pas effrayé. Bien au contraire. Il paraissait incroyablement calme. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa folie et son envie de désobéir aux ordres. De faire du mal à Dean. Il en était parfaitement capable.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de lui ? Que j'ai peur de toi ? Il m'a engagé mais je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il veut … de ce qu'il attend. Si je dois tuer ton petit ami pour m'en sortir, je le ferais. Et si Alastair tente de me le faire payer, je le tuerais lui aussi. Je n'ai peur de personne.

Castiel savait qu'il disait vrai. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Et cela l'empêchait clairement de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Pas avec la sécurité et la vie de Dean. S'il décidait de tirer – et s'il réussissait à le faire avant que son adversaire ne poignarde son petit ami – il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il risquait de toucher le jeune acteur. Il était coincé et l'homme en face de lui le savait.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu décides gros dur ? Demanda finalement son adversaire.

Castiel baissa les yeux une seconde sur ses pieds puis les posa ensuite sur Dean. Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans doute pour l'encourager à tirer. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas et il espérait sincèrement que son petit ami pourrait le comprendre.

Il baissa donc finalement son bras et finit par lâcher son arme. Il l'entendit tomber sur le sol et entendit ensuite Dean laisser échapper un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement d'animal blessé. Il ne réussit pas à le regarder à nouveau. Il avait honte de lui. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner s'il avait blessé Dean.

\- Sage décision … maintenant tu vas nous suivre et nous allons tous gentiment retourner à la voiture. Alastair décidera ensuite de ce qu'il fera de toi.

Dean recommença aussitôt à se débattre. Il devait savoir que ce monstre choisirait probablement de tuer Castiel. Et de le faire lentement. Mais le garde du corps préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Il avait toujours l'arme de l'homme qu'il avait neutralisé dans la ceinture de son pantalon et cela lui offrait une chance de tenter quelque chose. Il allait devoir attendre l'opportunité idéale. Et prier pour que personne ne songe à le fouiller.

Il leva finalement ses mains devant lui en signe de reddition et attendit patiemment que son adversaire lui indique la direction à suivre. Dean avait de nouveau cessé de se battre. Sans doute à bout de force. Castiel était conscient de ne pas disposer de beaucoup de temps. Il allait devoir agir vite. Il allait toutefois devoir attendre que son adversaire n'ait plus le couteau appuyé contre la gorge de son petit ami. Et espérer également qu'il ne serait pas bientôt rejoint par des renforts. Castiel se sentait capable de le neutraliser s'il était seul. A cet instant, pour Dean, il se sentait prêt à tout tenter. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Et pour la tenir, il était totalement prêt à donner sa vie. Il n'hésiterait pas.


	36. Tortures

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le 36ème chapitre et Alastair passe à l'action. Attention, ce chapitre comporte de la violence comme le titre l'indique.**

 **Je m'excuse par avance pour la fin du chapitre et le Cliffhanger que je n'ai pas pu éviter. Je vous rassure tout de suite, cette histoire se finit bien ! Promis juré !**

 **Sur ce, merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de me suivre et bonne lecture !**

 **A lundi les amis**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Skinny Love de Birdy**

 **Chapitre 36 : Tortures**

 _« La torture. Il y a quelque chose d'insoutenable et de vertigineux, la destruction de l'homme à l'état pur »_

 _Vladimir Volkoff_

Castiel avait attendu une ouverture, une opportunité de reprendre le dessus sur l'homme qui les conduisait jusqu'à sa voiture. Il avait étudié sa façon de se déplacer, cherché une faiblesse quelconque. Mais leur adversaire gardait Dean collé contre lui, soutenant au passage une partie de son poids pour l'aider à avancer. Et son couteau ne s'éloignait jamais du ventre puis de la gorge du jeune acteur. Castiel ne pourrait jamais prendre le dessus sur lui sans mettre son petit ami en danger. Et il refusait catégoriquement de prendre ce risque.

De surcroît, il sentait Dean de plus en plus faible au fil des minutes. Marcher était devenu extrêmement compliqué pour lui. Castiel avait espéré qu'il tentait par là de faire baisser sa garde à l'homme qu'il tenait en joug. Mais la façon qu'il avait de tenir son bras appuyé contre son ventre et les dents serrés, il était évident qu'il souffrait réellement. Il était extrêmement pâle et vacillait toutes les secondes. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait jusqu'à la voiture sans s'effondrer. Il avait toujours du sang sur la moitié du visage mais la coupure au front qui en était la cause ne semblait pas sérieuse. Elle n'inquiétait pas Castiel. Sa douleur au ventre, en revanche, le terrifiait au plus haut point. Car la pâleur du visage de son petit ami pouvait parfaitement signifier qu'il perdait du sang. Et puisqu'il n'avait aucune plaie qui saignait encore, il était fort probable que le sang se répande à l'intérieur de son corps. Dans son abdomen très certainement. Si Dean faisait une hémorragie interne, il ne survivrait pas très longtemps sans soins. Et Castiel ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il allait assister à son agonie sans pouvoir agir. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il était presque sûr qu'il en mourrait d'une façon ou d'une autre à son tour.

Castiel tenta toutefois de ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Il avait encore une chance de sauver son petit ami s'il trouvait un moyen de prendre le dessus sur leur agresseur. Mais ils étaient sortis de la forêt à présent et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'ouverture.

L'homme qui menaçait Dean ouvrit la portière de la voiture et indiqua à Castiel qu'il devait entrer le premier. Il était évident qu'il se méfiait de lui. Il avait conscience qu'il représentait un danger. Sans son acolyte pour lui prêter main forte, il devait faire plus attention encore.

Castiel s'assit finalement sur le siège arrière et regarda son adversaire sortir des menottes pour l'attacher à la poignée de la portière. Il jura entre ses dents quand il fut totalement immobilisé. Puis fouillé et privé de son arme. Il avait espéré avoir les mains libres durant le voyage. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenter quelque chose alors que l'homme conduisait – ils finiraient dans un fossé et dans son état, Dean ne pourrait pas survivre à un second choc aussi violent – mais il détestait l'idée d'être totalement sans défense.

Il testa la solidité des menottes quand son adversaire fut concentré sur Dean mais dut renoncer quand il fut évident qu'elles ne céderaient pas.

Après quelques secondes, l'homme installa Dean à côté de Castiel. Il l'attacha également à sa portière et lui arracha un cri de douleur quand le métal de la menotte serra son poignet. Castiel n'avait pas remarqué la blessure que son petit ami avait à cet endroit, trop concentré sur sa douleur à l'abdomen. Mais à présent qu'il en avait conscience, il était presque sûr que le poignet de Dean était fracturé. Et cela datait probablement du moment où leur adversaire l'avait trouvé. Il n'avait rien après l'accident. Castiel garda ses yeux rivés sur le poignet de son petit ami, furieux . L'articulation était enflée et violette. Castiel savait combien une telle fracture pouvait être douloureuse. Mais une nouvelle fois, ce n'était définitivement pas la blessure qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Leur adversaire verrouilla ensuite les deux portières puis s'installa derrière le volant. Il mit le contact en silence et s'engagea sur la route presque aussitôt.

Castiel tourna alors le visage vers Dean pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Le jeune acteur était toujours aussi pâle. Il tremblait également violemment mais il était éveillé. Il semblait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et Castiel fut une nouvelle surpris par la force dont il faisait preuve.

Il avait envie de lui demander comment il allait. De lui décrire le degré de douleur qu'il ressentait. S'il avait du mal à respirer. S'il avait la sensation de perdre du sang. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant l'homme qui conduisait. Ils ne devaient surtout pas lui révéler l'ampleur des blessures de Dean. Il pourrait s'en servir contre eux ensuite.

Castiel attendit que son petit ami le regarde à son tour pour tenter de lui transmettre un peu d'énergie. Dean respirait de façon saccadé et son regard était clairement voilé par la douleur et la peur. Mais il ne détourna pas les yeux.

\- J'ai peur, murmura t-il.

Castiel savait qu'il était terrifié. Il l'était lui aussi. Mais il refusait de le dire à voix haute. Il devait faire en sorte de rester le plus stoïque possible. Ne surtout rien révéler qui puisse ensuite se retourner contre lui. Il se contenta donc d'hocher la tête pour signifier à Dean qu'il l'avait entendu. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui pour le rassurer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler et lui assurer qu'il ferait en sorte de le sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne devait surtout pas parler.

Il garda donc ses yeux rivés sur Dean jusqu'à ce que la voiture ralentisse enfin. Il aurait du faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Au chemin emprunté et à la distance parcourue. Mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de Dean. Il avait la sensation qu'au moment où il détournerait les yeux, son petit ami s'effondrerait. Qu'il perdrait connaissance et cesserait de respirer. Qu'il mourrait. Il avait l'impression que le regarder dans les yeux était la seule chose qui le maintenant en vie. Il avait besoin de l'entendre respirer, de le voir cligner les yeux et se battre pour rester conscient. Il avait besoin de le voir vivre pour ne pas perdre complètement la tête.

Une fois le moteur coupé, leur adversaire sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté de Dean. Il ne se soucia pas que le jeune acteur soit attaché à la poignée et qu'il n'ait pas réellement de marge de manœuvre. Quand il tira la portière violemment en arrière, Dean fut entraîné et ne dut son salut qu'à un réflexe de dernière minute qui l'empêcha de tomber de la banquette. L'homme le détacha alors sans ménagement puis le fit sortir du véhicule. Il le conduisit ensuite en direction d'un bâtiment que Castiel n'avait pas vu jusque là et disparut à l'intérieur avec lui.

Le garde du corps sentit alors la panique le gagner. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son petit ami dans son champ de vision, il ne semblait plus capable de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il commença à se débattre inutilement en espérant pouvoir se défaire des menottes. Il hésita une seconde à tenter de se déboîter le pouce pour libérer sa main. Il savait que c'était possible. Mais il doutait de réussir à le faire avant que son adversaire ne revienne. Il devait se montrer plus intelligent que ça.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'Alastair avait prévu pour lui mais il n'y avait que deux possibilités envisageables à cet instant précis. Soit l'homme revenait et le tuait pour se débarrasser de la menace qu'il représentait. Soit il venait le chercher pour le conduire à l'intérieur et le forcer à assister à la torture de l'homme qu'il aimait. Dans tous les cas, Castiel refusait de se laisser faire. Il allait se battre et il allait gagner. Il ne le faisait pas pour lui. Il le faisait pour Dean. Il était le dernier rempart entre Dean et Alastair. Il devait à tout prix réussir.

Castiel observa donc les environs pour s'en faire une idée aussi précise que possible. Ils étaient en pleine forêt à nouveau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bâtiment à côté de la voiture. Une vieille cabane de chasse probablement. L'endroit n'était pas grand et semblait totalement abandonné. Personne ne les trouverait là. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur une aide extérieure. Ils allaient devoir s'en sortir seuls.

Castiel reporta son attention sur la porte que Dean avait franchie. Elle se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur l'homme qui les avait conduits jusque là. Il ne semblait pas armé mais Castiel était presque sûr qu'il avait au moins un revolver sur lui. Il le regarda contourner la voiture et ouvrir sa portière. Il fut projeté en avant aussitôt mais parvint à garder son équilibre en contractant les muscles de son dos. Il laissa son adversaire défaire les menottes pour les détacher de la portière. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit, l'homme prit la parole.

\- Je sais exactement ce à quoi tu penses Rocky mais je te déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit. Parce que si je ne suis pas revenu avec toi dans cinq minutes, les hommes à l'intérieur s'en prendront à ton petit ami. Et crois moi, ils ne le tueront pas. Non. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'ils lui feront. Et tu n'as définitivement pas envie qu'ils le fassent.

Non. Castiel ne pouvait pas les laisser poser leurs mains sur son petit ami. Que ce soit juste pour le frapper ou pour autre chose. La menace était claire. Ils violeraient Dean. Castiel refusait d'être responsable de ça. Il allait donc suivre les ordres de son adversaire. Il ne tenterait rien pour le moment. Mais quand il aurait repris le dessus, il ferait payer à tous ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils allaient amèrement le regretter.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, suis moi gentiment. Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur qui est vraiment très impatient de te rencontrer. Il a quelques questions à te poser. Parce qu'il déteste l'idée que tu aies pu toucher à ce qui lui appartenait.

Il allait donc enfin être confronté à Alastair. Et ce monstre savait ce qu'il y avait réellement entre Dean et lui. Il considérait cela comme un affront. Il voyait Dean comme son objet. Il était plus fou encore que ce que Castiel avait imaginé jusque là.

Le garde du corps hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris puis sortit lentement de la voiture. Il suivit ensuite l'homme à l'intérieur de la cabane en faisant attention aux moindres détails de tout ce qui les entourait.

L'endroit était totalement délabré comme il l'avait deviné en ne voyant que l'extérieur. Il y avait un feu dans la cheminée. L'unique pièce ne contenait pas énormément de mobilier. Juste un vieux matelas taché et une table avec des chaises dans un coin. Il y avait deux autres hommes dans la pièce. Dean était allongé sur le matelas, les yeux ouverts et un bras toujours refermé autour de son ventre. Il était plus pâle encore que quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais quand il vit Castiel, il sembla soulagé. Il pensait sans doute que l'homme parti le chercher l'avait tué.

Castiel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son petit ami mais se concentra ensuite sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait rien dont il pourrait se servir comme arme. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue mise à part la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir. C'était une situation compliquée et Castiel savait qu'il serait difficile de s'en sortir en un seul morceau. Il allait toutefois devoir réussir.

L'homme qui l'avait conduit à l'intérieur le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise puis l'attacha avec les mains dans le dos. En plus des menottes, il passa une corde autour de son torse qu'il noua à la chaise. Castiel n'avait aucune chance de s'en débarrasser sans qu'on le voit faire.

Personne ne dit rien durant de longues secondes. Un bruit dans le dos de Castiel l'alerta sur l'entrée d'une nouvelle personne dans la cabane. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir de qui il s'agissait pour savoir que c'était Alastair. Il en eut la confirmation quand il se présenta devant lui une seconde plus tard.

Castiel avait vu des photos de lui. Il l'avait trouvé impressionnant sur clichés. Mais il l'était plus encore en vrai.

Pour commencer, il était immense. Peut être plus que Sam encore. Il était musclé et visiblement solide physiquement. Son visage était étrangement long et anguleux. Ses yeux bleus étaient froids et durs. Il était vêtu d'un costume qui semblait totalement inadéquat dans un tel endroit. Il toisait Castiel du regard avec un dégoût évident et une colère à peine masquée.

\- Alors c'est vous, lança t-il d'une voix étrange qui le rendait plus terrifiant encore.

Castiel ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne dit donc rien, convaincu que ce qu'il dirait ne ferait qu'énerver plus encore Alastair. Il se fichait que ce monstre passe ses nerfs sur lui mais il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il utiliserait Dean à la place. Castiel ne pourrait pas le supporter.

\- Je vous avoue que je suis surpris qu'il vous ai choisi. Il vaut tellement mieux que ça, expliqua Alastair après quelques secondes.

Castiel eut envie de rire devant l'ironie de la situation. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait pensé au tout début de son histoire avec le jeune acteur. Il ne se pensait pas à la hauteur. Il était persuadé de ne pas jouer dans la même catégorie que son petit ami. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il se trompait. Dean avait réussi à le convaincre.

\- Je voulais vous tuer … je pensais vous tuer à la seconde où je me retrouverais devant vous. Mais je pense avoir une meilleure idée maintenant. Je vais vous prouver que Dean m'appartient. Qu'il m'a toujours appartenu et que vous ne pourrez jamais l'avoir. Ensuite, je vous tuerais.

\- Non, protesta faiblement Dean dans le dos d'Alastair.

Castiel eut envie de lui dire de se taire. De ne surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Tant qu'Alastair était concentré sur lui, il ne tentait rien avec le jeune acteur. Et Castiel était prêt à recevoir des coups et à entendre des insultes si cela offrait un peu de répit à son petit ami.

\- Oh Dean, tu prends sa défense ? Tu es amoureux de lui n'est ce pas ?

Alastair semblait amusé à présent par la situation. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir l'attraper et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Mais il était totalement impuissant. Il savait ce qu'Alastair avait l'intention de faire. Ce qu'il avait sous entendu en lui expliquant qu'il allait lui prouver que Dean lui appartenait. Il ne pourrait pas en être le témoin. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ensuite même s'ils s'en sortaient sains et saufs.

\- Je l'aime oui ...je l'aime lui. Pas toi … jamais toi, jeta Dean en tentant de se redresser.

Il souffrait atrocement. C'était évident. Et Alastair semblait satisfait de le voir grimacer de la sorte. Il était amusé par sa souffrance. Castiel avait envie de vomir.

\- Tu changeras d'avis Dean. Tu finiras par te rendre compte que tu te trompes. Que je suis celui qu'il te faut depuis le début. Je me souviens de la façon que tu avais de me regarder dès notre rencontre. Tu étais jeune et innocent et je rêvais d'être celui qui t'apprendrais la vie. Tu en avais envie aussi à l'époque. Je le sais. Bien sûr, j'ai du attendre que ton père ne soit plus là pour mettre mon plan en exécution. J'ai du faire en sorte qu'il disparaisse.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils et se redressa pour de bon. Castiel savait parfaitement ce qu'Alastair avait voulu dire par là. Il était responsable de la mort de John Winchester. Il l'avait tué pour pouvoir approcher Dean. Et le jeune acteur allait inévitablement penser que tout était de sa faute. Il oublierait qu'il était une victime au même titre que son père. Cette révélation allait le détruire et Castiel n'était pas sûr d'être capable de l'aider à la surmonter.

\- Tu l'as tué ?

Alastair haussa les épaules. Il était toujours debout devant Castiel mais toute son attention était braquée sur Dean à présent.

\- Peut être oui … mais il serait mort dans tous les cas. Il buvait et conduisait totalement ivre. Même son mon intervention, il aurait fini encastré dans un arbre. Disons que j'ai juste fait en sorte que cela arrive plus vite. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je devais t'avoir.

L'obsession d'Alastair remontait donc bien à sa première rencontre avec Dean. Quand le jeune acteur n'avait encore que seize ans. Quand il n'était rien de plus qu'un adolescent. Ce type était malade. Et il avait patienté quatorze ans pour avoir Dean. Il était déterminé et en conséquence, extrêmement dangereux.

\- Espèce de sale fil de pute, jura finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

\- Non, mon amour, ne sois pas en colère. Tu sais qu'il n'était pas bon pour toi. Il te tirait vers le bas et moi, je voyais ton incroyable potentiel. Je savais que tu étais destiné à accomplir de grandes choses. Mais tu avais besoin de moi pour ça.

Castiel ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à ne rien faire. Il pouvait voir le visage de son petit ami se décomposer au fil des secondes. Il était totalement dévasté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il souffrait énormément. Il semblait sur le point de tenter quelque chose. Cela serait vain et pousserait probablement Alastair à agir. Castiel devait attirer à nouveau l'attention de ce monstre sur lui.

\- Vous savez que je ne vous laisserais jamais lui faire du mal. Vous savez que je vous tuerais avant que vous n'ayez le temps de le toucher. Alors … si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie, vous allez partir et nous oublier.

Il regarda Alastair se tourner vers lui lentement, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Castiel soutint son regard tout en tentant de tordre sa main dans tous les sens pour la délivrer de la menotte. Il savait qu'il avait très peu de chances d'y parvenir mais il refusait de ne pas essayer.

\- Vous pensez réellement que j'ai peur de vous Monsieur Novak ?

Castiel savait qu'Alastair pensait avoir le contrôle sur la situation. Qu'il n'envisageait pas une seconde une victoire du garde du corps. Et les chances étaient effectivement minces. Mais il avait tort de le sous estimer. Tort de se croire invincible. Castiel allait prendre un malin plaisir à le lui prouver.

\- Vous devriez, asséna t-il alors.

Alastair sourit de plus belle. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et se pencha dans sa direction. Le garde du corps cessa aussitôt de bouger pour ne pas se trahir. Il se força à soutenir le regard de son ennemi. Il était terrifié. Il était à deux doigts de paniquer. Mais il ne devait surtout pas laisser Alastair le voir. Il refusait de se montrer vulnérable.

\- Vous vous croyez plus fort que moi et pourtant … c'est vous qui êtes attaché sur cette chaise. Vous qui allez être contraint de me regarder faire tout ce que j'ai envie de faire à l'homme que vous aimez. Vous qui avez perdu. Monsieur Novak … ouvrez les yeux. C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur de moi.

Castiel ne pouvait plus supporter de l'entendre parler. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette proximité et de sentir le souffle d'Alastair sur son visage. Il se sentait sale et nauséeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre mais puisque son ennemi avait jugé bon de s'approcher autant de lui, il allait saisir cette opportunité.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis lança sa tête en avant. Son front entra alors en contact avec le nez d'Alastair avec violence. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur en reculant brusquement. Il porta une main à son nez et Castiel fut satisfait de voir qu'il saignait. Il le lui avait probablement fracturé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire plus mal encore mais c'était déjà un début.

\- Vous allez regretter ça ! Jeta alors Alastair.

Il perdait son calme et Castiel était satisfait de voir qu'il pouvait l'atteindre. Bien sûr, cela signifiait qu'il allait très certainement passer sa colère sur lui. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Tant qu'il le frappait, il ne touchait pas Dean. C'était du temps de gagné.

Castiel recommença à tordre sa main dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer. Il finit par appuyer son pouce contre un barreau de la chaise et à appliquer une pression contraire à celle du sens de son articulation. Il devait tenter quelque chose. Peu importait la douleur. Il était capable de tout supporter pour sauver Dean.

Il pouvait sentir son articulation protester violemment contre la pression exercée au moment où Alastair abattit son poing dans son visage. Le coup était incroyablement violent et la tête de Castiel bascula en arrière sous l'impact. Une violente douleur se propagea aussitôt de sa tempe à sa joue. Sa vision se brouilla et pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Il trouva toutefois la force de rester conscient en se concentrant sur Dean qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Demanda t-il alors en redressant sa tête.

Il avait mal dans tout le côté droit et il pouvait sentir du sang couler de son arcade sourcilière. Mais il avait déjà subi pire.

\- Ce n'est que le début, lui assura Alastair en levant à nouveau le poing dans sa direction.

Il l'aurait probablement frappé si Dean n'avait pas jugé bon d'appeler son nom pour attirer son attention dans sa direction à nouveau. Castiel jura alors entre ses dents. Pourquoi son petit ami ne comprenait il pas que c'était idiot de sa part ? Que tout ce qu'Alastair ferait à Castiel n'était rien en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait en tête pour le jeune acteur ? Le garde du corps était entraîné pour encaisser les coups. Mais si ce monstre touchait Dean, il ne se contenterait pas de le frapper. Non. Il le violerait. Et Dean ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

\- Ne lui fais pas de mal … je … je ferais tout ce que tu veux, assura Dean en baissant les yeux.

Il évitait soigneusement le regard de Castiel. Il devait savoir que ce qu'il faisait le mettait hors de lui. Qu'il voulait le voir se taire et le laisser gérer la situation. Mais il voulait le protéger. C'était idiot et tellement Dean que Castiel avait envie de pleurer.

\- Tout ce que je veux ? Parfait. Déshabille toi.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur accélérer son rythme dans sa poitrine. C'était comme assister à un accident de voiture au ralenti. Le garde du corps savait que ça ne finirait pas bien mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. Il ne parvenait pas à réagir. Il était comme hypnotisé. Dean était sur le point de se sacrifier pour lui. Et Castiel avait envie de le détester pour ça. Son petit ami semblait ignorer qu'il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir. Qu'il allait imposer quelque chose au garde du corps qu'il ne pourrait ensuite plus jamais oublier. Dean ne réfléchissait pas. Il agissait à l'instinct mais sa décision était stupide.

\- Je … tout sauf ça, souffla Dean en resserrant un peu plus encore son bras autour de son ventre.

Alastair secoua la tête. Il était en position de force et il le savait. Il avait compris que Dean était capable de tout pour protéger Castiel. Que l'inverse était vrai également. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait tenu à garder le garde du corps en vie. Il allait l'utiliser contre le jeune acteur. Et cela fonctionnait.

\- Déshabille toi ou je lui ferais mal. Et tu sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je le ferais souffrir et je ferais durer tout cela durant des heures et des heures. Je ne le tuerais pas mais je le couperais en morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure et appelle au secours. Mais personne ne l'entendra Dean … et ensuite … ensuite, quand il ne pourra plus le supporter, c'est lui qui me suppliera de te faire tout ce que j'ai en tête … juste pour que ça s'arrête. On sait tous les deux comment cela va se finir. Alors épargne lui toutes ces souffrances en faisant ce que je te demande.

Dean leva alors les yeux vers Alastair et le regarda durant quelques secondes. Il cherchait sans doute à s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'il ne bluffait pas. Et il était évident qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Mais il n'obtiendrait jamais de Castiel qu'il l'encourage à faire du mal à son petit ami. Il préférait souffrir durant des jours entiers que de céder. Il était toutefois sûr que Dean ne tiendrait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de le voir souffrir par sa faute.

\- Je … ok, accepta finalement le jeune acteur.

Alastair se passa alors la langue sur les lèvres et s'éloigna doucement de Castiel. Ce dernier secoua la tête, paniqué.

\- Non, ne le touchez pas ! Laissez le tranquille espèce de salopard ! Je vais vous tuer. Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerais.

Alastair ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Il était totalement concentré sur Dean qui avait retiré son bras de son ventre et tentait tant bien que mal de retirer son tee shirt. Castiel savait qu'il venait de se trahir en intervenant. Qu'il n'avait fait que renforcer la détermination d'Alastair. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Dean s'offrir à ce monstre juste pour leur faire gagner quelques minutes. Car peu importait ce que le jeune acteur ferait. Alastair tuerait Castiel. Il le ferait souffrir avant. Et Dean ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir compris.

\- Cas, ça va aller, assura le jeune acteur après quelques secondes.

Il avait réussi à retirer son tee shirt mais cela semblait l'avoir vidé de toute énergie. Il avait le visage incroyablement pâle et des larmes s'accumulaient sur ses paupières. Il avait des difficultés à rester assis. A ce rythme là, il finirait par perdre connaissance.

Castiel posa alors son regard sur le ventre de son petit ami. Ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de pleurer. L'hématome couvrait l'abdomen du jeune acteur de part en part. Il avait déjà pris une teinte violacée qui n'était définitivement pas bon signe. Il était à présent presque sûr qu'il y avait des dégâts internes. Peut être pas une hémorragie. Mais c'était une blessure sérieuse. Une qui obligeait Castiel à trouver une solution rapide. Il tenta de se débattre à nouveau mais il était paniqué et il ne parvenait plus à agir rationnellement.

Quand Dean commença à déboutonner son jean et à détacher sa ceinture, Castiel se força à retrouver un semblant de calme. Il perdait du temps à s'agitant ainsi inutilement. Il devait s'en tenir à son plan. Il appuya donc son pouce contre le barreau de la chaise à nouveau et exerça une pression. Il serra les dents quand son articulation protesta puis se retint de crier quand il entendit un craquement significatif. Il avait franchi la première étape. Mais il lui en restait de nombreuses et il manquait cruellement de temps.

Dean s'était à nouveau allongé sur le matelas. Il avait baissé son jean jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses mais il ne parvenait pas à aller plus loin. Il ne réussissait pas à s'asseoir à nouveau. Alastair sembla le comprendre et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il lui retira ses chaussures brutalement puis attrapa le bas de son pantalon pour le glisser le long de ses jambes.

Les autres hommes dans la pièce ne manquaient pas une seconde du spectacle qui leur était offert. Castiel avait envie de leur faire du mal à eux aussi. Ils s'amusaient de ce que Dean était en train de subir. Et leurs yeux allaient et venaient sur son corps exposé. Ils étaient répugnants.

Alastair débarrassa ensuite Dean de son caleçon avant de l'observer longuement. Il se redressa ensuite et se tourna vers ses hommes de main.

\- Sortez, exigea t-il.

Aucun ne protesta et Castiel en fut soulagé. Cela lui offrait une chance. Si toutefois il parvenait à se défaire de ses liens sans qu'Alastair le voit, il serait en un contre un. Et il était parfaitement capable de prendre le dessus sur ce monstre. Même s'il était nettement moins grand que lui.

\- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment, expliqua Alastair quand ses hommes furent sortis de la cabane.

Dean pleurait à présent. Il le faisait en silence mais son visage était baigné de larmes. Il avait posé ses mains sur lui, par pudeur sans doute. Il les utilisait pour couvrir son entrejambe. Castiel détourna les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps pour lui de faire quelque chose.

Il pressa son pouce contre sa main de toutes ses forces puis commença à tirer pour retirer la menotte. C'était atrocement douloureux. C'était presque comme si on tentait de lui arracher sa main. Mais Castiel savait qu'il pouvait réussir. La menotte n'était pas serrée et il avait suffisamment de jeu pour la retirer. Sans l'articulation de son pouce en travers du chemin, il avait une chance. Il continua à tirer le plus discrètement possible alors qu'Alastair continuait d'observer Dean avec un désir évident.

\- Je devrais les tuer pour t'avoir fait du mal, commenta t-il en posant ses yeux sur l'hématome qui recouvrait l'abdomen de Dean.

Castiel trouvait ironique que ce monstre soit en colère contre des personnes qui avaient fait souffrir le jeune acteur. Il était lui même sur le point de lui faire bien plus de mal. Mais il ne réfléchissait pas ainsi. Il ne voyait pas Dean comme une victime. Il le voyait comme un objet. Comme quelque chose qu'il possédait. Et il était en colère parce que quelqu'un avait abîmé sa possession. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait voir un être humain de la sorte. Comment on pouvait ne pas avoir conscience qu'on était sur le point de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement grave.

\- Je leur ferais payer. Je leur avais dit de ne pas te toucher. Tu devais être parfait pour nos retrouvailles.

Dean ne dit rien mais Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il était en colère. Qu'il se retenait de cracher au visage d'Alastair. Il se contentait de l'écouter et de se couvrir. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rester digne. C'était incroyablement dur à voir pour Castiel. C'était la pire des tortures.

\- Mais je vais prendre soin de toi Dean. Je vais te remettre sur pieds et on passera le reste de notre vie ensemble. Tu finiras par comprendre que tu as besoin de moi et que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes depuis le premier jour.

Le jeune acteur secoua alors la tête en ricanant tristement.

\- Je ne t'aimerais jamais, jeta t-il ensuite.

Il avait tort de provoquer ainsi Alastair. Il risquait de l'énerver et de le pousser à passer à l'acte plus rapidement. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux. Pas quand ce monstre tenait de tels propos. Castiel le comprenait. Il aurait simplement aimé être celui qui dirait toutes ces choses. Pour épargner Dean. Et pour détourner son attention du jeune acteur.

Le garde du corps avait toutefois besoin qu'Alastair ne le regarde pas. Il avait presque réussi à retirer sa menotte et il ne lui resterait ensuite que la corde à détacher. Il préférait ne pas s'interroger sur la façon dont il s'y prendrait. Car il doutait d'avoir une solution. Mais une chose après l'autre. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre son calme en pensant au pire. Il devait avant tout rester concentré.

\- Inutile de mentir Dean. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous à l'époque. J'ai commis l'erreur de penser que tu étais prêt pour la seconde étape de notre relation mais tu étais trop jeune. Je le sais à présent. J'aurais du me montrer plus patient. Attendre que tu comprennes. J'ai été stupide. Personne ne peut m'en vouloir bien sûr. Tu étais déjà tellement beau à l'époque. Il était impossible de te résister. Tu es plus magnifique encore maintenant que tu as mûri. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré que tu m'attendes. Que tu restes pur pour moi. Je vais devoir accepter que d'autres t'aient touché avant moi. Qu'un type t'ai volé ta virginité quand j'estime qu'elle m'était réservée.

Plus Alastair parlait et plus Castiel avait du dégoût pour lui. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Jamais été confronté à cette forme de folie avant.

\- Tu es complètement fou. Tu ne vois pas que je ne veux pas toi ? Je suis dégoûté à l'idée que tu puisses me toucher à nouveau. Je me sens sale juste quand tu me regardes. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je ne veux pas de toi. Alastair, s'il te plaît … laisse nous partir.

C'était une tentative désespérée de la part de Dean. Il devait forcément savoir que cela n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner. Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait. Il provoquait Alastair. Mais il ne pouvait pas chercher à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Non. Il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait s'il poussait son agresseur à réagir. Il devait toutefois avoir une idée en tête. Castiel observa son petit ami tout en réussissant enfin à retirer sa main de sa menotte. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à la corde. Le nœud était serré mais il devait tenter sa chance.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire … si on met de côté le fait que tu es un peu dérangé, tu es séduisant. Tu as réussi et n'importe quel homme serait ravi de t'avoir dans sa vie. Pour ça bien sûr, tu devrais procéder autrement. Un premier rendez vous … puis un second et … Alastair, tu dois m'oublier. Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que ça.

Alastair s'agenouilla devant Dean et posa ses mains sur ses tibias. Il les remonta lentement le long de ses jambes mais s'arrêta au niveau de ses genoux. Castiel ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse le toucher. Il devait toutefois faire confiance à Dean et espérer que son petit ami savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Il fut surpris quand le jeune acteur lui jeta très rapide coup d'œil. Alastair ne le remarqua pas mais pour Castiel, il était évident que Dean cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Il était clair. « Dépêche toi ». Le jeune acteur agissait de la sorte pour gagner du temps. Parce qu'il savait que Castiel tenterait de se libérer. Et il lui en offrait l'opportunité en accaparant l'attention d'Alastair. C'était un plan risqué. Mais un plan brillant.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Dean, c'est que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Je t'ai attendu quatorze ans mon amour. J'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu es parfait et tu es à moi. Tu finiras par le comprendre.

Castiel avait des difficultés à défaire le nœud de la corde avec une main quasi inefficace. Son pouce le lançait affreusement. Il faisait son maximum pour l'ignorer mais il s'agissait de sa main dominante. Et il n'était pas très doué avec sa main gauche.

\- Tu ne te vois pas tel que tu es Dean. Mais je vais remédier à tout ça.

\- La faute à qui Alastair ? La faute à qui ?

Dean était en colère. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Alastair était celui qui l'avait convaincu qu'il ne valait rien. Qu'il n'était pas suffisamment mince ou suffisamment beau pour remplir les critères demandés par les autres photographes. C'était une tactique classique pour quelqu'un comme lui. Ils faisaient en sorte de briser toute confiance que leurs victimes avaient en elles même pour les convaincre qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais personne d'autre. Et ils finissaient par être reconnaissants envers leurs agresseurs de leur donner un tant soit peu d'attention. Heureusement pour lui, Dean avait surmonté tout ceci. Il n'était pas totalement guéri. Mais il allait mieux. En partie parce qu'il était entouré de gens qui l'aimaient tel qu'il était.

\- Certainement pas à moi. Je t'ai toujours encouragé. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de t'aider à être le meilleur. Mais tu étais têtu et tu refusais mes conseils. J'ai du me montrer un peu dur pour que tu comprennes. J'aurais réussi si tu n'avais pas pris la fuite. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné d'ailleurs. Mais le passé est le passé n'est ce pas ?

Castiel avait réussi à glisser un doigt dans le nœud de la corde. Il tira en arrière de toutes ses forces pour tenter de le détendre un peu. La tâche s'annonçait longue mais il était convaincu à présent qu'il pouvait réussir.

\- Tu ne faisais que me critiquer en permanence. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se comporte avec quelqu'un qu'on aime ! Jeta Dean en foudroyant Alastair du regard.

Ce dernier posa finalement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il semblait vouloir prendre son temps. C'était surprenant après qu'il ait attendu aussi longtemps. Mais c'était une bonne chose. S'il s'était jeté sur Dean sans attendre, Castiel aurait perdu son calme. Et toute chance de prendre le dessus sur Alastair.

Le garde du corps sentit le nœud céder un peu plus encore et il put insérer un second doigt. Il serra les dents en ignorant la douleur dans sa main droite. Il se concentra à la place sur Dean.

Le jeune acteur semblait à bout de force à présent. Il avait probablement brûlé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Mais il devait tenir bon encore quelques minutes. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de plus.

\- Dean, ça suffit. Tu dois te montrer raisonnable. Je peux te pardonner beaucoup de choses mais si tu continues ainsi à me défier, je devrais te donner une leçon. Et tu sais qu'elle sera douloureuse.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut presque sûr que le jeune acteur allait l'encourager à le faire. Pour le pousser à bout. Pour le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire. Juste pour avoir la sensation de garder le contrôle. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Alastair dut croire qu'il s'agissait d'un feu vert pour continuer et il attrapa les mains de Dean pour les écarter de son entrejambe. Dean gémit quand il fut totalement exposé. Castiel dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas devenir complètement fou.

Il tira un peu plus fortement sur les liens qui enserraient ses mains. Il sentit finalement la corde céder et le nœud se défaire. Il utilisa sa main droite pour dégager suffisamment de place. Il y était presque. Il avait envie de le dire à Dean. Il avait envie de le rassurer. Mais il refusait de se trahir. Il libéra finalement ses mains et se redressa sur la chaise.

Alastair ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui. Il était totalement concentré sur Dean. Sa main avait agrippé son sexe et il tentait visiblement d'obtenir une réaction en le masturbant doucement.

Il n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Mais Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ramena ses bras contre son corps, plia et déplia ses doigts pour aider le sang à circuler à nouveau. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance et il devait absolument la saisir. S'il échouait, Alastair le tuerait. Et Dean serait seul.

Le garde du corps prit une grande inspiration puis contracta ses muscles. Il se jeta ensuite en avant. Il referma son bras gauche autour de la gorge d'Alastair et tomba avec lui sur le côté. Il ignora la douleur dans son coude quand il heurta le sol et tourna son adversaire sur le côté. Alastair avait été visiblement surpris par son intervention mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il attrapa Castiel par les épaules et tenta de le repousser. Le garde du corps ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il abattit son poing dans le visage de son adversaire puis dans un de ses bras. Alastair poussa un cri et retira une de ses mains de son épaule. Il referma toutefois l'autre autour de son cou et commença à serrer. Castiel était épuisé et son adversaire était plus fort que lui physiquement. Il devait trouver un moyen de le mettre K.O rapidement. Si le combat durait, il n'avait aucune chance.

Alastair accentua la pression autour de son cou et Castiel commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il se débattit de son mieux, lança son poing dans le visage de son adversaire puis lui attrapa le poignet pour tenter de le faire lâcher.

Alastair le fit alors basculer sur le côté et réussit à se positionner au dessus de lui. Castiel avait confiance d'être en train de perdre. Il manquait d'oxygène et tout son corps le lançait. Il entendit vaguement un bruit à sa gauche mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Si les hommes de mains d'Alastair étaient revenus, ils étaient fichus. Castiel préférait les ignorer pour le moment. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le poignet d'Alastair et fut satisfait de l'entendre crier. Il remonta ensuite sa main sur son visage et tenta d'enfoncer un de ses doigts dans son œil. Il l'entendit crier à nouveau. Il avait du sang qui coulait sur la main mais la pression sur son cou ne diminuait pas. Et Castiel avait la vision qui se brouillait. Il poussa son doigt un peu plus en avant et sentit l'œil d'Alastair céder sous la pression. Son adversaire relâcha alors son cou en portant une main à son visage. Castiel prit quelques secondes pour respirer. Ses poumons étaient douloureux. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Déjà Alastair semblait prêt à repartir à l'attaque. Castiel leva les mains devant son visage pour se défendre. Mais son adversaire poussa un nouveau cri déchirant avant de tomber en avant sur lui. Pendant une seconde, le garde du corps ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Dean debout devant lui, l'arme d'Alastair entre les mains. Il avait visiblement abattu la crosse à l'arrière du crâne de son adversaire. Il l'avait probablement assommé pour un moment. Mais il restait trois hommes à l'extérieur et ils devaient s'en débarrasser avant de pouvoir fuir.

Il poussa Alastair sur le côté puis se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Dean. Il était toujours nu et tremblait violemment. Il serrait l'arme dans sa main, le canon pointé en direction d'Alastair.

\- Dean, l'appela Castiel doucement.

Le jeune acteur leva alors les yeux vers son petit ami et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il n'en eut toutefois pas le temps. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit brutalement le faisant sursauter puis un bruit assourdissant résonna autour d'eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean commença à basculer en avant que Castiel comprit ce dont il s'agissait. Un coup de feu. Un des hommes de mains d'Alastair avait tiré sur eux. Sur Dean. Et il l'avait visiblement touché. Castiel avait du sang sur son tee shirt et il était presque sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui d'Alastair.

Quand Dean tomba finalement contre lui, le faisant basculer en arrière, il sut avec certitude qu'il s'agissait du sang de son petit ami. Et la seule chose à laquelle il réussit à penser alors qu'il tombait à son tour fut qu'il avait échoué. Qu'il avait perdu Dean. Et qu'il n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de se battre et de vivre.


	37. Blessé

**Bonjour,**

 **37ème chapitre aujourd'hui et Castiel est enfin à la hauteur de sa réputation. Oh et Alastair disparait pour de bon.**

 **Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire se finit bien malgré la fin de ce chapitre qui peut paraître indiquer l'inverse.**

 **Mille mercis à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, m'écrivent, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**My all de Mariah Carey**

 **Chapitre 37 : Blessé**

 _« La fin de l'espoir est le commencement de la mort »_

 _Charles De Gaulle_

Quand Castiel heurta le sol violemment, il ne prêta aucune attention à la douleur dans son dos ou au fait que sa tête avait également heurté le bois derrière lui. Il ne songea pas une seconde à la possibilité d'une commotion cérébrale ou d'un traumatisme crânien. Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui. Pas quand Dean était un poids mort sur lui. Pas quand son sang coulait sur son tee shirt, emportant avec lui la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Castiel avait déjà tenu un homme blessé dans ses bras. Lors d'une de ses précédentes missions, un de ses clients avait pris une balle alors que le garde du corps neutralisait l'homme qui lui voulait du mal. La blessure avait été superficielle. La balle s'était logée dans l'épaule de son client ne touchant aucun organe vital et ne mettant pas sa vie en danger. Castiel avait appelé les secours puis avait serré son client contre lui sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il avait patiemment attendu l'arrivée de l'ambulance en écoutant son client pleurer et gémir. Il l'avait rassuré en parlant en continu. En lui assurant qu'il allait s'en sortir et que tout irait bien maintenant.

Ils n'en avaient plus parlé ensuite. Ils s'étaient séparés avec une poignée de mains et Castiel était parti chez un autre client avec le sentiment d'avoir réussi une nouvelle mission.

Cette fois, bien sûr, tout était différent. Ce n'était pas uniquement un client qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas juste un visage de plus dans la longue liste de ceux qui défilaient dans sa vie. Un visage qu'il oublierait ensuite sans problème. Cette fois, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui était blessé. L'homme qu'il aimait qui semblait inconscient contre lui.

Et ils n'étaient toujours pas en sécurité. Castiel sentait la présence des trois hommes de main d'Alastair dans la cabane avec eux. Ils allaient probablement les tuer à présent. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Et Castiel en était presque soulagé. Car si Dean mourrait dans ses bras, il refusait de lui survivre. Il n'en serait pas capable.

Des bruits de pas autour de lui lui signalèrent que ses adversaires se rapprochaient. Castiel n'avait rien pour se défendre et doutait d'en avoir la force. Il était bloqué au sol par le corps toujours inerte de Dean. L'odeur du sang était atrocement présente. Castiel était fatigué. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Il était persuadé que Dean était mort. Il ne le sentait pas bouger et entre sa blessure au ventre et la balle reçue, il ne voyait pas comment son petit ami pouvait encore être en vie. Il rouvrit toutefois les yeux – il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermés – et observa le sommet du crâne de Dean. Il referma un de ses bras dans son dos. Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis s'arrêtèrent sur son omoplate. C'est alors qu'il sentit la blessure sous son indexe. Un petit trou de la taille d'une balle. Si insignifiant et pourtant suffisant pour ôter la vie d'un homme. Il y avait du sang autour. Les doigts de Castiel en furent bientôt totalement recouverts.

Castiel sentit un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge mais il le ravala. Sans voir exactement la hauteur de la blessure, il pouvait imaginer facilement qu'elle se situait quelque part au niveau du cœur de Dean. C'était une blessure mortelle. L'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus n'avait pas cherché à le blesser. Il avait voulu le tuer. Et Castiel sentit la colère et la rage monter en lui.

Il ne voulait pas survivre à Dean mais il refusait également que l'homme qui l'avait tué ne s'en sorte. Il devait venger son petit ami. Et s'il était tué en le faisant, alors il partirait content.

Mais pour le moment, il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il ferma donc les yeux et joua aux morts en tendant l'oreille.

Il entendit clairement des bruits de pas à sa gauche puis des éclats de voix. Un des hommes ressortit de la cabane en jurant. Ses deux acolytes approchaient. L'un d'eux était probablement chargé de vérifier qu'Alastair était toujours en vie. Castiel doutait que le coup reçu par Dean l'ait tué. Mais il l'espérait. Si c'était la dernière chose que son petit ami avait fait avant de mourir, alors sa mort aurait un sens. Elle ne serait pas entièrement vaine.

\- Il respire, jeta un des hommes derrière Castiel.

Il parlait probablement d'Alastair. Il n'était donc pas mort. Le garde du corps allait devoir remédier à ça également.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda un autre homme.

\- On le transporte dans la voiture et on le ramène. Il va être furieux.

Castiel devait attendre que les deux hommes quittent à nouveau la cabane avant de sortir à son tour pour les tuer un à un. Il ne devait pas bouger pour le moment. Il était difficile de rester totalement immobile quand il avait toujours le sang de Dean qui coulait sur lui. Quand il ne pouvait pas être totalement sûr que son petit ami n'était pas véritablement mort. Il doutait de pouvoir faire grand chose pour lui même si c'était le cas. Mais il avait également besoin d'être sûr.

\- Emmène Alastair dans la voiture. Il est assommé mais il ira bien lui aussi. Je me charge de l'autre.

Castiel se demanda une seconde de qui il parlait. C'était probablement de lui. Ils devaient avoir compris qu'il n'était pas mort. Et c'était très certainement également de lui qu'ils parlaient quand ils avaient constaté qu'il respirait. Ils allaient devoir le tuer. Et de toute évidence, ils étaient furieux.

Castiel n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il voulait mourir mais il refusait de se laisser abattre contre un animal blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du garde du corps ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris à nouveau. Ce n'était donc pas de lui qu'ils parlaient quelques secondes plus tard. Son cerveau était embrouillé mais après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il tenta de retrouver un semblant de calme, il comprit enfin ce qui se passait dans la cabane.

Les deux hommes avaient vérifié en premier lieu si Dean était toujours en vie. C'était pour ça que l'un d'entre eux avaient dit qu'Alastair serait furieux. Parce qu'ils avaient tiré sur le jeune acteur. Mais ils avaient semblé soulagés en constatant qu'il respirait encore. Dean n'était pas mort. Il respirait toujours. Il existait donc un espoir. Il était mince et Castiel avait probablement tort de s'y raccrocher. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le garde du corps sentit ses forces revenir brutalement. Il garda toutefois les yeux fermés et l'oreille tendue. Il entendit clairement les deux hommes quitter à nouveau la cabane en traînant Alastair avec eux. Ils auraient des difficultés à le mettre dans leur voiture. Il était bien plus lourd qu'eux. Castiel disposait donc de quelques minutes pour établir un plan.

Le garde du corps écarta doucement Dean de lui et l'allongea par terre avec précaution. Il l'installa sur le ventre pour ne pas exercer de pression sur la blessure dans son dos. Il se redressa ensuite et observa son omoplate.

Comme il l'avait senti, la blessure se situait bien à cet endroit. Mais pas aussi bas que ce qu'il avait redouté. Il y avait une chance pour que la balle n'ait pas touché le cœur ou un poumon. Une infime chance pour que la blessure ne soit pas mortelle. Dean respirait et bien que touché, il continuait de s'accrocher à la vie. Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui avant.

\- Bats toi mon amour … je vais nous sortir de là et tout ira bien, murmura t-il même s'il était presque sûr que Dean ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il se remit ensuite sur pieds et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver un plan. Et il était compliqué de réfléchir dans son état. Il devait toutefois réussir.

Après avoir étudié rapidement la cabane du regard, Castiel se remémora les dernières secondes avant que Dean ne se fasse tirer dessus. Le jeune acteur l'avait sauvé en assommant Alastair avec sa propre arme. Une arme que ses deux hommes de main n'avaient pas récupérée. Il était surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Le garde du corps reporta son attention sur Dean puis tenta d'estimer où l'arme avait pu échouer. Il fit ensuite volte face et se précipita jusqu'à la table de l'autre côté. La cabane était sombre et il ne voyait pas grand chose. Il s'agenouilla donc en ignorant à nouveau la douleur dans son dos et dans son crâne. Il glissa ensuite sa main sous la table. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent le métal de la crosse de l'arme, il sentit un nouveau sanglot monter dans sa gorge.

C'était sa seule chance. Il prit le revolver et sortit le chargeur. Il restait deux balles en plus de celle qui se trouvait dans le canon. Une balle pour chaque homme à l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais Castiel était doué et il ne doutait pas d'être capable de tuer ces hommes en un seul essai.

Le garde du corps remit le chargeur dans l'arme puis se posta à côté de la porte de la cabane. Elle était légèrement entrouverte mais pas suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir à l'intérieur depuis l'extérieur. Il se colla contre le mur derrière lui et tendit l'oreille.

Il entendait des éclats de voix. Des cris. Et quelqu'un qui jurait en continu. Les hommes à l'extérieur semblaient paniqués. Et perdus quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant.

Il était évident que l'un d'eux reviendrait achever Castiel d'ici quelques secondes. Le garde du corps se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors par la fenêtre.

Deux de leurs assaillants étaient penchés vers la voiture. Ils semblaient occupés à installer Alastair sur le siège arrière. Le troisième regardait dans la direction de la cabane. Il avait une arme dans les mains et semblaient avoir été désigné pour terminer le travail à l'intérieur.

Castiel se redressa et prit une grande inspiration. Ses poumons protestèrent aussitôt. Il subissait toujours les effets de ce qu'Alastair lui avait fait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler.

Malgré lui, le garde du corps jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Dean. Il n'avait pas bougé. Mais même à cette distance, Castiel pouvait voir qu'il respirait toujours. Pas régulièrement et de façon alarmante. Mais il était toujours en vie. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il voulait penser.

Le garde du corps se concentra à nouveau sur l'extérieur. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et il sut aussitôt que quelqu'un allait entrer. Il ne pouvait pas le manquer.

Il se tourna donc vers la porte et se concentra sur le bruit. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre doucement. Castiel leva aussitôt son arme et appuya son doigt contre la détente. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans une situation similaire. Mais jamais avant il n'avait été aussi terrifié. Il se força à respirer le plus discrètement possible.

Quand l'homme qui avait poussé la porte entra dans la pièce, il le vit écarquiller les yeux en constatant son absence sur le sol. Castiel ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps d'appeler au secours. Il appuya sur la détente sans perdre une seconde. La balle se logea dans la tête de son adversaire, le tuant sur le coup.

Le bruit allait forcément alerter les autres à l'extérieur. Ils penseraient peut être que le coup avait été tiré par leur acolyte. Qu'il avait abattu Castiel et réglé leur problème. Mais il avait été rapide et cela éveillerait leurs soupçons.

Castiel attrapa les bras de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer et le tira sur le côté pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir depuis l'extérieur. Il se redressa ensuite et attendit. Il eut la sensation que cela durait une éternité avant que des bruits de pas ne se rapprochent à nouveau de la cabane.

\- Gary ? Hé, tout va bien ?

Castiel sourit malgré lui. Gary n'allait définitivement pas bien. Et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il n'avait toutefois encore rien à fêter. Il restait deux hommes à abattre et il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

Quand les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, Castiel arma à nouveau son revolver et le pointa en direction de la porte, le doigt sur la détente.

Il vit le sommet du crâne d'un autre homme franchir l'encadrement de la porte. Il attendit une seconde puis deux avant de tirer. Il était toutefois totalement épuisé et son adversaire était visiblement nettement plus en forme que lui. Il évita la balle en reculant brusquement puis cria quelque chose qui échappa au garde du corps.

Il ne restait qu'une seule balle dans l'arme et Castiel avait deux ennemis encore vivants. Les choses se compliquaient sérieusement pour lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre de Gary. Il était armé mais son revolver s'était coincé sur lui quand Castiel l'avait tiré sur le côté. Il se pencha et glissa sa main sous son torse. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de l'attraper.

Au dessus de lui, un des deux hommes était entré. Il sentit un poing s'abattre sur le sommet de son crâne et il tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Il ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant mais quand il releva la tête pour voir où son assaillant était, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'une arme.

\- Tu veux jouer aux héros c'est ça ? Désolé mais je crois que tu as perdu, expliqua l'homme en souriant.

Castiel ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les hommes comme lui ressentaient toujours le besoin de parler avant de tirer. C'était un risque stupide. Cela laissait toujours le temps à leur adversaire de tenter quelque chose. Et le garde du corps n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion. Il appuya une de ses mains dans son dos malgré la douleur dans son pouce et se propulsa en avant. Il attrapa les jambes de son assaillant, le faisant basculer en arrière. Il entendit un coup de feu mais ne ressentit aucune nouvelle douleur. Il n'avait pas été touché. Il était conscient qu'il s'en était probablement fallu de peu. Il avait de la chance. Il allait devoir en profiter.

Quand son adversaire tomba à son tour sur les fesses, Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde pour lever son arme dans sa direction et appuyer sur la détente. Cette fois, il ne manqua pas son coup. Cette fois, il le toucha en plein milieu du front, le tuant à son tour.

Presque aussitôt, le garde du corps entendit quelqu'un courir dans leur direction. Il n'avait plus de munitions et il n'avait pas le temps de récupérer une arme sur l'un des cadavres. Il se remit donc sur ses pieds et se jeta sur l'homme qui entrait à son tour sans se soucier qu'il puisse l'abattre dans la seconde.

Il entra en collision avec lui et le poussa en arrière. L'homme tomba sur le côté à l'extérieur. Castiel ne perdit pas de temps. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de l'assommer. Il abattit donc son poing dans son visage puis dans toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il était probablement en train d'aggraver la blessure dans sa main. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Peu importait qu'on soit obligé de la lui couper ensuite. Il devait sortir Dean d'ici et il devait le ramener vivant jusqu'à l'hôpital. C'était son seul objectif et la seule chose qui comptait à présent.

Le garde du corps reçut quelques coups également. Il avait pris son assaillant par surprise mais ce dernier était entraîné. Et il semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Ils roulèrent sur le perron en échangeant des coups. Castiel bascula sur le côté pour en éviter un et sentit aussitôt une marche dans son dos. Il roula ensuite au bas de escaliers. Il eut le souffle coupé et pendant une seconde, il crut que c'était la fin pour lui.

Il attendit le coup de feu qui mettrait fin à sa vie mais quand il n'entendit rien, il rouvrit les yeux. Son assaillant était à genoux sur le perrons, une main collée contre son visage qui saignait abondamment. Il semblait totalement paniqué. Et il n'avait pas d'arme dans les mains. Elle avait du tomber durant leur bagarre.

La pluie tombait sur eux, rendant leurs mouvements plus compliqués et plus fatigants. Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait mal de partout mais il était encore en vie. Et tant qu'il respirait toujours, il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il observa son assaillant une seconde et le vit tourner la tête sensiblement sur le côté. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux et se jeta en avant. Castiel tourna le visage dans la même direction que lui. Il comprit alors ce qu'il avait vu. Son arme avait atterri en bas des marches. A quelques centimètres seulement de Castiel.

Le garde du corps se jeta dessus à son tour. Il sentit sa main se refermer autour de la crosse et il se tourna aussitôt sur le côté. Son adversaire tenta alors d'attraper son bras pour l'écarter de lui. Castiel lutta de toutes ses forces mais il manquait de force. Il ne put rien faire quand l'homme tomba sur lui, coinçant l'arme entre eux. Il pouvait tenter de tirer mais il n'était pas du tout sûr de la direction dans laquelle le canon était tourné. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se blesse en faisant cela. Ça n'était pas un problème en soit. Castiel se fichait de mourir. Mais il ne devait surtout pas oublier que Dean attendait toujours dans la cabane. Qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces contre la mort. Qu'il se raccrochait à la vie par miracle. Il avait besoin de lui. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Il tenta de bouger son poignet entre son corps et celui de son adversaire mais il était trop lourd. Il appuya donc son pied par terre et les fit basculer tous les deux sur le côté. Il s'agita dans tous les sens pour tenter de déséquilibrer son adversaire. Ce n'était pas très efficace mais après quelques secondes, Castiel sentit un léger jeu entre leurs deux corps. Il bougea son poignet et tourna sensiblement l'arme. Il prit une grande inspiration, encaissa un coup à la lèvre et un au menton. Puis il appuya sur la détente.

Le coup de feu sembla résonner durant de longues secondes autour d'eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas l'un comme l'autre. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Castiel avait tellement mal de partout qu'il aurait été incapable de savoir si oui ou non il avait été touché. Il observa alors son adversaire en quête d'un indice. D'un signe. Il finit par sentir du sang couler à nouveau sur son tee shirt. Pendant une très courte seconde, il fut persuadé qu'il s'agissait du sien. Mais quand l'homme au dessus de lui bascula sur le côté, il sut qu'il l'avait touché. Il se dégagea le plus rapidement possible de lui et recula sur les fesses. Il leva ensuite à nouveau l'arme et tira une nouvelle fois. A la tête pour ne plus avoir de doutes.

Castiel regarda son adversaire tomber par terre pour de bon. Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il garda son arme pointée en direction de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, persuadé qu'il allait se redresser et l'attaquer à nouveau. Persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir gagné alors qu'il était seul contre trois.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était bien sorti vainqueur de cet affrontement. Il lâcha alors l'arme et se releva difficilement. Il tituba jusqu'aux marches qui menaient au perron. Il était surpris d'être encore debout malgré tous les coups reçus. Il savait qu'il le devait avant tout à la nécessité d'aider Dean. Il le paierait une fois que son petit ami serait en sécurité. Mais une nouvelle fois, il s'en contrefichait totalement.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage pour essuyer un peu du sang qui coulait des nombreuses plaies qui le recouvraient. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son poignet blessé. L'articulation semblait avoir triplé de volume. Ses doigts étaient enflés également. Il avait peut être des fractures sur chacun d'eux. Il allait toutefois devoir faire avec. Il devait encore prendre le volant et rouler jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Le garde du corps prit une grande inspiration douloureuse avant de grimper les marches. Il évita les cadavres en entrant à l'intérieur et se précipita vers Dean. Le jeune acteur respirait toujours mais il était plus pâle encore qu'à son départ. Il n'avait probablement plus beaucoup de temps devant lui.

Castiel ignora la panique qui montait en lui en y songeant et tourna gentiment son petit ami sur le côté. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Il semblait souffrir atrocement mais il était conscient. Et c'était un petit miracle en soit.

\- Cas … Cas, je … je vais mourir c'est ça ?

Le garde du corps explosa alors en sanglots sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas si c'était la question de son petit ami ou le fait qu'il soit capable de la poser qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il pleura quelques secondes bruyamment et Dean dut prendre cela pour un « oui ». Il leva sa main et la posa sur le genou de son petit ami.

\- C'est pas grave Cas … c'est pas grave. Tu es vivant … promets moi de le rester … promets moi de te battre pour …

\- Non Dean, le coupa alors Castiel en reprenant un peu ses esprits. Non, tu vas vivre.

Il ne pouvait pas le garantir mais il ferait tout pour. Et si toutefois Dean mourrait pendant le transport, Castiel le suivrait dans la seconde. Bien sûr, il garderait cela pour lui. Le jeune acteur n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre.

\- Mais je vais avoir besoin que tu te montres fort. Tu vas devoir aller jusqu'à la voiture. Ensuite tu pourras te reposer. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ça pour moi mon amour ?

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde et Castiel crut alors qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais le jeune acteur les rouvrit ensuite avec difficulté et posa son regard voilé sur son petit ami.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit il.

Castiel ne dit rien en retour. Il ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps à convaincre le jeune acteur. Il se redressa à la place et partit récupérer les vêtements de Dean près du matelas. Il ne pouvait pas le traîner nu à l'extérieur. Il faisait trop froid et dans son état, le jeune acteur ne pouvait pas lutter contre les éléments. Il retourna vers lui quand il eut tout récupéré et s'agenouilla à nouveau. Il glissa son caleçon et le remonta le long de ses jambes. Il lui enfila ensuite son jean. Dean était presque immobile, visiblement incapable de l'aider. Castiel hésita une seconde à laisser son petit ami pieds nus mais renonça en songeant au froid à l'extérieur. Il s'approcha donc d'un des corps sans vie d'un homme de mains. Il observa une seconde ses chaussures avant de les lui retirer. Il retourna ensuite vers Dean puis les lui enfiler sans se soucier de lui mettre des chaussettes. Les chaussures suffiraient à le préserver du froid. Heureusement pour lui, les pieds du jeune acteur étaient sensiblement plus petits que ceux de l'homme à qui appartenait les chaussures. Elles lui allaient. Il serra toutefois les lacets suffisamment pour que son petit ami ne les perde pas en cours de route et finisse par tomber en trébuchant dessus.

Le plus dur restait toutefois à venir. Dean allait devoir remettre son tee shirt et Castiel était terrifié à l'idée de le blesser plus encore en le lui enfilant.

Il prit une seconde pour observer le torse de son petit ami. L'hématome sur son abdomen semblait plus grand que la dernière fois où il l'avait regardé. Il avait toujours une teinte violacée. Castiel n'était pas médecin mais en effleurant la zone du bout des doigts, il sentit clairement une résistance. Il était fort probable que le jeune acteur souffre d'une hémorragie interne. L'écoulement n'était probablement pas important. Il serait déjà mort si c'était le cas. Mais le fait qu'il soit en vie tenait réellement du miracle.

Il n'y avait pas de point de sortie pour la balle reçue. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Le projectile était toujours à l'intérieur de son corps et il pouvait bouger quand ils se déplaceraient. Il pouvait atteindre son cœur et le tuer. L'idéal aurait été d'immobiliser le jeune acteur jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Mais Castiel serait incapable de leur dire où ils se trouvaient. Ils mettraient trop de temps à arriver. Et cela serait fatal à Dean.

Castiel aida Dean à passer ses bras dans le tee shirt. Il le redressa ensuite sensiblement pour le glisser le long de son torse. Le jeune acteur cria quand les mains de Castiel effleurèrent à nouveau son abdomen. Il serra ensuite les dents pour ne pas recommencer. Le garde du corps savait parfaitement qu'il le faisait pour lui. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus encore. C'était touchant. Mais inutile. Castiel était littéralement mort de peur. Le silence de Dean n'y changeait rien.

Une fois son tee shirt remis en place, Dean retomba sur le dos. Castiel leva les yeux vers la porte et prit une seconde pour rassembler ses forces. La distance n'était pas énorme mais elle le serait probablement pour Dean. Il y avait également quelques marches à descendre. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent rejoindre la voiture. Ils devaient toutefois essayer.

Le garde du corps prit une grande inspiration puis glissa son bras dans le dos de Dean. Il fit attention de ne pas exercer de pression sur sa blessure puis le fit se rasseoir. Il se releva ensuite en entraînant son petit ami avec lui. Les muscles de ses jambes protestèrent aussitôt. Son dos également. Son poignet le lançait et il avait à nouveau la tête qui tournait. Mais Dean comptait sur lui. Il devait se montrer fort.

Les premiers pas furent compliqués à enchaîner. Dean reposait presque entièrement contre Castiel et ce dernier avait du mal à soutenir ses quelques quatre vingt kilos. Il se força toutefois à avancer en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la porte dont ils se rapprochaient doucement.

\- Encore quelques pas Dean. Juste quelques pas. Tu peux le faire, lança t-il pour encourager son petit ami.

Ce dernier grognait à chaque pas. Il avait refermé son bras autour de son ventre à nouveau. Il était incroyable qu'il réussisse à rester debout dans son état. Castiel avait toujours su qu'il était fort. Il n'avait toutefois jamais pensé qu'il l'était à ce point. Dean était courageux. Il était solide. Et il était incroyable. Castiel allait prendre le temps de le lui répéter encore et encore quand ils seraient en sécurité. Il allait le lui faire admettre.

\- On est dehors, expliqua inutilement Castiel quand ils franchirent la porte.

Il ignora la façon dont la respiration de Dean était irrégulière à côté de lui. Ou les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il souffrait. C'était évident. Mais il reposait un peu moins fortement contre Castiel. Et c'était une bonne chose.

Castiel aida son petit ami à descendre les marches une à une. Dean agrippa la rambarde à côté de lui pour s'aider. Quand ils furent en bas, le jeune acteur s'immobilisa une seconde en vacillant.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, souffla t-il.

La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et ils avaient fait le plus dur. Mais ses forces semblaient l'abandonner. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes avant de le forcer à se remettre en route.

\- Bien sûr que si mon amour. Je peux te garantir que tu vas réussir. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fier de toi.

Dean se remit en marche à son tour. Il continua de grogner mais il semblait avoir retrouvé une réserve d'énergie. Ils rejoignirent la voiture après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Castiel. La portière était ouverte et le garde du corps eut besoin de quelques secondes pour en trouver la raison. Il sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il avait totalement oublié Alastair. Ses hommes de mains l'avaient installé à l'intérieur avant que Castiel ne les tue. Il était toujours en vie. Mais il semblait inconscient. Dean le remarqua aussi et il se tendit immédiatement en s'immobilisant.

\- Est-ce qu'il … souffla t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Castiel aurait aimé qu'il soit mort. Il ne voulait pas avoir à poser ses yeux sur lui. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il devait le sortir de la voiture pour installer Dean à sa place.

Il aida le jeune acteur à s'appuyer contre la carrosserie sans lui répondre puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la voiture. Alastair respirait toujours. Il avait un œil visiblement crevé et Castiel se souvint alors d'en être responsable. Il sourit faiblement puis attrapa les pieds de leur ennemi. Il le tira sans ménagement en arrière et le laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Alastair ouvrit alors les yeux et agita ses mains devant lui. Son œil valide se posa sur Castiel presque aussitôt.

\- Espèce de sale fils de pute, jura t-il entre ses dents.

Le garde du corps le dévisagea longuement. Il détestait l'idée de le laisser en vie. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean soit d'accord pour l'achever. Il détourna donc les yeux et s'approcha de son petit ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur Alastair. Quand Castiel lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la voiture, le jeune acteur refusa de bouger. Il secoua la tête et laissa échapper un long soupire.

\- Non, Cas, on doit en finir, déclara t-il d'une voix forte.

Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il sous entendait par là. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune acteur soit totalement conscient de ce qu'il suggérait. Qu'il était suffisamment lucide pour prendre une telle décision. Il était totalement partant pour abattre Alastair. Mais il ne voulait pas que son petit ami le lui reproche ensuite.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne voulais pas le tuer avant, rappela t-il.

Dean ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Alastair gémissait au sol, visiblement en grande souffrance. Castiel n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Je ne peux pas … je refuse de continuer à vivre en sachant qu'il pourrait … qu'il pourrait recommencer et … c'est ce soir que ça se termine Cas. S'il survit, je ne pourrais jamais me sentir totalement en sécurité.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il doutait effectivement de pouvoir lui même vivre normalement si Alastair continuait à vivre. Peu importait qu'il soit en prison. Tant qu'il continuerait à respirer, il représenterait une menace. Ils devaient en finir ce soir.

Castiel sortit alors son arme de la ceinture de son jean et vérifia qu'elle était correctement chargée. Il la pointa ensuite en direction de la tête d'Alastair, prêt à en finir avec lui. Il voulait être celui qui appuierait sur la détente. Il voudrait être celui qui débarrasserait le monde de ce monstre. Mais il sentit la main de Dean se poser la sienne après quelques secondes. Il aurait du y penser avant. Il était évident que son petit ami tenait à appuyer sur la détente. Il était celui qui avait le plus souffert des mains de ce monstre. Celui qui avait manqué d'être violé deux fois par lui. Qui avait été humilié et blessé. Poursuivi et harcelé durant toutes ces années. Il avait le droit de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar. Castiel espérait toutefois que cela ne pèserait pas sur sa conscience avec le temps.

Il laissa tout de même Dean prendre son arme et la pointer en direction du visage d'Alastair. Il détourna les yeux du monstre qui avait fait tant de mal à son petit ami pour regarder ce dernier. Il semblait déterminé et sûr de lui. Dangereux et sauvage ainsi. Fort malgré ses blessures et la pâleur de son visage. Castiel ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi beau. Et sans doute aurait il du s'inquiéter de penser une telle chose dans un tel moment. Mais il était fatigué et il s'en contrefichait.

Dean avait la main qui tremblait mais il la gardait en place malgré tout.

\- Tu ne le feras jamais, jeta Alastair qui avait quelque peu repris ses esprits.

Il les dévisageait de son unique œil et paraissait sûr de lui.

\- Tu veux parier ? Répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Il aurait appuyé immédiatement sur la détente s'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé. Castiel sentit sa frustration évidente et choisit de lui venir en aide. Il ne lui reprit pas l'arme des mains mais glissa son doigt par dessus le sien sur la détente. Ils le feraient ensemble. Ils allaient mettre un terme à cette histoire à deux. Parce que ce cauchemar leur avait permis de se rencontrer et il était finalement logique que tout se termine de leurs deux mains.

\- Non, Dean, non … tu vas le regretter … tu vas …

Alastair n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Castiel sentit Dean appuyer son doigt sur la détente et il accompagna son mouvement pour lui donner un peu plus de force. Le coup partit rapidement, la balle touchant Alastair en plein milieu du front.

Le jeune acteur poussa alors un cri qui trahissait son soulagement et son chagrin. Sa peur. Il venait de commettre un meurtre et il était inévitable que cela le choque. Castiel relâcha sa main pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il le sentit vaciller. Quand l'arme tomba de ses doigts, il bascula sur le côté et ne dut son salut qu'au soutien du garde du corps.

Ce dernier le traîna jusqu'à la banquette arrière et le fit s'allonger sur le côté. Ce n'était probablement pas la position idéale mais ils n'avaient plus de temps à perdre.

Il referma la portière rapidement puis s'installa derrière le volant. Il fut immensément soulagé quand il sentit les clefs dans le contact. S'il avait du les chercher sur le corps des hommes qu'il avait tués, il aurait perdu un temps précieux.

Une fois le moteur démarré, Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde. Il s'engagea aussitôt sur la route qui conduisait loin de la cabane. Il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient ou s'ils étaient loin de la première ville. Mais rouler le soulageait déjà. Il ne se sentait plus totalement impuissant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Dean était toujours allongé sur la banquette arrière. Il avait les yeux ouverts et semblait lutter de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil.

\- J'ai tué un homme, souffla le jeune acteur après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir définir Alastair comme un homme. Il n'était pas humain. Castiel le voyait comme un monstre. Un animal enragé. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Mais il était presque sûr que Dean ne réussirait pas à penser de la même façon. Il avait un passif lourd avec cet homme. Il l'avait fréquenté pendant de nombreux mois.

\- Tu as fait ce qui était juste, assura t-il finalement.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il se tourna sur le dos à la place et Castiel reporta son attention sur la route. Il quittait le chemin en terre à présent et Castiel bifurqua à gauche. Il agissait à l'instinct et espérait sincèrement qu'il ne lui ferait pas défaut. Il accéléra sensiblement quand il sentit l'asphalte sous les roues. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur la route. C'était probablement mieux ainsi.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec mon ventre Cas, expliqua Dean dans son dos.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait référence à la blessure qu'il avait à l'abdomen. Il s'était tu jusque là probablement pour ne pas inquiéter son petit ami. Mais il ne pouvait plus nier que sa blessure était grave. Le fait qu'il le souligne signifiait qu'il souffrait probablement atrocement.

\- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grave Dean. C'est juste un bleu, mentit il en serrant le volant entre ses mains.

Il savait que Dean ne le croirait pas. Il ne parvenait déjà pas à se convaincre lui même. Mais il avait besoin de prononcer ces mots. Besoin de dire des choses rassurantes. Même si elles sonnaient affreusement faux.

\- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas qu'un bleu. On sait tous les deux que j'ai du sang qui se répand probablement dans mon ventre … et c'est sans parler de la blessure que j'ai au torse. Cas … soyons réalistes … il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne m'en sorte pas.

Castiel ne voulait pas entendre ces mots. Il ne voulait pas penser que son petit ami était effectivement en danger de mort. Il voulait se raccrocher au mince espoir qu'il puisse rejoindre un hôpital suffisamment tôt pour soigner Dean. Il avait besoin d'y croire pour ne pas exploser en sanglots aussitôt.

\- Ne dis pas ça, supplia t-il.

Il ne voyait toujours aucun panneau lui indiquant la distance vers la ville la plus proche. Et cela le rendait fou de rage. Dans son dos, Dean poussa un long gémissement.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises hein ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami et vit qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Il semblait avoir compris ce que le garde du corps avait en tête à cet instant précis. Ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le moment où il avait vu Dean tomber, touché par une balle. Qu'il ne lui survivrait pas. Qu'il le suivrait dans la mort parce qu'il refusait de vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Le jeune acteur le savait.

\- Jure moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises, exigea Dean à nouveau.

Castiel pouvait lui mentir. Il pouvait lui dire qu'il ne se tuerait pas à la seconde où Dean cesserait de respirer. Mais il refusait de le faire. Son petit ami méritait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il avait besoin de comprendre qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et que rien n'avait plus de sens s'il n'était pas là.

Le silence sembla durer un temps infini avant que Dean ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- Non, Cas … non … s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas … je refuse, bafouilla t-il entre deux sanglots.

Castiel accéléra alors un peu plus mais ne dit rien. Il était inutile de tenter de s'expliquer. Il ne changerait pas d'avis non plus. Et il savait que Dean ne pourrait pas accepter sa décision. Il était donc totalement stupide de se disputer sur ce point. Il attendit à la place que les sanglots de son petit ami cesse avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu vas vivre, assura t-il.

C'était la meilleure manière de clore le débat. Castiel se concentra à nouveau sur la route. Il aperçut un panneau au loin et sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Il le fixa des yeux en le dépassant. Le prochaine ville était visiblement à quarante kilomètres. A la vitesse où Castiel roulait, il les aurait parcouru en un peu moins de vingt minutes. C'était peu mais également beaucoup trop. Le garde du corps savait que ce temps risquait d'être fatal à son petit ami. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

\- On arrive bientôt Dean. On va trouver un hôpital et ils vont te soigner, déclara t-il.

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il pouvait ne pas y avoir d'hôpital dans cette ville. Qu'il était fort probable qu'ils ne puissent même pas trouver de médecin sur place. Il devait rester positif même si tout le poussait à ne pas l'être.

\- Cas, je vais … je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, souffla le jeune acteur dans son dos.

Il avait probablement utilisé le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour sortir de la cabane, tuer Alastair et grimper dans la voiture. Il était à bout de forces. Il n'allait pas tenir bien plus longtemps. Castiel était terrifié qu'il ne se réveille pas si toutefois il perdait connaissance. Mais il doutait de pouvoir le maintenir éveillé. Il devait se montrer rassurant. Il devait faire en sorte que Dean ait confiance. Qu'il ait l'espoir de vivre. Pour qu'il continue à se battre même une fois évanoui.

\- Ferme les yeux une seconde mon amour. Je te réveillerais quand on sera arrivé, avança t-il en sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Il entendit Dean gémir à nouveau.

\- Et si je ne me réveille pas ? Cas … j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller, répliqua t-il.

Castiel avait peur aussi. Il ne pensait même plus qu'à ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il refusait de mettre des mots sur les peurs qui ne le quittaient plus.

\- Tu vas te réveiller, assura t-il.

Il avait la vie brouillée par les larmes qui abondaient dans ses yeux. Il ne voyait plus clairement la route devant lui. C'était dangereux mais il refusait de ralentir. Il lâcha le volant d'une main et s'essuya le visage avec violence. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il était le seul espoir de Dean. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller.

\- Je t'aime Cas, souffla Dean dans son dos.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et le vit fermer les yeux. Il sentit alors un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge et il ne put rien faire pour le retenir. Quand le bruit ne réveilla pas Dean, il sut que son petit ami avait perdu connaissance. Il respirait toujours mais il n'était plus conscient.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean … plus que la vie elle même, lança t-il dans le silence de la voiture.

Il détourna ensuite les yeux du corps inanimé de son petit ami pour se concentrer sur la route. Il appuya plus fortement sur l'accélérateur. Il pleuvait et la route était probablement glissante. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre la ville en vingt minutes. Il devait être plus rapide. Il devait sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour réussir. Et quand il serait à l'hôpital – s'il y avait un hôpital – il laisserait ses émotions reprendre le contrôle. Il les laisserait l'envahir. Ce ne serait probablement pas joli à voir. Mais il n'avait pas honte. Il avait tenu bon jusque là par miracle. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour continuer à rouler sans se mettre à hurler. Il était surpris par la force dont il faisait preuve. Il espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait à sauver Dean. Parce que si c'était insuffisant, il ne verrait pas le soleil se lever à nouveau. Et ça, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.


	38. L'attente

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 38ème chapitre et Dean voit enfin le médecin. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre pour ses proches.**

 **Je le dis à chaque fois mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai pour autant : merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de me soutenir ...**

 **A lundi et bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **So close, So far d'Hoobastank**

 **Chapitre 38 : L'attente**

 _« Savoir qu'on n'a plus rien à espérer n'empêche pas de continuer à attendre »_

 _Marcel Proust_

Heureusement pour Castiel et Dean, la première ville qu'ils atteignirent avait un hôpital. Le garde du corps le trouva facilement malgré la panique qui s'était emparée de lui. Son petit ami ne s'était pas réveillé et même s'il respirait toujours, il était évident qu'il était en train de perdre le combat qu'il menait contre la mort.

Les médecins prirent le jeune acteur en charge immédiatement. Ils l'installèrent sur un brancard puis le conduisirent aussitôt en chirurgie. Castiel tenta de les suivre mais en fut empêché par une jeune infirmière qui avait quelques questions à lui poser.

Tessa – son nom était sur son badge – l'installa dans une salle réservée aux familles et qui était heureusement vide. Castiel tremblait terriblement quand il se laissa tomber sur une chaise en plastique. Il était conscient de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui aussi. Il avait du sang sur le visage, la tête qui tournait et le poignet gonflé. Sa jambe le lançait également atrocement. Il se fichait toutefois totalement de ses blessures. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à celles de Dean.

Tessa lui posa quelques questions sur le jeune acteur. Quand elle lui demanda la relation qu'il y avait entre eux, Castiel lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était le garde du corps et le petit ami de Dean. Il savait qu'en donnant ces deux informations, il aurait une chance de s'approcher du jeune acteur quand il serait sorti de chirurgie. S'il en sortait vivant bien sûr mais Castiel refusait de penser à l'autre possibilité.

Il répondit aux autres questions de Tessa sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Il assura que Dean n'avait aucune allergie. Qu'il avait été impliqué dans un accident de voiture et qu'il avait également reçu une balle. Il décrivit du mieux possible ce qui s'était passé depuis que les hommes d'Alastair les avaient pris en chasse. Tessa n'était pas de la police et elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces informations. Mais elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Probablement pour l'occuper et s'assurer qu'il ne tentait pas à nouveau de pénétrer dans une salle réservée au personnel médical.

Castiel savait très bien comment les choses allaient se dérouler à présent. L'hôpital appellerait la police. C'était la procédure standard quand ils étaient confrontés à une blessure par balle. Castiel devrait répondre à leurs questions et leur dire où se trouvaient les corps des quatre hommes qu'ils avaient tués. Il n'était pas inquiet quant à la suite qu'ils donneraient à cette histoire. Le garde du corps était autorisé à posséder une arme en raison de son métier. Il avait agi en état de légitime défense et ils trouveraient sur lui et sur Dean les traces des coups reçus. Ils n'avaient aucun soucis à se faire légalement parlant. Avec les témoignages des proches de Dean et de Gabriel, la police ne pourrait pas conclure à autre chose qu'à de la légitime défense.

Il redoutait toutefois le moment où les policiers viendraient le trouver. Ils le retiendraient à l'écart et il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de manquer le médecin quand il viendrait leur expliquer dans quel état Dean se trouvait.

Quand Tessa n'eut plus de questions à lui poser, elle fit venir un médecin pour l'examiner. Castiel refusa de quitter la salle d'attente. Il laissa le médecin nettoyer puis suturer sa blessure au visage et celle à sa jambe. Il le laissa également faire quelques tests pour s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait pas d'une commotion. Il refusa toutefois qu'on lui fasse passer une radio pour son poignet. Cela l'obligerait à quitter la pièce et il ne le pouvait pas. Le médecin ne sembla pas ravi de sa réaction mais il ne le força pas pour autant. Il installa simplement une atèle autour de son articulation pour lui éviter d'aggraver la fracture évidente et lui donna ensuite des cachets contre la douleur. Castiel ne les prit pas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'endormir.

Quand le médecin quitta finalement la pièce, le temps sembla se suspendre. Le garde du corps fixa la porte par laquelle il était entré en imaginant les pires scénarios. Il songea à ce que Dean lui avait dit dans la voiture. A ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire promettre. Il réfléchit ensuite à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises depuis qu'il avait été engagé pour protéger Dean. Il se remémora enfin tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés.

Tessa lui apporta un café un peu plus tard. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Dean mais elle lui assura que les médecins faisaient tout pour le sauver. Castiel l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Rien ne pouvait réellement le rassurer à cet instant précis.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune infirmière lui demanda s'il avait des gens à prévenir qu'il songea à Sam. Il avait totalement oublié le jeune agent dans la panique. Il devait absolument le prévenir. Il l'expliqua à Tessa et la remercia quand elle lui tendit le téléphone.

Elle le laissa ensuite seul pour passer ces coups de fil. Castiel appela en premier lieu Gabriel. Il ne lui dit pas grand chose. Juste que Dean avait été blessé. Qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital. Qu'il avait besoin de lui. Quand il raccrocha, il était en larmes. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce que son ami lui avait dit.

Il composa ensuite le numéro de Sam. Ce fut Balthazar qui répondit. Castiel lui fit à nouveau un résumé de la situation. Son collègue passa ensuite le téléphone à Sam. Le garde du corps était presque incapable de parler quand il entendit le jeune agent appeler son nom encore et encore.

Il se montra un peu plus loquace avec le frère de Dean. Il tenta de se montrer rassurant mais il échoua lamentablement. Il décrivit les blessures du jeune acteur. Expliqua qu'Alastair était mort. Que Dean l'avait tué. Il raconta ensuite à Sam combien son frère avait été courageux et fort. Combien il l'aimait. Il avoua même que sa vie n'avait plus de sens si toutefois il ne s'en sortait pas.

Sam, de son côté, ne dit pas grand chose. Il demanda le nom de l'hôpital où ils se trouvaient puis exigea que Castiel l'appelle dès qu'il en saurait plus. Il lui promit ensuite d'être là au plus vite.

Castiel pleurait toujours quand il raccrocha. Il laissa tomber le téléphone par terre sans se soucier de le casser puis éclata en sanglots bruyants.

Il pleura durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il avait contenu ses émotions jusque là pour le bien de Dean mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il avait la sensation que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Qu'il avait perdu la seule chose qui comptait réellement à ses yeux. Il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait misérable.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ignorant au passage la douleur persistante dans son poignet. Tessa revint le voir un moment mais elle n'en savait toujours pas plus et Castiel ne lui dit rien. Il la laissa toutefois s'asseoir à côté de lui et poser une main sur son épaule. C'était un geste de réconfort. Elle n'était pas obligée de le faire. Mais elle semblait touché par sa détresse et Castiel se promit de la remercier quand il en serait capable.

Elle repartit après quelques minutes le laissant à nouveau seul dans le silence oppressant de la salle d'attente.

Castiel cessa de pleurer quand il n'eut plus aucune larme à verser. Il était épuisé et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il refusait toutefois de dormir. Il devait être éveillé si Dean avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin d'être le premier à savoir si le jeune acteur avait survécu ou non.

Castiel finit par se lever de sa chaise quand il fut évident que rester assis allait le pousser à s'endormir. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il savait qu'il faudrait plusieurs heures à Gabriel et Sam pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Il devait se montrer fort en les attendant.

Quand la porte de la salle d'attente se rouvrit, Castiel pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de Tessa. Il ne leva donc pas la tête pour le confirmer et se contenta de continuer à marcher en fixant le sol sous ses pieds.

\- Monsieur Novak ?

Castiel s'immobilisa en constatant qu'il ne connaissait pas la voix qui s'adressait à lui. Il leva doucement la tête et aperçut un homme non loin de lui. Il tenait un dossier contre son torse et avait le visage fermé. Il était plus âgé que Castiel.

\- Monsieur Novak, je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé de Monsieur Winchester.

Castiel était incapable de parler. Incapable de confirmer son identité même s'il était sûr que c'était inutile. Il tenta de deviner ce que le docteur allait lui annoncer en étudiant l'expression sur son visage. Mais il ne semblait ni heureux ni compatissant. Il avait les traits tirés. C'était à peu près tout. Castiel sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids et il posa une main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à genoux. Le médecin fit alors un pas dans sa direction.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas de la famille de Monsieur Winchester. Je ne suis donc pas sensé vous donner des informations concernant son état.

\- Je suis son compagnon … son … partenaire et son garde du corps et … j'ai besoin de savoir. Son frère ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures. Ne me forcez pas à attendre.

Castiel ne le supporterait pas. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il estimait en avoir le droit. Il était celui qui avait conduit Dean jusqu'à l'hôpital. Celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Et celui avec il envisageait de passer le reste de sa vie si toutefois il s'en sortait.

\- Tessa m'a expliqué la situation et elle m'a également dit que vous sembliez particulièrement inquiet pour lui … ce que je peux facilement comprendre au vu de la situation. Je suis prêt à tout vous dire si vous me promettez de ne pas en référer à ma hiérarchie.

Castiel ne voyait pas pourquoi il irait dénoncer un homme qui avait accepté de l'aider bien qu'il n'en ait pas le droit. Il ne le dit toutefois pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le médecin le prit alors par le bras et le conduisit jusqu'à une chaise. Castiel se laissa tomber dessus sans quitter le docteur des yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait entendre mais l'attente était pire que tout. Elle était en train de le tuer.

\- Monsieur Winchester souffrait d'importantes blessures en arrivant à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails techniques mais son état était critique. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Nous avons retiré la balle qui s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Elle n'a heureusement touché aucun organe vital. Elle a toutefois fait des dégâts importants dans les muscles. Ce n'était cependant pas la plus grave de ses blessures. Il avait également de nombreuses coupures et quelques hématomes. Nous les avons traités en même temps.

Le docteur s'interrompit alors et Castiel sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Dean était en vie mais il n'était pas sauvé. Il allait encore devoir se battre. Le garde du corps se raccrocha toutefois au mince espoir que la première partie du discours du docteur avait fait naître en lui.

\- Monsieur Winchester souffrait également d'une importante hémorragie interne causée par un choc violent reçu à l'estomac. Du sang s'est répandu dans sa cavité abdominale et nous avons du lui faire une transfusion. Nous avons eu des difficultés à localiser l'origine de l'hémorragie et le cœur de Monsieur Winchester s'est arrêté de battre plusieurs fois durant l'opération. Nous avons toutefois réussi à suturer les plaies. Il ne saigne plus mais son corps est épuisé. Nous l'avons stabilisé mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il réussira à survivre à ces blessures. Parfois, quand le cœur a trop lutté, il cesse simplement de battre. Tout dépend de Monsieur Winchester à présent. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui. S'il continue à se battre, il s'en sortira. Il est dans le coma pour le moment. Nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille. Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez de faux espoir Monsieur Novak. Votre ami peut développer une infection. Les sutures peuvent céder. Rien ne nous garantit également qu'il se réveillera. Les prochaines vingt quatre heures seront cruciales.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le médecin avait été suffisamment clair. Dean était encore en vie mais il ne le serait peut être pour longtemps. Plusieurs menaces continuaient de peser sur lui. Il se battait contre la mort et même s'il était déterminé à s'en sortir, son corps pourrait finir par le lâcher. Il pouvait également ne jamais se réveiller. Rester dans le coma jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. C'était, enfin, la blessure provoquée par l'accident qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Ce n'était pas la balle reçue. Pas ce qu'Alastair lui avait fait subir. Non. C'était là toute l'ironie. Dean risquait de mourir uniquement parce que Castiel avait conduit leur voiture dans un arbre. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute bien sûr. Rationnellement, il savait que l'accident avait été provoqué par les hommes d'Alastair. Il ne s'en sentait pas moins responsable.

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Il avait compris ce que le médecin lui avait dit. Il avait confiance en lui. Mais il avait besoin de voir Dean pour s'assurer que tout ceci était vrai. Qu'il ne s'était pas endormi dans la salle d'attente alors que Dean succombait à ses blessures. Il devait l'écouter respirer. Voir sa poitrine se soulever à chaque inspiration. Il avait besoin de lui tenir la main et de le supplier de se battre.

\- Je ne devrais pas mais je sais combien il peut être difficile d'attendre dans cette fichue salle simplement parce qu'on n'est pas de la famille du patient. Je vais donc vous laisser entrer mais … si toutefois quelqu'un vous trouve et vous demande ce que vous faites là, je nierais vous avoir laissé entrer.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Il était conscient d'avoir une chance incroyable d'être tombé sur un médecin aussi compréhensif. Peu importait que les règles soient injustes. La plupart des docteurs les suivaient à la lettre. L'homme en face de lui était probablement l'un des seuls à les contourner.

\- Merci, souffla t-il alors.

Le médecin lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui indiquer de le suivre. Ils sortirent de la salle en silence puis passèrent une porte et remontèrent un couloir. Castiel ne prêta pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il était totalement absorbé par ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas le médecin s'arrêter devant lui et le heurta dans le dos.

\- Oh désolé, murmura t-il.

Le docteur secoua la tête puis lui indiqua la porte d'une chambre à sa droite.

\- Je dois vous prévenir avant que vous n'entriez. Monsieur Winchester est relié à un grand nombre de machines. Un tube a été inséré dans sa gorge pour l'aider à respirer. Il a de nombreuses coupures sur le visage. Son torse est recouvert d'un bandage. Il a également une perfusion dans le bras. Ça peut être impressionnant mais tout cet équipement est nécessaire.

Castiel n'avait rendu visite qu'à une seule personne à l'hôpital. C'était deux ans plus tôt quand Gabriel avait été opéré de l'appendicite. La situation était totalement différente. Il savait que voir Dean allongé sur un lit et inconscient serait difficile. Mais ce serait pire encore de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui.

\- Est ce qu'il peut m'entendre ? Si je lui parle, est ce que vous pensez qu'il peut m'entendre ?

Le médecin ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. Non. Dean était plongé dans un coma profond. Il était bourré de sédatif et de médicaments en tout genre. Il n'avait probablement pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Mais le garde du corps espérait sincèrement que le médecin lui assurerait le contraire. Il avait besoin de garder espoir. De croire que ses paroles aideraient son petit ami à se battre et à lui revenir.

\- Je ne peux rien vous garantir. Certains patients qui sortent du coma assurent avoir entendu la voix de leurs proches avant de se réveiller. D'autres ne se souviennent de rien. Mais je suis persuadé que lui parler est une bonne chose. Pour vous comme pour lui. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Je dois aller voir d'autres patients.

Castiel remercia le docteur puis le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte derrière laquelle Dean se trouvait. Quand il poussa la poignée, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Presque aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune acteur. Il semblait si petit et si fragile dans son lit que Castiel sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge. Il ne le laissa toutefois pas s'échapper et pénétra dans la pièce rapidement. Il referma la porte derrière lui puis attrapa une chaise qu'il tira jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit ensuite dessus et posa sa main sur celle de Dean. Elle lui paraissait incroyablement froide dans la sienne.

\- Mon Dieu Dean, souffla t-il en regarda le visage de son petit ami.

Il avait un pansement au niveau de l'arcade et plusieurs plaies sur les joues. Il avait le visage incroyablement pâle. Ses lèvres étaient blanches et semblaient sèches. Le bandage sur son torse paraissait épais. Des machines bipaient autour d'eux, indiquant que le jeune acteur était toujours en vie. Le tuyau qui sortait de sa bouche paraissait énorme. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il avait à présent la preuve que son petit ami continuait de se battre. Mais il lui semblait trop fragile. Trop fatigué pour pouvoir lutter très longtemps. Il espérait sincèrement que sa présence l'aiderait un peu.

\- Dean, je suis tellement désolé. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'en veux. Je sais ce que tu me dirais si toutefois tu étais réveillé. Que rien n'est de ma faute. Que je t'ai sauvé la vie et que je ne dois pas me sentir coupable pour quelque chose qu'Alastair a provoqué. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du pouvoir t'épargner tout ça. J'aurais du le trouver avant qu'il ne nous attrape. Quoi que tu puisses penser, je suis tout de même un peu responsable de ton état.

Castiel s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha ensuite en avant pour déposer un baiser sur la main de Dean. Sa peau était froide. Presque comme celle d'un homme sans vie. Mais le garde du corps refusait d'y penser.

\- Les médecins disent que tu dois te battre. Que tu dois t'accrocher à la vie. Je sais que tu en es capable. Tu doutes toujours de toi mais je sais moi combien tu peux être fort. Je l'ai vu et je suis fier de toi. Ce que tu as fait ce soir … ce que tu as fait depuis qu'on se connaît … Dean, mon amour, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Et j'espère que tu m'entends à cet instant précis parce que tu as besoin qu'on te le dise encore et encore.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées et trouver les mots justes. Il avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait la sensation de manquer de temps.

\- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux tu sais. Personne ne pourra me chasser de cette chambre. Je veux être là quand tu te réveilleras. Je veux être celui à qui tu parleras en premier. Je t'aime tellement Dean. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel avant de te connaître. Et franchement, je ne pensais pas un jour vivre quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Mais les choses ont changé. Tu as tout changé. Aujourd'hui, j'imagine notre avenir. J'imagine la vie qu'on aura d'ici quelques années. On va vieillir ensemble et on ne se quittera jamais. Peu importe ce qui se mettra entre nous … peu importe la distance qu'il pourra y avoir entre nous, je reviendrais toujours vers toi. Tu es devenu le centre de mon univers Dean. Et j'ai besoin que tu tiennes ton rôle. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles. Que tu te battes pour moi et pour tous tes proches. Pour qu'Alastair ne gagne pas.

Castiel détourna les yeux de Dean et observa la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était impersonnelle et froide. Stérile. Le garde du corps la détestait. Elle était tout l'inverse de ce que Dean aimait tant. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre son petit ami s'en plaindre durant des heures.

\- Je suis sûr que tu détesterais l'endroit où ils t'ont mis. Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. Mais tu es entre de bonnes mains ici. Ton médecin est quelqu'un de bien. Et Tessa … l'infirmière … elle m'a été d'une grande aide quand je suis arrivé ici. Tu les aimeras toi aussi. J'en suis sûr. Mais il faut que tu te réveilles pour les rencontrer. Alors Dean je t'en prie. Je sais que tu es fatigué. Je sais que tu as besoin de dormir encore un peu. Mais quand tu seras prêt, ouvre les yeux. Reviens parmi nous. On a tous tellement besoin de toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu comptes pour tous les gens qui t'entourent. Sans toi, leur vie … ma vie … elle n'a pas de sens. S'il te plaît mon amour. Ne nous fais pas attendre trop longtemps.

Castiel se tut alors, fatigué. Il aurait pu supplier encore et encore son petit ami de se réveiller mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il ferma donc les yeux et pria en silence. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Mais à cet instant précis, il était prêt à tout.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula sans qu'il rouvre les yeux. Il ne dormit pas. Ne somnola même pas. Il se contenta de penser à Dean et de prier.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos qu'il sortit de sa torpeur. Il ne se retourna toutefois pas. S'il s'agissait d'un médecin ou d'un garde venu le faire sortir, il ne les laisserait pas faire. Personne ne le forcerait à quitter l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Cassie ?

C'était Gabriel. Castiel laissa alors échapper un énième sanglot. Son meilleur ami était là. Il avait trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la chambre sans en avoir le droit. Il était là pour lui. Et Castiel laissa alors libre court à son chagrin pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour les garder sous son contrôle tant qu'il était seul avec Dean. Mais maintenant qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui apporter du soutien, il pouvait se laisser aller.

\- Cassie, hé, je suis là, lança Gabriel en s'approchant.

Castiel refusait de lâcher la main de Dean. Il refusait – ou ne pouvait pas – se lever de sa chaise. Il écouta son meilleur ami parcourir la distance qui les séparait puis sentit ses bras l'encercler de derrière. Il bascula alors sa tête en arrière et la laissa reposer contre le torse de Gabriel. Son meilleur ami murmura des choses à son oreille mais il ne put pas l'entendre avec le bruit de ses sanglots et celui des machines qui étaient reliées à Dean. Ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance de toute façon. Le simple fait qu'il soit là suffisait.

\- Il se bat Gabe … il se bat de toutes ses forces mais le médecin n'est pas sûr que ça suffira, finit il par réussir à dire.

Il n'avait pas appelé Sam pour lui donner des précisions sur l'état de son frère. Il n'avait pas non plus prévenu Gabriel. Il s'en voudrait probablement d'ici un moment. Mais il était trop absorbé par son chagrin et son inquiétude pour s'en soucier maintenant. Il continua de pleurer durant de longues secondes avant de parvenir à se calmer. Gabriel ne le lâcha pas durant tout le temps que cela dura.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va s'en sortir, assura finalement son ami.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le croire. Il aurait aimé que ses propos suffisent à le rassurer complètement. Mais il avait entendu le médecin lui dire qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Dean ne survive pas. Et il ne parvenait pas à le chasser de son esprit.

\- S'il meurt … s'il meurt, je refuse de continuer à vivre. Pas sans lui, expliqua t-il alors.

Il savait que le dire à haute voix lui attirerait probablement les foudres de Gabriel. Mais il s'en fichait. C'était vrai. Il refusait de survivre à Dean. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. La vie ne pouvait pas avoir de sens s'il était privé de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Il ne va pas mourir Cassie.

Castiel se redressa finalement et Gabriel retira ses bras de son torse. Il sembla alors remarquer ses blessures. Il se racla la gorge avant de s'agenouiller à côté du garde du corps.

\- Je sais que tu vas me dire que ça n'a pas d'importance mais fais moi plaisir et réponds. Comment vas tu toi ?

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas bien. Ni physiquement ni émotionnellement. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses blessures. Il n'avait pas envie que Gabriel le plaigne. Dean était entre la vie et la mort et c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance. Mais il savait que son ami était inquiet pour lui. Qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il se força donc à lui répondre.

\- Je n'ai rien de grave. Juste quelques bleus et quelques sutures. Mon pouce et mon poignet sont probablement fracturés mais je n'ai pas encore passé de radios. Le médecin m'a assuré que je n'avais pas de traumatisme crânien ou de commotion cérébrale. Rien de sérieux.

\- Et lui ? Quelles sont ses blessures exactement ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration et regarda longuement Dean. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son arrivée. C'était normal puisqu'il était dans le coma. Mais Castiel aurait tout donné pour le voir réagir un minimum. Il se serait contenté de peu.

\- Il a pris une balle dans le dos mais elle n'a rien touché de vital. Il a quelques blessures superficielles au visage. Mais … il a fait une hémorragie interne à cause de l'accident. Ils ont suturés les plaies … ils l'ont perdu plusieurs fois et … il a perdu beaucoup de sang. C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie.

Gabriel posa alors sa main sur le genou de Castiel. Il cherchait à le réconforter et à lui signifier qu'il ne bougerait pas non plus. C'était important pour le garde du corps de se sentir soutenu. Même si cela ne changeait rien à l'état dans lequel Dean se trouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cassie ?

Castiel n'avait pas pris le temps d'expliquer à son ami ce qu'Alastair leur avait fait avec précisions. Il avait besoin de toutes ses informations pour répondre à la police quand elle l'interrogerait. Et parler offrait l'opportunité à Castiel de ne pas uniquement penser au combat que Dean menait. Il choisit donc de tout raconter à son ami sans omettre le moindre détail.

\- Alastair nous a déposé un cadeau devant la maison. Il a déclenché l'alarme alors qu'on dormait et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il ne devait pas être très loin. Qu'il devait attendre qu'on sorte. J'aurais peut être du ordonner à Dean de rester à l'intérieur et te contacter mais … je ne me sentais plus en sécurité là bas. Lui non plus. On a pris la voiture mais ils étaient là et … ils ont réussis à nous faire sortir de la route. La voiture a heurté un arbre violemment et c'est là que Dean a été blessé. Je l'ai fait sortir du véhicule et je l'ai caché quelque part. Je pensais pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'homme qui nous suivait mais il n'était pas seul et … ils ont réussi à avoir le dessus. J'en ai blessé un … je l'ai même probablement tué. Je n'en suis pas sûr. L'autre menaçait Dean et j'ai été contraint de le suivre. Il nous a conduit dans une cabane abandonnée où Alastair nous attendait.

Castiel ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque seconde du cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu. Même si Dean s'en sortait, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Les images resteraient à jamais gravées dans son esprit. Il en ferait probablement des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dean également.

\- Ils m'ont attaché sur une chaise avec des menottes et une corde. Ils étaient trois en plus d'Alastair. Il a … il a forcé Dean à … à se déshabiller et il l'a … il a osé le toucher. Gabe … j'étais paniqué et fou de rage. Mais j'ai réussi à retirer mes menottes et à défaire la corde. J'ai sauté sur Alastair et nous nous sommes battus. Il avait pris le dessus quand Dean l'a assommé. Je pensais … pendant une très courte seconde, j'ai bêtement pensé que c'était fini et qu'on allait réussir à fuir. Mais un des hommes avait du entendre du bruit. Il a tiré sur Dean … dans son dos. Ensuite, je … j'ai réussi à récupérer une arme. Je les ai abattus un à un. Sans hésiter une seconde. Il a fallu que je récupère Dean pour le conduire à la voiture. Alastair était toujours en vie et Dean … il a tenu à … il l'a tué. On a pris la voiture mais il a perdu connaissance avant qu'on arrive à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas … je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait entendu ce que je lui ai dit en dernier. Que je l'aimais et que … Gabe, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant.

Gabriel serra un peu plus le genou de Castiel et pendant une seconde, le silence s'imposa à nouveau entre eux. Le récit du garde du corps semblait avoir contraint son ami à réfléchir. Après de longues minutes, Gabriel reprit finalement la parole.

\- Tu ne risques rien légalement parlant. Tu n'as fait que ton travail. Tu as protégé ton client et tu as agi en état de légitime défense. C'est ce que je dirais à la police quand ils viendront. Ils voudront te parler mais je ferais en sorte qu'ils patientent un peu. Je leur dirais que tu es blessé et que tu as besoin de repos. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela t'accordera mais je ferais en sorte que cela soit le plus long possible.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était soulagé de voir son ami prendre les choses en main. Il y avait tellement de choses dont il devait s'occuper. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la force de le faire seul. Il avait besoin d'aide et Gabriel n'avait pas hésité à la lui apporter.

\- Quant à ce que tu peux faire maintenant, je dirais que la meilleure des choses est de rester près de lui. De lui parler. De lui faire sentir que tu ne l'abandonneras pas. Tu me laisses m'occuper du reste et tu ne te soucies que de lui d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta Castiel sans hésiter.

Gabriel se redressa alors et tapota gentiment la jambe de Dean.

\- Et toi, tu vas te réveiller parce que mon meilleur ami a besoin de toi. Tu as suffisamment dormi il me semble non ? Tu vas te battre pour lui.

Castiel sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il ne savait même pas comment c'était encore possible après qu'il ait pleuré autant de fois et aussi longtemps. De toute évidence, il avait des réserves insoupçonnées. Il ne fit rien pour les essuyer et les laissa échouer une à une sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais appeler son frère pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles. Je reviens tout de suite.

Castiel fut soulagé de constater que son ami avait deviné ce qu'il devait faire en priorité sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Il le connaissait définitivement par cœur. Et il avait l'expérience nécessaire pour gérer cette situation. Gabriel était un professionnel et il ne se laissait jamais submerger. Il était un allié précieux pour Castiel.

Le garde du corps l'écouta quitter la chambre sans quitter Dean des yeux.

\- La police voudra probablement nous parler mais je ne les laisserais pas me faire quitter ta chambre. Ils devront comprendre que tu es plus important que leur enquête. Que tu as besoin de moi. Et que j'ai besoin d'être là. Je te l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois mon amour … Je ne laisserais jamais rien nous séparer. Alastair n'a pas réussi. La police ne réussira pas non plus. Et puis, ils ne pourront pas m'arrêter. Pas quand je n'ai fait que me défendre. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Tout ira bien.

Castiel leva ensuite les yeux vers la machine qui contrôlait le rythme cardiaque de son petit ami. Il était régulier et stable. Mais ce n'était pas complètement rassurant. Pas quand Dean avait failli mourir plusieurs fois sur la table d'opération.

Le temps sembla à nouveau suspendre son cours et Castiel ne se rendit pas compte du nombre de minutes qui s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre à nouveau.

\- Sam sera là d'ici une petite heure. Balthazar est avec lui. Il a refusé de le laisser conduire … ce qui, crois moi, est probablement une bonne chose. Il est visiblement accompagné de Jo et de Bobby. Ils sont tous morts d'inquiétudes. Et ils m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils comptent sur toi pour veiller sur Dean jusqu'à leur arrivée, déclara Gabriel en rejoignant son ami.

\- Je ne vais pas l'abandonner, expliqua Castiel en reportant son attention sur son petit ami.

\- Je sais, répliqua Gabriel aussitôt. C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit.

Castiel ne savait pas si Sam serait en colère contre lui en arrivant. S'il le jugerait responsable de l'état de son frère. Ou s'il le remercierait de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part des proches de Dean. Il accepterait ce qu'ils diraient. Peu importait qu'ils portent des accusations ou qu'ils lui sautent dans les bras. Il ne leur ferait aucun reproche.

\- Tu veux un café ou quelque chose à manger ? Demanda Gabriel le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel n'avait pas faim. Il doutait de pouvoir garder quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais il savait que refuser inquiéterait son ami. Il accepta donc qu'il lui apporte de quoi manger et boire puis l'écouta quitter la pièce à nouveau.

Il reprit la parole une fois seul avec Dean.

\- Ce serait une bonne idée de te réveiller avant l'arrivée de Sam. Je pense qu'il apprécierait de te voir conscient quand il entrera dans la chambre. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas l'inquiéter alors … ouvre les yeux. Juste quelques secondes. Juste pour nous rassurer. Ensuite, on te laissera te reposer. On a juste besoin que tu nous donnes un signe.

Dean ne réagit pas et Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Ça valait la peine d'essayer hein ?

Il se tut ensuite à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les bips de la machine à côté de lui. Il compta également les secondes qui s'écoulaient pour ne pas perdre la notion du temps. Il entendit des bruits dans le couloir de longues minutes plus tard. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit ensuite avec fracas, le faisant sursauter. Ça ne pouvait être que Sam.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Lança le jeune agent en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Castiel fut terrifié une seconde de l'entendre exiger qu'il sorte de la pièce. Il pouvait accepter les accusations. Il estimait les mériter. Mais il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être chassé de la chambre de son petit ami. Il savait que Sam avait le pouvoir de le faire sortir. De lui interdire d'être proche de Dean. Et même s'il ne se laisserait pas faire facilement, il n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

Il se força toutefois à ne pas céder à la panique et écouta le jeune agent le rejoindre à côté du lit.

\- Dites moi que ce fils de pute est mort, exigea Sam.

Castiel leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, offrant le temps au jeune homme de retrouver un semblant de calme.

\- Dean l'a tué, expliqua t-il ensuite.

\- J'espère qu'il a souffert, répliqua Sam sans attendre.

Castiel repensa alors à la blessure qu'il avait infligée à Alastair avant que Dean ne se fasse tirer dessus. Aux coups qu'il lui avait donné. A l'expression de son visage quand il avait compris que l'homme qu'il aimait allait le tuer. Oui Alastair avait souffert. Cela ne changeait rien à la situation mais c'était tout de même un maigre réconfort.

\- Je lui ai crevé l'œil, déclara t-il finalement sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il n'avait pas voulu donner ce détail à Sam. Il estimait qu'il était préférable pour le jeune agent d'ignorer les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

\- Tant mieux, souffla Sam après quelques secondes.

Castiel acquiesça alors. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment après. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire et il continuait de redouter le moment où Sam lui dirait de partir. Où il le chasserait de la chambre et de la vie de son frère.

Le silence devint toutefois rapidement pesant et il choisit de crever l'abcès.

\- Sam, je sais que vous … commença t-il.

\- Non, Castiel. Non. Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Je sais également ce que vous pensez mais vous vous trompez. Je ne vous tiens pas pour responsable. Je suis persuadé que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour protéger Dean. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie et tué trois hommes pour lui. Je vous en suis reconnaissant. Je ne l'oublierais pas. Et en ce qui me concerne, vous faites parti de la famille alors je ne vais certainement pas vous chasser.

Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. L'acceptation franche de Sam était plus que ce qu'il estimait mériter. Il avait commis tellement d'erreurs depuis qu'il avait été engagé qu'il pensait sincèrement que le jeune agent serait furieux envers lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Et je sais aussi que vous aimez sincèrement mon frère. Je suis désolé d'en avoir douté au début. Je pense que j'aurais du avoir confiance en Dean … que j'aurais du le croire quand il m'assurait que vous ne mentiez pas. Que vous teniez réellement à lui. Je le lui dirais quand il se réveillera. Je m'excuserais aussi certainement.

Sam avait choisi de dire « quand » et non « si ». Il avait lui aussi besoin de se raccrocher à l'espoir que son frère était suffisamment fort pour triompher de la mort. Qu'il allait s'en sortir malgré le pessimisme du personnel médical. Castiel savait que Sam connaissait son frère par cœur. Il savait combien il était fort même s'il en doutait souvent lui même. Et si le jeune agent était persuadé qu'il allait s'en sortir alors Castiel lui faisait confiance.

\- Merci Sam, lâcha t-il alors.

Il avait besoin que le jeune agent sache à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de l'accepter. De l'intégrer à leur famille. De lui faire une place.

\- Non, merci à vous Castiel … ou Cas. Vous préférez Cas peut être ?

Le garde du corps n'avait jamais réellement eu de surnom. Sa famille utilisait toujours son prénom en entier. Gabriel l'appelait Cassie juste pour l'énerver. Dean avait été le premier à raccourcir ainsi son prénom. Et il avait fini par aimer cette unique syllabe. Il aimait que son petit ami l'ait choisi pour lui.

\- Cas, c'est parfait. C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle, répondit il alors.

Sam lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la serra une seconde. C'était un geste qui résumait parfaitement tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là. Et le garde du corps le savoura à sa juste valeur.

\- Il vous aime vraiment beaucoup. Plus qu'il n'a aimé Benny, j'en suis sûr. Et vous le rendez heureux. Je ne pensais pas le voir sourire à nouveau comme ça. Vous avez opéré un vrai miracle Cas.

\- Tu, le corrigea le garde du corps.

\- Tu as accompli un vrai miracle Cas. Et je sais que ce n'est pas le dernier.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Il espérait qu Sam avait vu juste. Il n'était plus en compétition avec Benny. Il n'était même plus jaloux de l'ex de son petit ami. Peu importait ses relations passées. C'était l'avenir qu'ils avaient ensemble qui comptait. Mais il aimait l'idée d'avoir bouleversé la vie de Dean comme lui avait bouleversé la sienne. Il aimait l'idée d'être différent. D'avoir compté.

\- Il a tout changé pour moi aussi Sam. Le rencontrer … l'aimer, ça a été une vraie révolution dans ma vie. Et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde du temps passé avec lui. Je sais qu'on vieillira ensemble. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point.

\- Moi non plus Cas. Moi non plus.

Castiel choisit alors de ne rien dire de plus. Il reporta son attention sur Dean qui continuait de dormir paisiblement. Ils allaient devoir attendre vingt quatre heures pour réellement commencer à avoir de l'espoir. Pour que la survie de Dean devienne un peu plus qu'une vague possibilité. Le temps allait être long. Les minutes seraient probablement interminables. Mais Castiel n'était pas seul pour affronter cette épreuve. Il avait son meilleur ami et le frère de Dean à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils se soutiendraient jusqu'à ce que le jeune acteur ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel puisse lui dire à nouveau qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il ne pouvait pas envisager une autre possibilité. Dean était prêt à tout pour sa famille. Et elle était là à présent. Castiel était persuadé que son petit ami pouvait la sentir à ses côtés. Elle lui donnerait de la force. Et parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle, il vaincrait la mort pour les retrouver. Castiel en était presque persuadé.


	39. Réveil

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 39ème et avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Comme son titre l'indique, Dean se réveille enfin et tout le monde est soulagé.**

 **Plus qu'un chapitre et cette histoire sera finie. Elle laissera place à la suivante que je suis en train d'écrire.**

 **Merci de me lire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Wings de Birdy**

 **Chapitre 39 : Réveil**

 _« Il est si facile et si naturel de deviner la souffrance de ceux qu'on aime ! Mais il est pénible de ne pouvoir y apporter le soulagement qu'on voudrait »_

 _Adrienne Sénécal_

Comme il l'avait promis à Dean et à lui même, Castiel ne quitta pas la chambre de son petit ami durant la première journée qui suivit leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Sam fit des allers et retours entre le chevet de son frère et le bureau des docteurs pour discuter de l'état de Dean. Gabriel fut, quant à lui, occupé avec la police. Il répondit à leurs questions, leur donna la localisation approximative des corps d'Alastair et de ses hommes et obtint d'eux un délai de quelques jours avant d'interroger Castiel.

Son ami était totalement confiant. Il connaissait l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête pour l'avoir déjà côtoyé et savait qu'il serait de leur côté. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que Castiel serait relaxé et reconnu comme ayant agi en état de légitime défense. Ils auraient probablement besoin du témoignage de Dean pour confirmer ses propos. Si Dean se réveillait bien sûr … quand il se réveillerait.

Les médecins allaient et venaient dans la chambre pour vérifier les constantes du jeune acteur et vérifier que tout allait bien. Castiel resta assis sur sa chaise en plastique en les regardant faire leur travail. Étudiait leurs visages en quête d'un indice quant à l'évolution de l'état de son petit ami. Ils ne lui dirent rien de particulier. Ils ne donnèrent aucune information. De toute évidence, rien ne changeait. Rien ne s'aggravait mais rien ne s'améliorait. Castiel fixait à intervalles réguliers l'horloge en faisant un décompte silencieux des heures qui restaient avant de pouvoir considérer les premières vingt quatre heures critiques passées.

Quand le même médecin que celui qui l'avait conduit à la chambre vint voir Dean, il sut que le délai était dépassé. Le jeune acteur avait tenu bon durant cette période. Il s'était accroché à la vie avec toutes les forces dont il disposait. Il s'était battu et était pour le moment triomphant.

Le médecin expliqua toutefois à Castiel que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était sauvé. Il était toujours dans la coma et il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir. Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un signe encourageant. Castiel se raccrocha à ces derniers mots.

La nuit passa sans incident quelconque. Dean resta endormi et immobile et Castiel le fixa longuement en espérant que cela suffirait à obtenir une réaction. Il ne dormit pas non plus. Et quand le soleil se leva enfin, le garde du corps était totalement épuisé. Cela faisait plus de vingt quatre heures qu'il était réveillé et les coups reçus avaient eu un impact important sur lui. Le stress accumulé commençait à peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Son pouce et son poignet le lançaient affreusement.

Il refusait toujours de quitter la chambre de Dean et était totalement prêt à dormir sur la chaise inconfortable qu'il avait approchée du lit. Il le paierait probablement plus tard mais il avait besoin de rester. Besoin d'être là s'il se passait quelque chose. Il voulait que Dean puisse le voir en premier quand il ouvrirait les yeux. Qu'il sache quand il se réveillerait que Castiel ne l'avait pas abandonné. Que rien de ce qu'il avait vu n'avait changé ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Mais quand Sam revint à l'hôpital aux alentours de dix heures – et après avoir passé quelques heures dans une chambre d'hôtel et pris une bonne douche – il exigea que Castiel en fasse de même. Il lui ordonna de se reposer dans un vrai lit et de laver les traces du sang de Dean qu'il avait encore sur lui. Le garde du corps refusa aussitôt mais Sam avait des arguments valables.

Il lui expliqua que Dean aurait besoin de lui en bonne forme quand il se réveillerait. Et qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir ainsi couvert de sang. Castiel était prêt à renoncer à son propre confort pour le jeune acteur. Mais il était également prêt à tout pour lui. Il accepta donc de partir quelques heures pour le bien de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il en profita pour passer une radio de sa main. Comme il s'y était attendu, il souffrait bel et bien d'une grosse fracture au pouce et d'une un peu moins importante au poignet. Le médecin lui refit une atèle correcte puis l'encouragea à son tour à partir se reposer.

Castiel fit donc ce qu'on lui demandait. Il rejoignit l'hôtel, prit une longue douche puis se glissa sous les couvertures entièrement nu. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Quand son réveil sonna cinq heures plus tard, il n'était pas suffisamment reposé. Mais il refusait de rester loin de Dean plus longtemps. Il reprit une nouvelle douche, s'habilla avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille et retourna à l'hôpital.

Rien n'avait changé en son absence. Sam n'avait aucune nouvelle à lui donner. Il reprit donc sa place au chevet du jeune acteur et recommença à attendre.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent d'une façon similaire. Sam s'absentait la nuit pour dormir à l'hôtel et Castiel prenait sa place pour la matinée. Gabriel continua de venir le trouver régulièrement pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. Jo, Bobby et le reste des proches de Dean étaient également là par moment.

Une semaine après son arrivée à l'hôpital, Dean développa une petite infection. Les médecins lui donnèrent des antibiotiques puissants pour la combattre. Ils semblaient pessimistes mais Castiel refusait de céder à la panique. Il avait confiance en son petit ami. Et il était persuadé qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils diminuèrent la dose d'antibiotiques. Dean avait vaincu une nouvelle fois leurs prédictions. Il avait combattu l'infection et était sorti triomphant de cet énième combat. Tessa expliqua alors à Castiel qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un patient aussi courageux et solide que Dean. Elle lui assura qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Et qu'elle n'avait aucun doute quant à sa guérison.

Après presque deux semaines, les médecins décidèrent qu'il était temps de tenter de réveiller Dean. Il supprimèrent les sédatifs qui le maintenaient dans le coma artificiel. Dean allait avoir besoin de quelques heures pour que son corps les évacue totalement. Ils sauraient ensuite si le jeune acteur était suffisamment solide pour se réveiller.

Castiel refusa d'aller à l'hôtel ce matin là. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean et il étudiait avec attention son visage. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps cela prendrait pour que les sédatifs ne fassent plus effet et il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de manquer le réveil de son petit ami.

Sam était avec lui également. Les médecins n'avaient pas autorisé plus de personnes à rester. Ils pensaient que cela risquait de stresser Dean. Et personne ne voulait lui faire courir le moindre risque.

Les heures s'écoulèrent incroyablement doucement. Castiel avait perdu le compte des minutes depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps ils attendaient. Dean n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et la venue régulière des médecins pour le constater ne l'aidait pas à rester optimiste. Ils semblaient plus inquiets à chaque fois. Personne ne connaissait le jeune acteur comme Sam et lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'il était plus fort que leurs autres patients. Que si quelqu'un était capable de vaincre tout cela, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Leur attitude n'était toutefois pas encourageante. Et plus les heures passaient, plus Castiel se laissait gagner par leur pessimisme.

Sam était debout devant la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur quand le garde du corps sentit un des doigts de son petit ami bouger dans sa main. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'il hallucinait. Qu'il manquait de sommeil et qu'il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire pour éviter de donner de faux espoirs à Sam.

Il baissa toutefois les yeux sur la main de Dean, enfermée dans la sienne depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et attendit patiemment. Quelques minutes plus tard – ou quelques heures, Castiel n'aurait pas su dire – les doigts de Dean bougèrent à nouveau sensiblement.

Cette fois, le garde du corps était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu et senti. Il leva donc la tête vers Sam, son cœur battant trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Sam, il bouge, déclara t-il sans préambule.

Le jeune agent fit volte face aussitôt mais ne s'approcha pas du lit. Castiel savait qu'il avait du mal à y croire sans l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Il avait besoin de preuves. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas en avoir. C'était une situation paradoxale qui le paralysait entièrement.

\- Il a bougé ses doigts, précisa Castiel après quelques secondes.

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde puis finit par se mettre en mouvement. Il approcha du lit où son frère se trouvait et observa longuement son visage.

\- Dean ? Dean, tu m'entends ? C'est Sam.

Castiel doutait que le jeune acteur soit encore capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il était persuadé qu'il finirait par le faire. Il était convaincu que la façon dont ses doigts bougeaient était le signe qu'il se réveillait peu à peu.

Il relâcha la main de son petit ami pour refermer ses doigts autour de son poignet. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son indexe et son pouce qui remuait un peu plus rapidement à présent. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à saisir quelque chose. A attraper un objet qu'il pensait trouver juste à côté de sa main.

Castiel hocha la tête sans trouver savoir pourquoi. Il pouvait sentir l'espoir le gagner rapidement. Il savait que s'il ne s'agissait que d'un réflexe musculaire, il serait probablement détruit. Mais pour le moment, il refusait de penser ainsi. Dean bougeait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital. Et il voulait croire que c'était là un bon signe.

Après d'interminables secondes, la main de Dean se souleva sensiblement du matelas avant de retomber. Il remua ensuite le bras puis l'épaule. Castiel posa enfin ses yeux sur son visage. Il n'avait plus de tube dans la gorge pour respirer. Et ses lèvres bougeaient doucement à présent. C'était presque comme s'il tentait de parler. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés mais il semblait lutter pour les ouvrir. Ses paupières bougeaient avec le mouvement de ses yeux en dessous, comme quand on dormait et rêvait.

\- Je vais aller chercher le médecin, lança alors Sam.

Il était évident qu'il avait besoin de la confirmation d'un professionnel pour croire enfin pour de bon que son frère était sur le point de se réveiller. Castiel, quant à lui, était convaincu que c'était inutile. Il pouvait sentir la vie envahir à nouveau le corps de son petit ami. Il pouvait deviner la lutte qu'il menait avec plus de force à présent.

\- Mon amour, je suis là … je suis là et j'aimerais tellement que tu ouvres les yeux … j'ai besoin de les voir. S'il te plaît … reviens nous maintenant.

Il sut que Dean l'avait entendu quand il souleva à nouveau la main. Castiel comprit alors ce qu'il cherchait à saisir. Ce qu'il pensait trouver sur le matelas. Il ne tentait pas de saisir un objet. Il essayait d'attraper la main de Castiel. Parce qu'il savait, même inconsciemment, qu'il était là avec lui. Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Même dans son état, Dean avait senti la présence du garde du corps. Il l'avait peut être même entendu lui parler. Castiel ne perdit pas alors une seconde et recouvrit la main de son petit ami avec la sienne. Presque aussitôt les doigts du jeune acteur se refermèrent autour des siens. Et ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement.

\- Dean, je … est ce que tu m'entends ?

Castiel se doutait bien que Dean ne pourrait pas parler tout de suite. Il devait avoir la gorge atrocement sèche et le tube qui l'avait aidé à respirer avait probablement laissé des traces dans son œsophage. Il lui faudrait quelques minutes et un peu d'eau avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Castiel avait besoin de parler. Il était seul dans la pièce avec le jeune acteur et le silence le tuait.

\- Dean, c'est moi … c'est Cas. Je suis là.

Le jeune acteur tourna les yeux vers lui et l'observa de longues secondes. Il cligna ensuite plusieurs fois des paupières puis fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience d'être à l'hôpital. Il avait le regard sombre et il commençait à respirer trop rapidement. S'il paniquait dans son état, il perdrait probablement connaissance. Et rien ne leur garantissait que son cœur déjà fatigué pourrait le supporter. Castiel devait absolument le calmer. Il devait trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne risquait rien.

\- Alastair est mort Dean et tu es en sécurité. Tu es à l'hôpital et toute ta famille est là. Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Les médecins t'ont soigné et tout ira bien. Je peux te le jurer mon amour. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as fait le plus dur.

Dean regardait toujours frénétiquement autour de lui, visiblement en quête d'une menace quelconque. Il ne trouverait rien bien sûr. Mais il s'épuisait à chercher. Il n'était toujours pas totalement rassuré. Castiel choisit donc de faire un peu plus que de lui parler. Il se leva de sa chaise en ignorant les protestations dans ses muscles et se mit directement dans le champ de vision de son petit ami. Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et établir un contact.

\- Dean, regarde moi, exigea t-il d'une voix forte.

Le jeune acteur cligna plusieurs fois des paupières mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Tu ne risques plus rien ici. Alastair est mort. Ses hommes également. Et tu es à l'hôpital. Sam est parti chercher le médecin. Il sera là rapidement. Mais j'ai besoin que tu te calmes d'accord ? Tu es encore très faible et il n'est pas bon pour toi de te fatiguer plus encore. Tu me fais confiance n'est ce pas ?

Dean appuya son visage un peu plus fortement contre la main de Castiel avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Il l'entendait et comprenait donc ce qu'il lui disait. C'était une bonne chose. Un premier pas en avant.

\- Tu ne risques rien. Toute cette histoire est terminé et tu es libre. Tu m'entends ? Tu es libre.

Une première larme roula alors sur la joue gauche de Dean, s'écrasant contre la main de Castiel. Une seconde la suivit rapidement avant que les yeux du jeune acteur ne soient littéralement inondés. Il avait enfin compris qu'il en avait fini avec Alastair. Mais il s'était également souvenu qu'il l'avait tué. Il était normal qu'il réagisse ainsi. Castiel était même soulagé de le voir pleurer. Il aurait aimé pouvoir atténuer son chagrin. Il savait toutefois que c'était une étape nécessaire.

Il ne dit rien et laissa Dean pleurer en silence pendant de longues secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sam et le médecin du jeune acteur que Castiel détourna les yeux de son petit ami.

\- Il est réveillé, assura t-il.

Il était inutile de le dire puisque le médecin et Sam pouvaient probablement le voir depuis la porte mais il avait besoin de prononcer ces mots. Besoin de les entendre pour que la situation lui semble enfin complètement réelle.

\- Très bien, je vais devoir faire quelques examens. Vous allez devoir quitter la chambre pendant que je …

Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le peu qu'il ait eu le temps de dire déclenchant une réaction instantanée chez Dean. Dans un geste qui nécessitait une force que le jeune acteur n'aurait pas du posséder dans son état, il attrapa l'avant bras de Castiel dans sa main et le serra entre ses doigts. Il secoua la tête frénétiquement en prononçant des mots silencieux du bout des lèvres. Castiel tourna le visage vers lui et comprit rapidement ce qu'il tentait de leur dire. « Non ». « Cas ». « Sammy ». Il refusait de les voir sortir. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il avait besoin d'eux pour se sentir en sécurité.

Peu importait ce que disait le médecin. Sam et Castiel ne quitteraient pas la chambre si Dean ne le voulait pas.

\- Monsieur Winchester, je peux vous garantir qu'ils reviendront dès que nous aurons terminé. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Quelques minutes tout au plus, argumenta le médecin en s'approchant du lit.

Dean secouait toujours la tête. Castiel était prêt à protester mais Sam lui coupa l'herbe sous les pieds.

\- Il a dit non. Il me semble que c'est suffisamment clair non, déclara t-il d'une voix forte.

Quand il agissait ainsi, Sam pouvait être réellement effrayant. Il usait de sa taille pour toiser quiconque s'opposait à lui. Si on ne le connaissait pas bien, on se sentait inévitablement menacé. Et le médecin ne fit pas exception. Il soupira mais hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

\- Très bien, restez, céda t-il.

Dean se calma alors aussitôt. Il relâcha le bras de Castiel et laissa retomber sa main sur le matelas. Ce geste semblait l'avoir vidé du peu d'énergie qui lui restait et il avait visiblement des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se battait toutefois pour ne pas s'endormir à nouveau. Et Castiel était incroyablement fier de lui.

Le médecin approcha du lit et commença à examiner le jeune acteur. Il braqua une lampe dans ses yeux, la bougea de droit à gauche puis vérifia la sensibilité de ses doigts et de ses pieds. Il posa quelques questions par lesquelles Dean répondit en hochant ou secouant la tête. Le docteur prit quelques notes avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête.

\- C'est un miracle, commenta t-il ensuite. Tous les signaux sont bons. Il a encore besoin de se reposer mais tout va bien. Monsieur Winchester, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel aussi rapidement. Vous êtes officiellement sorti d'affaire et une nouvelle fois, c'est un miracle.

Selon Castiel, le médecin se trompait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un miracle. Dean n'avait reçu aucune aide divine pour se réveiller. Il ne le devait qu'à lui. Qu'à la force incroyable dont il faisait preuve face à l'adversité. Mais il ne servait à rien de le lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Dean pour l'accepter.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je reviendrais dans une heure pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je vous encourage à dormir un peu en attendant.

Sur ces mots, le médecin quitta la chambre. Sam s'approcha alors à son tour du lit et posa une main sur la cuisse de son frère. Son visage s'était entièrement éclairé, masquant quelques peu les cernes qui avaient souligné ses yeux depuis deux semaines. Il semblait avoir oublié la fatigue. Il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que le soulagement de voir son frère en vie et réveillé. Castiel était dans le même état que lui.

\- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue Dean. J'ai bien cru … pendant quelques jours, j'ai cru qu'on allait … ne nous refais plus jamais ça.

Sam semblait avoir des difficultés à parler. Mais son message avait été suffisamment clair pour que Dean sourit faiblement. Il était toujours très pâle et ses lèvres semblaient sèches. Castiel attrapa le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et l'approcha de la bouche de son petit ami. Il glissa la paille entre ses lèvres et le regarda aspirer lentement.

\- Jo et Bobby seront bientôt là. Pamela et Garth passeront sans doute en fin de journée. Ellen m'a fait jurer de te dire qu'elle était furieuse que tu lui aies fait aussi peur mais qu'elle te le pardonnait. Oh et … tu as reçu des cartes de toute la profession. Je crois même qu'il y en a une de Leonardo Di Caprio. Je te les apporterais tout à l'heure.

Dean relâcha la paille et fit un petit signe de la main pour encourager Castiel à se pencher dans sa direction. Quand leur bouches furent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, le jeune acteur leva sensiblement la tête pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. C'était un « merci » et un « je t'aime » dont le garde du corps avait eu terriblement besoin sans penser l'obtenir aussi vite.

\- Hé … si je suis de trop, il vous suffit de me le dire. Je peux sortir et aller faire un tour. Mais je vous rappelle que Dean est en convalescence et qu'il est vivement recommandé qu'il ne fasse rien de trop … épuisant.

Castiel rit une seconde, soulagé que la situation soit enfin redevenue normale. Que Sam se sente à nouveau capable de plaisanter. Ces dernières semaines avaient été un enfer pour les trois hommes mais tout allait bien maintenant. Le cauchemar était terminé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et profiter les uns des autres. Castiel n'allait certainement pas bouder son plaisir.

\- Ça ira, je pense réussir à me retenir, plaisanta t-il à son tour.

Il était conscient que son petit ami était encore extrêmement faible. Il allait avoir besoin de nombreuses semaines avant de pouvoir envisager quoi que ce soit. Castiel n'était pas pressé. Le simple fait de voir Dean respirer et bouger était suffisant pour le rendre heureux. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré pouvoir le ramener chez eux et se glisser avec lui sous les couvertures de leur lit pour dormir. Il allait toutefois devoir se montrer patient. Dean était encore là pour un moment.

\- Je l'espère parce que je refuse d'assister à ça et honnêtement, le simple fait de discuter ainsi de la vie sexuelle de mon frère me perturbe grandement. J'espère pouvoir me débarrasser rapidement des images que tout cela a fait naître dans ma tête.

Dean tourna le visage vers Sam et lui fit signe d'approcher à son tour de l'indexe. Quand le jeune agent se pencha au dessus de lui, son frère leva la main pour le frapper à l'arrière du crâne. Castiel ne put se retenir de rire, amusé. Sam recula en prenant un air faussement indigné. Dean, quant à lui, laissa retomber son bras sur le lit en soupirant longuement. Il n'allait probablement pas tarder à s'endormir. Il semblait réellement puiser dans ses dernières réserves. Castiel savait parfaitement qu'il avait peur de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Peur des cauchemars qui l'attendaient dès que le sommeil se serait emparé de lui. Peur de ne plus rouvrir les yeux.

\- Sam, souffla finalement Dean en clignant des paupières.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé sa voix mais il parvenait à murmurer malgré tout. C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis son réveil. Castiel aurait pu être jaloux qu'il s'agisse du prénom de son frère et pas du sien. Mais il savait combien les deux jeunes hommes étaient proches. Il savait que Sam aurait toujours une place plus importante que lui dans la vie du jeune acteur. Il l'avait accepté. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il n'était pas jaloux de Sam.

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler Dean. Tu es encore faible et tu …

\- Sammy stop, souffla le jeune acteur pour interrompre la tirade de son frère.

Castiel sourit, amusé à nouveau par l'interaction entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il se sentait privilégié d'en être le témoin à chaque fois.

\- Viens ici, encouragea Dean en gardant ses yeux rivés sur son frère.

Sam fronça les sourcils, visiblement méfiant. Il devait redouter de prendre un nouveau coup.

\- Tu vas me frapper à nouveau c'est ça ? Demanda t-il en portant une main à l'arrière de son crâne.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête pour le rassurer. Sam sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant de longues secondes avant de se pencher finalement vers son frère. Il était incapable de lui résister. Incapable de lui dire non. Et le jeune acteur le savait parfaitement. Il n'en abusait toutefois pas. Il avait bien trop de respect et d'amour pour son frère pour l'utiliser.

Quand le visage de Sam fut à la hauteur de celui de Dean, ce dernier se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Castiel n'entendit pas de quoi il s'agissait mais à la façon dont les joues de Sam rougirent instantanément, il était presque sûr d'en connaître la nature. Il n'était pas gêné quand il parlait de sexe. Mais il n'aimait pas forcément en parler avec le frère de l'homme avec qui il couchait. Et il était presque sûr que Dean était occupé à décrire à son frère, sans omettre les moindres détails, le type de choses qu'ils faisaient au lit.

Après un long moment durant lequel Dean expliqua des choses à l'oreille de son frère, Sam recula brusquement, ses joues écarlates et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ok euh … je devrais probablement vous laisser quelques minutes et … j'espère qu'il existe quelque part dans cet hôpital un docteur capable de me laver la mémoire … j'envisage même la lobotomie … franchement, ce sera toujours mieux que ça.

Castiel avait la confirmation que Dean avait effectivement parlé de sexe avec son frère. Et il l'avait fait juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre. Il avait besoin que tout redevienne normal. Il avait besoin d'avancer et de retrouver ses repères.

\- Cas, félicitations je suppose et ok, je file. Je vais aller chercher Bobby et Jo. Ils vont avoir envie de te parler … et … parfait, soyez sages.

Sam n'attendit pas plus longtemps et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Dean le suivit des yeux en souriant. Il semblait fier de lui. Castiel était amusé par son comportement même s'il était un peu gêné par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait visiblement été au centre de ce que Dean avait dit à son frère. Et le fait que Sam le félicite ensuite ne lui disait rien de bon. Il allait probablement être mal à l'aise pendant quelques temps avec le jeune agent.

\- Est ce que je dois te demander ce que tu lui as dit ou est il préférable que je l'ignore ? Demanda t-il en dévisageant son petit ami.

Ce dernier souriait toujours. Il avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. Mais ses paupières étaient gonflées et il semblait réellement lutter contre le sommeil. Castiel ne lui conseillerait pas de dormir. Il voulait le laisser prendre ses propres décisions.

\- J'ai parlé de la taille de ton sexe principalement et oh … de combien on s'emboîte parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, murmura Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête. Cela expliquait les félicitations reçues. Et la volonté de Sam de quitter la pièce rapidement. Le garde du corps n'était pas forcément ravi que son petit ami ait partagé de telles informations avec son frère. Mais il était tellement soulagé de le voir réveillé qu'il se fichait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire.

\- Tu sais que c'est cruel, souligna t-il toutefois.

Dean haussa doucement les épaules. Il grimaça ensuite une seconde avant de remuer sur le lit pour trouver une position plus confortable. Castiel réajusta les oreillers dans son cou. Il supposait que la blessure par balle au niveau de l'omoplate de son petit ami devait le gêner dans cette position. Mais elle était destinée à préserver son abdomen. Et Dean recevait des doses importantes d'antidouleurs en tout genre. Il était également sous morphine. La douleur ne pouvait être que minime.

\- Il l'a bien cherché en laissant sous entendre qu'on était incapable de se retenir, répliqua finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel devait admettre que Sam avait commis une erreur en leur faisant cette remarque. Il aurait du deviner que cela pousserait son frère à le taquiner à ce sujet. C'était un des objectifs principaux de Dean. Mettre son petit frère mal à l'aise. Il était extrêmement doué dans ce domaine.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur la taille de mon sexe ? Demanda alors Castiel, curieux.

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire en coin qui en disait long sur les propos qu'il avait tenus à son frère. Castiel allait probablement avoir du mal à regarder Sam dans les yeux pendant quelques temps. Mais le simple fait que cela fasse sourire son petit ami après l'enfer qu'il avait traversé effaçait tout le reste.

\- Il se peut que j'ai très légèrement exagéré sur cet aspect … le pauvre, je suis sûr qu'il va avoir des complexes maintenant.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il savait parfaitement ce que Dean cherchait. Il plaisantait pour leur apporter un semblant de normalité. Pour dédramatiser la situation. Leur faire oublier qu'il avait failli mourir quelques jours plus tôt. Il le faisait pour eux principalement. Comme d'ordinaire, il faisait passer leurs intérêts avant les siens. C'était agaçant. Mais c'était également tellement « Dean » que Castiel était content d'en être le témoin.

\- Est ce que je dois être vexé que tu te sentes obligé d'exagérer sur ce point ? Est ce que ça signifie que la réalité ne te suffit pas ?

Castiel n'avait aucun complexe sur ce plan là. Il avait toujours été plutôt sûr de son physique et de ses atouts. Peu importait que Dean soit mieux fourni que lui dans ce domaine. Il n'était pas jaloux. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il satisfaisait entièrement son petit ami. Il n'y avait qu'à l'entendre gémir et crier quand il était en lui pour ne pas en douter.

\- Non, c'était juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Je te rassure. Je n'ai rien à redire sur ce plan là. Et puis si tu étais plus … grand … je doute que tu pourrais tenir entièrement à l'intérieur de moi et soyons francs … ce serait une frustration énorme pour toi comme pour moi.

Castiel aurait pu être gêné par la teneur de cette conversation. Mais il était plus amusé qu'autre chose par le discours de son petit ami. Excité également. Il n'était probablement pas très intelligent de continuer à discuter de ça avec Dean. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire dans son état et ils avaient fait une promesse à Sam.

\- Ok, c'est bon à savoir je suppose. Mais … on devrait changer de sujet de conversation parce que t'entendre dire toutes ces choses a un effet sur moi contraire à ce que la raison nous dicte et … je préférerais ne pas avoir à affronter tes proches avec une érection que je ne pourrais sans doute pas dissimiler sous ce pantalon.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il semblait toujours lutter contre le sommeil et Castiel avait envie de lui dire de se reposer. Il savait toutefois qu'il devait laisser l'initiative à son petit ami. Il devait le laisser reprendre le contrôle après avoir passé de nombreux jours totalement inconscient. Dean n'aimait pas être dépendant des autres. Il devait déjà avoir du mal à accepter d'avoir été pris en main par le personnel médical. D'avoir été lavé par des infirmières. Raccordé à une sonde urinaire. C'était très certainement terriblement humiliant pour lui. Il avait besoin de reprendre les reines.

\- Cas, je … j'ai peur tu sais, murmura finalement Dean en détournant les yeux pour fixer la télévision éteinte en face de lui.

Il avait une chambre individuelle en grande partie grâce à sa célébrité et son argent. Castiel savait qu'il n'aimait pas étaler ainsi sa réussite. Mais il aurait eu tort de se priver des privilèges que son travail lui apportait. De surcroît, il était inenvisageable qu'il se retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas que son état soit disséqué ensuite dans les journaux parce que son camarade de chambre aurait été incapable de se taire. La presse allait déjà avoir suffisamment à faire avec l'annonce de son hospitalisation. Il était préférable que les détails restent secrets.

\- De quoi est ce que tu as peur Dean ? Demanda le garde du corps en posant sa main sur celle de son petit ami.

Il connaissait déjà plus ou moins la réponse mais il avait besoin de faire parler Dean. Il savait qu'il allait devoir discuter de ce qu'il avait vécu et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait très certainement besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait que Castiel. C'était un début. Il ne devait surtout pas tout garder pour lui. Il risquait de perdre la tête s'il ne se confiait pas au moins un peu.

\- De fermer les yeux … de m'endormir. J'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller. Ou pire encore de me réveiller et de me rendre compte que je suis toujours là bas. Qu'il n'est pas mort et que tout ceci n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve. J'ai peur de découvrir que tu es mort en ouvrant les yeux et … je sais que si c'est le cas, je n'aurais plus la force de me battre … plus la volonté non plus. Parce que sans toi, la vie n'a plus franchement de sens.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant Dean décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait écho à ce qu'il avait lui même pensé quand il ne savait pas encore si son petit ami allait s'en sortir ou non. Dean lui avait alors fait promettre qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Mais Castiel choisit de ne pas le lui rappeler. Il ne voulait pas porter d'accusations ou lui faire le moindre reproche. Il devait avant tout le réconforter.

\- Dean, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens … j'ai ressenti la même chose à peu de choses près la première fois où on m'a forcé à dormir pendant que tu étais dans le coma. J'avais peur de me réveiller là bas. Mais, ton frère a réussi à me convaincre. Il a réussi à me faire entendre raison en m'expliquant que tu avais besoin de moi en forme et alerte. Que tu aurais voulu me voir prendre un peu soin de moi. Et je me suis raccroché à ton image en fermant les yeux. Je me suis souvenu des bons moments. Ça m'a aidé.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui me prouve que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve ? Que je ne suis pas toujours enfermé dans cette cabane avec lui ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleure réponse. Ce n'était pas simple. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment apporter de preuves concrètes à son petit ami. Il allait devoir le convaincre de lui faire confiance.

\- Et bien dis toi que si tout ceci était un rêve, tu ne souffrirais sans doute pas autant et on serait très certainement déjà en train de faire l'amour. Tu ne serais pas cloué dans un lit d'hôpital. Dans un rêve, tu seras déjà sur pieds. Il n'y a que la réalité qui peut être aussi douloureuse et frustrante non ?

Dean reporta son attention sur Castiel et sourit faiblement. Il avait toujours les lèvres extrêmement sèches et pâles. Mais jamais avant le garde du corps ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau.

\- Si c'était un rêve, tu serais sans doute nu … tu l'es la plupart du temps dans mes rêves, avança le jeune acteur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme tu le vois, je ne le suis pas.

\- Est ce que je peux te convaincre de remédier à ça ?

\- Pas dans cet hôpital et pas quand ton frère risque de revenir à n'importe quel moment mais dès qu'on sera rentré à la maison, je peux te garantir que je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas. Je passerais la journée nu si cela te fait plaisir.

\- Hmmmmm, je vais y réfléchir.

Castiel sourit alors à son tour. Il était content d'avoir réussi à désamorcer la situation et à prononcer les mots justes pour rassurer son petit ami. Il lui caressa le dessus de la main pendant quelques secondes et l'observa fermer les yeux puis les rouvrir à nouveau lentement.

\- Hé Cas, tu me promets que tu seras là quand je me réveillerais hein ?

Dean aurait du savoir que Castiel ne partirait pas. Qu'il ne laisserait personne le convaincre de quitter cette chambre tant que son petit ami ne se serait pas réveillé à nouveau. Et sans doute le savait il … Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

\- Je serais là oui, confirma t-il.

Dean se passa alors la langue sur les lèvres et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il tourna sa main sur laquelle Castiel avait posé la sienne de sorte à ce qu'elles soient paume contre paume. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent tout naturellement les uns avec les autres.

\- Je t'ai entendu tu sais, souffla alors Dean.

Castiel était presque sûr que son petit ami parlait du fait qu'il lui avait parlé quand il était dans le coma. Les médecins ne semblaient pas sûrs qu'il pouvait entendre ce qui se disait autour de lui ou qu'il soit même conscient de la présence des gens dans sa chambre. Ils s'étaient visiblement trompés.

\- J'avais la sensation de flotter et d'être … c'était comme si j'étais attiré par les ténèbres. Je tentais de leur échapper mais ils étaient toujours là. Ils avaient une emprise énorme sur moi. Je pense que j'étais en train de mourir Cas. Mais j'ai entendu ta voix. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre ce que tu disais. Les mots n'étaient pas clairs … j'étais toutefois sûr qu'il s'agissait de toi. Alors je me suis accroché de toutes mes forces à ta voix et … tu m'as ramené à la vie. Je te dois tout Cas.

Le garde du corps déglutit avec peine. Il avait toujours su que Dean était passé proche de la mort. Mais l'entendre dire ainsi qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre sa bataille lui donnait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Ce n'était toutefois pas le moment de se laisser aller. Dean avait besoin de lui.

\- Tu as été incroyablement fort Dean. Les médecins doutaient de ta capacité à t'en sortir mais pas moi. Je savais que tu finirais par me revenir. Je crois … je crois que je savais dès le début que tu étais plus fort que la mort. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser Alastair gagner.

Dean rouvrit alors les yeux et les posa sur Castiel.

\- C'est nous qui avons gagné Cas. Et probablement que je ne devrais pas … sans doute que ce n'est pas normal de penser ça mais je suis content qu'il soit mort en le sachant. J'espère qu'il s'en souvient là où il est maintenant.

Castiel ne croyait pas forcément à la vie après la mort. Il avait perdu la foi bien des années plus tôt. Mais si la religion disait vrai, Alastair était très certainement en enfer à ce moment précis. Castiel espérait qu'il y subissait des tortures à la hauteur de celles qu'il avait infligées à Dean. Et ce pour l'éternité.

\- Dors mon amour. On discutera à nouveau quand tu seras reposé.

Dean ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Ses doigts remuèrent une seconde entre ceux de Castiel avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Le garde du corps écouta avec attention la respiration de son petit ami devenir plus profonde et plus lente. Quand il fut sûr qu'il dormait, il laissa échapper quelques larmes. Il n'était pas triste. Mais il avait encaissé beaucoup de chocs depuis qu'ils avaient été capturés par Alastair et il n'avait pas encore évacué tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il craquerait à nouveau pendant les semaines qui allaient suivre. Il n'en avait pas honte.

Dean dormait depuis presque une heure quand Sam revint finalement accompagné de Jo et de Bobby. Ils prirent tous place autour du lit du jeune acteur. Castiel les écouta discuter de ce qui allait suivre. De la façon dont ils devaient occuper la presse. De la version qu'ils devaient fournir aux médias. Castiel ne participa pas. Il n'en avait pas la force et il estimait que ce n'était pas son rôle. Il les écouta d'une oreille distraite, concentré sur la façon dont son petit ami respirait. Il finit par poser sa main sur son torse après de longues minutes pour sentir son cœur battre contre sa paume. Personne ne lui fit la moindre réflexion. Il leur en fut reconnaissant.

Après un silence qui sembla s'éterniser, Bobby finit par quitter la chambre pour appeler Ellen. Jo proposa d'aller leur chercher des cafés. Castiel refusa, persuadé que la caféine n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée pour le moment. Il resta alors seul avec Sam à nouveau. Ils ne dirent rien. Des mots auraient été inutiles. Ils savaient tous les deux la chance qu'ils avaient. A quel point ils avaient été proches de perdre le jeune acteur. Le dire n'aurait fait que raviver les mauvais souvenirs. Ils devaient à présent se concentrer sur le rétablissement de Dean.

Jo revint finalement avec deux tasses de café. Garth fit son entrée dans la chambre un peu plus tard. A son départ, Pamela prit sa place. Dean ne se réveilla pas pour leurs visites. Castiel se promit de lui dire que ses proches étaient tous venus passer un moment avec lui même s'il dormait toujours. Qu'il comptait à leurs yeux. Il allait avoir besoin de chacun d'eux pour surmonter tout cela. Il était vivant mais il lui restait encore des épreuves à affronter. Et il ne serait pas seul pour se battre cette fois.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Castiel ne quitta pas la chambre. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean alors que ses proches allaient et venaient. Il ne partit pas non plus quand le médecin vint contrôler son état ou quand les infirmières vinrent changer sa perfusion. Il serait là quand le jeune acteur ouvrirait à nouveau les yeux. Il regarda les cartes de rétablissement s'accumuler sur sa table de nuit. Elles venaient de partout. Principalement d'acteurs ou réalisateurs avec qui son petit ami avait tournés. Une avait été écrite par Alejandro Inarritu pour lui assurer qu'il ne chercherait pas un autre acteur pour le rôle qu'il avait accepté avant qu'Alastair ne les capture. Dean serait ravi de la trouver. Il allait avoir besoin de plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir envisager de reprendre son travail. Mais la certitude de conserver ce rôle l'aiderait probablement à patienter.

Castiel finit par fermer les yeux à son tour quand la nuit tomba. Il aurait préféré rester éveillé pour être sûr de ne pas manquer le moment où son petit ami rouvrirait les yeux mais il était épuisé. Et quand il sombra dans le sommeil à son tour, il le fit en emportant avec lui le son des respirations de Dean et la certitude que tout irait bien pour eux. Qu'ils avaient gagné et que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. Il ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar.


	40. Récompense

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà le 40ème et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Ca a été une longue héros pour nos erreurs et tout se finit bien. Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe à la fin ...**

 **Dès lundi, je commencerais à publier une nouvelle histoire. Bodyguard a été facile à écrire, l'inspiration ne m'ayant finalement jamais manqué. Je le dois en grande partie à votre soutien et à vos commentaire. Ils sont ma "drogue".**

 **La prochaine histoire sera différente et pour une fois, ce sera Castiel qui souffrira le plus (enfin, diront probablement certain(e)s).**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Je sais que sans vos commentaires, je ne publierais plus depuis un moment sans doute.**

 **Bien, bonne lecture et à lundi tout le monde**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Nothing's gonna change my love for you de George Benson**

 **Chapitre 40 : Récompenses**

 _« N'acceptez jamais la défaite, vous êtes peut être à un pas de la réussite »_

 _Jack E. Addington_

Personne n'aurait pu prédire la vitesse à laquelle Dean récupéra de ses blessures et de son coma. Les médecins étaient surpris. Ses proches également. Mais Castiel, lui, ne trouvait rien de surprenant à ce que son petit ami avait accompli. Il l'avait toujours su fort et courageux. Prêt à se battre et incapable de plier devant l'adversité. Son rétablissement éclair était logique quand on le connaissait aussi bien que lui.

Le jeune acteur fut finalement libéré de l'hôpital une semaine et demi après y avoir été admis. Il avait avec lui un longue liste de médicaments et de recommandations du médecin. Il avait également l'obligation de se présenter à l'hôpital régulièrement pour vérifier que tout se passait bien.

La chose la plus importante pour lui à présent était de se reposer. Il ne devait rien faire de fatigant physiquement parlant et devait passer un maximum de temps allongé. Dean ne protesta pas en l'apprenant. Il semblait juste soulagé de quitter enfin son lit d'hôpital. Peu importait que ce soit pour celui qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Comme il l'avait dit à Castiel en souriant, le sien pouvait les accueillir tous les deux.

Le sexe était évidemment proscrit. Dean avait semblé déçu mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à l'encontre des recommandations du médecin. Ils avaient toute leur vie pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et quelques jours d'abstinence ne feraient que rendre leur prochaine expérience plus forte encore.

Sam avait parfaitement géré la presse pendant toute l'hospitalisation de son frère. Il avait expliqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire de commentaires sur son état ni donner de détails sur les soins reçus et la nature de ses blessures. Il se contenta de leur dire qu'il avait été agressé et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Pendant quelques jours, la presse émit des hypothèses totalement farfelues. Certains le disaient à l'agonie. D'autres dans le coma. Ils en firent leur une pendant quelques temps avant de se désintéresser totalement du sujet quand un scandale éclata au sein d'un couple connu.

La police, quant à elle, avait conclue qu'il s'agissait effectivement de légitime défense. Ils interrogèrent Castiel et Dean avant de boucler le dossier en leur souhaitant de se remettre. Gabriel accorda ensuite plusieurs semaines de vacances au garde du corps et lui ordonna de rester avec son petit ami jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le nom d'Alastair parut dans le journal quelques jours plus tard pour signaler sa mort. Personne ne fit le lien avec Dean. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Leur retour à la maison s'effectua dans le calme. Dean semblait déterminé à se montrer patient et à suivre les conseils de ses médecins. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de retarder son rétablissement. Il avait hâte de tourner à nouveau. Hâte d'être confronté au reste du casting de son prochain film. La certitude que le réalisateur l'attendrait le temps nécessaire l'avait convaincu de ne pas brusquer les choses.

Il passa les premiers jours dans son lit à dormir. Castiel le regarda faire une partie du temps et utilisa le reste pour apprendre à connaître un peu plus ses proches. Ils semblaient enclins à le découvrir eux aussi, conscients qu'il était là pour rester. Et Castiel était heureux de voir qu'ils l'avaient totalement accepté.

La nuit, il dormait serré contre Dean, sa main posée sur son torse pour sentir son cœur battre. Il fut réveillé parfois par les cris de son petit ami visiblement en plein cauchemar. Il prit à chaque fois le temps de le rassurer. De lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'Alastair était mort et que plus personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Il lui parlait ensuite de leur futur. Leur inventait des vies pour les dix prochaines années. Dean pleurait souvent avant de se rendormir. Castiel savait qu'il allait avoir encore besoin de temps pour mettre enfin de côté ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Le jeune acteur accepta de rencontrer un psychologue pour parler d'Alastair. Les séances se déroulaient à la maison pour lui éviter de sortir, de se fatiguer et de risquer d'être reconnu. Il en sortait toujours totalement épuisé mais visiblement soulagé également. Castiel priait pour que cela fonctionne.

Les jours passèrent, rythmés par les rendez vous médicaux de Dean et les longs moments de repos qu'il était obligé de s'accorder.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques jours de la cérémonie des Oscars, Dean obtint l'aval de son docteur pour s'y rendre. Castiel fut convié également. Sam, Jo, Bobby et Garth étaient eux aussi invités.

Dean leur donna des instructions quant à la tenue à choisir et au comportement qu'ils devaient avoir. Il les entraîna à réagir convenablement si toutefois il ne gagnait pas. Et leur ordonna de modérer leur joie si toutefois son nom était appelé.

Le jeune acteur reçut des coups de fil de ses concurrents lui souhaitant bonne chance et s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Dean leur répondit à chacun avec enthousiasme, visiblement surpris que des stars de leur envergure se soucient sincèrement de lui. Castiel ne trouvait pas cela étrange. Dean était connu et reconnu. Même s'il continuait d'en douter.

Le jour de la cérémonie, le jeune acteur insista pour vérifier lui même les tenues de ses invités. Jo avait opté pour une splendide robe noire décolletée dans le dos et soulignant la perfection de sa silhouette. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise dans ses chaussures à talons mais ne se plaignit pas.

Garth, Sam et – aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître – Bobby furent tous contraints de porter un smoking noir. Castiel se retint de faire le moindre commentaire en voyant le père d'adoption de son petit ami ainsi vêtu. Il tirait en permanence sur son col et se plaignait que tout soit trop serré. Le garde du corps voyait toutefois clair dans son jeu. Il savait combien Bobby était fier de Dean et combien il était honoré de pouvoir être là pour lui.

Sam était extrêmement élégant dans son smoking. Garth, quant à lui, ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise. Mais il faisait un effort pour son ami. Castiel savait que Dean lui en était reconnaissant.

Le garde du corps laissa Dean choisir sa tenue. Il était habitué à porter des costumes même si généralement il n'optait pas forcément pour des vêtements de marque. Il dut toutefois se résigner à porter un costume qu'un grand couturier avait offert à Dean pour l'occasion. Il était plus cintré que ce qu'il aimait porter mais il le mettait visiblement en valeur. Son petit ami le lui répéta à plusieurs repris alors qu'il l'essayait. Et si le médecin ne leur avait pas conseillé vivement de ne pas faire l'amour, ils auraient probablement été en retard pour la cérémonie.

La veste et le pantalon étaient noirs et la chemise d'un blanc nacré. Il avait échappé au nœud de papillon et portait à la place une cravate dans les tons de gris avec des rayures en diagonal. Visiblement, le couturier était extrêmement connu. Castiel n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Dean, de son côté, avait un important choix de tenues. Plusieurs marques lui avait envoyé un costume en espérant qu'il les choisirait. C'était une publicité incroyable pour eux. Et même si le jeune acteur était nettement plus à l'aise en jean et tee shirt, il voulait être à son avantage. Il opta finalement pour un costume gris qui semblait avoir été cousu sur lui. La chemise lui collait à la peau et la cravate noire rendait l'ensemble incroyablement élégant. Castiel dut se répéter encore et encore qu'il ne devait surtout rien tenter avec son petit ami dans son état. Il avait hâte que le médecin leur donne son feu vert. L'attente commençait à être longue.

Ils furent contraint de rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie dans une limousine. Dean, une nouvelle fois, sembla déçu de ne pas pouvoir conduire sa voiture. Mais c'était une des choses que le médecin lui avait interdit et il était déterminé à être un patient modèle. De surcroît, la limousine leur avait été envoyé par l'organisation des Oscars et il leur était totalement impossible de refuser.

Une fois sur place, ils furent assaillis par les photographes et les journalistes. C'était la première apparition publique de Dean depuis son enlèvement et les questions fusèrent quant à son état. Le jeune acteur les esquiva avec brio et parla de son film et de ses projets à la place. Il eut quelques mots pour ses adversaires d'un soir, vantant leurs mérites à chacun. On le questionna sur sa tenue, sur les gens qui l'accompagnaient et enfin sur Castiel.

Dean prit alors la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur le dessus en s'assurant que tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il avait déjà donné une interview à ce sujet mais comme il l'avait promis à Castiel, il voulait que la cérémonie soit le moment où il officialiserait leur relation aux yeux du monde entier.

\- Je vous présente Castiel, l'homme de ma vie. Et oui, nous sommes très amoureux et extrêmement heureux ensemble, lança t-il aux gens présents.

Le garde du corps était un peu gêné par toute l'attention que cela attirait sur eux. Il se laissa toutefois photographié, répondit à quelques questions et suivit Dean quand il partit signer des autographes.

Ils finirent par réussir à rejoindre la salle. On les avait placés au premier rang et Castiel se sentait exposé. Ils étaient entourés par des acteurs et actrices célèbres qui saluaient Dean et adressaient un sourire à Castiel en passant. Si le garde du corps avait été un peu plus au fait de l'actualité cinématographique, il aurait probablement été surexcité. Mais il ne connaissait que quelques noms et il n'avait jamais réellement été impressionné par les célébrités.

Le présentateur de la cérémonie arriva à son tour sur scène et après quelques réglages pour la télévision, la soirée commença enfin.

Les premiers prix ne concernaient pas Dean. Ils remirent plusieurs Oscars techniques puis d'autres pour des courts métrages et des seconds rôles. Castiel ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait sur scène. Il préférait garder les yeux rivés sur Dean. Le jeune acteur semblait totalement dans son élément. Il souriait, riait aux plaisanteries du présentateur et applaudissait chaque personne récompensée. Castiel ne l'avait pas aussi heureux depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il le trouvait magnifique.

Il sentit son petit ami se tendre au moment où on annonça la remise de l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice. Sa catégorie serait la suivante et il était évident qu'il était angoissé. Castiel l'était un peu lui aussi. Il voulait voir son petit ami gagner. Il savait combien cette reconnaissance de la part de la profession était importante pour lui.

Le garde du corps entendit le nom d'une femme prononcé quelque part sur scène mais il ne regarda pas de qui il s'agissait. Il s'en fichait totalement. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Dean pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Je suis fier de toi, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Dean se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas encore gagné, souffla t-il.

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Castiel.

Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur la joue de son petit ami. Sur scène, une jeune femme visiblement émue remerciait sa famille en pleurant. Castiel se demanda alors si Dean ressentirait la même émotion s'il gagnait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire s'il devait monter sur scène. Il se demandait si son nom serait prononcé.

Après que la jeune femme sur scène eut terminée de parler, on annonça enfin la catégorie qui concernait Dean. Castiel garda toutefois les yeux rivés sur lui. Il voulait étudier sa réaction au moment de l'annonce du vainqueur.

Une femme prit la parole – celle qui avait gagné l'oscar de la meilleure actrice l'année dernière s'il se souvenait bien de ce que Dean lui avait expliqué – et plaisanta quelques minutes avec le présentateur.

\- Les nommés pour l'Oscar du meilleur acteur sont : Leonardo Di Caprio dans The Revenant, Michael Fassbender dans Steve Jobs, Idris Elba pour Beasts of no Nations, Christian Bale pour Knights of Cups et Dean Winchester pour Another Day.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration. C'était le grand moment pour son petit ami. Il ne savait rien des rôles de ses adversaires. Il savait juste que celui de Leonardo Di Caprio avait enthousiasmé la foule. Il était le deuxième favori avec Dean. Le jeune acteur avait une préférence pour le film d'Idris Elba. Il avait longuement expliqué à Castiel qu'il traitait des enfants soldats et que son adversaire était incroyable dedans. Pour le garde du corps, personne ne pouvait mériter cette récompense plus que son petit ami. Mais il n'était probablement pas objectif.

La tension était palpable dans la salle alors que l'actrice sur scène ouvrait une enveloppe. Castiel était presque sûr que tous les proches de Dean retenaient leur souffle. Le jeune acteur faisait un effort pour paraître calme mais la tension dans ses muscles était évidente sous la paume de Castiel.

\- Le gagnant est …

L'actrice fit une pause avant d'annonce le nom du vainqueur et Castiel aurait aimé lui dire de se dépêcher. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

\- Dean Winchester pour Another Day.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait entendu le bon nom. Il ne vit personne réagir et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Puis, brusquement, un tonnerre d'applaudissement rompit le silence et la caméra devant eux se tourna vers Dean. Le jeune acteur porta alors une main à sa bouche comme pour retenir un cri. Les gens autour d'eux se levèrent tous d'un bond. Castiel entendit Sam siffler puis le vit sortir de son siège pour aider son frère à se lever à son tour.

Dean se laissa faire, visiblement sous le choc. Sam le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Castiel le vit murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son frère avant de le relâcher. Le jeune acteur embrassa ensuite Jo sur la joue puis prit Bobby et Garth dans ses bras.

Il se tourna finalement vers Castiel après quelques secondes. Les gens applaudissaient toujours autour d'eux et la caméra était braquée dans leur direction. Castiel ne savait pas très bien ce que son petit ami avait prévu mais il attendit patiemment de savoir. Dean l'attrapa alors par la taille et l'embrassa sur la bouche sans se soucier que le monde entier puisse les voir. Il y eut des « ooooh » et des « aaaah » d'une partie du public alors que le présentateur appelait Dean sur scène. Le jeune acteur prit toutefois le temps d'embrasser Castiel avec passion avant de coller sa bouche contre son oreille.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t-il.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et fut incapable de répondre. Ce n'était sans doute pas nécessaire. Dean devait déjà savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Après quelques secondes, le jeune acteur le relâcha pour rejoindre la scène. Castiel le suivit des yeux et se laissa tomber sur son siège quand toute la salle se rassit.

Dean accepta la statuette des mains de l'actrice qui avait prononcé son nom et s'approcha ensuite du micro. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, fouilla une seconde dans ses poches mais n'en ressortit rien.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle. Tout le monde semblait impatient d'entendre ce que le jeune acteur avait à dire. Castiel était totalement bouleversé. Il avait espéré voir Dean gagner. Il avait même prié pour que cela arrive. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que sa victoire aurait un tel impact sur lui. Il était tellement fier de son petit ami qu'il avait envie de le crier sur tous les toits.

\- Bonsoir, je … je suppose que personne ne me croira si je vous dis que j'ai oublié mon discours chez moi mais je peux vous assurer que c'est vrai.

La salle rit en entendant l'aveu du jeune acteur. Castiel secoua la tête. Les lumières étaient braquées sur Dean et sa peau semblait briller sous les projecteurs. Il était littéralement à couper le souffle. Ses joues étaient sensiblement rouges et il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il posa la statuette sur le petit meuble devant lui et attrapa le micro.

\- Très bien … je tenais tout d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé sur ce film extraordinaire, qui m'ont donné ma chance et qui ont cru en moi. Je voulais également remercier les autres acteurs et actrices du film pour m'avoir donné la réplique. Cette récompense est un peu la leur aussi. Bien sûr, j'ai une petite pensée pour les producteurs qui nous ont permis de financer ce film. Je sais que personne n'aime quand on parle d'eux mais on ne serait rien sans leur confiance.

De nouveaux rirent résonnèrent dans la salle. Castiel les entendait à peine, concentré sur son petit ami. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait bientôt évoquer sa famille et ses amis. Il était persuadé également que son nom serait mentionné après le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé devant la caméra. Il ne savait simplement pas comment Dean parlerait de lui. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était impatient.

\- Je pourrais faire un discours long et utiliser le temps qui m'est accordé pour faire passer un message politique mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux ce soir. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la chance que j'ai de me retrouver sur scène devant vous. Mes adversaires d'un soir sont tous des acteurs incroyables et ils méritaient tous cette récompense. J'admire leur travail et leur carrière et ils sont des modèles pour moi.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que Dean ne disait pas ça uniquement pour leur faire plaisir. Il était totalement sincère. Il espérait que tout le monde en avait conscience.

\- Je suis fier d'avoir été choisi et je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour moi. Toutes celles qui ont vu mon film … ceux qui l'ont aimé et ceux qui l'ont critiqué. Je veux aussi remercier le public qui me soutient. Comme vous le savez tous probablement, ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été simples pour moi et j'ai du affronter des épreuves difficiles. Je m'en suis sorti aussi grâce à vous. Parce que je savais que des gens m'aimaient et comptaient sur moi. Vous m'avez donné la force de me battre et de sortir vainqueur de ces épreuves. La vie n'est pas toujours simple mais elle est belle. Croyez moi, je l'ai compris ces dernières semaines.

Dean s'interrompit une nouvelle fois pour se racler la gorge. Il chercha ensuite des yeux ses proches et leur adressa un large sourire. Castiel sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

\- Rassurez vous, j'ai bientôt fini. Je sais que personne n'aime les longs discours. Mais il y a encore quelques personnes que je souhaite remercier … sans doute les plus importantes. Sam, mon frère et mon agent … mon meilleur ami aussi. Cette récompense est autant la tienne que la mienne. On a tout vécu ensemble. On a toujours été côte à côte et tu as toujours été là quand je doutais de moi. Tu m'as rassuré … tu m'as supporté aussi même quand j'étais vraiment très … disons embêtant pour rester poli. Je t'aime petit frère. Je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et je sais tout ce que je te dois.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et vit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il savait combien ce que son frère venait de dire l'avait touché. Et le fait qu'il soit le premier de ses proches qu'il remerciait signifiait tout pour lui. Sam resterait toujours la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Dean. Personne ne pourrait changer cela.

\- Bobby, merci d'avoir été un père pour moi. Merci de m'avoir élevé et appris presque tout ce que je sais. Et merci d'avoir mis un smoking ce soir même si je sais que tu détestes ça. Je t'aime, tu sais. Euh … Jo, ma petit sœur … on n'est pas liés par le sang mais tu sais que tu es ma famille au même titre que Sam. Je t'aime. Garth, vieux, on se connaît depuis longtemps et tu m'as vu quand j'étais au fond du trou. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Merci. Je tiens également à remercier toutes les autres personnes qui font partis de ma vie. Ellen, Pamela … je vous aime.

Castiel joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Son nom n'avait pas encore été évoqué et il savait que son tour arrivait. Dean le regardait à présent. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il le voit vraiment avec les projecteurs braqués dans ses yeux mais il lui adressa tout de même un large sourire. Son visage apparut sur le grand écran derrière Dean une seconde avant qu'il ne soit remplacé à nouveau par celui de son petit ami.

\- Pour terminer, je voudrais remercier l'homme de ma vie. Castiel Novak. Quand on s'est rencontré, je me suis comporté comme un idiot. J'ai fait des choses que je regrette. J'ai failli te perdre parce que je suis un imbécile. Je suis conscient d'avoir eu de la chance que tu restes … de la chance que tu tiennes bon même quand je faisais tout pour te repousser. Tu m'as sauvé la vie au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais cru aimé quelqu'un. Tu es mon âme sœur, mon ange gardien … la personne avec qui je veux faire ma vie et celle auprès de laquelle je veux m'endormir et me réveiller jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu es ma famille. Je le dis à nouveau devant témoins. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je te remercie.

Les gens dans la salle applaudirent à nouveau mais Castiel ne les entendait pas vraiment. Il était totalement fasciné par Dean. Bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait envie de courir sur scène pour prendre son petit ami dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Qu'il allait devoir attendre. Il se contenta donc de sourire et d'adresser au jeune acteur un petit hochement de tête.

La musique remplaça ensuite les applaudissements puis Dean fut conduit en coulisse pour des photos. Il avait expliqué à ses proches qu'il ne reviendrait dans la salle qu'après avoir rempli toutes une liste d'obligations. Castiel avait hâte d'être à nouveau avec lui. Sans tout ce monde pour les regarder. Il voulait prendre Dean dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

La cérémonie reprit avec la remise des derniers prix. Castiel n'y prêta aucune attention. Après de trop longues minutes, le jeune acteur revint finalement dans la salle. Il reprit sa place à côté de Castiel et lui saisit aussitôt la main.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. N'échangèrent pas grand chose non plus durant la soirée qui suivit. Dean fut félicité par plusieurs personnes et notamment par ses adversaires d'un soir. Il leur présenta Castiel sans hésiter. Et le garde du corps fut surpris de voir combien il était accepté facilement. Personne ne les jeta de regard menaçant. Ou ne montra un quelconque dégoût. Leur homosexualité n'était pas un problème. Une femme blonde, Ellen quelque chose, les félicita même d'être aussi ouverts. Dean sembla particulièrement touché.

Après avoir fait le tour des autres invités, le jeune acteur commença à montrer des signes de fatigue évidents. Il était un peu trop pâle et Castiel sut alors qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer. Ils s'excusèrent donc auprès des gens autour d'eux et rejoignirent la limousine. Sam resta sur place pour établir des contacts avec les gens de la profession. Bobby s'était déjà éclipsé. Jo et Garth, eux, semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Ils repartirent donc seuls. Castiel était heureux d'avoir enfin un moment à partager avec son petit ami.

Le jeune acteur se colla contre lui dans la limousine, son visage calé entre son épaule et son cou. Castiel referma un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi Dean. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime, souffla t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Le jeune acteur sourit contre sa peau avant de déposer un baiser juste sous sa mâchoire.

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas gagner tu sais ? Je veux dire … les autres étaient … ce sont des acteurs tellement géniaux que je … je suis surpris. Heureux mais surpris. C'est … c'est dingue non ?

\- Pas tant que ça Dean. Tu es un acteur incroyable toi aussi.

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel n'insista pas. Il savait que son petit ami avait besoin d'un moment pour assimiler ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Il allait le lui laisser.

Ils rejoignirent la maison en silence et après avoir remercié le chauffeur et s'être assuré qu'il ramènerait ensuite Sam, Jo et Garth, ils rentrèrent.

Dean guida Castiel jusqu'à leur chambre et ne lui lâcha la main qu'une fois la porte fermée derrière eux. Il se déshabilla ensuite en silence jusqu'à ne plus porter que son boxer et s'assit sur le lit. Castiel n'avait pas bougé, concentré sur ses mouvements et sur la peau qu'il dévoilait en se déshabillant. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand son petit ami l'appela.

\- Alors je sais ce que le médecin a dit mais … j'avoue que j'aimerais assez que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir. Je veux dire … si je suis sur le dos et que tu vas doucement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes non ?

Castiel savait que la décision la plus raisonnable était de refuser. De s'en tenir à ce que le médecin leur avait dit. Mais il avait terriblement envie du jeune acteur. Il avait attendu jusqu'à ce soir mais il doutait de pouvoir patienter plus longtemps. Dean avait raison. Il leur suffisait de faire attention.

\- D'accord mais si et seulement si tu me laisses faire tout le travail, accepta t-il en retirant sa veste.

Dean sourit en reculant sur le lit pour s'allonger sur le dos.

\- Tu es tellement romantique Cas, plaisanta t-il.

Le garde du corps secoua la tête et continua de se déshabiller. Quand il fut entièrement nu, il rejoignit son petit ami sur le lit et s'installa sur lui. Il fit en sorte de ne pas laisser reposer tout son poids sur son torse et glissa ses jambes entre les siennes. Il embrassa ensuite Dean. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre aucune acrobatie et il leur était impossible de se laisser trop emporter. Castiel ne devait surtout pas oublier que son petit ami était toujours en convalescence. Il déposa donc des baisers sur tout son visage avant de l'embrasser sur le torse et le long de son sternum. Il parsema son abdomen de baisers ensuite. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessures mis à part la cicatrice laissée par les chirurgiens quand ils lui avaient sauvé la vie. Elle s'effacerait avec le temps mais elle resterait sans doute visible. Castiel l'aimait. Bien sûr, elle lui rappelait le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu. Mais elle était surtout là pour l'aider à se souvenir qu'il avait de la chance. Que rien n'était acquis et qu'il avait pratiquement perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Il la couvrit donc de baisers avant de se redresser pour débarrasser Dean de son boxer.

Le jeune acteur respirait bruyamment et rapidement. Castiel leva les yeux vers lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes de me dire si tu as mal … si tu ressens la moindre gêne d'accord ?

Dean ne répondit pas mais hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Castiel s'en contenta. Il saisit le sexe de Dean de la main puis l'embrassa. Il le prit ensuite dans sa bouche quelques secondes, appréciant de le sentir reposer contre sa langue. Il fit quelques mouvements de haut en bas avant de le relâcher. Il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Il s'en aspergea les doigts puis se réinstalla entre les jambes de son petit ami.

\- Je t'interdis de bouger. Je veux que tu restes le plus immobile possible et que tu me laisses faire sans tenter quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant d'écarter un peu plus ses cuisses.

\- Tu sais, j'aime assez quand tu me donnes des ordres et que tu me dis quoi faire … je dois avoir un petit côté masochiste.

Castiel secoua amusé. Il savait que son message était passé et que son petit ami suivrait ses instructions à la lettre. Il ne prendrait pas le moindre risque. Il voulait guérir. Et même s'il semblait réellement impatient de sentir Castiel en lui après toutes ces semaines d'abstinence, il se montrerait patient.

Le garde du corps déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses cuisses puis glissa une main entre ses jambes et introduisit le bout de son doigt en lui.

Le muscle se referma aussitôt. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis plusieurs semaines et le corps de Dean avait besoin de quelques minutes pour s'adapter. Castiel attendit patiemment que son petit ami retrouve son calme avant de faire pénétrer son doigt un peu plus profondément. Il étudia le visage de Dean pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et commença finalement des mouvements de piston quand il fut sûr qu'il ne souffrait pas.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu étais magnifique sur cette scène Dean … tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. J'aurais pu être jaloux. Je sais que certains te désirent. Mais je sais aussi que tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens. Je suis honoré que tu m'aies choisi. Honoré de faire parti de ta vie et de ta famille.

Dean laissa échapper un gémissement et Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était du à son doigt qui avait effleuré sa prostate ou à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sans doute un peu des deux. Le garde du corps ajouta un second doigt et reprit ses mouvements.

\- Quand tu as parlé de moi, j'avais envie de te rejoindre sur scène et de te serrer contre moi. J'avais envie de prendre ce micro et de dire à tout le monde que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir. Que je t'aime comme un fou et que je sais qu'on fera notre vie ensemble. J'aurais voulu qu'on soit seul immédiatement pour fêter tout ça.

Dean avait la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il respirait toujours bruyamment mais il semblait prendre du plaisir. Castiel ajouta donc un troisième doigt. Il rencontra une légère résistance et attendit que le muscle autour de ses phalanges se détende pour recommencer à bouger.

Quand il fut sûr que son petit ami était prêt, il retira ses doigts de son corps puis lui attrapa les jambes pour les passer autour de sa taille. Il posa une main à côté de la tête de Dean pour supporter son poids et guida son sexe de l'autre.

Les premières secondes de la pénétration arrachèrent une grimace à Dean et Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il avait terriblement envie de plonger entièrement à l'intérieur du corps de son petit ami mais il ne voulait surtout pas le faire souffrir. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit que le jeune acteur se détende à nouveau.

\- Hé Cas … c'est bon, c'est bon l'encouragea finalement Dean.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, le regarda longuement puis commença à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Il n'avait pas oublié combien le sexe avec Dean était extraordinaire en quelques mois. Mais il avait la sensation que c'était plus fort encore après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était la meilleure manière de mettre pour de bon un terme au cauchemar qu'ils avaient traversé. Un moyen de clore ce chapitre et d'en entamer un nouveau. Castiel était conscient que faire l'amour avec Dean à cet instant précis revenait à sceller un pacte entre eux. Une promesse d'un avenir à deux. Ils se l'étaient déjà dit. Mais maintenant qu'Alastair était mort, il n'y avait plus rien qui se dressait entre eux et leur avenir.

Castiel garda un rythme lent pour ne pas trop secouer son petit ami. Il sentit rapidement les prémices de son orgasme et en observant le visage de Dean, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il saisit donc le sexe de son petit ami et commença à le masturber au rythme de ses hanches.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour le faire jouir violemment entre ses doigts et sur son ventre. Castiel se concentra alors uniquement sur son propre plaisir et alors que Dean répétait son nom encore et encore, il s'abandonna à son orgasme.

Pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation de quitter son corps. De flotter quelque part dans la pièce, envahi par un plaisir plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il cria le nom de son petit ami si fort que sa gorge devint rapidement douloureuse.

Quand les sensations s'atténuèrent quelque peu, il se retira de Dean et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

\- Ok, waouh, souffla le jeune acteur après quelques secondes.

Castiel n'était pas encore capable de parler mais il partageait totalement son avis. Il attendit le temps nécessaire pour retrouver son souffle et ne plus sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes avant de se tourner vers Dean. Il posa son visage sur son torse et referma un bras autour de sa taille. Ses doigts se posèrent aussitôt sur la cicatrice qui barrait une partie de son abdomen.

\- C'est de ça dont j'aurais du parler dans mon discours, plaisanta Dean après un long moment de silence.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Dean s'expliqua aussitôt.

\- J'aurais du leur dire que tu étais un Dieu du sexe. Je suis sûr que ça aurait été repris dans tous les médias.

Castiel rit une seconde, amusé. Il n'aurait définitivement pas été à l'aise après une telle révélation. Il avait toujours du mal à regarder Sam dans les yeux après ce que Dean lui avait dit à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi que non … ce n'est pas une bonne idée. J'aurais du ensuite me battre pour te garder. Et je suis plutôt du genre jaloux.

Castiel l'était aussi même si cela continuait de le surprendre. Parfois, il avait du mal à accepter que les gens qui entouraient son petit ami – exception faite de ses proches – le désirent ouvertement. Il était encore en colère quand il entendait le nom de Jeff Morgan. Il n'était donc pas étonné qu'il en aille de même pour son petit ami. Il n'avait toutefois aucun soucis à se faire. Castiel était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder un autre homme maintenant qu'il l'avait lui.

\- Tu imagines les gros titres ? Le gagnant de l'Oscar du meilleur acteur se confie sur sa vie sexuelle. Son petit ami est visiblement un très bon coup. Ça pourrait être drôle.

\- Ou pas, rectifia Castiel en tournant le visage vers Dean.

\- Ou pas, concéda le jeune acteur en souriant.

Castiel se leva sensiblement pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé que la soirée se terminerait ainsi. Il avait imaginé en quittant la soirée que Dean serait trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se glisser sous les couvertures et de dormir. Il était toutefois très heureux de s'être trompé. Il ne voyait pas de meilleure façon de clore une telle journée.

\- Les médias chercheront à t'interroger tu sais. Je veux dire … je sais que tu n'aimes pas être exposé mais ils vont être curieux. Ils te poseront des questions. Et tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas leur répondre. Sam se chargera de faire un communiqué. Mais … et crois moi j'en suis désolé … tu es aussi célèbre que moi à présent. Tu es devenu le petit ami de Dean Winchester.

Castiel se fichait totalement d'être reconnu dans la rue. Il se fichait qu'on parle de lui. Bien sûr, cela serait peut être un frein pour sa carrière. Il avait toujours aimé l'idée de se fondre dans la masse pour se faire oublier. Ses prochains clients allaient devoir accepter qu'il soit finalement plus connu qu'eux. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il considérait sa relation avec Dean comme étant plus importante que tout le reste. Et il aimait l'idée que le jeune acteur l'aimait suffisamment pour la rendre publique.

\- Peut être que je leur parlerais de la taille de ton sexe, plaisanta t-il alors.

Il prévoyait de se venger pour ce que Dean avait dit à Sam quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était déterminé à le mettre mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas dans les médias. Il respectait bien trop la carrière de son petit ami et son intimité pour agir ainsi. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

\- Hé, il n'y a rien qui cloche avec la taille de mon sexe … ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu fais des complexes … et je n'ai rien à cacher à mon public.

Castiel savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Dean était quelqu'un de secret. Il ne parlait jamais vraiment de sa vie privé avec les étrangers. Il ne dévoilait que peu d'informations. Il ne voulait pas faire la une des journaux. Il ne cherchait pas la célébrité à tout prix. Et quand il était interrogé, il ramenait toujours tout à son travail et aux gens qui étaient à ses côtés.

\- Oh rassure toi, je n'ai rien à redire sur la taille de ton sexe … et honnêtement, je doute qu'en parler soit une bonne idée. Parce que je n'aime pas l'idée que tout le monde puisse savoir ce qui se cache sous tes vêtements … sachant que ton sexe et tout le reste n'appartient qu'à moi.

\- Possessif hein ? J'aime l'idée, répliqua Dean dans un murmure.

Castiel sourit à son tour et posa à nouveau son visage sur le torse de son petit ami.

\- Tout est de ta faute tu sais. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça avant. Tu m'as rendu possessif et jaloux. Je pourrais t'en vouloir mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Dean rit pendant quelques secondes avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne de son petit ami. Castiel ferma alors les yeux.

\- Quand je pense à notre première rencontre, je me dis qu'on revient de loin tous les deux. Je ne pensais pas trouver l'amour en engageant un garde du corps.

\- C'est Sam qui m'a engagé, rappela Castiel.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'il n'imaginait pas une seconde que ça finirait comme ça non plus.

C'était probablement vrai. Sam l'avait engagé pour assurer la protection de son frère. Il lui avait également permis de trouver l'amour. Castiel avait hésité avant d'accepter cette mission. Et il avait vraiment cru que ce serait une torture pour lui. Ça l'avait été au début. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Leur histoire avait eu un début chaotique. Rien n'avait été simple. Alastair avait failli les priver de ce bonheur. Mais ils avaient été plus forts que tout ça. Et Castiel continuait d'être surpris en y pensant.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je trouverais l'amour et le bonheur dans les bras d'un star du cinéma, je ne l'aurais pas cru une seconde. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir être à l'aise dans cet univers. Et pourtant … je ne me suis jamais senti autant à ma place qu'avec toi. C'est comme si j'avais enfin trouvé mon chez moi.

\- Je suis content que Sam t'ait engagé. Et pas uniquement parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais aussi parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Castiel ne voulait plus repenser à tout ça. Il ne voulait plus évoquer Alastair. Il savait toutefois que c'était impossible. Il continuerait de peser sur eux malgré le temps qui s'écoulerait. Dean faisait encore des cauchemars et il portait toujours les marques de ce qu'ils avaient subi. Mais ils finiraient par oublier. Ils finiraient par ne plus y penser et ne plus en parler. Ils finiraient par ne se souvenir que des bons moments. Il leur suffisait d'être patient.

\- Hé Cas … je t'aime.

Castiel sourit en entendant cela.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean.

Peu importait qu'ils se le soient déjà dit plusieurs fois. Castiel aimait toujours autant l'entendre et prononcer ces quelques mots en retour. Il espérait ne jamais s'en lasser. Ils glissèrent sous les couvertures après quelques secondes et Castiel reprit aussitôt sa place sur le torse de Dean. Il sentit la respiration de son petit ami s'approfondir quelques minutes plus tard. Juste avant de s'endormir, le jeune acteur prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait à « mon ange gardien ». Castiel n'aurait pas pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de ces mots mais cela lui arracha tout de même un sourire. Il se promit alors de dire à Dean qu'il était lui aussi son ange gardien. Qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas au sens propre. Mais c'était tout aussi important. Il l'avait empêché de faire sa vie seul. Il lui avait offert une chance incroyable d'avoir une famille, d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Dean représentait tout pour lui à présent. Il était devenu le centre de son univers. Il aurait pu avoir peur de tous ces changements. Il aurait pu redouter que tout s'effondre et qu'il se retrouve avec le cœur brisé. Mais il avait confiance en Dean. Confiance en la force de ses sentiments. En sa sincérité. Et en leur avenir. Castiel avait toujours cru qu'il vieillirait seul. Il l'avait accepté. Mais à présent qu'il avait Dean, il savait combien il avait eu tort. Aimer quelqu'un était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit au monde. Aimer Dean était une bénédiction. Une chance. Castiel ne regretterait jamais d'avoir accepté de travailler pour un acteur. D'avoir insister pour rester malgré les tentatives de Dean de le repousser. D'avoir su voir au delà de l'image que le jeune acteur voulait donner de lui. D'avoir laissé libre court à ses sentiments. D'avoir enfreint enfin toutes les règles et les principes qu'il avait adoptés en commençant ce métier. Il était heureux à présent et il savait que cela n'était pas prêt de changer.


End file.
